El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Ella, la indómita hija de un importante cortesano. Él, intrépido joven destinado a convertirse en un gran señor de la guerra. En la historia de su inesperado encuentro, el que cambiaría sus vidas y sus convicciones, dando paso a la leyenda. Alterfic
1. Reminiscencia

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

*** * ***

"_**De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_ Fragmento de Haiku.

* * *

Pequeña reseña de ambientación...

"_A mediados del período Muromachi, las guerras civiles no se habían apaciguado todavía en el territorio japonés. El sengoku jidai estaba en pleno desarrollo, aunque lentamente perdería su fuerza. Así, la lucha de poder entre los grandes señores de la guerra seguía y tenía a un país dividido. _

_Prestando fidelidad a los hijos de Amaterasu destinados desde tiempos inmemoriales a reinar como Emperadores de aquella tierra regalo de los dioses, los grandes señores debían someterse a la voluntad del __shōgun__, guerrero con autoridad política, militar y civil designado por el propio Emperador, hijo del cielo, divinidad en la tierra. _

_Los grandes señores debían luchar constantemente por conservar el poder que habían adquirido._

_La guerra desgastaba, la guerra empobrecía, la guerra destruía, pero aquel que había nacido para ser guerrero se acostumbraba a ella y la disfrutaba._

_La guerra también traía beneficiosas alianzas para quienes sabían como hacerlas y la guerra cambiaba el pensamiento de muchos._

_En medio de tanta división, en medio de tanta lucha de poder, en medio de tanta traición y ambición, en medio de aquel clima belicoso, dos corazones que no estaban destinados a encontrarse, lo hicieron de la manera más insólita._

_Ella, la joven hija de un importante dignatario de la Corte Imperial. Demasiado adelantada en sus pensamientos para aquélla época, con un carácter demasiado indomable… y de una belleza demasiado perfecta para pasar desapercibida._

_Él, joven heredero de su clan. Guerrero excepcional, destinado desde su nacimiento a convertirse en un importante daimyō, admirado por quienes contaban con su amistad, odiado y temido por quienes tenían la mala fortuna de convertirse en sus enemigos… y de una grandeza demasiado excelsa para ser ignorado._

_Este es el relato de sus vidas, el relato de sus venturas y desventuras, el relato de cómo un día se unió el fiero espíritu de dos jóvenes combativos para compartir una misma historia, dando paso a la leyenda conocida como el salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata…"_

_*** * ***  
_

Capítulo I

"**Reminiscencia"**

Hace dieciséis años atrás, nací en un poblado al oeste de Kyoto. Mi aya me contó que aquel año fue uno de los más duros de los que se tenga algún recuerdo.

El seco verano había causado estragos en los campos de cultivo y luego, todo empeoró con la llegada de un crudo invierno que destrozó las cosechas.

Madre, quien por ese entonces contaba con veintinueve años de edad, ya había dado a luz en tres oportunidades.

La primera vez, nació un robusto varón que fue la alegría de todo el mundo, hasta que cuatro meses después de su nacimiento, una enfermedad desconocida por los galenos que estaban al servicio de padre y aparentemente incurable, se lo llevó trágicamente un día de invierno.

Luego nacieron dos niñas con una diferencia de un año entre la una y la otra. Posteriormente y luego de un embarazo complicado y difícil, nací yo.

Mi aya cuenta que fue en la noche, durante una cruda tormenta que arreció con fuerza la tierra que me dio acogida.

Padre había vuelto hacía muy poco de la Corte Imperial, liberado de sus obligaciones de cortesano por el mismísimo Emperador.

Mi aya me dijo lo emocionado que él se encontraba con la proximidad de mi nacimiento; había puesto todas sus esperanzas en la llegada de su hijo varón, su heredero.

Los astrólogos, los monjes y todo individuo que se jactara de poseer poderes adivinatorios le habían dado grandes esperanzas hasta convencerlo de que esta vez, tendría el tan preciado heredero.

Pero el cielo y los dioses quisieron otra cosa.

Todos recuerdan la gran tormenta que azotó la fértil región de mis antepasados, la noche en que yo nací. Los galenos de padre no alcanzaron a llegar para ayudar a madre en el difícil momento del parto, así es que la partera tuvo que hacer el trabajo sola, asistida únicamente por la anciana Cologne, mi aya, quien a su vez había sido el aya de madre.

Por ella supe que madre sufrió mucho al momento de expulsarme de su cuerpo y finalmente, después de extensas horas, dí mi primer grito de vida, en lo más álgido de la tormenta que arreciaba afuera del castillo.

Mi aya dijo que padre se encontraba eufórico y desesperado tras la puerta que separaba la habitación de madre de la estancia en donde lo habían obligado a esperar. Cuando me escuchó llorar, ingresó apresuradamente y me arrebató de las manos de la partera para examinarme.

Su decepción debió de ser tremenda al darse cuenta de que todos sus adivinos habían errado en sus cálculos.

En sus brazos sostenía a una niña, otra más que se unía a las dos anteriores.

Dice mi aya que padre avanzó conmigo en forma vacilante y con lágrimas en los ojos, me entregó a madre y ella esbozó una sonrisa al momento que me sostenía en su regazo. Madre pidió a mi aya que le alcanzara una pieza de orfebrería que ella siempre llevaba colgada al cuello, un perfecto jade en forma de lágrima engarzado a una fina cadenilla de oro.

Me lo puso alrededor del cuello y observó mi rostro largamente, luego dijo que le parecía preciosa y que veía en mí, un futuro próspero, que me convertiría en una mujer poderosa y bella. Observó el semblante apesadumbrado de su esposo y le encargó que me cuidara mucho. Padre asintió con desgana y preguntó a madre por el nombre que me darían, ya que él solo había pensado en nombres de sus antepasados, pero todos masculinos.

Entonces, madre me observó cándidamente y dice mi aya que yo le sonreí.

"_Su nombre será Akane, Tendo Akane",_ dijo emocionada.

Esa misma noche, madre me abandonó a mi suerte.

Dicen que fue una infección. Los galenos no pudieron hacer nada y ella murió a las horas de haberme regalado la vida.

Desde ese entonces me he sentido sola, desde el mismo instante de nacer, porque padre jamás me perdonó el haber nacido mujer, así como tampoco el haberle arrebatado a su esposa, el ser a quien él más amaba en el mundo.

Así, crecí a la sombra de mis hermanas mayores. Kasumi, quien me aventaja por cuatro años y Nabiki, quien lo hace por tres.

Padre es un importante dignatario en la Corte Imperial de Kyoto, durante mi infancia, no pasaba casi nunca en casa y cuando lo hacía, se mostraba indiferente conmigo, no así con mis hermanas.

Mi aya, la única que ha estado siempre conmigo, trataba de convencerme de que aquellas aprensiones que yo sentía a mi corta edad, no eran tales, que todas éramos importantes e iguales a los ojos de padre, pero yo sabía en lo más profundo de mi joven corazón, que aquello era una gran mentira.

Padre prefería a Kasumi y a Nabiki, ellas eran las niñas perfectas y no le habían arrebatado nada.

En cambio yo. Yo le había arrebatado sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus anhelos y lo más importante quizá, su amor.

A medida que crecía, me iba transformando en alguien totalmente distinta a mis hermanas.

Ellas, delicadas, bellas y elegantes; con todo el porte que se requería para ser unas distinguidas damas destinadas a mezclarse con altos e importantes personajes del entorno de padre, aprendían rápida y perfectamente las ceremonias típicas que le corresponde saber a las mujeres.

Yo, por el contrario, nunca fui buena para algo tan delicado. Mi felicidad la encontraba cerca de los caballos, desde muy pequeña aprendí a montar como un varón. Aprendí las técnicas de la guerra y la lucha que el antiguo maestro de padre gentilmente y a escondidas de él, me enseñaba.

Ellas, se preparaban para deslumbras con su belleza y modales nobles algún día en la Corte Imperial y así conseguir grandes alianzas, mediante un buen matrimonio.

Yo, aprendía a leer a los antiguos maestros, a escribir a la usanza de los guerreros, a leer a escondidas poemas y ciertos tratados que nos estaban prohibidos por ser mujeres y a entender la política de Estado. Todos temas prohibidos para una mujer, sobre todo para una niña pequeña.

Ellas, soñaban con los brazos de un apuesto hombre que las amara y complaciera todos sus caprichos a medida que se hacían mayores.

Yo, cuando cumplí la edad de doce años y fui conciente por primera vez de las miradas lascivas que me dedicaban furtivamente algunos hombres al servicio de padre, decidí que jamás amaría a nadie ni me dejaría embaucar por hombre alguno.

Hoy me encuentro aquí, a mis dieciséis años de edad, frente a la disyuntiva de seguir con mis convicciones o echar por tierra todos mis años de entrenamiento, para tratar de convertirme en alguien que no soy y así, salvar el honor de mi apellido y la conveniente alianza que consiguió padre, la que por culpa de una de las princesas que él tanto adora, esta a punto de venirse abajo.

Sobre mi caballo blanco como la nieve, miro en lontananza hacia un futuro incierto.

-"_Madre_ –la invoco en mi memoria, mientras acaricio el único recuerdo que conservo de aquella mujer que me dio la vida, como si se tratase de un mágico amuleto-. _Madre, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? Por favor, dadme una señal."_

No acabo de terminar la frase en mi mente y escucho el galopar acelerado de un caballo atrás de mí. Giro rápidamente a mi caballo y reconozco a uno de mis fieles y mejores hombres, aquellos que han venido escoltándome hasta la desconocida región de Edo.

-Hiroshi –digo aliviada de descubrir que es él quien ha llegado a mi lado-. ¿Qué sucede?

-La comitiva de ellos está a punto de encontrarse con la nuestra –contesta apresuradamente, mientras indica una lejana dirección-. Se encuentran justo sobre la colina que nos separa de nuestro destino. ¿Qué haremos, mi señora? Ella no aparece y no podemos esperar más.

-"_Piensa en algo rápido Akane_"-me digo a mi misma. Luego, doy un suave golpe en los flancos de mi amado corcel y comienzo a galopar.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa Hiroshi. No queremos que nuestros anfitriones se molesten ¿no?

-Pero, ¿qué haremos, mi señora?

-Los dioses lo dirán –le contesto con el poco valor que logro reunir en aquel momento.

Sí, los dioses decidirán esta vez el futuro de la familia Tendo, tal y como decidieron mi futuro hace ya dieciséis años atrás.

* * *

En esta tierra fértil al sur de Edo, lugar que contemplo ahora y bajo este cielo azul, un día de intenso calor de un verano hace ya veinte años atrás, nací en una humilde casita, alejada del gran castillo.

Padre, un gran señor de la guerra se había casado por alianza con una joven y bella noble, pero a pesar de los muchos intentos por otorgarle descendencia, ella no era fértil y no le dio hijos. Entonces, padre tomó a una concubina; una campesina a quien amó y desecho, luego de que me diera a luz.

Mi maestro, quien se encargó de traspasarme su conocimiento en cuanto a todo lo que debía saber el primogénito y heredero de tan importante guerrero, también se encargó de instruirme sobre mi procedencia desde que tuve edad para comprender.

Recuerdo que fue el mismo día en que cumplí los diez años de edad. Le pregunté a mi maestro por qué madre se comportaba siempre tan distante y fría conmigo, por qué parecía detestarme.

Fue en aquel momento en el que mi maestro decidió que tenía la edad suficiente para revelarme la verdad y enfrentarme al mundo de los adultos. Ese día conocí mi verdad y la acepté tal y como era.

Padre había sido el segundo hijo de un renombrado y respetado daimyō. Su hermano mayor había muerto en batalla a la edad de veinticinco años, sin dejar esposa ni descendencia. Por consiguiente, a padre lo habían nombrado con el título de heredero, sucesor del gran señor de estas tierras y debía casarse. Entonces, se pactó una alianza entre la familia de madre, perteneciente a la nobleza y la familia de padre, de la casta de los guerreros.

Madre era bella e instruida, así es que padre se enamoró de ella perdidamente, pero con el pasar de los años y al no tener descendencia, padre comenzó a impacientarse.

Por orden de mi abuelo, padre buscó una concubina, esto destrozó el corazón de madre y ella ya no volvió a ser la misma.

Mi maestro me dijo que ella fue perdiendo paulatinamente su jovialidad, su belleza y su amor a la vida.

Entre batallas y campañas bélicas, padre casi no pasaba en el castillo y cuando volvía, sus atenciones eran en primer lugar hacia mi verdadera madre, su concubina. Esto solo incrementaba el distanciamiento que se generaba entre padre y madre.

Un día y al poco tiempo de que abuelo muriera, padre se enteró de que su mayor anhelo se haría realidad. Su simiente había fructificado y tendría a su ansiado heredero.

Mi maestro dice que padre se puso dichoso y quiso hacer participe de aquella felicidad a madre, pero ella no soportaba la deshonra que para ella significaba el sentirse desplazada por una concubina, sobre todo si se trataba de una campesina.

Fue así como un día de verano y bajo un calor agobiante, mi verdadera madre me dio a luz, bajo el atento cuidado de los galenos de padre.

Mi maestro dice que fui un niño robusto y llorón, que en el mismo momento de salir del vientre de madre, grité tan fuerte que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto padre, quien ingresó sin ningún pudor ni respeto a la modesta habitación en donde se encontraba la parturienta y me arrebató de las manos del galeno que me mantenía apartado de ella.

Dice mi maestro que inmediatamente, padre me alzó en sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y yo me quedé en silencio, observándolo fijamente.

"_Será un gran guerrero, Hapossai, el mejor de todos"_

Mi maestro asintió y preguntó cuál sería mi nombre. Entonces padre contestó de forma implacable y orgullosa.

"_Ranma, su nombre será Saotome Ranma"_

Aquel día nací y aquel día me separaron de mi verdadera madre a quien jamás conocí y ya nunca podré conocer. Hapossai, mi maestro que también lo fue de mi padre, me contó que una vez padre me tuvo en sus brazos, ya nunca más me soltó y él mismo me llevó hacia el castillo, pero antes le ordenó a mi verdadera madre, a la que había sido su concubina y quien le había regalado su preciado heredero, que se quitase la vida. Él tenía solo una esposa, su nombre era Nodoka y no quería que una campesina se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Fue así como padre me quitó todo vínculo con mi verdadera madre. El día en que me dieron la vida, me quitaron a mi madre, porque Nodoka Saotome nunca quiso aceptarme, para ella siempre fui el hijo de la campesina, aquel que ella no había podido concebir, el muchacho que le quitaba toda la atención que su esposo debía prestarle a ella.

Mi maestro dijo que habían conseguido una nodriza para mí y que gracias a ella había sobrevivido.

Con el paso de los años me fui volviendo un niño fuerte y aventajado en todo lo que se refería al combate, al manejo de las armas y al arte de la guerra. Desde muy pequeño, pasé mis días alternando mis entrenamientos entre los conocimientos que me enseñaba mi anciano maestro en el castillo y lo que aprendía durante mis largas estadías en uno de los Templo Budistas en la cercanía de Edo, bajo la exigente disciplina de los monjes guerreros, los sōhei que habían erigido aquél Templo en las tierras que mis antepasados les habían obsequiado.

A esa temprana edad, yo tenía una única meta, llegar a ser un buen guerrero, el mejor de todos, porque quería que padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí, mucho más de lo que ya se sentía y me demostraba. También tenía la secreta esperanza de que si madre lograba fijarse en mí, si podía observar mi buen comportamiento y mis ganas por llegar a convertirme en un hombre entre los hombres, ella me querría, pero toda esperanza de conseguir el anhelado cariño de aquella fría mujer se vino abajo cuando mi maestro me contó la historia de mi nacimiento.

Ese día y a mis diez años, comprendí que yo jamás podría disfrutar del cariño de una madre verdadera, me habían despojado de aquel derecho. Había sido el precio a pagar por convertirme en el heredero de los Saotome. Mi apellido debía brillar en lo más alto y yo estaba llamado a conseguirlo.

Contaba con los consejos de Hapossai, mi maestro, con el cariño de padre, con el amor de mi nodriza, con la amistad de los hijos de los guerreros que peleaban junto a padre, pero nunca conté con el amor de una madre.

Madre murió a los tres meses después de yo enterarme de mi verdad, dicen que fue una enfermedad incurable y nueva que los galenos desconocían.

Yo sabía que madre había muerto de tristeza. Toda la decepción y el rencor que sentía hacia mí y mi nacimiento habían envenenado su corazón, su espíritu y su cuerpo.

Padre quedó destrozado luego del fallecimiento de su esposa y ya nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se dedicó con mayor ímpetu a luchar, una tras otra batalla. Ya no pasaba en el castillo y mi educación estuvo a cargo casi en exclusividad a manos de Hapossai, ahora puedo decir que a él le debo todo lo que soy.

Cuando cumplí los quince años y pude reflexionar con mayor madurez sobre mi pasado, me prometí que pasase lo que pasase con mi vida adulta, jamás le haría a una mujer lo que padre les había hecho a mi verdadera madre y a su esposa.

Para ese entonces, padre comenzó a decirme que debía casarme para asegurar la línea de descendencia. Lo dijo cuando me llevó a mi primera batalla, lo recuerdo bien.

Durante aquella batalla no sentí miedo en lo absoluto, me enfrenté al enemigo como si fuera partícipe de un juego infantil y fue entonces cuando descubrí que amaba la lucha como a nada en el mundo y que sería muy difícil que algo en esta tierra pudiera estar por sobre ese sentimiento que experimentaba al enfrentarme con mi enemigo.

Las mujeres pasaron a un segundo plano, la única dueña de mi amor sería la batalla que pudiera ganar, era lo único realmente importante y por lo que estaba dispuesto a morir.

Nunca había conocido el amor, jamás me había sentido amado, por tanto saqué una sabía conclusión: lo que nunca se ha tenido, no te hace falta.

A mis dieciocho años, ya me había hecho cargo del castillo porque a padre le solicitaron que ayudase a otro clan en batalla. No sé por qué, pero cuando él abandonó el castillo presentí que sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos en nuestro hogar y no me equivoqué.

Cuando llegó su misiva solicitando mi presencia en el campamento, todo estuvo muy claro para mí. Me apresuré en concurrir y cuando por fin llegué a su lado, él agonizaba. Había recibido el impacto de tres flechas que habían dado en su espalda y unos limpios cortes de sable en sus extremidades y tórax. Sus últimas palabras fueron de aliento para lo que debía afrontar a mis dieciocho años, me convertiría en el señor de mi clan y debía enfrentar el futuro con entereza. También me dio recomendaciones para que pronto cumpliera con su mayor deseo, el verme desposado y con una numerosa descendencia, porque perteneciendo a la casta de los guerreros, uno nunca podía estar seguro en qué momento los dioses reclamarían nuestra presencia.

Hizo que le prometiera que haría lo que me pedía y luego de un último suspiro, cerró sus ojos para siempre. El invencible guerrero que había sido Genma Saotome murió en mis brazos.

Ahora me encuentro sobre esta colina que recorrí tantas veces en mi infancia, observando detenidamente la numerosa comitiva que se encuentra detenida a los pies de la colina y no sé por qué, siento que de este encuentro dependerá si mi futuro será próspero.

Para mí es una formalidad más, algo que prometí a padre hacer en el momento de su muerte. Hace mucho tiempo atrás decidí que yo no me dejaría engañar por eso que llaman amor, mi único amor son las batallas que pueda ganar y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Sobre mi negro caballo observo el movimiento de aquella comitiva y luego escucho el trote de otro caballo que se acerca a mi lado. No tengo que voltear para saber que se trata del más fiel de mis hombres, aquel que estoy seguro, daría la vida por mí si se lo pidiera, mi amigo de la infancia y mi compañero de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? –pregunto sin observarle.

-Mi señor, los hombres se encuentran inquietos por la espera, quieren saber cuáles son tus órdenes.

-Que esperen aquí, tú vendrás conmigo y nos adelantaremos a darles la bienvenida. Escoge a unos cuantos hombres para que nos sirvan de escolta, no más de diez.

-Ranma, sabes que estas saltándote todo el protocolo con esto ¿no?

-Lo sé. ¿Verdaderamente crees que me importa en algo? –contesté con ironía -. Porque si es así, quiere decir que todavía no me conoces.

-Es por eso justamente que me preocupa lo que piensas hacer. No creo que sea prudente que te presentes así ante ella.

-Sabes que esto no es más que un deber que debo cumplir, no me interesa en lo absoluto conocer a la señora que viaja en aquel cómodo palanquín.

Hibiki Ryoga, mi amigo de toda la vida y mi compañero de armas no contestó, se limitó a observar por última vez hacia la comitiva que esperaba a los pies de la colina y luego se apresuró a cumplir con mis órdenes.

Yo permanecí en silencio durante algunos momentos más en aquella colina y luego inhalé una profunda bocanada de aire. Hice que mi caballo diera media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde Ryoga me esperaba con una decena de hombres formados y listos para ser mi escolta, la escolta de Ranma Saotome, señor de la guerra y señor de aquellas tierras.

Partimos al trote en busca de mi destino, solo los dioses podían saber qué me deparaba el encuentro con aquella numerosa comitiva.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

No pude aguantar mis deseos de compartir esta historia con quienes se arriesguen a acompañarme en este desafío. Simplemente los dedos me pedían escribir estas ideas que han permanecido controladas y encerradas desde hace tiempo en mi cabecita, pero ya no pude contenerme más y tuve que escribir.

Mi idea con este escrito es ambientar un AU en el pasado de la historia del Japón, tomando prestados a los queridos personajes que nos regaló Rumiko sensei.

No soy historiadora y es por esto que estoy muy conciente de que puedo cometer algunos errores (espero de verdad no hacerlo, pero una nunca sabe ¿no?). Quien haya leído mi perfil, sabrá que una de mis pasiones es la lectura y entre toda la gama de libros que leo constantemente, la novela histórica ocupa un sitial muy alto en mi biblioteca, es por esto que como desafío personal, me propuse escribir un AU ambientado en el Japón medieval, espero que resulte algo agradable y entretenido.

2.-Como pueden apreciar, este relato lo narraré en primera persona. Mi idea es estregarles las perspectivas de ambos protagonistas, Ranma y Akane, para un mismo hecho. Espero que no resulte tan complicado de seguir su lectura. Así que cada capítulo se encontrará dividido en dos partes, en donde Akane nos relatará sus sensaciones y Ranma las suyas, aunque puede que varíe el orden en sus relatos (empecé con la versión de Akane, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre vaya a ser así, es probable que Ranma nos relate su versión primero y viceversa). Además, puede que durante uno que otro capítulo, la forma de relatar cambie, incorporando a un narrador omnisciente. Esto para ayudarme con las acciones que puedan llegar a desarrollar otros personajes que no sean los protagonistas.

3.-Se preguntarán, por qué no escribir algo así utilizando personajes de historias que se ambienten en una época remota (como pudieran ser Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin o Samurai Champloo entre otros), la verdad es que me gusta mucho trabajar con mis queridos Ranma y Akane (y compañía por supuesto), no sé, los siento cercanos y son mis favoritos, así es que descarté la idea de experimentar con otras series de plano.

4.-El título. Es que no me considero buena para darle títulos a mis escritos. Este lleva un extraño y largo nombre, es cierto, pero es solo un juego de palabras en base al significado de los nombres de nuestros protagonistas. No lo sé, me pareció hasta un poco poético. Ustedes juzguen.

5.-Como dije anteriormente, al llevar a cabo este relato pretendo no cometer muchos errores de tipo histórico, es por eso que si llego a incorporar algún elemento de ambientación histórica verdadero en este escrito, trataré de investigar lo mejor que pueda antes de subir un capítulo. Por esto, estoy conciente de que es muy probable que no pueda mantener un ritmo tan acelerado de actualización, pido disculpas de antemano, aunque en ningún caso dejaré abandonado el proyecto por mucho tiempo porque es verdaderamente importante para mí sacar adelante esta historia (tampoco pretendo abandonar mis otras historias, a los que estén siguiéndolas les digo que no se preocupen ^^).

6.-Tal vez existan palabras que los lectores no dominen, en ese caso, cada capítulo contendrá una breve explicación de los términos que en mi opinión, puedan resultarles desconocidos. Empiezo con los siguientes:

-Haiku: El haiku es el estilo de poesía tradicional japonesa. Se trata de una forma de escribir poesía con reglas un tanto rígidas. La temática de los haikus está estrechamente influenciada por la filosofía zen, por esto goza de una naturalidad y sencillez muy distinta a la poesía que estamos acostumbrados a leer en occidente. Los haikus tradicionales tienen como temática principal la vida cotidiana, el observar la naturaleza, las estaciones de año, etc. El fragmento que cito en esta historia pertenece al último verso de un poema de Kobayashi Issa (1763-1827).

-Periodo Muromachi: Se extiende desde 1336 – 1573, es la época del segundo shogunato en Japón (shogunato Ashikaga), en donde se producen los estados de guerra o periodo sengoku, hasta el derrocamiento del shogun Ashikaga Yoshiaki a manos del daimyö, Oda Nobunaga.

-Sengoku jidai: Se refiere al largo periodo de guerra civil en el Japón feudal.

-Amaterasu: Es la diosa del sol en Japón, de acuerdo a la religión sintoísta. El emperador desciende directamente de ella.

-Shōgun: Era el militar que recibía el nombramiento del Emperador para gobernar en su nombre. Tenía autoridad civil, judicial, militar y diplomática. Los grandes señores debían someterse a él.

-Daimyō: Los daimyö eran los grandes señores feudales o líderes de sus propios clanes.

-Edo: Es el antiguo nombre que se le daba a lo que conocemos hoy como Tokyo.

-Sōhei: Eran monjes budistas de Japón, pero que se caracterizaban por también ser expertos guerreros.

7.-Si llegaron hasta aquí y se interesaron por esta historia, solo les pido que me lo hagan saber algún día mediante un review. Para mí es realmente importante conocer sus opiniones.

8.-Ya sé, me extendí demasiado en las notas (lo siento), pero creo que debía dar estas explicaciones. Gracias de antemano a quienes quieran acompañarme en este nuevo desafío y será hasta una próxima entrega.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	2. Encuentro

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata**

*** * ***

**_"De no estar tú_**

**_Demasiado enorme_**

**_Sería el bosque"._**

* * *

Capítulo II

"**Encuentro"**

Hicimos que nuestros caballos avanzaran al trote, bajando la colina que nos separaba de la comitiva que traía a la que se convertiría en mi esposa, en unos cuantos días más.

Yo no la conocía, nunca la había visto, pero según los comentarios que había recibido, me aseguraban que era muy bella.

Hija de un importante noble que ha hecho una exitosa carrera diplomática en la Corte Imperial en Kyoto, siendo considerado uno de los cortesanos más cercanos al Emperador.

Mi alianza con la familia Tendo no puede ser más ventajosa para mí y mi clan. Padre estaría orgulloso de esta unión, después de todo, la hija de un alto representante de la nobleza y cercano a Su Majestad Imperial puede afianzar el respeto y lealtad que desde siempre ha mantenido mi clan hacia el Emperador y al shogun. Tanto Su Majestad Imperial, como el shogun pueden estar seguros de que los Saotome no caeremos en las rencillas que existen en el Shogunato, las cuales dividen la nación.

No caeremos, a menos que sea necesario, claro está.

Ya estamos a mitad de camino y en mi mente empiezo a imaginar aquel encuentro. No es algo que me emocione tanto la verdad, pero debo reconocer que siento curiosidad por ver con mis propios ojos a la que dicen, es la personificación de una deidad en la tierra; aquella que dicen, es la mujer perfecta y más bella de todo el territorio de Kyoto; aquella que se convertirá en mi esposa y me dará la descendencia que necesito para concretar mis planes y solventar mi futuro.

Mis hombres vienen tras de mí, fieles a su señor. Ryoga avanza a mi lado, callado y taciturno. Sé que a él no le parece bien lo que estoy haciendo. El presentarme ante la señora Tendo así, saltándome todo el protocolo de una presentación adecuada y como dictan las antiguas tradiciones, tiene inquieto a mi amigo, pero él sabe que en mi vida he hecho lo correcto.

Siempre he sido así, imprudente y arriesgado, desde pequeño me costó seguir las reglas y las órdenes que mis mayores me imponían. Por esto le causé problemas a Hapossai y ahora que soy el señor de toda esta tierra, mi libertad es aún mayor.

Sonrío al recordar que padre solía decir que él nunca pensó que al darme mi nombre, estaría contribuyendo a que aquel nombre me dominara hasta llevarlo al extremo de la palabra.

Sí, mi nombre es muy propio de mi carácter, siempre me lo han dicho y siempre lo he sabido, soy como un caballo salvaje, indomable, aguerrido, libre y me siento orgulloso de ser así.

Miro de soslayo a mi silencioso acompañante y sonrío.

-¿Por qué tan callado, Ryoga?

-No me gusta como estás llevando las cosas esta vez, Ranma. Eres mi señor, pero también eres mi amigo, tengo el deber moral de decirte que creo que cometes un error.

-Bah, ella tendrá que conocerme tarde o temprano ¿no?, mejor que sea temprano.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante mi propio comentario y con esto me gané una mirada de desaprobación de mi fiel amigo.

-Dime, ¿qué sucedería si ella decide devolverse hacia Kyoto por el agravio que puede resultar a su persona y a todos los tratados el presentarte así? –preguntó él y no dejaba de tener razón-. ¿Dónde quedaría la importante unión de sus casas?

-Eso no sucederá –contesté con una seguridad que empezaba a abandonarme.

Ryoga tenía razón y yo, con mi improvisada decisión de presentarme ante ella sin la más mínima muestra de educación y todo por hacer las cosas a mi manera, había olvidado aquella posibilidad, el que mi noble prometida se sintiera ofendida por mi descortesía.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, habíamos llegado a los pies de la colina y estábamos muy próximos a la comitiva que acompañaba a mi prometida.

Un par de hombres nos salieron al paso, montados en bellos y fuertes caballos, debí reconocer. Seguramente eran de la avanzada, exploradores que se adelantaban para dar aviso a los guerreros en caso de encontrarse con alguna hostilidad, después de todo, viajaban por tierras desconocidas y estaban encargados de proteger a una importante señora.

Los guerreros ante mí tiraron de las riendas de sus respectivos caballos y con una mirada dura e implacable, llevaron sus manos hacia la empuñadura de sus sables. Estaban muy bien entrenados, sabían qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-Calma –les dije con un tono autoritario.

Estaba acostumbrado a ordenar y a que obedecieran mis órdenes, así es que me sorprendió el que aquellos hombres hicieran caso omiso a lo que les decía y desenfundaran el reluciente acero de sus katanas. Entonces, Ryoga se adelantó y desenfundó también, al tiempo que hablaba con hostilidad.

-Cómo osan levantar sus armas en contra del señor de éstas tierras –tronó su potente voz, haciendo que el semblante de los hombres que tenía en frente palideciera de inmediato-. Un agravio como este puede costarles la vida y...

-Ryoga –le detuve yo al ver que mi amigo y compañero de tantas batallas se encontraba a punto de cometer una estupidez-. Estos hombres no tienen cómo saber que se encuentran ante el señor de esta tierra.

-¿Señor... señor Saotome? –titubeó el más joven de aquellos dos soldados asustados. Apenas demostraba tener dieciséis años.

El otro, un hombre ya adulto de unos cuarenta años, hacía lo posible por contener el temblor en la mano que sujetaba el sable. Entonces y al ver aquella imagen me di cuenta de lo que causaba el nombre Saotome entre los guerreros que no pertenecían a mi clan. Debo reconocer que la sensación fue gratificante.

Sonreí con arrogancia. Los dos hombres desmontaron rápidamente y se arrojaron al suelo, prosternándose a mis pies, tocando sus frentes en la tierra que pisaban, con ambos brazos extendidos por sobre sus cabezas y pidiendo disculpas, ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Mi señor, no sabíamos...

-Os ruego disculpe nuestra ignorancia, mi señor...

-Incorpórense –les dije con voz exenta de cualquier emoción, disfrutando de la diversión que me brindaban aquellos hombres, con sus actos de sumisión desesperados por salvar sus vidas y las de su familia-. Me llevarán en el acto en presencia de la señora Tendo y dejaremos este asunto olvidado.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

-Ahora, adelántense. Yo y mis hombres les seguiremos.

-Sí, señor –contestaron ambos, montando en sus caballos y poniéndose al trote.

Secretamente, quería reír con aquella demostración de obediencia a mi autoridad. Ni siquiera me desposaba con su señora y ellos ya me obedecían como si siempre hubieran sido mis hombres.

-Eso no estuvo bien, deberías haberle dado un escarmiento a esos dos –comentó Ryoga, mientras hacíamos que nuestras monturas avanzaran.

-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Ahora quiero llegar hasta donde se encuentra mi prometida.

Seguimos nuestro camino, avanzando tras los hombres de mi futura esposa, en silencio y con total dignidad. Debió ser una procesión que nadie se esperaba, pues mientras avanzábamos y el resto de la comitiva que descansaba en aquel momento, se daba cuenta por el blasón de los estandartes que portaban dos de mis escoltas de quién era el señor que cabalgaba tan despreocupadamente, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron cayendo al suelo en reverencia ante mí. Luego de que pasáramos, los murmullos y miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

-Te respetan –comentó Ryoga a mi lado.

-Eso parece –dije yo con diversión-. Pero saben que si no lo hacen, podríamos cortarles la cabeza. Esa es una de las cosas que no me gusta de ser quien soy.

-Pero es bueno que te teman.

-Siempre y cuando, el que me tema sea mi enemigo, no mi pueblo.

Ryoga sonrió y yo enfoqué mi vista al frente, fue en ese momento en que mis ojos observaron a los hombres que nos precedían, detenerse frente a un enorme, elegante y bello palanquín, finamente engalanado. Apresuradamente hice cálculos y pensé en que se necesitaban por lo menos ocho hombres fuertes para transportar el peso que significaba cargar con tremendo armatoste, cuatro porteadores y cuatro hombres de refresco.

Tras la litera habían armado una tienda de campaña, seguramente para que mi prometida pasara la noche.

Cuatro estandartes con el blasón de los Tendo, la escalera de piedra ascendiendo al cielo con algunas nubes y el sol de fondo, descansaban en las cuatro esquinas de la tienda, flameando orgullosamente.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, bajé de mi montura y acaricié a mi caballo en la cabeza para inspirarle seguridad. Todos fueron cayendo como si se tratasen de briznas de hierba aplastadas por el viento y tocando sus frentes en la tierra que pisaban. De inmediato, Ryoga y otros dos hombres desmontaron, uno de ellos tomó la brida de mi caballo y la del caballo de Ryoga.

-Incorpórate –escuché la voz de Ryoga, decirle a uno de los mozos que se encontraban más cerca. El jovencito se puso inmediatamente de pie, pero permaneció con la vista al suelo.

-Anúnciale a tu señora que Ranma Saotome, señor de estas tierras se encuentra aquí y quiere verla –le dije al confundido jovencito.

El joven levantó su rostro y me miró asustado por tan sólo un instante, luego, se apresuró en cumplir mi orden.

-Señora, es el señor Saotome, está aquí; quiere ver a la señora Tendo –escuché que decía el muchacho sin atreverse a descorrer la puerta del palanquín. Entonces me pregunté, para qué habrían levantado la tienda de campaña si mantenían a mi prometida dentro de esa litera, aislada del resto de los mortales. No era lógico, pero no pude seguir pensando en una respuesta, ya que unas cuantas frases ininteligibles y apresuradas captaron mi atención.

Provenían desde dentro del palanquín.

Así es que la bella señora Tendo no viajaba sola, era de esperarse. Tendo no hubiera permitido que tan digna dama se internara sola en un territorio desconocido, era una joya demasiado preciosa para dejar que se extraviara al no tomar las medidas adecuadas.

Me acerqué al palanquín al no recibir la respuesta rápida que requería, para anunciar yo mismo mi presencia allí. Ryoga me miró sorprendido y asustado, pero aquello no me detuvo.

-Señora Tendo, estoy esperando que salga de su palanquín.

Mis ojos registraron el movimiento en el interior y luego, una mano femenina hizo a un lado la portezuela corrediza, pero aquella mano distaba mucho de ser la de una joven y bella noble.

Del palanquín salió una anciana muy bajita, de largos cabellos blancos, vistiendo una túnica en tonos verdes, muy distinta de las ropas tradicionales, quien se apoyaba en un largo bastón, su piel, arrugada y curtida por haber recibido el sol de muchos años.

La anciana se prosternó y por instinto, retrocedí un paso al contemplarla en su totalidad.

-No puedes ser mi prometida –dije con incredulidad y temor.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, mi señor –contestó la anciana con un leve acento extranjero.

Luego, observé que otra cabeza femenina salía del palanquín e imitaba rápidamente a su anciana compañera.

-Pueden incorporarse –dije tratando de controlar mi ansiedad.

Cuando ellas, junto al resto de su comitiva estuvieron de pie, pude darme cuenta de que la joven mujer de castaños y largos cabellos, blanca piel y delicada figura, no levantaba la vista para mirarme. Vestía un simple kimono de una tela bastante común, en un solo color y sin ningún adorno, nada sofisticado ni a la usanza que se esperaba, utilizaría una gran señora acostumbrada a frecuentar la Corte Imperial.

Su simpleza era tal, que fácilmente pasaría por una modesta criada. Era evidente que la hija de Soun Tendo, mi futura esposa, no se atrevía a darme la cara, podía notarlo, así que llamé su atención para ver su rostro.

-Señora Tendo, me da gusto el que finalmente podamos encontrarnos –dije de la manera más educada de la que fui capaz, a la vez que hacia una leve inclinación.

Todos los que se encontraban alrededor y que pertenecían al séquito de mi prometida, me observaron con cara de espanto y sorpresa.

Mi futura esposa levantó bruscamente el rostro y me observó con la misma incertidumbre que pude ver en el resto de su comitiva. En su rostro pude leer el temor que sentía en ese momento y un profundo tono carmín decoró súbitamente sus blancas mejillas.

-Se equivoca, mi señor –dijo calmadamente la anciana que permanecía a su lado-, ella no...

El acelerado galope de un caballo interrumpió a la anciana e hizo que yo y todos los que allí nos encontrábamos, giráramos nuestros rostros para ver quién era el incauto que interrumpía aquel importante momento.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que mis ojos registraron la visión más perfecta que había tenido oportunidad de contemplar alguna vez en mi vida.

Allí, a lomos de un hermoso caballo blanco, montaba una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros como una noche sin estrellas, divididos al medio y ligeramente atados con una sola cinta. Su piel era blanca como la nieve que cubría montes y llanos en el invierno, sencillamente perfecta. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por la agitación de la cabalgata que aparentemente había realizado. Su manejo de las acciones que realizaba su caballo me hacía pensar que había recibido una instrucción desde pequeña.

Bajó de su montura dando un impecable salto, tendió la brida de su caballo a un joven que se encontraba cerca y avanzó con paso decidido hasta quedar en frente mío.

Vestía un kimono del color del cielo despejado, con pequeños pétalos blancos que decoraban su impecable indumentaria. Sobre el kimono, llevaba un pantalón hakama del color de la tierra que completaba el traje de montar que le quedaba a la perfección. Al avanzar hacia mí, sus negros cabellos destellaron azulados reflejos al viento, los cuales le daban un aire cautivante a su atractivo rostro.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, me enfrentó sin temor ni recato. En vez de arrojarse a mis pies, como exigían las antiguas normas, levantó su rostro desafiante. Yo le aventajaba en estatura por más de una cabeza, me observó directamente a los ojos.

Nunca en mi vida había visto ojos más bellos y expresivos que aquellos, almendrados y del color de las avellanas, parecían soñolientos pero alertas a la vez, me miraban desafiantes y con firmeza. Parpadeé un par de veces y me vi atrapado por esa mirada, fiera y cándida a la vez.

No pude evitar fijarme en el resto de su persona, la impecable línea de su nariz y barbilla, su diminuta boca me parecía seductora en demasía, la natural forma en que aquel kimono caía, adaptándose a la perfección de su menudo cuerpo, hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Aquella mujer, casi una niña, me había hecho entrar en un extraño trance que me había apartado del mundo que me rodeaba, y luego, su dulce y melodiosa voz expresó con decisión cinco simples palabras.

-La señora Tendo soy yo.

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de mis labios. Ahora podía estar seguro de que los comentarios eran verídicos, frente a mí se encontraba la personificación de una deidad.

Perfecta mujer que bajó del cielo para compartir mi camino.

La señora Tendo había roto todos mis códigos y esquemas, y se había posicionado sin saberlo y en aquel breve encuentro de todo mi ser.

Lo supe enseguida y verdaderamente, temí por ello.

* * *

Avanzamos al galope por aquella verde planicie que se extendía ante nosotros, Hiroshi me seguía a escasa distancia.

Me agobiaba un mar de sentimientos y emociones que invadían mi corazón. Estaba furiosa con mi hermana mayor. No entendía cómo la princesita más bella de Kyoto había cometido aquella estupidez, una falta tan grave que le costaría la vida si padre llegaba a enterarse y a nuestra distinguida familia le arrebataría toda la buena reputación y favores adquiridos durante años de servicios al Emperador.

Sencillamente, Kasumi Tendo, se había propasado esta vez y yo me encontraba cada vez más angustiada por no saber realmente hasta dónde podría ocultar su falta.

Mientras Kio, mi adorado caballo galopaba a una velocidad inusitada, en mi mente comenzaba a elaborar un plan de batalla. No por nada mi maestro me había traspasado sus conocimientos, instruyéndome tal y como si fuese un varón en el arte de la guerra.

Pues bien, este grave problema sería abordado como si fuese una batalla.

Mi enemigo, el gran señor de la guerra y señor de estas fértiles tierras que mi caballo recorría a toda velocidad, el daimyō, Saotome Ranma.

No sabía casi nada sobre él, sólo que era un excelente guerrero y uno de los más fieles adeptos a Su Majestad Imperial, pero sus hazañas y proezas en el campo de batalla desde que era un joven de quince años le precedían y habían llegado a nuestros oídos.

Se decía que el joven señor Saotome era la encarnación misma del valor y la templanza, decían que era como si Hachiman hubiera reencarnado en él.

Yo debía verlo para creer en algo así. ¿La personificación de un dios en la tierra? No, eso debía ser un cuento de niños, lo mismo decían de mi hermana y ella se había encargado de demostrar que era tan humana como para dejarse dominar por algo tan banal como el amor.

La joven señora Tendo, hija predilecta de padre, ejemplo a seguir por sus hermanas menores, mujer admirada por todos los alrededores de Kyoto y más allá, bella y noble doncella, me había decepcionado de la peor forma y me causaba un problema demasiado grande para enfrentar a mis dieciséis años de edad.

Mi hermana Kasumi, aquella beldad amada por todos, terminó por amar ella también.

Desde hacía dos días que no sabíamos nada de ella y de su oculto amor, un galeno que nos acompañaba, el mejor de todos es cierto, pero un simple médico a fin de cuentas. Alguien que no es digno de mantener una relación con una alta dama de la nobleza, hubiera dicho padre.

¿Qué pensaría él si se enterase que mi bella hermana se ha escapado ahora con aquel hombre de baja alcurnia? Seguramente estaría desesperado y gritando, culpando únicamente al buen doctor Tofú de haber seducido a su bella hija.

Yo sé que no es así. Sin conocer el amor y sin querer conocerlo, me pude dar cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás de lo que pasaba por los corazones de ambos. El doctor y la princesa se enamoraron, son felices juntos y cometieron una locura por amor.

Mi hermana, sin importarle su familia, sin importarle su nobleza y sin importarle ofender a un gran señor de la guerra que podría ordenar que nos matasen a todos quienes conformamos su comitiva, escapó con su doctor hace dos noches.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ella no estaba y que también Tofú había desaparecido, no me quedaron más dudas. Mi hermana había escapado con el doctor.

Dispuse de inmediato de tres cuadrillas conformadas por mis mejores hombres a caballo para que la buscaran por los alrededores del campamento que habíamos establecido en la ladera de la colina que nos separaba de nuestro destino. Yo misma me puse a la cabeza de uno de aquellos grupos, pero no hemos conseguido dar con los prófugos y ahora, tengo que enfrentarme al prometido de mi hermana, quien seguramente se pondrá furioso al enterarse de la verdad y querrá matarnos a todos. No lo culpo, es su prometida la que huyó de él y ese acto imprudente es un agravio que ningún señor de la guerra perdonaría y merece ser castigado.

A lo lejos, mis ojos pueden observar cómo una pequeña caravana de jinetes baja al trote por la colina e identifico claramente los dos estandartes con el blasón de los Saotome.

-Estamos perdidos –me escucho decir en voz baja.

Detengo a Kio y espero a que Hiroshi llegue a mi lado. Su caballo se detiene a escasa distancia.

-Mi señora, son ellos –me dice con temor en su voz.

-Sí, son ellos.

-¿Qué haremos, mi señora? Si me lo permite, ordenaré que nuestros hombres se enfrenten a ellos, no son más de quince jinetes. Así, usted y las mujeres podrán escapar y...

-No –le interrumpí-. Hiroshi, lo que menos nos sirve ahora y lo que no quiero hacer por muy desesperada que sea la situación, es huir de este enfrentamiento.

-Pero, mi señora...

-Calma Hiroshi, todo irá bien. Escucha, esto es lo que haremos. Tomarás a treinta hombres de la comitiva y te separarás de nosotros, seguirán buscando a mi hermana y volverás sólo una vez que capturen a los prófugos.

-Mi señora, si hacemos eso, podemos provocar la ira del señor Saotome.

-No, no lo haremos. Confía en mí.

-Siempre he confiado en usted, mi señora –me dijo con un tono de decepción y con algo de incomodidad, como si quisiera reprocharme aquel comentario.

-Entonces, has lo que te ordeno.

-Pero usted quedará desprotegida ante una posible represalia de él –dijo alarmado.

-El señor Saotome no me hará daño, tengo un plan para ganar tiempo, todo el que sea necesario para que ustedes encuentren a mi hermana. Ahora, has lo que te digo Hiroshi, es una orden.

-Sí, mi señora.

Hiroshi se retiró con renuencia y yo me quedé observando cómo aquel gallardo y valiente joven se alejaba para cumplir con mis órdenes. Era un buen hombre y me había demostrado en más de una oportunidad, su interés de contar con algo más que mi amistad y gratitud. Lamentablemente, yo no podía retribuirle aquel sentimiento.

Suspiré profundamente y fijé mi vista nuevamente en la ladera de la colina, los jinetes ya habían salido del pequeño bosquecillo que decoraba aquel paisaje y casi llegaban a la llanura. No podía demorar más, mi encuentro con el emisario que seguramente había enviado el importante señor de estas tierras era inminente y debía afrontarlo con entereza.

Yo no conocía al señor Saotome, él tampoco a mí, ni a mi hermana y yo tenía sólo un punto a mi favor, sabía que en la única misiva que habían intercambiado mi padre con el señor Saotome, se había estipulado que Su Majestad Imperial daba su consentimiento para que la hija de Soun Tendo, importante dignatario en Kyoto, contrajera nupcias con Ranma Saotome, señor de la guerra y fiel a Su Majestad Imperial.

Nadie sabía qué hija de padre debía contraer nupcias, el señor Saotome no había averiguado nombres y padre no le había dado a conocer aquella información. Así es que mi plan era suplantar a mi hermana lo mejor que pudiera y por el mayor tiempo posible. Nadie podía impedirlo, yo era la señora Tendo, mi título era tan legítimo como el de mi hermana, la diferencia estaba en nuestro carácter, nuestra edad y por supuesto, nuestra belleza.

-"_Espero que los rumores de la hermosa perfección de Kasumi no hayan llegado a estas tierras, de lo contrario estaré perdida_ –pensé en ese momento-._ Madre, por favor, ayudadme_".

Hice que Kio comenzara a cabalgar a toda velocidad, muy dentro de mí sabía que mi estrategia era arriesgada y casi irrealizable, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido para darles el tiempo suficiente a mis buenos hombres de encontrar a la fugitiva. Confiaba en Hiroshi y en sus hombres, debían encontrarla y traerla para que cumpliera con su destino.

Avancé velozmente. La comitiva se sorprendió, pude notarlo en sus rostros. Hombres y mujeres miraban a su señora con rostros que expresaban incertidumbre, seguramente ya habían visto pasar a nuestros anfitriones y se preguntaban en qué terminaría aquella desafortunada aventura.

A lo lejos pude divisar los estandartes con el blasón de los Saotome, aquél trozo de tela con el caballo negro alzándose en sus patas traseras sobre una verde y escarpada colina con el sol de fondo, justo en donde se habían detenido los porteadores del gran palanquín que había transportado a mi hermana y habían construido la tienda de campaña. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y apenas podía contener mis emociones.

Sentía curiosidad por conocer a tan importante señor, pero a la vez temía por la reacción y el recibimiento que me darían, a mí, la hija menor de Soun Tendo, la chiquilla menos agraciada de Kyoto, la menos femenina y la que había crecido con menos amor.

Cuando llegué a una distancia en que pude observar con detenimiento toda la escena, mi asombro fue tremendo. No sé por qué, pero había albergado la secreta esperanza que el señor de aquellas tierras hubiese enviado a un emisario, nunca imaginé que aquel emisario seria el propio señor Saotome. No le conocía, pero debía ser él.

De pie frente a mi aya y mi doncella, se encontraba aquel hombre imponente, vestido con su completa e impecable armadura negra, más alto que cualquiera que estuviese a su lado, con su cabeza descubierta dejaba admirar un rostro sereno e impasible. Sus cabellos, de un color negro azabache, largos y trenzados.

Aminoré la velocidad de mi caballo justo para escuchar su potente y envolvente voz cuando le decía a mi doncella que le daba gusto el encontrarse finalmente con ella.

¡Tenía que ser un idiota! ¡Confundir a una noble señora con una doncella de mano!, quise reía a carcajadas. Kasumi y Nabiki se hubieran sentido ofendidas y ofuscadas, a mí me causo gracia.

Quería mucho a Ukyo, mucho más que a mis propias hermanas, pero era innegable que ella no podía pasar por una noble señora... Y quizá yo tampoco.

Vi el asombro de todos los presentes al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego, la voz calmada de Cologne que contestaba.

-Se equivoca mi señor, ella no...

Creo que mi galope acelerado le interrumpió. Hice que Kio se detuviera con un solo movimiento y bajé de un salto de mi caballo. Arrojé la brida a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba a mi lado sin siquiera mirarlo y me acerqué con decisión al grupo que se encontraba allí.

Mis ojos registraron el asombro de todos mis cercanos. Me detuve justo frente al señor que debía estar esperando a su prometida, mi hermana, la personificación de una deidad. ¡Qué desilusión se debe haber llevado al verme!, igual a la que debió sentir padre cuando supo de mi nacimiento.

Pero en ese instante, cuando debía comportarme con mayor dominio de mi misma, las palabras se negaron a salir de mi boca, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquellos lagos azules, que transmitían tanto calma como ira y pasión. Me sentía intimidada por aquella mirada, tan desafiante, tan gallarda, tan dominante.

Él no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, me sentía desconcertada al observarle con detenimiento, su tez, de un cálido tono tostado, su nariz delicada, la suave prominencia de sus pómulos, su barbilla firme y sus labios apenas esbozando una sonrisa me tenían cautivada. Además de su perfecta vestimenta negra con el blasón de los Saotome grabado en el pecho, le daba un aspecto de ser un hombre excepcional. Debía reconocerlo, me sentía bajo un extraño hechizo que jamás había experimentado antes en mi vida y de pronto, recordé lo que estaba haciendo allí y me obligué a reaccionar, debía continuar con mi arriesgado plan.

-La señora Tendo soy yo –me escuché decir con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Noté que todos a mi alrededor se sorprendían con mis palabras, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a la profundidad de aquellos perfectos ojos azules que me observaban con atención.

Y entonces lo supe, tenían razón, todos los rumores eran ciertos, me encontraba en presencia de la reencarnación de Hachiman, dios de la guerra y no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarle para no salir lastimada.

El primer paso en mi futuro inmediato ya lo había dado, lo que tuviera que venir con posterioridad y mi suerte, la dejaba en manos de aquel hombre.

Finalmente comprendía que podía controlar a mis hombres, podía controlar mi caballo, podía controlar mis acciones y mi mente, pero no podía controlar mi corazón.

Porque aquel señor a quien apenas conocía, ya ejercía todo el control sobre él.

Y el saberlo, me atemorizaba demasiado.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Segundo capítulo y avanzando. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?, espero que no muy mal.

2.-Bueno, las extrañas palabras de este capítulo. No hay muchas en mi opinión:

-Hakama: la hakama no es más que un pantalón largo que se usa sobre el kimono. Utilizado por los samuráis en la época medieval cuando el guerrero cabalgaba, para protegerse las piernas. Tiene cinco pliegues por delante y dos por detrás. Se fija al cuerpo utilizando cuatro tiras que reciben el nombre de himo.

-Hachiman: Akane lo dijo, es el dios de la guerra de acuerdo al sintoismo.

3.- Quiero agradecer enormemente por el recibimiento que le dieron a este escrito. En verdad que aquello me tiene inmensamente feliz porque esta historia significa mucho para mí. A quienes me regalaron algo de su tiempo al leer el primer capítulo y muy especialmente a quienes me dejaron saber su opinión mediante un review, muchísimas gracias. A **Nia06, Caro, Marina, shojo88, HitomiRut **(Gracias por el review y por las palabras de aliento. No sé cuál será el ritmo de actualización, pero espero no tardar tanto. Gracias, gracias ^^), **momito** (Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras ^^), **Rmtl Des, Sele, Sofi, Yram **(Sí, nueva historia, ya ves que no pude aguantarme. Ya pronto pretendo dar a conocer más detalles. Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo ^^), **Marce, gabrielajeu **(Gracias por tus palabras y tu consejo. Tienes toda la razón y es una de las cosas en las que trataré de ser más cuidadosa, ya que me parece fundamental que no resulte tedioso el relato de las situaciones que vivan los protagonistas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^)**, Mei Otsume, Monica Tendo **(Gracias por leer esta historia. Más abajo contestaré un poco más extenso a tu review ¿si?. Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo ^^),** Paola, BABY SONY **(Me alegra saber que te gustó esta historia y que también cuento con tu apoyo para ella. Gracias de corazón y espero que te siga gustando ^^), **monyk **(Gracias por el apoyo, y este capítulo no tardó tanto. Veré qué puedo hacer con los siguientes. Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^) y** lerinne.** Les agradezco de todo corazón por dejarme conocer su opinión respecto a este nuevo desafío que recién comienza.

4.-Es todo por ahora y será hasta una próxima entrega. Que tengan una excelente semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

****Ahora sí, Monica Tendo:

Primero, quisiera agradecerte una vez más por leer esta historia y dejarme tu opinión. Trataré de controlar un poco el uso excesivo de términos antiguos o en japonés y creo que en este capítulo se vio reflejado, ya que utilicé sólo dos palabras que creo, pueden resultar algo desconocidas.

Es cierto, lo reconozco, soy una especie de ratón de biblioteca que devora tanto libros como fics y otro tipo de escritos, pero mi intención nunca ha sido 'complicar' la lectura de mis escritos a propósito, al contrario, es por eso que utilizo las notas finales como herramienta para explicar un poco a qué me refiero cuando cito alguna palabra o situación que pienso, no todos conocen y no tan sólo en esta historia, en otras también me ha sucedido.

El punto es, que mi idea principal es tratar de hacer un fic con un contexto histórico real de fondo y para eso, para darle un poco más de credibilidad a la historia, por decirlo de alguna forma, me resulta indispensable incorporar algunas cosas como estas palabras. No soy una experta en el tema, conozco mis limitaciones. Por lo mismo, estoy investigando lo más que puedo para escribir esta historia y créeme, es un poco difícil llevar a los personajes al pasado, porque tienes que imaginarte una época totalmente distinta a lo que conoces, por ejemplo, en este mismo capítulo, obligatoriamente tuve que utilizar el término "palanquín" para referirme al transporte de la prometida de Ranma, porque en aquella época era el medio de trasporte que utilizaban las damas y los grandes señores. Así, muchas palabras son distintas y hay términos, sobre todo en vestimentas, armas, descripción de casas y títulos jerárquicos, que no tienen un sinónimo y es por eso que decidí incorporar las palabras o nombres y explicarlos luego.

Lamento de verdad el que con esto dificulte tu lectura. No es que yo quiera vanagloriarme de lo mucho que pueda saber, de verdad que no, ya lo he dicho, estoy aprendiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia.

En verdad, trataré de controlar un poco las palabras, pero te pido paciencia y comprensión, porque no podré eliminar todos los términos antiguos y las palabras japonesas.

Agradezco enormemente tu comentario y espero que de aquí en adelante no se dificulte mucho la lectura de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y será hasta pronto.

Cuídate mucho y que tengas una buena semana.

Besos.

Madame… ^^


	3. Nerima

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

_********Capítulo especialmente dedicado a una amiga a quien quiero y admiro muchísimo por ser hoy el día de su cumpleaños. Para ti mi querida Caro, por el apoyo y la amistad que me brindas, este pequeño obsequio virtual. Sé que no es mucho pero la intención vale ¿no? Espero te guste y disfruta al máximo de este día ¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños! ^^****** **_

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

*** * ***

_**"De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Capítulo III

"**Nerima"**

Allí estaba yo, con todo el séquito de mi hermana a mis espaldas. La comitiva observaba con asombro y temor ese primer enfrentamiento con Ranma Saotome, aquel daimyō que pronto se convertiría en su señor.

La cortesía y el protocolo exigían que yo me prosternara a los pies de ese hombre. Al ser un señor de la guerra y muy afamado por lo demás, nadie podía dejar de hacerlo y nadie querría dejar de hacerlo, ya que era sabido que semejante falta ante un señor de alto rango podía acarrearle la muerte segura al imprudente.

Para mi desgracia, yo era muy imprudente, así que no hice nada por arrojarme al suelo como se hubiera esperado que hiciera. En vez de eso, me quedé observándole de forma desafiante por un largo lapso de tiempo en el que me pareció que todo el valor que me caracterizaba se me escapaba con cada respiración.

Entonces y sin siquiera imaginármelo, el señor de aquellas tierras se inclinó en una profunda y perfecta reverencia dedicada a mí, la hija menor de Soun Tendo, la que menos merecía tal deferencia.

Ranma Saotome, daimyō del dominio de Nerima, no se inclinaba ante nadie. Ningún señor de la guerra hacía algo semejante, sólo Su Majestad Imperial y el shōgun merecían esa señal de respeto y sin embargo, el joven señor, el prometido de mi hermana mayor, la reencarnación de Hachiman se inclinaba ante mí, una jovencita de dieciséis años, ignorada desde el nacimiento por su propia familia.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, no a mí.

Sentí mi rostro arder con las palabras que escuché a continuación y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo insospechado.

-Por fin tengo la dicha de apreciar su indescriptible belleza, señora Tendo.

No, aquello no podía ser verdad, no me estaba sucediendo, era una confusión. Yo no podía parecerle bella a un señor como él.

Mi cuerpo menudo, mi vestimenta un tanto ruda, mi poco sofisticado peinado, mi rostro acalorado y mi nula reacción a actuar de acuerdo a lo que se esperaba de una joven dama perteneciente a la nobleza, eran aspectos que jugaban completamente en mi contra.

¡Todo en mí estaba en desacuerdo con el prototipo de belleza que los hombres admiraban!

Lo que decía aquel señor era una mentira, debía serlo, y yo tenía que asumirlo.

Parpadeé un par de veces y con una profunda inhalación de aire, traté de calmarme.

-No merezco tantas atenciones, mi señor –contesté, mientras hacía el tardío intento de prosternarme a sus pies-. Su gentileza es enorme y yo no...

No pude seguir con el cortés discurso que estaba improvisando, ya que apenas estaba posando una de mis rodillas en la tierra, me vi sorprendida por un rápido movimiento del brazo derecho del prometido de mi hermana, quien me tomó firmemente impidiendo que me arrojara a sus pies. Mis ojos encontraron los suyos, era una posición bastante incomoda e impropia para una joven noble y un gran señor, pero yo no era totalmente consiente de lo correcto o incorrecto en aquel momento.

No, sólo podía sentir los latidos cada vez más apresurados de mi corazón, el calor en mis mejillas y esa indescriptible sensación de regocijo que inundaba todo mi ser.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –dijo él.

Tuve miedo. ¿Era posible que lo que sentía fuera eso que todos describían como amor? ¿Era posible que ese señor hiciera flaquear mis convicciones tan rápidamente?

Me incorporé con torpeza e hice una reverencia apresurada, más que nada para esconder mi rostro que estaba segura, se encontraba profundamente sonrojado.

-Mi señor –contesté apresuradamente. No sabía qué más decir, las palabras no venían en mi ayuda y comencé a desesperarme. Nunca antes había sentido tanta confusión al enfrentar una situación semejante, aunque tampoco había vivido nunca antes algo así.

Al incorporarme nuevamente, lo vi sonreír. Otro punto en mi contra. ¡Qué tenía aquel señor que lograba hacer que mis piernas temblaran con sólo regalarme una sonrisa!

-Soy Saotome Ranma, tu prometido, señora Tendo. Bienvenida al dominio de Nerima, mi tierra.

Sonreí amablemente y al parecer, eso no le agradó, porque me observó con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y una especie de suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios.

-Tendo Akane es mi nombre, mi señor. Es todo un honor para mí y mi familia el que me hayas elegido para compartir tu camino.

Él inclinó su cabeza levemente y luego se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. Con un firme pero elegante gesto de su brazo, indicó a un joven que permanecía a no más de cinco pasos de donde estábamos.

Vestía una impecable armadura, aunque no tan soberbia como la de su señor. El joven era sólo un poco más bajo que el señor Saotome, de cabellos cortos de un color castaño y mirada apacible, aparentaba tener la misma edad que el señor del dominio.

-Él es Hibiki Ryoga, mi comandante de caballería y mi mejor amigo. Si por cualquier motivo yo no estoy y necesitas algo, Akane, puedes dirigirte a él con toda confianza.

El señor Hibiki me dedicó una reverencia que yo me apresuré en devolver.

-Será un honor y un privilegio servirte, señora Tendo –dijo después.

-Gracias, señor Hibiki.

A continuación, todo sucedió muy rápido. El señor Saotome impartió un par de ordenes a sus hombres, observó el cielo y luego hacia la colina. Parecía como si estuviera calculando algo.

Con posterioridad, volvió a observarme seriamente y me ofreció su brazo. Yo reaccioné tardíamente y con torpeza pude apoyar mi mano en su antebrazo.

-Si emprendemos el camino ahora, podemos llegar al castillo a la hora del perro –dijo avanzando junto a mí, los pasos que nos separaban del palanquín-. Así, el resto del camino no será tan pesado.

-Mi señor, preferiría seguirte montando mi caballo –dije de pronto, él me observó y luego de un momento sonrió.

-Pensé que el viaje en palanquín era lo bastante cómodo para una dama de alta cuna.

Me sonrojé nuevamente y esquivé su mirada.

-No es nada cómodo viajar encerrada en un armatoste como ese –dije olvidando por completo con quien hablaba-. El calor es sofocante, duele la musculatura, el aire se encierra y no logro respirar bien, además, el eterno vaivén hace que sienta ganas de devolver...

-Mi señora –interrumpió mi aya el discurso nada apropiado que me encontraba diciendo. Cologne siempre sabía cómo evitar que por no pensar antes de hablar, terminara cometiendo una imprudencia-. Cuales son tus órdenes, mi señora.

-Mi señor, te presento a la anciana Cologne, mi aya –dije mirando asustada a mi estricta nodriza-. Ella es Kuonji Ukyo, mi doncella.

-Ya las conocí –dijo él- aunque no de la forma en que debía.

Pude notar la incomodidad en la reacción de Ukyo; el ser confundida con su señora era embarazoso y eso era justamente lo que había hecho el prometido de mi hermana.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cabalgarás hasta el castillo?

-Sí mi señor, me siento más libre a lomos de Kio.

-Mis hombres indicarán el camino, tú puedes venir conmigo.

-Mi señor, no quisiera abusar de tu generosidad, pero debo darle algunas órdenes a mis hombres, así es que me parece que sería mejor que te adelantaras. Yo seguiré la caravana.

-Una mujer que sabe muy bien lo que quiere y no teme solicitarlo –murmuró, pero yo alcancé a oírle. Incliné la cabeza de forma sumisa, aunque no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro-. Bien, se hará como la señora Tendo quiere.

Hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza y giró sobre sus talones. Le vi avanzar con prestancia hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban sus hombres y mis ojos fueron testigos de cómo montaba a lomos de su negro caballo de un impecable salto. Definitivamente, Ranma Saotome era el hombre de la leyenda, aquella reencarnación de un dios en la tierra.

El negro pelaje de su caballo de combate brillaba con los rayos del sol y él se veía imponente sobre el animal.

Escuché que con su profunda y potente voz se dirigía a sus hombres, pero no pude distinguir bien las palabras. Luego, vi que cuatro de sus hombres comenzaban a cabalgar hacia la retaguardia, otros cuatro lo hacían hacia la avanzada, el señor Saotome me dedicó un nuevo saludo con su cabeza y espoleó su caballo, éste hizo una elegante cabriola y se dispuso a partir al trote. Hibiki lo siguió, dejando tras de sí a los dos guerreros que portaban los estandartes con el blasón de los Saotome.

-Ranma Saotome, señor del dominio –me escuché murmurar-. Me pregunto si será tan indomable como un caballo salvaje.

-¿Y tú pretendes averiguarlo, mi querida niña?

Las palabras de Cologne me devolvieron a la realidad. Mi anciana aya se encontraba a dos pasos de distancia, subida en su largo bastón y me miraba como si tratara de leerme el pensamiento.

Sí, la anciana mujer siempre había sabido cómo intimidarme. Sonreí forzadamente.

-Debemos seguir al señor Saotome –le dije con serenidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Akane? –preguntó ella, evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho yo-. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora, mi niña?

-En salvar a mi familia, Cologne.

-No, tú no sabes el peligro que corren tanto tú como tu familia.

-Hablaremos luego de eso, ahora necesito organizar a mis hombres. Tú –le indiqué a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban próximos-. Ve y llama a tu superior.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Apresúrate, no tenemos tiempo.

-Sí.

El joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas para cumplir mi orden. Entre tanto, yo me acerqué a Ukyo.

-Ukyo, quiero que empieces a correr la voz del cambio de planes entre las mujeres que nos acompañan. No tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, todas, absolutamente todas, deberán estar enteradas de que he tomado el lugar de Kasumi.

-¡Señora! –dijo mi doncella con evidente preocupación en su voz-. ¡En verdad piensas suplantar a tu hermana!

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para salvarnos a todos. Hiroshi se encuentra en busca de los prófugos. Hasta que no los encuentre, debo ganar tiempo para que mi hermana vuelva y cumpla con su deber.

-Pero, cuando el señor Saotome se entere...

-Eso lo veré a su debido tiempo –le interrumpí-. Ahora ve Ukyo, no podemos perder tiempo. Debes decirles a todas que digan que soy la señora Tendo, la prometida del señor Saotome y quien viene desde Kyoto, a desposarse con él.

-No puedo, Akane. No mi señora, tú correrías peligro y...

-¡Ukyo! –le grité-. Es una orden. Obedece a tu señora.

Detestaba tratar de mala manera a Ukyo, ella era mi doncella, pero también era mi amiga. Casi habíamos crecido juntas y se había convertido en la única amiga que había tenido en mi vida, prácticamente una hermana para mí. Los únicos defectos que poseía la muchacha eran el ser demasiado curiosa y también muy aprensiva conmigo.

-Sí, mi señora –dijo finalmente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Una advertencia más Ukyo, las mujeres no deben enterarse de que Hiroshi se encuentra buscando a mi hermana. Sólo deben decir que yo soy la prometida del señor Saotome.

-Sí, mi señora.

Mi doncella me observó con tristeza y logré ver cómo se limpiaba una lágrima antes de dirigirse a cumplir mi orden. No supe si lloraba porque le había dolido el que la tratase tan duramente o porque se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

Quise disculparme con ella, pero no tuve tiempo, ya que en ese momento llegaba el jovencito que había mandado a buscar a su superior, acompañado de Daisuke, el hombre que seguía a Hiroshi en jerarquía.

Daisuke era un guerrero tan confiable como Hiroshi, ambos eran mis mejores hombres.

Les habían entrenado juntos desde pequeños, aunque compartían algo más que su obediencia y fidelidad a la familia Tendo. Ukyo me había comentado que ambos sentían una secreta atracción por la misma mujer, alguien que no era adecuada para ellos dada su alta cuna.

No tuve que indagar más para saber a quién se refería mi doncella, pero por respeto y humildad, siempre me hice la desentendida frente a aquella embarazosa situación.

Daisuke desmontó de su caballo y se acercó a mí.

-Mi señora, cuáles son tus órdenes –dijo haciendo una apresurada reverencia, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-El señor Saotome se encontró conmigo, Daisuke. Hiroshi se fue por orden mía tras los prófugos. Hasta que él no vuelva, debemos ganar tiempo. Para eso, yo, como señora de la familia, tomaré el lugar de mi hermana –noté que Daisuke tensaba sus hombros y su rostro, siempre tan tranquilo, adquiría un gesto adusto-. Necesito que hagas jurar a toda la comitiva para que digan a quien les pregunte, que yo soy la prometida del señor Saotome. Escúchame bien, quiero que todos digan que soy la legítima prometida, quien ha venido a desposarse con el señor de estas tierras. Se aplicará la pena de muerte a quien se niegue a hacerlo.

-Mi señora, es una locura, ellos no se prestarán para una mentira semejante.

-No es su mentira, es la mía. Además, les dirás que yo tomaré el lugar de mi hermana, pero no que se lo devolveré cuando Hiroshi logre traerla de vuelta.

-Aún así, no querrán hacerlo. Los hombres no son tontos, se darán cuenta de lo que quieres hacer, mi señora.

-¿Por qué no querrán hacerlo? ¿Acaso quieren morir?

-No es eso, mi señora. Lo que no querrán es ver morir a su señora, a quien... quieren demasiado; aquella que es más importante que sus insignificantes vidas.

Me conmovió esa declaración y mi corazón pareció dar un salto dentro de mi pecho. Sabía que esas palabras las decía el hombre, aquel que sentía algo más que gratitud por su señora, no el guerrero, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dar pie atrás en mi decisión.

-Daisuke, si no queremos morir, deben hacer lo que te digo. Es una orden.

Lo observé en silencio, esperando su reacción. Ese joven me observaba con devoción y pude ver la misma expresión de Ukyo en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-Oigo y obedezco, mi señora –dijo finalmente con emoción contenida, posando una rodilla en tierra y doblando su tronco en una reverencia.

Luego se levantó y volvió a montar. Rápidamente reunió a algunos hombres a su alrededor, vi que todos me observaban sorprendidos, luego, cada uno de ellos hizo una profunda reverencia en mi dirección y se dispersaron.

La noticia se difundiría velozmente y confiaba en contar con la fidelidad y lealtad de toda la comitiva.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi caballo. Monté de un salto y di la orden de partir.

El castillo del prometido de mi hermana me esperaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La comitiva empezó a avanzar de forma lenta y pausada. Los hombres que el señor Saotome había dejado atrás, se formaron junto a los guerreros Tendo que llevaban los estandartes con el blasón de mi familia. A medida que nos adentrábamos en el dominio de Nerima, empezaba a experimentar nuevas emociones.

Me encontraba ansiosa por conocer aquella tierra, me sentía un poco asustada por el futuro que me esperaba. Pero no era un temor a la muerte lo que me inquietaba, secretamente, empezaba a reconocer que deseaba que Hiroshi jamás encontrara a mi hermana, porque el día en que él lo consiguiera, yo tendría que decirle adiós a esos verdes parajes que se me presentaban ahora, tendría que decirle adiós a esa fértil tierra que pisaba mi caballo y tendría que decirle adiós a esos inquietantes ojos azules que venían a mi memoria en ese momento.

Sonreí con melancolía. ¿Qué pensaría padre de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diría Nabiki, mi astuta hermana de la audacia que había cometido? ¿Qué sermón me regalaría Kasumi al enterarse de que estaba ocupando su lugar?

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de concentrarme en el camino, avanzábamos por un sendero bordeado a ambos lados por enormes cedros que le daban frescor a una tarde demasiado calurosa. Cerré mis ojos un momento y me dejé guiar por Kio, sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro, deleitándome con la frescura que nos regalaban aquellos árboles.

Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver los primeros campos de cultivo a ambos lados del camino. Sí, el dominio de Nerima era una tierra fértil y hermosa.

Los campesinos y labradores que se encontraban en sus faenas, habían hecho un descanso para ver pasar la comitiva. Nos observaban con asombro y curiosidad desde los campos de cultivo.

Observé al cielo despejado y luego enfoqué mi vista al frente. A unos metros delante de mí, divisé la figura negra del señor Saotome. Conversaba animadamente con Hibiki, volteó el rostro y pude ver sus ojos observarme por unos instantes.

¿Sería capaz de engañar a ese hombre? ¿Sería capaz de jugar con algo tan importante como su honor?

Suspiré profundamente, ya había comenzado a jugar y no podía dar pie atrás. Sólo esperaba conseguir jugar ese arriesgado juego de una manera convincente por el mayor tiempo posible.

Atravesamos un puente de piedra bastante extenso. Era una estructura colosal que servía para cruzar un caudaloso río que bajaba desde la colina que habíamos dejado atrás para pasar por gran parte de la ciudad.

En uno de sus muros, el puente tenía grabado el blasón de los Saotome.

En un principio, el pueblo me pareció pequeño, pero a medida que avanzábamos, la ciudad se extendía ante mis ojos y murmullos y gritos de todo tipo inundaban mis oídos.

Cuando las primeras casas del pueblo comenzaron a poblar el camino, fui testigo de cómo el pueblo entero parecía adorar a su señor. Para mi sorpresa, nadie se prosternaba a sus pies, al contrario, todos, ancianos, niños, mujeres y hombres lo saludaban con respeto, haciendo graves reverencias, pero era innegable el cariño que expresaban aquellos rostros, y los niños corrían tras la comitiva, vitoreando el nombre Saotome.

Sentí el relincho de un caballo a mi lado. Cuando di vuelta mi rostro, pude ver a Cologne, montada en una dócil yegua.

-Le respetan y le quieren –comentó.

Yo sólo asentí y observé cómo el señor Saotome le indicaba a una niña de unos ocho años, una dirección hacia atrás.

Cuando yo pasé por donde la niña se encontraba, la pequeña se acercó corriendo a mí y me entregó un enorme ramo de flores, peonías de un color rosado pálido. La pequeña me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-La señora Tendo es más bella de lo que decían –dijo haciendo una reverencia-. El señor Saotome será muy feliz junto a ella. Mi señor se lo merece. ¡Bienvenida a Nerima señora Tendo!

-Gracias –fue lo único que pude articular.

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que no solo engañaría al señor Saotome, también engañaría a todo su pueblo. Un pueblo que lo amaba y lo respetaba. Sentí culpa y remordimiento.

-Mi niña, ¿me puedes explicar en qué tontería estás pensando?

Mi aya me sacó abruptamente de mis cavilaciones. La observé de soslayo y traté de darme valor para lo que debía decirle. Sabía que Cologne encontraría mil y un problemas en mi plan, e iba a tener razón.

-Debo reemplazar a mi hermana, sabes que es la única alternativa para que Hiroshi vuelva con ella para obligarla a cumplir con el acuerdo que existe entre padre y el señor Saotome.

-Viniste hasta aquí como compañera de la dama Kasumi, esa era tu misión Akane, acompañarla durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio.

-Lo sé, pero ella se escapó. Yo soy una Tendo, puedo y debo reemplazar a Kasumi para salvar el nombre de mi familia.

-Akane, no puedes reemplazarla –negó mi aya.

-Sí puedo –dije con más terquedad que convicción.

-Si finges que eres su prometida, le estarás engañando.

-Lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga. Si dejo que él se entere de que su verdadera prometida, la perfecta Kasumi Tendo, escapó de su compromiso para fugarse con un simple médico, el señor Saotome sería capaz de ordenar que nos mataran a todos. Luego atacaría nuestra tierra, y padre, junto a toda nuestra gente perecería. Ese es nuestro destino, Cologne, no puedo dejar que eso le suceda a mi pueblo.

-¿Y qué crees que sucederá cuando él se entere que lo engañaste?

-Para cuando eso pase, yo seré la única en pagar por mi falta. El señor Saotome no podrá rechazar a Kasumi, no le quedará otra opción que aceptarla y conformarse con reclamar mi vida.

-Mi niña, todavía es tiempo de decirle la verdad, parece ser una buena persona, entenderá y no tendrás que sacrificarte.

-No Cologne, tú sabes como son todos los señores de la guerra, mira lo que hicieron contigo, te capturaron y te regalaron a mi familia como si fueses una mercancía. Qué te hace pensar que el señor Saotome es diferente a otros señores de la guerra. No quiero que mi pueblo, mis amigos, tú y Ukyo que son las únicas que me han querido verdaderamente, sufran la furia del señor por culpa de la estupidez de mi hermana.

-No logro entenderte Akane –mi aya hizo una pausa para observarme detenidamente, luego continuó-. No será otro tu motivo al querer reemplazar a la dama Kasumi.

-¿Qué otro motivo?

-No conocíamos al señor, ahora que nos encontramos con él, pude apreciar lo atractivo que es él y...

-¡Te dije que jamás me dejaría dominar por sentimientos tan banales! –exploté, furiosa ante el comentario de Cologne-. ¡El que sea atractivo o no, me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Salvaré mi casa y a mi gente, desde hoy soy la prometida del señor Saotome!

Cologne movió su cabeza en negación y cerró sus ojos.

-Malos son los designios que se fuerzan, mi niña. Espero equivocarme, pero nada bueno presiento. Sufrirás con este engaño, porque tú nunca podrás controlar tu corazón... –dijo mirando hacia delante-. Y él tampoco –finalizó en un susurro.

Fruncí el ceño y obstinadamente defendí mi postura.

-La decisión está tomada. Seré la prometida de Ranma Saotome, hasta que Kasumi vuelva. Necesito de tu ayuda Cologne.

-El día en que la dama Kasumi vuelva para cumplir con su acuerdo, tú tendrás solo dos opciones Akane. Espero que sepas cuáles son.

-El día en que Kasumi regrese, mi vida acabará, lo sé.

-El señor tendrá que elegir si te quita la vida con sus propias manos o la recibe por tu decisión. La falta que pretendes llevar a cabo se lavará sólo con tu sangre, mi niña.

-Así será.

-Una pieza digna para la mejor representación del teatro Nō.

Yo la observé con melancolía, pero no pude evitar una sonrisa de triunfo. Mi aya sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces, yo representaré mi papel hasta el final. Sabes mejor que nadie que nos encanta el Nō.

-Sí, pero sólo si lo vemos desde fuera, no si participamos de él.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de verlo de cerca Cologne. Será una espectacular representación y te sentirás orgullosa de tu niña.

-No puedo sentirme orgullosa de mi niña, al saber que piensa suicidarse por sostener una mentira que puede evitarse.

-Y comprometer la vida de todos –complementé yo.

-Le prometí a tu madre que velaría por ti hasta el fin de mis días Akane, que te cuidaría como lo hice con ella y con tus hermanas. No está en mis planes el morir después de la que he llegado a amar como la nieta que nunca tuve.

-Cologne...

-Te ayudaré en esta locura –me interrumpió la anciana, con lágrimas en los ojos que dejó escapar silenciosamente-. Representaré mi papel al igual que tú y cuando llegue el momento, ambas nos iremos juntas a la tierra pura de Amida. El buda de la Luz Compasiva nos recibirá y podremos encontrarnos con tu madre.

-No tienes que hacer algo así.

-Debo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo –dijo mi aya con decisión-. El capricho y el egoísmo de la dama Kasumi no me separará de mi niña. Dime, ¿qué quedaría para una vieja como yo, guerrera incansable que fue capturada y convertida en nodriza lejos de su tierra, sin la compañía de la única persona que la ha tratado con cariño? De todas formas, moriría de tristeza. Prefiero morir con honor y a tu lado, mi niña.

Mis ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento y asentí.

-Entonces, ambas emprenderemos el viaje hacia la tierra pura cuando llegue el momento.

En silencio, seguimos avanzando por el camino rodeado de casas y comercio, hasta que llegamos a un llano. Desde allí, el camino se abría; la vegetación era abundante y en lontananza divisé el gran castillo, una construcción imponente de siete pisos. La base de piedra sostenía numerosas y estilizadas pagodas de madera, estuco blanco y tejas color terracota que curvaban el tejado. El soberbio castillo se encontraba emplazado en la cima de una colina que daba a un despeñadero.

Los guardias que permanecían en la garita adyacente a la muralla de protección, salieron enseguida a recibir a su señor.

Había llegado a mi destino, el castillo de Nerima. Seguramente, el último recinto que sabría de mi existencia.

Estaba pronta a cumplir los diecisiete años de edad y no sabía si lo lograría. Mi destino estaba en las manos de Hiroshi, quien debía encontrar a mi hermana y en manos del señor Saotome, quien decidiría de qué forma debía morir cuando se descubriera mi engaño.

Estábamos a escasos metros de cruzar la gran puerta del castillo y supe enseguida que la representación estaba a punto de comenzar, porque cuando cruzara aquél portón, sería la prometida oficial del señor Saotome.

Suspiré profundamente y me aferré con una de mis manos al colgante que llevaba al cuello.

_-"Madre, ayudadme a que todo salga como pretendo"_ –dije para mí, mientras mi caballo cruzaba el portón principal y yo detenía su andar. Observé el interior del castillo y luego, busqué mi pañuelo de seda para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que pudieran quedar en mi rostro, mientras la comitiva se apresuraba en desmontar y comenzaban a ocuparse en desembalar todos los bultos, arcones y equipaje de la futura señora Saotome.

Me obligué a componer mi semblante y sonreír.

La mayor representación en mi corta existencia de un drama digno de la más exitosa obra Nō estaba a punto de comenzar… y yo esperaba desempeñar mi papel a la perfección.

* * *

Me encontraba hechizado por aquellos ojos desafiantes y cándidos. Jamás mujer alguna había conseguido dominarme con tan sólo una mirada y una frase. Me sentía estúpido y como el gran señor que era, sabía que todos los presentes esperaban mi reacción, pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios y mi cuerpo no respondía a mis requerimientos.

Era como si de pronto me hubiera transformado en una inamovible linterna de piedra o en una estatua de algún buda, tan comunes de ver en los caminos que rodeaban la región.

Debía hacer algo y rápido. La señora Tendo parecía no tener intenciones de rendirme los honores que me correspondían, primero por ser su futuro esposo y segundo por ser un daimyō.

Yo sabía que debía castigar esa falta, seguramente otros señores no hubieran titubeado un momento en desenfundar su wakizashi y cercenar el delicado cuello que se me presentaba tan desafiante, pero yo no era como otros señores y no podía negar que el quitarle la vida a una mujer indefensa sólo por no prosternarse a mis pies era algo que me desagradaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Era distinto cortar cabezas, cercenar extremidades y atravesar cuerpos en una batalla en donde la vida y el honor están en juego, a hacerlo en tiempos de paz y a una mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa en unos cuantos días más.

Notaba que todos los que se encontraban allí me observaban insistentemente y con impaciencia.

Así que creían que iba a decapitar a la insolente niña que tenía en frente. Qué decepción debieron llevarse cuando una vez más, abandoné el protocolo y me incliné en una reverencia, diciendo una breve pero segura frase.

-Por fin tengo la dicha de apreciar su indescriptible belleza, señora Tendo.

Quería reír a carcajada cuando pude observar por el rabillo del ojo el desconcierto que expresaba el dulce rostro de mi prometida.

Todos debían estar pensando que lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho, lo que 'no' había hecho la señora Tendo merecía un castigo ejemplar, pero yo, no tenía intenciones de castigar a una divinidad hecha mujer.

¿Podría haber hecho algo semejante cuando en frente tenia a una menuda niña que seguro no superaba los dieciocho años, con una belleza distinta a la de todas las damas que había conocido en mi vida y que parecía emanar de su interior?

No, ella no merecía un trato semejante y yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a dárselo. En mi interior sabía que aquella niña me había deslumbrado.

Lo sabía por los acelerados latidos de mi corazón; lo sabía por el secreto nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento y lo sabía porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llevarla al castillo pronto y así esperar que pasaran rápidamente los días para desposarme con ella, aunque por supuesto, ése sería mi secreto. No estaba dispuesto a que una jovencita altanera como ella se enterase de que tenía cautivado a un hombre como yo.

No, jamás reconocería que una mujer pudiera ejercer un mínimo de control sobre mí. Eso aún no se producía, pero al verla ahí de pie, temí que lo consiguiera.

Vi cómo trataba de prosternarse a mis pies con un movimiento tardío.

-No merezco tantas atenciones, mi señor. Su gentileza es enorme y yo no...

Me incorporé enseguida, tomé su brazo con firmeza e impedí que se arrojara a la tierra que pisábamos.

La posición no era nada decorosa, nos encontrábamos muy juntos, demasiado para ser nuestro primer encuentro formal y el hecho de que yo me tomara la libertad de sujetarla de su delicada extremidad iba contra todo protocolo.

No me importó, mis ojos buscaron los de ella y pude ver la incertidumbre y el temor que expresaban. Pero, ¿cuál era su mayor temor?, ¿el que yo la tratase mal?, ¿o tal vez que me aprovechara de su situación, lejos de su casa, de su familia y ante la perspectiva de un matrimonio arreglado?

Solté su brazo delicadamente para darle un poco de seguridad y espacio, y de la forma más apacible que pude, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

Ella pareció desconcertada e hizo una breve y torpe reverencia, con nada de gracia y muy poca elegancia. El verla actuar de una forma que estaba seguro, no acostumbraba, inspiraba tanta ternura que agradecí internamente a los dioses por haberla enviado a mi vida.

-Mi señor –dijo con poca seguridad.

Era definitivo, la niña estaba asustada. Seguramente había escuchado miles de historias siniestras acerca de los señores de la guerra y sus costumbres.

Cuando se incorporó, le sonreí para inspirarle algo de confianza. Lo menos que quería era que la que se convertiría en mi esposa me temiera.

-Soy Saotome Ranma, tu prometido, señora Tendo. Bienvenida al dominio de Nerima, mi tierra –dije con total seguridad y la dignidad que me fue posible.

Ella sonrió y entonces lo supe de inmediato. Debo reconocerlo, me atemorizó demasiado el darme cuenta de que aquella niña me había hechizado. Los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más fuertes y acelerados, mis manos comenzaron a sudar de repente y el resto de las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor parecieron envanecerse en el aire.

Sólo existía ella con su envolvente e hipnotizante sonrisa. Me vi traicionado por los sentimientos que la jovencita había despertado en mi interior y suspiré de forma ahogada.

¡Maldito suspiro! ¡Los señores de la guerra no suspiraban por nadie! ¡Ni siquiera por una hermosa jovencita que se convertiría en su esposa en pocos días más!

-Tendo Akane es mi nombre, mi señor. Es todo un honor para mí y mi familia el que me hayas elegido para compartir tu camino.

Mientras ella hablaba, sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y una desconocida sensación, mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría que jamás había experimentado, inundó mi pecho dándome una sensación de vértigo.

Debía calmarme, debía enfriar mis pensamientos y debía alejar esos extraños y desconocidos sentimientos que la joven señora Tendo había despertado en mi interior.

Para conseguirlo, hice un gesto de asentimiento con mi cabeza y luego se me ocurrió presentarle a Ryoga. Mi amigo me sacaría de aquel trance.

-Él es Hibiki Ryoga, mi comandante de caballería y mi mejor amigo. Si por cualquier motivo yo no estoy y necesitas algo, Akane, puedes dirigirte a él con toda confianza.

Ryoga hizo una rápida reverencia que ella devolvió de forma impecable.

-Será un honor y un privilegio servirte, señora Tendo.

-Gracias, señor Hibiki.

Avancé un par de pasos para acercarme a mis hombres y les dije lo que pensaba hacer.

-Debemos reforzar la retaguardia y la avanzada del grupo. Acompañaré a la señora Tendo a su palanquín y volveré para confirmar la orden.

-Sí, mi señor –contestaron todos al unísono.

Luego observé el cielo y la colina. No podía dejar que la señora Tendo y sus mujeres subieran la pequeña pero escarpada colina, así que decidí que bien podríamos bordearla, sería un trayecto más largo y demoroso, pero más seguro para las mujeres.

Observé a mi prometida y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella titubeó. Me había demostrado en tan poco tiempo ser una jovencita aguerrida, audaz, de temperamento, muy bella, pero algo torpe. Definitivamente, resultaba ser una combinación que me atraía demasiado.

-Si emprendemos el camino ahora, podemos llegar al castillo a la hora del perro. Así, el resto del camino no será tan pesado –le dije con seguridad, aunque todo dependía de los inconvenientes que encontráramos en el camino. Según mis cálculos, era probable que llegáramos al castillo a la hora del perro, pero bien podríamos llegar un poco mas tarde, a la hora del jabalí. Esperaba que no. La hice avanzar conmigo hacia donde se encontraba el lujoso palanquín.

-Mi señor, preferiría seguirte montando mi caballo.

Me sorprendió su frase, se suponía que las damas nobles cuidaban siempre de su piel, ya que el sol la envejecía y le daba ese color tostado que no era bien visto por sus pares, ni apreciado por los hombres.

-Pensé que el viaje en palanquín era lo bastante cómodo para una dama de alta cuna.

Me di cuenta de su incomodidad y sonrojo, otra vez esa extraña sensación de regocijo embargando mi interior al ver que se sonrojaba de esa manera tan atrayente por una frase que yo le decía.

¡Qué me sucedía! ¡Cómo era posible que no pudiera controlar mi desbocado corazón al contemplar sus infantiles reacciones!

-No es nada cómodo viajar encerrada en un armatoste como ese –dijo de pronto-. El calor es sofocante, duele la musculatura, el aire se encierra y no logro respirar bien. Además, el eterno vaivén hace que sienta ganas de devolver...

-Mi señora. Cuales son tus órdenes, mi señora.

La anciana bajita habló con total autoridad y pude notar que la señora Tendo daba un respingo cuando escuchó su voz. Otra revelación, la anciana que no me agradaba mucho ejercía una marcada influencia sobre ella y el saberlo me preocupó, aunque no supe el por qué.

-Mi señor, te presento a la anciana Cologne, mi aya. Ella es Kuonji Ukyo, mi doncella.

-Ya las conocí, aunque no de la forma en que debía –dije reprimiendo lo que más pude la carcajada que tenía deseos de dejar escapar. El primer encuentro con ambas mujeres había sido algo... peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

La joven doncella se sintió incómoda y la anciana me observó ceñuda, definitivamente la anciana no me agradaba. Tal vez Hapossai me podría ayudar con ella, esperaría a llegar al castillo para hablar con él.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cabalgarás hasta el castillo?

-Sí mi señor, me siento más libre a lomos de Kio.

-Mis hombres indicarán el camino, tú puedes venir conmigo.

La vi titubear un momento y luego contestó con sumisión, pero con total seguridad.

-Mi señor, no quisiera abusar de tu generosidad, pero debo darle algunas órdenes a mis hombres, así es que me parece que sería mejor que te adelantaras. Yo seguiré la caravana.

La observé gravemente. La torpe niña tenía muy claro lo que quería y no dudaba en exponer sus deseos, ni siquiera al daimyō que se convertiría en su esposo. Entonces me vi cuestionándome si aquello sería un punto favorable o en contra.

-Una mujer que sabe muy bien lo que quiere y no teme solicitarlo. Bien, se hará como la señora Tendo quiere.

Me incliné nuevamente y me dirigí hacia donde me esperaban mis hombres, debía pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante esos breves momentos que había compartido con la se convertiría en mi esposa, Akane Tendo, la niña que había logrado que mi espíritu de guerrero sintiera temor.

Cuando llegué cerca de mis hombres, monté sobre mi caballo e impartí de inmediato mis órdenes.

-Escuchen, quiero que cuatro de ustedes se dirijan a la retaguardia, otros cuatro se incorporarán a la avanzada. Ustedes dos que portan los estandartes, se quedarán aquí, y cuando la señora Tendo dé la orden de emprender el viaje, tomarán ubicación al lado de los hombres que portan los estandartes de los Tendo. Es bueno que el pueblo se vaya acostumbrando desde ya a ver que el caballo negro ya no cabalgará solo –todos asintieron y se apresuraron a cumplir mi orden-. Ryoga, tú vendrás conmigo. Nos adelantaremos un poco, pero no tanto como para dejar a mi prometida desprotegida.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no ocupará el palanquín?

-No le agrada y la entiendo.

-Deberías cabalgar con ella entonces –afirmó Ryoga.

-Me pidió tiempo para transmitirle sus órdenes a sus hombres.

-No es normal que una señora contradiga a su futuro esposo. Tampoco es bueno que ella cabalgue sola.

-Ryoga, deja de cuestionarlo todo y obedece. Se hará lo que digo –mi amigo me observó con una mirada llena de desaprobación, luego suspiró e hizo que su caballo diera dos pasos.

-Oigo y obedezco, mi señor.

Yo lo observé con diversión. Ése era el problema con Ryoga, pensaba demasiado las cosas, encontraba un y mil dificultades en cada acción, siempre andaba al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar si yo no me regía por el estricto código ancestral que nos habían enseñado a respetar y temer desde pequeños.

Moví la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y observé a la señora Tendo. Todavía se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado y me miraba de forma seria. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Habría cumplido yo con sus expectativas?

Fruncí levemente el ceño ¡Desde cuándo me importaba lo que pensaran de mí! ¡Desde cuándo me preocupaba la impresión que le causaba a una mujer!

Le dediqué un nuevo saludo y espoleé a mi caballo suavemente, el corcel hizo una impecable cabriola y se puso al trote, Ryoga me siguió.

Sí, debía reconocer que después de conocer a la señora Tendo, sí me importaba lo que ella pensara de mí. Iba a convertirse en mi esposa, compartiríamos nuestras vidas y no me agradaba la idea de que la niña se sintiera atemorizada o intimidada por mi persona, aunque lo que secretamente me intrigaba era saber si conseguiría algún día agradarle por como yo soy, sin necesidad de evocar el matrimonio arreglado al que seguramente su padre la había obligado a aceptar.

Avanzamos junto a Ryoga y nos detuvimos a escasos ocho metros de distancia de donde permanecía mi futura esposa.

-Es bella –escuché comentar a mi compañero.

-¿Así lo crees?

-Por supuesto, tienes suerte Ranma.

-No es más que una niña mimada y torpe que cree que es hermosa porque todos se han encargado de adularla con comentarios como el tuyo.

Yo mismo me sorprendí de mis palabras, estaba diciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que realmente pensaba y no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Quizá el temor a que Ryoga se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que me sentía por haber quedado embobado durante ese primer encuentro con mi joven prometida, o tal vez era para demostrarme más a mí mismo que a mi amigo, que la jovencita no ejercería ningún efecto en mi persona.

Yo no me dejaría dominar por un sentimiento que jamás había conocido, ni tenía intenciones de conocer. El casarme con la señora Tendo sólo era parte de un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos clanes, una estrategia que me posesionaría en la estima de Su Majestad Imperial y que me daría las herramientas para seguir afianzando el poder de mi clan en el dominio.

La señora Tendo era hermosa, el ser más bello que había conocido, pero su belleza no interferiría en mis planes. Era mejor que todos supieran que a mí no me había cautivado su divina perfección, aunque eso fuera una mentira más grande que mi propio castillo.

Era bueno que intentara engañar a Ryoga, ya que si lo conseguía, quería decir que nadie dudaría de mi palabra. Él me conocía a la perfección y si no demostraba desconfianza ante mis palabras, todo estaría bien.

-¿Una niña mimada y torpe? –contestó Ryoga arqueando una ceja y con un tono de desconcierto-. ¿Estás ciego? Es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida y es tu prometida, se convertirá en tu esposa Ranma.

-Puede que sea linda, pero, ¿realmente crees que pueda compararse a una deidad?

-Estás ciego o loco, mi señor –dijo Ryoga negando con la cabeza-. De todas formas, te casarás con ella en pocos días.

-Sí, me casaré con ella en pocos días –me escuché decir en un susurro y no pude reprimir la tenue sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

En ese momento, la caravana comenzó a avanzar.

En silencio emprendimos el camino hacia el castillo. Pero yo no dejaba de pensar en ese encuentro. Recordaba cada palabra que había salido de sus labios, cada gesto, cada expresión de su delicado rostro.

Sí, no podía admitirlo frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a la señora Tendo, pero esa torpe niña había hecho que mi corazón se agitara con sólo recordar aquel extraño encuentro.

Algo me decía que desconfiara de ella, que no era bueno dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, pero, ¿podía yo desconfiar de ojos tan trasparentes?, ¿podía dudar de una niña tan dulce?

Aunque quisiera, mi corazón se negaba a hacer algo así.

-_"Nube escarlata..._ –pensé-. _Me pregunto si no traerás una enorme tormenta a mi vida"_.

Ya nos encontrábamos cerca de los campos de cultivo. Los esforzados campesinos miraban asombrados la numerosa comitiva que pasaba ante sus ojos. Estaban acostumbrados a verme pasar a mí, su señor, pero no lo estaban a ver a guerreros que portaban otro blasón, un palanquín finamente engalanado y una joven mujer que cabalgaba a lomos de un hermoso caballo blanco, quienes precisamente no dejaban de llamar poderosamente la atención.

-Los campesinos no saben cómo comportarse ante la señora Tendo.

-Es primera vez que la ven, ya se acostumbrarán.

-Supongo que no le comentaste a Tendo la situación con el señor Kuno.

-No, no se la comenté. ¿Crees que hubiera estado de acuerdo en esta unión si le hablaba de nuestros problemas con uno de los más importantes señores que cuentan con el favor de Su Majestad Imperial?

-Seguramente no hubiese consentido en el enlace.

-Seguramente no –secundé yo.

-Y a la señora Tendo, ¿se lo dirás?

Miré por sobre mi hombro a la señora Tendo quien cabalgaba apaciblemente a unos seis metros de distancia y una punzada de angustia se instauró en mi corazón.

-Lo sabrá de una forma u otra Ryoga.

Las primeras casas del pueblo se divisaban a lo lejos, ese pueblo esforzado y fiel que me demostraba cada vez que podía su cariño.

Hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos con sonrisas de alegría y agradecimiento salieron a nuestro encuentro, mi nombre era vitoreado por los pequeños. Se sentía tan bien.

-Hasta cuándo crees que conservemos esta paz -comentó Ryoga con inquietud.

-Hasta que el iluso encuentre una buena idea el atacarnos –dije con rencor-. Hace tres años que asumí como cabeza del clan Saotome y se me designó como gran señor del dominio de Nerima. Durante esos tres años hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a cuatro o cinco escaramuzas, pero no hemos enfrentado una batalla de verdad. ¿Por qué crees que ahora nos veremos amenazados, Ryoga?

-No lo sé, siento que todo ha estado extremadamente tranquilo y eso es extraño.

-Kuno no será rival para nuestros hombres, nunca lo ha sido y no lo será ahora, por mucho que cuente con la amistad del Emperador y la protección del shōgun.

-Su hermana es una mala influencia y te odia después del desprecio que le hiciste.

-Su hermana está loca y se merecía el que yo desechara su proposición, pero eso qué tiene que ver.

Mi amigo me miró de forma muy seria y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy ingenuo para algunas cosas Ranma, ¿qué crees que sucederá cuando la señora Kuno se entere de tu próxima unión con la señora Tendo?

-Nada.

-¡Nada! –exclamó mi amigo-. Estoy seguro de que ella usará el mismo pretexto que buscan siempre para atacarnos. Utilizará el mal recuerdo que provoca en su hermano la derrota en la batalla de Furinkan y tratará de influenciarlo para que ataquen Nerima.

-Entonces, nos prepararemos para una batalla.

En ese momento, llegó a mi lado una pequeña niña con un enorme ramo de peonías de un bello rosado pálido.

-¡Señor Saotome! ¡Mi señor!, ¿quisiera usted darle este ramo de flores a la bella señora Tendo, nuestra señora?

Sonreí ante las palabras de la niña.

-Por qué no se las das tu misma pequeña, la señora Tendo cabalga en aquel caballo blanco que viene atrás –le indiqué.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y rió con alegría.

-¡Los rumores eran ciertos! ¡Sólo una diosa podría cabalgar de esa forma y no perder su delicadeza! ¡El señor Saotome será muy feliz junto a ella!

La niña retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se quedó esperando la llegada de mi prometida. Yo no pude reprimir el suspiro que escapó de mis labios y observé hacia el castillo que se encontraba algo lejos todavía, pero que ya dejaba ver la punta de la última pagoda.

-Si el idiota de Kuno se atreve a atacarnos, debemos poner todo de nuestra parte para salir airosos una vez más Ryoga. No pienso sacrificar la paz y tranquilidad de mi gente por el capricho de un señor que nunca ha podido aceptar su derrota o de una mujer despechada que se obsesionó con alguien que jamás le dio esperanzas. Tengo un pueblo que me respeta y confía en su señor, tengo un clan que depende de mí para afianzar su posición y pronto tendré una esposa que necesitará protección.

-Tu causa es la mía, mi señor. Kuno atacará, estoy seguro de que lo hará. Y lo derrotaremos, una vez más.

Yo no respondí, habíamos llegado a las puertas del castillo y estábamos a punto de ingresar. Ryoga había logrado ponerme alerta de nuevo. Tenía razón, la loca hermana de mi peor enemigo era capaz de convencerlo para que atacase nuevamente. Mi padre había muerto años atrás defendiendo la causa de otro señor de la guerra, pero lo había hecho a manos de los guerreros Kuno.

Yo no entendía cómo alguien que se decía heredero de un linaje y sabiduría milenaria podía ser tan estúpido como para dejarse dominar por rencores que se arrastraban desde la época de nuestros antepasados. Hacía más de trescientos años atrás que uno de mis antepasados había derrotado a la familia Kuno en la batalla de Furinkan y con ello, había conseguido el dominio de Nerima. ¿Acaso nunca olvidaría algo así esa familia de locos? Probablemente no y ahora yo tendría que enfrentarles, nuevamente.

-¿Qué dicen nuestros informantes Ryoga? ¿Han podido averiguar los planes de Kuno?

-No del todo, pero saben que una familia de la tribu le juró lealtad recientemente.

-Ninjas –dije yo en un susurro. No me esperaba esa jugada por parte del idiota. Creo que para Ryoga no pasó desapercibida mi preocupación-. Eso no es bueno –dije, más para mí mismo que para que mi acompañante me escuchara.

-No, no es para nada bueno –aportó Ryoga con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación e inquietud.

Cruzamos la puerta del castillo y respiré un poco más aliviado. Entonces fui conciente de que a mi mente vino inmediatamente la imagen de la señora Tendo cuando la había tomado del brazo para evitar que se prosternara a mis pies.

Si el impredecible Tatewaki había conseguido la ayuda de ninjas, las prioridades cambiaban inmediatamente, porque esos sujetos eran de cuidado y atacaban de la peor de las formas, de improviso y sin avisarse.

El castillo ya no me parecía un lugar tan seguro y un temor incomprensible se apoderó de mi acongojado corazón. La señora Tendo podía encontrarse en peligro. Un apretado nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Ryoga –dije con voz seca y dura, jamás le había hablado con tanta seriedad a mi amigo. Él pareció notarlo.

-Mi señor.

-Escoge a cuatro de tus mejores hombres y que hagan guardia día y noche en los aposentos que serán destinados a la señora Tendo. Redoblarás la guardia en todos los alrededores del castillo y desde hoy, no quiero que nadie deje de entrenar y prepararse para la batalla. Comunícate con nuestros informantes y que averigüen cuáles son los planes de Kuno. La prioridad de todos los guerreros Saotome será la defensa del castillo, pero por sobre todo, la seguridad de la futura señora Saotome.

-Pierde cuidado mi señor, se hará todo lo que me pides y si es necesario, yo mismo velaré por la seguridad de la señora Tendo.

-Bien. A la hora de la rata te esperaré en la habitación de las garzas doradas. Nos reuniremos con Hapossai y decidiremos los pasos a seguir.

Ryoga y yo desmontamos y nos despedimos con una rápida reverencia. Observé a todas esas personas apresuradas como si se tratasen de pequeñas hormigas llevando las últimas raciones de comida hacia el hormiguero antes de la llegada del invierno y mis ojos encontraron la figura que buscaban. Todavía montada a lomos del caballo blanco, la señora Tendo se pasaba un delicado pañuelo de seda por el rostro, desconociendo absolutamente lo que tendríamos que vivir en un tiempo más, cuando mi enemigo jurado atacara.

Porque el señor del clan Kuno lo haría, estaba seguro de que lo haría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Entonces, me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a esa torpe niña, la futura señora Saotome, antes moriría a verla sufrir por el ataque de un egoísta y cruel señor de la guerra.

Allí, de pie frente a las puertas del castillo, juré ante todos los dioses que yo, Ranma Saotome, siempre defendería a mi dulce y torpe niña. Akane Tendo no tenía nada que temer si se encontraba a mi lado, nadie podría nunca intentar siquiera dañarla, porque yo daría mi propia sangre por su vida.

Lo había decidido ese día al observarla allí, montada a lomos de su corcel... y un Saotome nunca rompía una promesa.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Lo sé, este cap salió eterno. Había pensado en escribir capítulos más cortos, pero por una extraña razón se alargan más de lo presupuestado. Espero que la historia no se esté tornando tan aburrida.

2.-Las palabras del capítulo:

-Hora del perro, jabalí y rata: Sucede que antiguamente en Japón, las horas del día se dividían en doce intervalos de tiempo, los cuales se nombran de acuerdo a los doce animales del zodiaco japonés (o chino). Los intervalos a su vez se dividen en dos, seis horas diurnas y seis nocturnas (hora mayor y hora menor). Es un poco difícil de entender para uno, acostumbrado al sistema horario tradicional, pero aquí les dejo una adaptación aprox. a lo que sería en nuestro sistema horario: **conejo** = 5 a.m; **dragón** = 7 a.m; **serpiente** = 9 a.m; **caballo** = 11 a.m; **cabra** = 1 p.m; **mono** = 3 p.m; **gallo** = 5 p.m; **perro** = 7 p.m; **jabalí** = 9 p.m; **rata** = 11 p.m; **buey** = 1 a.m y **tigre** = 3 a.m. Así, cuando Ranma se refiere a que llegarán a la hora del perro, quiere decir que pretende llegar a destino cerca de las 7 u 8 de la tarde para nosotros. Es algo curioso este sistema, pero se mantuvo así hasta el año 1873, cuando se adoptó la forma occidental del uso horario y también el calendario gregoriano que todos conocemos, ya que antes de esa fecha, los años se agrupaban en nengos o eras, que eran designadas por la ascensión al trono de un emperador. Todavía se ocupan los nengos, pero más que todo como una formalidad. En cuanto al uso horario, he sabido que actualmente existen compañías fabricantes de relojes modernos que han incorporado entre sus modelos el horario tradicional de Japón, como una forma de recuperar algunas tradiciones.

-Tierra pura de Amida (o Sukhavati) y Buda de la Luz Compasiva: Estos términos vendrían a ser algo así como el cielo y Dios, respectivamente, para las religiones cristianas de occidente. Como Cologne proviene de China y fue a través de los chinos que el budismo llegó a Japón, me pareció correcto incorporar estas creencias para ejemplificar lo que le espera a Akane, luego de la muerte. Además, era común (y lo sigue siendo) la mezcla de las religiones sintoista y budista. El pueblo seguía la creencia del señor feudal y casi siempre, por no decir siempre, éste era creyente de ambas, vale decir, sintoismo y budismo compartían un lugar en la creencia religiosa de los señores feudales y por ende, del pueblo mismo.

-Teatro Nō (o Noh): Se trata de un tipo de teatro japonés, un drama lírico, para ser más exactos. Tiene su origen en las danzas y cantos rituales de los templos. Los actores se visten, algunos con riqueza y otros no, pero todos utilizan máscaras que representan a su personaje. Los dramas nō son muy solemnes y están asociados a la aristocracia, así que por este motivo incorporé este tipo de arte a la historia, ya que el kabuki, que puede resultar un poco más conocido se contrapone al nō, además, por la época no corresponde, ya que el apogeo del teatro kabuki se genera con posterioridad.

-Wakizashi: Es el nombre que recibe la espada corta que utilizaba el samurái. El sable más largo, creo que no es desconocido que recibe el nombre de katana. Así, el samurái llevaba al cinto dos espadas, la katana y el wakizashi. También hay otros tipos de sables como el tanto, que puede ser que vaya incorporando en el relato, pero daré la debida explicación a su tiempo.

Ahora, un par de aclaraciones que no tienen que ver con palabras.

-Históricamente, los grandes señores y samuráis en general tenían el 'derecho', por decirlo de alguna forma, de quitarles la vida a quienes no les rendían los honores que por rango les correspondía, ya fueran importantes comerciantes o gente del pueblo, daba igual. Si no te prosternabas a sus pies y el daimyō o samurái se sentía ofendido por tal falta, era muy probable que no vivieras para contar la hazaña. Así también, si un samurái chocaba su espada con otro sin querer, por ejemplo, eso ya era motivo suficiente para que ambos desenvainaran y se batieran en un duelo. Me pareció interesante hacer alusión a ese aspecto de la conducta del guerrero. Ahora, yo estoy pensando en un Ranma 'transgresor' de costumbres, por eso era muy poco probable que él acabase con la vida de la que cree, es su prometida. Además, ¿cómo matar a Akane por no arrojarse a los pies de Ranma?, no puedo ^^

-La batalla de Furinkan obviamente me la inventé, pero lo hice por una razón. Sucede que estos señores, al vivir bajo un estricto código de honor, era bastante común verlos enfrentarse para vengar viejas derrotas sufridas por sus antepasados. Por eso es que me inventé la batalla de Furinkan, para justificar la enemistad entre el clan Saotome y el clan Kuno, además de justificar por medio de esta batalla el que Ranma sea el señor del dominio de Nerima (dominio que dicho sea de paso, también me inventé, porque a pesar de que el barrio de Nerima existe en el Tokio actual, es poco probable que haya existido con ese nombre en la época que se basa esta historia).

3.-Agradecer muy sinceramente a quienes me han apoyado en esta historia. De verdad que no me imaginaba que con sólo dos capítulos conseguiría tantos reviews, así es que de verdad, mil gracias a todas/os, es especial a quienes me dejaron su opinión por la segunda entrega. A **Nia06, Des,** **ATHENS** (Gracias por el apoyo ^^), **Marina, Mónica** **Tendo** (Gracias Mónica, yo entiendo a la perfección tu situación respecto a las palabras que estoy utilizando, espero que ya no se dificulte tanto la lectura. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten las historias que escribo. Gracias por el apoyo ^^), **Pam** (Wow, historias adictivas, eso me pone muy feliz, porque quiere decir que disfrutas al leer tanto como yo al escribirlas ^^. Gracias por tus palabras), **ALFREDUKE, viry chan, AKANE2004, Marce,** **LadySc-Maaya, Sele, Hatoko Nara**, **akaneiro**, **lerinne, monyk** (Gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible para relatar los dos puntos de vista sin que resulte tedioso el leer, qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por el review ^^), **Yram** (Síp, las sorpresas no acabarán aquí. Ya sabemos que Akane no era la prometida de Ranma y ahora debemos descubrir qué sucederá cuando él se entere de un engaño semejante. Así que veremos qué pasa. Como siempre, gracias por dejar tu opinión, me hace muy feliz ^^), **Paola, Sofi, Sonia** (-"La señora Tendo soy yo", te juro que la frase me salió del alma, jaja. Y su aparición dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno ¿no? Veremos qué sucede de aquí en más. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo ^^) y **Caro** (Espero que te guste el cap Carito, un regalito bastante simple pero de todo corazón ^^, ¡felicidades!). Gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar lo que escribo y por apoyarme con este nuevo proyecto, en verdad que es muy importante para mí el conocer sus opiniones.

Ya me despido porque creo ahora sí me extendí demasiado.

Cuídense mucho, pásenlo muy bien y será hasta un próximo capítulo. Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	4. Primer enfrentamiento

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

******Capítulo dedicado a una queridísima amiga. Para ti Marce. Mi pequeñísimo regalo virtual, algo atrasado pero no pude terminar de escribir este capítulo antes, lo siento por eso, pero igual vale ¿verdad?. Espero que te guste y que lo hayas pasado estupendamente bien el día de tu cumpleaños ^^*** **

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

*** * ***

_"**De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo III

"**Primer enfrentamiento"**

Cinco días han pasado desde que llegamos al castillo de Nerima; cinco días y aún no recibo noticias de Hiroshi, mucho menos de mi hermana.

El día en que ingresé al castillo, el señor Saotome se mostró amable y complaciente conmigo. Me presentó a su chambelán, un viejecito de simpática apariencia aunque un tanto impredecible en sus acciones, ya que no me pasaron desapercibidas sus miradas un tanto indecorosas para conmigo y con mi doncella.

A mi aya no le gustó; desde que lo vio, me ha estado diciendo que el chambelán no le inspira confianza y cree que tiene una poderosa influencia sobre el señor Saotome.

El viejecito tiene la misma estatura que mi aya, usa un diminuto bigote que le hace ver bastante cómico, escasos cabellos rizados y canos rodean su calva cabeza y se ríe con facilidad.

Lo cierto es que también a mí me inspiró desconfianza, pero no quise reconocerlo, no sé por qué pienso que debajo de esa aparente simplicidad, Hapossai esconde toda su sagacidad y conocimiento. Sus pequeños ojos demuestran ser los de una persona sabia, a pesar de su comportamiento atolondrado.

Gran parte de la comitiva volvió a Kyoto, sólo permanecen conmigo algunas doncellas, mi aya, Daisuke y una cincuentena de sus guerreros; suficiente gente para acompañar a la prometida del señor.

Suspiro con pesar y enfoco la mirada en el jardín que se logra ver desde mi posición, sentada sobre mis rodillas sobre el tatami de la habitación que me asignaron, en la planta baja del castillo, mientras Ukyo cepilla mi larga cabellera y Sayuri, la doncella de mano de mi hermana me muestra por octava vez los tres elegantes kimonos que debo usar cuando me despose con Ranma Saotome.

Yo los observo con la certeza de que jamás llegaré a usar esos atuendos, confío en que Kasumi vuelva antes de la ceremonia.

El señor Saotome me comentó que me llevaría a conocer el Templo en donde se celebraría nuestra unión al amanecer del sexto día, es decir, mañana, y yo me siento nerviosa por concurrir allí.

¿Qué sucederá una vez que los monjes me conozcan? ¿Cómo podré engañar también a esos hombres llenos de sabiduría? Nunca vislumbré lo difícil que me sería llevar a cabo este engaño y ahora, después de cinco días de estar aquí, ya no me siento tan segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

El estar encerrada y vigilada día y noche tampoco ayuda a calmar mi creciente estado nervioso.

Me siento como un pájaro dentro de una pequeña jaula y al parecer, en eso me he convertido para el señor Saotome, en una extraña ave exótica a la cual pretende mantener prisionera.

Desde que llegamos, apostó a cuatro samuráis a los alrededores de mis aposentos. Dos en el pasillo que da al interior del castillo y dos en la veranda que da al jardín.

Los hombres se turnan para permanecer ahí, día y noche, vigilando, siempre alertas, pero no me dijo por qué.

Los reproches de Ukyo me sacan de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Eres tú la que no sabe cómo guardar un precioso kimono ceremonial! ¡Vas a terminar estropeándolo! –le reclama a Sayuri.

-¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago, la señora Kasumi…!

-Sayuri, cierra la contraventana, comienza a refrescar –interrumpí a la chica, mientras le obsequiaba una mirada llena de reprobación.

Sayuri había sido la doncella de mi hermana desde que ella había cumplido la edad para tener una. Era una joven gentil, abnegada y quería mucho a mi hermana mayor, era por eso que yo debía tener un cuidado mayor con ella para que no cometiera una imprudencia como la que había estado a punto de cometer.

La chica se disculpó haciendo una rápida reverencia y se apresuró en cumplir mi orden. Ukyo ató mis cabellos presurosamente con una cinta y se acercó furiosa al lado de Sayuri, la tomó del brazo con poca delicadeza y la zarandeó bruscamente.

-Es la señora Akane la que usará esas ropas Sayuri, que no se te olvide.

-Lo sé, pero es que es todo tan extraño. Yo vi vestir estos kimonos a tu hermana señora Tendo y ahora…

-Y ahora vestirán a la señora Akane –dijo Ukyo con seguridad.

Las disputas entre ambas doncellas se producían cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Yo había encontrado una buena idea el incorporar a Sayuri a mi servicio personal, no podía dejarla sola o degradarla a una labor menor. Tampoco podía enviarla de vuelta a Kyoto, porque lo único que hubiera conseguido sería que mi padre la abandonara a su suerte. Sin una señora a la cual servir y sin ningún familiar que velara por ella, lo único que le quedaría a la joven doncella sería incorporarse al mundo flotante y yo no quería eso para ella.

Al principio me había divertido ver a ambas disputarse por atender mis necesidades, pero ya me estaba cansando de aquella situación, sobre todo porque sabía que los hombres del señor Saotome podían escuchar todo lo que decíamos en voz alta y si una de las dos chicas revelaba algo indebido, tendría que decirle adiós a mi rebuscado plan.

-Ya está bien –dije con seriedad-. Sayuri, terminarás de guardar esas ropas después, ahora quiero que me traigas el té, se han tardado demasiado.

-Sí, mi señora.

La chica salió de la habitación y Ukyo me observó con una sonrisa de triunfo, luego se acercó a las prendas que habían quedado en donde Sayuri las había estado exhibiendo y tomó el kimono rojizo.

-Éste es el que más me gusta. Mi señora, te verás realmente bella, resaltará tu blanca piel y tus cabellos azulados.

-Si es que llego a usarlo –dije en un susurro.

Ukyo me miró con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiró y se acercó, sentándose frente a mí.

-Akane, no puedes seguir dilatando la situación por más tiempo –dijo en un susurro tomando mis manos-. Han pasado cinco días y la dama Kasumi no aparece, mañana emprenderemos el camino al Templo, una vez allí, no habrá vuelta atrás, el señor Saotome se convertirá en tu esposo.

-No si le confieso la verdad.

-¡No puedes! –exclamó mi doncella alarmada.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó mi aya con semblante malhumorado. Nosotras la quedamos observando intrigadas.

-Se escuchan tus gritos –dijo suavemente, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Si yo pude escuchar tu grito criatura, qué me dices de cuatro guerreros entrenados.

-Lo siento, anciana Cologne –se disculpó Ukyo.

-La estrategia de tu señora pende de un hilo, si tú no logras controlar lo que dice tu deslenguada boca, será la perdición de la señora a quien tanto quieres.

Ukyo no contestó, miraba a la anciana con lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No.

-Ya déjala Cologne –tercié yo-. Ahora mismo remediaré todo esto.

Me puse de pie y avancé hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla, ingresó Sayuri con los implementos para el té.

-Mi señora.

-Deja todo aquí Sayuri, volveré enseguida.

-¿Dónde vas Akane? –preguntó mi aya a mis espaldas.

-A hacerle una visita al señor del castillo- dije con decisión.

Salí como una ventisca desde la habitación que me habían asignado y comencé a recorrer los pasillos del gran castillo de Nerima, dejando tras de mí a dos sorprendidos servidores de mi señor, quienes no sabían si seguirme o permanecer guardando la puerta de mis aposentos en donde habían quedado mis dos doncellas y mi anciana nodriza. Seguramente no habían recibido órdenes de seguirme porque no noté que lo hicieran, aunque yo iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no lo hubiera notado de todas formas.

La tarde caía y el intenso calor comenzaba a remitir, una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente en el interior del castillo. Los sirvientes habían dejado las contraventanas abiertas para que la brisa de la tarde ingresara y bajara la temperatura, fue por eso que pienso que las largas mangas de mi kimono ondeaban atrás de mi; por eso y porque yo no estaba consiguiendo controlar mi ansiedad, lo que me hizo caminar con rapidez y a grandes zancadas, no como debía hacerlo una señora de mi rango, a cortos y casi imperceptibles pasitos.

Los criados me observaban con asombro y reconocí a una doncella que me habían presentado con el nombre de Yuka entre ellos, la cual me miró con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. La chica parecía tener mi edad y era de mi estatura y contextura física. Me acerqué a ella para hacer la pregunta que no podía contestar por mi misma.

-Yuka.

-Señora Tendo –contestó haciendo una cortes y rápida reverencia.

-Dime, ¿en dónde puedo encontrar al señor Saotome?

-El señor se encuentra en la sala de entrenamientos, señora Tendo. Me temo que deberá esperarlo unos momentos.

-No puedo esperar, llévame hasta allá.

-Señora Tendo, no puedo hacerlo. El señor se molestará y…

-Exijo que me lleves a esa sala o iré por mi cuenta. Si el señor se molesta será conmigo –le dije a la asustada chica.

-Sí, señora. Sígueme, por favor.

La joven avanzó con temor por uno de los pasillos, siendo observada con sorpresa por las demás mujeres que se encontraban en los alrededores. Yo la seguí con total dignidad, aunque me sentía nerviosa, sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, otra más y no estaba muy segura de la reacción del señor del castillo al saber que una mujer, nada menos que su prometida, se inmiscuía en algo tan masculino como un entrenamiento entre guerreros.

Yuka avanzó hasta una de las puertas que daban al jardín interior del castillo, cogió mis sandalias y me ayudó a calzarlas, luego se calzó las de ella y me indicó que la siguiera por uno de los cuidados caminos de piedrecilla.

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros y pude observar la gran edificación de un solo piso, solemne y esplendida, la sala de armas del castillo de Nerima, lugar de entrenamiento de los guerreros del clan Saotome.

Había una veintena de hombres afuera del recinto, algunos puliendo sus armas, otros practicando con espadas de madera de roble negro, yo sabía el daño que podían provocar aquellas armas aparentemente inofensivas en manos de un samurái experimentado y sin embargo, esos guerreros se enfrentaban con una temeridad, que no parecía que estuvieran en un simple entrenamiento, más bien parecía que se estuvieran enfrentando en batalla.

Los fieros gritos de la lucha parecían aterrorizar a mi acompañante, pero yo experimenté una extraña sensación de regocijo, era como si por fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar.

Uno de los hombres levantó la vista y reconoció a Yuka, iba a decir algo cuando lo vi observarme con perplejidad, luego se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. Los demás se percataron del movimiento de su compañero y todos hicieron el mismo gesto, el silencio fue generándose poco a poco a medida que avanzábamos.

Cuando finalmente llegué a las puertas abiertas del recinto dedicado a las prácticas, mis ojos registraron la imagen de dos jóvenes espadachines batiéndose en duelo… con sables de verdad. Llevé mi mano derecha a mis labios para reprimir el grito de asombro que amenazaba con escapar.

Hibiki y Saotome se estudiaban, con sus sables desenfundados, en un completo trance de batalla y bajo la estricta y severa mirada del único espectador, Hapossai.

Vi al comandante avanzar a gran velocidad con un grito impactante en ataque de mi señor, mi corazón pareció detenerse cundo fui conciente de que él no se movía, le esperaba desafiante, sus ojos azul grisáceos fijos en los movimientos de Hibiki brillaban con intensidad, entonces, cuando Hibiki estaba a punto de lograr herirle, él bloqueó el ataque con su katana, giró sobre sí mismo llevándose el cuerpo de Hibiki, desenfundó el wakizashi y lo puso sobre el cuello de su contrincante a una velocidad impresionante.

Si Hibiki se hubiese movido tan sólo un poco, o si mi señor no se hubiese detenido a tiempo, la cabeza de su comandante hubiera rodado por la impecable madera del gran salón.

Dejé escapar un suspiró ahogado y estoy segura de que una soñadora sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios.

-¡Muy bien muchachos! –escuché que decía Hapossai, mientras aplaudía suavemente-. Se ve que han progresado bastante, pero aún no es suficiente y… ¡Oh!, mi señor, parece que tenemos ilustres visitas.

Me molestó el tono irónico de sus palabras, ahora entendía a Cologne, el anciano tampoco se estaba ganando mi aprecio. Fruncí el ceño para observarlo pero en ese momento me vi capturada por la inquietante mirada de mi señor.

-¿Qué haces aquí Akane?, este no es lugar para una dama –dijo mientras guardaba sus armas en sus correspondientes vainas.

-Quería hablar contigo, mi señor –sentía la necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre, pero me había obligado a dirigirme a él como 'mi señor' o 'señor Saotome' sólo porque creía que así eliminaría uno de los lazos que pudieran atarme a él y me sería más fácil aceptar mi destino una vez que se descubriera mi engaño.

-¿No podías esperar a que regresara al castillo? –dijo con algo de molestia en su tono de voz, podía notarlo.

-Es importante.

-Bien, ¿qué necesita la señora Tendo de su señor? –preguntó, remarcando la palabra señora y no supe por qué, sentí que me estaba reprochando el hecho de que yo me dirigiera a él por su rango y no por su nombre.

-Quiero saber por qué desde que llegué apostaste a cuatro de tus hombres cerca de mis aposentos, mi señor.

-Seguridad –dijo simplemente intercambiando una mirada con Hibiki y Hapossai-. No pensé que te molestaría, es más, pensé que te sentirías agradecida de contar con protección día y noche.

-Es muy gentil de tu parte –dije avanzando al interior del recinto-, pero sé y puedo defenderme sola.

-¿Defenderte sola? –contestó inclinando su rostro a un lado para luego soltar una risita burlesca.

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Desde muy pequeña sé defenderme sola! ¡No necesito de guardaespaldas que escuchen todo lo que hablo con mis damas!

-Ése es el verdadero problema, crees que te estamos espiando.

Abrí mucho los ojos y sentí mi rostro arder, tenía razón, lo que había dicho daba para pensar que temía que me espiaran.

-Debo decirte que ninguno de los guerreros Saotome se sentiría halagado de saber que su futura señora piensa que los han designado para espiarla.

-No es eso –me defendí-, es solo que no entiendo para qué me tienes vigilada día y noche. ¡No soy un ave exótica a la que puedan robar y repito que sé defenderme!

Él me dedicó una mirada burlona y sonrió de medio lado. Vi a Hapossai negar con su cabeza y a Hibiki mirarme con tristeza.

Darme cuenta de aquello hizo que mi sangre hirviera en mis venas. ¿Quién creían esos tres hombres que era yo? ¿Una princesita caprichosa? ¿Una mocosa indefensa? Apreté mis puños y fruncí el ceño.

-Eres una niña, Akane.

¡Una niña! Grité en mi interior y una furia que desconocía, podía llegar a sentir, se apoderó de mi espíritu combativo.

-No entiendes lo que significa estar en constante amenaza –siguió diciendo él despreocupadamente, mientras yo me acercaba a Hibiki con decisión-. Puede que en Kyoto, en la Capital Imperial las amenazas no hayan sido tan frecuentes, pero aquí estamos en Edo, la Capital de Shogun y los daimyos no siempre son…

-¡Ponme a prueba ahora! –grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le arrebataba la katana a un sorprendido Hibiki-. ¡Entrena conmigo y verás que lo que digo es verdad!

-Akane, ¿eres así de terca siempre? –dijo sonriendo.

Fue todo lo que pude soportar, me puse en guardia mientras trataba de recordar todas las enseñanzas de mi antiguo mentor y todas las técnicas que había aprendido de Cologne.

-¡Sí, soy terca y te demostraré que lo que digo es verdad! –estaba a punto de arrojarme a atacarle cuando sentí el agarre de Hibiki sobre la katana.

-Mi señora, no es necesario. El señor Saotome sabe lo que es mejor para ti y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque recibió un fuerte golpe de uno de mis puños en el rostro, lo que hizo que trastabillara a la vez que soltaba el sable.

-¡Defiéndete mi señor! –me arrojé a atacarle. Él parecía no salir de su asombro y cuando por fin lo hizo, comprendió que era demasiado tarde para evitar el enfrentamiento con la que sería su esposa.

Con cara de sorpresa soltó el sable de su cinto con funda y todo en el momento justo para bloquear mi ataque. Retrocedí y lo miré orgullosa, él frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente me adelanté en el ataque. Si no quería pelear conmigo, lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Después de tres movimientos en los que él sólo se dedicó a bloquear mis avances, tuvo que desenvainar su katana por obligación, ya que comprendió que yo no me detendría.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró aquel combate, no podría precisarlo porque yo me sentí transportada a un mundo aparte. Era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de probar mis habilidades con alguien que no fueran mis maestros, de medirme con un señor de la guerra que a pesar de que se estaba conteniendo y sólo se defendía, me hacía querer derrotarlo en toda regla.

La emoción de mi primer encuentro con Saotome Ranma no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, cuando parecía que nos encontrábamos practicando una extraña y envolvente danza, sólo existíamos él, yo y el filo de nuestros sables.

El combate terminó de la mejor forma, cuando de un limpio y firme movimiento y luego de que él hiciera una finta hacia un lado, logré anticiparme y golpeé hacia arriba, consiguiendo desarmarlo para finalmente, detener el filo de mi katana a la altura de su cuello.

Él me observó sorprendido, su sable a tres pasos de distancia abandonado en el suelo y yo con mi mirada fija en sus azules ojos, a punto de cercenarle el cuello si así lo quería. Suspiré profundamente.

-Sé defenderme sola mi señor –dije complementando mis palabras con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras bajaba el acero y lo arrojaba a manos de Hibiki, quien lo recibió sorprendido en el aire-. Ni yo, ni mis damas necesitamos de guardias. Espero que lo entiendas, mi señor.

Después de hacer una reverencia, me alejé de allí hacia la puerta en donde me esperaba una sonriente Yuka.

-Lo entiendo –le escuché decir cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar-. Pero esta vez sólo fue suerte. Un combate real es distinto Akane.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que dentro del castillo ocurriría algo así.

Él no contestó, sólo escuché el sonido del acero al introducirse en la funda. Salí presurosa de vuelta a mi habitación, quería contarle a mi aya que había derrotado al señor Saotome, sabía que no había sido un duelo justo, él sólo se defendía tratando de controlar sus fuerzas y sus movimientos, pero no dejaba de parecerme algo digno de ser comentado.

La noche comenzaba a caer en Nerima, las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver en el firmamento y yo suspiré profundamente cuando hice ingreso al castillo. Yuka me dejó en el mismo lugar en donde yo la había encontrado y seguí el trayecto sola a la habitación, observé a los guardias con desdén, pronto tendrían que dejar de cuidar mi puerta. Ingresé a la habitación y me desplomé sobre el tatami sin decir una sola palabra, sólo sonreí ampliamente.

Sayuri se apresuró en servirme una taza de té, mientras Ukyo se sentaba a mi lado y Cologne me observaba con rostro interrogante.

-Te vez feliz, mi niña –comentó la anciana.

-Sí, acabo de tener un encuentro en donde pude poner a prueba mis habilidades con la espada y salí victoriosa –dije con orgullo.

-Hum –dijo mi aya con desconfianza-. ¿Quién fue tu oponente?

-Gracias Sayuri –dije recibiendo el cuenco de manos de mi doncella-. El señor Saotome.

-¿El señor Saotome te dejó ganar?

Me indigné al escuchar esa pregunta y a punto estuve de escupir el líquido que contenía dentro de mi boca.

-¡Fue un combate justo y yo gané en regla! ¡Él no me dejó ganar yo…!

Un ruido casi imperceptible que venía del jardín me puso alerta, supuse que los hombres que mi señor había designado como guardias exteriores lo habían emitido y recordé sus palabras.

Seguramente una de sus misiones, aparte de velar por mi seguridad, sí era espiarme. Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie.

-Quien quiera pude preguntarle al señor Saotome si mis palabras son ciertas, él dirá que sí. ¡Hoy acaba de comprender que su joven prometida es capaz de defenderse sola!

Grité mis últimas palabras para que los hombres que estaban fuera pudieran escucharlas, miré a mi aya y sonreí, pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de angustia cuando sentí sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos, jalarme hacia ella bruscamente.

-¡Arrójense al suelo niñas! –gritó la anciana, mientras buscaba su bastón y hacía un rápido movimiento para evitar que tres estrellas de metal me alcanzaran. Las pequeñas estrellas se quedaron incrustadas en la parte superior del largo bastón de Cologne-. ¡Ukyo, la contraventana!

-¡Sí! –gritó mi doncella, quien apresuradamente saltó a cerrar las contraventanas.

La puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió de golpe y los dos samuráis ingresaron al interior de la habitación, sables en mano y en guardia.

-¡Somos atacadas por ninjas! –les gritó mi aya.

El samurái de mayor edad observó a mi aya y frunció el ceño. Determinación y coraje pude ver en su mirada.

-¡Taro, da la voz de alarma!

-Sí.

El joven salió a toda velocidad vociferando y alertando a la servidumbre para que corrieran a resguardarse.

-¿Dónde están los guardias exteriores?

-Creo que están muertos, mi señor –dijo Ukyo con total frialdad y seguridad.

El hombre avanzó con su sable en mano, cuando estaba a mitad de la estancia tuvo que esquivar otro ataque con shuriken. Ukyo se acercó al gran arcón que descansaba en un rincón y me observó, yo asentí y eso bastó para que ella lo abriera y sacara del interior mi preciada katana y su larga naginata. Cologne me observó con recelo.

-¡No vas a luchar Akane!

-Sí lo haré, estoy preparada.

-Son ninjas.

-Y yo soy una guerrera criada bajo el antiguo código.

No pudimos seguir discutiendo porque el grito ahogado de nuestro samurái nos alertó. Una de las armas ninjas había ingresado a la habitación y se le había incrustado en mitad del cuello. El hombre se desangraba ante nuestros ojos, arrodillado en el suelo.

En ese instante, tres individuos ingresaron casi al mismo tiempo, vestidos de una forma muy similar a la de cualquier aldeano que habitaba en la zona, la diferencia era que su rostro estaba cubierto por una cogulla que dejaba ver solamente sus ojos, unos ojos despiadados y decididos.

Los tres me observaron directamente, Cologne y Ukyo se adelantaron, cubriéndome con sus cuerpos y armas.

-No será necesario que preguntemos quién es la prometida del caballo, ¿no lo crees Ishi?

Uno de los hombres asintió y comenzó a reír en forma exagerada y burlesca.

-Será mejor que no opongan resistencia. No les haremos nada a tus criadas si accedes a venir con nosotros linda.

-Jamás dejaré que le pongan un dedo encima –declaró mi aya, poniéndose en guardia. Un instante después, atacó. Ukyo la secundó con un feroz grito de guerra y yo salí de mi letargo para ponerme a la altura de ellas.

-¡Permanece atrás de nosotras, mi señora! –gritó Ukyo.

-¡Nunca, lucharé por mi vida!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ellos sacaron sus armas, tres relucientes ninjatō y se arrojaron en una lucha que a todas luces, sería desigual.

El espacio era reducido, por tanto nos movíamos con torpeza. Entonces me di cuenta que Ukyo y Cologne corrían con una leve ventaja, sus armas eran de largo alcance y bien utilizadas, no dejarían que sus contrincantes se acercaran demasiado, en cambio yo contaba con mi katana, sólo un poco más larga que el ninjatō de mi oponente. No supe por cuánto tiempo luchamos, sólo reaccioné cuando observé por el rabillo del ojo a mi aya y maestra darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su contrincante con su bastón, mientras tomaba la katana del samurái caído y cercenaba limpiamente el cuello del ninja, éste cayó pesadamente al piso.

Instantes después, escuché el gemido de dolor de Ukyo. El maldito demonio había conseguido asestarle un corte en una de sus piernas, al parecer, poco profundo ya que ella seguía en pie.

-¡Ukyo! –grité.

-Estoy bien, Akane –contestó ella mientras se arrojaba nuevamente al ataque. Cologne se abalanzó en pos de mí.

-¡Ayuda a Ukyo, yo estoy bien!

Cologne obedeció, pero enseguida, yo tenía a mi contrincante muy cerca, demasiado para hacer un movimiento de defensa. La misma técnica que había utilizado yo para desarmar al señor Saotome, fue utilizada en mi contra. El grito de ambas mujeres llegó hasta mis oídos.

Creí que sería mi fin, Cologne no podía hacer nada pues el contrincante de Ukyo las tenía acorraladas, lejos de mí.

Vi el destelló del acero, vi la mirada despiadada de mi atacante y sentí mi sangre arder.

_-"Si voy a morir, que sea luchando"_ –me dije con convicción.

Él atacó y yo detuve el golpe con la funda de mi katana, el hombre volvió al ataque y yo cerré mis ojos esperando el desenlace fatal. Lo sabía, el atacante cortaría mi cabeza, era lo más probable.

-Madre… -murmuré, pero el golpe jamás llegó a destino.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, una silueta negra oscurecía mi visión, quedé aturdida por un momento y cuando pude reaccionar, él estaba allí, moviéndose a una velocidad tan rápida que no fui capaz de observar todos sus embistes, desplegando una técnica digna del más grande espadachín, con una limpieza y una agilidad que jamás en mi vida había presenciado, parecía un torbellino.

El atacante de mis compañeras se había unido a su camarada y entre ambos hacían lo imposible por enfrentarse al señor del castillo, pero nada pudo hacer que él disminuyera su velocidad y fiereza, atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas con su katana, mientras que desenvainaba su wakizashi y cortaba una de las extremidades del otro. Los hombres no gritaron, ni siquiera gimieron. Entonces llegó Ryoga Hibiki y terminó con uno de los dos hombres, el que estaba menos herido.

El señor Saotome retrocedió unos pasos y contempló a su oponente de rodillas en el piso, esperando su ejecución. Hibiki se acercó dispuesto a acabar con él, pero su señor lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, quiero que me diga por qué atacó mi castillo, quiero saber por qué la persona que lo contrató le envió a atacar a mi prometida.

El hombre rió y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de su boca.

-Jamás le diré… algo así al… enemigo de mi señor…

-¡Habla! –exigió mi señor levantándole la cabeza al ninja de forma brusca para mirarle a los ojos.

El ninja lo observó con malicia y luego de exhalar un agónico suspiro, cayó desvanecido.

-Veneno –dijo Hibiki mirando con desprecio el cuerpo del hombre-. Seguramente conservaba una cápsula de veneno en su boca.

-Hum –contestó el señor Saotome, volviéndose para verme-. ¿Estas bien Akane?

Su mirada, que momentos antes había estado turbia y feroz, volvió a adquirir esa serenidad y calma que me cautivaba.

Yo no podía contestar, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Me encontraba con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, mis brazos caían inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, impresionada por lo que acababa de presenciar. El cuarto que había ocupado durante cinco días se encontraba destrozado, los cuerpos de cuatro hombres muertos yacían en distintos lugares, la sangre cubría gran parte de la habitación, Sayuri se encontraba desecha en llanto en un rincón de la habitación. Cologne intentaba curar la herida que había recibido mi buena amiga Ukyo por defenderme, Hibiki se encontraba con ellas y mi señor junto a su chambelán me observaban con preocupación.

Aunque quería demostrarle que estaba bien, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para declararlo con palabras. Él se acercó a mi lado lentamente y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –contesté con un hilo de voz.

Me sonrió amablemente y casi como si temiera hacerlo, acarició una de mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. Creí que me desvanecería allí mismo al sentir sus dedos en mi piel.

-Por un momento pensé que te habían cortado la lengua –bromeó, así lo entendí yo.

-Resistimos al ataque –contesté con desdén, tratando de fingir indeferencia.

Quise dar un paso pero mi cuerpo se tambaleó, entonces él me sujetó de uno de mis brazos y ante el estupor de todos los que nos encontrábamos allí, me cargó en sus brazos como si no fuera más que una ligera pluma.

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y yo creí que me desmayaría. Nunca pensé llegar a sentir emociones tan fuertes por hombre alguno… pero ese señor me estaba demostrando lo equivocada que estaba.

-Lo hiciste bien Akane, pero ahora estás conmigo, soy responsable por lo que te pase en el castillo y prometo que te protegeré con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-No tienes que hacerlo –contesté. La primera impresión ya había pasado y volvía a adquirir valor. Si él se estaba saltando todas las reglas de cortesía y protocolo, yo también lo haría. Le rodeé el cuello y pudo ser mi imaginación, pero estoy casi segura de que lo sentí estremecerse.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –dijo sonriendo-. Hapossai, que preparen la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la mía para la señora Tendo. Ryoga, encargate de los caídos, sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, mi señor –contestó Hibiki, quien hasta ese momento se había abstraído de todo para concentrarse exclusivamente en ayudar a mi doncella.

-Mi señor, ese cuarto es muy pequeño y…

-Es pequeño pero se encuentra cerca del mío. Además, mañana partiremos al Templo. Recuerda mi boda Hapossai, una simple escaramuza con unos mercenarios no impedirá que me despose con la señora Tendo.

-Mi señor –dije de pronto observando uno de los baúles abiertos. Debía ganar tiempo para Hiroshi; la boda debía detenerse y me pareció una excelente oportunidad lo que había sucedido-. No creo que podamos, con la lucha… los trajes ceremoniales se han estropeado –le indiqué.

Él observó los bellos kimonos salpicados de sangre y volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, las costureras de Edo tendrán más trabajo y serán recompensadas doblemente –dijo como si se tratase de lo más simple del mundo-. De camino al Templo nos detendremos en la ciudad, seguro encontraremos algo adecuado para ti. Yuka -llamó al ver a la doncella de pie en la puerta, consternada con lo que observaba-. Llevaré a la señora Tendo al cuarto de baño, ayúdala por favor y dile a tus compañeras que hagan lo propio con su aya y sus doncellas. No creo que se encuentren en condiciones de servirla por ahora. Ha sido un día difícil para todos.

-Sí, mi señor.

-También organizarás a las criadas para que limpien este cuarto. Pronto deberá ser purificado –dijo con un tono de voz bastante sombrío, yo me estremecí al escucharle. Hasta ese momento había conseguido olvidar un poco lo que había sucedido.

El señor Saotome me cargó hacia la salida de la habitación y enfiló hacia el cuarto de baño. Se sentía tan bien ser cargada de esa forma tan intima por él, era una sensación de paz, seguridad y protección la que me daba encontrarme cerca de mi señor. Pero tercamente, me obligué a reaccionar.

-Puedo caminar, mi señor. No es necesario que me cargues durante todo el trayecto, además, estas cometiendo una falta al hacerlo, aún no soy tu esposa.

No contestó de inmediato, se limitó a observarme con suspicacia.

-No me caracterizo por seguir las reglas Akane. Debes estar agotada y algo nerviosa. Luchaste bien, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que ésta fue tu primera batalla verdadera.

-No te equivocas, pero eso no impide que me pueda desenvolver por mis propios medios.

-Ya llegamos –sonrió burlonamente, para dejarme en el suelo con suavidad-. Puedes desenvolverte por tus propios medios.

Fruncí el ceño ofuscada por sus constantes provocaciones, me trataba como a una chiquilla y yo estaba decidida a demostrarle que era toda una mujer. Ya se retiraba, cuando yo le llamé, debía dejar mi malhumor a un lado y preguntar lo que me inquietaba.

-Mi señor –dije con seguridad-. ¿Quién es tu enemigo y por qué nos atacó a mí y a mi servidumbre?

-Lo sabrás cuando podamos conversar tranquilamente y me cuentes cómo es que aprendiste el arte de la guerra.

-Puedo decírtelo ahora mismo.

-Pronto discutiremos sobre ello, Akane. Ahora debes descansar, ya nada malo volverá a sucederte. Confía en mí.

Se retiró sin hacer más comentarios y me dejó sumergida en un mar de incertidumbre. Confiar en él no me era fácil, yo lo estaba engañando pero muy dentro de mi ser, sabía que Ranma Saotome me escondía algo y yo terminaría por averiguar qué era, antes de que se cumpliera mi plazo fatal.

* * *

Los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en tan corto tiempo no habían sido para nada comunes.

En cinco días había conocido a mi futura esposa, la había introducido en el castillo, presentado a mi gente y ella se había ganado un lugar rápidamente en mi vida.

No podía decir que estuviera enamorado de la chiquilla que había llegado de Kyoto para desposarse conmigo, pero era indudable que cada día que pasaba me intrigaba más y más, con cada día era mayor mi deseo por conocerla, por saber todo de ella, por compartir mi camino junto a ella.

Sabía que para lograrlo, debía desposarme. Antes de eso, nuestros encuentros se limitarían a reuniones formales y con muchas personas alrededor como testigos y era sabido que en dichas reuniones, no podría conocer los aspectos más íntimos de la personalidad de mi prometida.

Ella debía adecuarse al protocolo y muy a mi pesar, yo también, así es que la Akane que yo veía en publico debía ser muy distinta de la que realmente era. Lo intuía por sus pequeñas demostraciones de un temperamento impulsivo, controlado, pero finalmente impulsivo.

El hecho de que fuera una niña bella tampoco me dejaba en paz. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, había quedado en un estado de aturdimiento del cual había salido gracias a mi facilidad para ocultar mis sentimientos.

Si Ryoga me decía que ella era hermosa, yo decía que no lo era tanto. Si alguna de las criadas me comentaba lo amable y sensible que ella era, yo les decía que debían esperar a conocerla mejor, que seguramente pronto cambiaría su forma de ser.

Pero había alguien a quien no podía engañar, nunca lo había conseguido y ahora tampoco lo haría.

Hapossai se había dado cuenta de inmediato lo confundido que yo me sentía al tener a mi futura esposa tan cerca.

_-"Ten cuidado muchacho, sé de muchos guerreros que se dejan cegar por el amor, caen rendidos a los pies de una mujer y luego lo pierden todo por no poner atención a los verdaderos problemas de la vida"_ –me había comentado mi maestro al día siguiente de conocer a mi prometida.

_-"Yo no seré uno de ellos, Hapossai"_ –contesté yo.

_-"Yo no estaría tan seguro, ella tiene todas las condiciones para dominarte por completo"_

_-"Lo que me preocupa ahora es el clan Kuno"_ –dije yo para desviar la conversación en esa ocasión.

Sí, me preocupaba lo que pretendía hacer Kuno, las noticias que me había trasmitido Ryoga no eran para nada alentadoras. Si Kuno había contratado a mercenarios, podía estar seguro que sería espiado o atacado en cualquier momento.

Pero lo que más me inquietaba era el proceder de la señora Kuno.

Kodachi, la hermana de mi enemigo era mucho más peligrosa que su hermano. Él era un idiota obsesionado con el honor y la limpieza del linaje familiar, pero ella; ella era una mujer desquiciada que se había aferrado a una ilusión.

Nos habíamos visto en dos oportunidades, cuando yo contaba con diez años y ella con ocho y luego, cuando yo había cumplido quince. La mujer se había empecinado en que yo, señor de Nerima, debía desposarme con ella para limpiar la supuesta deuda de honor que mi familia tenía con la suya debido a la derrota de la batalla de Furinkan.

Yo jamás me desposaría con una mujer semejante. Era cierto que ella poseía una belleza sublime, una delicadeza incomparable y un encanto que se lo quisiera cualquier mujer, pero yo no estaba interesado en unir a mi clan con el clan de los Kuno, menos al saber que habían sido sus guerreros los que habían dado muerte a mi padre y mucho menos ahora que conocía a mi prometida.

Había algo en esa niña que no dejaba de inquietarme, algo que hacia que una y otra vez, terminara pensando en ella. No lograba comprenderlo, pero incluso en sueños comenzaba a visitarme.

El primero lo había tenido el mismo día de conocerla, sólo la veía cabalgando a lomos de su caballo blanco, me sonreía y luego se perdía en la lejanía.

El segundo lo había tenido hacía algunas horas atrás, durante la madrugada de este día, la veía desmontar del caballo, correr hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos y arrojarse a mis pies en completa sumisión, luego levantaba su rostro y me miraba suplicante, a la vez que con una de sus manos se tomaba sus largos cabellos y los dejaba caer sobre uno de sus hombros para ofrecerme su blanco y delicado cuello con posterioridad. Fue cuando desperté.

El sueño no dejaba de ser inquietante, pero yo no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Los gritos de los guerreros me devolvieron a la realidad. Había concurrido a la sala de entrenamientos para ver los progresos de los guerreros Saotome, pero también para ponerme a prueba a mí mismo. Algunos años de paz podían haber hecho algún retroceso en mi destreza y ahora era el momento menos oportuno para ello, ya que en cualquier momento podían atacarnos sorpresivamente.

-¿Estás prestando atención muchacho? –preguntó Hapossai, sin quitar los ojos de los guerreros que se batían con espadas de roble negro.

-Sí, han mejorado bastante desde la última vez que les vi luchar.

-El cuerpo de elite del señor Saotome debe ser siempre el mejor.

-Siempre –dije yo satisfecho de lo que veía.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a la niña lo que sucede? –quiso saber mi maestro.

-Cuando no tenga más alternativa. Por el momento se sentirá protegida con los hombres que Ryoga tiene resguardando sus aposentos.

-Es mejor que se lo digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es bueno que se encuentre alerta a lo que pueda suceder. Las mujeres son delicadas y no siempre saben reaccionar ante un ataque. No puedes confiar ciegamente en tus guerreros para defenderla.

-Lo sé, sólo quedan unos días para desposarme, desde ese momento, yo mismo cuidaré de ella.

-Hum.

Los guerreros seguían entrenando y yo volví a sumirme en mis propias cavilaciones. Si Tatewaki atacaba, quería encontrarme lo más preparado posible para enfrentarle, pero era innegable que aquel señor de la guerra también debía estar preparando una estrategia de ataque. ¿Cómo podía yo adelantarme a sus planes? ¿Cómo podía sorprenderle? El contratar a ninjas tal y como él había hecho, siempre sería una opción, pero a pesar de lo transgresor que yo podía llegar a ser, no me parecía correcto utilizar a mercenarios para mis fines, además, mis guerreros no lo permitirían, se sentirían menoscabados si hiciera algo semejante.

Vi a un hombre caer de rodillas al momento en que su oponente le desarmaba y supe que había llegado mi turno. Llamé la atención de todos en la sala, aplaudiendo un para de veces. Todos se detuvieron y observaron a su señor.

-Suficiente por hoy, la tarde está cayendo, pueden retirarse.

-Mi señor, podemos seguir unas horas más –dijo uno de mis guerreros.

-El que quiera seguir, podrá hacerlo afuera. Necesito que me dejen la sala libre.

Noté la mirada alegre y resplandeciente que me dedicaban los hombres y un murmullo generalizado se escuchó en todo el recinto. Ellos sabían que me enfrentaría en combate y querían observar, pero yo no necesitaba público presente, sólo quería darle algo de acción a mi musculatura, así es que dispersé a los hombres con la ayuda de mi fiel compañero de entrenamiento.

-Ya escucharon al señor Saotome –dijo Ryoga con un tono de voz potente y autoritario.

Jóvenes y adultos se retiraron decepcionados del lugar y yo me dispuse a examinar a mi oponente.

-¿Quieres jugar con palitos de madera Ryoga, o prefieres un juego de verdad? –ironicé, mientras avanzaba al centro del recinto.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Las espadas de madera son para aprendices y niños, no hay nada comparado con el filo de un verdadero sable –dijo desenvainado su reluciente acero, mientras tomaba posición en frente mío.

-Será un combate emocionante –escuché decir a Hapossai-. Hace tiempo que no veo luchar a mis dos mejores pupilos.

-No te decepcionaré, maestro –dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ni yo –complementó Ryoga, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces comiencen.

Ryoga me estudiaba detenidamente con su katana fuera de la funda, yo le observaba moverse lentamente, como un animal al asecho, de seguro quería asestar un único golpe para vencerme y lograr la admiración del maestro, pero yo no se lo permitiría. Lentamente fui desenvainando mi sable, el templado acero destelló un brillo azulado a la luz del atardecer y me puse en guardia. Mi oponente retrocedió, mala estrategia; Ryoga no debió haber cedido terreno, eso me daba libertad de movimiento.

Mi amigo me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, había decido atacarme, pude darme cuenta enseguida.

Con un fuerte grito, Ryoga se entregó al ataque. Su katana hizo un movimiento rápido a la altura de mi cabeza y se dejó caer, pero yo era tan rápido como mi oponente, así es que no tuve dificultad al bloquear el golpe y arrojar a mi oponente, dos pasos hacia atrás.

Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido. Una seguidilla de movimientos, avances y bloqueos de ambos que no hacían más que alargar el encuentro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, el silbido de las espadas cortando el aire y el entrechocar del acero era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Bajé mi katana y Ryoga retrocedió, ambos nos dedicamos una sonrisa, estábamos disfrutando de aquel encuentro como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos.

Momentos después, Ryoga volvió al ataque dejando escapar un potente grito de batalla, avanzando con rapidez.

Yo lo esperé pacientemente ¿Acaso Hibiki no recordaba una de las primeras lecciones que nos había dado el maestro? ¿Acaso no recordaba que cuando yo había utilizado ese mismo ataque hacía muchos años atrás, Hapossai me había demostrado que no siempre la brutal fuerza era necesaria para conseguir la victoria?

Cuando quiso descargar su golpe, le escuché murmurar.

-Te tengo Saotome.

-No lo creo –respondí yo, deteniendo el golpe con mi katana, mientras giraba ante un desconcertado Ryoga, desenvainaba mi sable corto y lo reducía con él, poniéndoselo al cuello-. ¿Decías?

No pude evitar decir aquello, tampoco pude evitar la sonrisa burlona que se instauró en mi rostro.

-¡Muy bien muchachos! –exclamó mi maestro, observándonos con orgullo. Esa mirada que muchas veces me recordaba a la de padre-. Se ve que han progresado bastante, pero aún no es suficiente y… ¡Oh!, mi señor, parece que tenemos ilustres visitas.

Su tono de voz fue bastante desagradable, me di la vuelta para observar hacia la puerta y comprobar quién era el visitante y me encontré con la cautivante mirada de mi prometida.

Se encontraba de pie, con un bello kimono en tonos pálidos que la hacía lucir hermosa en contraste con los tonos rojizos que dejaban los últimos rayos del sol al atardecer. Tragué con dificultad y me obligué a reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Akane?, este no es lugar para una dama –dije con un tono autoritario que no había llegado a utilizar con ella. No me parecía adecuado que la vieran allí, mucho menos que saliera del castillo sin protección. Era una distancia pequeña, pero cualquier precaución era poca considerando la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Quería hablar contigo, mi señor.

Otra vez ese modo tan formal de dirigirse a mí, sencillamente no podía entenderlo. Se suponía que ibamos a casarnos, ¿no era conveniente que ya comenzara a llamarme por mi nombre? Yo lo preferiría así, pero no la obligaría a nada, aunque debía reconocer que me molestaba cada vez más esa falta de confianza.

-¿No podías esperar a que regresara al castillo?

-Es importante –contestó con decisión.

-Bien, ¿qué necesita la señora Tendo de su señor?

No pude evitar el tono de reproche al decir aquella frase. ¡Sí que me molestaba eso de 'mi señor, quiero esto', 'mi señor, necesito…' y bla, bla, bla! ¡Era mi prometida, no una desconocida!

-Quiero saber por qué desde que llegué apostaste a cuatro de tus hombres cerca de mis aposentos, mi señor.

-Seguridad –contesté, no podía decirle la verdad todavía, además, ya me estaba empezando a malhumorar-. No pensé que te molestaría, es más, pensé que te sentirías agradecida de contar con protección día y noche.

-Es muy gentil de tu parte, pero sé y puedo defenderme sola.

-¿Defenderte sola? –me sorprendió su respuesta, me pareció de una inocencia tan grande que no pude evitar reír ante el comentario.

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Desde muy pequeña sé defenderme sola! ¡No necesito de guardaespaldas que escuchen todo lo que hablo con mis damas!

Con mi risa burlesca desperté a la fierecilla. Era tan menuda, de un aspecto tan delicado y sin embargo, me estaba demostrando ser una criatura indomable y que conseguía lo que quería.

-Ése es el verdadero problema, crees que te estamos espiando –comenté para alejar sus reproches y cuestionamientos, no convenía que entrara en explicaciones todavía-. Debo decirte que ninguno de los guerreros Saotome se sentiría halagado de saber que su futura señora piensa que los han designado para espiarla.

-No es eso –dijo rápidamente-, es solo que no entiendo para qué me tienes vigilada día y noche. ¡No soy un ave exótica a la que puedan robar y repito que sé defenderme!

Tan inocente, tan dulce. ¿Cómo iba a creer que una dama educada en la Capital Imperial, acostumbrada al lujo, a la nobleza y a las comodidades iba a ser una guerrera? Si bastaba verla para comprobar que era una niña mimada.

-Eres una niña, Akane –dije sonriendo-. No entiendes lo que significa estar en constante amenaza. Puede que en Kyoto, en la Capital Imperial las amenazas no hayan sido tan frecuentes, pero aquí estamos en Edo, la Capital de Shogun y los daimyos no siempre son…

-¡Ponme a prueba ahora!

No supe en qué momento se había acercado a Ryoga y le había arrebatado su katana, empuñándola de la manera adecuada, en el ángulo correcto y adquiriendo la verdadera postura de un autentico guerrero.

-¡Entrena conmigo y verás que lo que digo es verdad! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Akane, ¿eres así de terca siempre?

Traté de hacerle una broma para que se dejara de tonterías y volviera al castillo, pero la testaruda niña no se dio por vencida.

-¡Sí, soy terca y te demostraré que lo que digo es verdad!

La vi decidida a arrojarse al ataque ¿Cómo iba yo a pelear con mi futura esposa?, si resultaba herida, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Afortunadamente, Ryoga vino en mi auxilio.

-Mi señora, no es necesario –dijo sujetando la katana que empuñaba mi prometida-. El señor Saotome sabe lo que es mejor para ti y…

Ante mi estupor y el de Hapossai, la fierecilla golpeó a mi amigo en el rostro, librándose así de su agarre. ¿Así que también sabía artes marciales?

-¡Defiéndete mi señor! –gritó atacándome.

No podía creerlo, ella estaba decidida a enfrentarse conmigo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo evitar ese enfrentamiento?

Cuando estaba muy cerca de mí, comprendí que era totalmente inútil escapar. Saqué mi katana del cinto y bloqueé el ataque de mi futura esposa.

Ella me observaba con ojos brillantes de emoción. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que detenerla de alguna forma, así es que quise hablarle, pero ella se adelantó nuevamente y me atacó.

Me defendí con la funda de la katana hasta que ya no pude hacerlo más. Ella estaba decidida y tuve que desenvainar el sable.

Comprendí que ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y yo comencé a caer en ese trance que sólo me proporcionaba el estar luchando con alguien. Ella trataba de desestabilizarme, yo me defendía y viceversa. Mi joven prometida era toda una guerrera, me lo había demostrado y yo me sentía dichoso, admirado y secretamente atraído por ella.

Sí, era definitivo, la quería para mí, comprendía que era la mujer perfecta para compartir mi camino.

El combate duró bastante más de lo que había pensado, yo lo estaba disfrutando y de pronto, caí en la cuenta de que estábamos interpretando una especie de danza en la cual nos habíamos abstraído del mundo entero. Paso, golpe, defensa, golpe y vuelta a empezar.

Cuando me di cuenta, sus ojos me tenían cautivado nuevamente. Fue mi error, ya que descuidé mi defensa y ella aprovechó su oportunidad.

Golpeó con su arma hacia arriba y me quitó el sable limpiamente. La katana cayó al suelo, lejos de mi alcance y ella detuvo el filo de la suya a escasa distancia de mi cuello.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo contemplándonos, sus ojos fijos en los míos y ella empuñando su arma amenazante cerca de mi cuello.

Otra prueba más del hechizo que esa mujer ejercía sobre mí. Nadie había logrado nunca vencerme, excepto mis maestros, mucho menos desarmarme y ella lo había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

Fue algo demasiado duro de reconocer, estaba comenzando a caer en ese juego que había jurado, jamás experimentar y por primera vez, sentí temor a lo desconocido, temor a mis propios sentimientos.

-Sé defenderme sola mi señor -arrojó el sable a Ryoga y continuó hablando-. Ni yo, ni mis damas necesitamos de guardias. Espero que lo entiendas, mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta

-Lo entiendo –dije yo con resignación-. Pero esta vez sólo fue suerte. Un combate real es distinto Akane.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que dentro del castillo ocurriría algo así.

Volví a guardar mi katana en su funda y suspiré cansadamente.

Ryoga y Hapossai me miraban sin poder creer lo que acababan de contemplar, yo tampoco podía creerlo. Había sido derrotado por una mujer, casi una niña, aunque yo sabía que quien me había vencido no había sido la guerrera, sino la mujer, aquella que me tenía cautivado bajo su hechizo.

Akane Tendo, mi dulce prometida se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en mi mayor tormento y mi única debilidad. Si personas indebidas se enteraban, yo estaría perdido, porque seguramente tratarían de arrebatármela.

-A la muchachita la entrenaron bien –dijo Hapossai.

-Eso parece –complementó Ryoga.

-Sólo fue suerte. Me desconcentré y ella lo aprovechó, es todo.

-No, no es todo. Ella sabe luchar, también debe saber artes marciales.

-Aún así, no puede defenderse sola.

-Ranma, muchacho, no debes avergonzarte porque tu futura esposa acaba de derrotarte en un combate justo –ironizó mi maestro.

Yo lo observé furioso y pude ver la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en el rostro de Ryoga.

-¡Me derrotó porque yo se lo permití!. No pondría en riesgo la vida de mi prometida por ningún motivo. Estábamos luchando con espadas, no con simples palos.

-Los palos también son peligrosos si sabes usarlos –dijo Ryoga conteniendo la risa-. Deberías saberlo Ranma.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamé yo ofuscado.

-Muchacho, ella no te derrotó con su técnica, espero que lo sepas –dijo Hapossai, yo lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Hapossai.

-¡Oh, sí lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! –rió alegremente-. Estás enamorado Ranma y lo acabas de comprender.

-No es cierto. Sólo me desconcentré es todo. Por qué resulta tan difícil de creer.

-Porque ella es capaz de hechizar hasta al más terco de los guerreros y tú eres ese guerrero.

-¡Basta viejo! No estoy enamorado de esa niña terca, torpe, infantil y mimada. Deberías saber que yo no me dejaré vencer jamás por un sentimiento que lleva a la perdición. Mi matrimonio se efectuará pero será única y exclusivamente con fines políticos –mentí descaradamente y me sentí mal por haberlo hecho, pero debía evitar que los rumores comenzaran a expandirse.

Podía imaginarme lo que provocaría una noticia así en manos de mis enemigos. La desquiciada hermana de Kuno sería capaz de hacerle daño a esa niña terca y torpe que me tenía entre sus manos y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así tuviera que mentirle a todo el mundo, inclusive a mi mismo.

-¿Puedo decir algo? –escuché que preguntaba Ryoga, yo asentí-. Nos hemos superado muchísimo Ranma, pero creo que la batalla que se nos viene encima no se ganará solo con nuestros hombres. He visto al destacamento que viajó con la señora Tendo, son hombres fuertes y disciplinados, comandados por un tal señor Daisuke, sería bueno que ya empezáramos a incorporarlos a nuestras filas, ¿no lo crees?

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Sí la tengo, el caso es que para hacerlo, debes decirle a la señora Tendo lo que está sucediendo o lo que puede llegar a ocurrir.

-No todavía Ryoga –dije yo con terquedad.

-El chico tiene razón, mientras antes lo hagas será mucho mejor y…

Mi maestro y chambelán no pudo continuar porque el joven samurái al que reconocí como uno de los guardias que habían sido encomendados para la protección de mi prometida irrumpió corriendo en la habitación y me miró asustado, directo a los ojos, olvidando toda reverencia o norma de protocolo. Algo no andaba bien y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Mi señor… nos atacan…

-¿Qué?

-Ninjas, mi señor… están atacando la habitación de la señora…

Las palabras se perdieron en la noche que caía sobre el dominio de Nerima, porque al escuchar 'la habitación', yo ya había salido corriendo a gran velocidad, no importándome nada más de lo que el joven tenía que decir.

Ninjas en la habitación de mi prometida, era la combinación que más temía y se había generado por fin. Sólo esperaba que los otros tres guardias lograran resistir el mayor tiempo posible al ataque.

Una angustia que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de todo mí ser. Ella estaba en peligro y yo debía protegerla, con mi propia vida de ser necesario.

Ingresé al castillo y me dirigí directo a la habitación que ocupaba mi futura esposa junto a sus damas y su aya. No creo haberme demorado tanto, para cuando por fin abrí la puerta corrediza, mis temores se confirmaron. Ella estaba acorralada contra la pared, un hombre de elevada estatura con ropas ordinarias y una casulla en su cabeza estaba a punto de acabar con su preciosa vida.

Me interné en la habitación a grandes zancadas y llegué a su lado justo a tiempo para detener el golpe del ninjatō de su contrincante. El hombre me observó sorprendido y luego retrocedió para enfrentarme de una mejor forma.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tantos deseos de acabar con la vida de mi oponente. Ese sujeto había estado a punto de arrebatarme a la persona que secretamente se estaba ganando toda mi admiración y mi corazón.

Escruté con la mirada mis posibilidades, el espacio era reducido por lo que debía moverme a gran velocidad si quería acabar con mi oponente pronto, así es que lo hice, el enfrentamiento comenzó, sólo sentía cómo mi brazo se extendía hacia mi katana, haciendo que ambos se fusionaran en perfecta armonía.

Golpe arriba, golpe abajo, vuelta, el sonido del acero y golpe nuevamente hasta que me vi sorprendido por el ataque del compañero de mi atacante, seguramente había decidido dejar de jugar con las mujeres para acabar conmigo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Aceleré mis movimientos y la afilada hoja de mi katana penetró limpiamente en el cuerpo de uno de los hombres, saliendo por su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, desenvainé mi espada corta y cercené el brazo del otro atacante, en el momento justo en el que llegaba Ryoga y tomaba parte en el combate, acabando con el ninja en pocos movimientos.

Entonces me detuve, conciente de que a mi oponente le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, tiempo que yo quería aprovechar para interrogarle.

Ryoga se disponía a acabar con él, así es que me vi en la obligación de detenerlo.

-Déjalo, quiero que me diga por qué atacó mi castillo, quiero saber por qué la persona que lo contrató le envió a atacar a mi prometida.

El maldito comenzó a reír con descaro, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar mi repulsión hacia él y su amo.

-Jamás le diré… algo así al… enemigo de mi señor…

-¡Habla!

Me adelanté para tomarlo de la casulla y tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás, me observó por escasos momentos y luego cayó con un golpe seco al piso.

-Veneno. Seguramente conservaba una cápsula de veneno en su boca –comentó Ryoga mientras lo miraba con desdén.

-Hum –de pronto fui conciente de que no sabía si ella había resultado herida, me preocupé por ello y me di vuelta para enfrentarla-. ¿Estas bien Akane?

Parecía un conejillo asustado. De pie en el mismo lugar en donde la había encontrado, miraba desconcertada la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Seguramente jamás había presenciado la muerte tan de cerca, creía que ahora entendería que una cosa era entrenar hasta convertirse en un buen espadachín y otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a alguien que quiere destruirte y arrebatarle a ese alguien, su vida.

Se veía tan distinta a la chiquilla que me había enfrentado con decisión hacía tan sólo unos momentos, que sentí una infinita ternura envolver mi corazón. Defendería a esa mujer hasta el fin de mis días.

Me acerqué con calma y me detuve a escasa distancia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –volví a preguntar.

-Sí –su voz se escuchó débil y comprendí que todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entonces pensé que la mejor manera de hacerle olvidar todo aquello era tratando de bromear un poco con lo sucedido.

Sonriendo, hice algo que hacía cinco días quería hacer y que por distintos motivos, no había hecho. Subí mi mano derecha y acaricié su rostro suavemente.

El contacto con su suave piel fue tan exquisito, que pensé que mis emociones me traicionarían y delatarían todo lo que experimentaba en mi interior por aquella niña.

-Por un momento pensé que te habían cortado la lengua.

-Resistimos al ataque –dijo con seguridad. La niña volvía a ser la misma.

Dio un paso hacia mí y casi pierde el equilibrio. Evité que cayera al piso tomándola de uno de sus brazos, luego y con determinación, me salté otra regla protocolar. Ya había saltado tantas, que una más me pareció que no haría la diferencia.

La cargué en mis brazos como si fuese un bebé.

El tenerla tan cerca obnubilaba mis pensamientos y me hacía sentir en un mundo aparte, donde existíamos solo ella y yo.

-Lo hiciste bien Akane –me obligué a decir-, pero ahora estás conmigo, soy responsable por lo que te pase en el castillo y prometo que te protegeré con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-No tienes que hacerlo –me dijo rodeando mi cuello con ambos brazos.

Ese solo contacto bastó para que un temblor me recorriera de pies a cabeza y mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. En cualquier momento podía delatarme a mí mismo si continuaba así, por lo que me obligué a concentrarme en la conversación.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Hapossai, que preparen la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la mía para la señora Tendo. Ryoga, encárgate de los caídos, sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, mi señor -hasta ese instante no me había percatado de las reacciones que había manifestado mi amigo para con la doncella de mi futura esposa, sería que Ryoga también se encontraba hechizado.

-Mi señor, ese cuarto es muy pequeño y…

-Es pequeño pero se encuentra cerca del mío –le interrumpí, quería sentirla cerca y segura, la única habitación para ello era una pequeña que se encontraba justo al lado de la mía-. Además, mañana partiremos al Templo. Recuerda mi boda Hapossai, una simple escaramuza con unos mercenarios no impedirá que me despose con la señora Tendo.

Ella me observó y pareció recordar algo de pronto.

-Mi señor, no creo que podamos. Con la lucha… los trajes ceremoniales se han estropeado.

Indicó uno de los baúles en donde se encontraban los tres trajes ceremoniales manchados de sangre. Sonreí. No podría escapar de mí tan fácilmente, si esa era su intención.

-Entonces, las costureras de Edo tendrán más trabajo y serán recompensadas doblemente. De camino al Templo nos detendremos en la ciudad, seguro encontraremos algo adecuado para ti. Yuka. Llevaré a la señora Tendo al cuarto de baño, ayúdala por favor y dile a tus compañeras que hagan lo propio con su aya y sus doncellas. No creo que se encuentren en condiciones de servirla por ahora. Ha sido un día difícil para todos.

-Sí, mi señor.

-También organizarás a las criadas para que limpien este cuarto. Pronto deberá ser purificado –Pensé en mis hombres. Había perdido a tres de mis mejores guerreros en una escaramuza tonta. Kuno no se merecía la sangre de aquellos guerreros.

Sentí que mi prometida se estremecía en mi abrazo y reaccioné, debía sacarla de ese lugar con prontitud.

Salí con ella en mis brazos y me dirigí presuroso al cuarto de baño. Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante la que sentía al cargar a mi futura esposa, parecía como si siempre hubiera estado preparado para hacerlo, como si formara parte de nosotros el estar así de juntos.

De pronto, ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Puedo caminar, mi señor. No es necesario que me cargues durante todo el trayecto, además, estas cometiendo una falta al hacerlo, aún no soy tu esposa.

La observé por unos instantes. Reglas. ¿Qué tenía de malo saltarse algunas?

-No me caracterizo por seguir las reglas Akane. Debes estar agotada y algo nerviosa. Luchaste bien, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que ésta fue tu primera batalla verdadera.

-No te equivocas, pero eso no impide que me pueda desenvolver por mis propios medios.

-Ya llegamos. Puedes desenvolverte por tus propios medios –dije con sorna, me estaba gustando mucho hacerla enfadar con comentarios burlescos, se veía especialmente linda con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca de disgusto.

-Mi señor. ¿Quién es tu enemigo y por qué nos atacó a mí y a mi servidumbre?

No me esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, no quería decirle la verdad todavía y no iba a hacerlo, así que inventé una rápida respuesta.

-Lo sabrás cuando podamos conversar tranquilamente y me cuentes cómo es que aprendiste el arte de la guerra.

-Puedo decírtelo ahora mismo –me desafió.

-Pronto discutiremos sobre ello, Akane –dije para evitar el seguir hablando del tema-. Ahora debes descansar, ya nada malo volverá a sucederte. Confía en mí.

Me retiré dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Había sido una actitud cobarde, pero no quería enfrentar ese tema todavía, al menos no mientras nos encontráramos en peligro. Pensaba que una vez llegáramos al Templo, mis amigos monjes nos protegerían y luego, cuando ya se convirtiera en mi esposa, yo lo haría para siempre. La conversación podía esperar unos días más.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Por fin terminé este capítulo. No creía que iba a salir tan extenso, pero así fue. No sé como quedó, pero ya me dirán ustedes (si es que quieren hacerlo, claro) qué les pareció.

2.-Las palabras:

-Mundo flotante: El mundo flotante es el nombre que se le da al sector en donde se ubican las casas de geishas.

-Shuriken: También llamados estrellas ninja, son las armas que mejor se conocen e identifican a un ninja. Hay varios modelos, por decirlo de alguna forma, siendo la estrella de metal de cuatro puntas el más conocido. Las puntas afiladas y los bordes cortantes no eran lo único peligroso de estas armas, ya que generalmente, éstas estaban envenenadas para mejorar así su efectividad.

-Naginata: Es un arma utilizada en el Japón feudal. Consiste en una vara larga coronada por una hoja de metal curva. Era el arma preferida por las mujeres de la época para su defensa y la defensa del castillo. Me pareció una buena idea el reemplazar la gran espátula de Ukyo por un arma más acorde con la época del relato.

-Ninjatō (o ninjaken): Era el sable utilizado por los ninjas. Más corto que una katana, era más parecido al wakizashi, salvo en la curvatura, ya que el sable del ninja era más recto que un sable de samurái normal.

-Como una pequeña acotación, los samurái utilizaban a esta fuerza militar para realizar trabajos que ya fuera por honor o desprestigio para el señor, los samurái no podían ejercer. En su mayoría eran asesinatos, espionaje y otras labores, por esto eran una especie de mercenarios a sueldo.

Ahora bien, la vestimenta con la que usualmente les asociamos, es el típico traje negro, pero por lo que pude investigar, este grupo utilizaba una vestimenta bastante simple, siendo una de sus habilidades el adoptar la apariencia de cualquier persona del entorno para pasar desapercibidos y así, lograr sus objetivos (maestros del disfraz, así conseguian pasar desapercibidos). Me pareció una buena idea el incorporarlos a la historia, ya que durante el periodo sengoku, los ninja alcanzaron su apogeo.

3.-Ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a _**Viry ****chan, KohanaSaotome, HitomiR****ut**_ (Muchísimas gracias por comentar, este cap también salió extenso, espero no terminar aburriéndote ^^), _**Nia06, Des, Hatoko Nara,** _**_mjgsmf_** (Vaya cambio de nombre amiga, me sorprendiste ^^), _**monyk**_ (Gracias por el review, qué bueno saber que se notan los matices entre uno y otro personaje. Gracias por el apoyo ^^), _**Yram**_ (Qué bueno que las cosas empiezan a ir un poco mejor, me alegra mucho saberlo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y cuídate mucho ¿si? Que ese bebé traiga muchas alegrías a tu vida. Gracias por comentar ^^), _**Sele, Sonia**_ (Nuevo capítulo y espero seguir llenando tus expectativas. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Veremos cómo siguen las cosas para esta pareja de aquí en más. Gracias por el review ^^), _**roxy_flow**_ (Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, espero seguir entreteniéndote con lo que escribo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia ^^), _**Monica Tendo**_ (Oh, aún no tengo decidido qué sucederá con Akane cuando Ranma sepa la verdad, veremos qué sucede aunque ya mis neuronas comienzan a trabajar en algo interesante para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y tus palabras ^^), _**Sofi, Syndy, Caro, akanneiiro, Saori1f**_ (Bueno, lo he dicho, no soy buena para los títulos T-T. Qué bueno que te gustó la historia, gracias por hacérmelo saber con tu review, me pone muy contenta en verdad ^^), _**Paola**_ y _**Marce**_ (Mi Marce linda, espero que te haya gustado el cap. No pude terminarlo a tiempo para tu cumple, pero dos días de retraso no es tanto ¿no? Sabes que por estos días estoy a mil y mi tiempo es escaso, así es que acepta este pequeño obsequio virtual que te hago de todo corazón, espero que te guste ^^), muchísimas gracias por seguir acompañándome en este desafío, no me cansaré de agradecerles por todas y cada una de sus palabras, me hace muy feliz el recibirlas ^^

4.-Ya lo dejo por ahora, será hasta un próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho, que tengan una linda semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	5. En el templo del ruiseñor

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

*** * ***

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo V

"**En el templo del ruiseñor"**

El camino al templo fue bastante tranquilo. Mis temores no habían quedado atrás, pero el hecho de recorrer los caminos sin contratiempos y haber descansado en Edo durante tres días para que las costureras confeccionaran los tres kimonos ceremoniales que debía utilizar mi prometida para la boda, habían logrado tranquilizarme un poco.

Yo no entendía cómo una mujer podía y debía utilizar tres trajes para hacer algo tan simple como casarse, pero la tradición manda y como señor de la guerra, mi deber es respetarla, al menos, hasta donde me es posible.

Casi no he compartido con mi prometida durante el viaje. Luego de nuestra breve estadía en la capital del Shögun, ella ha seguido la caravana muy cerca de la delantera que yo encabezo junto a mis más fieros guerreros, dentro del palanquín.

Todavía sonrío al recordar lo indignada que se mostró al recibir la orden de hacer el trayecto en su, para ella, incómodo medio de transporte, pero yo no puedo arriesgarme a perderla en un ataque sorpresa y aunque Ryoga insistió en que yo mismo viajara en un palanquín, me siento mucho más seguro cabalgando en mi caballo, siempre atento a lo que pueda ocurrir con mi prometida; mi propia seguridad quedó a un lado al comprobar lo fácil que puede ser perder a mi prometida en un ataque imprevisto, porque aunque todo resulto bien para nosotros durante el enfrentamiento con esos ninjas enviados por Kuno, debo reconocer que si me hubiera tardado unos momentos más en llegar a la habitación de ella, ahora no estaría de camino al templo en donde espero convertirme en su esposo, tal vez estaría en medio de un funeral y el sólo pensarlo logra que mi piel se erice.

El camino serpentea ante mis ojos, el paisaje es de un verdor y una armonía que impresiona, a lo lejos puedo escuchar el murmullo de la gran cascada que da a los pies del templo, mi lugar preferido de entrenamiento y meditación cuando era un chiquillo.

Tantos recuerdos vienen y se agolpan en mi cabeza, tiempos pasados de alegrías y penas infantiles, épocas remotas que ahora conservan un lugar en mi corazón y en mi memoria.

¿Cómo seguirán los Sohei? ¿Me reconocerá el antiguo abad del monasterio? ¿Qué dirán de mi futura esposa? Quisiera que ellos se sintieran tan emocionados como me siento yo ante esta unión.

Secretamente reconozco que todo salió distinto de como yo esperaba. Me engañé al creer que yo era inmune a los poderes que parecen desplegar con tanta maestría las mujeres y hasta cierto punto tengo razón, pero ella… Ella es distinta, mi primera impresión no estaba tan equivocada después de todo, porque ella es un ser diferente, cándida y aguerrida, la combinación perfecta para alguien como yo y cada día que pasa se me hace más difícil el mantenerme alejado de ella.

Es una suerte que durante el viaje hayamos estado separados, porque de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que ya habría cometido una imprudencia como apropiarme de sus labios y con ello, me hubiera ganado la reprobación de mi chambelán, de su nodriza y quizá, la de ella misma.

El camino sigue serpenteando ante nosotros, cada vez estamos más cerca, puedo oler la paz y tranquilidad que parecen emanar del monasterio, así como la vegetación que expele ese característico olor a fresco.

El canto de los ruiseñores no se deja esperar, mis oídos registran esa exquisita melodía que tan diminuta ave es capaz de generar para regocijo de nuestros corazones. Siempre me ha tranquilizado el canto del ruiseñor y tanto Ryoga como Hapossai me han tratado de convencer para que contrate los servicios de un artesano para que fabrique un suelo de ruiseñor en el castillo, otros daimyös lo han hecho para defenderse de los ataques sorpresa como el que hace poco sufrimos, pero yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo, hasta ahora.

Tal vez sea adecuado contar con esa arma de defensa, al menos, nos ayudaría a estar alertas, pero ya veré la opción a su debido tiempo, ahora sólo pretendo concentrarme en mi pronta unión con la señora Tendo.

Sin quererlo, observo por sobre mi hombro en dirección al palanquín de mi prometida, no está a más de tres metros, pero ruego en silencio para que podamos llegar a destino sin contratiempos, y es que estamos tan cerca del templo, que mis temores vuelven a asaltarme.

La avanzada se detiene de pronto y estoy seguro que en mi rostro aparece una mueca de preocupación. Detengo a mi caballo y exijo con la mirada por una respuesta a la pregunta que no he formulado todavía.

Ryoga, quien cabalga un metro más adelante, me mira con confusión.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? ¿Por qué se detienen?

-Mi señor, un grupo de etas se encuentra a un costado del camino –dice mi compañero con una mezcla de desagrado y repugnancia-. Los guerreros quieren saber si acaban con ellos.

-¿Y por qué deberían? –respondí con una pregunta-. No es más que un grupo de parias que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en nuestro camino. ¿No basta con ignorarlos?

Me sentía mal cada vez que presenciaba esa muestra de intolerancia ante las personas que no gozaban de un rango social como el nuestro. Los eta practicaban los trabajos más impuros de la nación, pero a mi modo de ver, eran trabajos que debían realizarse, no podía entender esa repulsión y ese deseo de querer castigarlos sólo por el hecho de respirar el mismo aire que nosotros respirábamos.

-Mi señor –se acercó Hapossai en ese momento-. El dejar que ellos pasen ante un señor de la guerra sin ser castigados, resultaría embarazoso.

-Hapossai, no están haciendo nada malo, simplemente siguen su camino –dije observando los cuatro cuerpos temblorosos de los eta a un lado del camino. Un hombre, una mujer y dos niños pequeños-. Sólo mira como tiemblan.

-Mi señor, cometes muchas imprudencias, pero si dejas pasar algo así…

-¿Qué sucede?

Escuché su voz a mis espaldas y parecí congelarme. ¿Cuándo había abandonado su transporte y había llegado a mi lado? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de su presencia allí?

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos, mi señor? –la observé hacia abajo, no la había visto en todo el día y el observarla de pie, vestida con un hōmongi de color rosa pálido, decorado con ramas y flores de sakura, siendo escoltada por su doncella, quien le brindaba sombra mediante una sombrilla, me hizo desentenderme por un momento de todo lo que me rodeaba-. ¿Tenemos algún problema?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me escuché decir con torpeza.

-Quise saber porqué no seguimos avanzando, el día ya está llegando a su fin y no me gustaría tener que pasar otra noche en una posada –contestó con simpleza.

La vi observar hacia donde se encontraban los eta y frunció el entrecejo. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para salvar a esa familia de parias, seguramente, ella también esperaría que su señor les castigara.

-¿Qué hacen tus guerreros?

-Esperan mi orden para ejecutar a la familia eta que encontramos en el camino.

-¿Ejecutar? –dijo totalmente escandalizada, luego, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Ella emprendió una carrera en dirección a la avanzada, su doncella la seguía con lentitud y con una leve cojera, diciéndole que era peligroso acercarse, yo desmonté rápidamente para seguirla y Ryoga hizo otro tanto.

-¡Akane! –le grité, ella no me prestó atención.

Para ese entonces, ya estaba a tres pasos de la familia que permanecía con la cabeza sobre el barro, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –le escuché preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Incorpórate y respóndeme, por favor.

Todos la observamos incrédulos. Ella, una joven noble le pedía a un eta que le contestara a su pregunta… ¿Por favor? Eso escapaba a toda lógica y a toda norma jerárquica.

Vi al hombre levantarse sólo un poco, sin atreverse a mirar a mi prometida, tampoco a ninguno de los guerreros que habían permanecido con sus katanas desenfundadas.

-Lo siento… Sólo… Sólo pasábamos por aquí, mi señora –contestó el eta con temor en la voz-. Acabad con nosotros, si así lo queréis, pero por favor, dadles una muerte rápida a nuestros hijos.

-Niña –dijo mi prometida con seguridad, la pequeña se incorporó temerosa y observó a Akane, casi como si sus ojos se quemaran al posarse sobre ella-. ¿Son buenos tus padres contigo y con tu hermano?

-Sí, mi señora –contestó la niña con un hilo de voz.

Entonces, vi a mi prometida asentir y una de esas sonrisas que yo había aprendido a adorar, adornó su delicado rostro de porcelana. Dio vuelta su rostro y buscó mi mirada, avanzó dos pasos para quedar frente a mí y se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia.

-Mi señor, ya sé lo que quiero como regalo de bodas –dijo de forma sumisa, pero yo sabía que ese era el tono de voz con el que ella conseguía lo que quería. Por sus reacciones, acciones y palabras, yo ya intuía lo que ella quería pedirme.

-¿Qué desea esta vez la señora Tendo de su señor? –dije sin poder evitar el risueño tono de mi voz.

-Quiero que perdones la vida a esta gente, quiero que puedan continuar su camino tranquilamente hasta la aldea en donde viven y quiero que me permitas hacerles un obsequio.

Ahí estaban otra vez los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, esos que me indicaban lo maravillosa que me resultaba la niña que tenía enfrente, porque cualquier otra persona hubiera exigido de su señor el castigar a esa gente, sino con la muerte, al menos con una fuerte golpiza; en cambio ella, mi prometida, la que se convertiría en mi esposa, me solicitaba de una forma humilde y tierna, que perdonara la vida de esas personas, que no les hiciera daño. ¿Podían los dioses haberme enviado a una mujer más bondadosa para que compartiera mi camino?

Sonreí abiertamente antes de contestar.

-La señora Tendo pide benevolencia para esta gente. Sea como la señora Tendo quiere. Dejarán que esta familia siga su camino hacia donde se dirigen –dije con seriedad, ante la atenta y estupefacta mirada de los que me rodeaban. Akane levantó su rostro y me sonrió con complicidad. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro adquirió un color granate al presenciar su sonrisa-. Hapossai, mi sello –pedí al anciano chambelán que me observaba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué harás, mi señor?

-Asegurarme de que esta familia llegue con bien a su casa –dije poniendo en las manos del tembloroso hombre, un pergamino con el blasón de los Saotome. Si mostraba ese simple documento por todo el territorio de Edo, no deberían tener dificultades en llegar a destino. Akane volvió a sonreír al observar mi gesto y yo le devolví la sonrisa torpemente.

-Ukyo –se dirigió a su doncella-. Mi bolsa.

La doncella se acercó con una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada. Le tendió un bolsito finamente confeccionado en seda amarilla a su señora y esperó a un lado.

Mi prometida sacó unas monedas, no pude ver bien cuántas eran pero a juzgar por la mirada de perplejidad y alegría de la niña que las recibió, pude deducir que eran de gran valor. Luego, sacó un pañuelo de fina seda del interior de su kimono que llenó de inmediato el ambiente de un envolvente y dulce aroma a flores y hierba fresca, el aroma de su dueña. Momentos después, se lo obsequió a la niña.

-Las monedas se las darás a tus padres, les ayudarán para vivir por algún tiempo, sobre todo durante el crudo invierno que se acerca –dijo con dulzura-. Esto es para ti. No lo vendas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, te acompañará durante tu vida y será una muestra de que no toda la gente les desprecia.

-Mi señora es demasiado bondadosa –dijo la madre de la niña, visiblemente emocionada.

Mi prometida sólo sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar al palanquín. Yo en tanto, sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco ante las acciones de mi futura esposa. Ella me estaba demostrando ser tan transgresora de reglas y protocolos como yo mismo y lo que me tenía dichoso era saber que las reglas que ella transgredía siempre eran en favor de la gente más desvalida, lo que le daba un sitial más elevado que el de cualquier persona ante mis ojos.

Sí, Akane Tendo era una maravillosa mujer que afortunadamente, se convertiría en mi esposa.

Luego de aquel incidente y cuando comprobé que mi futura esposa hubiera regresado al palanquín, ordené que siguiéramos nuestro trayecto.

Atrás quedó la familia eta, arrodillada y con sus cabezas tocando el barro del camino.

-Sabes que no debiste acceder a sus caprichos esta vez muchacho –dijo mi anciano maestro, apenas puso su caballo a la altura del mío.

-Fue un regalo de bodas anticipado –contesté con molestia.

Ya me estaba cansando de que cuestionaran todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era cierto que me había convertido en señor del dominio muy joven, pero eso no les daba el derecho de pensar que no podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Había demostrado con hechos lo capaz que era para gobernar mi dominio y para ser la cabeza de mi clan, entonces, porqué siempre cuestionaban aquellas pequeñas e insignificantes acciones.

-Ella puede sacar conclusiones que no nos convienen, mi señor. Una mujer no debe sentirse con el derecho de exigirle a su señor que cumpla sus deseos. Ella está aquí para casarse contigo, mi señor, para darte descendencia, no para ser partícipe de las acciones que sólo un hombre debe llevar a cabo. Además…

-Además, soy yo quien se casará con ella –le interrumpí de mala manera-. Soy yo quien compartirá su vida con ella y no me apetece el saber que la que será mi esposa se siente temerosa porque su esposo es capaz de ir decapitando a todo el mundo por ahí. Por lo que he podido apreciar de ella, es un ser demasiado sensible y si está en mis manos complacer esos pequeños caprichos, lo haré.

-Te tiene embrujado –le escuché murmurar.

-Ya déjate de decir tonterías, viejo –contesté casi gruñendo mis palabras. Espoleé mi caballo y avancé hasta llegar al lado del primer guerrero que encabezaba la caravana.

Al dar la vuelta al camino, divisé las primeras plantaciones de bambú, mientras el camino se hacia más escarpado.

Luego aparecieron ante mis ojos los bosques de cedro y pino que rodeaban el templo del ruiseñor. No pude evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo, mis ansias por volver a entrar en el monasterio y ver a mis amigos, los monjes guerreros, eran inmensas. Me adelanté un poco más junto a mi caballo y al llegar al inicio de la escalera de piedra, desmonté de un salto. Esperé a que uno de mis guerreros llegara a mi lado y le arrojé la brida de mi caballo.

Hasta mis oídos llegaban claramente los cánticos de los monjes y el sonido de un gong lejano. Quise subir los empinados escalones de piedra que conducían al templo, construido en la ladera de la montaña, pero la silueta de un anciano monje que se apoyaba en el brazo de otro, muchísimo más joven, me detuvo en el lugar.

El anciano de aspecto enjuto, frágil y de baja estatura, me sonrió con alegría al llegar a mi lado. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro denotaba serenidad, aquella que desde siempre me había impactado el observar. Abrió ambos brazos y se acercó.

-¡Qué alegría volver a verte, joven Saotome! –dijo el anciano abad del monasterio, abrazándome con efusividad.

-Entonces, ¿no me has olvidado, Zengen? –respondí yo, devolviendo el abrazo.

-¡Cómo olvidar a mi mayor dolor de cabeza durante años! –bromeó, separándose de mí, para observarme con detenimiento-. Qué lástima, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el atolondrado muchachito rebelde que no le gusta seguir las reglas.

-¡Vamos!, si hubiese seguido todas tus reglas, mi vida hubiera sido muy aburrida.

-Aburrida pero un poco más tranquila.

Ambos reímos con el comentario.

-Es un honor tenerte de vuelta entre nosotros, señor Saotome.

Recién en ese momento reparé en mi descortesía al no saludar al compañero del abad.

-¿Shinosuke? –dije con incredulidad. Él hizo una reverencia, sonriendo por respuesta.

-Parece que el que ha olvidado a sus amigos de antaño es el señor del dominio de Nerima –comentó con diversión.

-¡Pero si estás muy cambiado! –me defendí yo. El abad y su acompañante rieron de buena gana, yo les secundé.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Zengen de improviso, yo le miré sin entender y él se apresuró en contestar-. La novia, la futura señora Saotome. ¿Dónde la tienes escondida, Ranma?

-Oh, viene en el… -dije mirando hacia atrás, pero ella ya se había adelantado nuevamente y en ese momento se encontraba observando con curiosidad los alrededores del templo- La niña que se encuentra cerca de la linterna es mi prometida abad, Akane Tendo.

-Akane –repitió Zengen mientras la observaba a lo lejos-. Un bello nombre, aunque algo incierto. Las nubes siempre dejan caer el agua en los peores momentos.

-Te aseguro que ésta nubecilla no es de cuidado –dije yo con diversión, pero la expresión del hombre más sabio que yo había conocido en mi vida no dejó de preocuparme.

-Espero que así sea –comentó en un susurro, luego pareció recuperar esa jovialidad que a pesar de los años, aún conservaba-. Bueno, has que se acerque para conocerla y dile a tu gente que puede acomodarse. Tenemos que preparar una boda ¿no?

-Sí, tenemos que preparar una boda –secundé yo, apresurándome a cumplir la orden del abad.

Impartí las órdenes a Ryoga para que organizara a la comitiva, debían acomodarse en los edificios que se apiñaban cerca de la segunda verja del templo, recintos destinados a los peregrinos y visitantes. Los mozos llevaron a los caballos a las cuadras para darles agua y forraje y yo me acerqué a mi prometida.

-El abad quiere conocerte, señora Tendo –dije ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó guiar por mí, seguida muy de cerca por su doncella y su nodriza.

Cuando llegamos hasta la escalera de piedra en donde nos esperaba el abad acompañado de mi amigo de la infancia, noté el leve temblor que se apoderaba de mi joven prometida y también pude apreciar su esquiva mirada.

-Mi prometida, la señora Tendo, abad –dije con solemnidad.

-Señora Tendo, bienvenida a este antiguo templo –dijo Zengen haciendo una reverencia que ella se apresuró en devolver.

-Es para mí un verdadero honor el visitarles, abad.

-Shinosuke fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento –dije presentándole al joven que permanecía de pie, a un lado del abad-. Es uno de los mejores guerreros de este monasterio.

-Siempre exageras Ranma –comentó mi amigo, para luego hacer una cortés reverencia-. Me da gusto conocer a la señora Tendo.

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerle, joven Shinosuke.

-Debo advertirle a la señora Tendo, que el casarse con un Saotome le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza –comentó mi amigo con diversión, tal vez dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba mi prometida-. Quizá ya lo haya descubierto –rió mirándome con esa expresión de burla que yo tan bien recordaba.

-Sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras, ya será mi turno –dije yo, con falsa indignación.

Todos reímos y el ambiente se distendió. Luego, el abad nos invitó a avanzar hacia las dependencias del templo, ya que nosotros éramos sus invitados especiales, por lo que no nos quedaríamos en las dependencias para los peregrinos, sino en el propio templo, junto a los monjes.

Habíamos llegado cerca de la hora del perro y todos estábamos muy cansados por la larga peregrinación, así que después de acomodarnos y de que los monjes nos agasajaran con una apetitosa cena, todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Ya me podía sentir un poco más seguro, porque los monjes no dejarían que le sucediera nada malo a la futura señora Saotome y también porque estando en el templo, comprendía que faltaba cada vez menos para unirme a ella.

El día siguiente fue de mucha actividad. Los preparativos para la boda habían comenzado y todos los criados parecían no tener tiempo para nada más. Por la tarde, nos reunimos el abad, Shinosuke, Ryoga, Hapossai y yo en el hojo del abad, su estancia privada para la meditación. Era un cuarto pequeño de unos tres metros cuadrados, pero ideal para aislarnos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

-Siento que la amenaza te persigue, Ranma. ¿Me equivoco? –comenzó por preguntar el abad con su ya característica serenidad.

-No, no te equivocas –reconocí con el tono más calmado que fui capaz-. Al parecer, el clan Kuno quiere atacar nuevamente mi dominio.

-¿Otra vez? –se inquietó Shinosuke.

-Tuvimos una visita sorpresa de un grupo de ninjas antes de emprender el viaje hasta aquí –continuó Ryoga-. Atacaron las habitaciones de la señora Tendo.

-Sabe de tu compromiso –dijo el abad.

-Al parecer, sí –contesté yo-. Aunque no entiendo porqué la atacó a ella.

-El señor Kuno es un estratega, sabe que si ataca a tu prometida, si logra dañarla, secuestrarla o lo que sería mejor para sus planes, asesinarla, sin que ella logre desposarse contigo primero, el señor Tendo montará en cólera y seguramente pedirá la ayuda e intervención del Emperador para vengar la muerte de su hija. Piénsalo Ranma, sería una excelente oportunidad para destruirte y recuperar el dominio de Nerima sin levantar sospechas. Oportunidad que Kuno quiere fabricarse a como dé lugar -explicó el abad.

-Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas que haga Zengen?

-Lo primero será casarte cuanto antes, así, la señora Tendo no correrá riesgos innecesarios, luego te aconsejaría que enfrentes a tu enemigo.

-Y derramar más sangre inocente sobre mis tierras –dije en un susurro.

-La guerra no es agradable, pero a veces es necesaria para vivir en paz. Sobre todo cuando tu enemigo es un señor que no entiende razones.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Un momento de silencio se instauró en la pequeña habitación, parecía como si cada uno de los cinco hombres que nos encontrábamos allí hubiéramos entrado en una conexión con nuestro ser interior.

-Ranma, si el abad me lo permite, me gustaría ir contigo a la batalla –dijo de pronto Shinosuke con determinación.

-Claro que puedes ir –consintió el abad-. De hecho, iba a proponerlo. Necesitarás de toda la ayuda que dispongas Ranma y sabes que Shinosuke es nuestro mejor guerrero. Con él y con Ryoga a tu lado, nada malo debería sucederte en el campo de batalla.

-No necesito que me protejan –dije yo con molestia.

-No dije que te protegerían, dije que te ayudarían. Además, deberás volver al lado de tu esposa.

No contesté, el darme cuenta de que ahora no tan solo lucharía por mis derechos y convicciones, sino también por ella, me desconcertó un poco.

-Mi señor debe casarse a más tardar en tres días –dijo Hapossai-. ¿Será posible, abad?

-Será –dijo el abad con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Luego partiré a la batalla –complementé yo con decisión-. Abad, quisiera pedirte un favor especial.

-Pide lo que quieras, Ranma.

-¿Será posible que luego de la boda ella… Akane permanezca aquí hasta que yo solucione las cosas con Kuno?

El abad me observó con una bondadosa sonrisa decorando su anciano y cansado rostro, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Pensé que nunca nadie podría lograr domar al caballo imprudente que me enviaste un día, Hapossai. Ahora veo que me equivoqué. Sin darse cuenta, nuestro muchacho cayó rendido ante la jovencita que le escogiste como esposa. Bien hecho, maestro Hapossai.

Yo iba a contestar, dispuesto a negar todo lo que decía el abad, pero su mirada tranquilizadora detuvo mis impulsos.

-Acá la defenderemos, Ranma, hasta que vuelvas a buscarla para regresar a Nerima y gobernar tus tierras en paz –completó el abad con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Devolví la sonrisa, un tanto avergonzado pero con la certeza de que podía confiar en ellos para la protección de mi prometida.

La tarde avanzaba y ya habíamos resuelto los puntos pendientes. Estaba decidido entonces que me desposaría en tres días más, por la mañana. Al día siguiente, partiría a la batalla de donde ahora más que nunca, necesitaba volver victorioso y con vida.

Salimos del hojo y cada quien emprendió su camino. Yo me despedí de mis amigos y me dispuse a salir al bosque que rodeaba el templo. La tarde se sentía agradable, la brisa y los árboles ayudaban a darle frescor a un día caluroso.

Caminé por los senderos del bosque que recordaba, llevaban a los pies de la cascada, guiándome por el sonido de las aguas y disfrutando del canto de los ruiseñores que anidaban por el lugar.

El templo llevaba muy bien puesto el nombre ya que la belleza del canto del ruiseñor envolvía el lugar y le daba un toque casi mágico.

Tan ensimismado iba en mis pensamientos, que no supe cuándo llegué a las orillas del lago en donde desembocaba la pequeña pero hermosa cascada, para luego convertirse en un río de aguas cristalinas.

Observé el cielo despejado y la majestuosa cascada que dejaba caer sus aguas con fuerza. Me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda.

-Debería estar siempre en guardia, señor Saotome –dijo mi prometida muy cerca de mí, tocando con uno de sus dedos mi brazo izquierdo.

Me di la vuelta para observarla, sonreía alegremente y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

-Acá me siento seguro –me defendí-. No tengo motivos para temer un ataque.

-¿Y si yo hubiera sido una joven ninja, que adoptó el aspecto de tu prometida?

-Seguramente estaría muerto, pero hubiera perecido viendo algo hermoso.

-¿Hermoso?

-Obligatoriamente, la joven ninja tendría que haberse esforzado por adoptar el rostro de mi prometida ¿no? –la vi sorprenderse y sonrojarse profundamente, luego esquivó mi mirada, sonreí para mis adentros-. ¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

-Tenía ganas de caminar. Entre mis doncellas y mi aya me volverán loca con los preparativos para la boda –dijo con un tono de voz apagado, casi como si sufriera al referirse a nuestra unión-. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que han insistido en probarme los trajes ceremoniales.

-Ya no sufrirás por mucho tiempo más. El abad y Hapossai decidieron que nos casaremos en tres días más.

-¿Tres días? –se sorprendió ella.

-Sí.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del viento en los cedros, el murmullo de la cascada y el trino de los pájaros. Sentí que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Akane –dije sin mirarla, enfocando mi vista al frente y dando pequeños y rítmicos golpecitos a la funda de uno de mis sables-, sabes que como señor de la guerra, tengo enemigos ¿no?

-Sí –contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Uno de ellos, el más obstinado y peligroso de todos, es el señor Kuno. Fue él quien envió a esos ninjas a atacarte y sacamos por conclusión, que quiere utilizarte para destruirme y recuperar el dominio que piensa, le pertenece. Es por eso que nos desposaremos en tres días más y al cuarto, partiré a la batalla. Sólo así podré ofrecerte un dominio en paz.

-¿Partirás… a la batalla? –titubeó con sorpresa.

-Sí.

-¿No hay otra opción?

-No. Tatewaki Kuno es obstinado y estúpido. Si yo no ataco, es probable que él lo haga primero y eso sería un error.

-Ese era el secreto… y padre no lo sabe –murmuró-. Sé quien es el señor Kuno, sé que cuenta con el apoyo del Shögun y de Su Majestad Imperial… si el señor Saotome se casa con una Tendo, estaría en igualdad de condiciones y…

-Akane –le interrumpí-. No todo es por conveniencia. Quizá en un principio sí, pero ahora…

-¿Pero ahora? –me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, exigiendo que siguiera con esa explicación.

Yo tragué con dificultad, se veía tan frágil, con una expresión de tanta incertidumbre. El abad tenía razón, ella había logrado dominar mi espíritu y ahora que la tenía enfrente, podía aceptar que yo le pertenecía.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y acerqué mi mano a su perfecto rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Vi que cerraba los ojos y entonces, ya no pude contenerme más, me acerqué lentamente y luego de exhalar un suspiro, posé mis labios en los de mi joven prometida.

El contacto fue maravilloso, una sensación exquisita y desconocida me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ella se abrazó a mí y yo correspondí a ese abrazo con ansiedad. Acaricié sus largos y sedosos cabellos y me dejé embriagar por su perfume.

Cuando finalmente decidí separarme de mi dulce prometida, ella escondió el rostro en mi pecho, pensé que se sentía avergonzada, pero el temblor de sus hombros me indicó que sollozaba.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? No temas, nadie se enterará de que faltamos al protocolo, si es eso lo que te preocupa –dije con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Mi señor… Yo debo… -contestó tratando de controlar su angustiante llanto- Debo… Decirte algo, mi señor.

-¿Es importante?

-Demasiado importante… Yo, no puedo… Yo…

Se separó de mí y me observó con ojos anegados en lágrimas. Con una de mis manos, sequé esas gotas saladas que escurrían por sus mejillas y acaricié nuevamente su rostro, mientras le sonreía para inspirarle confianza. Ella suspiró.

-No puedo… -negó bruscamente con su cabeza-. Yo… Yo, no soy tu…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los pasos acelerados y los gritos de mi comandante.

-¡Mi señor! –gritó Ryoga, acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta donde estábamos. Mi prometida se había separado de mí y se encontraba tratando de componer su semblante.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Informantes, Ranma. La gente que tengo apostada en la frontera occidental de Nerima envió un mensaje, el mensajero acaba de llegar al templo.

Algo no andaba bien, Ryoga no se comportaría de esa manera si fuesen buenas noticias.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje? –pregunté con temor, mi amigo me tendió el ajado pergamino escrito de forma rápida.

-Hay movimientos de tropas en occidente, Ranma, el señor Kuno se apresta a atacar Nerima. Debemos regresar.

Terminé de leer el mensaje justo cuando Ryoga había dicho la última palabra. Él tenía razón, debíamos regresar para defender el dominio.

-Tienes razón, debemos regresar.

-Pero, tu boda Ranma, debes desposarte y…

-Reúne a Hapossai, al abad y a tus cercanos Ryoga, tomaremos una decisión rápida y mañana partiré a enfrentarme con Kuno. Mi pueblo está antes que otra cosa.

-Mi señor, señora Tendo –dijo Ryoga haciendo una rápida reverencia para alejarse del lugar.

Yo me quedé ensimismado, sopesando la situación. Las noticias habían cambiado todos mis planes, ahora debía enfrentarme a mi enemigo y la boda con la señora Tendo tendría que esperar, a menos que el abad y mis consejeros encontraran una solución. Lo que sí estaba decidido era que partiría a la batalla al día siguiente, no dejaría que Kuno atacara, saqueara y despojara a mi pueblo de lo que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

La mano de mi prometida sobre mi brazo derecho me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Te acompañaré a la batalla, mi señor.

-No, pase lo que pase, tú te quedarás aquí. Los monjes te cuidarán.

No contestó, pero pude apreciar que sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Algo estaba planeando mi niña testaruda y yo hubiera dado mi sangre por saber qué era.

Sin más y pensando en mis posibilidades ante el enfrentamiento que me esperaba, la conduje hacia el templo del ruiseñor, consiente de que era el lugar más seguro en donde podía permanecer mi futura esposa, hasta que pudiera desposarme con ella… si es que los dioses eran benévolos y me permitían salir con vida de la batalla con el señor del clan Kuno.

Estaba a las puertas de una batalla en donde debía demostrar nuevamente de qué estaban hechos los guerreros del clan Saotome y mi recompensa me esperaría en la seguridad del templo.

Esa niña sería mi mayor motivación para salir airoso de la batalla.

* * *

Me sentía tan ofuscada por la forma en que el señor Saotome había dispuesto que viajara en el detestable palanquín. Era como si quisiera controlarme en todo lo que yo hacia.

Yo podía entender sus aprensiones, el ataque sorpresivo de los ninjas al castillo era un motivo suficiente para que cualquier señor tomara sus precauciones, pero ya me estaba hartando de ese largo viaje en palanquín.

El eterno vaivén me mareaba, el calor era casi insoportable y el parloteo de mis doncellas ya estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

Ya quisiera ver cómo se las arreglaría el señor Saotome con un calor sofocante, encerrado dentro de este armatoste, soportando el peso y la incomodidad de estas elegantes ropas que mi haya me ha obligado a lucir.

Extrañaba tanto mi cómodo hakama y cabalgar sobre Kyo. Mi caballo también debía extrañarme, ya que lo he escuchado relinchar en varias ocasiones; pobrecillo, no debe entender porqué lo llevan de la brida sin un jinete que lo monte.

Ya dejamos atrás la capital de Shögun. Edo es una ciudad atestada de gente, el bullicio es impresionante, muy distinto a la tranquilidad que se vive en el dominio de Nerima. Allí permanecimos durante tres días; tres largos días en los que las costureras tuvieron que hacer malabares para confeccionar los tres trajes ceremoniales que supuestamente, utilizaré para mi boda con el señor Saotome.

Debo reconocer que los trajes son preciosos. El shiromuku, totalmente blanco es de una delicadeza y elegancia que me dejó sin aliento cuando me lo mostraron terminado, luego está el ushikake, adornado con grullas y ríos, que usaré sobre el shiromuku sin el obi, éste fue del gustó de Ukyo, cree que es hermoso y que me traerá buena fortuna, ojalá los dioses la escuchen. El hikifurisode que confeccionaron para después de la ceremonia es de una belleza que impresiona, de vivos colores y delicado, no tiene nada que envidiarle al kimono que traía mi hermana para la ocasión.

No sé cómo las costureras lograron hacer piezas tan bellas en sólo tres días. Me da tristeza el pensar en que tal vez, nunca lleguen a lucirse en público, es una lástima, pero ése es mi destino.

Ukyo y Sayuri se empeñan en hacerme sonreír y en practicar el elaborado peinado ceremonial que debo lucir el día de mi boda. Ambas se pelean para enseñarme una y otra vez los distintos adornos dorados que debo llevar en mi cabeza, que se encontrará cubierta por el tocado blanco durante la ceremonia.

Yo sólo puedo pensar en lo incómodo que me resultará el llevar tanto peso sobre mi cabeza y los trajes, aunque hermosos, no harán nada por evitar que sienta el calor sofocante.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá no llegue a usar nada de todo aquello, es lo más probable.

Me encuentro mirando por la pequeña ventanilla del palanquín hacia fuera, el paisaje es precioso y mis deseos de salir y cabalgar libremente en mi amado corcel se intensifican.

-Mi señora –Ukyo me aparta de mis pensamientos. La observó de forma interrogante, espero que no me vuelva a molestar con su tema preferido del tiempo que llevamos en Edo, los kimonos ceremoniales-. Supe algo.

-Ukyo, no empieces a contar chismes que has escuchado en las cocinas. A la señora Tendo no le interesan –dice Sayuri, regañando a mi amiga-. Tengo razón, ¿verdad mi señora?

-¡Qué sabes tú lo que le interesa o no a mi señora! –le recrimina Ukyo, regalándole una mirada llena de rencor.

-Ya basta –intervengo antes de que las chicas empiecen una de sus interminables luchas verbales-. ¿De qué te enteraste, Ukyo?

-Es algo relacionado con el señor Saotome –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Una de las criadas confirmó mis sospechas de que él te será fiel, mi señora.

Ukyo siempre ha sido una chica que se escabulle no sé cómo en todos los rincones y se entera de los secretos mejor guardados. Debería dedicarse al espionaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el señor Saotome le será fiel a la señora Tendo? –preguntó Sayuri con curiosidad, misma curiosidad que yo siento en ese momento.

-Supe que él no acostumbra frecuentar el mundo flotante, mi señora. Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, nunca se le ha conocido amante o concubina. La criada dice que él es muy reservado y piensa que la señora Tendo será la única dueña de su corazón… y de otras cosas también –dijo mi doncella, soltando una risita traviesa que se apresuró en cubrir con sus manos.

-¡Ukyo! –exclamó mi otra doncella, totalmente escandalizada con el comentario de su compañera.

Yo sonreí con timidez y pude sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que implicaba el desposarme con el señor Saotome. Estaba tan inmersa en encontrar una escapatoria al hecho de desposarme para que Kasumi volviera y ocupara su lugar, que había olvidado que si finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, me desposaba con Ranma Saotome, la noche de bodas, él y yo…

El brusco movimiento que hizo el palanquín al detenerse me sacó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sayuri alarmada, seguramente todavía no podía olvidar el incidente con los ninjas. Yo tampoco lo había olvidado.

-No lo sé –dijo Ukyo, acercándose a la ventanilla-. ¡Hey, tú! –llamó a uno de los porteadores-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-La avanzada se detuvo –dijo el joven con simpleza-. No sabemos el motivo, pero los señores se encuentran dialogando en estos momentos.

Algo me impulsó a bajar del palanquín. Con dificultad, me acerqué a la portezuela y pedí que me ayudaran a bajar. Dos de mis hombres se acercaron y se apresuraron a ayudarme.

-Mi señora, ¿dónde vas? –preguntó Ukyo.

-A saber porqué nos detuvimos –contesté, poniéndome en marcha.

-Voy contigo –se apresuró mi doncella, dejándose caer con dificultad del palanquín y abriendo una sombrilla para procurarme sombra.

Yo aminoré el paso, notaba el esfuerzo que hacia Ukyo para avanzar junto a mí. No había olvidado su herida, que aunque había cicatrizado de una forma rápida e impecable, le impedía desplazarse con la agilidad que le caracterizaba.

Me acerqué hasta llegar sigilosamente al lugar en donde mi señor parecía mantener una discusión con su chambelán y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije con total seguridad, esperando por una rápida respuesta-. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos, mi señor?

El señor Saotome me observó con una mirada cautivante e intensa, pudo ser el calor, pero sentí que mi cuerpo se acaloraba con sólo mirarle y recordar el ingenuo comentario de mi doncella. Me obligué a serenarme y a reaccionar

-¿Tenemos algún problema? –dije para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –contestó él con otra pregunta.

-Quise saber porqué no seguimos avanzando, el día ya está llegando a su fin y no me gustaría tener que pasar otra noche en una posada.

Era la verdad, detestaba las posadas y no quería por ningún motivo que nos detuviéramos nuevamente en una de ellas.

De pronto me di cuenta de que los guerreros que componían la avanzada permanecían con sus sables fuera de la funda, amenazando con ellos a un grupo de cuatro personas. Por sus vestimentas, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de etas, la escoria de la nación, hubiera dicho padre.

-¿Qué hacen tus guerreros? –pregunté con temor a su respuesta.

-Esperan mi orden para ejecutar a la familia eta que encontramos en el camino –lo que temía, otro señor de la guerra que no soportaba a los eta.

-¿Ejecutar? –la pregunta escapó apresurada de mis labios y ya no pude contenerme, corrí al lado de esa familia, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tratar de salvarlos de una muerte injusta, sólo por pertenecer a la clase más baja e indigna de todo el país.

Me detuve muy cerca de ellos y esperé.

-¡Akane! –le escuché gritarme, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tranzar, quería salvar a esa gente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunté con autoridad, pero ninguno de los cuatro, un hombre, una mujer y dos niños, se atrevieron a contestarme-. Incorpórate y respóndeme, por favor.

Sabía que no sería bien visto el que me dirigiera a ellos con buenos modales, mucho menos que les pidiera que me contestaran por favor, pero qué podía hacer, quería una respuesta, la necesitaba para tratar de hacer algo en su favor.

El hombre fue quien reaccionó primero, levantó unos centímetros su cabeza del suelo embarrado y sin atreverse a mirarme, contestó de forma sumisa.

-Lo siento… Sólo… Sólo pasábamos por aquí, mi señora. Acabad con nosotros, si así lo queréis, pero por favor, dadles una muerte rápida a nuestros hijos.

Me conmovieron sus palabras, ciertamente, eso era lo que cualquier dama de noble cuna hubiera exigido de su prometido, pero yo no era cualquier dama.

-Niña –llamé la atención de la pequeña. La jovencita debía tener apenas ocho años. No se atrevió a mirarme de frente, pero se incorporó-. ¿Son buenos tus padres contigo y con tu hermano?

-Sí, mi señora –me respondió con temor.

Asentí sonriéndole para que se sintiera más segura, pero la niña seguía asustada, ya que no dejaba de temblar. Me di media vuelta para encarar al señor Saotome y una idea me vino de pronto a la cabeza. Era algo descabellado, pero el señor de Nerima me había demostrado tener un buen corazón, no perdía nada con intentar una arriesgada y poco común jugada al solicitarle lo que quería.

-Mi señor –dije inclinando mi cuerpo para practicar una sumisa reverencia-, ya sé lo que quiero como regalo de bodas.

-¿Qué desea esta vez la señora Tendo de su señor? –contestó él, conteniendo la risa. Pude notarlo por la diversión en sus palabras.

-Quiero que perdones la vida a esta gente, quiero que puedan continuar su camino tranquilamente hasta la aldea en donde viven y quiero que me permitas hacerles un obsequio –demandé con total seguridad y la firme convicción de que el poderoso daimyö no se negaría a una petición de la que supuestamente, se convertiría en su esposa.

Me incorporé lentamente para quedar frente a él y le vi sonreír con soltura, estaba en lo cierto, el señor Saotome no se negaría a concederme mi petición y eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco en mi pecho.

Con cada acción que realizaba él, me daba cuenta de lo torpe que había sido yo al engañarme, creyendo que no sentiría nada por ese hombre. Qué equivocada estaba, ya que cada vez comprendía mejor los sentimientos que secretamente albergaba en mi corazón por aquel señor y las dudas volvían a embargarme. ¿Sería capaz de seguir engañándole? ¿Sería capaz de confesarle la verdad y renunciar a mi felicidad? Porque ya lo sabía, lo había aceptado, mi felicidad se estaba forjando lentamente al lado de aquel daimyö y yo debía renunciar a ella para recuperar el honor de mi familia, mancillado por mi hermana mayor.

-La señora Tendo pide benevolencia para esta gente. Sea como la señora Tendo quiere. Dejarán que esta familia siga su camino hacia donde se dirigen –le escuché decir con autoridad y le sonreí en agradecimiento-. Hapossai, mi sello.

-¿Qué harás, mi señor? –preguntó el anciano chambelán con preocupación.

-Asegurarme de que esta familia llegue con bien a su casa.

Sacó un pergamino con el blasón de los Saotome y se lo entregó al padre de la niña que miraba todo con curiosidad. Era un noble gesto el que realizaba mi señor, ya que ese pergamino ayudaría a la familia a cruzar con seguridad por la capital de Shogun.

-Ukyo, mi bolsa –dije yo.

Mi doncella se acercó con reticencia y me tendió la pequeña bolsa, a sabiendas de lo que yo iba a hacer y estoy segura de que no compartía mis ideas.

Saqué unas cuantas monedas y se las entregué a la niña, luego me desprendí de mi pañuelo de seda que también le obsequié a la pequeña.

-Las monedas se las darás a tus padres, les ayudarán para vivir por algún tiempo, sobre todo durante el crudo invierno que se acerca. Esto es para ti. No lo vendas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, te acompañará durante tu vida y será una muestra de que no toda la gente les desprecia –sonreí con ternura al ver la expresión de perplejidad y alegría en el rostro demacrado de la niña.

-Mi señora es demasiado bondadosa –me agradeció su madre con emoción.

Ahora ya podía regresar a ese incómodo palanquín con la certeza de haber hecho una buena acción, aunque con ello me hubiera ganado la desaprobación de todos los que rodeaban al señor Saotome.

Llegué al palanquín y subí nuevamente al armatoste. Demoramos poco en retomar el camino hacia el templo.

Ukyo me observaba ceñuda, sin atreverse a hablarme pero era evidente que reprobaba mis acciones para con la familia eta.

Yo no aguanté más su silencioso reproche y la encaré.

-¿Qué tienes Ukyo? ¿Por qué esa cara tan amargada?

-No debiste hacer lo que hiciste con la familia de parias, mi señora. No es bien visto que una señora de tu rango se rebaje para hablar en igualdad de condiciones con los eta. Además, pudieron contaminarte.

-Ukyo, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo me conoces?

-Desde que eras una niña de seis años.

-Entonces, no debería sorprenderte el que haya tratado de salvar a esa familia.

-¡Eran etas!

-Eran personas –rectifiqué yo-. Además, el señor Saotome me ayudó y al parecer, no se sintió ofendido por mi accionar.

-Eres su prometida, por supuesto que quiere complacerte, pero eso no quiere decir que le haya parecido bien el que te inmiscuyeras en ese asunto.

-Ya, dejemos todo como está. Lo que hice ya fue y no puedo arrepentirme ahora.

-Suerte tuviste de que la anciana Cologne no estuviera presente.

-Ni siquiera Cologne me hubiera detenido de salvar esas vidas –dije observando a mi otra doncella, quien permanecía callada y cabizbaja-. ¿Y a ti qué te sucede, Sayuri?

-Mi señora deberá purificar su cuerpo apenas lleguemos al templo, sólo así podrá…

-¡Tú también, Sayuri! – exploté yo.

Ya me estaba cansando con eso de purificarse por el sólo hecho de haber estado en presencia de un eta. Ellos trabajaban con la sangre, muchas veces con la muerte, pero eran trabajos que debían hacerse ¿no?

Un incómodo silencio se instauró en el palanquín, mis dos doncellas me observaban de soslayo, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en el paisaje del camino.

Estábamos llegando a los inicios de un espeso bosque de pinos y cedros y el canto de los ruiseñores llegaba con claridad a mis oídos.

-Estamos cerca –murmuré.

-Sí, desde aquí se logra divisar parte de la escalinata de piedra –dijo Ukyo, indicando el lugar.

-No puedo… dejar de sentir esta angustia –dije más para mí, que para que mis compañeras me escucharan-. Es como un peso que se ha instalado en mi corazón y me agobia.

-Akane –dijo Ukyo, dirigiéndose a mí por mi nombre, el modo en que me hablaba sólo cuando estábamos solas, pero al parecer, no le importó que Sayuri se encontrara en esos momentos presente-. ¿Y si cambias tus planes? ¿Y si no le dices al señor que no eres su prometida? Tal vez la dama Kasumi no vuelva nunca más, tal vez sea mejor el que seas tú quien se despose con el señor Saotome, tal vez…

-Y entonces, padre quedaría en el más completo ridículo y tal vez sea él quien exija que me quite la vida –le interrumpí-. No Ukyo, está decidido, antes de la boda deberé decirle al señor Saotome que yo no soy su prometida, vuelva Kasumi o no, ése es mi destino.

-Pero Akane…

-Yo ya acepté mi destino Ukyo, es necesario que ustedes también lo hagan, de lo contrario, mis fuerzas disminuirán y todo estará perdido –dije tomando la mano de mi mejor amiga, ella me observó conteniendo las lágrimas.

A su lado, Sayuri lloraba abiertamente y tomó mi otra mano con desesperación, yo les sonreí a ambas y en ese momento, el palanquín se detuvo.

-Mi señora, llegamos a destino –dijo uno de los porteadores.

-Gracias –contesté yo, tratando de controlar mis emociones-. Bien, que comience la función.

Me abrí paso para bajar del palanquín, seguida por mis doncellas. Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra, sentí que me hundía y tuve que buscar apoyo en Ukyo.

Reí con fuerza por mi torpeza, ganándome una mirada de reprobación de mi estricta nodriza, quien ya se había acercado a nosotras y me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Akane, ¿es cierto lo que me dijeron sobre esa familia que se atravesó en el camino?

-Primero debes decirme qué te dijeron, Cologne –sonreí desafiante, ella frunció aún más el ceño, si eso era posible.

-Me dijeron que tú le habías rogado al señor Saotome para que perdonara la vida de unos eta, ¿es cierto?

-Fue mi regalo de bodas –dije despreocupadamente, mientras me dedicaba a admirar el encantador paisaje que rodeaba el templo del ruiseñor.

-¡En qué estás pensando, niña! ¡No debiste hacer algo así!

-¡Ya lo hice Cologne y a quien no le guste…!

-¡Qué, qué harás con quien no le guste!

-Puedo pedirle al señor Saotome que lo encierre para siempre –dije con diversión. Mi aya se escandalizó y yo reí al ver su rostro de sorpresa-. Cologne, ya olvídalo ¿si? Puede que haya cometido un error, pero afortunadamente, el señor Saotome piensa igual que yo.

-No abuses, mi niña. No sabes hasta cuándo podrás gozar de su generosidad.

-Hasta que tenga que decirle la verdad –susurré, escapando de allí para dirigirme a admirar una antigua y bella linterna de piedra.

Me sentía libre en ese lugar, como nunca me había sentido durante todo el viaje y quería que esa sensación durara por mucho más tiempo.

Tan absorta en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que no sentí en qué momento, el señor Saotome se acercó a mi lado.

-El abad quiere conocerte, señora Tendo –dijo con su profunda voz, al tiempo que me ofrecía su brazo.

Asentí y posé mi mano en su brazo. Me sentía nerviosa y asustada de conocer al abad del monasterio, era una sensación inexplicable, una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Mi aya y Ukyo nos siguieron a escasa distancia.

Allí, a los pies de la escalera pude divisar a un anciano enjuto que nos esperaba sonriente. Sus ojos brillaban y eran la prueba de que el anciano abad poseía una sabiduría de la que muy pocos podían jactarse.

A su lado permanecía un joven alto de cabellos castaños. Parecía ser sólo unos años mayor que el señor Saotome y también sonreía con amabilidad.

Cuando el anciano me miró directamente, no sé porqué no pude reprimir el deseo de esquivar aquellos ojos. Era como si el abad pudiera leer mis pensamientos y si yo bajaba la mirada, tal vez no descubriría la gran mentira que yo había sostenido durante todos esos días.

-Mi prometida, la señora Tendo, abad –me presentó el señor Saotome.

-Señora Tendo, bienvenida a este antiguo templo –dijo el abad.

-Es para mí un verdadero honor el visitarles, abad –me apresuré en contestar, al tiempo que devolvía la reverencia que me había dedicado el anciano.

-Shinosuke fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento –me indicó el señor Saotome-. Es uno de los mejores guerreros de este monasterio.

-Siempre exageras Ranma. Me da gusto conocer a la señora Tendo.

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerle, joven Shinosuke.

-Debo advertirle a la señora Tendo, que el casarse con un Saotome le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza. Quizá ya lo haya descubierto –comentó el joven guerrero, riendo al ver la cara de desagrado que tenía el señor Saotome.

-Sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras, ya será mi turno.

Reímos con los comentarios de ambos amigos y me sentí más tranquila cuando el abad no invitó a las dependencias del templo.

Avanzamos tranquilamente y luego nos acomodamos en las habitaciones que los monjes nos habían destinado.

Esa noche cenamos con ellos y luego nos dirigimos a descansar, había sido un largo viaje, no exento de contratiempos y emociones, así es que merecíamos un reponedor descanso.

El siguiente día llegó muy rápido, la actividad comenzó desde muy temprano en mi habitación. Mis doncellas se peleaban por arreglar mis cabellos y mi atuendo. Yo sabía que ambas se sentían emocionadas con la proximidad de la boda que no se debía realizar.

El tranquilo templo parecía un hormiguero, todos los criados corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para lo que sería la tan esperada boda.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a decender, yo me sentía cansada y aburrida de probarme tantas veces los trajes ceremoniales.

Cada vez que me los enseñaban, descubrían que faltaba o sobraba algún detalle.

Por suerte, Sayuri había salido de la habitación para acompañar a mi aya a hablar con los monjes encargados de la cocina del templo y en ese momento, me encontraba sólo en compañía de Ukyo.

-Ukyo, ¿puedes dejar esas telas tranquilas? De verdad que terminarán estropeándose –le dije a mi doncella para tratar de evitar que volviera a sacar su traje favorito.

-Lo siento mi señora –dijo ella avergonzada-, pero es que te ves tan linda llevándolo.

-Me lo has repetido tantas veces que ya ni puedo recordar cuántas han sido. ¿Por qué mejor no tratas de descansar? Tanto ajetreo no le hace bien a la herida de tu pierna.

-Ya no me duele –contestó con una sonrisa-. La medicina que me regaló el señor Hibiki hace maravillas.

-¿Hibiki? –inquirí yo con complicidad. Eso sí me distraería-. ¿El comandante de…?

-El mismo –respondió mi doncella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es que Hibiki se interesó tanto por tu salud?

-El día del ataque, cuando mi señora parecía estar en otro mundo al ser cargada por el señor Saotome –comentó Ukyo con diversión en la voz, perfectamente conciente de que yo me sentiría incómoda-. ¿Recuerda el momento, mi señora?

Sólo pude asentir torpemente ante las palabras de mi amiga, cómo olvidar ese especial momento.

-Bueno, ese día, el señor Hibiki me regaló una medicina que según dijo, era la mejor para heridas sufridas por afiladas armas ¡Y vaya sí tenía razón! –rió mi doncella alegremente.

-¿Es todo lo que te regaló Hibiki?

-¿Qué insinúas, Akane?

-No sé, él parece un buen hombre y tú eres una chica soltera…

-Es atractivo, ¿verdad Akane? –dijo mi doncella visiblemente entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de una relación con el comandante Hibiki. Se acercó casi a saltitos hasta donde yo me encontraba y tomó mis manos-. Dime, ¿crees que podría gustarle?

-Ukyo, eres una joven bella –dije sonriendo-. Por supuesto que podrías gustarle.

-Entonces, ¿mi señora me daría permiso para tratar de acercarme a él?

-Si así lo quieres –concedí, me agradaba verla feliz y entusiasmada-. Pero ten cuidado Ukyo, sabes que de un momento a otro, nuestra situación ante los ojos del señor Saotome puede cambiar.

-Lo sé –dijo mi doncella esquivando mi mirada y con aflicción en la voz.

Sentí remordimiento, con mis acciones, era muy probable que acarreara desgracias también a mis acompañantes más cercanas y Ukyo era una de ellas.

Suspiré profundamente y me puse de pie.

-¿Dónde vas, mi señora?

-Tengo que salir de aquí Ukyo, me estoy asfixiando.

-¿Y qué le digo a la anciana Cologne?

-Dile que salí a tomar aire… Dile, dile que salí con el señor Saotome.

-¡Eso es una mentira!

-Para cuando lo descubra, yo ya estaré de vuelta –dije, luego salí casi corriendo de la habitación.

Me escabullí por las dependencias del templo hasta llegar a uno de los jardines, avancé por uno de los caminos y me fui alejando cada vez más del bullicio, internándome en el bosque, siguiendo el sendero.

Llegué a un claro y pude escuchar el murmullo del agua al caer, debía haber una cascada cerca.

Me interné al interior del bosque, siguiendo el sonido de la cascada hasta que di con el lugar correcto.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al observar al señor Saotome de pie, frente a la cascada, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Me acerqué tratando de no hacer ruido, quería jugarle una broma y asustarlo, así que sigilosamente, llegué a su lado y le toqué el brazo con uno de mis dedos.

-Debería estar siempre en guardia, señor Saotome –complementé mi acción con esa frase desafiante.

Él me enfrentó enfocando sus ojos azul grisáceos directamente en los míos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Acá me siento seguro –me dijo con firmeza-. No tengo motivos para temer un ataque.

-¿Y si yo hubiera sido una joven ninja que adoptó el aspecto de tu prometida? –dije para provocarlo, sentía ese secreto deseo de cobrar venganza por las veces que me había hecho quedar como una niña boba.

-Seguramente estaría muerto, pero hubiera perecido viendo algo hermoso –dijo con un tono de voz profundo que me cautivó.

-¿Hermoso? –pregunté yo ingenuamente.

-Obligatoriamente, la joven ninja tendría que haberse esforzado por adoptar el rostro de mi prometida ¿no? –dijo con seguridad. Yo me desconcerté ante sus palabras, jamás alguien me había dicho algo parecido a un cumplido como él lo había hecho. Me sonrojé y desvié mi mirada hacia el lago para escapar de sus ojos-. ¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

-Tenía ganas de caminar. Entre mis doncellas y mi aya me volverán loca con los preparativos para la boda. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que han insistido en probarme los trajes ceremoniales –dije con desgana. Era cierto que me sentía agotada, pero la verdad era que me encontraba triste, ya que sentía que cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo al lado de mi señor.

-Ya no sufrirás por mucho tiempo más. El abad y Hapossai decidieron que nos casaremos en tres días más –le escuché decir con seriedad.

-¿Tres días? –pregunté, rogando para que no me traicionaran mis emociones. Tres días era demasiado pronto… demasiado pronto para despedirme de él.

-Sí -asintió.

Luego, ambos parecimos abandonar el lugar. Yo me encontraba inmersa en mis propios pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la fuerza y el valor para confesarle la verdad al señor Saotome.

-Akane –dijo de pronto. Yo lo observé de soslayo y pude notar algo de nerviosismo en sus acciones y palabras-, sabes que como señor de la guerra, tengo enemigos ¿no?

-Sí –contesté cerrando mis ojos, esperando por el discurso que parecía, él iba a darme.

-Uno de ellos, el más obstinado y peligroso de todos, es el señor Kuno. Fue él quien envió a esos ninjas a atacarte y sacamos por conclusión, que quiere utilizarte para destruirme y recuperar el dominio que piensa, le pertenece. Es por eso que nos desposaremos en tres días más y al cuarto, partiré a la batalla. Sólo así podré ofrecerte un dominio en paz.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él partiría a la batalla. Un temor que jamás había experimentado se apropió de todo mi ser. Eso no podía suceder, no tan pronto. Una batalla significaba muerte y yo…

-¿Partirás… a la batalla? –dije nerviosamente, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí –fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿No hay otra opción? –mi voz se escuchó muy suave, y comenzaba a ver las imágenes borrosas por las molestas lágrimas que se agolpaban con rapidez en mis ojos.

-No. Tatewaki Kuno es obstinado y estúpido. Si yo no ataco, es probable que él lo haga primero y eso sería un error –dijo con una voz serena y autoritaria.

-Ese era el secreto… -pensé yo en voz alta- Y padre no lo sabe. Sé quien es el señor Kuno, sé que cuenta con el apoyo del Shogun y de Su Majestad Imperial… si el señor Saotome se casa con una Tendo, estaría en igualdad de condiciones y… -mis conclusiones eran acertadas y el darme cuenta de ello me dolió. Aunque yo no era su verdadera prometida, sí me convertiría en un instrumento para su conveniencia. Yo lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero aún así, dolía reconocerlo.

-Akane –dijo de pronto-. No todo es por conveniencia. Quizá en un principio sí, pero ahora…

-¿Pero ahora? –dije observándolo a los ojos con una esperanza que no era totalmente mía, ya que era Kasumi la que debería estar ocupando ese lugar y no yo.

Lo vi dudar, estaba allí de pie y sólo me miraba con ternura, sin decir una sola palabra y de pronto, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi rostro. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, que me dejé llevar por mis emociones y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia que no merecía, de esa caricia que no me pertenecía.

Luego, sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro.

No, eso no podía estar sucediendo, no ahora, no allí… No a mí, pero todas mis barreras se vinieron abajo cuando sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos.

El primer beso recibido del hombre que amaba… Y no me pertenecía.

Me abracé con fuerza a él, tratando con ese abrazo de cambiar mi destino, de decirle a los dioses, a cualquiera de ellos que por favor, me pidieran cualquier cosa, menos alejarme de aquel hombre, pero yo sabía que los dioses no tenían nada que ver en esto y que yo misma había arruinado mi futuro al tratar de engañar al señor Saotome, a quien ahora me daba cuenta, amaba con todo mi ser.

Sus manos recorrieron mis cabellos y ya no pude soportarlo más, dejé escapar mis lágrimas.

Cuando él se separó de mí, yo no pude mirarlo, así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho, llorando con desesperación.

La decisión estaba tomada, debía decirle allí y ahora toda la verdad, de lo contrario, el daño sería mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –preguntó, acariciando mis cabellos-No temas, nadie se enterará de que faltamos al protocolo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Mi señor… Yo debo… Debo… Decirte algo, mi señor –no podía controlar mi llanto desesperado, sabía que todo estaba a punto de terminar, pero mi vida ya no me importaba. Yo sufría, era cierto, pero mi sufrimiento era por no poder permanecer al lado del señor que amaba.

-¿Es importante? –preguntó con dulzura.

-Demasiado importante… -reconocí de forma angustiante- Yo, no puedo… Yo…

Levanté la mirada y él me obsequió una sonrisa mientras limpiaba con ternura mis lágrimas. Fue lo que necesité para darme valor. No podía seguir engañando a un señor tan bondadoso.

-No puedo… -dije mientras negaba frenéticamente con movimientos de cabeza-. Yo… Yo, no soy tu…

Los gritos y pasos de alguien me detuvieron justo antes de revelarle mi verdad. Los dioses eran injustos conmigo al hacerme sufrir por más tiempo cargando esa gran mentira

-¡Mi señor! –el señor Hibiki se acercó casi en forma desesperada a nosotros. Mi señor ya había recuperado su aspecto sereno y yo trataba de calmarme para que Hibiki no notara nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Informantes, Ranma. La gente que tengo apostada en la frontera occidental de Nerima envió un mensaje, el mensajero acaba de llegar al templo.

El semblante preocupado de Hibiki me hizo temer lo peor.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-Hay movimientos de tropas en occidente, Ranma, el señor Kuno se apresta a atacar Nerima. Debemos regresar.

Cerré mis ojos para tratar de no ceder al mareo que sentí de pronto. Las palabras de Hibiki eran claras y mi señor no dudaría en regresar para defender su dominio. La batalla se iniciaría y tal vez mi señor… El sólo pensarlo me angustiaba. No, eso nunca, él era el mejor guerrero de toda la nación, no por nada decían que era la reencarnación de Hachiman.

-Tienes razón, debemos regresar –su voz me volvió a la realidad.

-Pero, tu boda Ranma, debes desposarte y…

-Reúne a Hapossai, al abad y a tus cercanos Ryoga, tomaremos una decisión rápida y mañana partiré a enfrentarme con Kuno. Mi pueblo está antes que otra cosa.

-Mi señor, señora Tendo –se despidió Hibiki rápidamente.

Él tenía razón, su pueblo estaba antes de cualquier cosa. De pronto pensé en la ironía de la vida, momentos antes le solicitaba a los dioses que me dieran más tiempo para compartir con mi señor y ahora lo obtenía, porque si la boda no se realizaba, yo no tendría que decirle todavía la verdad, pero si la batalla era desfavorable para el clan Saotome, si el señor del clan Kuno salía vencedor, si mi señor perdía y… No, ya lo había decidido, acompañaría a mi señor y lucharía junto a él.

-Te acompañaré a la batalla, mi señor –dije con total convicción, descansando mi mano en su brazo.

-No, pase lo que pase, tú te quedarás aquí –contestó él con autoridad-. Los monjes te cuidarán.

Yo no le respondí, y es que en mi interior ya había tomado la decisión de ir adonde quiera que mi señor fuera, así tuviera que escaparme y disfrazarme para lograrlo. Nada ni nadie me alejaría de él, mientras él no me pidiera la vida para lavar la afrenta que significaba haberle mentido.

No por nada me habían entrenado, no tan sólo en el uso del sable, sino también en el uso del arco.

Mi señor pensaba que yo era su futura esposa, pues bien, como futura esposa me correspondía acompañarle en lo bueno y en lo malo… y una batalla no sería la excepción.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Año nuevo, capítulo nuevo… Felicidades a todos por este nuevo año que se inicia.

Bueno, aquí me tienen con una nueva entrega, sé que estoy tardando en actualizar mis historias, pero creo que ahora sí, podré retomar un ritmo más acelerado de actualización, aunque no me atrevo a prometerles nada.

2.-El glosario de este capítulo:

-Suelo de ruiseñor: El suelo de ruiseñor era un dispositivo de seguridad, en términos modernos (algo así como una alarma). Consistía en un pasadizo de madera que emitía un ruido chirriante, parecido al canto de un pájaro cuando alguien lo atravesaba. Los tablones que se utilizaban para la confección del piso, rozaban unas pestañas, también de madera, que emitían un sonido más penetrante y detectable que el crujido normal de la madera seca. Así, el método de instalar este tipo de piso en pasillos y corredores de los castillos y/o templos, ayudaba a detectar a cualquier intruso que quisiera ingresar y atentar contra el señor feudal.

-Eta (o paria): Eta es el término para indicar a aquellas personas que se dedicaban a realizar los oficios que eran considerados 'impuros'. Los oficios relacionados con la muerte, como el que ejercían los curtidores, sepultureros o verdugos, entre otros, no eran agradables a los ojos del resto de los habitantes, debido a la prohibición de matar del budismo y el concepto de impureza para el sintoísmo, ya que estos oficios estaban estrechamente relacionados con la sangre y los cadáveres (te contaminabas si estabas cerca de una de las dos cosas). Los eta eran obligados a vivir en especies de ghettos, fuera de las ciudades. Así que podrán imaginarse la discriminación que sufría esta gente.

Yo me pregunto, si no hubieran existido, ¿quién se hubiera encargado de estos oficios desagradables, pero necesarios?... Una paradoja que no logro entender.

-Hömongi: Es un tipo de kimono. De seda menos llamativa, con una sola capa de mangas y de menos caída. La característica principal de un hömongi es que los motivos están dispuestos asimétricamente y cubren buena parte de la superficie.

-Hojo: Bueno, Ranma lo dice en el relato, se trata del cuarto privado de meditación que utiliza el abad de un templo o monasterio.

-Shiromuku: El shiromuku es el kimono totalmente blanco (de hecho, eso significa el término, 'blanco puro'). Era utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para ocasiones formales, pero luego pasó a utilizarse en el atuendo que luce una novia en la ceremonia nupcial tradicional japonesa.

-Uchikake: Es el segundo kimono que se utiliza para la ceremonia en una boda. La novia lo lleva puesto sobre el shiromuku, pero no utiliza el obi para fijarlo, más bien lo lleva sobrepuesto. Es un kimono de mangas largas, finamente decorado, de colores brillantes y con motivos de buenos augurios (grullas, ríos, pinos, etc.). Como nota, es éste el kimono que más le gusta a Ukyo en el relato (y a mi también ^^).

-Obi: El obi es una pieza confeccionada en distintos materiales, puede ser de tela, seda, damasco, algodón o lana inclusive. Se enrolla alrededor de la cintura y se anuda con elaborados o sencillos nudos a la espalda, manteniendo el kimono en su lugar (lo que en occidente sería una especie de cinturón, claro que muchísimo más elaborado, bonito y delicado ¿no?)

-Hikifurisode (o hanayome): Se trata de un furisode (otro tipo de kimono) de boda. Es utilizado por la novia después de la ceremonia nupcial. Vendría a ser algo así como un vestido de fiesta, más cómodo quizá que los dos anteriores.

Como una pequeña acotación, si quise incorporar los tres nombres de los kimonos ceremoniales al relato, fue para dar una pequeña pincelada a lo que sería una boda japonesa tradicional, que por lo demás, encuentro una de las cosas más interesantes de su cultura y sinceramente, los distintos kimonos, ya sean ceremoniales o normales y corrientes, son una de las cosas que más me gusta observar; no sé, encuentro que son tan hermosos que pienso, se merecían una pequeña mención en la historia.

3.-Finalmente quiero agradecer una vez más a todos quienes han seguido esta historia, ya sea de forma anónima o activa, dejándome un review. Sinceramente muchas gracias por la aceptación que le han dado a este relato. A **Syndy, Viry chan, agatha** (Gracias por el review, qué bueno que te gusta lo que escribo. Ahora, lo de HTS, espero ya la próxima semana actualizarla. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^), **Marina, gabrielajeu** (Gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo a la historia, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz ^^), **Paola, Nia06, monyk** (Gracias por dejarme tu review. Hum, veremos qué pasa por la cabecita de Akane ahora. Tal vez siga tu consejo y se decida a asumir el rol de verdadera prometida de una buena vez, jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras ^^), **roxy** (Gracias por el apoyo a la historia, la seguiré pero paciencia ¿si?. Muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^), **Auro-chan** (Gracias por el review, ¡vaya efusividad! jaja. Bueno, ya hay nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar ^^), **mafufa, Marce, Sonia** (Gracias por tus palabras, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. A ver qué te parece éste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^), **lerinne**, **Monica Tendo **(Gracias por tus palabras. Sé que las escenas de lucha serán un poco desconcertantes tal vez, pero el hecho es que en la época del relato, ésa era la cruda realidad. Lo siento por eso. Ahora, creo muy probable que no sea la escena más fuerte de este relato la de los ninjas, vienen escenas más intensas que espero de corazón, no te resulten tan desagradables. Un beso, gracias por comentar ^^), **Ifis **(Gracias por el review. Así que una historia adictiva… espero que sea una adicción positiva jeje. No te preocupes, tendría que sucederme algo muy grave para dejar de escribir esta historia, así que espero no te canses de esta adicción. Gracias por el apoyo ^^), **mjgsmf, Akaneiiro, ayu-charm, yram** (Gracias por tus palabras para esta autora, me hace muy feliz el leerlas. Ahora los problemas se intensifican, veremos cómo sale adelante nuestro querido Ranma. Gracias por el review ^^), **Reira **(Gracias por comentar el 1er. cap de esta historia. Espero te siga gustando lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^), **Arashi Ayukawa**, **Caro **y **herse** (Gracias por el review. En verdad que me gusta mucho saber que lo que he escrito es de tu gusto. Muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^). A todas/os muchísimas gracias por dejarme conocer lo que piensan de esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño y que se ha vuelto un verdadero desafío el llevar a palabras.

Gracias por el apoyo y por todas y cada una de las palabras que me dejan, porque realmente significan mucho para mí ^^

4.-Es todo por ahora, nos encontramos pronto, que estén muy bien y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	6. Preludio

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

*** * ***

_"**De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo VI

"**Preludio"**

El bullicio de la ciudad contrastaba con el silencio que reinaba en el interior de la pequeña y sucia habitación. El ocaso ya se había hecho presente y pronto caería la noche y con ella, su manto de misterio, pero también de seguridad.

El espacio reducido se encontraba pobremente amueblado; un raído futón al centro de la habitación con unas mantas limpias sobre él, una pequeña mesa baja en una de las esquinas y un recipiente alargado con un par de tallos verdes, además de un único crisantemo ya marchito haciendo las veces de florero ornamental, eran el único mobiliario del cuartucho de débiles y antiguas paredes sucias en donde una bella y cansada joven permanecía sentada sobre el futón, observando por la diminuta ventana de la habitación los distintos tonos rojizos del atardecer que se iban sucediendo en el cielo de Edo.

Sus ropas del color del cielo primaveral con finos bordados de flores blancas se encontraban sucias y algo deterioradas, pero si uno miraba con detenimiento, podía darse cuenta que la seda había sido de la mejor calidad; ropas dignas de una bella princesa, ropas dignas de un mujer acostumbrada al lujo de grandes palacios.

La joven de unos veinte años conservaba una mirada melancólica y un rostro apacible; sentada sobre sus rodillas, en sus manos tenía una pequeña bolsita confeccionada en seda de un llamativo color rojo oscuro.

Sus largos cabellos de un vistoso color castaño permanecían atados a mitad de su espalda con un único lazo blanco. La posición en la que la joven se encontraba dejaba en exposición sus delicados pies, protegidos por tabi que hacía algún tiempo habían estado impecables, pero que sin embargo ahora se encontraban ennegrecidos y gastados.

La joven suspiró y observó la bolsa que sostenía en sus blancas y cuidadas manos, sopesó el pequeño trozo de tela y volvió a suspirar.

_-"Queda menos de la mitad de lo que traía_ –pensó casi con temor-. _Nunca pensé que la felicidad costara tanto_ –observó el cuarto en donde se encontraba y una leve arruga apareció entre sus cejas-. _Kasumi Tendo, hija de un importante dignatario de la Corte Imperial, acostumbrada a que la sirvan incluso en algo tan básico como vestirse y desvestirse… mírate ahora, durmiendo en esta pocilga, vestida con las mismas ropas desde hace días, comiendo escasamente, durmiendo a sobresaltos y casi sin fuerza para seguir adelante. No hubiera sido más fácil obedecer a las órdenes de padre, no hubiera sido más fácil aceptar el destino que se dispuso para mí. Si lo hubiera hecho seguramente a esta hora estaría en el gran castillo de Nerima, disfrutando de la seguridad y comodidad del recinto, esperando desposarme con un gran señor de la guerra o quizá desposada ya con él… pero condenada a vivir eternamente infeliz, al lado de un hombre al cual jamás podría llegar a querer porque mi corazón ya tiene un único dueño"._

La joven sonrió al evocar la imagen de su enamorado, pero el recuerdo y el momento se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escucharon los relinchos y el trote apresurado de caballos.

Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie y por instinto, guardó la bolsa dentro de sus ropas, al tiempo que corría a ponerse al lado de la puerta, armada con un palo que más bien parecía un garrote.

_-"De qué me serviría esta cosa _–se dijo a sí misma mientras aguzaba el oído e intentaba tranquilizarse-. _Seguramente ni siquiera le haga daño al primero que entre, no soy como Akane y no estoy preparada para enfrentar una situación así"._

Las voces de algunos hombres se dejaron escuchar en la calle.

-¿Vieron algo o a alguien sospechoso?

-No señor, pasamos hace tres días por aquí y no encontramos a nadie.

-Entonces, sigan adelante. Volveremos al camino y recorreremos nuevamente el bosque antes de dejar Edo para seguir buscándolos.

-Sí señor –replicaron las voces masculinas al unísono.

El galope acelerado de los caballos se alejó del lugar y la joven pudo respirar con algo más de tranquilidad. Bajó el palo y lo dejó apoyado en la precaria pared.

-_"Estoy casi segura de que aquella voz era de uno de los hombres que trajo Akane con nosotras_ –la joven observó hacia el techo del cuarto y cerró los ojos-. _Akane, hermana, me pregunto cómo habrás resuelto la situación. Si no me equivoco y esos hombres venían con nosotras, es probable que ella misma los haya enviado a buscarme y que se encuentre sana y salva… a menos que el señor Saotome haya acabado con su vida y haya obligado a nuestros hombres a prestarle juramento para así poder utilizarles_ –se estremeció ante la idea-. _Akane, hermana, en verdad espero que te encuentres bien, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía casarme con ese hombre desconocido estando tan profundamente enamorada de mi doctor… cuando ames lo entenderás, espero que me perdones algún día…" _

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta corredera del cuarto fue abierta de improviso y a gran velocidad. Ella tomó el palo que había dejado y cerrando los ojos, lo descargó ante el intruso que había ingresado a la habitación con la rapidez de un rayo, pero el golpe jamás llegó a destino, pues fue detenido en el aire por una mano y una voz masculina jadeante trató de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila dama Kasumi, soy yo –dijo el joven aparentemente mayor que ella por tan solo un par de años-. Soy yo –repitió, sacándose un raído sombrero de paja, característico de los campesinos o viajeros, el cual arrojó al suelo.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad. Vestía un, a sus ojos, horrible kimono de un azul oscuro bastante desteñido y de mala calidad, en sus pies calzaba un par de waraji viejas y sucias, en una de sus manos llevaba un bulto mediano y atada a su espalda, una canasta para transportar equipaje y cosas por el estilo. Observó su rostro, el cabello castaño se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor. El joven exhaló un suspiro y encontró la mirada de su enamorada, le sonrió con cansancio y ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Pasaron por aquí, eran cuatro o quizá cinco, no estoy segura. Tuve tanto miedo de que nos encontraran, miedo de que te encontraran y te…

-No lo hicieron –la silenció él, rozando con delicadeza los labios de ella con sus dedos-. Yo también los vi cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Tuve que esconderme.

-Dijeron que seguirían buscándonos, los escuché.

-Lo sé, Hiroshi y sus hombres no se detendrán hasta encontrarnos.

-¿Hiroshi?, entonces tenía razón, son los hombres que trajo mi hermana.

-Al parecer, tu hermana tiene un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Estuve presente durante una conversación en el mercado mientras buscaba algo que nos pudiera servir. La comitiva del señor Saotome estuvo aquí en Edo hace unos días, tuvieron que atravesar la ciudad para dirigirse a un Templo emplazado en las montañas en donde el señor Saotome realizó parte de su entrenamiento y del cual es su benefactor… dicen los aldeanos que se detuvieron aquí para que las mejores costureras confeccionaran los trajes ceremoniales para la futura señora Saotome. Ahora van al Templo… para contraer nupcias. Dama Kasumi, creo que tu hermana se desposará con el señor Saotome.

-¿A… Akane? –titubeó Kasumi, el joven asintió.

-Desconozco los motivos, también el fondo de la historia, pero al parecer, ella intenta suplantarte.

-¡Pero no puede! –se escandalizó la joven noble-. ¡No sin el consentimiento de padre! ¿Y el señor Saotome sabe de este cambio?

Él la observó tristemente, creyendo que ella se arrepentía de haber dejado toda esa vida de lujo y poder por seguirlo. De pronto le parecieron tan falsas las promesas y palabras de amor que ella le había prodigado.

_-"Te seguiré hasta el confín del mundo de ser necesario, pero sálvame de mi cruel destino. Te amo y yo te elijo como mi único destino, el único que podría aceptar y el único que me puede hacer plenamente feliz"._

El joven médico cerró los ojos y dejó la cesta en el piso.

-Dama Kasumi, todavía estamos a tiempo. Te llevaré a ese Templo, te presentarás ante el señor Saotome y es casi seguro que él te acepte como su legítima prometida, después de todo, la alianza a la que él aspira con tu padre fue pactada mediante la hija mayor de Soun Tendo, no por su hija menor.

-¿No quieres seguir arriesgándote por mí? –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Tan poco vale el amor que te ofrezco?

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, lo que me preocupa es que no puedas soportar todo esto por más tiempo –contestó, poniendo sus manos al frente como si quisiera enseñarle el cuarto en donde se encontraban-. Soy un médico y no podré ejercer mi oficio en mucho tiempo. No tengo nada para ofrecerte, en cambio el gran señor de Nerima es un hombre con poder y dinero, no pasarás frío, ni hambre y vivirás cómodamente y protegida en el castillo, además…

-Además estaré alejada para siempre del hombre a quien amo y viviré encerrada para ser exhibida de vez en cuando ante guerreros de alto rango como si fuera un trofeo, tendré que someterme a la voluntad del señor y vivir esclavizada de acuerdo a sus designios –la joven hizo un pausa y luego siguió hablando-. ¿Y sabes lo que sucederá contigo?, seguramente el gran señor de Nerima te matará y también a mi hermana por haberlo engañado, quizá hasta destruya a padre y a su gente y se quede con sus tierras, sólo conservándome a su lado para demostrarle al mundo entero que con un señor de la guerra no se juega, mucho menos se le engaña… yo no lo soportaría.

-Dama Kasumi…

-Si Akane tiene un plan, debe saber lo que hace y debe estar consiente de todas las ventajas y desventajas de llevarlo a cabo. Yo por mi parte, seguiré con mi propio plan y no volveré al lado de un hombre al cual estoy segura, jamás llegaré a amar. Tú puedes dejarme aquí e irte para enmendar tu vida, pero yo no volveré a Kyoto, tampoco iré a Nerima ni a ningún Templo en Edo, antes de eso prefiero morir.

La joven noble se giró para evitar derramar las lágrimas delante de su enamorado y permaneció en silencio. Él se acercó con cautela y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

-Perdona a este médico ignorante que te ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta para abrazarse a él.

-Te perdono –dijo sonriendo, pero luego de un momento, frunció el ceño-. Hueles muy mal Tofú.

Él soltó una carcajada y la observó con ternura.

-Es este traje –dijo con simpleza-, fue lo único que encontré para tratar de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. No podía seguir viajando con el elegante atuendo de un médico de la Corte Imperial. También encontré algo para ti, dama Kasumi.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, espero que te quede bien –dijo hurgueteado en la cesta-. No se trata de los elegantes kimonos a los que estás acostumbrada, pero esa es la idea de todo esto.

Ella recibió de manos de él un modesto kimono de una tela bastante común, en un solo tono violeta pálido que le recordó a los atuendos que utilizaban las sirvientas de menos rango en el castillo de su padre. Cerró los ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la idea de usarlo.

-Supongo que debo probármelo.

-Sí así lo quieres. Al menos está limpio –comentó el joven.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a deshacer los complicados lazos del obi que mantenía sujeto su elegante pero deteriorado kimono. Él la observó atónito y se giró inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Qué haces, dama Kasumi!

-Voy a probarme mi disfraz –dijo por toda respuesta.

-Pero no lo hagas delante de mí –contestó él avanzando hacia la puerta-. Será mejor que vaya a ver si puedo calentar esto para cenar –complementó tomando el bulto pequeño y saliendo raudo hacia el exterior.

Ella río ante la nerviosa reacción del joven. Se preguntaba hasta cuándo podrían extender esa situación. Si ambos se amaban como lo habían dicho y demostrado, ¿no era normal que quisieran compartir más íntimamente?. Ella así lo creía, pero al parecer él aún no vencía el miedo, el pudor y el respeto que le inspiraba ella, la hija mayor de un importante cortesano de la Corte Imperial en Kyoto.

Pero eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro y ella estaba decidida a que así fuera, ya encontraría el modo.

Pensó en su pequeña hermana mientras se vestía con el 'nuevo' kimono y en lo valiente que debía ser al enfrentarse a un gran señor de la guerra como lo era ese conocido y respetado hombre.

_-"Casi un dios hecho hombre, según la mayoría. Me pregunto cómo será él en realidad_- se dijo mientras acomodaba su nuevo atuendo a su cuerpo-. _Sólo espero que todo salga como deseas Akane_"

-¿Puedo entrar? –dijo el joven médico tras la puerta.

-Puedes –contestó ella dulcemente.

Ambos se sonrieron y en silencio se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa a degustar lo que sería una pobre pero apetitosa cena a la cual ya se estaban acostumbrando. Ambos sin conocer su destino, ni el de los que habían formado su círculo más cercano no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, porque la decisión de la hija mayor de Soun Tendo había cambiado el destino no tan sólo de ellos dos que permanecían allí sentados uno frente al otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de ese amor verdadero que los unía cada vez más, sino que también había logrado cambiar el destino de una familia completa, de un pueblo entero y quizá hasta el de una nación.

Quién podía estar seguro de esos cambios sino tan sólo los propios dioses.

* * *

El apacible atardecer estaba a punto de dar paso a una noche estrellada en la gran capital Imperial.

Separado por algunos kilómetros al oeste de Kyoto se encontraba el gran castillo de la familia Tendo y sus fértiles tierras.

En su lugar favorito frente a uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, se encontraba sentada una joven muchacha.

Su elegante kimono se arremolinaba a sus pies y en sus manos sostenía un shamisen del que extraía melancólicos y suaves sonidos. Su pálido rostro reflejaba una serenidad que conmovía, pero sus ojos encerraban un enigma para quien tenía la fortuna de observarlos con detenimiento.

La joven no poseía la belleza sublime de su hermana mayor, tampoco el dulce encanto de su hermana menor; no, su belleza recaía en otros aspectos, ella era y se sabía diferente de sus hermanas.

Su contextura era la de toda una dama de la Corte, sus largos y cuidados cabellos castaños permanecían atados en un perfecto y estilizado peinado, su vestimenta lujosa y de la mejor calidad era envidiable, su piel blanca como la nieve era perfecta, pero todo su encanto recaía en esa enigmática mirada.

Los ojos de la dama en cuestión no eran precisamente el reflejo de su alma, como bien podría decirse de otras damas. No, aquella mirada encerraba mil y un misterios, era como querer descifrar todos los enigmas del universo, simplemente imposible, ella lo sabía y lo aprovechaba a su favor.

Era así como desde muy pequeña fue ganando experiencia y supo cómo adentrarse poco a poco en los asuntos de su padre, un importante dignatario a servicio del mismísimo Emperador. Ahora, con tan sólo diecinueve años de edad, había llegado a convertirse en el brazo derecho de su padre para todo.

Soun Tendo, al no tener hijos varones había estado al borde de la desesperación. Tres hijas mujeres era demasiado castigo para alguien como él, así que cuando las dos niñas mayores bordeaban los quince años, él había estado considerando la idea de adoptar al hijo de un pariente para dejarle a cargo de sus posesiones.

El cortesano se hacia viejo y la incertidumbre de no tener heredero lo agobiaba.

Fue entonces cuando su hija Nabiki le había escuchado comentar su decisión con uno de sus consejeros más cercanos y fue entonces cuando ella decidió enfrentarse a su padre para recibir la instrucción y evitar que él adoptase a un extraño.

El cortesano había puesto algunos problemas, pero ella, gracias a su inteligencia y perseverancia, poco a poco fue demostrándole que podía ser tan valiosa como el mejor de los varones, incluso más.

Lo que Soun Tendo no sabía era que su hija estaba decidida a conseguir sus objetivos para y por ella. En la vida sobrevivía el más fuerte y ella estaba convencida de que de las tres hermanas, ella era la más fuerte.

-Dama Nabiki –llamó suavemente una doncella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Puedes pasar, Akari –dijo la joven sin dejar de tocar el instrumento.

La doncella ingresó a la habitación sigilosamente y se arrodilló ante la joven de castaños cabellos.

-Tu padre desea que le acompañes en el gran salón, dama Nabiki. Me envió a buscarte.

-¿Qué desea el señor Tendo ahora? –contestó con poco entusiasmo.

-Hay un emisario con él, dama Nabiki.

-¿Un emisario? –preguntó rasgando nuevamente las cuerdas del instrumento-, ¿de dónde?

-Creo que viene de la Capital del Shögun. Trae muy pocos acompañantes y vienen a caballo, no traen ningún otro medio de transporte, pero sus ropas son las de un importante señor.

-Un importante señor –comentó Nabiki sonriendo levemente-. ¿Será que nuestra perfecta diosa ha tenido algún problema en Edo? Quizá no haya dejado conforme al novio y quieran devolverla –rió la joven levemente.

Su compañera la observó alarmada, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, quién era ella para cuestionar los comentarios de una noble dama; nadie, sólo una simple sirvienta. La joven noble rasgó por última vez las cuerdas del instrumento y luego lo dejó a un costado.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué necesita de mí el señor Tendo esta vez.

Se puso de pie y esperó a que la doncella arreglara su atuendo, luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación dando pequeños y recatados pasos, el único sonido perceptible era el frufrú de la seda del kimono al rozarse con el piso. La doncella la siguió a escasa distancia en una actitud sumisa y servil.

Cuando Nabiki Tendo llegó al gran salón, vio que su padre se encontraba de buen humor, sentado sobre sus rodillas a un costado de la habitación.

El emisario se encontraba a su derecha.

_-"Treinta y cinco años, quizá cuarenta o un poco más_ –se dijo para sí-. _Akari tenía razón, su vestimenta corresponde a la de un gran señor, sin embargo hay algo en su rostro que no me gusta. Tiene cara de zorro, debe ser una persona astuta… habrá que tener mucho cuidado con él"_.

La joven ingresó a la habitación y se detuvo a la entrada.

-Ah, Nabiki –dijo su padre nada más verla de pie en la entrada.

La joven ingresó con total dignidad, ganándose una mirada de admiración por parte del visitante y otra de complacencia de su propio padre.

Era sin duda una mujer elegante y decidida. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente al visitante, e hizo una reverencia que el desconocido se apresuró en devolver.

-Nabiki, él es el señor Sarugakure, viene viajando desde la capital del Shögun –dijo Soun presentando a su visitante.

-Por favor, sólo díganme Sasuke –contestó el desconocido con modestia, incorporándose casi al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera la joven.

-Me da gusto el conocerle, señor… Sasuke –dijo Nabiki mirándolo de forma penetrante.

El hombre no se percató de la inquisidora mirada, o si lo hizo, disimuló muy bien.

-El gusto es mío, señora Tendo –contestó con una sonrisa que a ojos de Nabiki resultó bastante boba.

-Nabiki está bien –contestó sonriendo a su vez-. _"Este hombre es enigmático, algo oculta tras esa sonrisa tonta_ –pensó-. _La mayoría de las personas más astutas son las que se hacen pasar por ingenuas o torpes"._

-Bien, entonces permítame decirle que es usted una jovencita encantadora, dama Nabiki.

-Muchas gracias, señor Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Soun-, hechas las presentaciones, ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa. Tengo entendido, señor Sasuke, que usted se quedará sólo por una noche.

-Sí, los negocios de mi señor apresuran mi partida, lo siento mucho por rechazar su gentil hospitalidad, señor Tendo, pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que los negocios no se pueden retardar mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Es por eso que mi señor me envió con la misión de entregar su misiva y retirarme con la respuesta esta misma noche.

-¿Y de qué se trata esa misiva? –inquirió Nabiki, no quitándole ni por un momento la vista de encima al extraño visitante. Su padre sonrió y le extendió un pergamino.

-Le dije señor Sasuke, que mi hija era una mujer muy especial.

-Así veo –asintió el hombre con otra de sus sonrisas bobaliconas, pero si Nabiki no hubiera estado concentrada en la lectura de la carta, hubiera notado el brillo en los ojos del menudo hombre y su gesto de disimulada preocupación-._ "Esta chiquilla tiene habilidades que ni siquiera su propio padre conoce. Debo tener cuidado o hasta uno de los mejores hombres de la tribu puede ser descubierto por su mirada sagaz"._

La joven entre tanto, había terminado de leer la misiva y se la devolvía a su padre con una mueca en el rostro.

-Otro señor de la guerra que quiere desposar a una Tendo –comentó con poco entusiasmo.

-No es cualquier señor Nabiki –se escandalizó su padre-, se trata del señor Kuno, de familia noble y muy cercano a su Majestad Imperial. Recuerda que la madre del Emperador era hermana de la tía del señor Kuno. Además, también es descendiente del Shögun.

-Entonces, porqué una de nosotras, porqué no desposarse con una princesa o con la hija del Shögun. Tengo entendido que la chiquilla tiene la edad de Akane.

Los dos hombres la observaron atónitos por un momento, luego, Sasuke salió de su asombro para seguir con la conversación.

-El señor Kuno escuchó hablar de la divina belleza de las hermanas Tendo y recordó que estando de visita en la Corte hace aproximadamente cinco años atrás, conoció a las hermanas por casualidad y entonces…

-Hace cinco años éramos unas mocosas, señor Sasuke –interrumpió Nabiki, regalándole una mirada de desprecio-. De cualquier forma, el señor Kuno se tendrá que conformar con mi hermana menor Akane, si decide desposar a una Tendo. Kasumi ya está prometida y yo no tengo intención de contraer matrimonio todavía.

-Pero Nabiki, tú como mi segunda hija estás en una posición de…

-Como tu segunda hija y como la única que se encuentra presente aquí, estoy en condiciones de decirte que el ofrecimiento del señor Kuno me parece muy conveniente… pero no para mí –sentenció dándole una mirada de advertencia a su progenitor-. Si quieres casar a una de tus hijas con ese señor de la guerra, tendrá que ser Akane, padre.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación.

Para Sasuke fue evidente de que quien mandaba en el castillo Tendo era la jovencita sentada frente a él y no el patriarca de la familia. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se felicitó mentalmente por haberle aconsejado a su señor que tratase de desposarse con la menor de las Tendo, ya que por ser la menor, tal vez fuera más moldeable y de un carácter más sumiso y no se había equivocado. Al conocer a Nabiki Tendo se daba cuenta de que de ser ella la elegida, le costaría mucho más a su señor concretar los secretos planes que tenía en mente.

-Si la dama Nabiki no acepta la propuesta de mi señor, me parece sensato que sea la dama Akane quien se despose con el señor Kuno –acotó Sasuke.

-Akane… -dijo Soun con amargura-. Akane no está preparada para casarse. Akane no sirve para desposarse con un señor como el señor Kuno…-terminó de decir en un susurro-. _"Akane es indomable y terca como una mula, ella debió ser el varón que por tanto tiempo soñé"_-pensó Soun.

-Vamos señor Tendo, la niña no puede ser tan…

-¿Desastrosa? –inquirió Nabiki con una burlesca sonrisa al tiempo que arqueaba una de sus cejas-. Oh, créame que no es desastrosa señor Sasuke, es sólo que mi hermanita es una niña que fue demasiado consentida por su aya y también por mi padre –continuó la joven observando a su padre con una mirada de reproche-. Es un poco regalona y no se le exigió nunca aprender a comportarse como una dama, por eso es algo torpe con los modales que se le exigen a una mujer noble.

-Ah, pero es algo que se puede corregir.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Nabiki con entusiasmo, imaginando al señor Sasuke tratando de enseñarle buenos modales a su rebelde e indomable hermana menor-. Es algo que sin duda se puede corregir.

-Entonces señor Tendo, ¿puedo confiar en que me dará una respuesta favorable a la petición de mi señor? No quisiera que el señor Kuno se llevara una mala impresión de personas tan amables y dignas de la más alta estima, como lo son ustedes.

Soun permaneció en silencio por un instante, luego asintió.

-Sí señor Sasuke, puede estar tranquilo. Ahora mismo redactaré una misiva en la que le comunicaré al señor Kuno que su futura esposa será mi hija menor, Tendo Akane.

-¡Bien! –comentó Sasuke con alegría apenas disimulada, lo que alertó en parte a Nabiki.

-Padre –dijo ella. De pronto sentía una extraña sensación de que el peligro estaba cerca de ellos, pero no sabía muy bien el porqué-, ¿no tienes que solicitar el permiso de Su Majestad Imperial antes de dar tu consentimiento?

-Oh, no será necesario –respondió Sasuke extendiendo un segundo pergamino a su anfitrión-. Como mi señor se encuentra en la más alta estima de nuestro venerado Emperador, se ha adelantado y ha solicitado él mismo la venia de Su Majestad Imperial.

-Hummm. Sí –dijo el señor Tendo entregándole el pergamino a su hija-. Su Majestad Imperial ya ha dado su consentimiento para que una de mis afortunadas hijas se despose con el señor Tatewaki Kuno.

-Aún así –dijo Nabiki frunciendo el ceño y dejando el pergamino sobre sus rodillas al terminar de leerlo-, deberá esperarla señor Sasuke. Mi hermana se encuentra en estos momentos acompañando a mi hermana mayor para sus esponsales. Lo más seguro es que no pueda volver hasta pasado el invierno y usted sabe que los preparativos de una boda suelen demorarse.

-Eso no será problema, mi señor no está desesperado por casarse –comentó de forma divertida-. Además, yo he de dirigirme hacia la provincia de Kyushu, recién a mi vuelta él recibirá el mensaje y esperará el tiempo que sea necesario… sí, él esperará.

El hombre sonrió triunfante y esta vez, el brillo en su mirada y el gesto astuto no pasaron desapercibidos para Nabiki Tendo. La joven se limitó a asentir.

_-"No me gusta este hombrecito_ –se dijo para sí-._ Tampoco me gusta el señor Kuno, he escuchado que es un fanático y que tiene a su dominio enemistado con todos los señores que le rodean. Algo hay detrás de todo esto, de eso estoy segura, la pregunta es qué"_.

Sí, la pregunta era qué había detrás del interés de un gran señor de la guerra como el señor Tatewaki Kuno en desposar a la hija de un dignatario de la corte Imperial. Algo raro estaba sucediendo en la lejana capital del Shögun y Nabiki Tendo estaba decidida a averiguar qué se estaba tramando en esas tierras.

* * *

El señor del castillo permanecía impasible observando por la ventana de uno de los pisos más esplendidos y lujosos de su propiedad, su propia habitación.

La colinas verdes, los imponentes árboles que crecían alrededor, el cielo dando paso a un anochecer estrellado ya no le tranquilizaban como lo hacían cuando él era un niño, ya no le traían bellos recuerdos de su primera infancia junto a su joven madre. No, ahora sólo le recordaban que debía reconquistar todo lo que había perdido a manos del clan Saotome, porque el dominio de Nerima era aún más fértil, aún más bello y aún más extenso que su propio dominio y ahora se encontraba habitado por el bastardo que se decía señor del dominio. ¡Señor del dominio!, cuando era él, Tatewaki Kuno quien debía llevar ese título, no el hijo de una campesina y un incompetente guerrero.

Pero ahí estaba él, contemplando sus tierras y ansiando que llegara pronto el día de enfrentar al bastardo en batalla nuevamente.

Sus ninjas habían fracasado en su intento por arrebatarle a su prometida, la llave que había encontrado el astuto Hapossai para contar con el apoyo de Emperador. Una jugada muy astuta por parte del viejo chambelán, pero ya recuperado del golpe, había ideado otro plan todavía mejor y con más acción, como a él le gustaba.

Sus hombres ya se estaban desplazando hacia la frontera, aprovechando que el caballo se había alejado de su dominio para contraer matrimonio con su bella prometida. Pues bien, que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida de haber cometido tal imprudencia… si es que tenía tiempo de arrepentirse. Sonrió ante la imagen de un gallardo samurái trayéndole la cabeza cercenada de su peor pesadilla.

Una dulce voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi señor.

-¿Por qué? –contestó él sin observarla-, acaso te he pedido que hagas tal cosa.

-No, pero sé que a tu hermana no le agrada verme aquí.

-Ella no manda en mi castillo. Si está aquí todavía es porque no he conseguido que alguien se interese en desposarse con ella y se largue de una buena vez.

-Desde que el señor Saoto…

-¡Qué te dije de nombrarlo en mi presencia! –le interrumpió él con la voz en grito.

-No tienes que molestarte conmigo, Tatewaki –dijo la mujer con voz melosa, acercándose rápido pero de forma imperceptible al señor del castillo-. Sabes que comparto tu odio por él –terminó de decir a espaldas de Kuno e introduciendo su delicada mano al interior del kimono de su señor.

-El bastardo no se merece el titulo de señor de Nerima, lo sabes –gruñó él sin prestar atención a las caricias de la joven mujer.

-Bueno, si esa es la forma de dirigirse a él, para mí está bien.

-Sí, esa es la forma de referirse a él, es un maldito bastardo mal nacido de una inmunda campesina y un estúpido samurái que se creía superior a los demás… pero mis hombres le dieron su merecido –sonrió con malicia-. ¿Sabes dónde fue que nació el bastardo?

La joven lo escuchaba de forma sumisa, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio y su bello rostro había adquirido una dureza poco común en una mujer de su naturaleza. El señor del castillo no pudo notarlo, gracias a que ella misma se estaba encargando de distraerlo con caricias que solo una de las más renombradas y admiradas mujeres de su condición podían dedicar, y ella había pasado a transformarse en la perfección absoluta hecha mujer, así había sobrevivido y así se había encumbrado a la posición que ahora ocupaba.

-No, mi señor –contestó finalmente. Él sonrió ampliamente, le satisfacía contar la historia sobre el nacimiento de su adversario, una y otra vez.

-Entonces, te contaré la historia, mi dulce flor –dijo, para luego tomarla de su delicada extremidad y conducirla al centro de la habitación, específicamente a su futón-. La bella esposa del estúpido guerrero no pudo darle hijos, pobrecilla –sonrió, mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a acariciar su joven cuerpo por sobre la tela del elegante kimono que la cubría-, entonces, el idiota pensó que sería una buena opción tomar a una concubina. Todos pensaron que elegiría a la hija de algún otro guerrero o a una bella geisha, pero no, ¡el estúpido eligió a una sucia campesina!

El señor del castillo rió a carcajadas, mientras su compañera le ayudaba a despojarse de sus ropas, nuevamente.

-Entonces, mi señor –articuló con su dulce voz, mientras le besaba con ternura. Por un momento, él se sintió conmovido, pero ese instante pasó rápidamente al recordar la historia que estaba contando.

-La inmunda quedó encinta –sonrió acariciando la larga cabellera de su amante. Ella esquivó su mirada y reprimió un gesto de disgusto- y el caballo nació luego en una mugrienta choza… en una choza y ahora el bastardo de dice señor de Nerima ¡Señor de Nerima! –terminó de decir mientras reclamaba fogosamente las caricias y la entrega de su amante.

Ella sólo le dejó actuar, así había sido desde que lo había conocido y así seguiría siendo hasta que ella lograse su objetivo, su único objetivo por el cual había luchado y había soportado tanto. Se entregó una vez más a los brazos de ese hombre que le repugnaba, pero que sin embargo, podía ser el único que consiguiera sin saberlo, ayudarle a concretar sus planes.

El único que tenía el poder y los medios para hacerle ganar su propia batalla personal.

El momento de pasión había pasado y al rostro del señor del castillo había vuelto esa mueca de odio profundo que ya por tanto tiempo le había acompañado.

A su lado, abrazada a él permanecía su amante, acariciando casi mecánicamente el torso desnudo de su señor, pero sus movimientos eran tan estudiados, tan exquisitos y tan perfectos, que hasta a la persona más perspicaz le parecerían los movimientos de una mujer profundamente enamorada de su señor.

-Mi señor, ¿son ciertos los rumores?

-¿Cuáles rumores? –preguntó con voz dura.

-Los que dicen que te enfrentarás al bastardo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, eso no es asunto de alguien tan delicada como tú, mi bella flor.

-Es que… se me ocurre que puedo ayudarte a conseguir una pequeña ventaja

-¿Es que acaso el indigno se ha aventurado a visitar tu casa? –ella rió de forma cristalina.

-No –dijo conteniendo la risa-. Sabes que él es extraño, no le gustan esas cosas, pero tengo un medio para proporcionarte un espía dentro de sus filas, alguien que no despertará sospechas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, claro que esto sólo en la eventualidad de que no logres la victoria –él tensó sus músculos y ella se apresuró en corregir su error-, cosa que estoy segura, no sucederá. Tú ganarás esta vez mi señor y les demostrarás a todos que eres el verdadero señor de Nerima.

-Es bueno saber que quienes quiero confían en mí.

-Yo siempre he confiado en ti, mi señor –mintió- y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Aun cuando estoy seguro de que ganaré esta batalla, me gustaría conocer tu idea.

-Conozco a alguien, es un extranjero y un experto guerrero –dijo incorporándose para observar la reacción del señor Kuno-. Sus padres viajaron del continente y a la edad de doce años, él quedó huérfano debido a las fiebres estivales que se llevaron a sus padres. Desde entonces ha perfeccionado los conocimientos que adquirió de su padre, complementándolos con las enseñanzas que le dieron en la tribu, ya que fue allí en donde lo acogieron.

-¿Del continente? –inquirió Kuno.

-Sí. Es totalmente confiable y sólo pide lo necesario para sobrevivir. Se me ocurrió que si el señor Kuno hablase con él y le ofreciera el rol de espía permanente en la casa del señor… del bastardo –se corrigió-, él le serviría bien.

-Un espía permanente –meditó Kuno en voz alta.

-Aprovecharía la inminente batalla para presentarse ante el… bastardo y ganarse su confianza, luego el señor Kuno se vería beneficiado con los informes que él pudiera reunir y así, ver la mejor táctica para acabar de una vez por todas con el bastardo.

-Sí, es una excelente idea… De no vencer al maldito en batalla, infiltrarse en su castillo, conocer las debilidades de sus hombres, de su pueblo y de él mismo… Sí –terminó de decir alargando la sílaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. Eres de gran ayuda, mi dulce flor.

-Tu dulce flor no hace otra cosa más que velar por tus intereses, Tatewaki –dijo bajando la mirada en una actitud sumisa-. _"Y de paso, forjar un sendero seguro que me lleve a mi objetivo primordial. Te agradezco las herramientas que me estás dando, maldito loco fanático"_ –pensó con rencor.

-Me presentarás a ese hombre, me interesa conocerlo.

-Esta misma noche le diré que se presente ante ti.

-Bien –dijo el señor del castillo, poniéndose de pie para vestirse. Ella lo observó con desprecio y luego comenzó a vestirse también.

-Mi señor –se escuchó una voz tras la puerta.

-¡Qué pasa! –exclamó Kuno malhumorado-, ¿quién se digna a interrumpirme?

-Lo siento, mi señor. Se trata de tu hermana, dice que quiere…

-Tatewaki –interrumpió la voz chillona de una mujer, al mismo momento que abría la puerta de par en par-. Hermano, necesito hablarte.

-Kodachi, soy el señor del castillo y me debes respeto. Espera afuera a que…

-Te vistas y despidas a esa sucia geisha que te tiene hechizado ¿no? –dijo la joven de largos cabellos negros, piel perfectamente blanca y mirada rencorosa-. Tú, la fiesta terminó por hoy, necesito hablar con mi hermano –le dijo a la joven que ya estaba impecablemente vestida y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Es un placer verte y saludarte, señora Kuno –dijo la joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-No para mí –contestó Kodachi con apatía.

-Señor Kuno, será mejor que me retire –dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en dirección de su amante, más que nada para ocultar el gesto de profundo odio que estaba segura, había adquirido su rostro con el ingreso de la hermana de su amante.

-Me parece que es lo adecuado –contestó él, mirando con desaprobación la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba su hermana menor-, pero recuerda lo que hablamos.

-Sí, mi señor. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-Lo sé, es de lo único que estoy plenamente seguro.

La bella joven se retiró con total dignidad, ganándose una mirada de admiración por parte de su amante y otra de desprecio de la hermana de éste. Cuando los hermanos Kuno estuvieron solos, Kodachi se acercó a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de reprobación en su atractivo rostro.

-No me gusta esa geisha –dijo en forma despectiva-. Has tenido otras mujeres, hermano, ¿por qué no te deshaces de ella y buscas a otra?

-No tengo que darle explicaciones a mi hermana menor por mis acciones –respondió en forma dura-. ¿Qué quieres Kodachi?

-Que me informes qué es lo que pretendes hacer al movilizar a los guerreros con tanta prontitud.

-¿Prontitud? –preguntó el señor del castillo con real curiosidad-. A mi no me lo parece, además, fuiste tu misma la que me dio la idea de atacar nuevamente al bastardo.

-¡No le digas así en mi presencia! –se indignó Kodachi. Sus ojos resplandecían y su rostro adquirió un tinte amenazante.

-A mi enemigo lo nombro como se me da la gana, es mi castillo el que estás habitando hermana.

-Es el castillo que nos dejó nuestro padre, soy tan dueña de él como lo eres tú.

-Con un pequeño detalle que nos hace diferentes, eres mujer y eres menor que yo, así que soy el legítimo heredero del dominio y tú eres sólo mi hermana menor.

Ella lo observaba con odio y envidia, pensando en que debería haber muerto en la última batalla que habían librado contra el clan Saotome… deseando que muriera en la próxima batalla que se desencadenaría. Pero claro, eso no era muy probable, conocía a su hermano, se quedaría en la colina de mando, resguardado por sus generales, dando órdenes y presenciando cómo sus guerreros se mataban por darle a su señor una victoria.

No, Tatewaki no era como el gallardo señor Saotome, héroe digno de los más bellos poemas e historias, llamado a convertirse en leyenda, apuesto y audaz, de quien había sabido que peleaba todas sus batallas como uno más de sus hombres. Se imaginaba el espectáculo, él montado en su formidable caballo de combate, esgrimiendo con maestría el sable, atacando al enemigo, siempre adelante, sí, el señor Saotome era muy diferente del odioso hombre que tenía enfrente y que por desgracia, era su hermano mayor.

En tanto Tatewaki observaba a su hermana con desprecio y odio. Era una chiquilla tan arrogante y presumida, desde pequeña había sido así, pero estaba bien, se daba cuenta de que él también lo era.

Siete años mayor que su hermana, jamás le había perdonado el haberle apartado de la única persona que lo había querido de verdad, su joven y amada madre. Kodachi había sido la causante de la muerte de su madre y la causante del alejamiento de su padre, por tanto el pesar de un niño que no entendía porqué su madre había muerto dejando a un molesto y odioso bebé en su lugar, había crecido con el tiempo transformándose en odio y rencor hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Entonces, ¿vas a enfrentarle? –preguntó Kodachi, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su hermano.

-Sí y confío en que esta vez le venceré.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque no se espera el arribo de mis hombres –sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu querido señor Saotome? –dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Su hermana no respondió, levantó la barbilla desafiante y esperó la respuesta de su hermano, quien sonreía burlonamente.

-Se encuentra a kilómetros de Edo, específicamente en las montañas, en el Templo del ruiseñor –dijo mirándose las uñas, para luego volver a enfrentarle-. No conforme con rechazar mi petición formal para que te desposara, querida hermana, tu querido bastardo se encuentra preparando sus esponsales –continuó haciendo una pausa, disfrutando de la cara de espanto y desilusión que su hermana menor tenía en ese momento-. El bastardo se casará Kodachi, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Lamento mucho ser el portador de tan dura noticia, pero la vida es así, a veces se gana y otras se pierde.

-No… es verdad –dijo Kodachi en un susurro, mientras sentía que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla.

-Oh, sí que lo es, hermana. Y yo aprovecharé la oportunidad para hacerle un regalo de bodas y recuperar lo que me pertenece –dijo encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación, para luego detenerse en el umbral-. Muchas gracias por la idea de la batalla, querida hermana, si los dioses están con nosotros, muy pronto podrás quedarte con este castillo como siempre lo has querido, el bastardo caerá y con él, todos sus hombres, así que es muy probable que yo me mude al gran castillo de Nerima y gobierne desde allá. No estaría mal ¿verdad?

Soltando una desagradable y sonora carcajada, Tatewaki Kuno abandonó su habitación, dejando a una abatida Kodachi atrás.

La joven lloraba amargamente. El matrimonio del que creía su única razón para vivir no estaba dentro de sus planes, debía ser ella la prometida del señor Saotome, no otra.

Apretó fuertemente los puños a los costados y se desplomó en el piso, gritando de rabia y dolor.

Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero su rostro reflejaba el más puro rencor. Sin conocerla, sin saber quien era, sin imaginarse siquiera el nombre de la futura señora Saotome, ya la odiaba con toda su alma y no dejaría que es estúpida mujer se interpusiera en sus planes.

Ranma Saotome, señor de la guerra y señor de Nerima debía ser su esposo y de nadie más, eso lo había decidido desde que lo había visto por primera vez y no se daría por vencida hasta conseguirlo.

Pobre de la ilusa que había sido condenada a casarse con su señor, porque ella, Kodachi Kuno se encargaría de exterminarla. Cómo, no lo sabía, pero ya encontraría la forma; oh, sí que lo haría.

Entre lágrimas y aún en el piso de la habitación de su hermano, la joven mujer comenzó a reír de una forma digna de la más desquiciada criatura, sellando así la promesa de eliminar a la futura señora Saotome a como diera lugar.

* * *

La joven corría a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo de lustrosa madera, sin importarle la falta a las leyes de la casa que estaba infringiendo. Le habían dicho que despertara a su señora de forma inmediata y ella cumplía órdenes.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta que separaba la habitación del corredor y sin llamar antes, la abrió para introducirse al interior, alumbrándose con la débil luz de la pequeña lámpara que portaba en una de sus manos.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acercó rápidamente pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al futón en donde dormía plácidamente su joven señora. Arrodillándose a su lado y rogando para no ser castigada con posterioridad, posó temerosa su mano en el hombro de la joven que descansaba en el futón.

-Dama Nabiki –llamó en un susurro-. Dama Nabiki, despierta por favor –dijo con un poco más de decisión, ayudándose con su mano para mover despacio y casi sin atreverse a hacerlo, el cuerpo de su señora.

La joven noble se dio media vuelta y abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse de frente con su asustada doncella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Akari? –inquirió, incorporándose de golpe en el futón.

-Dama Nabiki, tu padre me envió a buscarte. Dice que le urge hablar contigo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Acabamos de pasar la hora del tigre, dama Nabiki –contestó bajando la mirada, esperando la reacción de su señora-. Creo que hay problemas… graves –se aventuró a decir para aplacar la ira de su señora.

-Deberán ser muy graves para que se atrevan a despertarme a estas horas –contestó la joven poniéndose de pie.

La doncella se apresuró en ayudarle a vestir un kimono más simple de los que su señora habitualmente usaba y a arreglarse un poco el cabello. Luego la siguió sigilosamente hacia el exterior de la habitación, alumbrando el camino con la lámpara.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre?

-En el salón principal, dama Nabiki.

La joven no contestó, hizo el camino rápidamente y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación principal, la abrió sin ningún miramiento.

Su padre se veía abatido y su rostro reflejaba preocupación, en su mano izquierda conservaba un pergamino abierto y en la derecha, las cuentas de sándalo que utilizaba para rezar al Buda Amida. Le observó por unos momentos antes de hablar, caminaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse, sin percatarse de su presencia en la habitación. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el señor del castillo no se encontraba solo. Arrodillado y con su cabeza pegada al piso, permanecía un hombre con ropas de viaje, empolvado de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Padre –dijo Nabiki ingresando a la habitación-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

Su padre la observó con angustia, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a extenderle el pergamino que conservaba en su mano. Ella se acercó aún sin entender y se lo arrebató para comenzar a leer. A medida que sus ojos registraban los kanji, su rostro iba adquiriendo una palidez inusitada y un temblor que no podía controlar se iba instaurando en sus piernas.

…"_Padre, si logras leer esto quiere decir que el mensajero llegó bien a destino y la comitiva que envié de regreso a casa se encuentra en camino. Seguramente te extrañará el que envíe esta misiva por intermedio de uno de tus hombres, pero debo informarte que surgieron problemas en las cercanías de Nerima._

_Tu hija Kasumi escapó con un hombre, uno de tus doctores, el cual venía en la comitiva con la misión de quedarse como médico de la futura señora Saotome en el castillo de Nerima. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que tu hija, mi hermana, le profesaba un profundo amor a este hombre, de otra forma no me explico su proceder. _

_Se fugaron el día antes de nuestro encuentro con el señor Saotome, han pasado los días y no los han encontrado. Dispuse de unos cuantos hombres para que capturaran a los prófugos, pero no he recibido noticias favorables._

_Por otro lado, el señor Saotome cree que yo soy su prometida. Me propuse seguir con esa mentira hasta que Kasumi aparezca y pueda llevarse a cabo la boda como corresponde._

_Sé que estoy faltando al código, estoy desafiando tu autoridad y estoy engañando al señor de Nerima, pero créeme que la situación es desesperada y fue la única solución inmediata que encontró tu hija menor para ganar tiempo a nuestro favor y salvar a parte de nuestra gente, quienes no tienen culpa alguna en los hechos acaecidos lejos de su tierra natal._

_Estoy consiente de que el plan es arriesgado y seguramente cuando el señor Saotome se entere de la verdad, dejaré este mundo para siempre, para esto que sirva también esta misiva, para despedirme de mi hermana Nabiki y de ti, querido padre._

_Estoy decidida a seguir con esto hasta el final y en la eventualidad de que todos mis planes salgan mal, al menos contarás con el tiempo suficiente para preparar a tus hombres para la batalla, pero ten cuidado, si decides pedir la intervención de nuestro venerado Emperador, que sea a último momento pues no sé cómo reaccionará el señor Saotome. Mi vida, así como la de todos mis acompañantes pende de un hilo en estos momentos, pero que no sea esto motivo para el derramamiento de sangre de nuestra gente._

_Pase lo pase, te enviaré un nuevo mensajero antes de irme a Sukhavati, para que estén preparados ante una posible represalia del señor de Nerima._

_Confío en tu buen juicio y también en el de mi hermana Nabiki._

_Sólo nos queda elevar los mantras al Buda Amida para que nos proteja de este futuro incierto._

_Les quiero, padre y hermana._

_Tendo Akane"._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, Nabiki Tendo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su padre la observaba con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro y sus labios se movían de forma casi imperceptible, seguramente repitiendo mantra tras mantra.

-No… puede ser cierto –dijo Nabiki dejando caer el pergamino al suelo-. Kasumi… ¡No puede ser tan estúpida! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto recordó la presencia del mensajero que temblaba prosternado en el suelo-. Tú, incorpórate y retírate -ordenó.

-Sí, mi señora –articuló el hombre, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-El señor Saotome la matará –dijo Soun con temor-, acabará con la vida de Akane y luego vendrá acá a acabar con nosotros… Akane, mi pobre niña carga un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros y…

-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes, padre! -le interrumpió Nabiki con la voz en grito. Detestaba que su padre quisiera justificar el abandono que había hecho de su hija menor con palabras dulces que ella sabía, no venían de su corazón- ¡Qué sacas con decir que es tu pobre niña ahora, si nunca antes se lo demostraste!

-¡Y estoy arrepentido! –dijo Soun enfrentando a su hija.

-Pensemos fríamente –se calmó Nabiki-. Kasumi se escapó, Akane tomó su lugar. Si el señor Saotome cree que Akane es su prometida, es porque está dispuesto a casarse con ella, entonces, la solución es simple, jamás le diremos al señor Saotome que Akane no es su verdadera prometida –sonrió Nabiki complacida.

-Te olvidas de algo, hija –pronunció Soun con pesar en la voz-. Esta tarde acabo de dar mi consentimiento para que Akane se despose con el señor Kuno… el señor Sarugakure ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí con esa carta.

Nabiki cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-El señor Kuno es un fanático, si se enfada con nuestra familia…

La joven no terminó la frase, avanzó los pasos que la separaban de la puerta que daba al jardín interior y se dispuso a contemplar el paisaje.

-¿Qué hice mal?, le di todo a tu hermana mayor, ¿por qué me hace esto? –dijo Soun acercándose a su hija.

-Partiré a Edo –dijo Nabiki con seguridad-. Iré a ver que tal van las cosas y si puedo arreglar este mal entendido, lo haré.

-¡No! –se escandalizó su padre-. Kasumi me deshonró al escapar con un simple médico, Akane puede morir a manos de un furioso señor de la guerra, no soportaré perder a mi última hija.

-Si no arreglamos esto, puedes estar seguro de que todos estaremos perdidos, padre.

-El viaje es largo y los pasos fronterizos pronto estarán cerrados ante la llegada del invierno.

-De todas formas, lo intentaré.

-Pero Nabiki…

-Lo intentaré, padre… pero no iré a hablar con el señor Saotome, confío en que Akane lo pueda controlar. No, yo iré a enfrentar al señor Kuno, considero que él es el más peligroso si llega a enterarse de todo esto –sentenció finalmente-. _"Sí, estoy segura de que a él debemos temerle más que al señor Saotome… Akane, confío en ti pequeña revoltosa"-_se dijo para sí.

En la tranquilidad de la noche, padre e hija se quedaron uno junto al otro de pie observando el espectáculo nocturno, tratando de vislumbrar el futuro trágico e incierto que se cernía sobre ellos, mientras a kilómetros de allí, una boda apresurada estaba a punto de realizarse.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Mucho tiempo sin vernos por esta historia, lo siento pero ya hay nuevo capítulo.

Sé que este cap. salió medio extraño y distinto a lo que estaban acostumbradas/os a leer de este proyecto, pero lo dije en un principio, que iba a necesitar confeccionar algunos capítulos en los cuales no relataría en primera persona para ir atando cabos y redondeando las historia del resto de los personajes. Espero que no les haya complicado la lectura.

2.-Bueno, ya sabemos qué pasa con Kasumi y Tofú, y descubrimos que no todo será amor y guerra en esta historia. Hay una que otra intriga por ahí, los personajes secundarios tienen sus propios planes y motivaciones, así que, atención con ellos ^^

Ahora, el título lo dice todo: Preludio… preludio de algo que sé que están esperando descubrir ¿se desposará finalmente nuestra protagonista con su señor o no?... Ah, eso mis queridas/os y pacientes lectoras/es lo sabrán en unos cuantos días más.

3.-Las palabras del capítulo:

**-Tabi**: El tabi es el típico calcetín japonés que utilizaban tanto hombres como mujeres con los zapatos tradicionales. Generalmente son de color blanco, aunque también los hay de color negro o azul. Este tipo de calcetín lleva una separación que divide al primer dedo del pie de los demás.

**-Waraji**: Se trata del calzado que se utilizaba comúnmente en Japón, utilizado por la gente común y corriente, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eran simples sandalias confeccionadas de cuerda de paja o caña, distintas y mucho más rústicas que las geta de madera, otro de los calzados tradicionales japoneses.

**-Shamisen**: El shamisen es un instrumento de cuerda, parecido a una guitarra pero de tres cuerdas y con un cuello largo y mucho más delgado que el de una guitarra. Se toca con un elemento llamado bachi que hace las veces de uñeta. El sonido es bastante parecido al emitido por un banjo, pero no es igual. A mí me agrada mucho.

**-Hora del tigre**: Capítulos atrás di la explicación de este sistema horario, así que sólo me limitaré a decir que la hora del tigre va desde las tres a cinco de la madrugada aproximadamente.

**-Kanji**: Creo que ésta es fácil. La mayoría debe saber que el kanji es el nombre con el que se designan los sinogramas o caracteres que se utilizan para la escritura japonesa. No profundizaré aquí porque no lo creo necesario.

4.-Agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores/as ^^

Primero (y creo que lo dije en "Traición…"), quiero agradecer sinceramente y de todo corazón a todos quienes, ya sea por esta u otra vía, me hicieron llegar sus palabras de aliento y preocupación ante el desastroso terremoto ocurrido hace unas semanas en mí país. Lo pasamos muy mal, pero ya nos estamos recuperando como nación. Yo en lo personal no sufrí daños personales ni materiales, sólo emocionales por ver tanta destrucción en mi amado país y por sobre todo, en su gente, pero el momento del llanto y la depresión ya pasó y hay que salir adelante con optimismo y mucha fuerza ^^ Así que muchísimas gracias de verdad y de corazón a todos quienes se preocuparon por mí y mi familia, así como por mis compatriotas. En verdad, son gestos que no se olvidan y se atesoran muy dentro del corazón. ¡Gracias! ^^

Ahora, agradecer muy especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia y unos minutos de su tiempo al dejarme un review, a _**Diana, Nia06, mafufa**_ (Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso ^^), _**Marce, Norabell**_ (Gracias por comentar. Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero hago lo que puedo por apresurar los capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchísimas gracias por el review ^^), _**mjgsmf, Ifis**_ (Gracias por los comentarios. Más abajo encontrarás mi respuesta a tus reviews ^^), _**Arashi, Sele, monyk**_ (Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo. Un beso ^^), _**Hatoko Nara, Marina, s**__**aori1f**_ (Gracias por comentar y por las palabras de aliento, en verdad que se agradece y ayudan para seguir adelante ^^), _**Caro, Akaneiiro, violetamethyste**_ (Espero que ese WOW! Se siga prolongando ^^ En verdad me pone muy contenta el recibir tu comentario, gracias ^^), _**Sofi, Ranma..OCD, FalconB **_y_** BABY SONY**_ (Sonia, espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por comentar, un beso linda ^^). Gracias, gracias por seguir esperando mis actualizaciones y muchísimas gracias por comentar los capítulos, en serio que es mi mayor recompensa.

Un saludo y un beso para todas/os.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

Bueno Ifis, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado imponerme desafíos al escribir y éste es uno más y es que considero que no soy tan buena escribiendo una historia fiel al original de Ranma ½, me falla la parte humorística, encuentro yo, así que un día me dije, qué tal si intento algo alternativo mezclando el punto de vista histórico… como las novelas que me gusta leer y aquí está este proyecto.

Qué bueno que te gusta ^^ Sobre cuántos capítulos serán, hum, no lo tengo claro todavía, pero sin duda más de diez o quizá más de quince; por como voy avanzando en la historia, me quedan muchas ideas que plasmar aún y no llevo ni la mitad, quedan muchas intrigas, romance y batallas de por medio, así que tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia ^^.

Lo otro, sinceramente te agradezco muchísimo por la preocupación y las palabras de apoyo que me dedicaste ante el difícil momento por el que pasa mi país, es cierto que no nos conocemos, pero eso no significa que no te aprecie a la distancia ^^ En verdad que fue un gesto que me llegó al alma el que te hayas acordado de mí en estas circunstancias especiales que nos tocó vivir, tanto a mí, como a todos mis compatriotas, por eso te agradezco infinitamente y me conmueve el gesto que tuviste conmigo. Son palabras que atesoraré en lo más profundo de mi corazoncito. Gracias de todo corazón, un besote ^^

Ah, y sólo por si algún día quieres contactarme y no puedes hacerlo a través de esta página, mi correo es: m d e l a f e r e d u v a l l o n (arroba) g m a i l (punto) c o m , sin espacios. De hecho, quien quiera puede contactarse conmigo ^^


	7. Esponsales

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VII

"**Esponsales"**

Los hechos acaecidos durante las últimas veinticuatro horas se agolpaban y se confundían en mi cabeza como si estuviera rememorando los fragmentos incompletos de un extraño sueño.

Me encontraba en la habitación que habían asignado los monjes para mi descanso y los recuerdos de los últimos meses venían y se iban con una rapidez inusitada.

Si me hubieran dicho alguna vez que luego de dos meses de un lento y tedioso viaje por parajes que nunca en mi vida había visto, terminaría ocupando el lugar de mi hermana mayor a quien sólo acompañaba para que cumpliera con el compromiso de matrimonio al cual la había entregado padre, seguramente jamás lo hubiera creído.

Sin embargo, era justamente lo que había sucedido. Ahora me encontraba sentada sobre el futón, esperando que mis doncellas, Ukyo y Sayuri terminaran el complejo y sofisticado peinado para la ceremonia.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y un indiscreto suspiro escapó de mis labios.

-¿Te hicimos daño, mi señora? –preguntó Ukyo con inquietud.

Yo no fui capaz de contestarle con palabras, así que sólo negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Las doncellas siguieron con su labor y yo tuve tiempo de pensar en lo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a mis planes. Nada había resultado como yo esperaba y me angustiaba sobremanera que así hubiera sucedido.

Desde el día anterior, cuando el señor Hibiki había interrumpido mi conversación con el señor Saotome, yo había buscado insistentemente el momento de confesarle todo el engaño a mi señor; sobre todo después de conocer esa misma noche las intenciones que él tenía para ambos.

A la hora de jabalí se habían reunido todos los cercanos a mi señor y habían dispuesto que al despuntar el alba, Hibiki saliera rumbo a Nerima para reclutar al grueso de los hombres del señor Saotome y luego, conducirlos a donde sabían, se estaban produciendo los primeros movimientos hostiles del clan Kuno. Después de eso, me fue imposible volver a ver al señor Saotome; ocupado en preparar la mejor estrategia de ataque y defensa de su dominio, era entendible que las demandas de una chiquilla como yo, su 'prometida', no tuvieran la misma importancia. Fue entonces cuando recordé una de las primeras enseñanzas de mi antiguo maestro. Me parecía que podía escuchar la voz del anciano hablándome con total propiedad.

_- "…Mi dulce Akane, un verdadero guerrero dejará todo de lado cuando se trate de una batalla y no porque sea una muestra de valor el estar siempre dispuesto a combatir. No, mi niña querida. Desde pequeños nos preparan para morir y para vencer el miedo a la muerte, pero un guerrero siente miedo en todo momento, el mérito recae en apartar ese miedo y enfrentarse al enemigo por la defensa de lo que queremos y respetamos: nuestra familia, nuestro pueblo, nuestro señor… nuestra tierra. Eso es lo que hace un verdadero guerrero, no lucha por alcanzar gloria y reconocimiento, si se sale vencedor, eso vendrá por añadidura. No, el verdadero guerrero lucha por quienes ama. Recuerda eso Akane, el guerrero siempre luchará por lo que le es más preciado y derramará su sangre convencido de que hizo lo correcto…"_

Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras de mi maestro, a las que a esa temprana edad no había dado la importancia que merecían. El señor Saotome era un verdadero guerrero y haría exactamente lo que mi anciano maestro había dicho, por lo que no tendría tiempo para mí, lo entendía y lo respetaba. Pero cuando la hora del jabalí estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, Cologne recibió una escueta misiva con la instrucción de entregármela cuanto antes.

El trozo de pergamino es el mismo que conservo en mis manos ahora y que puedo recitar de memoria por las tantas veces que lo he leído. La caligrafía apresurada con la que fue escrito no impidió que cada kanji quedara gravado para siempre en mi memoria.

"Señora Tendo, deberás disculparme por no atender a tus necesidades como es debido, pero la situación en la que nos encontramos es preocupante y necesita de toda mi atención.

No es mi intención impartirte órdenes, así que toma esto como una petición formal. He decidido que mañana por la tarde nos desposemos, luego partiré a la frontera a reunirme con la avanzada comandada por el comandante Hibiki, quien como ya debes saber, se encuentra en camino.

Sé que no será la ceremonia que esperabas, pero confío en que entiendas que nos encontramos en una situación especial, aunque no por ello quiero aplazar más mi unión con la mujer que eligieron los dioses para ser mi compañera.

Quiero convertirte en mi esposa señora Tendo y así, tener un motivo mucho más poderoso para regresar triunfante de la batalla que se avecina.

Espero lo entiendas y aceptes esta unión apresurada que, como lo dije en el bosquecillo, hace días que dejó de ser una unión por conveniencia.

¿Podré aspirar a tu comprensión y disposición para acelerar los hechos?

Espero que así sea.

Ranma."

Ranma, la escueta carta terminaba con ese sólo nombre. Él no firmaba como "tu prometido", tampoco como "tu futuro esposo" y mucho menos como "señor Saotome"; no, mi señor había escrito esa simple palabra al final, su nombre y con ese gesto me demostraba que confiaba en mí y acaso incluso... me quería. De solo pensarlo me sonrojaba, mi corazón se agitaba y la alusión a nuestra secreta conversación en el bosquecillo no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y yo casi no había descansado pensando en cómo decirle a ese hombre que me ofrecía quizá la única oportunidad verdadera de ser feliz, que yo no era más que una embustera, una mujer que no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y que para salvar el prestigio y el honor de su familia, le había engañado vilmente y lo seguía haciendo.

Sentí el característico escozor en los ojos que producían las lágrimas al agolparse antes de caer. Abrí los ojos y observé directamente al blanco traje ceremonial que descansaba impecable frente a mí.

-_"Un motivo mucho más poderoso para regresar triunfante de la batalla que se avecina_- repetí en mi atormentada cabeza-. _Yo no soy tu motivo señor Saotome… yo no puedo…"_

Un sollozo ahogado que no pude reprimir escapó de mis labios alertando de inmediato a mis doncellas.

-Señora Tendo –dijo Sayuri asustada, yo esquivé su inquisitiva mirada y solicité la ayuda de Ukyo con un gesto.

-Sayuri –dijo mi amiga y compañera dejando el peine que utilizaba sobre el futón-, la emoción de la próxima ceremonia debe tener muy afectada a nuestra señora. Ve y dile a los monjes que le envíen algo para calmar los nervios.

Sayuri observó a Ukyo con suspicacia, pero yo la miré agradecida.

-¡Anda mujer, obedece! –exigió Ukyo con autoridad-. No tenemos todo el día, la hora prevista se acerca.

-Sí –respondió mi otra doncella incorporándose para luego salir con rapidez de la habitación.

Ukyo murmuró un par de palabras que yo no escuché y luego se quedó observándome con impaciencia y preocupación.

-No puedo –gimoteé al escuchar el discreto caminar de Sayuri alejándose del lugar.

Mi doncella y amiga avanzó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sí puedes, Akane –dijo sonriendo amablemente y con un dulce tono de voz-. Eres una Tendo, la dama Kasumi debe estar muy lejos de aquí y nadie tiene porqué enterarse jamás de que tú no eras la prometida del señor Saotome. Yo creo que tu padre estará de acuerdo con este arreglo ya que fue su hija mayor quien lo defraudó y deshonró, no has sido tú. Tú sólo hiciste lo que hubiera hecho cualquier mujer ante una situación así de desesperada.

-¡Pero le estoy engañando! –exclamé con mayor intensidad de la que hubiera querido.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ukyo y ya no pude soportarlo más, las lágrimas brotaron incontrolables. Me abalancé sobre mi doncella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba ese afecto casi maternal que mi amiga y compañera sabía ofrecerme.

Ukyo me correspondió y comenzó a golpear suave y rítmicamente mi espalda mientras yo trataba de calmar mi llanto. Cuando pude tranquilizarme un poco, sus susurrantes palabras lograron que mis ojos se abrieran enormemente.

-Akane, ¿estás enamorada del señor Saotome?

No contesté, me separé de la forma más delicada que pude de ella y esquivé su mirada. Sequé mi rostro húmedo, respiré profundamente y me puse de pie. Faltaban escasas horas para la ceremonia y debía hacer algo.

-Te conozco desde pequeña Akane, a mí no puedes engañarme y sé que sientes algo por el señor de Nerima, la pregunta es ¿qué tan fuerte es ese sentimiento?

-Sólo respeto y gratitud –respondí fríamente-. El señor Saotome no se merece que lo engañe de esta manera, se ha ganado toda mi admiración.

-Eso no es lo que demuestran tus acciones, Akane –respondió Ukyo-. Deberías luchar por fortalecer ese sentimiento que tratas de esconder torpemente, no por destruirlo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –le grité furiosa aun sin saber porqué lo hacia.

Apreté mis puños y me dispuse a salir de la habitación tal y como estaba, con un simple kimono en un solo tono y luciendo el peinado ceremonial con todos esos pesados adornos insertos en el cabello.

-Estás llevando tu terquedad a niveles de los cuales luego te arrepentirás, señora Tendo –escuché que decía Ukyo a mis espaldas-. El código y el honor no lo es todo en la vida, el amor también es importante.

Fruncí el ceño y la observé con rencor. Ella permanecía de pie, observándome con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios y juro que la odié con todo mi ser en ese momento… porque sabía que ella tenía razón, pero yo no estaba preparada para admitirlo, así que cerré la puerta corredera con todas mis fuerzas y avancé a gran velocidad por los pasillos del gran templo del ruiseñor. No sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer o qué iba a decir cuando encontrara al señor Saotome, pero estaba decidida a no dar pie atrás. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Había avanzado bastante cuando escuché unos gritos femeninos agudos e inquietantes, mezclados con increpaciones de una voz masculina y el típico sonido que emiten las vasijas al caer al suelo y romperse.

Corrí en la dirección desde donde venían los sonidos al reconocer las palabras de Sayuri.

-¡Atrápalo! ¡Que no se escape!

Cuando llegué al lugar, vi a mi doncella agazapada avanzando con cautela hacia un rincón de la habitación. A un costado de ella, caminaba con sigilo un corpulento monje en la misma actitud de mi doncella.

La habitación era bastante grande y se podía apreciar por los enceres y utensilios desperdigados al interior, que formaba parte de las dependencias de la cocina del templo. No pude seguir observando con detenimiento el lugar porque en agudo chillido de un animal, junto con las quejas de mi doncella y del monje me volvieron a la realidad.

-¡Se escapa! –exclamó Sayuri.

-¡No esta vez! –gritó el monje.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –quise saber, preguntando desde la puerta.

-Señora Tendo –dijo mi sorprendida doncella.

-Sayuri, ¿qué fueron esos gritos? Pensé que te sucedía algo malo.

-Mi señora, yo…

-Fue mi culpa, señora Tendo –dijo el monje gordinflón de amable mirada-. Tu doncella vino a solicitarme algo para calmar tu estado nervioso y me encontró justo cuando trataba de darle alcance a un…

El chillido interrumpió las palabras del monje y captó la atención de los tres. Observé en la dirección en que se había escuchado el sonido y me acerqué. Debajo de unos cestos se movía algo, arrastrando un trozo de rustica tela y haciendo sonar unos pedazos de madera y varas de bambú que habían desperdigados en el sector. Levanté uno de los cestos y saqué rápidamente el trozo de tela. Unos ojos pequeños me miraron por unos instantes antes de tratar de huir nuevamente. Afortunadamente, yo fui más rápida y le atrapé utilizando la misma cesta que había sacado. Cuando fui capaz de apreciar mejor al animalillo, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Un pequeño cerdito –dije de forma susurrante. Nunca había visto uno de esas características tan de cerca, era completamente negro y sus ojitos parecían tristes.

-Señora Tendo, el monje debe llevarlo para…

-¡No! –exclamé entendiendo de inmediato lo que querían hacer con él-. No, si yo pude atraparlo es mío.

-Pero señora…

-El cerdo será mío y lo salvarás Sayuri –dije con total autoridad-. Es demasiado pequeño para que quieran… comerlo.

-No queremos comerlo –dijo el monje espantado-, solo queremos sacarlo de aquí. Se metió no sé cómo en la cocina y ha destrozado muchas cosas a su paso. Debe salir de aquí. Ya hay un monje asignado que lo está esperando para llevarlo lejos, al interior del bosque de donde debe haber llegado.

Me sonrojé ante las palabras del monje y observé al cerdito que trataba de hacerse cada vez más atrás, en un intento por escapar.

-Entonces deberás hacerme un favor Sayuri –dije con una sonrisa en los labios-. Deberás llevarle tu misma este cerdito al monje. Dudo mucho que se deje conducir por alguien que le inspire temor.

-Sí, mi señora.

Le entregué el cerdito a mi reticente doncella y la observé alejarse de mala gana hacia uno de los jardines interiores. Luego le sonreí al monje y cuando me disponía a abandonar el lugar, él hablo.

-Ranma será muy feliz a tu lado, señora Tendo –dijo amablemente, yo le quedé mirando de forma interrogante por lo que él continuó-. Lo conozco desde que era un niño, cuando el maestro Hapossai lo envió a entrenar con nosotros y ahora que te veo, sé que eres la mujer ideal para él. Me alegra mucho que los dioses hayan sido tan benévolos con Ranma, es un buen hombre.

Yo le observé sin decir palabra, no podía contestarle, así que sólo sonreí y él hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse. La angustia volvió a mi corazón y sin embargo, las palabras del monje habían logrado hacer que me cuestionara sobre mi decisión.

¿Y si Ukyo tenía razón? ¿Y si dejara que las cosas sucedieran tal y como estaban sucediendo?

Giré sobre mis talones y avancé lentamente por los pasillos del templo. Iba ensimismada en mis pensamientos por lo que no me fijé que había alguien esperándome a unos metros.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No –contesté después de un momento de silencio durante el cual me dediqué a observar a mi interlocutora-. No lo he encontrado y ahora yo… Cologne, no sé qué hacer.

La anciana me observó como pocas veces lo hacía, con dulzura. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó rumbo a mi habitación.

-Vamos Akane, debemos hablar.

Yo la seguí de forma sumisa, sabía que ella me ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Cologne era la única que me daría opciones, no órdenes, así que avancé tras ella e ingresé en la habitación. Una sonriente Ukyo nos recibió con los implementos que hacían falta para completar el atuendo que debía lucir en la ceremonia.

Me desplomé sobre el futón y observé el bello y tranquilo verdor de los jardines interiores del templo. A lo lejos se observaban las enormes copas de los árboles que conformaban el bosquecillo al pie de la montaña y si uno ponía atención, lograba distinguir el eterno murmullo que generaban las aguas de la cascada al caer.

-Akane –dijo mi aya a mis espaldas. Se había sentado sigilosamente tras de mí sin hacer el menor ruido. Yo seguí observando el paisaje-, en la vida siempre encontraremos muchos caminos y nosotros podremos optar por el que mejor nos parezca.

-¿Qué caminos tengo yo en estos momentos, Cologne? –pregunté con resignación.

-Seguir con este engaño y desposarte con el señor Saotome, o contárselo todo y apresurar tu partida y la de todos nosotros a sukhavati.

-Esos siempre fueron mis dos caminos –dije con una sonrisa irónica en los labios-, desde que lo conocí, sabíamos que así sería.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ahora hay una pequeña diferencia –contestó Cologne serenamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Si eliges la opción de seguir hasta el final con el engaño, el señor Saotome se irá confiado a la batalla, conforme por haber hecho lo correcto, seguro de haber dado un paso más para afianzar su liderazgo y con la esperanza de volver a reunirse con su joven esposa. Eso es algo que a un hombre como él le hará enfrentarse a todo y a todos. Ese tipo de cosas es lo a un guerrero como el señor Saotome le da el valor y la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al clan Kuno y volver a su dominio victorioso, volver al lado de su esposa, Akane –mi aya hizo una pausa mientras yo trataba de controlar los apresurados latidos de mi corazón-. Si le cuentas la verdad ahora, todo acabará para nosotros, es cierto, pero también será un duro golpe para él y te aseguro que puede llegar a ser desastroso. La batalla le será desfavorable porque estará pensando en el engaño al que fue sometido y no podrá concentrarse, tomará malas decisiones y las pagará caras. La vida de sus hombres y la de su pueblo están en juego y puede llegar a morir, lo sabes Akane, sabes que para un guerrero es importante el valor y la fortaleza, pero también la tranquilidad espiritual y si le dices la verdad ahora, justo en el momento en que se enfrentará a una batalla, carecerá de esa tranquilidad.

La anciana tenía razón, como siempre. Permanecimos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el canto de los ruiseñores. ¿Qué hacer?, ésa era la pregunta y yo no podía decidirme por la respuesta correcta. A mi mente vinieron escenas de destrucción y muerte, el bello dominio de Nerima destrozado y el señor Saotome ensangrentado, observándome con odio y desprecio. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas imágenes.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que mi elección será la correcta? –dije en un susurro. Mi aya se acercó más a mí y tomó una de mis manos.

-No puedes saberlo –contestó-. Nadie puede saberlo. Mi niña, te lo dije cuando llegamos a Nerima, viniste en este viaje como acompañante de tu hermana, ésa era tu misión, pero si terminaste envuelta en esta telaraña es porque debía ser así. Si aquella vez te dije que sufrirías con esta farsa, no me refería al sufrimiento de una muerte prematura y trágica Akane, tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

La observé asustada. Ella me miraba con compasión.

-Tú no puedes controlar tu corazón, Akane, nunca podrás hacerlo y es por eso que sufres ahora –continuó diciendo en un susurro-. Le amas y no quieres hacerle daño, pero ya no puedes deshacer lo que has provocado sin salir lastimada o sin lastimarlo a él. Debes decidir qué hacer, pero por una vez en tu vida, decide con esto –dijo golpeándose un par de veces el pecho-, no con esto –terminó de decir, indicando su cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro resignado. Cologne se separó de mí y escuché sus pisadas dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Cuida de ella, Ukyo. Yo estaré esperándolas en la antesala del templo, seguramente con el señor Saotome. Sea cual sea tu decisión, Akane, yo la respetaré y te apoyaré hasta el fin de mis días. Queda poco para que comience la hora del gallo, asegúrate de decidir tu futuro inmediato con prontitud.

Mi anciana nodriza salió de la habitación y los temores volvieron a mi corazón. Sabía lo que debía hacer, estaba conciente de lo que quería hacer, pero temía no encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Tomé el pendiente de jade que colgaba de mi cuello y lo apreté con fuerza, quizá con la esperanza de que a través de la piedra, mi madre me transmitiera la fortaleza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la elección que ya había hecho.

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en la habitación de meditación del abad. Había permanecido en ella desde la noche anterior hasta ahora, simplemente meditando o más bien, tratando de hacerlo. Había dormido por escasas tres horas durante la madrugada y me sentía agotado pero a la vez, ilusionado.

No sabía exactamente cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había optado por la postura seiza y juntar mis manos en mudrä para dejarlas descansar en mi regazo, pero ni siquiera siguiendo esos principios de meditación había podido evitar el pensar en los acontecimientos que me esperaban.

Era la emoción de preparar una batalla la que me tenía en ese estado de efervescencia, pero además, yo sabía que también se debía en gran parte a mi inminente unión con la señora Tendo.

La decisión se había tomado en consenso. El abad había dicho que sería lo mejor y Hapossai había concordado con él, pero aunque ninguno de los dos me hubiera apoyado, yo no hubiera renunciado a insistir en que los esponsales debían realizarse sin dilación. Afortunadamente, ellos habían estado de acuerdo, así que apresuradamente escribí una nota comunicándole a la testaruda niña que había robado mi corazón, que la tarde del día de hoy nos casaríamos a como diera lugar y se la hice llegar con un sirviente.

Luego de esa breve interrupción se habían decidido los pasos a seguir en lo concerniente al enfrentamiento con el señor Kuno. Ryoga se había puesto en camino aquella misma noche. Su misión era reunir a los guerreros Saotome y llevarlos a la frontera para preparar la avanzada.

Habíamos trazado un plan de ataque. Sabíamos que las tropas del clan Kuno se estaban desplazando al occidente de nuestra frontera, por lo que habíamos decidido aprovechar las favorables condiciones geográficas que nos daban las colinas que rodeaban el valle que se extendía más allá del territorio de Nerima a nuestro favor. Así dispondríamos de todos nuestros hombres a la espera del primer ataque de los guerreros Kuno.

Sabido era por todos que si no atacabas primero y atraías al enemigo, sus fuerzas disminuirían debido al cansancio. Ése era nuestro objetivo, disminuir sus fuerzas ya que no sabíamos cuántos eran los hombres a los que nos enfrentaríamos.

Kuno quería enfrentarme, pues bien, yo le demostraría el poderío de los guerreros Saotome, aunque contara con menos hombres.

Estaba orgulloso de mis guerreros, pero sobre todo, de mi caballería. No hacía mucho tiempo que se estaban perfeccionando las técnicas de ataque montado, pero los guerreros Saotome se caracterizaban por ser los mejores en aprender, desarrollar, perfeccionar y aplicar aquellas técnicas. También contaba con buenos arqueros y del grueso de mis guerreros, la infantería, no había que tener cuidado en que se comportarían de forma magistral, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Ahora bien, yo había ideado un plan con el cual estaba seguro de conseguir una buena ventaja. Aprovechando las colinas, el llano y los bosques que rodeaban el terreno, había decidido que no todos mis hombres se apostaran en el mismo lugar. No, nos dividiríamos en tres bandos, el primero sería el señuelo y lo comandaría yo, ya que finalmente, el estúpido y ególatra Tatewaki quiere mi cabeza. Los otros dos grupos esperarían a que el adversario se arrojase a enfrentarnos y les saldrían al encuentro por sorpresa.

La idea era buena, en teoría se veía aplicable y casi infalible, pero mi experiencia me decía que en la práctica las cosas eran distintas.

En la práctica, los hechos sucedían demasiado rápido para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debías tomar decisiones apresuradas y atacar de forma constante porque de lo contrario, el adversario podía obtener la ventaja y los errores se pagaban con la vida.

Ahora más que nunca yo no estaba dispuesto a cometer errores porque un solo error podría costarme el no ver nunca más aquellos almendrados ojos soñolientos y vivaces a la vez, aquellos cabellos sedosos y azulados y aquel rostro de niña mujer que venía apareciendo en mis sueños y me acompañaba en mis pensamientos cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Akane Tendo se convertiría en mi esposa en unas cuantas horas, pero sólo en lo que se refería a la ceremonia para que no quedara duda de que yo la protegería y defendería el dominio que pasaría a ser de ambos. Inmediatamente después me marcharía dejándola sola y al cuidado de los monjes… y por todo lo más sagrado, juro que era la primera vez que reconocía aquella sensación de miedo ante la inminente batalla. Lo que nunca había experimentado, el temor a la muerte, ahora lo vivía en carne propia.

En mi fuero interno sabía que temía el que no todo saliera como habíamos previsto y que por ello, los dioses me privaran de volver a su lado.

Estaba enamorado, lo sabía y lo temía porque siempre me habían dicho que los guerreros no amaban, porque el amor era un arma de doble filo, podías defenderte con ella pero no sabías en qué momento, ésta se volvería en tu contra.

Por eso había permanecido en esa pequeña habitación durante todas esas horas, para evitar verla y así, construir una coraza que evitara el ser dependiente de ella, aunque sabía muy bien que todo intento por conseguirlo sería absurdo, la señora Tendo ya era dueña de todo mí ser y estando allí, separados por unas cuantas habitaciones, ya comenzaba a extrañarla. No quería pensar en la separación que significaba una batalla, sobre todo sabiendo que ya sería mi esposa.

-Ranma.

Escuché la voz de Shinnosuke quien había entrado sigilosamente a la pequeña habitación. No quise abrir los ojos, tampoco hablarle, pero con un gesto de mi mano le indiqué que le estaba escuchando.

-Ranma, se acerca la hora del gallo –dijo en voz baja, casi como si se sintiera culpable de interrumpir mi meditación-. El maestro Hapossai me envió a buscarte para que vayas a prepararte, la ceremonia se realizará pronto.

-¿Has sentido temor alguna vez, Shinnosuke? –pregunté en voz alta.

-Todos hemos sentido temor, Ranma –contestó mi amigo con simpleza.

Abrí los ojos y lo observé buscando en su rostro la respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado.

-¿No estarás arrepentido de desposar a la señora Tendo? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-No –contesté, negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza-. No es eso pero… siento que hay una amenaza cerca y no se trata de la batalla con el clan Kuno. Algo me dice que debo estar preparado… pero no sé para qué –terminé de decir en un susurro.

-Siempre sentimos esa clase de sensaciones cuando estamos por enfrentarnos en combate Ranma, seríamos unos estúpidos si tratáramos de convencernos que no le tememos a la muerte.

-Puede que tengas razón –asentí-, siento temor de no volver a verla, ¿sabes?

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?

Esquivé su mirada con incomodidad. Si había algo que me costaba demasiado hacer, eso era reconocer mis sentimientos y aunque conocía al monje desde que éramos unos chiquillos, no tenía la confianza suficiente como para revelarle mis secretos más íntimos.

-Debe ser el temor propio que antecede a una batalla –respondí finalmente poniéndome de pie para salir de la habitación.

Shinnosuke se acercó con rapidez y posó su mano en uno de mis hombros.

-No temas reconocer tus sentimientos, Ranma. Al guerrero le han enseñado cómo pelear, cómo ganar batallas y cómo defenderse, pero nadie le enseña a amar, eso es algo que debes aprender tú solo –dijo con amabilidad-. No le temas a ese sentimiento porque te aseguro que cuando puedas aceptarlo abiertamente, te dará la fortaleza para ser mucho mejor de lo que ya eres.

No contesté, esbocé una sonrisa y me encaminé en dirección a la habitación que se me había asignado. El lugar en donde seguramente encontraría a Hapossai y a algunos sirvientes que ayudarían a vestirme de forma adecuada para la ceremonia.

_-"Los guerreros no se enamoran tontamente"_ –me dije, tratando de engañarme a mí mismo.

Entré sin anunciarme a la habitación. Hapossai me miró con un gesto adusto.

-Llegas tarde –dijo con tono autoritario.

-Ya no soy un niño, Hapossai –reclamé a mi maestro y chambelán.

-Ah, pero pareces uno –terció él, regalándome una mirada de advertencia-. Deberás cambiarte rápidamente si quieres alcanzar a casarte con esa niña.

-Se llama Akane y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que pactó este matrimonio. Yo no tenía intención de casarme –dije acercándome al centro de la habitación en donde dos sirvientes estaban esperando para ayudar a desvestirme.

-Pero ahora has cambiado de opinión –susurró observando el kimono ceremonial que descansaba sobre el futón-. Vestirse para la ceremonia y luego, vestirse nuevamente para partir a la batalla, me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si no puedo ofrecerle una boda como merece a la señora Tendo, al menos quiero esforzarme en cumplir con la tradición. No puedo casarme con armadura, nodowa y máscara, Hapossai.

-Sería más práctico –terció jugando con un pequeño sable tanto.

-Y una falta de respeto para la futura señora Saotome –dije mientras uno de los sirvientes me despojaba de la parte superior del kimono que llevaba puesto y el otro me pasaba el hakama negro.

Una vez puesto y fijado el pantalón, los sirvientes se apresuraron en completar mi atuendo con la parte superior. Luego me hicieron extender los brazos a los costados para poder incorporar el haori.

Estaba listo, me había demorado muy poco en estar presentable y ya estaban a punto de dar el inicio a la hora del gallo. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-"_Mal presagio_" –pensé, pero luego me obligué a olvidar esa extraña sensación-. ¿Cómo luzco? –pregunté a mi maestro para tratar de alejar esos malos pensamientos de mi mente.

Hapossai me observó de pies a cabeza, frunció el ceño y una sonrisa irónica asomó en sus labios.

-Como un idiota cortesano –contestó burlonamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Hapossai?

-Me molesta el que estemos perdiendo tiempo valioso en tonterías como vestimentas ceremoniales y esponsales, mientras el señor Kuno está preparando una batalla.

-No será tiempo perdido, te lo aseguro –dije arreglando el fajín del traje-. Y si así lo fuera, te prometo que lo recuperaremos. Mañana alcanzaremos a Ryoga, ya lo verás.

El anciano maestro no contestó, se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras observaba a uno de los sirvientes arrodillarse frente a mí, para entregarme el wakizashi con la solemnidad que requería aquel momento.

Recibí el sable y lo ajusté al fajín, sonriéndole con ironía a mi maestro. Luego me encaminé hacia la puerta y salí presuroso de la habitación.

Hapossai salió tras de mí y me alcanzó con celeridad.

-La anciana huraña me comunicó que te esperará en la antesala del templo –dijo mi chambelán a mi lado.

-Hapossai, ¿qué tienes en contra de la señora Tendo y sus cercanos? Desde que llegaron no haces otra cosa que ser desagradable con ella y sus damas.

-No lo sé con exactitud –contestó el anciano con una seriedad que me sorprendió-, sospecho que esa niña oculta algo y quien debe saberlo es la huraña anciana que la acompaña.

-Son sospechas infundadas, Hapossai –contesté yo. Los temores volvían a apoderarse de mí, el viejo chambelán era muy astuto y casi nunca se equivocaba en sus apreciaciones-. En todo caso, es la mujer que elegiste para mí, Hapossai.

-Sí –reconoció-, yo la elegí –terminó de decir con aspereza.

Avanzamos en silencio, ensimismados en nuestros propios pensamientos, pero ese silencio estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

-Es curioso –comenté yo para romper el silencio y quitarle importancia a las palabras de mi mentor.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hapossai.

-Será la ceremonia más extraña y poco tradicional que haya visto, y es mí ceremonia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no eres mi padre y me acompañarás a desposarme. Ella no tiene madre por lo que la acompañará su nodriza. Yo tampoco tengo madre, así que ella no podrá salir con su suegra. El abad hará una ceremonia breve, ya me lo comunicó y no tendré celebraciones por la unión ni noche de bodas porque me espera una batalla y quizá, la muerte.

-¡No digas esas cosas muchacho! –me regañó Hapossai.

-Pero si es la verdad, maestro –dije yo sonriendo.

Él soltó un gruñido y murmuró un par de palabras que no pude entender. Ya habíamos llegado al lugar en donde nos esperaba la anciana nodriza de la señora Tendo, afirmándose en su largo bastón.

-Señor Saotome –saludó, inclinándose en una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Cologne –respondí yo, mordiéndome los labios para no reír a carcajadas ante la escena de hostilidad entre Hapossai y Cologne.

Los ancianos no se soportaban, eso estaba claro, pero a mí me hubiera gustado conocer el motivo.

No puede hacer comentario alguno porque justo cuando iba a hablar, la anciana interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Allí viene mi niña –dijo con el tono de voz más dulce que le había escuchado.

Me di media vuelta y quedé pasmado. Caminando a pequeños pasos venía ella, acompañada por una de sus doncellas y vestida totalmente de blanco. Su rostro estaba perfectamente pintado de blanco, sus labios en un rojo intenso y sus cabellos recogidos en un peinado elevado y adornados con unas figurillas doradas.

Cuando llegó a nuestro lado, quedé sin habla. No fui capaz de decir ni media palabra, solo pude mirarla embelesado por su belleza.

-Señor Saotome –dijo con un tono de voz temeroso y melancólico.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos. La luz de la tarde que ingresaba hasta donde estábamos iluminaba su rostro y bañaba su cabello, haciéndolo relucir en tonos azulados y tornando sus ojos de un color casi anaranjado.

-"_Es preciosa_" –pensé, pero luego me di cuenta de su expresión de tristeza.

¿Sentiría el mismo temor a la batalla que sentía yo? Sería el hombre más afortunado si ella estuviera realmente preocupara por lo que pudiera sucederme en batalla, porque eso significaría que…

-Ranma, estamos listos -dijo Shinnosuke, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-De… de acuerdo –titubeé mirando al interior del templo. Allí nos esperaba el abad, frente al pequeño altar.

Iba a darme la vuelta para ingresar ya que Hapossai estaba avanzando cuando sentí que ella tomaba mi brazo para detenerme.

-Mi señor –susurró de pronto de forma suplicante.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –respondí y el temor volvió a tomar posesión de mi corazón.

-Mi señor –repitió-, necesito que… me perdones si llego a ofenderte… quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, nunca he tenido la intención de… solo quiero que me disculpes.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que sólo pude asentir torpemente con un movimiento de cabeza y sonreírle amablemente. Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba el abad. Ukyo, su doncella se quedó algo rezagada, cuando yo emprendía la marcha, la chica susurró algunas palabras.

-No le hagas caso, mi señor, está muy nerviosa.

-Así veo –dije yo.

Avancé al interior y me acerqué al altar, allí me esperaba el abad, Shinnosuke, Cologne, Hapossai y Akane. La ceremonia comenzó al instante, pero yo no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía en ella, sólo escuché el murmullo de las plegarias dichas por el abad mientras era plenamente conciente del temblor en el cuerpo de Akane a mi lado. No podía concentrarme aunque quería y debía hacerlo, sólo podía pensar e imaginar los un y mil motivos que tendría ella para sentirse tan nerviosa y asustada.

Cuando llegó el momento de beber el sake e intercambiar las copas, casi derramo el licor a causa de mi desconcentración, ganándome una dura mirada por parte del abad y una sonrisa burlona por parte de Shinnosuke.

Luego todo sucedió bastante rápido y oficialmente, Akane se había convertido en mi esposa.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y una sonrisa satisfecha se instauró en mi rostro cuando abandonamos el interior del templo en donde se encontraba el pequeño altar.

Noté cómo todos a mí alrededor se encontraban felices por aquella unión. Todos, excepto mi esposa.

-¿Qué sucede, Akane? –pregunté con temor mal disimulado.

-Nada, mi señor… estoy nerviosa, es todo –contestó ella, tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

-La ceremonia ya pasó –susurré deteniendo mi caminar en la antesala del templo.

Ella me observó dubitativa y luego volvió a esquivar mis ojos. Algo quería decirme y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenía que ser eso o quizá… ¡Era muy joven!, debía haber pensado en ello antes, era lógico su temor, seguramente mi dulce e inocente esposa pensaba que ahora yo querría reclamar mis derechos como su legítimo esposo. Me sonrojé al descubrirlo y no supe cómo reaccionar, así que opté por acelerar las cosas.

-Bueno –dije con el tono de voz más despreocupado que pude fingir-, será mejor despedirnos aquí.

-¿Des… despedirnos? –titubeó observándome por sobre su hombro.

-Sí, sabes que Ryoga ya partió a enfrentar a los guerreros Kuno, yo debo alcanzarle para comandar a mis hombres, así que parto ahora mismo –dije ganándome la atención de todos los que nos rodeaban.

Ella se dio media vuelta para observarme e inclinó un poco su rostro con una expresión de total sorpresa.

-Pensé que…

-Pensaste mal –sonreí acariciando su mejilla-. Permanecerás aquí junto a tus acompañantes, los monjes te cuidarán.

Me separé unos pasos para dirigirme a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, pero el grito ofuscado de mi esposa me detuvo en el lugar.

-¡No!

Todos la observamos sorprendidos. El temor y el nerviosismo habían sido reemplazados rápidamente por una expresión decidida y casi furiosa.

-No aceptaré que vayas a la batalla y me dejes atrás –dijo tratando de quitarse los adornos del cabello.

Sonreí ante los vanos intentos de mi esposa por desarmar el peinado que seguramente les había costado horas confeccionar a sus doncellas.

-No puedes acompañarme a la batalla, Akane –dije todavía sonriendo-. El monasterio es seguro y los monjes te protegerán, además, Kuno puede ser un idiota, pero jamás se atreverá a cruzar la capital del Shögun para atacarte.

-Ahora soy la señora Saotome –dijo con decisión, demostrando que no había tomado en cuenta mis palabras-. Mi deber es velar por el dominio de mi esposo… y defenderlo junto a él si es necesario.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se inflamara de orgullo. Sí, ella era la mujer indicada para mí, pero aun así, no podía exponerme a que me acompañara en una empresa tan peligrosa.

-No me acompañarás, Akane –dije dándome la vuelta para seguir mi camino.

El frufrú de la seda al rozar el suelo y las pisadas nada recatadas y aceleradas me alertaron. De pronto la tenía delante de mí, desafiándome con la mirada y conteniendo apenas su furia. Quise tomarla en mis brazos, besarla allí mismo y después, perderme con ella en algún recoveco de aquel templo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me obligué a calmar mis impulsos.

-Iré contigo mi señor y si intentas dejarme atrás… -hizo una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-, si me dejas atrás, me escaparé como sea. Mi deber es estar a tu lado.

-Akane… –susurró la asustada nodriza de mi esposa a su lado. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano, obligándola a callar.

-Iré contigo –volvió a repetir.

Yo la observaba encantado. No podía procesar sus exigencias, sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que era y en lo valiente que estaba demostrando ser. No pude soportarlo y la acerqué a mí con un rápido movimiento que ella no se esperaba… tampoco se esperaba el brusco y demandante beso que le exigí.

Sabía que no debía hacer algo como eso frente a todas esas personas, pero mis impulsos fueron más fuertes y ya no podía hacer nada por enmendar el error. 'Una vez más, pisoteando el protocolo y las reglas', hubiera dicho mi maestro… y seguro que algo así diría después.

Me separé lentamente de ella y me encontré con su rostro sonrojado y su mirada sorprendida.

-No me pidas que te lleve conmigo, porque si algo llegara a ocurrirte… -dejé la frase inconclusa. No podía decírselo delante de todos.

Ella suspiró y me observó conteniendo las lágrimas, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a retorcer las mangas de su kimono mientras enfocaba su vista en el piso. Me sentí muy mal, sabía que le había hecho daño sin siquiera proponérmelo. Fue entonces cuando escuché la voz de Shinnosuke a mi lado.

-Ranma –dijo el monje-. Creo que la señora Saotome tiene algo de razón, es tu esposa y le corresponde tomar el mando del dominio en tu ausencia. ¿No sería una buena idea que te acompañara hasta Nerima y defendiera el castillo en caso de que los guerreros Kuno lleguen hasta allá?

Observé al monje con suspicacia y me bastó esa sola mirada para entender que su idea era lo mejor que podía hacer. Dejaría contenta a Akane y la alejaría del peligro.

-Bien –contesté-, pero sólo si tú la acompañas y respondes por su seguridad.

-Dalo por hecho.

Mi esposa levantó la mirada ilusionada y sonrió complacida. El monje me hizo una de nuestras señas secretas para confirmarme que aquello estaba bien.

-Yo partiré antes, ustedes lo harán después ya que el viaje en palanquín…

-Tengo a Kyo, no necesito de un palanquín –dijo Akane de forma decidida-. Además, mi señor sabe que no me gusta viajar en palanquín.

-Lo sé –concedí con una sonrisa.

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo para darse media vuelta y perderse en dirección a su habitación. Su doncella y su nodriza la siguieron a toda velocidad.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos, viendo desaparecer a las tres mujeres.

-Nube escarlata –comentó el abad acercándose-, es capaz de desatar una tormenta de proporciones con sólo unas palabras.

Los cuatro reímos con el comentario, pero para mí había quedado en claro una sola cosa, cada vez me sentía más agradecido con los dioses al haberme enviado a esa niña testaruda y dulce a la vez para compartir mi vida, porque de ahora en adelante sería mi única razón para vivir… y también para morir.

Aunque no dejaban de inquietarme las palabras que me había dicho antes de nuestra unión y tampoco esa aprensión que se había instaurado en mi corazón.

Por lo pronto, tenía que olvidarme de todo aquello ya que una batalla me esperaba y por mi gente, por mis hombres y sobre todo por mi esposa, tenía la obligación de vencer y estaba seguro de que así sería.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola a todas/os, un capítulo un poquito más corto, pero así no se aburren tanto ^^

Finalmente sí tuvimos boda… pero, a no confiarse que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planifica, así que mi querida Akane tendrá que ver cómo sale de ésta, ya que el agua le está llegando hasta más arriba del cuello.

Para quienes esperaban un relato más detallado de la ceremonia, lamento haberlos decepcionado pero creí que no era tan trascendente contar con lujo de detalles el momento. Además, las ceremonias de hoy en día difieren un poco de las de la época de este relato y me fue muy difícil encontrar mayor información al respecto, por lo que decidí no ahondar en un tema en el cual puedo cometer errores y hacerles leer cosas que realmente no sucedían así.

Mi intención nunca ha sido 'aleccionar' con este escrito, sino por sobre todo, entretener, pero tampoco me gusta escribir de situaciones y costumbres que no conozco muy bien o de las cuales poseo poca información, así que, mis disculpas por no poder relatarles de mejor forma el momento de la unión entre los personajes principales.

2.-Si se dieron cuenta, esta vez traté de separar los puntos de vista de los protagonistas no relatando la misma escena, sino que encausando el relato en el mismo momento vivido pero no juntándolos (no sé si me explico). Bien, quisiera pedirles a quienes me premian en cada entrega dejándome un review, que me dijeran qué les pareció este pequeño cambio. ¿Piensan que mejora la historia o no? (en otras palabras, ¿extrañaron las sensaciones y pensamientos de Akane sobre la ceremonia y el final del capítulo?). Por favor, me lo indican con toda confianza ¿si?, es la única manera que tengo de mejorar un poco esta historia. Gracias ^^

3.-Las palabras del capítulo:

-Hora del jabalí y hora del gallo: recordemos, la hora del jabalí va desde las 9 a las 11 p.m, aproximadamente; y la hora del gallo de las 5 a las 7 p.m, también aproximadamente, dentro de lo que sería nuestro sistema horario.

-Postura seiza: Es una postura de meditación. Debes mantenerte sentado de forma perfectamente recta y sobre tus rodillas (algo así como formando una L con el cuerpo). El samurái se preparaba meditando para enfrentarse a una batalla o bien, para cometer el suicidio ritual. Podría haber citado la posición del loto, pero la postura seiza me pareció más adecuada para la situación de nuestro querido Ranma.

-Mudrä: El mudrä se refiere a un gesto hecho casi siempre con las manos, el cual es de carácter sagrado tanto para el budismo como para el hinduismo. El mudrä utilizado en este caso por Ranma es el de permanecer con ambas palmas abiertas, descansando el dorso de una mano sobre la palma de la otra en el regazo, esto para ayudar en la meditación, espantando los miedos e invocando la paz.

-Nodowa: Se refiere a la parte de la armadura samurái que protegía el cuello del guerrero.

-Sable tanto: El tanto es el sable más corto que utilizaba el samurái; es parecido a una daga de unos 20 o 30 centímetros. También era utilizado para realizar el seppuku, siendo ésta la daga que se envolvía en papel de arroz y el practicante del suicidio ritual se clavaba en el abdomen.

-Haori: La haori es una chaqueta que se utiliza sobre el kimono. Actualmente la utilizan hombres y mujeres, pero en la antigüedad era una prenda de vestir exclusivamente masculina. Para la boda, el hombre utiliza una haori en color negro, con un lazo blanco que viene del interior y luciendo el emblema de su familia. Ahora que recuerdo, hay un capítulo del anime en donde pueden ver a Ranma con una haori (de hecho, aparece con el traje de boda completo), es el de "Ranma contra Mousse, perder para ganar" (así llegó traducido por estos lares). No recuerdo si es el cap 31 o 32 de la segunda temporada, por si quieren ver a nuestro chico como yo lo imaginé para la ocasión ^^

4.-Mis más sinceros agradecimientos y de todo corazón a _**r**__**anm..OCD, Diana, Marina, **__**ShinobuByako**_ (Gracias por comentar ^^ Tienes razón, a medida que avanza esta historia, se irá complicando un poco más. Un beso y espero que te siga gustando la historia^^), _**s**__**aori1f**_ (Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review ^^ Qué bien que te gustó el capítulo anterior, veámos qué te parece éste. Humm, lo siento pero no puedo revelarte la identidad de la geisha… todavía. Un poco de paciencia. Un besote y gracias por tus palabras ^^), _**Arashi, Nia06, ELOWYN3, syndy, ayu-charm, lrinne, IramAkane, Alumine, Hatoko Nara, Sele, **__**Kara**_, (Qué suerte que te haya interesado este fic alternativo ^^ gracias por tus palabras. Una compatriota, qué lindo. Un beso y espero que tu también estés muy bien. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por el review^^), _**Sofi, Ely, **__**CEUSCOLO**_ (Carina, qué bueno saber que compartimos el gusto por la novela histórica. Ya ves que me estoy esforzando al máximo por crear algo entretenido para compartir, así que me llena de alegría saber que lo que he logrado hasta el momento es de tu gusto y del de otras/os lectoras/es. Un beso y muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^), _**Caro, Marce, **__**Twinkle star-chan**_ (Gracias, gracias por el comentario y por tu apoyo a esta historia. Besos ^^) e _**Ifis**_ (Qué bueno que te sigue gustando la historia. La geisha… calma, ya se develará el misterio ^^. Respecto del interés que dices que tengo por los lectores pues es algo que me agrada mucho hacer, ya que siento que las historias que escribo no serían nada sin todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leerlas. Pienso que desde el momento de publicar un capítulo, éste ya no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a todos ustedes quienes lo leen. Algunos lo comentan, otros no, pero yo me siento más que feliz tan solo al saber que alguien lo ha leído. Así que me siento dichosa al recibir un comentario, aunque sea de una palabra y por eso trato siempre de contestarlos todos, si no puedo personalmente, trato de resumir mi agradecimiento en un par de líneas aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta. Me gusta esa posibilidad de 'cercanía' que se produce entre autor y lector en esta página, así que mientras pueda hacerlo, seguiré con mi interés por quienes amablemente me regalan algo de su tiempo al leer. Ya me excedí, así que lo dejo por ahora. Un beso y gracias por seguir esta historia).

Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir esperando las actualizaciones, por leer las ideas que tengo y sobre todo, por acompañarme durante el desarrollo de este escrito. Mis queridos lectores activos y pasivos, muchas gracias ^^

Un beso y un abrazo y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	8. Vientos de guerra

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII

"**Vientos de guerra (parte I)"**

La angustia que estaba sintiendo desde que nos habíamos separado era tanta, que jamás hubiera creído posible llegar a sentir una aflicción semejante.

El camino desde el templo hasta el castillo de Nerima lo habíamos hecho en menos de la mitad del tiempo que habíamos tardado en hacer el trayecto de ida.

Al día siguiente de nuestra partida desde el templo del ruiseñor, tal y como lo había predicho el señor Saotome alcanzamos al comandante Hibiki. Él, junto a una cincuentena de hombres se encontraba en la tarea de reunir a los guerreros y recolectar las vituallas para el abastecimiento de los hombres que defenderían las tierras de mi señor.

Yo nunca antes había participado en la preparación de una batalla y observaba todo a mí alrededor con creciente curiosidad. Los guerreros se mostraban silenciosos y taciturnos, pero cada uno demostraba saber muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer y de qué forma hacerlo.

Mi señor era quien daba las órdenes, él era quien tomaba las decisiones y sus hombres acataban todo cuanto él mandase sin hacer nunca un reclamo. Yo estaba viendo a la fuerza de elite del clan Saotome prepararse para la batalla y me maravillaba observarles realizar cada acción con precisión e hidalguía.

El monje que había conseguido que mi señor accediera a que yo le acompañase había permanecido junto a mí casi como si se tratara de mi guardaespaldas particular. Eso me disgustaba demasiado, no era que el monje me desagradara, al contrario, lo encontraba muy amable y bondadoso, además se comportaba con demasiada condescendencia conmigo y con mis damas, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a ser libre, a hacer las cosas que se me ocurría hacer y acostumbrada a que nadie me pusiera límites u objetara mi comportamiento y el monje estaba resultando ser un obstáculo para mí, ya que se había transformado en mi sombra, mi protector y hasta en mi conciencia.

Así, había hecho el camino a mi lado, cuidando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos ya que me había dicho, ésa era la misión que le había encargado el señor Saotome, su amigo y como amigo y guerrero, él estaba decidido a cumplir con esa misión costase lo que costase.

Me incomodaba tenerlo cerca porque sentía que podía enterarse de todo cuanto yo hablaba con mis doncellas o con mi aya, incluso creía que era capaz de enterarse de mis pensamientos.

Sus ojos azules siempre serenos me inspiran una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Ciertamente no tenían el mismo tono del mar embravecido de los de mi señor y tampoco poseían esa mezcla de decisión, pasión y fuerza que me inspiraba la mirada de mi esposo, pero aun así eran intrigantes y misteriosos, sin embargo y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por alejarlo de mi lado, el monje permaneció junto a mí durante todo el camino y tuve que acostumbrarme a su presencia casi de manera forzada.

Las imágenes que registraron mis ojos durante el camino de vuelta a Nerima se confunden ahora con los sentimientos que acongojan mi corazón. Realizamos el viaje a caballo, descansando escasamente durante las noches dentro de pequeñas tiendas que eran montadas y desmontadas con rapidez por los eficientes guerreros del clan.

Yo iba bastante atrás en la caravana, en compañía de mis damas y resguardada por varios samuráis que me dieron la impresión de ser los mejores entre los mejores del clan, tanto por su aspecto físico como por sus acciones.

Mis propios hombres comandados por Daisuke se veían disminuidos ante la presencia de los guerreros del clan Saotome, con solo observarles me di cuenta de la diferencia que había entre unos y otros; mis hombres habían sido entrenados para dar la vida en protección de un importante cortesano y de su familia, los guerreros del clan Saotome habían nacido para luchar por sus convicciones, todos comandados por un señor que compartía y encarnaba todas y cada una de esas convicciones, fue entonces cuando deseé que los hombres que me habían acompañado pasaran a transformarse en un guerrero del clan Saotome.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, encerrada en una de las habitaciones más elevadas del castillo de Nerima, esperando impaciente conocer noticias de la batalla que seguramente debe haber iniciado y rogando en silencio para que los planes que tengo predispuestos para encontrar a mi señor salgan bien.

Mi señor, Ranma Saotome, señor de Nerima, me pregunto si alguna vez antes él había observado a otra mujer como lo hizo conmigo al momento de nuestra despedida. Todavía no puedo evitar ruborizarme al recordar el momento.

Era nuestro quinto día de viaje y ya se podían apreciar los últimos pisos de las pagodas que dan forma al castillo de Nerima, la tarde caía de manera apacible y yo había logrado desmarcarme de mis doncellas, de mi aya, de los hombres que me resguardaban y hasta de mi guardia personal.

Había sido un viaje extraño y agotador pero por sobre todo, melancólico. Yo todavía no asimilaba muy bien que ahora era una mujer casada, esposa de un gran daimyö y responsable de un clan y de su gente. Había sucedido todo muy rápido y de forma casi imprevista, por lo que me parecía estar viviendo una realidad que no era la mía y de cierto modo así era, porque no había olvidado que me encontraba suplantando a mi hermana mayor, la verdadera señora Tendo.

Sumida en mis propias cavilaciones y a lomos de mi fiel compañero, Kyo, me había alejado bastante del grupo que me rodeaba y cabalgaba al trote suave cuando el clima cambió de un momento a otro y una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

Recuerdo que sonreí complacida, no hay nada que me guste más que disfrutar de la humedad y frescor que proporciona la lluvia, pero esa alegría se veía opacada por el sentimiento de abandono al que me sentía sometida. Sabía que él estaba organizando a sus hombres, sabía que para un guerrero no había nada más importante que prepararse para una batalla, sabía que seguramente mi señor estaba preocupado por su gente y sus tierras, sin embargo, me había acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca, a observarlo siempre preocupado por lo que me pasara o por lo que yo quisiera, en otras palabras, me había acostumbrado a formar parte de su mundo y durante todos los días que duró nuestro viaje de vuelta a Nerima, esa cercanía se había limitado a unos cuantos encuentros casi fortuitos de vez en cuando y en los cuales no podíamos intercambiar más que un par de saludos y unas cuantas palabras de cortesía.

Al principio me sentí ofuscada, me había convertido en su esposa, quizás no de la mejor forma ni tampoco en buena ley, pero era su esposa y lo único que recibía durante mis primeros días como la Señora Saotome, era un saludo de cortesía, una pregunta rápida para saber si necesitaba algo y un hasta pronto que cada vez me parecía más frío y distante.

No había hablado de esto con nadie, pero mi aya nuevamente descubrió sin necesidad de preguntar lo que me pasaba y sabiamente me hizo entender que no podía exigirle mayores atenciones a mi señor. Estábamos en medio de una campaña bélica, muchas vidas dependían de las acciones que debía emprender mi señor y sus hombres, así que era muy comprensible que él no prestara atención a sus intereses personales y en cambio, antepusiera el bienestar de su pueblo.

_-"Además_ –había dicho mi aya_-, no esperarás que reclame sus derechos como tu esposo en una tienda rodeada de extraños y en medio de la nada, niña"._

Todavía me ruborizo al recordar las palabras dichas por mi aya en tono jocoso, pero que sin embargo provocaron mi ira. Ella no debería hablar de una cosa como esa con tanta libertad, debería tenerlo prohibido, pero muy dentro de mí debía reconocer que yo sí lo había pensado… había pensado en cómo enfrentarme al momento en que mi señor me pidiera convertirme en su esposa y la respuesta era siempre la misma… anhelaba la llegada de aquel instante, pero también la temía.

Pensando de esa forma y totalmente ensimismada a lomos de mi caballo fue cuando la figura de un guerrero vestido con la armadura casi completa y cabalgando rápidamente a lomos de un esplendido semental negro azabache se materializó ante mis ojos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y a punto estuve de perder el control sobre Kyo. Gracias a los dioses mi caballo es un buen compañero y me evitó el bochorno de caer de bruces al camino enlodado.

-Akane –llamó mi señor al momento de llegar a mi lado-, acompáñame por favor.

Yo le observé y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para contener el suspiro que quiso escapar de mis labios. Allí frente a mí se encontraba el señor de Nerima, vestido con la pulcra armadura del samurái totalmente negra, con el blasón del clan gravado en el pecho, sus negros cabellos salpicados por pequeñas gotas del líquido vital que nos regalaban los dioses, sus ojos azul grisáceo observándome con profundidad y esa sonrisa de superioridad que a veces me molestaba y a veces llegaba a idolatrar.

Asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza y tiré de la brida de Kyo al momento que le daba un suave golpecito en los flancos con mi pie derecho para lograr que avanzara. Mi caballo relinchó y se puso en marcha tras el caballo de mi señor. Fui conciente de las miradas de todos a mi alrededor pero no me importó en lo absoluto, mi esposo me había pedido que lo acompañase y yo obedecía a esa petición.

Cabalgamos al trote hasta llegar a una pequeña colina no muy lejos del castillo. Desde la cima pude apreciar el pueblo en su totalidad, las casas, los campos de cultivo, el río que cruzaba el poblado, el comercio, los diminutos animales pastando, el castillo, los bosques, todo. Nerima era un paraje hermoso y próspero, en ese momento lo entendí y me maravillé con lo que mis ojos observaban.

-Este es mi dominio, Akane.

Mi señor habló sacándome de mis cavilaciones y no supe cuándo había desmontado y se había alejado unos pasos hasta quedar delante de mi caballo, de espaldas a mí.

-Este es el dominio que te ofrezco y por el cual lucharé contra el clan Kuno –prosiguió con voz serena-. Comprenderás que cualquier señor que lo conozca quedará prendado de sus tierras y tendrá intenciones de quitárnoslo.

Ahora hablaba en plural y yo experimenté una agradable y cálida sensación en mi pecho, porque eso quería decir que yo significaba algo más que el logro de un beneficioso acuerdo entre familias.

Hice el intento de desmontar de mi caballo por mis propios medios, tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero él se adelantó a mis planes y cuando estaba a punto de decender de un salto, mi esposo me tomó de la cintura y me depositó en tierra lentamente, casi como si temiera hacerme daño. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó o quién se separó primero, pero puedo decir que al estar así, tan cerca de él, hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Levanté mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada profunda que escrutaba mi rostro como si quisiese encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado. Confieso que en ese momento quise abrazarme a él, quise que sus labios buscaran los míos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver a sentir esa exquisita sensación de pertenecerle solamente a él, sin embargo, tuve que conformarme con una gentil caricia al pasar sus dedos por mi rostro.

-La llovizna humedece tu piel –dijo de forma susurrante.

-No me importa –respondí tratando de que se percatara de mis deseos ocultos y los hiciera realidad… pero no lo hizo.

-Ven –dijo separándose de mí para luego tomarme de una de mis manos y conducirme hacia un par de frondosos árboles que se encontraban en el lugar-, aquí podremos protegernos del agua.

-Me gusta la lluvia –reconocí más bien para recuperarme de la decepción sufrida con anterioridad.

Apoyé mi espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol más cercano y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante para enfocar la vista en mis manos entrelazadas.

-A mí no me gusta –dijo él cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba un punto lejano en el horizonte-, la lluvia siempre me ha parecido molesta e inoportuna, es cierto que es necesaria y vital para nuestro sustento, pero aun así es molesta, ¿no te parece?

-Puede ser –contesté con condescendencia. La verdad, no creía que él me hubiese llevado hasta ese lugar solamente para hablarme de la lluvia, así que luego de un momento de silencio en el cual él sólo se dedicó a observar hacia las montañas que rodeaban el valle, me decidí a preguntar-. Mi señor, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Él permaneció en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-Quería despedirme, Akane –dijo dándome siempre la espalda y con una voz profunda que nunca antes le había escuchado. Me estremecí, él era un gran guerrero, casi un dios decía la gente, no podía creer que lo que yo había detectado en su tono de voz fuese temor-, quería estar un momento a solas contigo antes de la batalla que se avecina.

Cerré mis ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y me abracé a mi misma. Puedo decir que ése fue el instante preciso en el que la angustia tomó posesión de mi corazón y se quedó habitando en él hasta ahora. Me obligué a buscar en mi mente algo inteligente que decir para espantar los malos presagios.

-La batalla será favorable para el clan Saotome, mi señor.

-Eso nadie puede asegurarlo, Akane –hizo una pausa y luego continuó con voz clara y decidida-. En mi vida, jamás había sentido temor al enfrentarme al enemigo. Nunca había tenido dudas de la victoria de mis tropas. Nunca… hasta ahora.

Yo observaba su ancha espalada aumentada en tamaño por la pesada e imponente armadura, sus negros cabellos atados en aquella característica trenza y su mano jugando nerviosamente con la empuñadura de su sable y me parecía que recién ahora lo estaba conociendo, cuando el simple mortal y no el hombre elevado a la altura de un dios, reconocía abiertamente que temía a la batalla, que temía no volver con vida.

Quise abrazarlo, decirle que no se fuera, rogarle que se quedara a mi lado y que buscáramos la ayuda de mi padre y del emperador para enfrentar al señor Kuno, sin embargo, permanecí en silencio, las palabras se aglutinaron en mi garganta y no pude emitir ni un solo sonido.

-Es curioso –prosiguió él-, nos conocemos por tan poco tiempo pero yo… siento la confianza suficiente para confesarte mis temores. No lo sé, es como si te hubiera conocido desde siempre. Debes creer que soy un idiota. Cómo un señor de la guerra acostumbrado a luchar puede sentir temor, pero quiero que sepas que no es miedo a mi propia muerte el que siento en mi alma, sino a lo que pueda suceder después –hizo una nueva pausa y escrutó el cielo gris por un instante antes de continuar hablando-. Akane, necesito que me prometas que si yo muero en batalla, tú te alejarás de aquí apenas lo sepas. He dispuesto de una docena de hombres que tienen la misión de traer el mensaje de inmediato al castillo y en caso que lo recibas, quiero que olvides el código, que olvides el protocolo y las leyes que te obligan a defender el dominio, quiero que te alejes de aquí y que vuelvas a Kyoto, si no es posible, volverás al templo, el abad y los monjes te protegerán hasta que puedas volver a reunirte con tu padre en la capital imperial y…

-¡Por qué dices esas cosas! –estallé yo entre llantos no dejándole continuar. Qué le sucedía, por qué me decía esas palabras de mal augurio, por qué me hablaba de su muerte, él no podía morir… ¡él no iba a morir!

-Un daimyö puede adquirir tierras, puede adquirir hombres, puede acumular riquezas y poder si así lo quiere, pero nunca podrá comprar la vida, Akane, siempre debemos estar preparados para entregar nuestra vida, pero ahora es distinto, te tengo a ti como esposa y eres mi responsabilidad.

Me enfurecieron sus palabras y le interrumpí nuevamente gritándole con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Soy tu responsabilidad y por eso…!

-¡Qué no lo entiendes! –gritó él dándose media vuelta para encarame y sus ojos refulgieron con pasión apenas contenida-. Debo protegerte aun cuando muera porque eres mi esposa y porque yo… -se interrumpió como si de pronto se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de decir, volteó la cara y apretó ambos puños-, y es mi deber como tu esposo –terminó de decir de forma susurrante.

Yo lo observé con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, me costaba distinguir su rostro, me costaba respirar y me costaba asimilar sus palabras. Permanecí en silencio, esperando a que volviera a hablarme y él pareció entenderlo.

-El señor Kuno es un hombre despiadado, seguramente sabe que me desposé en el templo y querrá destruir todo lo que considera contaminado por mí, eso incluye a las personas que me rodean –suspiró de forma cansina y se llevó la mano al sable que llevaba al cinto-. Júrame que si no vuelvo al castillo, huirás, Akane. Júrame que no dejarás que ese desquiciado te atrape y cobre venganza valiéndose de ti para ello… por favor, Akane.

Sus palabras me desarmaron y todas mis barreras y reticencias cayeron. Me encontraba en presencia de un hombre maravilloso a quien amaba por sobre todo en la vida, pero aun así, no podía hacerle un juramento como aquel, menos sabiendo que no era yo quien debería estar en ese lugar junto a él.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y dejé descansar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyando ambas manos en la coraza de hierro y cuero que cubría su pecho.

-El señor Kuno no me atrapará –dije para tratar de hacer una promesa que pudiera cumplir sin la necesidad de jurar que escaparía de Nerima-, no dejaré que me atrape, en eso puedes confiar plenamente, mi señor, pero yo estoy segura que el señor Saotome no tiene nada que temer, porque volverá y estos malos presagios no serán más que un mal recuerdo.

Él no dijo nada, acarició mis húmedos cabellos y respiró de forma más pausada. Yo por el contrario, me sentía agitada por su cercanía, así que me separé de él y llevé ambas manos a mi cuello para luego extraer del interior del kimono la cadenilla con el jade engarzado. La saqué del interior de mis ropas y cuando la tenía en una de mis manos, con la otra hice que mi señor abriera su mano derecha.

-Esta joya me la obsequió mi madre al momento de nacer –dije depositando la cadena en la mano de mi esposo-, jamás me la había quitado antes, siempre me ha acompañado y me ha traído buena suerte, ahora quiero que mi señor la tenga, que se quede con ella y que me la devuelva cuando ingrese victorioso por la puerta del castillo de Nerima.

-Un amuleto –susurró observando la pieza de orfebrería descansando sobre su mano extendida.

-Un recuerdo de este día, un recuerdo de la esposa que confía en la victoria y el regreso de su esposo –dije cerrando esa mano grande y fuerte, la mano de mi señor, mi esposo y el hombre al que amaba.

Se llevó su mano cerrada con el jade dentro a la altura del pecho y subió su otra extremidad hasta dejarla descansar en mi rostro. Luego, de la manera más suave y tierna que hubiese esperado nunca de un guerrero, limpió mis lágrimas. Sus dedos ásperos por el entrenamiento con el sable apenas si rozaron mis mejillas, pero eso bastó para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Levanté mi rostro y me atreví a escrutar su mirada, fue entonces cuando recibí de esos ojos del color del mar tormentoso la respuesta que por tantos días me había hecho a mí misma, él sentía por mí algo muy parecido a lo que yo sentía por él y si yo estaba segura de que ese sentimiento podía definirlo como amor, entonces quería decir que él me correspondía.

Podía estar equivocada en mis apreciaciones, después de todo era sólo una chiquilla de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete y jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie antes, pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaba en lo cierto y que el señor de Nerima podía no amarme con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo hacía, pero sí sentía cariño por mi persona y eso ya me hacía la mujer más dichosa de toda la nación.

-Volveré –dijo con convicción y en sus labios volvió a parecer esa sonrisa de superioridad que yo amaba y detestaba con igual intensidad, pero en ese momento me pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida.

-Lo sé –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-, sé que así será.

Un rayo iluminó las montañas que teníamos en frente y el sonido del trueno no se hizo esperar. La llovizna se transformó en lluvia y allí lo supe, había llegado el momento del adiós.

-Debemos llegar al castillo –dijo poniéndose la cadenilla al cuello y guardando el jade en el interior de sus ropas-. Te quedarás allí, junto a Shinnosuke y a varios de mis hombres.

-¿Pasarás la noche en el castillo, mi señor? –pregunté con la secreta esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

Él me observó y pareció dudar por un momento, luego, su rostro adquirió un tinte melancólico y triste. Negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza que hizo que de sus cabellos cayeran unas cuantas gotas de agua.

-No –dijo con firmeza-, te dejaré en las puertas del castillo y seguiré avanzando. Todavía quedan unas horas de luz para continuar y algunas gotas de lluvia no detendrán a mis hombres.

No contesté, suponía que esa iba a ser su respuesta y no sabía por qué había tenido la débil esperanza de que se quedase conmigo sólo por una noche en el castillo.

Sonreí nuevamente y me di la vuelta para montar a Kyo tratando de esconder así mi decepción, pero él me detuvo tomándome del antebrazo.

-Cuento con tu promesa, Akane.

-Ya lo dije –contesté esquivando su mirada escrutadora-, no dejaré que Tatewaki Kuno me atrape.

-Bien.

-Bien –dije yo con desazón, si quería irse a la batalla, por qué me retenía allí haciéndome sufrir con aquella angustiante separación-. Se hace tarde, mi señor, tus hombres te esperan.

-Una última cosa –dijo con voz grave y profunda, luego, todo pareció acelerarse inexplicablemente.

En un momento me encontraba a pasos de mi caballo, de espaldas a mi esposo y al siguiente era casi arrancada de la estabilidad del suelo y conducida por una fuerte mano hasta chocar mi cuerpo con el de mi esposo. Levanté la vista asustada por la rapidez y brutalidad de la demanda y fue cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos.

Era la tercera vez que recibía un beso de mi señor, pero me pareció incluso más significativo que el primero.

Sus fuertes manos enmarcaron mi rostro, con movimientos bruscos y poco sutiles demandó mi participación en la tarea de intercambiar caricias con nuestras bocas y casi de forma desesperada nos fundimos en un abrazo que dolió físicamente por la presión que él ejercía sobre mi menudo cuerpo. No me importó, hubiera dejado con gusto que con sus brazos me asfixiase si así lo hubiera querido, sin embargo, el dolor físico remitió casi enseguida, en cambio el dolor que sentí en el alma al momento en que él decidió separarse de mí, ése lo experimento día tras día, hora tras hora y no se ha mitigado… ni se mitigará hasta no volver a verle.

Volvió a enmarcar mi rostro con sus manos y esta vez depositó un beso sobre mis húmedos cabellos.

-Perdóname por tantas imprudencias, Akane, perdóname por la brusquedad de mis acciones y perdóname por mi torpeza –hizo una pausa y lo escuché suspirar, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados ya que pensaba que no sería capaz de evitar llorar nuevamente y con desesperación si los abría para observarle allí, de pie frente a mí.

-Volvamos con la comitiva –prosiguió, acariciando mis cabellos con sus manos-, volvamos ahora o ya no seré capaz de renunciar a lo que desea y anhela el hombre que habita en mí para cumplir con el deber que le impusieron al daimyö que vela por su pueblo.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar y entender el significado de sus palabras, pero cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar y decirle que yo quería que hiciera exactamente aquello, que renunciara a su deber y se quedase allí conmigo, él se había alejado rápidamente y había montado en su negro caballo.

El caballo relinchó y corcoveó cuando el cielo se iluminó por segunda vez en esa tarde y él lo controló con la maestría que se adquiere sólo con años de experiencia. Allí, sentado a lomos de su caballo de guerra y con el cielo gris de fondo comprendí que aunque quisiera, jamás podría alejarlo de sus obligaciones como daimyö. Él era un guerrero, el más formidable que yo hubiera tenido ocasión de conocer y no podía ser tan egoísta al reclamarlo sólo para mí… aunque su vida estuviese en juego, así que avancé los pasos que me separaban de Kyo y monté sobre su lomo, rogando desde ese momento a todos los dioses para que a mi señor no le ocurriese nada malo en batalla y volviera a mi lado, aunque fuera para verlo por última vez.

Esa fue nuestra despedida.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada en la misma posición desde hace horas esperando la llegada de la noche, porque decidí que ya no esperaría más para saber noticias de mi señor y para eso, he de escapar del castillo, de los hombres que me custodian y del monje que se encarga de mi protección.

-Mi señora.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Aquí tienes, Akane.

Ukyo, mi doncella y amiga es la única que sabe lo que pienso hacer y la única en quien yo confío para que me ayude a conseguir mis objetivos.

-Esto es arriesgado, Akane, lo sabes.

Observando las dos pequeñas armaduras que mi doncella consiguió para mí y para ella, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Pronto estaría cerca de mi señor y le sería de mayor utilidad que encerrada en el castillo de Nerima.

-Lo sé –respondí finalmente-, pero no tengo miedo.

-Si tú no temes, entonces yo tampoco –contestó mi doncella con decisión-. Te ayudaré gustosa a llegar al campo de batalla.

-El señor Saotome no cuenta con tantos arqueros, de seguro nosotras le seremos de gran ayuda, después de todo nuestro anciano maestro decía que éramos las mejores, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero enfrentarse en una batalla es muy distinto a practicar con blancos fijos, Akane.

Me sumí en un silencio profundo, ella tenía razón, pero yo ya lo había decidido y no iba a dar pie atrás.

-Necesito verlo, Ukyo. Tengo un mal presagio y un dolor muy grande… aquí –dije llevándome la mano derecha a la altura de mi pecho. Bajé mi mirada para enfocarla en la armadura de samurái que descansaba frente a mí y no pude evitar suspirar audiblemente-. Lo amo, Ukyo.

Aquel sentimiento que nunca había reconocido en público, ni siquiera frente a él, lo reconocía ahora frente a mi amiga de toda la vida y las palabras que jamás había dicho habían escapado de mis labios sin ninguna dificultad y con tanta convicción, que me sorprendí de haber temido tanto el decirlas antes.

-Lo sé –dijo Ukyo con ternura, regalándome un abrazo sincero-, y es por eso que te ayudaré con esta locura que piensas hacer.

-Gracias –contesté yo con emoción contenida, devolviéndole el abrazo.

No hizo falta decir nada más, mi doncella me acompañaría en la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas, todo en nombre de ese amor que sabía muy bien, no me pertenecía.

Sólo un par de horas más y escaparía del castillo para encontrarme de una vez con el dueño de mi corazón y quién sabe, tal vez poder decirle a él lo que con tanta facilidad le había confesado a mi única amiga.

Que los dioses decidieran una vez más el curso de nuestras vidas, yo sólo seguía mi instinto y en ese momento, todo me indicaba que debía ir en ayuda de mi esposo, el hombre por el cual estaba dispuesta a morir de ser necesario.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que me había despedido de mi esposa en la cima de la colina más próxima al castillo de Nerima, cuatro días y a mí me parecía que habían sido años desde la última vez que la había visto sonriente a lomos de su blanco caballo, diciéndome adiós con un movimiento de su mano bajo una lluvia inclemente.

Ahora me pregunto por qué no fui capaz de decirle lo que verdaderamente siento por ella en el momento de soledad que compartimos en la cima de la colina. Tal vez fue cobardía, tal vez fue por temor o tal vez fue una mezcla de ambas cosas, ya que si le confesaba que estoy enamorado de ella y tengo la fortuna de ser correspondido, es probable que no hubiera tenido el valor de alejarme de su lado para comandar mis tropas y enfrentarme al clan Kuno.

Es mejor así, que ella piense que mis impulsos son sólo los que tendría cualquier hombre en mi posición, casado con una mujer joven y bella. Prefiero que me crea un idiota que sólo piensa en la guerra y en la victoria, a que sufra lo que estoy sufriendo yo ahora al comprender que si pierdo esta batalla no podré conocer jamás lo que significa compartir la vida junto a la persona que se ama.

Mi angustia es indescriptible, jamás pensé que al conocer el amor, conocería también el temor y el dolor.

Los informes que Ryoga me entrega periódicamente indican que estamos en desventaja numérica. Kuno a logrado reunir un ejército que nos supera en todos los aspectos; tiene mayor contingente de hombres a caballo, cuenta con muchos y buenos arqueros y la infantería es superior a la nuestra por lo menos en un tercio. Se encuentran apostados del otro lado de las montañas que rodean el dominio de Nerima, en la explanada del terreno. Las tiendas de los generales las levantaron estratégicamente en una colina tras sus propias tropas; el muy idiota no se arriesgaría a perder la vida en la batalla si puede evitarlo, típico de Kuno.

Nuestro plan de atacar al enemigo en tres frentes me parece cada vez más arriesgado. Dividir a mis tropas en tres partes iguales significa disminuirlas en fortaleza; algunos se oponen a hacerlo, piensan que le daríamos ventaja al enemigo, otro piensan que es la única forma de quedarnos con la victoria.

Sea como sea, tengo decidido atacar hoy. La hora señalada para que todos los guerreros Saotome se apresten a la batalla será la hora de la serpiente, temprano, para intentar sorprender a los guerreros Kuno.

Recién hemos pasado la hora del conejo y yo no he dormido prácticamente nada, la vigilia siempre me ha servido para meditar y repasar todas las lecciones que he recibido durante toda mi vida para enfrentar a mi enemigo, pero ahora, esa vigilia se ve interrumpida a menudo por la aparición de mi esposa en mi recuerdo. No he podido alejarla de mis pensamientos y cada vez que evoco su recuerdo, la angustia se hace más fuerte en mi corazón.

Quiero pensar que obedecerá mis órdenes, que cumplirá con su promesa de alejarse de Nerima si algo malo llega a ocurrirme, pero ella es tan testaruda que no puedo confiar ciegamente en que así lo haga.

La madrugada de este día se presenta bastante fría, la lluvia nos ha acompañado desde que dejamos el castillo de forma intermitente y al parecer, no tiene intenciones de remitir. Sólo espero que al momento de dar el primer golpe, el cielo nos de una tregua y deje de llover.

El viento, compañero inseparable de la lluvia se cuela por entre las lonas de la tienda que han armado para mi uso personal. Mis hombres cubrieron el suelo enlodado con alfombras de bambú y sólo cuento con la débil luz que emite una pequeña lámpara a mi costado derecho, con un futón para mi descanso en el cual he permanecido en posición de meditación durante toda la noche aunque sin lograr encontrar la anhelada paz interior y la armadura que descansa en una de las esquinas de la tienda de campaña.

Mis sentimientos, miedos y pensamientos se agitan en mi interior, no he logrado controlarlos y todo ese cúmulo se emociones me dan la sensación de estar viviendo una realidad confusa y paralela a mi propia realidad.

Me pregunto si padre sentía lo mismo que siento yo en estos momentos al separarse de madre para enfrentarse en una batalla; me pregunto cómo el gran guerrero que fue doblegaba sus sentimientos para que éstos no interfirieran en su desempeño en la batalla; me pregunto si no hay alguna fórmula para olvidarla, para apartarla de mi mente, para alejarla de mi corazón sólo por el tiempo que dure esta campaña y así, poder rendir tal y como siempre lo he hecho; me pregunto si no habrá alguna manera de hacer a un lado mis propios temores, esos que jamás había sentido antes… me pregunto si al final del día seguiré con vida para reunirme con ella en la seguridad del castillo y confesarle que… la amo.

Los pasos casi imperceptibles que sin embargo yo logré escuchar afuera de mi tienda me devolvieron a la realidad de un golpe.

No llevo la armadura puesta, sólo he permanecido durante este tiempo con la ropa de montar, pero mi sable lo conservo siempre al alcance de mi mano, así que de un rápido movimiento lo tomé para desenvainarlo de inmediato de ser necesario.

El visitante que se adentró en el interior de la tienda no merecía un recibimiento hostil, así que esbocé una sonrisa y dejé descansar mi sable en el mismo lugar en donde había permanecido durante toda la noche.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté evitando reír al observar el rostro enfurecido de mi comandante de caballería.

-Es un traidor –bufó mi amigo y compañero, mientras sacudía el agua que se había acumulado en sus cabellos y ropa-. ¿Puedes creer que el infante idiota se unió a Kuno para enfrentarte en la batalla?

-¿Quién? ¿Satori? –pregunté conociendo desde ya la respuesta.

-Él mismo –contestó Ryoga sentándose frente a mí cuando yo le ofrecí hacerlo con un movimiento de mi mano-. Sus hombres engrosan el ejercito de Kuno y le ha facilitado a casi la mayoría de sus arqueros.

-Es un niño, Ryoga y bastante mal asesorado por una madre que no tiene mayor control de los asuntos del dominio que el que le deja tener su ambicioso chambelán –traté de disculparle, sin embargo, realmente entendía la molestia de mi amigo con el chiquillo-. Ninguno de ellos sabe que asociarse a un señor como Tatewaki Kuno significa ganarse enemigos y problemas gratuitamente. Pobre chico, lo compadezco.

-Yo no lo hago –rebatió Ryoga con ímpetu-, y si tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con él en el campo de batalla…

-No harás nada –corté yo dándole una mirada de advertencia-. Si por alguna razón el chico es tan idiota como para aparecerse en medio de la batalla y alguno de nuestros hombres lo enfrenta, deberás dar la orden de apresarle y entregármelo… con vida –recalqué-, eso te incluye a ti también.

-Sería mejor cortar su traidora cabeza y exhibirla ensartada en la punta de una lanza frente a su castillo en llamas para que todos sepan la clase de sabandija que es –respondió de forma rencorosa.

-Si alguno de mis hombres hace algo semejante con el señor Satori –respondí con total autoridad-, yo haré lo mismo con quien lo haya ejecutado… aunque se trate de una de las personas más queridas por mí, te quedó claro comandante Hibiki.

-Sí, mi señor –hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el piso con su frente, entendiendo que le había dado una orden como el daimyö que era y no como su amigo de la infancia-. Oigo y obedezco, mi señor.

-Bien.

No podía creer que el señor Satori, un chiquillo de apenas doce años convertido en daimyö gracias a la prematura muerte de su padre y quien había recibido todo mi apoyo, mi respeto y mi amistad, estuviera ahora dándome la espalda y ayudando con sus tropas y alimentos a mi enemigo más acérrimo. Algo debía haberle ofrecido Kuno para que el chico bondadoso que yo conocía hubiese decidido luchar contra mí.

De cualquier forma, no estaba dispuesto a derramar la sangre de un muchachito que se veía envuelto en rencillas ajenas que en nada beneficiaban a su dominio.

-¿Con cuántos hombres contamos, Ryoga? –pregunté saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

-Tres mil, contando a escuderos y jovencitos que experimentan su primer enfrentamiento verdadero.

-¿Y el enemigo?

-El último informe indica que cuentan con alrededor de cinco mil hombres, tal vez un poco más –reconoció con algo de vergüenza en el tono de su voz-. Lo siento, no pude conseguir más hombres, Ranma.

-Tres mil hombres es una bonita cifra, Ryoga –comenté de la forma más despreocupada que pude fingir-, nos facilita la repartición de las fuerzas para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

-Dividirás las tropas en tres partes iguales –dijo esperanzado.

-No –contesté mirándolo directamente a los ojos-, dejarás que quinientos hombres me acompañen al frente, la mitad de ellos a caballo y la otra mitad a pie, el resto podrás repartirlo en partes iguales.

-¡No! –exclamó de forma airada-, es muy arriesgado y no permitiré que…

-Sólo así nuestra estrategia funcionará como queremos –le interrumpí-. Ryoga, sé lo que hago y sé cómo piensa el idiota de Kuno. Al ver que me encuentro tan desprotegido, iniciará el ataque sin utilizar a sus arqueros, es allí cuando tú debes atacar, porque seguramente el idiota enviará a la caballería e infantería para acabar rápidamente con mi vida, recuerda que es lo único que le obsesiona.

-Demasiado riesgo para ti, Ranma –musitó con angustia-, deberías dejarme comandar la avanzada.

-No, tú tienes que esperar el momento preciso para prestarme la ayuda que requiero para salir con vida y vencer a los guerreros Kuno, una vez más –dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro-. Venceremos nuevamente, Ryoga, juntos como siempre. Confía en tu señor.

-Confío en mi señor, pero no así en sus ideas y estrategias –rebatió frunciendo el ceño-. Deberíamos trazar un plan de batalla normal, con formaciones de combate estructuradas y aprendidas.

-Y derramar más sangre de la necesaria –complementé yo-. Ryoga, todo saldrá bien.

-Eres mi señor, no puedo desobedecerte –contestó esquivando mi mirada.

-Venceremos, Ryoga.

-Hum –contestó mi amigo, sumiéndose en el silencio.

Yo le dediqué una mirada rápida y comprendí que él también sentía el mismo temor e inseguridad que yo. Nunca antes lo había visto así, por lo que no podía estar seguro si ese temor lo experimentaba sólo ahora o ya lo había sentido en otras batallas, de todas formas, no me atreví a preguntárselo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el sonido de la lluvia había cesado, señal de que los dioses habían escuchado mis ruegos y habían dejado de enviarnos agua.

-Dejó de llover –comenté luego de un momento-, es una buena señal.

-Puede ser –contestó Ryoga con poco entusiasmo.

-Ya es tiempo –dije poniéndome en pie-. ¿Quieres ayudar a tu señor o es necesario llamar a los escuderos?

-Será un honor, mi señor –contestó recuperando algo de su carácter despreocupado y alegre.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y dirigió sus pasos hasta donde descansaba mi armadura completa. Vi que la observaba con admiración y pasaba una de sus manos por el kabuto.

-Siempre has sido más que un simple señor para mí, Ranma –dijo dejando caer su mano a la altura de su sable-, incluso más que un amigo… si me permites la confianza, te considero casi como un hermano y mi única familia –hizo una pausa y luego volteó a verme-. No dejaré que mueras, Ranma. Por favor, mi señor, deja que tome tu lugar.

Me conmovieron sus palabras. Era cierto que los samuráis podíamos ser los hombres más rudos y despiadados en el campo de batalla, pero también era cierto que los sentimientos y la camaradería formaban parte esencial en nuestras vidas.

-Yo también te considero mi hermano, Ryoga –dije acercándome a él con evidente emoción-, pero ésta vez no podré cumplir con tu petición. Siento que debo enfrentar mi destino y sólo requiero de tu ayuda luchando a mi lado, como siempre lo hemos hecho desde niños.

-No, no será como siempre –rebatió observando nuevamente la armadura-, porque esta vez me dejarás atrás y cuando llegue a tu lado para prestarte ayuda… puede ser demasiado tarde.

-Si algo así ocurre… –contesté enfocando mi vista en la imponente armadura que permanecía frente a mí- Si algo así ocurre –repetí-, sólo te pido un único favor. Cuida de ella, Ryoga, deberás velar por ella y lograr que escape a salvo de la ira de mi enemigo.

Dejé de hablar y busqué con mi mano entre mis ropas la piedra de jade que Akane me había dado al momento de despedirnos.

-Si yo muero –continué mirando la piedra que descansaba en mi mano extendida-, tu única misión será lograr que mi esposa vuelva con vida y a salvo a la casa de su padre. También te encargarás de devolverle esta piedra y de decirle que yo… que fue la única mujer de quien estuve enamorado y que pido su perdón por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de decírselo cuando debí hacerlo.

Sentí la mirada penetrante e incrédula de mi amigo posarse sobre mí, pero a mí ya no me importaba reconocer ante él que amaba a mi esposa, que amaba a esa niña testaruda y torpe que los dioses habían cruzado en mi camino.

-Se lo dirás tú mismo cuando regreses junto a ella –contestó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso espero, Ryoga –contesté con renovada confianza, la misma que vi brillar en la mirada burlona que me regalaba mi amigo y compañero. Mi hermano-. Eso espero. Ahora, será mejor que me aliste para la batalla, amanece y la hora se acerca.

-Sí –contestó él, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que me despojara de la parte superior del kimono que había utilizado hasta ese momento.

Tomé el kimono de combate y comencé con la laboriosa tarea de vestirme para la batalla. Luego de fijar el kimono y el matabiki con el obi de los colores de mi clan, Ryoga se acuclilló para ayudarme a calzar los tabi y proteger la zona baja de mis piernas con las espinilleras. Conforme iba completando mi atuendo, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, era la emoción y ansiedad característica que precedía al enfrentamiento con el enemigo.

Las botas de piel de oso completaron la parte inferior de la armadura y al percibirlo, Ryoga acercó un pequeño taburete en el cual hizo que yo tomara asiento; a continuación, comenzó a ayudarme a vestir con las piezas faltantes de la armadura. Primero, mi pecho fue cubierto con el do de hierro lacado, un par de sobe para los hombros, los yugake que cubrieron mis manos, la nodowa para el cuello, la hanedate para proteger mi vientre y finalmente, me entregó el kabuto con la hoate de rojo intenso.

Ya estaba casi listo y comprobé allí sentado, con el kabuto apoyado en una de mis piernas, que la hora había llegado y que me sentía emocionado por ello, los temores quedaron a un lado dando paso a la ansiedad que siempre sentía ante la inminencia del encuentro con el enemigo.

Dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones y traté de relajar la tensión de mi cuerpo. Ryoga tomó mis armas del lugar en donde descansaban y se arrodilló apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo frente a mí para entregármelas con la ceremonia que se requería en un momento semejante.

-Mi señor –dijo inclinando su cabeza para ofrecerme los dos sables que descansaban en sus manos extendidas.

Tomé el wakizashi y lo observé por un instante para luego fijarlo a mi atuendo de combate, luego recibí mi katana, "kibō", esperanza la había nombrado al recibirla de manos de mi padre hacía años atrás y ahora que la tenía en mis manos me preguntaba si llevaba bien puesto el nombre, si se convertiría en mi esperanza cuando me encontrase frente al enemigo en el campo de batalla. Observé fijamente la funda negra y fue cuando sentí que me encontraba completo, mi corazón estaba listo para la lucha… mi sable me había regresado la confianza, compartíamos nuestra alma y un mismo destino, yo le pertenecía a kibö y ella me pertenecía, y en la batalla, nos complementaríamos como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Ryoga levantó su rostro para observarme y yo le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza que él imitó. Desenvainé mi katana hasta la mitad de la funda y observé el reluciente y frío acero templado; mis ojos se reflejaron en la hoja y mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho.

-Espero no tener que usarla demasiadas veces hoy –comenté sin quitarle la vista de encima al acero desnudo.

-Esperemos que ellos no usen sus sables demasiadas veces en contra nuestra –respondió Ryoga-. Estamos listos, Ranma. Cuando tú ordenes, pondremos en práctica nuestra estrategia.

-Prepara a los hombres –dije con seriedad volviendo a kibö a su funda-, divídelos tal y como te dije, yo saldré en unos momentos y nos pondremos en marcha, la hora de la serpiente ya se acerca y debemos atacar pronto.

-Sí –dijo Ryoga haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Ryoga –le llamé cuando ya se disponía a salir de la tienda-. Te espero en el campo de batalla para disfrutar del triunfo una vez más.

Me dedicó una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de responder.

-Allí estaré, mi señor. Volveremos a Nerima con una victoria –dijo con total convicción, al parecer, sus temores también habían desaparecido de su corazón-, como siempre lo hemos hecho, Ranma.

-Así será.

Mi amigo y comandante levantó la lona que hacía las veces de improvisada puerta de la tienda y salió al exterior dejándome en absoluta soledad.

El sonido del movimiento apresurado de tropas y los gritos y órdenes de los hombres no se hicieron esperar. Los guerreros de mi clan estaban tan ansiosos como yo de entrar en combate. Me acerqué a la lámpara que todavía permanecía encendida y la apagué ceremoniosamente. Quedé en la penumbra de la tienda y dejé escapar un suspiro, busqué nuevamente la piedra que me había entregado mi joven esposa al momento de nuestra despedida y la observé fijamente con la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre los pliegues de la tienda.

_-"Le regresaré esta piedra yo mismo_ –me dije-. _Venceré al clan Kuno y cuando vuelva al castillo, le daré este jade junto a las palabras que no fui capaz de decirle en la colina. Así será"._

Besé con devoción el jade verde que pertenecía a mi joven esposa y lo guardé nuevamente dentro de mi indumentaria, luego me puse el kabuto y salí con la hoate en una de mis manos, decidido a enfrentar a mis hombres para darles las últimas indicaciones.

La totalidad de los guerreros que había reunido Hibiki me esperaba a las afueras de mi tienda. Habían apagado apresuradamente las fogatas que habían encendido para calentarse durante la noche y habían desarmado casi la totalidad de las tiendas, dejando sólo una docena en pie, la mitad con las provisiones para la subsistencia de los hombres y la otra mitad para ocuparlas en el caso de que contáramos con muchos heridos.

Los hombres, formados por rango y por especialidad se veían imponentes con sus armaduras de combate. Primero divisé a la infantería, de pie y expectante; luego enfoqué mi vista en la caballería, un poco más atrás y todos montados sobre sus corceles de guerra y después, los arqueros, cada cual con el arco y el carcaj preparado para la batalla.

Entonces, un escudero avanzó despacio hasta donde me encontraba, llevando a mi caballo de la brida. El corcel negro que me había acompañado desde que yo tenía trece años y con el cual habíamos salido victoriosos de tantos enfrentamientos se mostraba ansioso e inquieto; lo conocía bien y sabía que el animal percibía la proximidad del enfrentamiento. Relinchó un par de veces cuando llegó a mi lado y comenzó a dar golpes con una de sus patas delanteras contra el blando terreno que pisábamos. Me acerqué y traté de tranquilizarlo acariciando su hocico y cabeza con movimientos lentos; mi fiel compañero se calmó y comenzó a agitar su cabeza adelante y atrás. Esbocé una sonrisa al descubrir que mi caballo parecía asentir a lo que yo quería que hiciera, sin necesidad de darle una orden para ello.

Ya estaba todo dispuesto, así que me apresuré a montar mi cabalgadura. Le entregué la máscara lacada al jovencito que sostenía la brida de mi caballo y él me observó con una mezcla de temor y asombro reflejado en el rostro por lo que le guiñé un ojo en forma cómplice.

-No te morderá –susurré.

El chico sonrió aliviado y yo pude montar con tranquilidad. Una vez sobre mi caballo de guerra, solicité con un gesto la máscara roja y tomé las riendas con la otra mano. Ryoga se acercó a mí montando su corcel.

-Ya está hecho. Cada quién sabe cuál será la estrategia y se encuentran listos para ponerse en marcha y cumplir tus órdenes, Ranma.

-Entonces, no les hagamos esperar –contesté dándole unos golpecitos a mi caballo en los flancos para que avanzara un poco hacia el contingente de mis guerreros.

-¡Sólo un par de palabras les dedicaré antes de avanzar! –grité para hacerme escuchar, aunque era tal el silencio que había en el ambiente que de seguro hubiera bastado con hablar un poco más fuerte de lo normal, aun así, quería que hasta el último hombre pudiera escuchar lo que quería pedirles-. ¡Sé que estamos en desventaja numérica como deben saberlo ustedes también, pero que eso no sea impedimento para presentar una buena batalla! ¡Ustedes, los guerreros del clan Saotome son los mejores guerreros de todo Edo e incluso me atrevería a decir que son los mejores de toda esta nación! ¡Muchos de ustedes lucharon bajo las órdenes de mi padre, otros lo harán por primera vez hoy y bajo mis órdenes, pero yo les pido a todos que sea cual sea el destino que nos tenga preparado los dioses, luchen no por mí o por mi apellido, sino que luchen por esta tierra, por sus mujeres y sus hijos, por sus hermanas y sus madres, para que ninguna sabandija con el blasón de los Kuno o sus aliados vuelva a pretender jamás el territorio que nos pertenece por derecho y por el cual nuestros padres, abuelos y antepasados han dado sus vidas! –tuve que detener mi discurso por la enardecida aclamación de mis hombres, luego, volví a dirigirme a ellos-. ¡Quiero ver a los mejores guerreros de la nación enfrentarse a los guerreros del clan Kuno sin temores! ¡Si nos doblan en número, cada uno de nosotros peleará por ese compañero que falta! ¡Si nos triplican en número, pelearemos por tres, pero que no se diga que el guerrero Saotome ingresa al campo de batalla derrotado y temeroso! ¡Quiero una victoria y estoy seguro de que todos juntos la obtendremos y les demostraremos al clan Kuno que no basta un número mayor de hombres para ganar una batalla si no se tiene el coraje y la bravura necesaria para enfrentarse al enemigo y eso es lo que a los guerreros Saotome nos sobra! ¡Victoria al clan!

Mis últimas palabras fueron aclamadas y vitoreadas, y espontáneamente las voces de mis guerreros comenzaron a entonar una especie de cántico con el apellido Saotome. Debo reconocer que me estremecí al escuchar ese coro de voces graves y enardecidas corear mi apellido, pero el calor que sentí en mi pecho al verles allí me dio nuevas esperanzas.

Sí, ganaríamos esa batalla, como siempre lo habíamos hecho y Tatewaki Kuno se arrepentiría de haberme desafiado.

Me di media vuelta sobre mi caballo y le hice una señal a Ryoga, mi comandante de caballería asintió y avanzó un poco más hasta quedar junto a mí.

-Nos encontraremos en la explanada, cuando los guerreros Kuno caigan en la trampa –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Lo haremos –dije yo, apoyando mi mano en su hombro-. No tardes en llegar.

-No tardaré. No me perdería por nada cortar unas cuantas cabezas Kuno, al lado de mi señor.

Nos separamos y él tomó el mando del primer grupo que se dirigiría a las colinas que nos separaban de la explanada en donde sabíamos, se ubicaban los guerreros Kuno. El otro grupo partió casi al mismo tiempo. Las caracolas emitieron su característico sonido llamando al combate mientras los estandartes con el blasón de los Saotome flameaban delante de los guerreros, marcando el compás de la marcha.

Vi a mis guerreros avanzar y el orgullo que sentí fue casi desbordarte. Miré a mí alrededor y observé a los quinientos hombres que había solicitado a Ryoga. La mixtura en ellos era evidente, algunos eran experimentados guerreros y otros, jóvenes que recién habían superado los quince años, incluso podía suponer que algunos de ellos aún no los cumplían, pero era indudable que todos y cada uno de estos hombres lucharía hasta la muerte por sus convicciones, aquellas que yo mismo compartía.

Me llevé la mano al pecho buscando el lugar exacto en donde podía sentir la piedra de jade por debajo de mis ropas.

-Por ti, lucharé y saldré victorioso, Akane –murmuré-. Es nuestro turno –dije en voz alta y posteriormente, ajusté mi hoate de color rojo intenso, cubriendo mi rostro con ella. Espoleé a mi caballo y me dispuse a comandar a mis quinientos hombres. Todos me siguieron en formación de guerra y avanzamos por el camino enlodado.

Finalmente, emprendíamos el trayecto al campo de batalla, a enfrentarme con mi enemigo más acérrimo y despiadado, pero ya no sentía temor, sólo la ansiedad de encontrarme con el primer contingente de los guerreros Kuno y demostrarles que un Saotome siempre está dispuesto a luchar.

Después de todo y si los dioses así lo quieren, luego de la batalla un premio maravilloso me espera en el castillo de Nerima, un premio con nombre y rostro de mujer, mi mujer… Akane.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de este capítulo larga duración. La verdad no quería dividirlo, pero la escritura del mismo se extendía demasiado, así que me vi en la obligación de hacer dos partes.

2.-Las palabras del capítulo básicamente tienen que ver con las partes de la armadura del samurái, que es una de las cosas que más llama mi atención sobre ésta época en la historia de Japón.

La armadura era pesada y sin embargo, ellos se movían como el viento (lo mismo ocurre con las armaduras medievales occidentales, pero los movimientos de los caballeros eran más toscos si los comparamos con los de un samurái), bueno, quien tenga la posibilidad de probar una verdadera armadura samurái me cuenta si es cómoda y da libertad de movimiento ^^

La verdad, la armadura samurái posee más piezas de las que nombro aquí y algunas cambian de nombre según el periodo de la historia de Japón, yo no quise incorporarlas todas para no confundirles demasiado con tanto nombre en japonés, pero bueno, aquí van las palabras:

-Matabiki: Eran los pantalones plegados que se utilizaban bajo la armadura

-Obi y Tabi: Ambas palabras aparecieron en algún capítulo anterior, pero las repaso aquí también. Obi: es la tela que fija el kimono al cuerpo haciendo las veces de cinturón. Los tabi son calcetines japoneses, generalmente en blanco.

-Do: El do es el peto de hierro lacado de la armadura, digamos que es la parte esencial de la armadura, complementado además por el resto de partes atadas entre sí.

-Sobe: Son hombreras hechas de placas articuladas para proteger los hombros del guerrero.

-Yugake: Especie de guante para cubrir y dar protección a las manos.

Nodowa: Era la parte encargada de proteger la garganta y cuello del samurái.

-Hanedate: Es una especie de faldón que ayuda a proteger el vientre y muslos del guerrero.

-Kabuto: Quizás una de las piezas más impresionantes de la armadura junto con la hoate. El kabuto es el casco que utilizaba el guerrero. Era lacado y básicamente estaba compuesto de tres piezas: el hachi que era la parte superior que cubría el cráneo, el shikoro para proteger el cuello y el maedate, una pieza de madera fijada en la parte frontal del casco que representaba al clan o a la familia a la cual servía el samurái.

-Hoate: Era la máscara que utilizaron algunos samuráis para proteger el rostro. También lacada, además de dar protección a quien la usaba, le otorgaba un aspecto fiero e imponente.

-Otra palabra que no tiene que ver con la armadura: kibō, que significa esperanza. Elegí esta palabra más bien por necesidad que por otra cosa y sólo para explicar el hecho que el guerrero daba un nombre a su katana. El sable de un samurái era demasiado importante para el guerrero y lo cuidaba incluso más que a sí mismo, por tanto era tratado con sumo respeto ya que se consideraba que en la katana residía el espíritu del propio samurái. Para dejar en claro este concepto fue que elegí esta palabra a falta de otra mejor.

3.- No sé si se utilizaba el que un señor de la guerra dedicara unas palabras a sus guerreros antes de la batalla. Una libertad de autora que me tomé porque encuentro que lo que pueda decir la persona al mando de cualquier grupo (no necesariamente un ejército) es fundamental para inspirar la confianza necesaria a sus compañeros al emprender cualquier tipo de misión. Por eso incorporé este pequeño discurso.

4.- Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes siguen esta historia fielmente a pesar de las constantes tardanzas en su actualización, en especial a quienes me dejaron un review por el capítulo anterior, a _**Marissa**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Ya veremos qué piensa Kuno de todo este lío, pero todavía no, jaja!. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras y todo tu apoyo, un beso ^^), _**Marce, Sabrina**_ (Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Aquí sigo con la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo ^^), _**usaguitendo-saotome, ELOWYN3, amafle, syndy, Ranm .a .lways .OCD, Mafufa**_ (Gracias por dejarme tu review ^^ También por el apoyo y por ayudarme en la decisión de cómo seguir con la redacción, qué bueno saber que te agradan las dos formas de escribir. Un beso ^^), _**Arashi, CEUSCOLO**_ (Cary, mil gracias por comentar ^^ Lo de las tardanzas, bueno, falta de tiempo y algunos problemillas personales son mi excusa por la demora en las actualizaciones. Espero solucionar pronto aquello. Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir conmigo leyendo lo que escribo, un beso ^^), _**monyk**_ (Gracias por el review. Ya ves que he decidido seguir relatando como lo hice en el cap anterior y es que me parece que queda más fluido todo. Lo del secreto de Akane, ya veremos, paciencia que todavía queda mucha historia por delante. Un beso y gracias por comentar ^^), _**Hatoko Nara, Nia06, LadySC –Maaya-, Sele, **__**Sandy**_ (mil gracias por el lindo review ^^ Espero que me tengas paciencia por las tardanzas, ya de a poco quiero ir solucionando aquello. Un beso ^^), _**Ely, Marina, Sofi, Ifis**_ (Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia. Te habrás dado cuenta que ya tomé una decisión respecto a la escritura y en lo personal, me gusta más como está quedando ahora. Lo de Kasumi, pues sí, siempre tuve pensado en que el personaje no pasaría desapercibido en esta historia y quizás más adelante vuelva a tomar un rol mayor. De nuevo gracias por el comentario. Un beso ^^), _**mane chan**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Espero que te siga gustando lo que estoy haciendo con este proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Un brazo ^^), _**kary 14, Caro**_ y _**Sonia**_ (Qué alegría me dio recibir tu review justo antes de actualizar ^^ Finalmente sí hubo boda, pero la luna de miel… tendrá que esperar un poco. No me mates por eso ¿si? Tienen cosas que solucionar primero asi que, paciencia. Muchas gracias por el review, un besote ^^). Gracias de todo corazón por todas sus palabras, opiniones y fundamentalmente por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo y no hacerles esperar tanto tiempo a quienes me hacen inmensamente feliz leyendo lo que escribo. Mil gracias por todo ^^

Un beso y un abrazo y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	9. Vientos de guerra, parte II

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IX

"**Vientos de guerra (parte II)"**

Tres días habían pasado.

Tres días con sus noches y el amanecer del cuarto día se presentaba lúgubre y frío.

No era que el clima nos perjudicara demasiado; habíamos tenido problemas por las inestables lluvias que nos habían acompañado desde que habíamos dejado el campamento atrás, pero no podíamos decir que el clima nos hubiera sido totalmente desfavorable. El sol alumbraba a ratos, el viento y la lluvia no se habían vuelto a presentar tan inclemente como hacía días atrás y el cielo, aunque siempre moteado de nubes oscuras y amenazantes, no había dejado descargar la tormenta con la fuerza que esperábamos.

Así, el amanecer del cuarto día de enfrentamiento me encontré solo en mi tienda, meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que acompañado por quinientos hombres, había decidido enfrentar al clan Kuno.

La estrategia había funcionado.

Ryoga llevó a su contingente hacia el este, alineándolos detrás de las colinas que rodeaban el valle. Igual cosa hizo mi otro comandante y uno de los mejores guerreros Saotome, Sentaro Daimonji, aunque él dirigió a su contingente para apostarlo en el extremo oeste de las colinas.

Allí esperaron, dejando que la infantería al completo se desplegara en los extremos más alejados, listos para entrar en batalla al momento de recibir la señal.

Al centro se dispusieron los arqueros, ya que esa era la mejor posición para alcanzar al enemigo que seguramente cargaría de inmediato en contra nuestra. En tanto la caballería se replegaría sólo un poco para cargar colina abajo y al mismo tiempo, para así, tomar al enemigo por sorpresa y acabar con ellos rápidamente si era posible.

Puedo recordar perfectamente el camino recorrido junto a mis quinientos hombres con los estandartes de batalla flameando frente a mí.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, lo primero que divisaron mis ojos fue la masa uniforme de guerreros y caballos acampando en la explanada. Más atrás, en una pequeña colina, las elegantes y bien construidas tiendas de los generales, los estandartes de mando y la silueta de algunos hombres diminutos que se divisaban a los lejos.

Allí se escondía el idiota, tras sus hombres en vez de salirme al encuentro.

Divisé también las banderas con el blasón del señor Satori, tal y como me lo había informado Ryoga, pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir también los estandartes de otro señor a quien yo había ayudado. Sanzenin Mikado también se encontraba dispuesto a enfrentarme, pues bien, uno, dos o tres señores de la guerra podían unirse en mi contra, pero ni juntos ni mucho menos por separado podrían vencerme.

Recuerdo haber soltado una carcajada al ver los estandartes de mis enemigos flamear juntos, casi como si se tratasen de tres hermanos fanfarrones. Mis hombres me observaron intrigados y yo dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones.

_-"Comencemos la representación _–recuerdo haberles dicho-. _Tú, sopla esa caracola lo más fuerte que puedas y ustedes, que los estandartes con el blasón de los Saotome flameen lo más alto que puedan hacerlos flamear. Qué esos señores se enteren que estamos acá y se preparen para la batalla"_.

Mis órdenes fueron cumplidas de inmediato e hice que mi pequeño contingente tomara posición. La infantería delante de mí y la caballería a ambos lados.

El potente sonido de la caracola hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte dentro de mi pecho, como siempre lo había hecho desde que había escuchado su llamado por primera vez en una batalla.

Ajusté mi hoate y ordené a los portaestandartes que dieran la señal de ataque a la infantería y la caballería al mismo tiempo.

Avanzamos colina abajo al trote y pude divisar al enemigo que ya había dispuesto a sus hombres en formación de combate.

Tal y como lo había pensado, el idiota creyó que sólo ese puñado de hombres me acompañaban y vi flamear los estandartes que le indicaban a la caballería e infantería que cargaran en contra nuestra.

Los movimientos habían sido estudiados y aprendidos por mis hombres quienes se detuvieron junto a mí cuando vimos al enemigo avanzar a gran velocidad. Estábamos a mitad del valle, esperando. Mi orden era dejar atacar primero al enemigo, así nos aseguraríamos de que nuestros arqueros, apostados en las colinas próximas acabaran con algunos guerreros. El factor sorpresa sería fundamental para enfrentar al enemigo. Confiaba en Ryoga y confiaba en Sentaro, ambos eran grandes guerreros, respetados por los hombres y con la autoridad suficiente como para conseguir que todas nuestras tropas hicieran lo que ellos les indicaban.

Así, la avanzada de los guerreros enemigos se presentó ante nuestros ojos de forma amenazadora y terrible. Vi el temor reflejado en los rostros más jóvenes, vi el coraje reflejado en los rostros con más experiencia y sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza dentro de mi propio pecho.

Una masa uniforme en tonos oscuros avanzaba a gran velocidad directo hacia nosotros, una masa cuatro veces mayor a nuestras fuerzas, una masa dispuesta a matar y a arrasar con todo a su paso.

Las caracolas se dejaron escuchar, su sonido fuerte y claro indicaba que el bando contrario estaba listo para atacar.

-Tú, indícale a la infantería que se separe de nosotros formando una sola línea de fuego entre caballería e infantería –recuerdo haberle dicho al portaestandarte.

-¿Mi señor? –contestó totalmente sorprendido por mi abrupto cambio en las ordenes que había dado con antelación.

-¡Obedece! –le grité.

El joven se apresuró en hacer la señal que yo quería que efectuara y la infantería se dividió quedando a los lados de mis hombres a caballo, formando una sola línea compacta.

Cuando los hombres de mi adversario estaban a una distancia que consideré adecuada, pedí que me prestaran una caracola y ante el estupor de todos mis hombres, la hice sonar de una forma que sólo yo y Ryoga sabíamos hacer. Era nuestra señal, una señal inventada cuando éramos un par de niños aburridos en medio de un entrenamiento.

El mismo sonido penetrante me respondió desde la colina y divisé el movimiento del estandarte que le indicaría a Sentaro que debían atacar.

El enemigo se fue acercando cada vez más y tanto mis hombres como sus caballos se sentían impacientes.

-¡Ahora! –dije-. ¡Es el momento!

Hice avanzar a mi caballo unos pasos y lo detuve en frente de mis hombres, desenfundé a kibö y la alcé por sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndola en esa posición.

-Sólo un poco más –murmuré sin quitarle la vista a la primera línea de caballería enemiga que avanzaba a gran velocidad seguidos por la infantería. El sonido emitido por los gritos de guerra era ensordecedor y atemorizante, pero a pesar de ello, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más tranquilo.

Momentos después, bajé lentamente mi sable hasta quedar con el brazo extendido frente a mí.

La lluvia de flechas no se hizo esperar… los gritos de quienes fueron alcanzados por ellas tampoco.

Los hombres de Kuno no se lo esperaban, pero recuperados de la primera impresión, siguieron cargando. Un segunda oleada de flechas acabó con unos cuantos más y una tercera y hasta una cuarta, aun así, seguían siendo bastantes los que avanzaban a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Ahora! –grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras mediante un golpe en los flancos de mi caballo lo hacía avanzar al galope.

Mis hombres me siguieron enseguida y en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, nuestras fuerzas se encontraron con el enemigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver al resto de la caballería e infantería avanzar colina abajo de ambos lados de la explanada. Aplastaríamos al enemigo y no sabrían nunca cómo lo habíamos hecho.

Los arqueros que habían permanecido en las colinas tenían la orden de acercarse al campamento enemigo lo más posible y una vez que vieran que los arqueros del clan Kuno se disponían a disparar, ellos tratarían de aniquilarlos.

Así lo hicieron y gracias a eso, el primer día no tuvimos que lamentar tantas pérdidas.

El segundo y el tercer día el enfrentamiento fueron más parejos, habíamos equiparado las fuerzas, ellos con sus bajas y nosotros… nosotros tratando de hacerles frente sin recibir demasiadas pérdidas.

Así, este día se presentaba como el cuarto día de batalla y yo le rogaba a todos los dioses que fuera el último que tuviéramos por delante, no porque temiera un desenlace desastroso, eso ya no me preocupaba, lo que quería evitar era la pérdida de más vidas, tanto de mi bando como del bando contrario.

Cuando uno se encuentra en el campo de batalla no puede ni debe preocuparse por nada más que por ganarle al enemigo y salir con vida del enfrentamiento y para ello, es necesario matar, acabar con el mayor número de seres humanos de tu misma condición, eres tú o el enemigo, pero luego, cuando pasa esa fiebre delirante que se adueña del guerrero y lo convierte en un animal salvaje que sólo sabe dar muerte a su enemigo, viene la meditación.

No me arrepiento de haber luchado, es lo que debo hacer y lo que se espera de mí como señor de la guerra, pero si puedo evitar una masacre sin sentido, mi opción siempre será intentar hacerlo.

Los gritos y pasos apresurados de mis guerreros me traen de vuelta con rapidez a la realidad. Al levantar el rostro, veo que la lona de la tienda que han armado mis hombres para mi descanso se abre y por la improvisada puerta aparece Ryoga junto a cuatro de sus hombres y un desconocido al cual mi comandante de caballería empuja sin miramientos haciéndole caer de bruces en la tosca alfombra de bambú, justo frente a mí.

Antes de dirigir mi mirada al desconocido, enfoco mis ojos en mis hombres, todos se ven cansados y sus ropas se encuentran manchadas de barro, sudor y sangre reseca.

-"_La guerra no es un bonito espectáculo_" –me digo para sí, enfocando, ahora sí, la vista en el joven que permanece prosternado a mis pies-. ¿Y él?

Ryoga se adelanta unos pasos y toma al joven por sus largos cabellos negros para obligarlo a levantar el rostro.

-Lo encontramos merodeando por los bosques, cerca de la colina.

-¿Un espía? –pregunté observando el rostro sereno del acusado.

-Puede ser. No quiso decirme nada, dice que sólo hablará con el señor de Nerima.

Lo observé detenidamente antes de continuar. Era un joven alto, de largos cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la baja espalda, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su piel de un tono más claro que la mía. Parecía tener mi misma edad, quizá unos años mayor inclusive. Vestía una túnica blanca, larga, con los bordes de las mangas negros. Unos pantalones bastante curiosos en un tono oscuro que eran cubiertos completamente por la larga túnica y ésta se encontraba fija a la cintura por una especie de obi muy delgado de color rojo, el cual, el extraño había atado con un nudo al costado derecho de su cintura, dejando dos largos trozos de seda colgar en su costado.

-¿Eres un espía? –le pregunté directamente.

-¿Eres el señor de Nerima? –contestó él, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de mi amigo.

El hombre ni siquiera frunció el ceño al recibir el golpe, por el contrario, permaneció erguido, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a un señor de la guerra! –exclamó Ryoga cuando le iba a propinar un segundo golpe al desconocido.

-Déjalo Ryoga –tercié, deteniendo justo a tiempo el manotazo que pretendía darle mi amigo al extraño personaje-. Soy yo –continué-, soy Ranma Saotome, señor de Nerima.

El extraño sonrió y se prosternó nuevamente, tocando el suelo con su frente.

-Mi señor –dijo luego de hacer la reverencia.

Confieso que todos nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer ante tal muestra de respeto luego de la insolencia que acababa de cometer. El hombre tenía dos opciones, era muy valiente o estaba demente.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté, ahora sí, con genuina curiosidad.

-Vine a ayudarte, mi señor –dijo con un tono de voz potente y serio-. Vine a prestarte mis servicios en esta batalla y si logro serte útil ahora, a quedarme a tu lado y protegerte.

Observé a Ryoga, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. El hombre postrado frente a mí hablaba con total convicción.

-Incorpórate –dije con autoridad, él obedeció de inmediato-. ¿Por qué me ofreces tu ayuda?

-No te la ofrezco, mi señor –dijo observándome directamente a los ojos-, estaba escrito en mi destino que llegaría el día en que un joven guerrero necesitaría mi ayuda para salir victorioso de la lucha contra sus enemigos. Hoy es ese día.

-¿Una profecía? –pregunté con incredulidad.

-No –contestó él-, no creo en las profecías, sólo en los designios que nos prepara Buda.

-Es un loco, mi señor –dijo Ryoga e iba a continuar, pero yo detuve sus palabras levantando uno de mis brazos para hacerlo callar.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en lo que dices?

-¿Por qué no deberías hacerlo? –contestó con calma.

Algo en sus ojos me decía que él no quería hacerme daño y que sus palabras encerraban la verdad, una verdad misteriosa pero en definitiva, se trataba de la verdad.

-No eres de esta nación, ¿verdad?

-No, mi señor, vengo del continente, de Zhon guo –contestó con orgullo-, llegué a Je-pen-kuo cuando era un niño de once años, con mis padres, pero ellos murieron y quedé solo. Una familia de la tribu me adoptó y me enseñó sus técnicas. Poco a poco fui perfeccionando lo que había aprendido de mi padre con lo que aprendía de las enseñanzas de la tribu, pero en un enfrentamiento en donde murieron todos los integrantes de mi familia adoptiva, entendí que nuevamente había quedado solo y desde entonces he sido mi propio señor, hasta ahora.

-Los ninjas nunca me han inspirado confianza –comenté, sólo para observar su reacción. Él no demostró incomodidad.

-¡A mí tampoco, mi señor! –contestó sonriendo. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante tal respuesta-. Mi señor, yo no soy un ninja, le tengo mucho respeto y cariño a mis raíces como para haberme convertido en un ninja. No, yo sólo aprendí lo que más pude de sus técnicas.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, sin embargo, yo había aprendido a desconfiar.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás matarme en el momento en que encuentres una oportunidad?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, mi señor, sólo te pido que me pongas a prueba. Si quieres, lucharé a tu lado o a una gran distancia, pero deja demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto y que puedes confiar en mí.

Lo observé fijamente y él no esquivó mis ojos, ¿podía confiar en él? Algo me decía que sí, pero no supe explicarme qué era ese algo.

-Está bien, te daré la oportunidad de demostrarme que el destino existe y que eres la persona que necesito para salir victorioso de este enfrentamiento.

-¡Mi señor! –se escandalizó Ryoga.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, mi señor –dijo el desconocido.

Yo asentí y observé a Ryoga con complicidad, él estaría encargado de vigilar al nuevo integrante de los guerreros Saotome.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté. Todo ese tiempo conversando y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mi nuevo aliado.

-Mu-Tzu, mi señor –contestó respetuosamente-, mi nombre es Mu-Tzu.

-¿Mozoo? –inquirí. Por qué la gente que venía del continente tenía esos nombres tan complicados.

-Mu-Tzu –volvió a repetir, con un poco de incomodidad en su tono de voz. Seguramente le ofendía el que yo no pudiera pronunciar su nombre correctamente.

-Moosu –volví a intentar.

-Mu-Tzu –repitió de la forma más lenta que pudo.

-Mousse –asentí al decir la palabra. Él suspiró con resignación.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo con decepción-, Mousse está bien.

-Ryoga, que alguien busque una buena armadura para Mousse y…

-Si me permites, mi señor –me interrumpió el guerrero-, yo no necesito armadura, éstas son mis ropas de combate.

-¿Esa tela es… tu ropa de combate?

-Sí –contestó-, es ligera y cómoda, me da libertad de movimiento y sirve para ocultar unas cuantas armas.

Debo reconocer que todos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando Mousse comenzó a sacar las armas que ocultaba bajo las mangas de su túnica. De pronto, un montón de cuchillos, cadenas y otras piezas que no logré identificar muy bien fueron expuestas ante mis ojos.

Observé a Ryoga con una mirada reprobadora, se suponía que debería haber registrado al desconocido antes de presentarlo ante mí.

-Lo registramos –dijo mi comandante ante la silenciosa acusación que recibía de mi parte-, juro que lo registramos bien…

-Sí, lo hicieron –interrumpió Mousse volviendo a guardar sus armas bajo su túnica-, pero hay veces en que los ojos no logran ver con claridad, las manos no encuentran lo que buscan y el corazón no advierte el peligro.

Sabias palabras dichas por el extranjero que no sólo se aplicaban a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, en mi opinión.

-Bien, que sea una lección para todos nosotros –dije avanzando hacia donde descansaba mi kabuto-. Ryoga, que todos se preparen, ya es hora de que volvamos a la acción… y espero que este sea el último día de lucha.

-Permíteme decirte que lo será, mi señor –dijo el extraño joven asintiendo con la cabeza-. Hoy será el último día de lucha contra el clan Kuno.

-Eso espero Mousse. Ahora, todos a prepararse.

Los hombres salieron de mi tienda y volví a quedar solo en medio del melancólico espacio. Pensé en mi padre al ponerme el kabuto en mi cabeza, pensé en el orgullo que sentía él cada vez que se enfrentaba al enemigo y me pregunté si se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo.

Luego, mi mente se obstinó en recordar a mi joven esposa. La imaginé sentada en alguna habitación del castillo contemplando los jardines, pero luego, una sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo en carcajada se apoderó de mis labios. Akane no se quedaría quieta contemplando el esplendor de la naturaleza, ésa no era ella. No, mi esposa era una niña inquieta, testaruda y un tanto agreste que buscaría una y mil formas de matar el tiempo, pero ciertamente no lo haría quedándose quieta por horas en el mismo lugar observando el paisaje.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano al lugar en donde podía sentir perfectamente el jade por sobre mis ropas y lo apreté con fuerza.

-_"Sólo espero que no le estés causando demasiados problemas a Shinnosuke _–me dije sonriendo al recordar los temores que me había expuesto el monje antes de separarme de ellos a las afueras del castillo, de cómo le inquietaba que mi esposa no hiciera caso de sus recomendaciones-. _Quisiera estar allá contigo, mi torpe niña. Allá, contemplando tu dulce rostro… no la crudeza de la batalla y la horrible cara de la muerte."_

Suspiré de forma queda y tomé la haote para salir de la tienda. Afuera me esperaban mis hombres. De los tres mil que habían emprendido conmigo el camino desde las puertas del castillo hasta el campo de batalla, sólo quedaban cerca de dos mil. Muchos se encontraban heridos y habían sido llevados al campamento, lejos del campo de batalla; otros habían muerto, algo inevitable tratándose de un enfrentamiento. Pero nosotros también habíamos provocado bajas en el contingente enemigo, bajas considerables y habíamos sabido que el señor Satori había retirado su apoyo a Kuno. El motivo no lo sabíamos con certeza, pero eso era una gran ventaja, porque casi todos los arqueros con los que contaba el idiota, los había obtenido de las tropas de Satori.

Así, veía una luz de esperanza ante el día que se avecinaba y creía firmemente que pronto conseguiríamos la victoria.

Subí a mi caballo y me puse al mando del contingente, tal y como acostumbraba. Antes de cubrir mi rostro con la hoate, hice un rápido recorrido ocular de mis hombres. Todos se encontraban dispuestos para seguirme en cuanto diera la orden de hacerlo, así lo pude ver en sus rostros.

-Sólo les pido un último esfuerzo –dije con voz potente y clara-. Hoy venceremos al clan Kuno y podremos regresar a casa con una victoria más en nuestro historial y demostraremos una vez más que los guerreros Saotome ganaremos una batalla aún cuando estemos en desventaja, porque somos los mejores.

-¡Victoria al clan Saotome! –gritó un hombre que no alcancé a ver y todos lo secundaron con entusiasmo.

Los hombres comenzaron a corear mi nombre hasta transformar sus toscos gritos en un cántico de batalla, potente e intimidante. Yo miré a mis tropas, orgulloso de ellos, orgulloso de ser uno más de ellos y me apresuré en ajustar mi hoate al rostro, luego, espoleé los flancos de mi caballo y di la orden para ponernos en marcha hacia el campo de batalla.

Llegamos a la cima de la colina en donde teníamos una vista privilegiada de la explanada y me percaté de que las fuerzas enemigas ya nos esperaban. Eran menos, a simple vista podía constatar que le habíamos hecho daño al señor Kuno aniquilando sus tropas. Si todo salía bien, al final del día podríamos volver con la frente en alto a nuestro campamento y de ahí, al castillo de Nerima.

Di la orden de avanzar justo en el mismo momento en que las señales del enemigo enviaban a la infantería a atacarnos. Estoy seguro de que una fuerte risotada escapó de mis labios y no sé si fue porque me encontraba nervioso o confiado, el hecho es que hice avanzar a mis tropas sin ninguna estructuración, algo muy poco habitual, pero mis hombres habían entendido que las improvisaciones también eran buenas para ganar una batalla, sobre todo si el enemigo te superaba en número.

Entonces, mi adversario dispuso que su caballería también nos saliera al encuentro. Así pude apreciarlo cuando la señal se movió de izquierda a derecha en la lejana colina de mando.

Podía ver la maku sobre la colina e imaginar a Kuno sentado bajo el amparo de la lona, dando órdenes y observando la batalla desde lejos, desde la seguridad que le daba el esconderse tras sus generales. Él jamás se rebajaría a enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo, eso nunca; pues bien, yo me aseguraría de darle un digno espectáculo.

Habíamos avanzado bastante y el encuentro entre ambas fuerzas era inminente, fue entonces cuando lo vi, el muy idiota estaba tratando de provocarme, eso era un hecho.

Mi sangre hirvió y todo atisbo de nerviosismo se esfumó cuando mis ojos divisaron al comandante que seguramente, estaba a cargo del asalto.

-Taro –me escuché decir sin entonación.

Mi espíritu experimentó una poco aconsejable sed de venganza. Taro era el comandante de las fuerzas de Kuno y había sido él quien había dado muerte a mi padre tiempo atrás, yo lo había sabido y había esperado impacientemente el día en que pudiera darle muerte y cobrar la deuda de sangre que mantenía con él. Fue entonces que agradecí a los dioses por haberme regalado esa oportunidad, quería su cabeza, pero no que me la entregara uno de mis hombres. Yo mismo quería acabar con el asesino de mi padre, Taro, ese arrogante hombre que se jactaba de haber acabado con un gran señor de la guerra.

El choque entre ambas fuerzas se produjo como un estruendo.

-¡Ahora! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, desenvainando de inmediato a kibö y el silbido del frío acero hizo que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho, sentí que el sable me traspasaba su espíritu y yo le entregaba el mío. Una vez más, nos volvíamos uno ante el clamor de la batalla.

Cuando estás inmerso dentro de una batalla, todo parece desaparecer a tu alrededor, sólo vez al enemigo acercarse y tomas conciencia de que debes dar muerte o morir, es un extraño sentimiento el que se apodera de nuestra alma de guerrero, un sentimiento de alegría, de euforia, de locura.

La calma que adquiere el espíritu del guerrero en una batalla es algo que no podría explicar con palabras, porque esa calma es mágica y maravillosa, aunque se escuche horrible el reconocerlo. Todo el miedo, toda la inseguridad, todo el nerviosismo previo desaparece y se esfuma como si se tratase de una nube de humo al momento de entrar en contacto con el enemigo y comienzas a ver tus posibilidades, te das cuenta de que tu adversario no tiene opciones de salir con vida porque es demasiado lento, comete muchos errores, es más inexperto y te da la ventaja, embistes contra él y todo acaba en unos cuantos movimientos. Uno tiene que morir, el otro debe sobrevivir sólo para enfrentarse a un nuevo oponente y así sucesivamente y llega un momento en el cual te sientes invencible y feliz. Invencible, porque has logrado sobrevivir acabando con el adversario y feliz, porque para eso fuiste duramente entrenado, para luchar y ganar esa lucha.

Si no te han entrenado para ello, es probable que no logres entenderlo jamás, pero lo cierto es que la alegría de la espada se apodera de ti, pidiendo cada vez más y más sangre; ésa es la alegría del guerrero.

Vi a mis hombres y a mi mismo tomar el control sobre las acciones. Las naginatas rasgaban, las flechas volaban perforando armaduras y carne, las espadas giraban en molinetes, silbando, danzando, cercenando, los hombres gritaban, los hombres caían al suelo enlodado… los hombres morían; era la furia de un enfrentamiento, la canción de la espada, la euforia del combate.

Poco a poco, la sangre fue regando la hierba que cubría la tierra que nos servía de campo de batalla, mi caballo ya no daba pasos seguros por lo resbaladizo que se había tornado el lugar por donde era guiado, además, el olor a la sangre fresca hacía que se inquietara, era un animal fornido, de combate y acostumbrado al enfrentamiento, pero aun así, la sangre logra alterar los nervios de un animal de combate.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos luchando, seguramente demasiado para darnos cuenta del horrendo escenario en donde nos encontrábamos. Los cuerpos de quienes no habían tenido fortuna ese día se amontonaban en la hierba, eran pisados por sus propios compañeros, hundidos en el lodo por la fuerza que ejercían las patas de los caballos que les pasaban por encima.

Los hombres estaban extenuados, yo mismo sentía que me faltaban las fuerzas y entonces, escuché el silbido y vi la flecha acercándose a gran velocidad. No pude hacer nada, el proyectil dio de lleno en el pecho de mi caballo haciendo que éste diera un brinco y se alzara sobre sus patas traseras justo cuando una segunda y tercera flecha penetraban limpiamente su cuello y su pecho. La sangre brotó a borbotones de las heridas y comprendí que había perdido a mi fiel compañero de tantas batallas. No hubo tiempo para lamentarlo porque caí al suelo siendo testigo de los últimos instantes de vida de mi azabache corcel. Se removió cuan largo era en el suelo y con un último estertor, dejó este mundo.

Me puse en pie e inmediatamente me vi rodeado por cinco hombres, cinco adversarios que concurrieron a darme muerte llamados por el honor que significaba acabar con un gran señor.

Me enfrenté al primero y más próximo tratando de no descuidar los movimientos de los demás.

El hombre demostraba que quería acabar rápidamente conmigo, ya que se lanzó con furia a atacarme, pero la furia nos ciega y hace que nuestros movimientos sean imprecisos y carezcan de utilidad. Yo le esperé en mi lugar, sin moverme hasta que llegó a una distancia de cinco pasos, distancia adecuada para ejecutar mi contraataque. Dos pasos, giro, descanso, embestida y mi adversario cayó pesadamente al suelo sangrando copiosamente.

_-"Uno menos"_ –me dije, preparándome para el siguiente ataque.

Vi a dos muchachos acercarse de la misma forma a mí, dos jovencitos que no superaban los dieciséis y que cometían los mismos errores que había cometido el hombre muerto que descansaba a mis pies. Cerré los ojos y traté de olvidar que me enfrentaría a dos niños ya que a fin de cuentas, ellos querían matarme y yo no se los iba a permitir.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los muchachos ya estaban junto a mí. Bloqueé el embiste del primer sable y me agaché haciendo girar mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo para evitar el corte certero que pensaba propinarme el segundo niño. Desenvainé mi wakizashi y me dispuse a enfrentar a ambos guerreros, pero ellos ya habían tomado las precauciones y en su segundo ataque, fueron más cautos.

Uno atacó esgrimiendo el sable de arriba hacia abajo, el otro de izquierda a derecha. Tuve que esforzarme para detener el golpe del primero y esquivar al segundo, giré nuevamente y logré atizar un corte en una de las piernas del segundo muchacho quien gritó de dolor y me observó con odio.

-Ríndanse y no tendrán que morir –les dije observando por sobre mi hombro la llegada de otros dos hombres.

-Somos guerreros del clan Kuno y estamos preparados para entregar nuestras vidas, no para rendirnos ante un bastardo.

Los jóvenes son imprudentes e insensatos, yo no les superaba en edad por mucho, pero ya había aprendido esa lección hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No le contesté, di un paso adelante y el chico que había sido herido me atacó, recibiendo un segundo corte que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Sentí la llegada de los dos hombres a mi espalda y la sonrisa burlona de mi joven contrincante me demostró que me encontraba en desventaja y que si no hacia algo arriesgado, ellos le llevarían mi cabeza como trofeo a su señor. Retrocedí unos pasos a la izquierda en el preciso instante en que llegaban los dos hombres decididos a matarme.

Uno recibió la respuesta de kibö al golpe de su katana, el sonido del acero contra el acero me devolvió la confianza.

El jovencito impetuoso tuvo que conformarse con enfrentarse a mi wakizashi y el tercer hombre, quien de haber sido sólo un poco más rápido de movimiento hubiera conseguido acabar conmigo, cayó pesadamente al suelo, derramando abundante sangre de una herida en su cráneo, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Él no se enteró de lo que había sucedido, pero cuando su cuerpo agonizante cayó a mis pies, yo divisé claramente el brazo extendido cubierto por una túnica blanca y los largos cabellos negros del extranjero moviéndose al viento.

Mousse, el hombre al que habíamos tomado por espía me había salvado la vida arrojando una de sus armas directo al cráneo de mi adversario.

Lo vi avanzar a gran velocidad y rodear a uno de mis oponentes para enfrentarse a él.

-Te dije que había llegado para ayudarte, mi señor –dijo entre jadeos mientras descargaba golpes contra el ofuscado jovencito que pretendía mi cabeza con una espada larga y más gruesa de lo que sería una katana. Seguramente un arma de su país.

-Gracias –contesté reprimiendo los furiosos embistes de mi oponente. Un samurai mucho más experimentado que los dos jovencitos que se habían atrevido a enfrentarme con anterioridad.

-Todavía no me lo agradezcas. Sólo cuando tu enemigo se retire de aquí y puedas volver a Nerima debes hacerlo.

No contesté, porque nuevamente me vi inmerso en el ataque y contragolpe. La danza de las espadas seguía su curso y yo me sentía feliz de participar en ella.

Así estuvimos hasta que escuché el gritó desesperado de Mousse a mi lado y vi el rostro sonriente del hombre que había estado luchando conmigo.

-¡Señor Saotome, atrás!

Di un paso al costado, girando la mitad de mi cuerpo y supe que no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. El muchacho a quien había herido y a quien no había querido matar se encontraba a no más de tres pasos, empuñando un sable tantö con el cual pretendía matarme. Bloqueé el ataque del hombre con quien había estado luchando hasta ese momento, pero me sería imposible escapar a un ataque propinado por la espalda y tan cercano, así que me resigné a enfrentar mi destino. Después de todo, el extraño extranjero también podía equivocarse.

Sin embargo, el jovencito abrió los ojos enormemente y perdió precisión y fortaleza en sus movimientos, logrando hacerme un corte poco profundo en el brazo izquierdo, luego cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Una certera flecha había penetrado su mala armadura por la espalda, perforando su corazón de manera impecable.

No me había repuesto todavía de la impresión cuando escuché el silbido de una segunda flecha y con la misma precisión que la que había abatido al muchacho, derribó a mi otro oponente haciéndolo caer de rodillas al momento que una tercera acababa con su vida.

Mousse había dado muerte al otro joven y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba, todavía impactado por la pericia del arquero que había salvado mi vida cuando escuché el sonido de la caracola a lo lejos.

-Se retiran –dijo Mousse, indicando la colina en donde se encontraba la maku-, la señal de retirada ondea allá.

-No debe ser más que un jovencito –comenté sacándome la hoate y totalmente concentrado en descubrir al menudo chico que permanecía sobre un caballo, todavía con el arco en las manos, mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba-. Me salvó la vida, merece un reconocimiento, al igual que tú.

Avancé un par de pasos seguido de cerca por mi nuevo protector, acercándome al muchacho que me había salvado en dos oportunidades, pero cuando estaba a no más de treinta pasos, un jinete montado en un caballo blanco y negro hizo una arriesgada maniobra para tratar de derribar al guerrero que me había salvado la vida y lo consiguió, porque gracias al embiste, el caballo del arquero se encabritó dejando caer al jinete de mala manera al suelo.

Entonces, todo estuvo claro para mí y arrojé mi tantö como si fuera una estrella ninja en contra de Taro y su caballo blanco y negro.

El sable se clavó en su antebrazo, él lo sacó con furia, lo arrojó al suelo, lamió la sangre que manaba de la herida y la escupió sobre el sable que había arrojado con anterioridad.

-¡Nos veremos otra vez, Saotome! –gritó con desdén-. ¡Cuando mi señor decida enfrentarte nuevamente, espero poder encontrarnos en batalla. Será un placer acabar con el hijo, tal y como acabé con el padre!

Espoleó su caballo y se alejó al galope, pisando cuerpos sin vida y agonizantes por igual. No tuve tiempo de morder mi rabia o de contestar a sus insultos porque un grito desesperado hizo que mi corazón estuviera a punto de dejar de latir y un temor que jamás había sentido tomó posesión de todo mi ser al punto de no poder moverme del lugar en donde me encontraba.

-¡Mi señora! ¡Reacciona por favor, mi señora! ¡Akane!

El acompañante de mi arquero salvador se había descubierto el rostro y frente a mí tenía a Ukyo, la doncella de mi esposa quien se encontraba arrodillada sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha que había salvado mi vida disparando tres flechas con su arco.

Akane, mi joven esposa se encontraba tendida frente a mí, en medio de esa cruenta batalla y yo no podía reaccionar.

El dolor que sentí fue tan grande que me parece imposible describirlo.

Akane se había arriesgado para salvarme la vida y lo había conseguido, en cambio yo… yo no había conseguido salvarla del ataque de mi enemigo y ahora se encontraba ahí frente a mí, tendida en brazos de su doncella y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla desde lejos, porque el miedo a perderla me tenía paralizado.

Juro por todos los dioses que en ese momento, creí que moriría sin la necesidad de haber recibido una herida mortal… y en verdad hubiese preferido morir a contemplar a mi terca niña tendida en la hierba ensangrentada.

* * *

El clamor de la batalla llega a mis oídos claramente. Cada vez nos encontramos más cerca y mi corazón se acelera de sólo pensar en que por fin y después de tres días de duro camino, podré encontrarme con mi señor en el campo de batalla.

Ukyo cabalga a mi lado, pendiente de todo a nuestro alrededor porque dice que en cualquier momento pueden salir a nuestro encuentro y atacarnos por creer que pertenecemos al bando enemigo.

Tiene razón, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, yo sólo pienso en el enfrentamiento que nos espera y en encontrar a mi señor con prontitud.

Hemos cabalgado durante tres días y parte de sus noches, vistiendo las pesadas armaduras de un samurái, durmiendo escasamente a la intemperie acurrucadas una al lado de la otra, con la única compañía de una fogata en donde Ukyo se esmera en preparar unos cuantos alimentos.

La vida del errante es complicada y cualquiera que nos viera avanzar por los caminos poco concurridos pensaría que somos dos ronin que avanzamos sin rumbo fijo y sin más futuro que una muerte indigna y merecida.

Lo cierto es que las armaduras que consiguió Ukyo para ambas no sólo cumplen la función para la cual fueron creadas, sino también son perfectas para ocultar nuestras identidades y nuestra condición de mujer.

Ukyo hizo maravillas con mis largos cabellos, ya que los tomó de tal forma que parecen más cortos de lo que los usaría una mujer, pero tan largos como los tendría un jovencito. A los de ella también les aplicó el mismo procedimiento.

Además de la armadura, llevo mi arco con flechas suficientes para defenderme de varios enemigos y mi katana que cuelga del cinto de mi armadura.

Kyo se muestra tranquilo a medida que avanzamos por los bosques que rodean las colinas de Nerima. El corcel nunca a estado cerca de una batalla, yo tampoco, pero confío en que no me defraudará y que se comportará de forma valiente.

Observando el paisaje no puedo dejar de pensar en el escándalo que debe haber armado mi aya al descubrir mi huída y la de mi doncella, también pienso en el pobre monje, seguro que jamás se imaginó que yo podría hacer algo semejante a escapar del castillo y sólo con recordar el momento en que emprendimos el viaje junto a Ukyo, una sonrisa espontánea aparece en mi rostro.

Hace cuatro días atrás y en cuanto mi doncella puso frente a mí las armaduras que había conseguido, comencé a repasar junto a ella lo que haríamos para escapar del castillo sin ser vistas.

Lo primero sería preparar nuestras provisiones, cosa que no fue muy demorosa porque Ukyo ya tenía todo previsto y sólo tuvimos que armar nuestros bultos de viaje y sacar algunas cosas para cargar las alforjas que llevarían nuestros respectivos caballos.

Luego, fingimos que yo me sentía extenuada y melancólica, por lo que me disculpé para retirarme muy temprano a mi habitación. El problema ahora era Sayuri, qué hacer con ella para que no nos molestara ya que yo dormía con mis dos doncellas. Fue entonces cuando Ukyo decidió dormirla valiéndose de un té que consiguió con una muchacha que trabajaba en las cocinas y que aseguró, tenía propiedades calmantes. Debió de ser cierto porque al poco tiempo de haber ingerido la infusión, Sayuri cayó en un sueño profundo y no hubo forma de despertarla.

Así, teníamos todo listo y dispuesto para escapar. Apagamos las lámparas y cerca de la hora del buey, salimos furtivamente recorriendo el interior del castillo de memoria. No encontramos a nadie en nuestro arriesgado camino y yo di gracias a los dioses por que mi señor no hubiese ordenado implementar en su castillo el suelo de ruiseñor, de lo contrario, hubiéramos estado perdidas.

Pasar la guardia no fue tarea fácil. Había cinco guardias que rondaban el castillo con estrictas instrucciones de no dejar entrar o salir a nadie luego del cierre de las puertas. Nosotras pretendíamos salir y con dos caballos, por lo que seguramente más de algún guardia se daría cuenta de nuestra fuga, así que pensamos en una forma de distraer su atención.

Un falso ladrón o atacante nos pareció una buena idea. Fuimos hasta la cuadra en donde descansaban nuestros caballos y luego de sacarlos y prepararlos para el viaje, raptamos a un potrillo del lado de su madre, le amarramos una soga a la altura de su estómago, de las puntas que sobraban a cada lado atamos un par de cubos de los que se usan para darles de comer a los animales, pedimos disculpas al pobre e inocente animalito y lo hicimos correr en dirección contraria al gran portón del castillo, nuestra salida.

La reacción de los guardias no se hizo esperar, los cinco corrieron en la dirección de donde provenía el inquietante ruido, dejando solo el lugar por donde pretendíamos escapar. Ukyo abrió el portón y yo saqué a los caballos, cuando mi doncella cerró el portón tras de sí, yo ya había montado a Kyo y sostenía al caballo de mi doncella por la brida, ella montó de un salto, acomodó su naginata y espoleó su caballo, yo la imité y ambas salimos al galope con dirección a las colinas que rodeaban Nerima, el lugar predispuesto para el enfrentamiento de los clanes Saotome y Kuno.

Así escapamos del castillo, cabalgando durante toda esa noche y gran parte del día siguiente, porque sabíamos que nos seguirían el rastro de inmediato y apenas se dieran cuenta de nuestra desaparición.

Quien debe encontrarse más enojada debe ser con toda seguridad la anciana Cologne, pero confío en que mi señor pueda defenderme tanto a mí como a mi doncella de la ira de la anciana nodriza una vez que volvamos todos al castillo, porque si de algo estoy segura, ése algo es de que volveremos todos con bien al castillo de Nerima.

-Akane –Ukyo me saca de mis pensamientos llamando mi atención-, detrás de aquel bosquecillo seguramente encontraremos el campo de batalla y debemos estar preparadas.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes miedo? –pregunta mi doncella en un susurro.

-No –contesto con fingida seguridad.

-Yo sí –reconoce ella mirando fijamente al frente-. Nunca he presenciado una batalla, nunca he estado cerca de un enfrentamiento y… tengo miedo.

Un sentimiento de culpa se instala en mi corazón, yo le pedí que viniera conmigo sólo por seguir a mi señor. A veces me sorprende lo egoísta que puedo ser, yo quería ver a mi señor y ella no debería estar pagando con temor y miedo por mis caprichos, mi buena amiga, mi única amiga.

-Si quieres… si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí –contesté de forma titubeante.

-¿Y dejar que te expongas tú sola a los horrores de una batalla?, ¡eso nunca, Akane!

-Entonces…

-Entonces, ambas nos enfrentaremos a las tropas de ese estúpido señor de la guerra, buscaremos al señor Saotome, lo verás y volveremos al castillo.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, sólo dejando que Kyo avanzara por el terreno montañoso y boscoso que nos rodeaba, los gritos de guerra llegaban a mis oídos con fuerza y claridad y yo estaba asustada, más que asustada, aterrorizada era la palabra exacta pero no podía renunciar a mi idea de reunirme con mi esposo, así que me concentré en el paisaje que tenía en frente y traté de no prestar atención a los sonidos de la batalla. El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos era maravilloso, casi sacado de un relato de la antigüedad, de esos en donde los dioses bajaban a la tierra y la habitaban.

-Hermoso –murmuré.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó mi doncella.

-Ukyo, si diviso a mi señor en el campo de batalla y logro acercarme a él, le pediré que me deje permanecer a su lado –hice una pausa y sentí los ojos de mi doncella fijos sobre mi-. No volveré al castillo, Ukyo… no sin el señor Saotome.

-Pero… pero… ¡Es muy arriesgado! –titubeó mi doncella-. ¡Él no querrá! ¡Sería un idiota si te dejara hacer algo semejante!

-Veremos que es lo que sucede.

-Akane, no…

-Ahora concentrémonos –le interrumpí-. No nos queda mucho para ver la acción… tras aquella arboleda, ahí se encuentra mi señor.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en el más absoluto silencio, faltaba muy poco y no sabía muy bien con el espectáculo que me iba a encontrar. La imaginación de una mujer de dieciséis años es muy activa, pero jamás había tratado de imaginarme en un escenario como aquel, protagonizando una encarnizada batalla.

No tuve que esperar mucho para salir de dudas porque al momento de llegar a la arboleda que había divisado un poco antes, mi corazón experimentó el primer sobresalto.

Ukyo utilizó su naginata para hacer que yo detuviera mi avance y nos escondimos tras los gigantescos y frondosos árboles.

Lo que mis ojos registraron fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba encontrar. Frente a mí, los hombres se daban muerte unos a otros sin piedad alguna.

Lo que había sido un campo de un verde intenso bordado de flores silvestres se había convertido rápidamente en la sangrienta imagen de una carnicería.

El verde de la hierba se había teñido de color púrpura, la sangre de los caídos se había mezclado con el barro que habían dejado las últimas lluvias dándole un aspecto inestable al terreno, el olor dulzón de la sangre de quienes no habían tenido fortuna ese día hizo que me estremeciera y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no devolver el poco alimento que conservaba en mi revuelto estómago. Ése era el olor de la muerte, ésa era la imagen de la muerte.

Pasé saliva, pero mi garganta se encontraba seca. Yo había escuchado los relatos de los guerreros, los cuentos de las ancianas, había leído las crónicas de los antepasados, pero todos ellos hacían imaginarse la guerra como algo heroico, poético e inclusive, hermoso.

Se relataban los grandes triunfos de héroes inmortales, se cantaba sobre ellos, se contaban sus hazañas pero vivirlas… vivirlas era algo muy distinto y allí, frente a miles de hombres de un bando y otro me di cuenta de que los relatos mentían. La guerra no es bella, heroica o poética, la guerra es muerte y destrucción, sólo eso.

Vi los primeros cuerpos a no mas de veinte pasos, todos ensangrentados, mutilados, con rostros de sufrimiento y dolor; hombres jóvenes, adultos, mayores y también niños, algunos portando los colores y blasón del clan Kuno, otros los del clan Saotome, pero fue inevitable para mi no pensar en lo que había detrás de ellos, en lo que habían dejado atrás por cumplir su deber como guerrero. Esposas, madres, hermanas, hijas, abuelas, prometidas y amantes, todas ellas confiando en el regreso triunfal del guerrero al que amaban… y ese guerrero ya no podría volver a su lado porque se encontraba allí frente a mí, mutilado, sangrando, tendido en un campo que días atrás había sido bello y que ahora se encontraba teñido con el color de la sangre de todos esos guerreros, todos esos esposos, hijos, hermanos, padres, nietos y amantes, todos… muertos.

Sentí ganas de llorar, de gritar con todas mis fuerzas que aquella batalla era una estupidez, que todos se detuvieran porque sus familias esperaban su regreso con bien a casa pero sin embargo, mi boca fue incapaz de abrirse y un sollozo ahogado fue el único sonido que escapó de mis labios.

-¿Te… te sientes… bien? –escuché el murmullo de mi doncella, seguramente tan afectada como yo al contemplar esa masacre.

-Sí –contesté como mera formalidad, pero la verdad era totalmente contraria a lo que mis labios habían contestado.

No me sentía bien, no me sentía nada bien y la angustia, el miedo y el nerviosismo comenzaron a manifestarse en mi interior.

Akane Tendo, la hija menor de un importante dignatario de la Corte Imperial en Kyoto había querido aventurarse en el episodio más arriesgado de su corta vida sólo por la obstinación de querer serle de utilidad a un daimyö que no necesitaba de la escasa ayuda que le podía brindar y se había auto convencido de que la guerra era algo simple y natural, casi como tomar un baño diario o tomar el té a la hora que quisiera hacerlo.

_-"Estúpida_ – me regañé a mi misma_-, torpe niña boba, ¿qué quieres demostrar? Razón tenía mi señor al no querer que presenciaras… esto."_

-¡Señora, atrás!

El grito de Ukyo y el fuerte embiste que hizo con su caballo para que el mío retrocediera me devolvieron a la realidad.

Frente a nosotras, dos hombres del clan Kuno se enfrentaban a un guerrero Saotome que se veía disminuido por una herida que había recibido en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Mi compañera fue más rápida que yo en tomar una decisión, seguramente porque no se encontraba tan afectada por la escena que nos encontrábamos presenciando o quizá porque había salido antes del estupor y aturdimiento de la primera vista del campo de batalla, el hecho es que sacó rápidamente su arco y con maestría disparó la flecha que penetró limpiamente en el cuerpo de uno de los oponentes del guerrero Saotome haciendo que cayera al suelo sin saber muy bien que le había sucedido, luego vino el desenlace, los dos guerreros Kuno murieron, uno decapitado por el guerrero Saotome, el otro a causa de la flecha disparada por mi doncella.

Un gracias tosco y rápido fue la única frase que escuchamos decir al joven que había salvado mi doncella, luego de eso, comenzó a correr en dirección al campo de batalla, enfrentándose a quien tuviera el blasón de Kuno en su armadura y le saliera al encuentro.

Fue entonces cuando giré mi cuerpo para observar a mi doncella. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus manos no eran capaces de sostener el arco con firmeza y de pronto, se llevó una de sus manos a los labios para contener las nauseas.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Ukyo!

Se giró rápidamente y devolvió todo lo que había en su estómago. Me estremecí, ciertamente habíamos estado en peligro antes, cuando nos habían atacado los ninjas en el castillo, pero aquello ni siquiera había sido una escaramuza, era totalmente incomparable a una batalla de verdad y yo había obligado a mi doncella a acompañarme en aquella desastrosa aventura. Sentí culpa y tristeza, porque ahora entendía que no sólo estaba exponiendo mi vida obstinadamente y sin ningún motivo, sino también la de mi buena amiga.

-Perdón, mi señora, yo nunca… yo nunca había matado a nadie.

Hablaba muy suavemente mientras se limpiaba con el yugake que cubría su delicada mano y el observarla ahí, tan compungida me partió el corazón.

De pronto me encontré dudando de mi decisión, ¿no sería mejor volver a la seguridad del castillo y esperar a mi señor allí, tal y como él quería que yo hiciera?

Aspiré una bocanada de aire helado y cerré por un momento los ojos para dirimir lo que debía hacer, pero cuando los volví a abrir y observé el campo de batalla, todas mis dudas se aclararon y mi corazón tomó posesión nuevamente de mis acciones, haciendo la sensatez a un lado como tantas veces lo había hecho.

A unos cien pasos de donde nos encontrábamos escondidas se encontraba mi señor, su negro corcel era inconfundible y la armadura, negra también, hacía que se destacara de cualquier otro guerrero.

Estoy segura de que en mi rostro apareció la sonrisa más sincera que jamás hubiera expresado y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

Lo vi luchar, lo vi defenderse y atacar haciendo movimientos arriesgados sobre su caballo y manejando la espada con maestría y de pronto, no tan solo una, sino tres flechas consiguieron que me quedara sin aliento y fuera testigo silencioso de su caída al terreno enlodado y ensangrentado.

Su caballo corcoveó y expulsó al jinete, quedando ambos en el suelo. Seguramente el azabache corcel de combate había muerto, pero mi señor no podía hacerlo, yo no había visto que las flechas se dirigieran hacia él, así lo comprobé cuando la negra silueta se puso en pie sólo para ser atacado por cinco hombres furiosos.

-¡Son cinco, no podrá con todos! –grité tan fuerte que mi doncella pegó un brinco a mi lado.

Acto seguido, ajusté la hoate que me serviría para ocultar mi rostro ante un posible reconocimiento por parte de los hombres del señor Saotome y espoleé a Kyo.

El caballo se replegó un poco y me costó hacer que avanzara, seguramente los gritos de los hombres y el olor a la sangre le provocaban demasiado nerviosismo, pero finalmente obedeció a mi exigencia.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ayudar a mi señor, tal y como tenía presupuestado –contesté.

-¡Akane, no!

-¡Lo matarán si no le ayudo! –grité con furia mientras me internaba en el campo de batalla tratando de esquivar los cuerpos agonizantes de algunos guerreros seguida muy de cerca por mi doncella.

-¡Pero estaremos más protegidas en la arboleda, desde allí podemos ayudarle y…!

-¡Nuestras flechas no llegarían con la precisión necesaria! ¡Necesito acercarme un poco más!

Mientras avanzaba, mis ojos fueron testigos de su lucha con dos hombres, a uno lo hirió, al otro le enfrentó con el sable, mientras un tercero y un cuarto llegaban por su espalda. Creí que lo vería morir ante mis ojos porque era muy poco probable que pudiera seguir enfrentándose a esos hombres solo. Detuve a Kyo y saqué mi arco y una flecha.

-_"No es la mejor distancia pero servirá _–me dije mientras apretaba los dientes y tensaba la cuerda de mi arco-._ No debo fallar."_

Estaba a punto de soltar la primera flecha cuando vi caer a uno de los hombres que atacaban a mi señor al suelo sin vida.

Un hombre con unas ropas muy similares a las que usaba mi aya había ayudado al señor Saotome a eliminar a uno de sus oponentes y ahora luchaba a su lado.

Suspiré aliviada, pero el peligro no había pasado, así que seguí en la misma posición sobre mi caballo, sentía la cuerda tensa del arco contra mi mejilla, los oídos me zumbaban por la presión de la sangre, el corazón me palpitaba a gran velocidad y entonces, vi cómo el primer hombre al que mi señor había herido se levantaba del suelo empuñando un sable corto dispuesto a acabar con la vida de mi esposo. Confieso que en ese momento todos mis escrúpulos desaparecieron, pareció que el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido y sólo podía ver ese brazo acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo de mi señor. Si no hacía algo, le mataría y fue entonces cuando lo entendí, en una batalla tenías dos opciones, matar al contrincante o morir a sus manos y yo no dejaría que el contrincante me quitara lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, así que mis ojos se enfocaron exclusivamente en el cuerpo del atacante y disparé la flecha.

Escuché el zumbido alejándose, mi cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás al dejar de hacer presión en la cuerda y cerré mis ojos, abriéndolos casi de inmediato.

El hombre cayó lentamente al suelo, con su brazo extendido pero ya sin poder hacerle gran daño a mi señor.

Inmediatamente extraje otra flecha, tensé la cuerda y la disparé dándole al otro oponente del señor Saotome en su estómago, luego repetí el procedimiento y esta vez, mi flecha dio directo en el cuello del hombre. Un ataque certero y mortal.

Había matado sin compasión a dos hombres del clan Kuno, pero con ello, había logrado salvarle la vida a mi señor, el hombre al que amaba.

Permanecí con el arco en las manos temblorosas, mirando fijamente al señor Saotome quien se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba.

El sonido de la caracola a lo lejos no me pareció de importancia, en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la reacción que tendría el señor Saotome al descubrir que quien le había salvado la vida era su esposa y no uno de sus guerreros.

Sonreí tras la máscara, imaginado el tinte de asombro que reflejarían esos bellos ojos azul grisáceo y si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en la figura de mi esposo y en pensar en nuestro encuentro, me hubiera dado cuenta de la llegada de un violento jinete el cual pasó por el lado de mi caballo, dándole una fuerte embestida que lo hizo hacer una imprevista cabriola.

El animal estaba asustado y se asustó aun más cuando recibió ese golpe del otro caballo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi expulsada de lomos de mi noble corcel, vi el cielo en lo alto, los árboles atrás, el suelo ensangrentado en donde caí estrepitosamente y después… nada, todo quedó en la más completa y absoluta oscuridad para mí.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Mmmm, no sé que les pareció esta continuación pero para mí, además de ser uno de los capítulos más difíciles e interesantes que me he propuesto escribir no tan solo de esta historia, sino de todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento, me gustó mucho como quedó.

El relato de la batalla no se me hizo nada de fácil, pero creo que era totalmente necesario para la historia.

Ciertamente, aquí no vemos nada de romanticismo (como suelen tener mis escritos) y es que realmente quise plantearme en el escenario de una batalla real, en los sentimientos que podían experimentar los antiguos samuráis, entrenados para matar o morir y yo no los justifico, pero sí los entiendo.

2.-Paso rápidamente a las palabras del capítulo para no quitarles tanto tiempo:

-Sable tantö: Es un sable corto similar a un puñal que además de ser utilizado en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (a falta de la katana o el wakizashi), es el arma que se utiliza para cometer el sepukku o suicidio ritual.

-Zhon guo: Antiguo nombre para referirse al país que conocemos hoy como China (el término es utilizado por los propios chinos o, en ésa época, Zhon guo ren).

-Je-pen-kuo: Antiguo nombre para referirse al país que conocemos hoy como Japón (también es utilizado por los chinos de aquella época).

-Maku: La maku es una tienda semiabierta en donde el comandante o jefe del ejército permanecía sentado en un banquillo para comandar sus tropas, lejos del campo de batalla.

-Ronin: Un ronin era un samurái sin señor, sin amo a quien servir. Distintos motivos podían llevarle a convertirse en ronin (tales como la muerte de su señor o la caída en desgracia ante los ojos de éste, por ejemplo), pero lo cierto es que en aquélla época significaba caer en desgracia, eran despreciados y muchas veces se convertían en forajidos.

3.- Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes leen esta historia, a quienes apoyan mis escritos ya sea activamente o de forma pasiva y a quienes me hacen feliz dejándome un review. A _**ELOWYN3, shojo88, usaguitendo-saotome, CEUSCOLO**_ (Gracias Cary por el apoyo ^^ Confieso que los libros de Tolkien, y no tan sólo "El señor de los anillos", se encuentran entre mis favoritos de todos los tiempos. Amo los libros de maese Tolkien, así que comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Para mí, el que comparen mi modesta historia con una de las grandes obras épicas es uff!... ¡me ilusiona muchísimo! *_* Un beso y aquí seguiré escribiendo ^^), _**MONYK**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Un gusto recibir tu comentario ^^), _**Arashi, Rmtl Des, Marina, lerinne, Sonia**_ (Gracias, linda ^^ Qué bueno que te gustó el capi, espero que con éste no te decepcione. Un besote y nos hablamos luego ^^), _**kary14, Mafufa**_ (Gracias por el comentario y por tener esta historia entre tus favoritas ^^ También gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia. Un beso ^^), _**Hatoko Nara, hitoki-chan, Sele, Nia06, Yuna Lockheart, Ifis**_ (Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^ En verdad me alegra saber que te sigue gustando la historia. Un abrazo ^^), _**preust**_ (Gracias por este review y por todos los demás que me has dejado ^^ Los he leído todos y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. No pienso dejar ninguna historia de lado, pero mi tardanza se debe al poco tiempo libre que tengo en estos momentos, así que con paciencia, seguirás sabiendo de mis actualizaciones. Gracias por comentar ^^), _**Ranm .a. lways. OCD, Akaneiiro, Marce, IramAkane, belli**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Qué alegría que te gusten mis historias, las escribo con mucho cariño y me siento muy feliz de que te gusten. Lo de Corazones en conflicto, pues fue mi primera historia por capítulo y hasta yo lloré con ella al escribirla, así que no te sientas extraña por eso, aun así, que bueno que te gustó. Un beso y estamos en contacto ^^), _**Veruska **_y_** Caro**_. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, saben que me hace muy feliz el recibirlos y me alientan para seguir creando nuevos capítulos.

4.- Un beso y un abrazo y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	10. Noche de bodas

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

_"__**De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo X

"**Noche de bodas"**

El clamor de la batalla llegaba difuso a mis oídos. Escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones a distancia, el trote de los caballos de combate, todo lejos, muy lejos del lugar en donde permanecía.

Era como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, un sopor inquietante hacia que mis ojos permanecieran cerrados. Me parecía estar fuera de mi propio cuerpo, flotando en una especie de nube, un lugar desconocido e intimidante. La oscuridad que me rodeaba tampoco era muy tranquilizadora.

Concentré mis sentidos y escuché una voz femenina, chillona y desesperada llamándome por mi nombre con insistencia, luego, sentí unos suaves golpes en mi mejilla reiteradas veces.

La voz se fue clarificando y dulcificando hasta que no me quedaron dudas de que mi doncella era quien me llamaba a los gritos. Traté de sonreír sin saber si lo conseguí, ya que no era dueña de mis movimientos, lo supe cuando intenté con todas mis fuerzas de abrir los ojos y mover mi cuerpo, sin lograrlo.

Luego escuché su voz, estaba muy cerca y parecía ofuscado; no, ofuscado no alcanzaba para describir lo que me demostraba con su tono de voz, furioso era la palabra exacta.

-¡Qué sucedió! ¡Por qué te encuentras aquí junto a mi esposa!

Esa voz, potente y autoritaria no podía ser de otra persona más que la de mi señor. Quise hablarle, quise saltar a sus brazos, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme.

-Mi señor…

La voz de Ukyo denotaba preocupación y temor; pobre chica, seguramente estaba aterrorizada ante la reacción que tendría el señor de Nerima.

-¡Contesta! ¡Qué demonios hace mi esposa aquí! ¡Debería estar en el castillo, en la seguridad del castillo y no aquí!

La voz de mi esposo se había acercado al punto de que la escuchaba claramente ahora. Lentamente, mis ojos comenzaron a responder a mis demandas y la luminosidad se fue filtrando por entre mis pestañas.

-Mi señor, es que yo… yo…

Evidentemente mi doncella no sabía qué contestarle al furioso daimyö que seguramente se encontraba frente a ella.

El trote apresurado de un caballo fue lo siguiente que pude distinguir, mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y tras parpadear en repetidas ocasiones, logré enfocarlos en el difuso rostro de mi doncella.

Ukyo lloraba sosteniendo mi cabeza en su regazo, quizá por eso pareció no percatarse de que yo había despertado. Sus brazos temblaban y el gesto en su rostro era de completo terror.

-¡Tú! –la voz de mi señor había causado un notorio sobresalto en mi doncella y ahora se alejaba de donde me encontraba tendida, totalmente mareada, desconcertada y con mi cuerpo adormilado y muy dolorido-. ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí!

-Mi señor, vine en busca de tu esposa y…

-¡En busca de mi esposa! ¡Debías cuidarla y ahora mírala!

-Mi señor, soy culpable, lo admito.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un golpe de puño y alguien cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Luego vino el sonido característico que emite el acero al salir limpiamente de la vaina. Me desesperé y comencé a remover mi cuerpo para alertar a mi doncella.

-Ukyo –dije con dificultad.

-¡Mi señora!

El grito de mi doncella fue tan estridente que me dio la impresión que mi cabeza se partiría en el acto. Volví mi vista al costado y mis ojos encontraron la figura de mi esposo, borrosa y oscurecida a causa de la dificultad que tenía para enfocar mi vista, pero era él, de eso podía estar segura y se encontraba de pie frente al monje guardián que él mismo me había asignado.

El monje permanecía arrodillado, con su cabeza expuesta ante el frío acero que pendía sobre él. Sería cuestión de descargar un solo movimiento y la cabeza del amable monje rodaría frente a mis ojos, cercenada por el afilado sable que mi señor mantenía amenazante sobre él.

-No –musité con voz apenas audible-, por favor, no lo hagas…mi señor.

Traté de extender mi brazo hacia él, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba debilitado, dolorido y no respondía a mis requerimientos.

Mi señor soltó su katana de inmediato y el gesto duro e iracundo que había adquirido su rostro se dulcificó instantáneamente. A mi memoria vino un recuerdo de cuando era una niña, habíamos viajado junto a padre al mar y yo había encontrado una manera bastante entretenida de pasar mis horas de juego infantil marcando mis pies en la húmeda arena y viendo cuánto tardaba el mar en borrarlas; así había sucedido con el rostro de mi esposo, era como si de pronto una ola hubiera arrasado con la fiereza de su gesto y le hubiera devuelto la pasividad, aunque no dejaba de mostrar algo de preocupación.

Se acercó a mí, acortando la distancia gracias a los gigantescos pasos que dio en el inestable terreno, me miró sonriendo y se arrodillo a mi lado tomando una de mis manos en las ensangrentadas, heridas y sucias manos de él.

-Estás bien –le escuché decir y creo que fue una pregunta, pero su entonación fue casi como si quisiera convencerse de que eso era verdad.

-No le hagas daño, mi señor, por favor –fue mi susurrante respuesta-, la única culpable soy yo, ni el monje ni mi doncella tuvieron nada que ver en esto.

Pareció no escucharme o entrar en una especie de trance. Su mirada encontró la mía y logró transmitirme toda esa calidez y fortaleza que yo siempre había admirado en esos ojos azul grisáceo. Parpadeé un par de veces para encontrar claridad, fue entonces cuando rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos temblorosos de forma tierna y casi como si temiera hacerlo.

-Estás bien –susurró de forma susurrante.

-Sí, mi señor, sólo fue una caída leve que me dejó inconsciente por algún tiempo.

-No deberías estar aquí –dijo de pronto, recuperando ese tono airado que le había escuchado con anterioridad-, deberías estar en el castillo. Shinnosuke cometió un error, quizá el más grave de su vida.

-El monje no tiene la culpa –le contradije ganándome una mirada de desaprobación por parte de mi esposo. No me importó e incorporándome con dificultad para quedar sentada sobre mis rodillas, seguí hablándole de manera desafiante-. Sólo yo soy responsable de mis actos. Sé que arriesgué mi vida y la vida de otros, entre ellos, la de mi única amiga pero si no lo hubiera hecho… -detuve mi discurso, miré directamente a esos ojos profundamente azules, dejé escapar un suspiro y luego, continué hablando con seriedad-. Si no lo hubiera hecho, mi señor, si no hubiera escapado del castillo para venir al campo de batalla, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Me observó confundido y emocionado, o por lo menos, eso me pareció a mí. Bajé mi mirada para enfocarla en mis manos entrelazadas.

-Si hubiera demorado un poco más en llegar… te hubiera perdido, mi señor… para siempre –murmuré y no pude evitar que mi voz se escuchara quebrada y conmovida-. Prefiero irme yo a Sukhavati, yo, que no soy más que una niña testaruda y torpe a privar a todo un pueblo de un gran señor como lo eres tú.

Una de sus manos recorrió mis cabellos y bajó hasta posarse en mi barbilla, allí ejerció la presión suficiente como para indicarme que levantara el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa sincera iluminaba su semblante.

-Gracias –dijo con profunda emoción-, gracias por salvar mi vida y con ello, darme la posibilidad de compartir la tuya.

No respondí, cerré mis ojos y bajé mi cabeza para ocultarme ante de su escrutinio. Mi esposo estaba a salvo, lo había visto y había comprobado que yo era importante para él, quizá tanto como él lo era para mí, pero estaba segura que de un momento a otro, eso cambiaría. La batalla por el dominio de Nerima había concluido y yo volvía a mi realidad. Sabía que una vez de vuelta en el castillo, debía enfrentarme a mi esposo y finalmente, revelarle toda la verdad sobre mi engaño. Entonces, él tendría dos opciones, quitarme la vida con sus propias manos o dejar que se la ofreciera por propia voluntad. La última opción me agradaba mucho más que la primera, ya que tendría la opción de demostrarle una vez más que no temía morir por él.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y luego de la sorpresa inicial que esto me causó, mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente al sentirme estrechada con fuerza por los brazos de mi señor.

-Creí perderte –susurró cerca de mi oído-, cuando te vi caer del caballo no sabía quien eras, pero al descubrir que mi arquero salvador no era otra que mi joven esposa y que se encontraba malherida en tierra, pensé que me moría.

Para ese entonces, mis ojos habían dejado escapar las lágrimas de alegría y tristeza que habían contenido. Ambos sentimientos, tan distintos uno del otro se conjugaban en perfecta armonía dentro de mi oprimido corazón.

-No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Akane. No vuelvas a exponer tu preciosa vida en una estupidez como una batalla provocada por orgullo y rivalidades entre señores idiotas que creen que matándose unos a otros lograrán sus mezquinos objetivos.

El sollozo ahogado que escapó de mis labios logró alertarle. Me separó de sí y me observó con preocupación.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No –logré articular controlando la emoción en mi voz-. No mi señor, el daño me lo hice yo misma y no medí las consecuencias.

La tierna mirada que me dedicó me hizo comprender que seguramente pensaba que yo hablaba de mi impetuosa participación en el final de la batalla y en mi posterior caída del caballo, pero sólo yo sabía que mis palabras se referían al daño que yo misma le había provocado a mi joven corazón, el daño que todavía le estaba haciendo y que finalmente, terminaría por arrebatarme la vida.

No pudo seguir hablando, yo tampoco porque un jinete al trote llegó a nuestro lado desmontando precipitadamente.

Vi al comandante Hibiki avanzar hasta donde nos encontrábamos, tan sorprendido como asustado.

-Mi señor –dijo posando una rodilla en tierra e inclinando su cabeza reverencialmente, la forma en que los guerreros se prosternaban en el campo de batalla-. Señora Saotome.

Me sorprendió su saludo y sólo contesté con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señor –continuó Hibiki-, han enviado un emisario, dice que el señor Kuno quiere reunirse para pactar una tregua.

-Una tregua –rió mi esposo al tiempo que se ponía en pie y me tomaba en sus brazos, tal y como si yo fuera una pequeña niña. Debo reconocer que me sentí desfallecer, no por los efectos que todavía pudieran tener sobre mí la caída del caballo, sino por la cercanía de ese hombre al cual adoraba-. Ése idiota quiere pactar una tregua, cuando fue él quien inició todas las hostilidades.

-Entonces qué harás, ¿seguirás luchando contra el clan Kuno? –inquirió Hibiki avanzando al lado de mi señor.

-No –contestó mi esposo tajantemente.

Se detuvo frente al monje que se había encargado de ser mi custodio y le observó de forma implacable. El monje había permanecido prosternado y sin moverse desde que el señor Saotome hubiera ido a mi encuentro.

Debo reconocer que sentí lástima por el joven, yo lo había desobedecido y casi había pagado con su vida por aquella acción. Él había sido amable y comprensivo conmigo y yo había traicionado su confianza.

-Incorpórate Shinnosuke.

El joven monje obedeció de inmediato y enfrentó la mirada gélida que le dedicó el señor de Nerima. Yo lo observé por unos momentos, avergonzada por mi accionar y temerosa de su reacción.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad –sentenció mi señor-. Volverás al castillo escoltando a mi esposa, velarás día y noche por ella y atenderás a todas sus necesidades. Acaba de tener una caída bastante peligrosa, así que lo primero que harás será conseguir un palanquín para que regrese al castillo de una forma más segura y apropiada. También traerás contigo a un médico, quiero que mi esposa sea atendida con prontitud.

-Sí, mi señor.

Me sorprendió la decisión de mi esposo ya que él sabía bien que no me gustaba viajar en palanquín, pero más me sorprendió la marcialidad con la que el monje contestó y pareció acatar las órdenes del señor Saotome.

-Ryoga, quiero que le digas a Sentaro que necesito su ayuda para brindarle protección a la señora Saotome.

-Sí –asintió Hibiki.

-Mi señor –se atrevió a hablar el monje-, me tomé la libertad de traer a algunos hombres de la escolta personal de la señora Tendo.

-De igual forma no me parece que sea suficiente, Sentaro y algunos de sus hombres los acompañarán hasta el castillo.

-¿No confías en mí, Ranma? –preguntó el monje con desazón.

Mi señor no contestó, acomodó mi peso entre sus brazos y avanzó en dirección a la arboleda. Yo no fui capaz de interferir, por mi culpa él desconfiaba del monje guerrero, su amigo de la infancia. Yo había roto la amistad entre ambos y no sabía cómo reparar el daño.

Cuando llegamos a la sombra de los frondosos árboles, mi esposo me bajó con sumo cuidado y depositó mi cuerpo dolorido cerca del tronco de un añoso cedro. Permaneció arrodillado y en silencio a mi lado, sólo observándome minuciosamente.

-Tu amigo no tiene la culpa, mi señor –dije enfocando mis ojos en la figura del monje quien ya había montado y se disponía a partir del campo de batalla, seguramente para cumplir con la orden de conseguir un médico y un molesto palanquín-. Nadie más que yo es responsable de lo que sucedió.

-Es culpable de descuidar su puesto –contestó secamente-, debió estar alerta en todo momento. Ahora le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad para recuperar mi confianza, otro daimyö le hubiera quitado la vida a pesar de las suplicas de su esposa.

-Los otros daimyös suelen ser unos idiotas –contesté despreocupadamente, buscando con mi mirada a mi doncella.

Sonreí ampliamente con la imagen que pude presenciar, Ukyo se encontraba de pie frente a un preocupado comandante de caballería. Ella se merecía ser feliz y yo esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera conseguirlo junto al señor Hibiki, aunque pensar en que así sucedería me hacía recordar la mentira en la que estaba fundada mi unión con el señor de Nerima.

-No sabes cómo extrañé esa sonrisa todos estos días.

Las palabras de mi señor me devolvieron a la realidad. Di vuelta el rostro y le observé sorprendida, recién entonces pude detenerme a contemplarlo con detenimiento.

Su semblante demacrado y sucio denotaba cansancio, su impecable armadura se encontraba sucia, embarrada y ensangrentada y uno de sus brazos estaba siendo teñido por un espeso líquido carmesí. Estaba herido y yo me había olvidado por completo de aquello.

-Estás herido –dije alarmada tratando de acercar mi mano a su brazo, pero él me detuvo tomándome firmemente del antebrazo.

-Es sólo un rasguño, nada de importancia.

-Pero…

-Akane –me interrumpió adquiriendo ese tono de voz serio con el que me hablaba cuando quería decirme algo importante-, quiero que esta vez le obedezcas a tu esposo. Quiero que hagas el viaje de regreso al castillo en compañía de mis hombres y que por nada te expongas nuevamente como lo hiciste hoy.

Asentí en silencio, conmovida por lo que acababa de descubrir. El hombre al que amaba me correspondía de igual forma, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y los cerré para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad. Sería tan fácil dejar que todo siguiera como estaba, sería tan fácil continuar disfrutando de ese cariño que no me pertenecía.

Me quedaba un largo camino hasta el castillo y me hice la promesa que decidiría durante aquel trayecto si seguir engañando a mi señor y disfrutando de todas sus atenciones, o decir la verdad de una vez por todas y partir al encuentro de mi madre.

El leve contacto de los dedos de mi esposo con la piel de mi rostro me sacó de mis pensamientos y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con esos maravillosos ojos azulados que me hechizaron desde el primer momento en que los vi de cerca. Fue entonces cuando pude recordarlo y sonreí melancólicamente.

-Fue aquí, ¿verdad?

Me observó sin comprender. Seguí hablando ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de mi señor.

-Fue aquí donde nos vimos por primera vez. Al centro del valle se detuvo la caravana y el señor de Nerima apareció acompañado por diez de sus hombres desde este mismo bosquecillo.

Sonrió tiernamente y asintió ante mis palabras.

-Y la señora Tendo apareció frente a mí como una diosa montada en su caballo blanco –dijo con seguridad-. Sí, fue en este lugar.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, yo recordando aquel encuentro que había marcado mi destino y quizá él rememorando el mismo episodio hasta que su semblante cambió nuevamente. A su rostro volvió ese gesto implacable y desafiante. Se llevó las manos a su cuello y pude apreciar cómo se despojaba del jade que yo le había dado durante nuestra despedida.

-Debo irme –dijo entregándome el colgante-. Kuno ha de estar esperando por mí y entre más rápido pactemos la tregua, menos tardaré en volver junto a mi esposa.

Cerré mi mano alrededor de la piedra y bajé la mirada, otra amarga despedida del hombre que amaba y yo no quería que eso sucediera. No, lo que yo quería era permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir una vez más, dejar que el daimyö cumpliera con la misión para la cual había sido designado por los dioses.

-¿Puedo confiar en que volverás al castillo?

-Puedes, mi señor –contesté de forma sumisa.

-¿En el palanquín? –sonreí ante la pregunta y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-En el palanquín –asentí-, haré todo el camino en el fastidioso palanquín.

-Bien –dijo levantándose con agilidad-, enviaré a tu doncella para que te haga compañía hasta que Shinnosuke vuelva. Mis hombres te resguardarán y cuando el monje llegue, partirán de inmediato.

-Así será –contesté.

-Espérame en el castillo, Akane, muy pronto volveremos a vernos.

-Sí.

Se dio media vuelta y lo vi avanzar con total seguridad y desplante hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Ukyo. Mi doncella corrió a mi lado y de pronto me vi rodeada de guerreros que componían mi escolta, pero a mí nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor me importaba, mis ojos estaban fijos en la figura cada vez más difusa del señor Saotome. Se alejaba de mi una vez más, internándose en el campo de batalla. Suspiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos y apoyé mi espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol que me cobijaba.

-¿Estás bien, mi señora?

Asentí sonriendo levemente ante la pregunta de mi fiel amiga, no quería abrir mis ojos, no quería contemplar aquel valle porque sabía que al hacerlo, él ya no estaría frente a mí y lo único que vería sería el horrible espectáculo de la muerte. A mis oídos llegaba claramente la constante y escalofriante melodía que entonaban los moribundos y malheridos guerreros que habían caído a manos del enemigo. Rogué para que el monje se apresurara en llegar y pudiéramos salir de aquel lugar. Me obligué a reponerme y abrí mis ojos nuevamente, yo había hecho todo por estar allí y ahora no podía flaquear dejando que mis emociones me desbordaran.

-Sí, Ukyo –contesté finalmente-, ahora que lo vi y estuve a su lado estoy bien.

-Pensé que acabaría conmigo y con el monje –dijo mi doncella mientras se acercaba mas a mi lado y con delicadeza acomodaba mis cabellos con sus finas manos.

-Él es diferente a todos los daimyös que hemos conocido –dije suavemente.

-Sí y por eso mi señora le ama.

No contesté, no tenía para qué confirmar algo que resultaba evidente.

-Debes descansar, Akane –continuó diciendo mi doncella cambiando rápidamente de tema-, la caída que tuviste fue bastante fea.

-Pero me siento bien –rebatí-, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco ser, lo sabes Ukyo.

Ella sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el monje regresaba con un palanquín con sus cuatro porteadores y un señor mayor quien se apresuró en desmontar del caballo y dirigió sus pasos hasta donde yo le esperaba.

Luego de un minucioso examen efectuado dentro del palanquín para que pudiera tener algo de privacidad, el médico concluyó que sólo había perdido el conocimiento momentáneamente producto del golpe y que no tenía absolutamente nada más, aparte del dolor en ciertas partes del cuerpo por la forma en que había caído al suelo.

Dijo que mis instintos habían logrado hacer que el golpe no fuese tan grave y que el terreno blando a causa de las últimas lluvias había amortiguado el golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo se resintiera escasamente. Un buen descanso y una mezcla de hierbas medicinales que debía tomar cada cierto tiempo fue lo único que recetó.

Luego se despidió amablemente y partió rápidamente al campamento desde donde lo habían traído diciendo que había muchos heridos que atender en aquel lugar.

Shinnosuke le hizo jurar por su vida que lo que decía respecto a mi estado de salud era verdad y antes de que el amable doctor emprendiera su camino, lo vi amenazarle con buscarlo y acabar con él si a mí me sucedía algo producto del golpe. El médico lo observó desafiante al tiempo que volvía a jurar que yo no tenía nada más que unos cuantos rasguños a causa del golpe y que había otros seres humanos que se estaban muriendo en el campamento.

Me sentí realmente mal al contemplar la escena; el médico tenía razón, había perdido tiempo valioso examinándome mientras había guerreros que agonizaban por heridas graves que realmente necesitaban atención. Entendía los temores del monje ya que la furia del señor Saotome si a mí me sucedía algo malo sería tremenda. Cerré la lona que hacía las veces de puerta del palanquín y recosté mi cansado cuerpo en el asiento.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuché una voz masculina y susurrante que pedía mi autorización para abrir la portezuela del palanquín. Reconocí la voz de inmediato y di mi autorización.

-Señora Saotome…

-Déjame hablar a mí –le interrumpí sin atreverme a mirarlo de frente-. Creo… No, estoy segura que te debo una disculpa –dije con firmeza, aunque el temblor en mi voz delataba mi nerviosismo-. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que debí permanecer en el castillo y que te puse en peligro cuando lo único que tú querías era protegerme. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero…

-No, mi señora –interrumpió él-. No te disculpes, yo sabía que algo así sucedería porque eres joven y estás enamorada.

Levanté mi rostro y lo observé con sorpresa, el monje me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos adquirieron una luminosidad que antes no había visto.

-¿Entonces tú… sabías que trataría de escapar?

-No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de los planes de quienes son asignados a mi protección –contestó de forma divertida-. Las estaba esperando junto a tres hombres de mi confianza a las afueras del castillo la noche en que escaparon. Luego me dediqué a seguirlas muy de cerca, tú y tu doncella se expusieron bastante por lo que no podía dejarlas sin protección, pero debía asegurarme de que no se percataran de mi presencia en los alrededores. Detuve a los hombres que envió Happosai tras ustedes y me mantuve cerca hasta el final, dispuesto a ir en tu ayuda en el momento que fuera necesario. Para mi sorpresa y tu fortuna, ese momento nunca llegó. Mi único error fue no anticipar la embestida del despreciable Taro.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunté, todavía impresionada por el relato que acababa de escuchar-, ¿conoces a quien me atacó?

Shinnosuke suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

-Es el hombre que asesinó al padre de Ranma –dijo con amargura-. Él jamás lo ha perdonado, pero no puede hacerle daño si no es durante una batalla, va en contra de los principios de tu esposo el asesinar por venganza. Además, Taro es uno de los hombres más importantes del clan Kuno y sabes que cuentan con la protección del shōgun, desafiarlo sin motivo significaría romper la precaria alianza con el shögunato… y también con el emperador.

-Entiendo.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento, creo que para ambos había resultado fructífera esa conversación.

-Señora Saotome, debo darte las gracias –dijo de pronto el joven que permanecía frente a mí-, de no haber llegado a tiempo, el señor de Nerima estaría muerto… Gracias por salvar la vida de un hombre tan valioso, gracias por salvar a mi amigo.

No supe qué contestar, el señor Saotome había estado a punto de asesinar al hombre que tenía en frente y que me agradecía por haberle salvado la vida a su amigo. Nuevamente sentí ese sentimiento de culpa por haber roto aquella unión, ahora mas sabiendo que en todo momento yo y mi doncella fuimos protegidas por nuestro guardián.

-Bien, te traje esto para que viajes con comodidad –dijo extendiendo un sencillo kimono de toscos colores-. Es todo cuanto pude conseguir, es la ropa que me facilitó un jovencito del campamento, pero servirá para que dejes de usar esa incómoda y pesada armadura.

-Gracias –contesté recibiendo las prendas.

-Partiremos en cuanto estés lista, señora Saotome.

-Sí.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida ante los últimos acontecimientos y me costó reaccionar para entender que debía apresurarme en cambiar mi indumentaria. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque mi fiel compañera llegó a mi lado y comenzó a despojarme de la armadura que llevaba para luego vestir las ropas que me había entregado el monje, mientras me hablaba de todo un poco tratando de hacerme sonreír, pero lo cierto es que yo no le estaba prestando la menor atención a lo que me decía Ukyo.

No, en mi cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas y más vueltas las palabras de Shinnosuke, las de mi señor y mis propios pensamientos. Era cierto, yo estaba enamorada, de eso no había duda, pero no podía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí. Tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad y todo mi mundo se desplomaría a mis pies.

-Sería la mujer más feliz si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, Ukyo. Volver al momento en que padre me envió como compañera de viaje de Kasumi. Entonces le diría que no, que a Nabiki le correspondería venir y todo esto se hubiera evitado. Yo seguiría con mi vida tranquila en Kyoto y jamás hubiera conocido al señor Saotome, jamás hubiera mentido y jamás me hubiera enamorado de él.

-Los dioses siempre tienen nuestro destino trazado, mi señora. Te aseguro que tarde o temprano te hubieras encontrado con el señor Saotome y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

-No.

-Sí –rebatió Ukyo con dulzura-. Hay personas que están destinadas a odiarse, así como hay otras que están destinadas a amarse. Pase lo que pase y en cualquier circunstancia, así será porque los dioses han dispuesto que así sea. En tu caso, fue tan evidente desde el primer momento en que te encontraste con el señor Saotome, que me cuesta creer que hace tan poco tiempo lo hayas aceptado.

No contesté, dejé que mi doncella terminara de arreglar mi atuendo y cuando lo hubo hecho, le pedí que informara al monje que me encontraba lista para partir.

Emprendimos la marcha de inmediato. Yo iba sola en el palanquín, ya que mi doncella montaba su caballo a un costado y Kyo iba muy cerca cargando la armadura que había utilizado para entrar en batalla.

Eran cinco o seis días los que tardaríamos en llegar al castillo, tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión respecto a mi unión con el señor Saotome.

Si creía en las palabras de Ukyo, tal vez sería mejor callar y dejar que mi señor tomase una decisión final cuando se enterara de la verdad por alguien que no fuera yo. Si así lo hacía, contaba con la ventaja de disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de mi esposo y del amor que cada vez se fortalecía en mi interior.

Sólo me hubiera gustado saber qué haría madre en mi lugar. Recordé el jade que mi señor me había devuelto y lo busqué dentro del palanquín, lo tomé entre mis manos y rogué en silencio por fortaleza y sabiduría, luego me lo colgué al cuello e intenté conciliar el sueño.

Quizás una vez llegando al castillo todo diera un vuelco y mis temores, inseguridades y malos presagios se esfumaran con la vuelta de mi señor.

Dejaría que los dioses decidieran una vez más mi destino.

* * *

La pareja de ancianos se encontraba uno frente al otro, ambos sentados y separados a una distancia de cinco o seis pasos.

Ambos permanecían en posición de meditación y aparentemente, sin intenciones de beber el té que se les había servido y que se enfriaba sobre la mesa que hacía las veces de pared divisoria entre ellos.

Para la anciana era evidente que su acompañante no se sentía cómodo en su presencia, pero debían hacer el esfuerzo de soportarse, por lo menos por esa noche. Ella debía acompañar a su joven señora asumiendo el rol que le hubiera correspondido al padre de ésta y él tendría que acompañar a su señor por ser el chambelán y primer guerrero en jerarquía y rango.

Así era el protocolo y por muy desagradable que fuera, debían cumplir con las normas.

-Debimos esperar un poco más –dijo de pronto Happosai, rompiendo el incómodo silencio de la habitación-, mi señor llegó tan sólo ayer del campo de batalla, no creo que esté repuesto del cansancio tanto físico como mental que librar una batalla significa.

-Fue él quien no quiso esperar –respondió Cologne-, mi señora hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no puede contradecir los deseos de su esposo.

-Ya lo hizo –rió el anciano golpeándose la rodilla en señal de burla-, o no recuerdas que escapó del castillo exponiendo su vida sólo para ir tras mi señor, sabiendo que él mismo le había prohibido que hiciera algo semejante.

-Es joven e impetuosa y creo que está enamorada.

-El estar enamorado no es motivo suficiente para desobedecer a las reglas y los códigos que nos han sido impuestos –rezongó Happosai frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche a su compañera.

-Lo había olvidado –respondió Cologne enfocando sus pequeños ojos en los de su anfitrión-, había olvidado lo importante que resulta para ustedes el respeto a los famosos códigos. Aun así, yo la entiendo y comparto su forma de enfrentarse a la vida, pero claro, alguien como el gran maestro Happosai, chambelán del clan Saotome, no comprende ni comprenderá jamás lo que puede llegar a hacer una mujer sólo por amor.

-Amor, amor, ese insulso sentimiento no sirve para nada más que para hacernos la vida insoportable.

-Comprendo por tus palabras que jamás te has enamorado.

Happosai permaneció en silencio por un momento, sólo mirando el rostro envejecido de aquella mujer que tanta incomodidad había despertado en él apenas la viera ingresar al castillo acompañando a la señora Tendo. Suspiró audiblemente y luego contestó.

-Sólo una vez –reconoció-, puedo decir que sólo una vez conocí ese sentimiento.

-Y lo dejaste escapar porque así lo dictaban los antiguos preceptos, porque así lo pedían tus famosos códigos de honor ¿No es verdad… Happy?

El anciano chambelán abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue como si un manto que hasta ese momento mantuviera oculta a la mujer que tenía enfrente cayera al suelo dejándole apreciar con claridad ese rostro por tantos años olvidado.

-Soy yo –asintió Cologne con seriedad-, soy la misma niña que llegó con sus padres y hermanos desde el continente defendiendo por obligación la bandera del Gran Jan y que fue derrotada por las tropas del emperador de Je-pen-kuo con la ayuda del viento y que luego, tras quedar huérfana fue capturada y entregada al poderoso clan Saotome en calidad de dorei. Esa niña creció y se enamoró de uno de los más valientes y fuertes guerreros de clan, un joven apuesto y sencillo que sin embargo, la despreció cuando se enteró de que no podría ascender en jerarquía si mantenía un romance con una esclava extranjera, por tanto, no dudó en convencer al antiguo señor que la esclava sería un buen regalo por el nacimiento de la hija de uno de sus aliados –Cologne hizo una pausa y se llevó la taza de té ya frío a los labios para beber un sorbo-. La muchacha nunca entendió por qué su amado guerrero había hecho aquello hasta hoy, que vuelve a comprobar que para él, los códigos ancestrales son lo más importante en la tierra.

-Ku-Lohn –dijo Happosai sin entonación.

-Ya no soy tan joven ¿verdad? –contestó Cologne observando sus manos marchitas por el paso de los años-. Afortunadamente, la familia que recibió el regalo de parte de tu antiguo señor me transformó en algo más que en una esclava y pude disfrutar de un poco de cariño, algo que se me había negado durante toda mi vida.

-Yo… no sabía que…

-Y nadie más debe saberlo, maestro Happosai –interrumpió la anciana de forma decidida.

Happosai iba a retomar la conversación, pero unos gritos llamándolo con desesperación hicieron que se olvidase de todo lo que lo rodeaba y se dirigiera corriendo en la dirección desde donde provenía el llamado.

Cologne dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se puso en pie y siguió a Happosai con calma y resignación.

* * *

Me sentía impaciente e inquieto. Luego de casi un mes de no haber visto el castillo, me encontraba en su interior, vestido con un traje de ceremonia y experimentando esa mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo característicos al enfrentar una situación para la que me sentía preparado pero no por ello, confiado en que resultaría bien.

Había llegado el día anterior desde el campo de batalla con todo el contingente que me había acompañado en la lucha y desde entonces, no había parado la actividad.

Parecía como si el dominio entero se hubiera volcado a las calles, vitoreando y alentando a sus guerreros, ésos que llegaban victoriosos y rebosantes de orgullo por haber vencido al clan Kuno en batalla.

Todavía recordaba las tediosas e infructuosas primeras negociaciones con el señor Kuno. Un ser tan estúpido como él no debería ostentar el título de daimyö.

En un principio me pareció divertido el que se obstinara en retribuirme en algo para que abandonara la lucha, pero luego, cuando a través de su enviado me expuso que ése algo sería el sacrificio de sus generales, la aversión, el repudio y el rencor hacia un hombre que había provocado una lucha sumiendo a su pueblo y al mío en el dolor de las perdidas humanas irreparables y que quería pagar todas esas vidas desperdiciadas con otras que no eran la suya me pareció una actitud de lo más cobarde, insensata, insensible y totalmente contra todos los preceptos que nos imponían los antiguos códigos.

Yo había renunciado desde que acabara la batalla al cobro de cabezas, a pesar de que sabía que habían muerto importantes personajes del bando contrario, así que el que Kuno me ofreciera la vida de sus hombres me enfureció todavía más. Si había alguien que tenía que practicar el seppuku en retribución y muestra de humildad, así como para lavar el deshonor que significaba la derrota, ése alguien debía ser Tatewaki Kuno, pero claro, era Kuno y él no cometería el seppuku sólo por haber perdido una batalla. No, cómo renunciar a su preciosa aunque miserable vida.

Además, él sabía que yo no era un daimyö normal, por decirlo de alguna forma. Estoy seguro que conocía de antemano las acciones que llevaría a cabo. Jamás lo perseguiría hasta darle muerte, como hubiera hecho otro señor al saberse vencedor, tampoco destrozaría su pueblo para apropiarme de sus tierras o tomaría rehenes valiosos para asegurar la paz entre ambos clanes, él lo sabía y se aprovecharía de ello.

Así, el encuentro entre el emisario resguardado por una serie de guerreros Kuno y nosotros se produjo al centro del campo de batalla.

El hombre se presentó temeroso, lo había visto en alguna ocasión anterior pero me sorprendió que Kuno lo enviase a negociar.

Hikaru Gosunkugui era una persona demasiado extraña, misteriosa e impredecible como para confiar en él. De aspecto siempre enfermo, rostro enjuto y ceniciento, vestía unas ropas extrañas, mezcla kimono y mezcla túnica.

Había sabido que además de consejero de Kuno, el sujeto que permanecía frente a mí como una comadreja asustada se dedicaba a otros menesteres. Por supuesto eran rumores que no habían sido confirmados nunca, pero el que dijeran que el extraño personaje era una especie de hechicero me tenía algo nervioso y en alerta.

Afortunadamente nada ocurrió durante el tiempo que tardaron las negociaciones, él recibía mi respuesta y regresaba al lado de su señor una vez que escuchaba mis demandas. Desde un principio le hice saber que yo no transaría mi condición para hacer efectiva la tregua que el señor Kuno solicitaba.

Mi única condición era que el mismo Kuno se presentara ante mí, me ofreciera sus disculpas y prometiera que no desafiaría nuevamente al señor de Nerima. Sí, sabía que lo que estaba solicitando era improbable y acaso imposible, pero verle la cara al idiota, pidiendo perdón y humillándose para no verse despojado de su vida y sus bienes era una dulce recompensa para mí.

Así fue como a la hora del mono y después de tres días de negociaciones, el idiota se presento ante mí, con su armadura impecable, sin un rasguño, totalmente limpio, sin muestras de cansancio y un sequito de veinte hombres malhumorados resguardándole. Todos fueron recibidos por la postura y el aplomo implacable de mis propios hombres. Ningún guerrero Saotome confiaba en los hombres del clan Kuno, así que conocía sus aprensiones.

Ryoga se encontraba a mi lado; del otro lado, el extranjero que había salvado mi vida luchando a mi lado y más atrás, todos los guerreros Saotome que me habían acompañado y servido en la desgastante batalla.

Creo que fue más placentero para todos ellos que para mí el ver bajar lentamente de su corcel al señor Kuno y avanzar acompañado por el señor Gosunkugui hasta quedar de frente a mí y decir las palabras que todavía permanecen frescas e intactas en mi memoria.

"_El señor Saotome solicita una disculpa formal de mi parte para pactar la tregua de nuestros clanes, yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerla. Señor Saotome, te pido me perdones por mi atrevimiento al querer arrebatarte por la fuerza de las armas lo que… lo que te pertenece por… derecho."_

La forma titubeante hacia el final de su discurso me hizo comprender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que decía por obligación para conseguir la tregua que salvaría su miserable vida y la vida de toda su gente.

Juro que si no hubiera sido porque estaba dispuesto a no derramar mas sangre innecesariamente, hubiese desenfundado a kibö y hubiera dejado que el filo del acero separara esa elegante y perfumada cabeza que se inclinaba ante mí, pidiendo mi perdón.

"_El señor Kuno debe admitir que fue su responsabilidad el que ambos clanes terminaran enfrentándose, así que no tendrá otra opción que la de retirar de inmediato a sus guerreros y dirigirlos hacia su dominio. Yo, como señor de Nerima, no le exijo nada más que la retirada de toda su gente, incluyendo la de sus aliados y la no provocación o el intento de incurrir en un nuevo enfrentamiento."_

Ahora me divierte el recuerdo de aquel sermón, pero más que mis palabras lo que me causó gracia fue la expresión furibunda y ofendida de Kuno, él, acostumbrado a vanagloriarse de su poder, su riqueza y su apostura ante cualquiera, inclusive ante el mismísimo emperador, no debía serle grato tener que acatar sumisamente mis condiciones y órdenes; las órdenes de un bastardo, debe haber pensado.

El resto sucedió muy rápido, intercambiamos unas cuantas frases más y nos despedimos formalmente con una profunda reverencia, luego dejamos que nuestros hombres siguieran las negociaciones. Kuno se retiró al galope del lugar, tal y como había llegado y yo me devolví a la tienda, debía prepararme para regresar al castillo y no dejaba de pensar ni por un momento en Akane; rogaba porque estuviera bien en la seguridad y comodidad del castillo.

Ryoga pactó un no despreciable tributo a modo de compensación por el daño causado al dominio de Nerima en perdidas tanto materiales como humanas, muchas mujeres quedarían sin la protección de sus esposos, hijos o padres, así que bien podíamos utilizar los recursos de Kuno para darles algo de tranquilidad a aquellas familias.

Durante al camino de vuelta, Ryoga me fue relatando todos los por menores de su encuentro con Gosunkugui, además de lo que había averiguado gracias a la intervención de Mousse. Ese joven extranjero estaba demostrando ser de mucha utilidad y lentamente se iba ganando mi confianza, pero por sobre todo, la confianza del hombre más suspicaz que yo hubiera conocido jamás, mi comandante de caballería, Ryoga Hibiki.

Fue gracias a Mousse que nos enteramos que el señor Kuno se había unido con Satori y Sanzenin prácticamente obligándoles a hacerlo ya que éstos tenían una deuda con él debido a su favorable intervención ante el shōgun y el emperador respecto de unas deudas y los privilegios de sus tierras. También supimos que Kuno había sabido de mi unión matrimonial en el templo del ruiseñor y que justamente por eso había decidido atacar, tratando de sorprenderme. Debió sentirse pésimo al comprobar que su plan no había tenido el éxito esperado.

Luego de aquella reunión regresamos al castillo, a casa, no sin antes dejar un fuerte contingente custodiando las fronteras, porque una cosa era pactar una tregua y otra muy distinta, confiar en un ser traicionero y vengativo como Tatewaki Kuno.

Así que después de asegurarnos de que todo quedaría bien custodiado, emprendimos el viaje de regreso. Fue entonces cuando comencé a experimentar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que me acompaña hasta ahora, porque sabía muy dentro de mí lo que me esperaba y lo que se esperaba de mí una vez que llegase al castillo.

Ayer por la tarde ingresamos al pueblo y todos salieron a nuestro encuentro, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para observar el último piso del castillo, jamás me había parecido tan largo el camino hasta él y jamás había estado tan ansioso por llegar.

Ryoga me conoce bien, así que adivinó de inmediato mi angustia aliviando mi corazón al comunicarme que él podía hacerse cargo de todo y que yo debía dirigirme con prontitud al castillo.

Recuerdo haber sonreído en agradecimiento y haber partido al galope en el caballo prestado que habían predispuesto para mi uso personal luego de la perdida de mi corcel durante la batalla.

Cuando llegué a las cercanías del gran portón divisorio, lo primero que pude observar fue un tumulto de gente agolpada, esperando mi arribo y entre todos ellos, una silueta femenina que se destacaba de las demás no por los rasgos especiales que pudiera tener tales como el tamaño, la vestimenta o la fisonomía, sino porque mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y la reconoció mucho antes que mis ojos pudieran distinguirla con claridad.

Akane se encontraba de pie, sana y a salvo esperándome junto al resto de los habitantes del castillo. Bajé del caballo apresuradamente y todos se arrojaron al suelo como si fuesen briznas de hierba doblándose con la fuerza del viento; todos, excepto ella.

Permanecía en pie, observándome fijamente y con la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera tenido ocasión de observar en ese delicado rostro. Hizo el intento de imitar a los demás prosternándose a mis pies, pero yo ya había llegado a su lado y la acerqué de forma brusca a mi cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente después.

Me había hecho tanta falta y la había extrañado tanto que no iba a permitir que el protocolo interfiriera nuevamente en nuestro reencuentro. Hubiese querido que aquel abrazo se prolongara por la eternidad, pero mi chambelán siempre tan oportuno, me hizo recordar que estábamos a las puertas del castillo, frente a muchos testigos y que debía mantener la compostura.

Luego, todo fue un ir y venir de encuentros, reuniones y debates para recibir reportes y darlos. Happosai fue el primero en reclamarme por el comportamiento de mi esposa, aunque ya se había enterado por boca de Shinnosuke de toda la aventura y el desenlace de la intervención de mi esposa en el campo de batalla.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, de pie en esta habitación después de haber descansado con todas las comodidades la noche anterior y luego de haber disfrutado de una cena especialmente preparada para mí, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de saber que debo enfrentarme al momento que dejamos inconcluso la tarde en que uní mi vida con la de la señora Tendo.

Mi noche de bodas está próxima y jamás en mi vida había estado más nervioso. Dos golpecitos a mi puerta y una delicada voz me hicieron el anuncio de que ya todo está dispuesto. Es la señal que estaba esperando para dirigirme al cuarto que han preparado para nosotros, allí me espera mi joven esposa y yo quisiera saber si ella se siente tan nerviosa y ansiosa como yo.

Salí de la habitación y me interné por los pasadizos del castillo lentamente y con mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta indicada, sabía que Happosai y la anciana nodriza de mi esposa estarían cerca, seguramente a dos o tres habitaciones de la que compartiría con Akane, motivo suficiente como para sentir mayor inquietud. No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí de pie frente a la puerta corredera sin atreverme a abrirla, el hecho es que cuando logré reunir el valor para hacerlo, me maravilló la imagen que registraron mis ojos.

Mi joven esposa se encontraba sentada sobre sus talones, vestida con un fino y elegante kimono totalmente blanco sin ningún adorno, sus cabellos recogidos levemente y una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

_-"Se encuentra tan nerviosa como yo lo estoy" _

Me dije contemplándola a la luz amarillenta que emitían dos lámparas que se encontraban encendidas a distancia prudente.

No me fijé en el lecho ya que sería un nuevo aliciente para alentar mi nerviosismo, por tanto, busqué con la mirada y me enfoqué en el juego completo que permanecía frente a mi joven esposa para la preparación del té. Cerré lentamente la puerta tras de mí y pienso que como Akane viera que no avanzaba, me invitó a hacerlo con voz dulce y delicada.

-Mi señor, por favor –dijo extendiendo una de sus manos para indicarme que podía tomar asiento frente a ella.

Obedecí y me dediqué a observar cada movimiento que ella efectuaba para la preparación del brebaje. Era tan hermosa, tan joven y tan delicada que con cada movimiento que hacía, sentía que no podría controlar por más tiempo mis impulsos y esperar a que ella terminase con lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego, algo llamó mi atención y me alarmé.

-Akane –dije mientras observaba los delicados dedos de mi esposa temblar sin control ante mis ojos.

Luego, el recipiente resbaló de sus manos derramando la pasta verde que se había formado dentro, algo andaba mal y comencé a asustarme en serio. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella me había demostrado que compartía mis sentimientos, que me quería, no podía estar tan equivocado en mis apreciaciones cuando incluso se había arriesgado para salvarme la vida en la batalla, entonces, a qué le temía mi esposa.

-Lo siento… yo –se interrumpió y recogió el recipiente.

-Akane, mírame –exigí, lamentando enseguida haberlo hecho.

-No puedo –contestó con un hilo de voz-. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, mi señor, ya no.

-¿Por qué? –dije alejando por un momento el sentimiento de angustia que crecía en mi interior.

-Perdóname, perdona lo que hice pero debes saber que todo lo hice para salvar a mi gente. Merezco la muerte, lo sé. Sólo te pido que dejes volver a Kyoto a mis acompañantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? –inquirí cada vez más asustado.

Desconocía a la mujer asustada que permanecía con su rostro escondido y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo en actitud sumisa y suplicante.

-Yo… te mentí –dijo susurrando las palabras-, te mentí a ti y a todos en Nerima. Yo no soy quien debía casarse con el señor de Nerima, yo no era tu prometida, mi señor, no debía ser tu esposa y… usurpé el lugar de Kasumi Tendo, mi hermana mayor, tu verdadera prometida.

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, eso no podía ser cierto y no me podía suceder a mí. Engañado por una niña, engañado y deshonrado por esa niña que permanecía arrodillada frente a mí…

-¿Qué… dices? –mi voz se escuchó tan suave que dudé por un momento el haber puesto mi pregunta en palabras reales.

-Mi hermana mayor, Kasumi Tendo, era tu verdadera prometida –dijo controlando el llanto-, yo sólo debía acompañarla a desposarse y me quedaría durante los primeros meses, pero las cosas se complicaron y poco a poco fui… no quería hacerlo, pero fue mi única opción. Lo siento.

Un pesado silencio se instauró en la habitación que era interrumpido por los sollozos de la que hasta ese momento, creía mi esposa.

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro cayendo libremente al tatami y humedeciéndolo lentamente. En mi mente sólo se repetía una única palabra, traición.

Entre sollozos me contó lo que había sucedido con su hermana, la huída con el médico antes de llegar a Nerima, la decisión que había tomado ella al descubrirlo, las veces que había estado a punto de confesarme la verdad, toda la historia me parecía tan increíble que rogaba porque se tratara de un extraño sueño producto del cansancio después de la batalla y que de un momento a otro todo volviera a ser como hasta el día anterior, cuando la había visto de pie en la entrada al castillo, esperándome para brindarme la felicidad que estaba seguro, sólo ella podía entregarme, pero mi aspiración y esperanza se vino abajo cuando ella se prosternó totalmente y apartó sus cabellos, dejando la parte trasera de su cuello libre.

-Te ofrezco lo único que me pertenece por la afrenta que cometí en tu contra. Toma mi vida en compensación al engaño en que te envolví con el propósito de salvar la vida de mi hermana, de mi familia y de mi gente… es lo único que puedo darte para enmendar el grave error que cometí.

No podía reaccionar, no podía asimilar sus palabras, no podía creer que me hubiera engañado de esa manera, ella, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

La observé y descubrí que no la conocía, la niña que se encontraba frente a mí no era la misma de la cual me había enamorado, era una impostora que había jugado conmigo, burlándose de mis sentimientos y pisoteando mi orgullo y mi honor.

En ese momento sentí que todo el rencor, todo el odio y todo el resentimiento que no había sentido durante toda mi vida se reunía en mi corazón y lo volvía en contra de la joven temblorosa y arrodillada que tenía en frente.

Me puse en pie de un salto y no me importó volcar los utensilios para la preparación del té que habían permanecido frente a mí.

Sentí mi sable temblar en mi mano, la rabia me dominaba por completo y confieso que quise acabar con la vida de la única mujer que había logrado enamorarme perdidamente al punto de ignorar todos los códigos y protocolos.

Sería tan fácil para un daimyö como yo hacer un corte certero y preciso en aquel níveo cuello que se me presentaba sin reservas y quise hacerlo, en verdad sentí fuertemente el impulso de acabar allí mismo con la farsa…

Las lágrimas, agua salada que demostraba la debilidad del hombre y las cuales nunca en mi vida había derramado, comenzaron a escurrir libremente de mis ojos.

A mi mente volvieron las palabras que mi maestro me dedicara cuando conoció a la señora Tendo

_"Ten cuidado muchacho, sé de muchos guerreros que se dejan cegar por el amor, caen rendidos a los pies de una mujer y luego lo pierden todo por no poner atención a los verdaderos problemas de la vida."_

El anciano tenía razón y ahora sus palabras adquirían la veracidad de una profecía.

Observé a la impostora, arrodillada frente a mí, con su rostro al suelo, sus azulados cabellos cayendo en cascada escondiendo su semblante, la piel de su cuello expuesta al filo de kibö y el temblor en sus hombros y en todo su cuerpo.

Lloraba, al igual que yo lo hacía.

Me acerqué un par de pasos hacia ella, no intentó hacer ningún movimiento; enfoqué mi vista en kibö y el frío acero reflejó mis ojos en sus azulados destellos, le había desenfundado y quería alimentarse, el sable deseaba probar un poco de sangre.

Sonreí tristemente y lo hice, un corte certero que de inmediato comenzó a liberar el espeso y tibio líquido carmesí de la limpia herida.

Al tatami fueron cayendo las gotas que la piel abierta dejaba escapar copiosamente, una a una fueron manchando de rojo la alfombra de bambú, un rojo furioso e intensamente doloroso.

Bajé mi sable, había cumplido con el ritual dejando que por su afilada piel de acero templado corriera la sangre que solicitaba.

-Happosai –me escuché decir en alta voz con un tono grave y demandante-. ¡Happosai! ¡Ven acá, Happosai! –exigí gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

Momentos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y la figura de mi anciano chambelán y maestro se dibujó a contra luz en la entrada de la habitación. También pude ver a la anciana nodriza de la que había creído mi esposa tras él. No me importó.

Avancé con desgana hacia donde se encontraba el anciano mirándome de forma incrédula y me detuve a no más de tres pasos de él.

-Encárgate de ella, maestro –dije sin entonación-, de ella y de todos sus acompañantes.

-¿Encargarme? –cuestionó mi chambelán.

-Supongo que la anciana te puede explicar lo que sucede, yo no soy capaz de repetir la historia –respondí sin poder evitar la amargura en el tono de mi voz.

-Mi señor, tu mano, estás herido –se alarmó Happosai.

Seguramente recién se había percatado de que de mi palma izquierda manaba abundante sangre que manchaba el cuidado tatami en donde permanecíamos de pie.

-Esta herida… –dije sonriendo irónicamente mientras levantaba mi mano hasta la altura de mis ojos para examinar el limpio corte que atravesaba mi palma de lado a lado. La sangre tibia corrió por mi muñeca hasta mi antebrazo tiñendo rápidamente la seda del elegante kimono que vestía-, esta herida no es tan profunda como la que acabo de recibir allí dentro Happosai –terminé de decir enfocando mi mirada directamente en los ojos de la anciana que permanecía tras mi chambelán.

-¿Qué sucedió, mi señor? ¿Tu esposa está bien?

Fue como si me estrujaran el corazón al escuchar esa palabra. Mi esposa… una impostora.

-Ella está bien –contesté avanzando hacia el corredor.

-Mi señor…

-Sólo una cosa te voy a pedir, Happosai, cuando te revelen lo que sucedió… no –me interrumpí cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. No le hagas daño –dije finalmente de forma susurrante-. A pesar de todo, no quiero que le hagas daño… no podría soportarlo. Tomaré una decisión luego, ahora necesito salir de aquí.

-¿Dónde vas, mi señor?

Continué avanzando con la mirada perdida y el corazón muerto dentro de mi pecho.

-¡Ranma!

-Estaré bien, viejo, en la última torre –dije finalmente-. Lejos de ella estaré bien.

Comencé a avanzar cada vez más rápido, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, alejarme de la impostora y encontrar algo de paz.

La última habitación del castillo, la menos concurrida y la más alejada de todo y de todos sería un buen refugio para reponerme al duro golpe que había significado para mí el enterarme de que la niña testaruda que había robado mi corazón, mi razón y mi alma, la mujer a quien amaba por sobre todas las leyes humanas y divinas, aquella por quien moriría una y mil veces, me había traicionado cruelmente.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi destino y me encontré totalmente solo en la habitación más silenciosa del castillo, me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí y desde allí pude observar los plateados rayos de la luna bañar el valle de mi dominio, el dominio de Nerima por el cual había luchado durante toda mi vida.

Me desplomé sobre mis rodillas y permanecí sentado observando el paisaje nocturno. Las estrellas parpadeaban en la inmensidad del firmamento y por un momento quise estar junto a ellas, distante y lejos, en aquel lugar en donde el dolor, el odio y el amor no pudieran alcanzarme.

Y entonces y sin proponérmelo, comencé a llorar nuevamente, tal y como lo hubiera hecho un niño de pecho.

_-"Debí respetar mi juramento_ –pensé mientras sentía el tibio líquido correr por mis mejillas, humedeciendo mi piel y mojando mis ropas-, _nunca debí dejar que mi corazón flaqueara en la convicción de no enamorarme… nunca debí amarla porque ese maldito sentimiento debilita y empobrece el alma del guerrero. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no dudaría en acabar con su vida."_

Enfoqué mi vista en la luna menguante y un gruñido escapó de mis labios.

_-"Todavía puedo retractarme, todavía puedo olvidarla y alejarla de mi corazón_ –cerré mi puño derecho y descargué un fuerte golpe en la veranda, la cual se desastilló de inmediato al contacto de mi mano-. _Todavía puedo transformar este sentimiento en aversión"._

Observé mi mano izquierda ensangrentada, la herida ya estaba cicatrizando porque el corte no había sido profundo, rasgué la manga de mi kimono y con la suave tela, envolví mi mano. Exhalé un profundo suspiro y sequé mis mejillas húmedas.

-Todavía puedo odiarla –dije cerrando mi mano herida para contener la hemorragia.

Sí, todavía podía odiar a la mujer que momentos antes amaba tiernamente y con locura.

Bajo el manto negro de aquella noche hice un nuevo juramento poniendo a la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos. Yo, Ranma Saotome, señor de Nerima, transformaría el amor que sentía por mi esposa en profundo odio.

Sólo el tiempo y los dioses dirían si lo lograría, pero yo haría mi mayor esfuerzo por conseguir que ese juramento se cumpliera a cabalidad, no me sentía capaz de perdonar una traición, menos si la traidora era la persona más importante en mi vida.

Akane Tendo debía ser desterrada de mi corazón… aunque no así del dominio de Nerima.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Apuesto a que no se esperaban este desenlace al leer el título del capítulo. Lo siento por quienes esperaban algo más dulce pero, quienes leen mis historias saben que me encantan los momentos dramáticos ^^

¿Cómo seguirá todo esto?, paciencia, trataré de sacar el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible.

2.-Paso rápidamente a las palabras del capítulo:

- Gran Jan (o Gran Kan): Descendientes de la dinastía de Gengis Kan, unificador del imperio mongol. Gran Kan era el título de rango imperial que se le daba a los emperadores mongoles. Durante el siglo XIII hubo expediciones de los mongoles a Japón que tenían por objetivo detener el comercio entre japoneses y chinos, pero los mongoles fueron derrotados por los japoneses dos veces, gracias a la fortuita ayuda del clima (una tormenta acabó con la gran flota que había enviado el Gran Jan, Kublai Jan).

- Dorei: Término utilizado por los japoneses para indicar la condición de esclavo.

-Cobro de cabezas: El cobro de cabezas se refiere a la práctica de cercenar la cabeza del enemigo, embellecerla y luego, exhibirla (sí, algo que a nuestros ojos puede parecer incomprensible y barbárico, pero así era). Ahora, mientras más alto rango ostentaba el señor vencido, mayor motivo de orgullo y reconocimiento para el guerrero que le daba muerte.

-Seppuku: Ésta creo que no es desconocida pero de todas formas la explicaré. El seppuku se refiere al suicidio ritual japonés cometido en esa época por el guerrero voluntariamente u obligado por un daimyö o por el shögun. Tiene todo un simbolismo bastante interesante que no explicaré aquí porque no me parece necesario.

3.- Agradezco sinceramente y de todo corazón a quienes leen esta historia y esperan cada actualización. Sé que a veces tardo demasiado en actualizar pero en verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo por sacar adelante cada capítulo, así que gracias, muchas gracias por esperarlos ^^

A quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, mil gracias por haberlo hecho. A **Preust** (Gracias por el review ^^ Bueno, ya sabes qué sucedió con Akane. Tienes razón, Ranma se asemeja a Julio César, pienso que es porque siempre me han gustado los personajes que van de frente a la batalla, asumiendo todos los peligros que ello conlleva. Gracias por tus palabras, aquí seguiré escribiendo y tratando de acelerar las entregas. Un beso ^^), **MedicinaForense, lerinne, syndy, annkarem, Sonia, usaguitendo-saotome, Veruska, Arashi, kary14, IramAkane, Des, Yuna Lockheart, hitoki-chan, monyk **(Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en este desafío. Un beso y espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo ^^), **belli** (Mil gracias por el review ^^ Bueno, ya ves que trabajé mucho durante este fin de semana para subir el capi… y resultó esto que espero te siga gustando. Trataré de adelantar un poco más mis escritos, así que quién sabe si sorprendo con una nueva entrega muy pronto. Un beso y gracias por comentar ^^), **Hatoko Nara, Ranm .a .lways .OCD, Nia06, ELOWYN3, Sakura y Naomi Saotome, Sele, Marce, Sofi**, **Ifis** (Gracias por seguir comentando cada capítulo ^^ Más abajo te contesto más extenso ¿si? Un beso ^^), **Ranma y Akane Per Sempre, rosstock, Caro** y **Faby Sama**.

Gracias, gracias por seguir junto a mí y por dedicar minutos de su tiempo, primero a leer lo que escribo y luego a comentarlo, en verdad me hacen muy feliz.

4.- Un beso y un abrazo y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

Bueno Ifis, déjame decirte que no comparto eso de que lo que dices es irrelevante, al contrario, me parece demasiado importante lo que escribiste como para pasarlo por alto. Me complace saber que este escrito provoque un cuestionamiento acerca de un tema tan complejo como la guerra y no porque me enorgullezca de conseguirlo, sino porque es uno de los aspectos que yo misma me he cuestionado muchas veces al escribir esta historia. Por eso quise escribirla con tanto realismo, para tratar de abordar una temática siempre presente en la historia de la humanidad (lamentablemente). Desde que el hombre habita la tierra han existido las diferencias de pensamiento o credos, así que es, hasta cierto punto, entendible pero NO justificable el enfrentamiento armado. Yo no soy quién para juzgar los motivos que tienen tales o cuales naciones para pelearse entre ellas, pero si de algo estoy segura es que la guerra no es la solución a un conflicto porque, a fin de cuentas, quien siempre resulta perdedor es el inocente, la persona común que se ve envuelta en las odiosidades de otros… lamentablemente han pasado siglos y seguirán pasando más y el ser humano parece que no logrará entenderlo nunca. No me considero pacifista ni mucho menos, pero el hecho de comprobar que todavía hay muertes y países devastado porque sólo algunos piensan que el mejor camino para resolver X problema es destruir al de al lado, es algo que me llena de tristeza e impotencia. Como ves, no tan sólo quienes leen esta historia se cuestionan temas tan importantes y delicados, su autora también lo hace y creo que con una persona que me lo haya expresado (en este caso, tú) ya me siento satisfecha. Una última cosa, nunca sientas que lo que dices no es relevante, al menos no conmigo, porque para mí, hasta una única palabra que me deje alguien escrita en un review tiene especial importancia, así que de verdad, muchas gracias por expresar lo que piensas de esta historia y de lo que te produce el leerla, haces a esta autora extremadamente feliz y le indicas que lo que quiere entregar esta siendo recepcionado con claridad.

Un beso, que estés muy bien y nos encontramos en un nuevo capítulo ^^


	11. De temores, dolores y amores

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**"De temores, dolores y amores vive el ser humano"**

Permanecía sentado sobre sus rodillas en una clara posición de meditación en el salón principal del gran castillo de su propiedad, aquel que daba directo a uno de los más esplendidos jardines interiores.

La paz que parecía emanar del cuidado jardín no había logrado serenar en absoluto el alma del hombre que parecía meditar frente a un altar especialmente trasladado por un par de lacayos hasta el gran salón del castillo.

El señor del castillo había ordenado trasladar el pesado objeto hasta ese preciso lugar por ser una de las habitaciones que más le confortaban y además, porque creía que en aquél jardín en particular, se producía una extraña conexión con su fallecida esposa.

Así pues, pasaba largos periodos sentado sobre sus rodillas frente al altar, con las manos sobre sus flexionadas piernas sosteniendo las cuentas con las que recitaba los mantras elevando sus suplicas a los dioses y quemando incienso tras incienso.

Sus sirvientes habían recibido órdenes de no molestarle durante el tiempo que pasaba meditando y rogando por soluciones a un problema que veía cada vez más gigantesco y difícil de resolver, por lo que nadie se atrevía a hablarle durante esas largas jornadas ya que, conocida por todos los habitantes del castillo era la cólera de su señor al desobedecer una orden.

Una breve y difusa sonrisa se dibujó en el tenso semblante del señor del castillo al pensar en el temor que despertaban sus actos y palabras en su servidumbre; si tan sólo supieran todos ellos el inmenso temor que su alma albergaba en ese preciso momento; si supieran la angustia en la que vivía sumergido desde que se enterara de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas; si conocieran las desesperanzadoras noticias que lo mantenían en ese estado de tensión y alerta constante, entonces no temerían por el castigo que él pudiera darles por desobedecer sus órdenes.

No, todos ellos temerían por sus vidas al comprender que de una u otra forma, estaban cercados.

El destino de todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraba pendiendo del más fino y delicado hilo de seda. Sí, porque el gran guerrero que él mismo había convertido en parte de su familia al entregarle a una de sus hijas no había dado señales de hostilidad, pero en cualquier momento podía hacerlo, ya que sería una insensatez y una vana fantasía el aferrarse a la esperanza de que un guerrero tan renombrado y afamado como lo era el señor de Nerima, fuera a quedarse tranquilo en sus tierras al conocer la verdad acerca del engaño que había sufrido a manos de su hija mayor.

No, todas las probabilidades y las conjeturas que había hecho hasta ese momento le hacían llegar a la misma conclusión, el señor de Nerima solicitaría ayuda, seguramente al Shogün para lavar su honra y entonces, todos estarían perdidos y la familia Tendo se extinguiría para siempre.

Apretó con fuerza los parpados de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados e inmediatamente una profunda y marcada línea apareció en su frente e hizo que su entrecejo se arrugara de una forma bastante peculiar.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco y tras repetir en voz muy baja uno de los mantras que recitaba, su mente volvió a transportarlo a la lejana tierra de Edo. En alguna parte de esas tierras debían de estar sus tres hijas.

Kasumi, quien lo había decepcionado y deshonrado. Nunca hubiera esperado que justamente ella se comportase de aquella manera tan impropia para una dama de la Corte Imperial y en ese momento debía estar lejos, muy lejos del alcance de todos quienes podrían sancionar su comportamiento, viviendo su inadmisible idilio con ese médico que seguramente la había seducido con su ingenio y talento.

Sí, la culpa de todo la tenía el médico a quien él mismo había dado toda su confianza, y ahora Kasumi, la serena y amable Kasumi estaba perdida para él, como mujer, como instrumento y también como hija.

Movió bruscamente su mandíbula haciendo que su boca adoptara una extraña y grotesca mueca que desapareció tan rápido como se había instalado y tras soltar un breve suspiro y recitar un nuevo mantra, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse por el destino de su otra hija, Nabiki.

¿Dónde se encontraría Nabiki en aquel momento?, ¿ya habría logrado cruzar todos los pasos fronterizos que los separaban de las tierras de Edo? o por el contario, ¿todavía se encontraría en ruta?

Nabiki, la astucia personificada en el cuerpo de una frágil y bella mujer.

¿Lograría su hija solucionar el problema que él había provocado inconcientemente al ofrecer a otro peligroso guerrero la mano de su hija pequeña cuando ésta había asumido el puesto de la fugitiva Kasumi?

El otoño ya se dejaba sentir en la región de Kioto, por lo que los pasos fronterizos pronto estarían cerrados ante la inminente llegada del invierno y si ella no lograba pasar a tiempo, si no lograba su cometido, estaba seguro que toda esperanza, por mínima que fuera se perdería para siempre pues ya no sería sólo un adversario, sino dos los que estarían furiosos y cuestionarían su accionar ante situaciones que podrían haberse evitado. Que debían haberse evitado.

Flexionó su cuello tratando de relajar sus tensionados músculos y pasó una cuenta de sándalo ayudándose con sus dedos, de inmediato visualizó en su mente el rostro desafiante de su hija menor, esos ojos del color de la tierra que sin embargo destellaban fuego cuando ella se enfurecía y paz cuando se encontraba serena.

Akane, la más pequeña de sus hijas pero también la más osada. Akane, quien había tomado la decisión de cargar con la responsabilidad de enfrentarse al temible señor Saotome. Akane, aquella niña a quien él evitaba desde su mismo nacimiento por haberlo separado de su esposa para siempre, la muchacha que se había transformado en el vivo reflejo de su difunta esposa. Era como si los dioses lo hubiesen castigado por rechazarla desde un principio y lo torturaran haciendo que se pareciera cada vez más a su madre, recordándole día a día la felicidad que había vivido al lado de su mujer y el dolor que había sentido al perderla y ahora…

Ahora su hija estaba lejos, muy lejos tratando de ganar tiempo para que él y sus hermanas pudieran salvar sus vidas. Un noble acto de valentía y cariño, un cariño que él estaba seguro no merecer. ¿Y si algo malo le sucedía a su hija y él ya no tuviese la oportunidad de pedir su perdón y entregarle todo el cariño que le había negado durante tantos y tantos años a causa de su egoísmo?

Un profundo estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y de sus labios escapó una única palabra susurrada dolorosamente.

-Akane.

El cortesano abrió los ojos de golpe y se sorprendió al notar la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Sin darse cuenta había permanecido más tiempo del habitual frente al altar, pidiendo la protección de los dioses y de sus antepasados y la noche ya se cernía sobre el territorio de Kioto.

Trabajosamente se puso en pie y exhaló un suspiro, luego llamó batiendo un par de veces sus palmas y esperó la llegada de un lacayo a la estancia.

Un joven muchacho fue el primero en acudir al llamado de su señor y de inmediato se arrojó a los pies de éste, atento a recibir las órdenes.

-Enciende las lámparas, está muy oscuro aquí.

El joven asintió en silencio, pero antes de dar cumplimiento a la petición de su señor, comenzó a hablar despacio pero con voz clara.

-Mi señor, ha llegado un mensajero –comunicó el joven lacayo.

El cortesano lo observó en la penumbra, sorprendido ante aquella información y por instinto se acercó más al joven que permanecía postrado a sus pies.

-Levántate –ordenó-. ¿Cuándo llegó el mensajero?, ¿de qué lugar viene?, ¿quién lo envía?

El joven se levantó rápidamente y sin mirar a la cara a su señor, se dispuso a contestar.

-Llegó cerca de la hora del gallo, espera en las cocinas a que mi señor…

-¡Y por qué nadie me dijo que había llegado un mensaje! –exclamó el señor del castillo interrumpiendo al joven con furia e impaciencia.

-Mi señor, dijiste… dijiste que nadie debía molestarte… mientras permanecías…

-¡Puede ser un mensaje importante! –volvió a interrumpir-. Ahora, si no quieres que te castigue, irás de inmediato a las cocinas y traerás al mensajero a mi presencia.

-Sí, mi señor –asintió el lacayo inclinándose en una profunda reverencia-. Pero antes, ¿he de encender las lámparas? –preguntó de forma temerosa.

-¡Envía a alguien a encenderlas! ¡Hay tanta gente en este castillo y tenías que concurrir tú a mi llamado, el más necio de todos! –el joven se estremeció y reverenció nuevamente a su señor como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese un halagador cumplido-. ¡Ve rápido! –le apremió el señor del castillo al borde de la desesperación.

Cuando el joven desapareció por el pasillo principal, el hombre soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Quería enterarse de la forma más rápida qué decía el mensaje que portaba el mensajero y quién lo mandaba. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó caer las cuentas de sándalo a sus pies; éstas rodaron y fueron a dar contra la base del altar.

"_Pase lo pase, te enviaré un nuevo mensajero antes de irme a Sukhavati, para que estén preparados ante una posible represalia del señor de Nerima"._

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y a pesar del temblor en sus extremidades inferiores, comenzó a pasearse como si fuese un animal demasiado grande encerrado en una habitación muy pequeña.

"_Pase lo pase, te enviaré un nuevo mensajero". _Un mensajero. Y si Akane era quien enviaba al mensajero, y si el señor de Nerima se disponía a atacar y si…

-Mi señor, el mensajero.

La voz temblorosa del mismo joven con el que momentos atrás había mantenido aquel estúpido altercado interrumpió sus pensamientos y él observó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín interior. No se había percatado cuándo ni quién había encendido las lámparas, pero el hecho era que la habitación se encontraba totalmente iluminada y frente a él permanecían dos hombres. Su lacayo, inclinado en una profunda reverencia y el mensajero, con sus ropas sucias por el polvo recogido durante el viaje que había realizado hasta el castillo.

El señor Tendo escrutó al hombre que permanecía con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza mirando al suelo y se acercó lentamente.

-Señor Tendo, me han enviado con un mensaje.

El rostro de Soun Tendo mutó adquiriendo una expresión de preocupación y temor.

El mensajero, sin levantar su mirada del suelo, buscó entre sus ropas y extendió su mano derecha sosteniendo un fino trozo de pergamino doblado y sellado.

Soun le arrebató la misiva con dedos temblorosos y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocer el sello; sus manos temblaban y era casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie debido al temor que sentía fluir e invadirlo por entero.

-Retírense –dijo casi susurrando sus palabras-. Retírense ahora, déjenme solo –exigió con mayor ímpetu.

Cuando hubo quedado solo en la habitación, se dejó caer al tatami y observó el trozo de pergamino que conservaba en sus manos.

-Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó en voz alta mientras se obligaba a abrir la misiva.

Leyó lentamente los kanjis allí escritos y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el pergamino se le deslizaba de los dedos y caía suavemente y con gracia sobre el cuidado piso dejando ver la pulcra y estilizada letra del emisor de la carta.

Soun Tendo debía tomar una decisión. Salvarse él solo de tan desesperada situación, o tratar de salvar a sus hijas, quienes se encontraban lejos de allí. Todo dependería de su respuesta y los pasos que decidiera seguir de ahí en más.

Abrió los ojos, observó la luna reflejada en el estanque y finalmente, tomó una decisión. Llamó nuevamente batiendo palmas.

-Tráeme pergamino y tinta, rápido –ordenó.

Mientras el lacayo se retiraba raudo a cumplir su cometido, el señor del castillo tomó nuevamente la misiva que tenía en frente, la leyó una vez más y la dobló por los pliegues ya hechos. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, como si quisiera confirmar lo que estaba pensando y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el estanque de su palacio.

-Sí, será lo mejor –musitó con rudeza-, por el bien de todos, será lo mejor… Lo siento… Akane.

* * *

El camino se había convertido en un tedioso, agobiante y continuo vaivén que estaba forzándola a utilizar el máximo de su autocontrol para no explotar en la furia sin control que sentía acumularse en su interior ante la imposibilidad de hacer el trayecto con mayor rapidez.

Sabía que su escolta y acompañantes hacían lo que podían para brindarle toda la atención, cuidado y comodidades que requería y merecía por ser quien era, pero a eso se resumía todo, a las atenciones de su comitiva y nadie podía exigir a la caprichosa naturaleza que también le rindiera pleitesía, por muy importante que fuera la dama que se acaloraba y desesperaba dentro del incómodo palanquín.

Así pues, Nabiki Tendo había optado por evitar maldecir a los dioses y en cambio, pedir que intervinieran ante los embistes de la naturaleza para que el viaje que había emprendido hacía ya unas cuantas semanas por voluntad propia, resultara un poco más confortable.

Observó el reducido espacio al interior del palanquín, iluminado sólo por la luz rojiza que proyectaba el sol del exterior al filtrarse por la seda aceitada que hacía las veces de ventana y puerta, y que permanecía cerrada para evitar que el polvo del camino dañara su piel y sus finas vestimentas. Suspiró con resignación y se preguntó si había hecho bien al decidir emprender un viaje que no le aseguraba nada favorable respecto a la compleja situación en la que se encontraban como familia.

Extendió su mano en su regazo y la observó con detenimiento, entonces reflexionó. Tenía el destino de toda su familia en la palma de su mano, debía luchar y desplegar todo el ingenio del que disponía por salvar aquello por lo que tanto había esperado, sus propias tierras. Su padre se hacía viejo y ella sabía que podría convencerle de que traspasara todos sus bienes, todas sus tierras y todas sus posesiones a su nombre, por ello había luchado desde que había tomado conciencia de lo importante que era poseer tierras y riquezas propias. Claro que podría obtenerlas mediante un matrimonio concertado, pero entonces pasarían a ser de su consorte y ella quedaría relegada a un plano muy por debajo de sus propias expectativas, pues pasaría a ser la señora de la casa y no la señora de sus propias tierras.

Eso no lo iba a permitir, jamás accedería a delegar la administración de lo que consideraba suyo por derecho a un hombre extraño. Por eso debía soportar los días de incómodo viaje, por eso debía someterse al calor, el viento y la lluvia que caracterizaban a esa época del año y por eso debía trazar un plan de acción el cual desarrollar cuando llegara el momento de actuar.

Cerró su puño con fuerza y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo de astucia y ambición que siempre aparecía en su mirada cuando se proponía conseguir algo para su propio beneficio.

El calor húmedo del exterior hacía que dentro del palanquín se sintiera un pesado aire que oprimía, haciendo que fuese difícil incluso el respirar, por lo que agradeció en silencio que el camino serpenteara y condujera a la comitiva directo por la sombra de una arboleda.

Abrió un poco el cortinaje de seda y se percató que efectivamente, el palanquín se encontraba ahora rodeado por un bosque de pinos, puesto que la ruta que habían seguido debía atravesar aquel bosque para llegar hasta donde pensaba pasar la noche ese día.

Sonrió aliviada, debían de estar cerca de las tierras del señor Shiratori, antiguo amigo de la familia Tendo. Allí tendría la posibilidad de descansar como requería e incluso, hacer ciertas averiguaciones acerca del misterioso señor Kuno y también de lo que estaba sucediendo en Nerima con el señor Saotome y sus dos hermanas.

El sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose al trote la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó caer la seda y esperó a que el palanquín se detuviera. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que los porteadores detuvieran su andar pausado y el vaivén del armatoste cesara.

-Mi señora, unos cuantos hombres se acercan –dijo desde el exterior la voz de Kinnosuke Kashao, el comandante de su guardia personal.

Una enigmática sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven al escuchar aquella voz, sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Quienes son? –preguntó con un suave y dulce tono de voz desde el interior.

-Al parecer, son hombres enviados por el señor Shiratori pues el blasón en sus banderas refleja la montaña nevada de los Shiratori.

-Bien, entonces vienen a escoltarnos hasta sus tierras.

-Señora Tendo, yo recomendaría que esperaras aquí hasta confirmar que realmente vienen a escoltarte.

-¿Piensas que quieren matar a la hija de Soun Tendo, Kinnosuke? –dijo sin poder evitar la diversión y complicidad de sus palabras al dirigirse al guerrero por su nombre de pila.

Sabía perfectamente que ese pequeño detalle bastaría para perturbar su siempre inalterable estado de indolencia y apatía.

-No es eso –contestó el guerrero cuando se hubo recuperado de la primera impresión-, es sólo que, mi deber es protegerte y…

Se interrumpió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al divisar el rostro de su señora sonriéndole desde el palanquín.

Nabiki Tendo disfrutaba poniendo nerviosos a quienes sabía que no eran indiferentes a su persona, lo que con frecuencia era censurado por sus hermanas, sobre todo por Kasumi, quien hasta hacía poco, había mostrado una conducta intachable e incorrupta frente a las actitudes de los hombres que les dedicaban más atención de la permitida a las tres hermanas.

Totalmente opuesta a esa conducta siempre había sido el comportamiento de Nabiki quien se dejaba llevar por los coquetos juegos que se producían cuando ella sabía que nadie estaría cerca para reprocharla o malinterpretar sus palabras.

-¿Qué es entonces… Kinnosuke? –preguntó Nabiki, enfatizando el tono dulce al pronunciar el nombre del guerrero.

El muchacho, quien superaba por muy poco la veintena, tragó saliva y sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato al escucharla.

Carraspeó un poco, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la lejanía donde se divisaban las monturas aproximándose.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a cerciorarme de que son tropas del señor Shiratori –optó por decir el joven mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y montaba en su caballo-. Con su permiso… señora Tendo.

Nabiki lo vio alejarse como si lo persiguieran mil demonios y reprimió una carcajada, los porteadores estaban demasiado cerca y aún cargaban el palanquín.

-¡Descansen! –ordenó y de inmediato los porteadores dejaron el palanquín en el suelo.

Nabiki se dejó caer en el asiento y sonrió complacida. Hacía tiempo que había notado ese destello especial en los ojos de Kashao Kinnosuke al contemplarla y vaya que había dejado toda duda atrás en las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado.

Y Kasumi diciéndole que no era correcto prestarles atención a los hombres que no fueran dignos de un matrimonio como los que su padre les tenía concertados, y ahora ella se había convertido en la concubina de un médico sin ningún título ni posición.

Frunció el entrecejo y trató de apartar esa idea de su mente pero le era imposible, después de todo, ella estaba realizando aquel viaje justamente para intentar solucionar el desastre que había dejado la huída de su hermana mayor con su adorado médico.

_-"Te felicito, hermana _–se dijo a sí misma_-, fuiste muy inteligente al no prestar atención a cualquiera"._

No supo en realidad cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Kinnosuke había salido galopando a encontrarse con los jinetes que les salían al paso, pero el hecho fue que más rápido de lo ella hubiera esperado, el joven volvió para comunicarle que efectivamente, los jinetes habían sido enviados por el señor Shiratori para escoltar a la hija de Soun Tendo, su viejo amigo, hasta su humilde casa.

Nabiki dio la orden para marchar y se regocijó al notar que los jinetes de su anfitrión ahora formaban un grupo compacto alrededor del palanquín, brindándole una protección que a su entender, parecía exagerada.

A medida que avanzaban en dirección al palacete del señor Shiratori, la joven hija de Tendo analizaba la mejor forma de abordar al que seguramente sería una poderosa fuente de información fresca respecto a los acontecimientos acaecidos en Edo y sus alrededores. Ella, con su mente siempre perspicaz y calculadora, sabía que tenía el deber de reunir información fidedigna antes de enfrentarse a una posible reunión con Kuno, así que el resto del camino lo recorrió totalmente concentrada dentro del palanquín planeando la mejor estrategia para conseguir aquella información antes de dejar la casa del señor Shiratori.

La tarde ya pronto daría paso a la noche cuando el palanquín se detuvo y avisaron a Nabiki de que habían hecho arribo a la casa de sus anfitriones. Ella agradeció y esperó a que le ayudasen a decender y a calzarse sus sandalias.

Akari, su doncella principal ya estaba esperándola con una capa de seda en las manos para proteger a su señora del frescor de la noche que estaba pronta a desplegar su manto en el lugar.

Nabiki agradeció con un gesto y dejó que su doncella le ayudase a cubrir su espalda, luego, señora y doncella avanzaron lentamente por el camino de grava que serpenteaba hacia la entrada principal del palacete.

En una primera mirada escrutadora por parte de la joven Tendo, el palacete no le pareció más grande que las casas de algunos comerciantes de Kioto, aunque lo que sí captó toda su atención fueron los jardines y la tranquilidad que rodeaba el lugar en donde se emplazaba la construcción de un solo piso.

A medida que se fue acercando, pudo distinguir a la familia del señor Shiratori. El señor de la casa se encontraba de pie junto a su familia en la veranda. Lucía un elegante kimono en tonos azules, un espeso bigote que le daba un aspecto divertido a un rostro regordete y de ojos diminutos. De talla más bien pequeña, el señor Shiratori se veía sobrepasado en altura por su mujer, una dama delgada y de rasgos finos y que destacaba por el extraño color dorado de sus cabellos.

Al lado de su esposa permanecía una jovencita de unos quince años, calculó Nabiki, de rostro bello y delicado en donde resaltaban unos vivaces y brillantes ojos color verde y una espesa cabellera dorada igual a la de su madre.

Junto a ellas, un pequeño niño de unos seis años miraba asombrado la lujosa comitiva de la recién llegada.

-Señora Tendo –dijo el regordete señor bajando de la veranda para acercarse a su joven visitante-, le doy la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. Nunca pensé tener el privilegio de hospedar a una de las hijas de mi viejo amigo Soun.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Shiratori y discúlpeme por imponerle la obligación de hospedarme durante un par de días, pero realmente necesitaba una casa amiga donde descansar y no estar disponiendo de más posadas antes de llegar a Edo.

-No tiene que disculparse, mi señora, ya le dije que para mi es un privilegio hospedarla en mi casa.

-Aun así, sé que mi presencia causará algunos inconvenientes.

-Inconvenientes que se solucionan rápidamente. Déjeme presentarle a mi familia. Ella es mi esposa, mi hija mayor Azusa y mi hijo menor, Kosei.

-Señora Tendo –dijeron todos al unísono, haciendo una inclinación.

Nabiki devolvió el gesto con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

_-"Me admiran porque vengo de la Capital, pero también sienten algo de temor"-_ se dijo para sí.

El señor Shiratori batió palmas y al instante aparecieron en escena una doncella y dos lacayos que hicieron profundas reverencias a la recién llegada.

-Señora Tendo, ella te indicará el camino a los baños para que puedas refrescarte y luego, nos acompañes a cenar. Mientras tanto, mis lacayos pueden ayudar a los tuyos a instalarse.

-Es usted muy amble, señor Shiratori, pero no creo tener mucho que desempacar; pretendo no abusar tanto de su hospitalidad y seguir mi viaje en un par de días.

-Eso podemos discutirlo durante la cena.

-Está bien –concedió Nabiki-, lo discutiremos durante la cena.

Esbozando una sonrisa se despidió de sus anfitriones y siguió a la muchacha al interior de la casa, acompañada en todo momento por su propia doncella, Akari.

Cuando hubo finalizado su reconfortante baño y cambiado sus ropas de viaje por unas más apropiadas para una reunión social, Nabiki se presentó ante la familia Shiratori al completo quienes la esperaban en la antesala al comedor de la casa.

La joven sonrió tímidamente, tratando de ocultar el regocijo que le causaba el saberse admirada por esa familia que pocas veces tenía la fortuna de observar los encantos de una persona acostumbrada a la ostentosa vida en la Capital Imperial, el palacio y sus alrededores.

-Lo siento si tardé demasiado –dijo para romper el extraño y embriagante silencio que les había envuelto.

-No te disculpes, señora Tendo –cortó el dueño del palacete acercándose a su invitada para acompañarla al salón en donde se había servido el banquete-, debes estar cansada y para nosotros es halagador que quieras compartir nuestra mesa.

-Gracias señor Shiratori, es bueno saber que los amigos de mi padre nos tienen en gran estima.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida especialmente preparada para tal ocasión.

Nabiki quedó de frente a la hija mayor del señor de la casa, Azusa y no pudo dejar de notar la codicia con la que la chica observaba tanto sus ropas como los adornos de su cabello. Pensó que era normal que alguien que vivía tan alejada de la Capital Imperial, así como de la Capital del Shogün se sintiera fascinada por la usanza en la forma de vestir de las mujeres de la Corte.

El señor y la señora Shiratori conversaban animadamente con Nabiki acerca de trivialidades, de anécdotas del pasado compartidas con el padre de la joven y de asuntos relacionados con la vida tranquila de las tierras que dominaban al sur de la capital del Shogün. Para cuando iban a la mitad del banquete, Nabiki pensó que ya había esperado suficiente para desplegar su plan, así que sutilmente fue encausando la conversación hacia los temas que a ella le interesaban.

-Señor Shiratori, perdone que cambie de conversación pero, ¿ha sabido algo de mi hermana?

Por la reacción de la familia, quienes se miraron nerviosamente y callaron por algún tiempo, Nabiki comprobó que algo no andaba bien en la capital del Shogün. Shiratori se aclaró la garganta y observó su cuenco de anguilas antes de contestar.

-Tengo entendido que tu hermana se desposó con el señor de Nerima en el Templo del ruiseñor. Supongo que ahora te diriges a verla, ¿no es así?

-Se equivoca –contestó Nabiki llevándose un bocado a los labios con posterioridad.

-Entonces, este viaje que estás haciendo…

La señora Shiratori dejó la frase inconclusa al observar la severidad en la mirada de su esposo; una silenciosa advertencia para que no siguiera indagando en el tema, pero Nabiki no estaba dispuesta a dejar la conversación inconclusa.

-Voy a visitar al señor Kuno en su dominio.

-A Kuno – se sorprendió el señor del palacete.

-Sí, debo hacer algunos arreglos si el daimiyö quiere desposar a una Tendo –comentó la joven despreocupadamente consiguiendo el efecto deseado con sus palabras; que la familia mostrara curiosidad-. Pues sí, un enviado del señor Kuno nos visitó en Kioto y solicitó a padre y a su Divina Majestad el consentimiento para desposar a una de nosotras, pero el enviado se retiró tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de afinar los detalles de la próxima boda –mintió la muchacha-. Padre consideró que era necesario visitar al señor Kuno para esto y me envió con esa misión.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó la esposa de Shiratori sin poder contenerse-, es que no llegan las noticias a la capital.

-¿Qué noticias? –inquirió la joven, sonriendo mentalmente al comprobar que su plan estaba dando el resultado deseado.

-Se respiran aires de guerra por estas tierras –intervino Azusa por primera vez en la conversación-. Los clanes Saotome y Kuno, enemistados durante años se han enfrentado recientemente en batalla y pensamos que seguirán haciéndolo; más pronto de lo pensamos tal vez ellos…

-Azusa, basta –ordenó el señor Shiratori.

-Es la verdad, padre y la señora Tendo debería saberlo antes de internarse en territorios del señor Kuno.

-Lo que dice su hija es verdad señor Shiratori –acotó Nabiki sonriéndole a la muchacha, ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Gracias, dama Azusa.

-Bueno, como sea creo que el señor Kuno no permitirá que le hagan daño a una Tendo –acotó el señor de la casa.

Un incómodo momento de silencio reinó durante el resto de la cena, hasta que Nabiki creyó que era prudente volver a insistir.

-Señor Shiratori, hay algo que no me queda claro en todo esto. Si es cierto que los clanes Saotome y Kuno mantienen una disputa, ¿en qué bando se alineará usted? –comentó la joven mirando directamente a los ojos a su anfitrión.

-Bueno –titubeó el hombre-, la familia Shiratori siempre ha apoyado al clan Saotome, después de todo, las tierras que administramos nos fueron entregadas por los antepasados del actual señor.

-Hmmm, eso es lo que me esperaba –asintió Nabiki no creyendo del todo en la nerviosa respuesta que había expuesto Shiratori.

Un simple escrutinio con su mirada al resto de los adultos que se sentaban junto a ella en la mesa le bastó para confirmar que las palabras del señor de la casa no representaban fidedignamente sus pensamientos.

La joven noble no quiso incomodar nuevamente a su anfitrión, pero en su mente ya elucubraba una nueva estrategia para enterarse de las cosas que a ella le parecían relevantes.

Así pues, una vez terminada la cena y luego de compartir unos momentos más con la familia, se las ingenió para conseguir que al día siguiente, Azusa, la joven hija de Shiratori le mostrase los alrededores fingiendo sentirse muy interesada y queriendo empaparse de los bellos paisajes que rodeaban el palacete.

No tuvo ningún problema para que la jovencita aceptara encantada ya que Azusa veía en la visitante un modelo a seguir y ansiaba conocer cómo era la vida en la Capital Imperial, tan lejana y diferente a la monótona vida en el retiro de los campos y las grandes ciudades. Su padre, algo reticente en un principio, finalmente aceptó la propuesta y dio su consentimiento para que su hija acompañara a Nabiki a un corto recorrido.

Hechos los arreglos, Nabiki se disculpó con la familia y se retiró a las habitaciones que se habían preparado con esmero para ella.

Al siguiente día, Azusa se encontraba impaciente por mostrarle los alrededores a la invitada de su padre, por lo que apenas hubieron desayunado, los hombres y mujeres de la casa se dispusieron a realizar los ajustes para el paseo de las dos damas.

El palanquín que utilizaba la señora Shiratori se arregló para la ocasión, siendo éste más pequeño y cómodo que el de Nabiki. La guardia personal del señor Shiratori haría las veces de escolta y las doncellas de Azusa y Nabiki las acompañarían durante el paseo, así como algunos hombres de la escolta de Nabiki, entre ellos, Kinnosuke.

Así fue que comenzó el paseo que serviría a Nabiki de excusapara indagar más sobre la situación en la región, ya que estaba segura que Azusa no se negaría a regalarle la preciada información que ella tanto requería.

Pasado el mediodía y luego de hacer un alto en el poblado cercano para comer algo en una de las mejores posadas que allí había, Nabiki decidió caminar por los alrededores en dirección al Templo cercano, dedicado a la diosa Kannon con el pretexto de conocer dicho lugar.

-No sé si sea una buena idea el que la señora Tendo camine hasta el Templo –acotó Azusa al momento de escuchar a su acompañante manifestar su intención de hacer el trayecto caminando-, la distancia no es demasiada, pero la señora Tendo se vería expuesta y padre quizá se moleste por ello.

-Dos cosas, dama Azusa –replicó Nabiki-, la primera es pedirte que ya no me llames señora Tendo, sólo dime por mi nombre ¿de acuerdo? –la muchacha asintió con una leve sonrisa plasmada en sus labios-, la segunda es que dejes de pensar que soy una mujer débil y sin ideas propias. Desde pequeña he hecho lo que me place y ahora quiero caminar. Además, con la tropa de acompañantes que nos envió tu padre, dudo mucho que alguien tenga intención de atacarnos- terminó de decir con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con su brazo para indicar a los hombres que esperaban tras ellas.

Azusa sonrió y volvió a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

En cuanto se pusieron en marcha, comenzaron a conversar muy amenamente de trivialidades. Azusa se mostraba sorprendida y cautivada por la manera de ser de su huésped, y es que simplemente para una muchacha nacida y criada lejos de las grandes ciudades resultaba muy interesante todo lo que pudiera aprender de alguien que había vivido una vida totalmente distinta a la de ella misma, sobre todo si ese alguien era una importante dama habituada a rodearse de altos dignatarios y gente socialmente importante y además, mayor que ella.

Nabiki así lo comprobó y trató de aprovechar ese punto a su favor encausando la conversación hacia los temas que a ella le interesaban.

-Sí, la vida en la capital imperial es muy distinta a la que llevas aquí, dama Azusa.

-Supongo que para alguien como tú, este pueblo debe resultar aburrido y la vida que llevamos quienes pertenecemos aquí, monótona y muy poco atractiva.

-Te equivocas –repuso Nabiki-. Es cierto que la vida en la capital es distinta y a veces resulta ser demasiado vertiginosa y es por ello que hay días en los que me gustaría alejarme de ella y descansar del protocolo y las normas sociales que nos son impuestas desde pequeños. Acá todo es más sencillo y se respira un aire de libertad que no disfrutamos en la capital, donde debes cuidarte de todo y de todos.

-Aun así, me encantaría pertenecer a ese otro mundo, usar esos bellos trajes, utilizar los mismos adornos que usas y rodearme de gente importante como lo haces tú, dama Nabiki.

-Eventualmente podrías hacerlo –contestó Nabiki-. Si tu padre quisiera podría arreglar un buen matrimonio para ti y si así fuere, podrías llegar a la capital y cumplir tus sueños.

-Padre sólo piensa en sí mismo –dijo Azusa con resentimiento en la voz-. Él está preocupado de sus tierras y de las ventajas y desventajas que pueden traer consigo las rencillas entre el clan Kuno y el clan Saotome.

-Pero ustedes apoyan al clan Saotome.

-En teoría y por tradición –aventuró Azusa-, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

-¿Por qué? –indagó Nabiki cada vez más interesada en la conversación.

-Porque padre está haciendo gestiones. Tengo entendido que ha mantenido conversaciones con el señor Sanzenin, él está… interesado en conseguir que aquel señor se despose conmigo y así asegurar que sus tierras queden resguardadas. Mi hermano es pequeño todavía y si le sucede algo a padre, él heredará nuestras tierras, pero padre piensa que si yo me desposo con el señor Sanzenin, contará con el apoyo de él para defender el territorio de los Shiratori.

-Y tú no tienes intenciones de desposarte con ese señor –aventuró Nabiki.

-No es que me disguste la idea pero… hubiese preferido que padre optara por alguien mejor.

-¿En qué sentido?

-El señor Sanzenin tiene mala reputación. Se dicen muchas cosas de él, que es irascible, inestable, presumido, engreído y fatuo, además de renunciar a su propia moral y honor por conseguir lo que quiere. Puede que hasta nos parezcamos un poco y compartamos algo de nuestras personalidades pero… también se dice que es un traidor, que no le importa violar acuerdos si con ello consigue su conveniencia.

-Entonces, ese es tu temor.

-Las tierras del señor Sanzenin se encuentran al norte de las nuestras y ambos territorios sirven de división entre los clanes Saotome y Kuno, estamos en la frontera y aunque por nuestras tierras todavía circulan soldados del clan Saotome, sé que el señor Sanzenin ya no apoya al señor de Nerima y que en la última batalla participó activamente al lado del señor Kuno. Si yo me desposara con él, la lealtad que ha mantenido la familia Shiratori para con el clan Saotome se vería interrumpida y pasaríamos a ser enemigos de ellos y aliados del clan Kuno.

-Pero eso no es del todo malo ¿no?

-Estoy segura que padre piensa de esa forma, pero el señor de Nerima es poderoso y nunca ha sido derrotado por los Kuno a pesar de las tantas veces que se han enfrentado. Mi temor es que en un posible enfrentamiento futuro, sus tropas pasen por encima de nuestras cabezas y nuestro pueblo y toda la estrategia de padre para conservar sus tierras quede reducida a nada.

-Te entiendo, es riesgoso.

-Sí, pero sólo de acuerdos como estos se sustenta nuestra vida de mujer, ¿no es verdad?

-Supongo… supongo que sí.

-¡Mira, dama Nabiki! –expresó Azusa de pronto cambiando el tono lúgubre de su voz por uno más jovial y entusiasta-, hemos llegado, el Templo de la diosa Kannon está frente a nosotros.

-Es bastante grande y muy lindo –dijo Nabiki con real admiración, pues ella se imaginaba que encontraría apenas un págoda pequeña y un altar diminuto en donde veneraban a la diosa, pero el Templo era grande y de una hermosura que impactaba.

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos y elevemos nuestras oraciones a la diosa.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron y se introdujeron en el interior del Templo. Una vez dentro y preparadas para elevar sus plegarias, Azusa comenzó a pedir por las intenciones que guardaba en su corazón.

Nabiki miró de soslayo a su compañera y suspiró sintiendo algo de lástima por la chica. Observó la imagen de la diosa esculpida en piedra y cerró los ojos, pero lejos de expresar ante la diosa sus intenciones y súplicas, su mente comenzó a procesar toda la información que le había sonsacado a su joven anfitriona.

Rápidamente tomó una decisión, esa misma noche enviaría una misiva a su hermana en Nerima para alertarla de su llegada y avisarla de las posibles deslealtades que afectarían directamente al señor de Nerima si éstas se concretaban.

Al otro día, retomaría el viaje hacia las tierras del señor Kuno y finalmente, se enfrentaría con él para conocer los planes de ese enigmático y fanático señor de la guerra.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y observó el rostro de piedra de la diosa Kannon que le devolvía una mirada astuta pero con rasgos de ternura.

Por unos momentos la contempló en silencio y luego inclinó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con posterioridad, invocando la protección de la diosa y pidiendo su intervención en los planes que tenía para que todo saliera bien.

Necesitaba con desesperación que todo resultara bien y que la guerra no se destara antes de que ella pudiera ayudar a su hermana a escapar de la tormenta que estaba segura, caería sobre ellas si no conseguía sus objetivos.

* * *

Cerca de la contraventana de una pequeña pero confortable choza se encontraba de pie la joven de largos cabellos castaños. Observaba interesada la escena que se desarrollaba afuera de la casita en donde cuatro pequeños niños de edades que iban entre los cinco a diez años de edad, jugaban corriendo alrededor, tratando de alcanzar a un joven hombre que hacía las veces de caballo humano una y otra vez turnándose entre uno y otro niño.

Todos reían y se veían felices y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que contagiarse de aquella simple felicidad infantil.

Suspiró profundamente y volvió a recargar su cuerpo en la escoba de paja que había utilizado para limpiar el lugar. Escrutó con la mirada el trabajo recién hecho y sonrió satisfecha, comprendiendo que lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a aquel estilo de vida. La dama de la Corte Imperial estaba cediendo ante la mujer que se esforzaba por llevar la vida de una simple campesina, esmerada dueña de casa y amante esposa, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Las ampollas que se habían formado en sus manos durante los primeros días de abnegado trabajo hogareño ahora se encontraban secas y se habían transformado en pequeñas durezas y callosidades que le recordaban lo que había sido durante su vida anterior y en lo que estaba dispuesta a transformarse por él.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el exterior y lo vio de pie con los brazos en la cintura observando a los niños correr y perseguirse unos a otros en sus juegos infantiles.

Entonces razonó y cayó en la cuenta de lo que ambos anhelaban para ser totalmente felices. Habían llegado tan lejos, se habían arriesgado tanto y habían renunciado a tantas cosas materiales, que le parecía evidente un premio al sacrificio.

Después de todo, al parecer habían dado con el lugar perfecto para seguir con su prohibida relación.

La aldea era pequeña, apenas constituida por unas treinta o cuarenta casas desperdigadas por los alrededores de los campos de cultivo; el río que la cruzaba era pequeño y les abastecía de agua, los animales pacían tranquilamente y lo mejor de todo era que el señor del feudo parecía no prestarle mayor atención a la pequeña aldea, siempre y cuando sus pobladores pagaran a tiempo los impuestos. Así pues, la aldea había sido puesta en el camino de los fugitivos como un regalo de los dioses. Habían conseguido instalarse en una de las casitas y allí, Tofú estaba ejerciendo su profesión de médico, sirviendo a la comunidad a cambio de lo que pudieran y quisieran darle en recompensa. Fue así como consiguieron unas cuantas gallinas, algunas telas pasadas de moda y un pequeño pollito que prontamente se convertiría en un gallo que esperaban, haría crecer el pequeño gallinero en formación.

-_"Sí_ –pensó Kasumi-_, por qué no quedarnos aquí, renunciar a nuestro pasado y empezar una vida totalmente nueva."_

Nadie los conocía, sin embargo, la gente no había formulado preguntas y los había acogido con cariño. Tofú se estaba ganando el respeto de la población y ella estaba aprendiendo a ser una buena esposa. Aun así, pensaba que faltaba algo para concretar la ansiada felicidad.

-_"Un niño propio" _–se dijo para sí contemplando a los niños que seguían jugando afuera de la casa y ruborizándose nada más pensar en aquello y recordar las técnicas de seducción que se había visto obligada a utilizar para que su amado doctor diera finalmente el paso que faltaba a esa relación por la cual habían arriesgado hasta sus vidas.

Sonrió totalmente sonrojada y volvió a suspirar.

-Se lo propondré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad.

Volvió a mirar hacia afuera contemplando con un nuevo calor invadiéndole el corazón a los niños que correteaban alrededor del médico.

Sí, ella había sacrificado mucho y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mucho más si con ello conseguía que ambos fuesen totalmente felices.

-Todo –murmuró-, haría todo por él y por este amor que habita en mí.

Con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el mango de la escoba y comenzó a deslizarla a un lado y otro, reemplazando la débil punzada de dolor en las palmas de sus manos por la certeza de que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena por permanecer junto al hombre que amaba, alejada de todo lujo y comodidad, si se veía recompensada con la dicha de una familia únicamente para ella, formada por los mágicos lazos del amor.

* * *

El susurro de la seda al roce del pulido suelo de madera y los delicados pasos amortiguados era el único sonido que se dejaba escuchar por los alrededores de aquella parte del gran castillo.

Ciertamente las habitaciones más recónditas y alejadas de la propiedad no eran demasiado frecuentadas por los habitantes del palacio, sólo los guardias cuando cumplían con sus rondas de vigilancia y algunos criados que se encargaban del aseo de aquel lugar eran los visitantes de las últimas dependencias, las más alejadas a ojos intrusos, las más lúgubres por la falta de luz, las más temidas debido a quién las ocupaba.

Así y todo, la joven mujer parecía no temer el ingresar a ese extraño mundo aparte en el que parecía haberse convertido aquella parte del castillo, al contrario, en la actitud de la joven se notaba la convicción y necesidad de recorrer los pasillos semidesiertos e internarse en las últimas habitaciones del castillo.

La última puerta de corredera se vislumbraba al final del pasillo y ella sonrió de medio lado al notar que por fin había llegado a su destino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y luego de aclararse la garganta, la abrió de un solo movimiento, tomando la precaución de cerrar los ojos antes de abrir, ya que no quería encontrarse con alguna escena que no estuviera dentro de sus planes, pero cuando abrió la puerta nada extraordinario ocurrió, sólo se escuchó el sonido emitido por la seda de la vestimenta de una persona al girarse bruscamente.

-Mi señora, sin ser descortés, puedo preguntar ¿qué haces aquí?

La señora del castillo abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiera abrirlos del todo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Necesito hablarte –contestó firmemente-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin esperar la respuesta, la joven ingresó en la habitación, escudriñando cada rincón con creciente curiosidad.

La habitación no era pequeña, al contrario, era espaciosa y se diría que hasta lujosa, si no fuera por algunos grotescos adornos que descansaban en los pocos muebles de madera que se encontraban esparcidos cerca de la mesa de escritura en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de unos treinta años, delgado, enjuto y con rostro enfermizo sosteniendo una pluma de escritura.

-Mi señora, perdona que insista pero, no entiendo de qué podemos hablar nosotros, así que si no te importa te repetiré la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sé que eres el consejero más respetado por mi hermano –dijo la joven-, pero también sé que posees otras cualidades además de ser un excelente político.

-¿Otras cualidades? –inquirió el hombre poniéndose en pie y acortando con rapidez la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta que la joven había dejado abierta-. Te aseguro que no entiendo de lo que me hablas –terminó de decir observando enigmáticamente la espalda de la hermana de su señor.

-Señor Gosunkugui –declaró Kodachi con algo de diversión en el tono de su voz-, todos comentan las cosas que usted sabe hacer y a lo que se dedica en, digamos… sus ratos libres.

-Comentarios –rió el hombre moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-. Señora Kuno, si todos viviéramos de los comentarios que se hacen de nosotros…

-Pero es que yo sé que lo que se dice de usted es verdad –interrumpió la joven, girándose para quedar de frente a él-, y necesito que me ayude.

El hombre la observó de pies a cabeza, ella no se intimidó ante su escrutinio, al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada estoicamente.

La señora Kuno era una joven y bella mujer, atormentada por una vida que se le antojaba injusta, siempre a la sombra de su hermano y algunos murmuraban que hasta se había vuelto algo loca.

Hikaru Gosunkugui, que no era un hombre compasivo, sintió una especie de remordimiento al saberse responsable de los muchos privilegios que su señor le había arrebatado a su hermana menor gracias a su consejo.

-En el hipotético caso de que los rumores sobre mi persona fuesen verdad, ¿en qué te podría ayudar el que así fuera? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito que me ayudes a librarme de alguien –dijo sin tapujos-. Te pagaré lo que sea, te daré lo que sea por tus servicios. Pídeme lo que quieras y yo veré que lo tengas y…

-Señora Kuno –interrumpió Gosunkugui-, lo que me pides es imposible. Verás, yo no soy un asesino –terminó de decir enseñando sus manos la frente.

-Sé que no lo eres –espetó Kodachi-, pero también sé que tienes el conocimiento para hacer amuletos y pociones que ayudan a conseguir lo que uno quiere.

-Ya veo que los rumores que circulan sobre mi persona no son del todo halagadores –comentó el hombre observando el piso de su habitación-. ¿Un hechicero asesino?

-Para mí el que sepas cómo hacer desaparecer a tus enemigos sin la necesidad de desgarrarlos con la espada es un don poco habitual y muy útil.

-¿Es eso un halago, señora Kuno?

-Tómalo como quieras, lo único que sé es que necesito de tu ayuda.

-Y si yo contestara que sí, que puedo ayudarte, que puedo hacer algo para que ese enemigo te deje en paz, mi señora, ¿me dirás de quién se trata? –inquirió observando con suspicacia el rostro de su interlocutora-. ¿No estarás pensando en tu hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –contestó Kodachi en forma airada-. Tatewaki merece que todos los demonios de este mundo y el otro le hagan sufrir eternamente, pero no seré yo quien les entregue su alma.

-Entonces quién. A quién odia tanto la señora Kuno que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por no verle más.

-No le conozco, pero necesito librarme de ella –dijo ganándose una mirada de estupefacción por parte de Gosunkugui-. La joven señora Saotome, esa mujer que acaba de casarse con el que debe ser mi esposo.

-Mi señora, sabes que con tu hermano hicimos más de una gestión para pactar una tregua con el clan Saotome a través del matrimonio, pero el caballo prefirió ganar el favor imperial uniéndose en matrimonio con una de las hijas del dignatario más influyente en la Corte.

-Eso no me importa, yo lograré que Saotome Ranma se despose conmigo de una vez, pero para lograrlo necesito que ella desaparezca.

Gosunkugui sopesó sus posibilidades y comenzó a calibrar en su cabeza las ventajas y desventajas que suponía acceder a la alocada idea de la señora Kuno.

Finalmente, avanzó lentamente hasta un estante lleno de pergaminos que se encontraba en la habitación, rebusco entre los trozos de pergamino y eligió un rollo que se notaba viejo y amarillento.

-Aquí tengo lo que necesitas –dijo con solemnidad-, es una antigua preparación y para conseguir resultados favorables, deberás tener paciencia –abrió el pergamino y luego leyó en alta voz-. Deberá madurar a contar de los plenilunios. Un plenilunio para un desmayo sin importancia, dos plenilunios para un sueño de unos días… tres plenilunios –levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos ilusionados de Kodachi-, tres plenilunios y cerrará sus ojos para siempre, sumergiéndose en el sueño eterno que termina con nuestra vida mortal.

-Tres plenilunios –acotó Kodachi-, tres plenilunios y ella…

Gosunkugui asintió. No conocía a la nueva señora de Nerima y tampoco le interesaba conocerla, pero pensó que si ayudaba a la hermana de su señor a solucionar su problema, él tendría más opciones de poner fin de una buena vez a las rencillas entre los dos clanes.

La batalla había resultado un desastre para el clan Kuno y si la señora Saotome desaparecía, tal vez y sólo tal vez, el caballo estaría dispuesto a considerar la propuesta de una alianza por medio del matrimonio o bien, si ello no funcionaba, bien podrián preparar otra batalla aprovechando la vulnerabilidad en la que dejaría al clan Saotome la partida de la mujer que tenía la obligación de engendrar a los herederos de su señor. Sólo por eso estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante Kodachi Kuno que él sí sabía artes oscuras y no tenía problemas en utilizarlas a voluntad.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

-Sólo si me prometes tres cosas.

-Lo que sea –aceptó Kodachi eufórica ante la perspectiva de verse libre de esa usurpadora.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie, mucho menos tu hermano debe saber que los rumores sobre mi… otra ocupación, son ciertos.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, nadie lo sabrá.

-Deberás conseguir a alguien discreto y de absoluta confianza para realizar el trabajo y depositar el contenido de mi poción en el castillo de Nerima para conseguir los resultados esperados y, por supuesto, ese alguien tampoco debe saber cómo ni dónde conseguiste lo que te daré.

-Sí, claro, lo haré.

-Lo tercero es que deberás ser paciente y saber esperar. Te hablé de tres plenilunios, pero en realidad son cuatro porque la preparación comienza a gestarse durante el primero y la maduración dependerá de cuántos plenilunios lo dejemos reposar. Durante ese tiempo no quiero que me contactes, yo te avisaré cuando todo esté listo para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Cuatro meses –murmuró Kodachi algo cabizbaja.

-Es lo que tarda, mi señora, pero si no quieres…

-Sí, quiero –le interrumpió-. Esperaré y no volveré a molestarte hasta que tú me indiques que todo está listo.

-Bien, ahora y si no tienes nada más que hablar conmigo, te pediría que te retires, mi señora. No es bueno que alguien te vea por aquí.

-Casi nadie deambula por este sector.

-Es la ventaja de ser quien soy –sonrió Gosunkugui.

-Hasta pronto, señor Gosunkugui –se despidió Kodachi sonriendo con complicidad.

-Señora Kuno –dijo a su vez el hombre cerrando la puerta y escuchando los pasos de la mujer alejarse lentamente.

Gosunkugui se quedó pensativo en su habitación, con el trozo de pergamino en su mano y la mirada perdida. Había aceptado participar en otra intriga por la dignidad y grandeza del clan Kuno.

* * *

Las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en la habitación que les había sido designada el primer día de su llegada al castillo. Allí habían sido confinadas desde que Akane había desatado la ira del señor Saotome al confesarle la verdad acerca de la suplantación de su hermana mayor.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella noche y todavía no recibían ninguna indicación de lo que pensaba hacer el señor de Nerima con ellas y las personas que las acompañaban en Edo, la mayoría soldados.

Akane se mostraba cada vez más melancólica y taciturna. Ya había dejado de llorar y aquello suponía un gran alivio para sus compañeras, pero la tristeza parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Apenas probaba alimento y las veces que las dejaban salir para asearse y ocupar las letrinas, ella se movía como si fuese un fantasma por los corredores del gran castillo.

Sus dos doncellas no ocultaban su preocupación por el estado anímico de su señora, pero su nodriza, acostumbrada a la crudeza de la vida, no pensaba igual.

Ella sabía que su señora estaba sufriendo, pero la conocía desde antes de su nacimiento, por tanto, estaba segura de la fortaleza de carácter con la que su joven señora contaba.

Aun así, tomó la decisión de transmitirle sus propias impresiones respecto a los hombres, esos señores que creían ser todopoderosos y que finalmente no eran más que seres humanos con más defectos que virtudes.

Así pues, esa tarde y mientras Akane se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas, dejando de forma sumisa que Ukyo cepillara su larga cabellera azulada y que Sayuri arreglara sus ropajes, la anciana Cologne rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación de forma abrupta.

-¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de cómo llegué a ser la nodriza de tu casa, Akane? –preguntó desde donde se encontraba sentada contemplando el paisaje frente a ellas.

Akane la observó intrigada y negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La anciana sonrió melancólicamente y miró hacia un punto no determinado al paisaje frente a ella.

-Yo tenía doce años cuando el ejercito del Gran Jan invadió el pueblo de Joketsuzoku en Zhon guo, el sitio en donde yo vivía. La aldea fue destruida luego de que tratásemos de defenderla y nosotros, hombres, mujeres y niños, capturados para integrar el ejército invasor del Gran Jan… no tuvimos suerte como otras tribus y pueblos de Zhon Guo, ya que a ellos se les incorporó al Imperio y se les dejó seguir con sus vidas normales. Nosotros, al ser una tribu de guerreros fuimos tomados prisioneros y nos embarcaron en los barcos que tenían la misión de traer a los guerreros del Gran Jan a la tierra de Je-pen-kuo, Nihon, para ustedes. Desde un principio yo tuve un mal presentimiento. Si bien es cierto, me emocionaba pertenecer a las fuerzas del gran imperio, el mar que separa el continente de las islas no me agradó nunca. Una vez que la flota del Gran Jan estuvo cerca de Nihon y cuando los primeros guerreros comenzaban a desembarcar, una brutal tormenta se dejó caer destrozándolo todo a su paso, un Tai-fun, como lo llaman ustedes.

No estoy segura si fue suerte o los dioses de su pueblo realmente intervinieron de forma favorable para su gente, el hecho es que las huestes del Gran Jan fueron totalmente destruidas y derrotadas y los pocos que no morimos tragados por el mar, fuimos capturados.

Perdí a mi familia y un importante señor me reclamó como una especie de botín de guerra. No conocía el idioma, no sabía nada de su cultura y era joven, por lo que también, indomable. A golpes me hicieron aprender su idioma y a golpes me indicaron las cosas que esperaban que hiciera.

Aprendí a ser servicial… me convertí en dorei.

Con el paso del tiempo, me fui olvidando de mis parientes, la aldea de Joketsuzoku y mi deseo de volver ahí se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo, mi hogar ya no existía en mi memoria y poco recordaba de mi vida anterior… me fui apagando por dentro, pero por fuera, ya era toda una jovencita y los hombres me miraban con otros ojos. Me di cuenta que podía sacar provecho de aquella situación y así lo hice. Hacía amistad con los aldeanos para conseguir beneficios en las provisiones de alimentos y así escalar en la estima de mis señores. También procuraba hacerme amiga de los guerreros de más rango para contar con su protección en caso de que los más jóvenes tratasen de propasarse conmigo. Todo iba bien y hasta había modificado el acento de mi voz para intentar pertenecer a esta nación.

Sí, todo iba bien… hasta que apareció él. Akane, un hombre fue mi perdición, un guerrero que no supo apreciarme como mujer ni como compañera.

Me enamoré profundamente de él y estaba convencida de que él también me amaba, lo veía cada vez que nuestros ojos se conectaban, lo sentía cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban, me convencía todavía más cada vez que me hablaba dulcemente y hacía planes a futuro en los que me incorporaba. Tontamente creí que él era el indicado, el amor de mi vida, pero de un día para otro me di cuenta que nada era cierto, que los guerreros nunca dejan de lado sus propios intereses por algo tan insignificante para ellos como el amor de una mujer.

Él era joven y audaz, así que mi señor le quiso dar un mejor estatus, ascendió rápidamente en categoría y cuando tuvo que optar entre desposarse con la hija de otro importante guerrero o seguir con nuestra relación, él me abandonó.

Lloré, me deprimí, lo odié y quise matarlo, pero luego pensé que no valía la pena y juré que jamás volvería a amar a nadie.

Por ese entonces, tu abuela se desposó con tu abuelo y la familia de mi señor, que eran amigos de tu familia, le enviaron regalos a los recién casados, entre ellos, dos dorei. Yo fui uno de ellos.

Estuve feliz de aceptar el cambio de casa, me ayudaría a olvidar al infeliz que me había abandonado y se pavoneaba delante de todos con su joven esposa, la hija del guerrero que le prometía el ascenso que él tanto quería.

El día anterior a mi partida fue a despedirse de mí y fue en aquel momento que me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que él había sido sincero y que verdaderamente me amaba pero su ambición y el cumplimiento de los estúpidos códigos de honor a los que ustedes les dan tanta importancia no le dejaban elegir a una extranjera y encima esclava como su esposa.

Lo segundo fue la revelación más amarga y triste que alguna vez tuve, porque esa misma noche la sentí en mi interior. Fue una revelación que quisiera nunca se hubiese hecho realidad, pero ella estaba allí, creciendo dentro de mí… una hija de aquel amor prohibido y despreciado.

Yo no tenía opción, debía hacer aquel viaje y servir a mis nuevos señores. Con un poco de suerte ellos entenderían mi situación y no me echarían a la calle.

Cuando llegué a Kioto y conocí a tu abuela, ella se aferró a mi compañía de una manera que jamás me hubiera esperado. Era apenas una jovencita, asustada y desconcertada por todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo junto a un hombre mayor que ella y que demostraba muy poco afecto y comprensión con la joven dama.

La ayudé en todo lo que pude y cuando me convencí de que contaba con su absoluta confianza, le confesé mi secreto. Ella dijo que podría ayudarme a ocultar mi embarazo para que nadie se enterase y así, su esposo, que era un hombre de armas tomar, no me obligase a quitarme la vida, pero que no podría ocultar a la niña así que tendría que buscar la manera de deshacerme de ella.

Fue la decisión más cruel que alguien me haya hecho tomar, pero entonces reflexioné. Si aceptaba, podría asegurarme de encontrarle un lugar en donde pudiera sobrevivir y quizá, convertirse en una mujer de bien y feliz. Si rechazaba y tenía la suerte de escapar con vida, la niña no tendría nada más que una vida de sufrimiento. Yo era extranjera, esclava y por estas condiciones me sería muy difícil encontrar un trabajo o algún método que me ayudara a subsistir, mucho más con un bebé a cuestas.

Acepté la propuesta de tu abuela y cuando la entregué a sus padres postizos, una familia de campesinos que no podía engendrar, fue como si me hubiesen arrancado un trozo de mi corazón… el dolor nunca ha pasado y a veces recuerdo su rostro pequeño y frágil que tuve ocasión de contemplar por un escaso momento.

Nunca voy a perdonar a ese hombre por haberme dado lo más importante que pude haber tenido en mi vida y habérmelo arrebatado por culpa de su cobardía y ambición. Si todo hubiera sido distinto, yo tendría mi propia familia y quizá estaría disfrutando del amor de mis nietos e hijos.

Por eso te digo, mi niña, los hombres siempre velarán por sus propios intereses y aunque una mujer se adueñe de su corazón, si tiene que sacrificarla, lo hará. Son guerreros y están entrenados para eso.

Tú eres una mujer y una que además, pertenece a la nobleza, fuiste educada para acatar las decisiones y condiciones que te exija tu esposo. El señor Saotome se convirtió en tu esposo sin siquiera proponértelo, ahora tú estás obligada a obedecerle en todo lo que él disponga. No sufras más por un amor que quizá no podrá prosperar y dispón tu corazón y tu alma a acatar el dictamen que exija tu esposo.

Para cuando la anciana terminó con su relato, Akane tenía la mirada nublada por las lágrimas contenidas, Ukyo había dejado de peinar a su señora y observaba fijamente a la anciana mujer y Sayuri se encontraba estrujando y retorciendo con fuerza y sin querer la seda de uno de los kimonos de su señora.

-Nunca… -titubeó Akane con un hilo de voz rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación-, nunca creí que hubieras sufrido tanto.

-Aprendí a ser fuerte y a ocultar mis emociones –replicó Cologne si darle mayor importancia al comentario de su señora.

Akane avanzó sobre sus rodillas hasta donde se encontraba sentada su nodriza y se arrojó a sus brazos. La anciana mujer la recibió y sonrió débilmente al tiempo que dejaba que su joven pupila recostase su cabeza en su regazo.

-¿No supiste nada más de tu… de la niña?

-No –contestó la mujer de forma tajante mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su señora-. Fue el precio a cambio de mi vida y la de ella, sólo espero que haya sido feliz. Todos los días de mi vida pido por ella al Iluminado y algo en mi corazón me dice que ella tuvo o quizá tiene todavía, una vida feliz.

-Mi abuela no debió obligarte.

-Tu abuela hizo mucho por mí, Akane y le estoy muy agradecida por todo. Si no hubiese sido por su apoyo, ni la niña ni yo hubiésemos sobrevivido.

-¿Tampoco supiste de aquel hombre?

-Se convirtió en lo que siempre aspiró a ser, un gran guerrero, consejero y chambelán del clan de su señor, pero no tuvo hijos a pesar de que se casó dos veces. Su primera esposa murió a las horas de dar a luz a su primogénito el cual también murió, y su segunda esposa no pudo engendrar. Murió a una avanzada edad quedando en deuda con su deber de esposa de un gran guerrero. Ahora ya está viejo y no creo que le preocupe el dejar o no dejar descendencia.

-Entonces, has mantenido el contacto con él.

-No, pero las noticias se saben y vuelan rápido cuando uno tiene contactos con la servidumbre de otras familias importantes. Ya, niña, ahora quiero que reflexiones respecto a la historia que te acabo de contar y seas capaz de sobreponerte a todo lo que nos espera de aquí en adelante, sea lo que sea lo que suceda con todos nosotros, tú debes ser fuerte y afrontarlo, sin lágrimas y con coraje. Eres una Tendo y fuiste educada por una amazona, una vieja que te traspasó todos sus conocimientos, así que me sentiría muy orgullosa de ti si me demuestras que mis palabras y enseñanzas no han sido en vano.

-Te prometo que enfrentaré todo con la misma fortaleza que tú enfrentaste tu vida –contestó Akane levantando su rostro y observando con convicción el anciano rostro de su nodriza-. Lo haré gustosa.

-Eso es, Akane. Debes ser fuerte y demostrárselo al señor de este castillo y a todos sus cercanos. Recuerda, el viento, la lluvia y la tormenta logran que el junco se incline ante ellos…

-Pero el junco vuelve a levantarse una y otra vez y permanece erguido desafiando a quienes pretenden dañarle –completó Akane.

La anciana asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo al comprobar que su pupila había comprendido lo que ella había querido transmitirle durante todos esos años y ahora sabía que Akane aplicaría todas sus enseñanzas para enfrentarse a la difícil situación que se vivía en el castillo.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir conversando porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la conocida voz del Hibiki Ryoga se escuchó del otro lado.

-_"Señora Saotome, me enviaron a buscarla_ –dijo en un tono de voz bastante solemne-. _Debe acompañarme junto a sus damas. El señor del castillo la espera en el gran salón."_

-Enseguida vamos, señor Hibiki –contestó Akane palideciendo en el acto-. Sólo dénos un momento.

-_"Bien."_-contestó el guerrero del otro lado.

Cologne tomó la delicada mano de Akane entre las suyas y le dio un fuerte apretón.

-Es hora, niña. Enfréntate a él, sin miedo y sin pensar en lo que pueda suceder con los demás, incluso con nosotras.

Akane no contestó, se limitó a esperar a que Ukyo tomara sus cabellos con un trozo de seda y luego se levantó para salir de la habitación seguida por sus tres acompañantes e internarse en los pasillos del castillo tras Hibiki Ryoga quien trató de no darles la cara en ningún momento.

Nunca antes le había parecido que el castillo fuese tan frío, aunque pensó que ese aspecto del edificio no se debía al clima reinante, sino más bien al gélido comportamiento de los habitantes del lugar desde hacía unos días.

* * *

Sentado sobre una tarima, con ropa formal y sosteniendo un abanico lacado permanecía el señor de Nerima en completo silencio, expectante y con un semblante decidido.

La frialdad en su mirada le daba un aspecto atemorizante a su rostro y la posición rígida de su cuerpo le hacían parecerse a la estatua de un dios castigador.

Happosai permanecía de pie al lado derecho de su señor, con las manos a la espalda y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

No había nadie más en aquella habitación, las contraventanas se encontraban cerradas, los biombos estampados con garzas en vuelo, flores de cerezo y montañas rodeadas de nubes le daban un toque acogedor a la estancia, pero a pesar de ello, el ambiente se notaba tenso.

-Ranma, tenemos que darle un escarmiento a Satori por su traición –dijo Happosai sólo con la intención de romper el incómodo silencio reinante.

-No será necesario –contestó el señor del castillo de forma tajante-. Satori me traicionó, pero también traicionó a Kuno, te aseguro que él se encargará de darle una lección.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer? –inquirió el anciano observando inquieto la reacción de su discípulo.

-Ya lo discutimos y no pienso cambiar de parecer, Happosai.

Un nuevo momento de silencio se propagó en la habitación que fue roto cuando Hibiki Ryoga abrió la puerta e ingresó seguido de las cuatro mujeres que venían tras él.

-La señora Saotome y sus acompañantes, mi señor –comunicó haciendo una reverencia.

Ranma se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Ryoga y sintió que una oleada de cólera invadía su cuerpo por un instante.

Las mujeres reverenciaron al señor del castillo y luego de que se les indicara que tomaran ubicación frente a la tarima que ocupaba Ranma, se acomodaron en la estera que cubría el suelo. Akane se ubicó frente a su esposo, al lado suyo y como si quisiera transmitirle todo su apoyo y fortaleza se arrodilló Cologne; Ukyo y Sayuri de apostaron detrás de su señora.

Happosai y Ryoga se arrodillaron, uno a cada lado de su señor, resguardándolo y entonces, el anciano se aclaró la garganta para luego comenzar a hablar.

-El señor Saotome tiene algunas cosas que comunicarte, mi señora, es por ello que te ha hemos molestado y hecho venir desde tu habitación hasta acá.

-No me molesta el hecho que me saquen de mi reclusión. Por lo menos me sirve para recrear la vista con otras cosas que no sean las cuatro paredes que me cobijan –respondió la joven ganándose una mirada de perplejidad por parte de Happosai, de admiración de Ryoga y de disgusto por parte de Ranma.

-Ante todo queremos que nos contestes unas cuantas preguntas, dama Akane –comenzó nuevamente Happosai no tomando en cuenta las palabras de Akane-. ¿Alguien más está enterado de la usurpación de identidad que realizó a espaldas de nuestro señor?

Akane levantó el rostro y con un tono de voz decidido y sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su esposo, se dispuso a contestar.

-Solamente las damas que me acompañan lo saben todo, el resto de mis acompañantes sólo saben que hubo un cambio de planes y que yo ocuparía el lugar de mi hermana de forma correcta. Es lo que se hubiera esperado de una Tendo.

-Entiendo pero de todas formas… fue una traición. Bueno, entonces debemos suponer que solamente los que nos encontramos aquí reunidos estamos al tanto de la situación, eso facilita mucho las cosas.

-Creo que para usted sí las facilita, pero mientras me tengan encerrada en mi habitación, pienso que el resto del castillo no tardará en enterarse de lo que sucede.

-Perspicaz, sí, muy perspicaz –ironizó el anciano-. Es justamente por eso que la hemos mandado a llamar, dama Akane.

-¿Qué se ha decidido respecto a mi futuro? –preguntó Akane sorprendiendo a los varones allí presente.

Cologne conservaba la mirada baja, adoptando una actitud sumisa al igual que las otras dos jóvenes, pero no podía evitar el regocijo que le causaba en su interior el escuchar cada palabra desafiante de su joven señora.

-Ya que la boda se llevó a cabo –continuó Happosai-, el señor Saotome ha tomado la decisión de continuar con la farsa que tú montaste y en la cual le hiciste caer.

Akane se mordió el labio para no explotar en insultos ante aquellas palabras. Finalmente la culpaban de todo y no se hubiese molestado tanto porque a fin de cuentas, lo que decía Happosai era cierto, pero la actitud displicente y fría que observaba en el señor Saotome la exasperaba cada vez más.

-En el castillo y los alrededores nadie sabe lo que sucedió y si él te repudiara, tendríamos que decir el motivo, lo cual no conviene en la situación delicada en la que nos encontramos con respecto al clan Kuno. Por tanto seguirás viviendo en el castillo y te convertirás en la señora de éste, tal y como estaba predispuesto. Tendrás los privilegios y garantías de las que hubiera gozado tu hermana, aunque no podrás abandonar el castillo a menos que se lo comuniques al señor Hibiki o a mí. Nosotros decidiremos si es prudente que salgas y te dejes ver por ahí.

-Una prisión más grande –comentó Akane mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

-Tendrás la misión de comportarte como una buena esposa y acatar sumisamente las decisiones y actos del señor Saotome. Respecto a tus acompañantes, los hombres que se quedaron como parte de tus tropas y escolta se unieron a los guerreros del clan y prontamente serán enviados a custodiar las fronteras, donde no podrán enterarse o revelar nada de lo sucedió contigo y tu mal comportamiento en el castillo.

-_"Daisuke_ –pensó Akane-_, en caso de necesitar un aliado dentro de los guerreros… ya no podré contar con nadie. Me quitarán a mis hombres."_

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en la habitación, el que fue interrumpido de pronto por la joven esposa.

-¿Qué otro deber desea mi señor que cumpla?

-Tus doncellas –indicó Happosai extendiendo la mano con el huesudo dedo índice desplegado-. Tus dos doncellas y tu nodriza ya no formarán parte de tu compañía.

-¿Có… cómo? – titubeó Akane abriendo mucho los ojos y observando asustada a los tres hombres frente a ella en busca de ayuda-. ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellas?, ellas no tienen culpa alguna.

-Sí la tienen –contradijo Happosai-. El haber ocultado todo este tiempo tu deshonroso proceder las convierte en cómplices de traición. Se ha decidido que se les aplicará un castigo por esa actitud, para que aprendan a ser leales y serviciales.

-Discúlpame, señor Happosai –replicó una decidida Ukyo-, pero mi lealtad ante todo pertenece a mi señora, la joven compañera que me conoce desde pequeña.

-¡Ésa falta de respeto no la toleraré! –se enfureció el anciano-. ¡No eres nada más que una sirvienta y te prohíbo…!

Ranma hizo un movimiento con su brazo para evitar que Happosai se acercara a la joven doncella, ya que preveía que la situación podía terminar mal.

-Tus doncellas y tu nodriza pasarán a desempeñar labores en los campos de cultivo o en las cocinas, donde no podrás tener contacto con ellas –sentenció el anciano finalmente.

-Pero, ellas no saben aquel trabajo… es condenarlas a vivir en un lugar al que no pertenecen, bajarlas de…

-Bajarlas de rango castigándolas con las tareas más desvalorizadas del castillo –complementó Happosai-, es lo que merecen y lo que harán.

-¡No, mi haya es demasiado mayor para hacer ese trabajo! –se encolerizó Akane.

-Eso es todo por ahora, luego se te informará si mi señor toma alguna otra decisión que te afecte directamente, dama Akane –dijo Happosai sin tomar en cuenta la protesta de Akane.

-Por favor, señor Hapossai, mi haya no puede dejarme sola –suplicó la joven.

-No te preocupes, dama Akane, ya hemos asignado a una doncella que atenderá todas tus necesidades. Ryoga, acompaña a las damas a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-¡No, no! –exclamó la joven.

Cologne buscó su mano y le dio un leve apretón, indicándole con ese gesto que todo iba a estar bien, luego levantó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al anciano chambelán.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien, niña.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Akane escuchó decir a su anciana nodriza antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación acompañada de las dos jóvenes y el señor Hibiki.

Cuando la puerta corredera se cerró una vez que los cuatro hubieron abandonado la habitación, Akane pudo reaccionar. La habían despojado de todas las personas que la habían acompañado desde Kioto, toda su fortaleza la sacaba de los consejos y conversaciones mantenidas con las tres mujeres que habían salido del lugar. Todos los recuerdos de sus tierras los podía evocar al mirar a los hombres y mujeres con los que había compartido su vida en Kioto y ahora, la habían dejado sola, en la más absoluta y completa soledad. Era un castigo demasiado cruel para la joven mujer quien en ese momento, hubiera preferido la muerte.

-Ahora sólo queda presentarte a tu nueva doncella –dijo Happosai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Akane miró con odio al viejo chambelán, pero no pudo decir nada porque el movimiento de la persona que había permanecido a su lado captó toda su atención.

El señor de Nerima se había puesto en pie y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Fue entonces, cuando en un arranque de desesperación, la joven pensó que podía conseguir revertir los acontecimientos.

-Mi señor, por favor –rogó recorriendo de rodillas la distancia que la separaba del daimiyö rápidamente-. Por favor, te suplico que reconsideres tu decisión y me devuelvas a mis acompañantes… por favor, mi señor.

-Dama Akane, no perturbe al señor del castillo con peticiones insensatas.

-¡No es una insensatez rogar por obtener la compañía de las únicas personas que me han expresado un cariño verdadero! –explotó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos-. Mi señor, por favor. Yo no quise hacer lo que hice, fueron las circunstancias las que me obligaron y… No me las quites, por favor.

Tiró de las ropas de su esposo para llamar su atención, se aferró a ese trozo de seda negro ocultando su rostro empapado y recibió una gélida respuesta a sus súplicas.

-Una impostora no está en condiciones de exigir nada de su señor, aun cuando éste haya cometido la necedad de desposarse con ella.

El corazón de la joven mujer terminó de destrozarse ante tal afirmación, porque comprendió que el daño causado era demasiado grande y acaso irreparable. Allí estaba, aferrada a las ropas del hombre que amaba y él la despreciaba y humillaba con su comportamiento. Las palabras de su haya vinieron a su memoria con rapidez e intensidad _"…Enfréntate a él, sin miedo y sin pensar en lo que pueda suceder con los demás, incluso con nosotras…"._ Frunció el entrecejo y se obligó a mirar al hombre que permanecía en pie junto a ella.

-Entonces, reclama mi vida, mi señor –dijo con rabia-. Una impostora que te ha traicionado no merece seguir con vida.

Ranma la observó por un momento, desconcertado ante sus palabras, sin saber qué hacer con aquella joven mujer que de un momento a otro había cambiado sus lágrimas por la ira de una mujer insultada.

-Mi chambelán ya te dijo las condiciones en las que vivirás en el castillo, porque vivirás aquí hasta que yo lo quiera.

-Piénsalo mi señor, sería mucho más fácil y conveniente que me quitase la vida –insistió ella de forma desafiante-. Mucho más honorable.

No supo cuándo ni cómo lo hizo, pero sintió que la mano de su joven esposa se apoderaba del sable tanto que llevaba al cinto y lo desenfundaba. Él tuvo una rápida reacción y consiguió impedir que el sable abandonara su vaina deteniendo con su mano la mano de ella y ejerciendo fuerza para evitar que ella volviera a tirar del afilado sable. La observó conmovido y con admiración. Ella compuso una mueca desafiante.

-Mátame, mi señor –dijo en un susurro-. Mátame o deja que yo me quite la vida.

-No –respondió él- y no vuelvas a hablarme de esto porque mientras yo así lo quiera, tú seguirás con vida, serás la esposa sumisa y obediente que necesito a mi lado y no volverás a hablar de la muerte en mi presencia.

-Entonces tendrás que ordenarme que permanezca callada, porque de lo contrario seguiré insistiendo –le desafió.

Él la observó sin moverse. Inclinado ante ella así como estaba le recordó el primer día que la vio, el día en que se conocieron y él la tomó de sus brazos para evitar que se arrodillara ante él.

La misma mirada llena de pasión que vio aquel día era la que le devolvía ahora esa joven dispuesta a morir para salvar la deuda de honor que mantenía con él.

Sin proponérselo sus convicciones comenzaron a flaquear, sería tan fácil perdonar, olvidar y entregarse a ese amor que había nacido dentro de él; sería tan fácil dejarse consumir por la pasión que le provocaba la cercanía con su joven esposa.

Y allí permanecían, en un mundo aparte, fuego contra hielo en una intensa lucha para ver qué elemento se imponía, el fuego que resplandecía en la mirada de ella o el hielo que trataba de fortalecerse en los ojos de él.

Finalmente, los gélidos sentimientos dominaron el alma de él y logró apagar el fuego que por un momento se dejó sentir en su corazón.

-Le ordeno a la señora Saotome que no vuelva a hablarme a menos que yo se lo permita o le levante esta orden.

Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo aflojaba la tensión y asintió en silencio.

-Así lo haré, desde ahora no le dirigiré la palabra a mi señor a menos que él así lo solicite o me levante esta orden.

Él retiró su mano de la empuñadura del sable y ella dejó caer la suya a un costado bajando a su vez la mirada.

-Bien, así lo espero –dijo envainando el sable para salir con posterioridad.

Happosai se acercó a la puerta de salida y llamó un par de veces batiendo palmas. Al cabo de un momento llegó a su lado una jovencita risueña y servicial.

-Señora Saotome –dijo el anciano con voz pausada-. Ella es Yuka, tu nueva doncella.

Akane no contestó, sólo observaba la estera que reposaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Ella tiene la misión de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Ahora me retiro y las dejo solas para que se conozcan.

El anciano se retiró y la joven doncella se acercó a su señora.

-Señora Saotome, es un honor para mí el poder servir a la señora del castillo.

Akane se levantó sin prestarle atención a la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con pequeños y sutiles pasos, limpiando el camino húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas al resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Mi señora, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño?, no me costará nada y…

-¿Te llamas Yuka? –interrumpió Akane con una pregunta.

-Sí, señora Saotome.

-Bueno Yuka, lo único que quiero y necesito ahora es que me dejes sola. Quiero ir a descansar.

-Puedo ayudar a la señora con sus ropas y así podemos conversar de sus aflicciones si así lo desea –propuso la doncella.

Akane giró la cabeza y sus ojos resplandecieron con furia al observar a la joven doncella que permanecía de pie a unos pasos de ella.

-Escucha, no pretendas acercarte a mí creyendo que seremos amigas. Yo no tengo amigas y tú estas aquí sólo porque el señor del castillo así lo dispuso. Haz bien tu trabajo y recibirás buen trato de ambas partes, aunque dudo mucho que de mí puedas obtener la información que seguramente quieren que les reveles –la joven giró su cabeza nuevamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-. Ahora déjame en paz, mañana concurrirás a mi habitación y cumplirás con los deberes que se te asignaron. Por hoy puedo encargarme de mi misma… necesito estar sola.

Akane abandonó el gran salón con paso ligero y apenas perceptible al oído humano dejando a Yuka un tanto confundida y desconcertada, aunque lentamente comenzó a dibujarse una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro de la joven doncella.

Estaba segura de que algo estaba sucediendo en el castillo y ella averiguaría lo que le ocultaban a la servidumbre y al resto de los habitantes del lugar. Sin duda sería una información valiosísima para algunas personas.

Sin dejar de sonreír abandonó la habitación y recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta salir a los jardines que rodeaban la edificación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba a cubrir los cielos de Nerima.

* * *

La noche había caído totalmente cuando la silueta de una persona se vislumbró en dirección al bosquecillo cercano que colindaba con el castillo.

El inquietante ulular de una lechuza interrumpió el andar de la persona por un momento, para luego cambiar de dirección y volver sobre sus pasos hasta detenerse frente a una linterna de piedra que se encontraba cerca de uno de los muros divisorios que protegían el castillo.

-Cambiaste el lugar de encuentro y no me alertaste –dijo la susurrante voz femenina hablando hacia la nada.

-No tuve opción, el bosquecillo no es seguro a estas horas –contestó la voz de un hombre que no se dejaba ver oculto a la sombra del muro divisorio.

-Está bien, lo importante es que podamos conversar ¿no?

-Sí, eso es lo importante. ¿Averiguaste algo de lo está pasando?

-No todavía, pero pronto lo conseguiré, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Es cierto que las compañeras de la señora Saotome fueron despojadas de sus labores?

-Sí, eso es verdad y adivina quién ocupará su lugar.

-No me digas que conseguiste que te escogieran.

-Claro. Soy la nueva doncella de la señora Saotome.

-Vaya, me sorprendes gratamente. Eso quiere decir que tenemos más posibilidades de averiguar todo lo que sucede en la intimidad del castillo.

-Sí, aunque me costará un poco ganarme la confianza de la chiquilla. Es terca y obstinada, hoy me amenazó y creo que no está de acuerdo con el cambio… bueno, es entendible, está acostumbrada al servicio de otras personas y su nodriza la cuida desde que nació.

-Debes conseguir que confíe en ti, a mi señora le interesará mucho lo que podamos averiguar respecto a la nueva señora de Nerima.

-Mi señora, mi señora… siempre pensando en ella –farfulló la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Debes recordar que por ella tú estas aquí, Yuka.

-Si por mí fuera, estaría en la casa con las otras chicas. No me gusta la vida de sirvienta, menos si voy a ser la sirvienta de una niña mimada y testaruda.

-Piensa en los beneficios que tendrá para nosotros toda la información que puedas reunir si te acercas a ella.

-Beneficios para quien, ¿para nosotros o para "mi señora"? –inquirió la muchacha bastante molesta.

-Yuka…

-Parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella y ella sólo te utiliza para su beneficio personal. No te das cuenta de que ella juega contigo porque sabe el amor y admiración que le profesas. Pero cuando quieras escapar y decidas poner atención a tu alrededor, quizá sea demasiado tarde, pues ya no habrá nadie esperando por ti.

-No es verdad –rebatió él-. Yo no estoy enamorado de mi señora, es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos un acuerdo, un pacto que no puedo romper porque si lo hago, perderé lo más importante que poseo en la vida.

-¿Y eso es?

-No puedo decírtelo –cortó tajantemente-. Ahora dime, las dos doncellas y la anciana fueron destinadas a servicios menores ¿no?

-Sí, hoy mismo las alejaron del castillo –contestó la muchacha-. Una de las jóvenes estaba destrozada, la otra se comportó bastante altiva y aceptó su nueva condición como si fuese el trabajo más importante que desarrollaría en su miserable vida y la anciana… No sé, hay algo extraño en esa mujer, algo que la envuelve y hace que infunda respeto. Además, tiene un acento extraño que disfraza muy bien, pero cuando la escuchas con atención, logras percibir que no es de acá.

-Un acento extranjero… interesante –comentó el hombre en las sombras.

-Bueno, mañana empiezo mis quehaceres como la nueva doncella de la señora Saotome, ¿desea que le cuente algo más para que lo transmita a la señora, mi señor?

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que estás celosa.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo, si nunca me has prometido nada?

-Ya te expliqué que mi señora me debe algo y yo tengo que servirle para conseguirlo de vuelta.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, pero créeme que he visto hombres enloquecer de amor por ella y ella se aprovecha de eso… cuando ya no le son útiles, los deshecha y entonces ellos sufren.

-El sufrimiento es parte de la vida, Yuka –reflexionó el hombre acercándose a su informante-. Recuérdalo bien, de temores, dolores y amores vive el ser humano.

-Pues yo prefiero vivir de amores –respondió ella.

El joven sonrió y sus verdes ojos se iluminaron a la tenue luz que desplegaba la luna sobre ellos. Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y le arrebató un apasionado beso que ella no se negó a corresponder.

Luego de separarse, ella exhaló un suspiro y se acurrucó en el abrazo de él, así permanecieron unos instantes hasta que él volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Debo irme, tengo que averiguar hacia dónde mandarán a los hombres que vinieron acompañando a la dama Akane desde Kioto.

-¿No puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más?

-No, no puedo y tú deberías volver al castillo, pueden requerir de tus servicios y…

-Sí, ya entendí –interrumpió la chica, separándose bruscamente de él-. Vete ya Mousse.

-Yuka, no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé… y de mí tampoco –susurró para sí-. ¿Cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos?

-Yo te avisaré el día y la hora.

-Bien, pero no vuelvas a utilizar el ulular de la lechuza, elige otro animal, las lechuzas me dan miedo.

El joven chino soltó una breve carcajada y la vio alejarse rápidamente rumbo al castillo. Cuando la silueta de su informante desapareció en la oscuridad, él observó el cielo nocturno. El clima estaba cambiando y ya pronto el otoño se dejaría caer en la ciudad.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó su camino hacia las cuadras en donde sabía, podría averiguar el destino de los hombres que habían acompañado a la señora del castillo durante su viaje a Nerima.

Había mucha información que debía transmitirle a su señora, la verdadera dueña de su lealtad y estaba ansioso por decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo, tal vez de esa forma podría acercarse un poco más a su propio objetivo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, bueno. Después de tanto tiempo sólo una frase se me ocurre para comenzar estas notas y esa es: **"Discúlpenme por el tiempo que les hice esperar por una actualización".**

La verdad es que nunca fue mi intención el tardar tanto pero mi vida va de "complicada" a "todavía más complicada". Sé que me quejo mucho por la falta de tiempo, el exceso de trabajo y las enfermedades que no me han abandonado de un tiempo hasta acá, pero creo que esos problemillas son el costo que debemos pagar a medida que vamos creciendo y adquiriendo responsabilidades.

En mi caso particular ya no cuento con tanto tiempo libre como el que tenía cuando recién comencé a escribir mis historias y es por eso que se retrasan y se retrasan. Sólo espero que esta sea la última vez que tarde un año en actualizar.

2.- Palabras en el capítulo… no creo que hayan muchas, aun así voy a repasar algunas:

**-Diosa Kannon:** Es considerada la diosa de la compasión.

**-****Zhon guo:** El país que conocemos como China actualmente (en chino).

**-Je-pen-kuo: **El país que conocemos como Japón actualmente (en chino).

**-Nihon:** El país que conocemos como Japón actualmente (en japonés).

**-Tai-fún: **La forma de decir tifón en japonés.

**-Dorei:** Término que significa esclavo.

**-Sable tanto:** Es el sable más corto utilizado por el samuráis.

3.-Muchísimas gracias a quienes a pesar de las constantes tardanzas, siguen leyendo y releyendo esta historia que en ningún caso está muerta, sólo se tomó un largo receso. A quienes dejaron sus reviews durante el capítulo anterior (que prometo contestar con posterioridad apenas tenga tiempo disponible): _**Belli, Faby Sama, Annkarem, rosstock, CEUCOLO, Hatoko Nara, Monyk, hitoky-chan, amafle, lerinne, RyA Die Rose del Leidenschaft, kary 14, Arashi Ayukawa, ELOWYN3, Pleasure Delayer, BABY SONY, lucy lu, saori1f, Yuna Lockheart, Ranm. a .lways. OCD, Ifis, Ariadne Sofia, IramAkane, Gata de la Luna, Rmtl Des, rosy, marilole, AkaneKagome, rel, mar, GAL, Caro, Mininahermosa29, Saomin, soulfire524, Marialejita, brenic, CJSALAZAR y Percy**_. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme algunas palabras, en verdad que el apoyo es muy importante para mí y lo aprecio un montón y sí, **VOY** a contestar los reviews, es una promesa, sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia ¿si?

4.- Ahora me despido esperando sinceramente que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y queriendo (aunque no sé si lo consiga) prometerles una pronta actualización de esta historia.

Un beso a quienes la siguen y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	12. El ardid de la misteriosa mujer

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

* * *

Capítulo XII

"**El ardid de la misteriosa mujer"**

El caballo que montaba no se comparaba al que había perdido durante la batalla contra el clan Kuno. No era más pequeño pero sí más joven, nervioso e inexperto en combate, aún así, serviría mientras amansaban y adiestraban al animal que había elegido para ser mi compañero de lucha.

Me habían informado que el animal demostraba una ferocidad y una tozudez impresionante y que dudaban mucho que sirviera para transformarlo en un caballo de combate, sin embargo, justamente esas características eran las que habían llamado mi atención y le exigí al domador de caballos que enseñara al salvaje animal que había escogido, un negro y reluciente corcel joven, de crines negro azabache y patas firmes, la única diferencia visible entre mi antiguo compañero y el nuevo, era que éste último tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento en medio de los ojos, un manchón de pelo blanco que no superaba el tamaño de una avellana; parecía que alguien hubiese dejado caer una gota de tinta blanca en medio de sus ojos.

Sonreí al reconocer que el domador de caballos del castillo estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con mi encargo, pero yo no iba a ceder, ese era el caballo que yo había elegido como reemplazante del que había muerto heroicamente durante la batalla que habíamos ganado y no iba a conformarme con otro.

El caballo que montaba se inquietó cuando pasó por su lado un lacayo con una antorcha en su mano devolviéndome a la realidad en el instante.

No quería hacer el trayecto que me encontraba realizando. No me complacía el hecho de abandonar el castillo la noche antes de emprender el viaje hacia el sur de mi dominio, a las tierras de la nieta de Kaminarimon, pero ya había comprometido mi asistencia días atrás al lugar donde íbamos y ante muchos testigos, por lo que no resultaba aconsejable faltar a mi palabra.

Lo cierto es que hacía unos cuantos días y durante una conversación mantenida con Ryoga, Hapossai y Shinnosuke, en la que también estaban presentes Mousse y Sentaro, accedí tontamente a acompañar a mis hombres a una de las casas más renombradas dentro de Nerima, la casa del lago.

Ya había estado en un lugar así una vez, en Edo, cuando mi padre consideró que tenía la edad suficiente para acompañarle, pero confieso que prefiero permanecer ajeno a todo ese mundo de diversión y placer por adquisición.

De todas formas, la idea la dio Ryoga y fue compartida por el resto, a excepción de Shinnosuke. Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una buena forma de despedirnos por las casi tres semanas que significaba hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta al sur del dominio y yo, sin pensarlo con detenimiento y al ver las miradas demandantes que Ryoga y Hapossai me dedicaban para que aceptara, comprometí mi asistencia.

Ellos piensan que con un poco de diversión comprada aliviarán mi pesar y borrarán la humillación a la que me he visto sometido por la mujer que se hizo pasar por mi prometida, pero no saben que el que les acompañe ahora no aliviará en nada lo que siento y rehúyo a expresar.

Casi sin quererlo me he convertido en un experto artista del engaño; deberían contratarme en una compañía de teatro ambulante para interpretar algún papel.

Y es que a lomos de este caballo que no me pertenece, no hago otra cosa más que arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé torpemente con la única motivación de herir a mi esposa todavía más.

Estaba siendo justo con mi convicción de apartarla de mi vida, de castigarla lo que más pudiera y de lastimarla para que sufriera toda la decepción que sufrí yo cuando me enteré de su engaño, pero no estaba siendo justo con mi corazón.

Nunca en mi vida pensé que lo más difícil que me tocaría vivir sería dominar mi propio corazón, aplacar mis sentimientos y extinguir mi anhelo por la mujer que se había convertido en mi esposa.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, me envolvían sus encantos y pensaba que el castigo con el que pretendía aleccionarla, se estaba volviendo en mi contra.

Ella había aceptado sumisamente las órdenes que le había impuesto a través de Hapossai aquel día en el que también le prohibí que me dirigiera la palabra. Se mostraba servicial y complaciente, tal como se hubiese esperado de una buena esposa; dominaba su carácter y si había algo que le molestaba, se limitaba a dirigirme una mirada llena de rencor y disfrazar su disgusto en una sonrisa forzada.

En el castillo nadie osó hablar sobre nuestra unión o los problemas que pudiéramos estar teniendo ya que tanto ella como yo sabíamos fingir a la perfección que éramos un matrimonio feliz ante los lacayos y sirvientes, pero cuando quedábamos a solas, yo me esmeraba en hacerla sentir mal y ella se esmeraba en no contradecirme y en parecer complacida ante mis malos tratos.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de disfrutar haciéndole la vida imposible, cada vez me costaba más cumplir con el rol del esposo déspota e insensible que me había autoimpuesto.

Cada vez que la veía sonreír, sentía mi corazón acelerar sus latidos; cada vez que presenciaba la delicadeza y dulzura con la que trataba a un animalillo del bosque, creía que mis piernas no soportarían mi propio peso; cada vez que escuchaba su melodiosa voz aunque fuera de lejos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza; cada vez que la tenía cerca, mis ansias por estrecharla en mis brazos, pedirle que perdonara mi absurdo comportamiento y reclamarla como esposa siguiendo el camino que los dioses nos habían trazado, tomaban mayor fuerza dentro de mi ser y tenía que huir con cualquier pretexto para no rendirme a ese secreto anhelo que desde el mismo día en que la conocí, parecía consumirme por dentro.

El deseo por mi esposa se acrecentaba a medida que el tiempo y la convivencia junto a ella avanzaban, generándome un sentimiento de frustración que nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir adelante con la farsa? ¿Era correcto comportarme como un tirano daimiyö y dejar de lado los sentimientos del hombre que habitaba en mí? ¿Qué sacaba con tratar de engañarme al despreciarla si en el fondo de mi alma sabía que sólo ella era lo que importaba para mí?, y por sobre todo aquello, ¿cuánto tiempo resistiría a los deseos que consumían mi ser y nublaban mi razón?

Preguntas, sólo preguntas de las que trataba de escapar porque temía reconocer ante el mundo la respuesta.

Ante todo era un señor de la guerra a quien habían engañado y con ello, deshonrado, así que debía seguir actuando, hasta que mi corazón ya no pudiera soportarlo.

Miré de soslayo a Ryoga, quien cabalgaba a mi lado y traté de decidir cuándo sería el momento adecuado para confesarle que no me sentía capaz de acompañarles aquella noche, que lo único que quería era regresar al castillo y pasar esas últimas horas junto a mi dulce tormento, que se olvidara de la despedida porque de la única de quien quería despedirme, aunque fuera respirando el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos era de mi esposa, sin embargo, callé mis intenciones y seguí cabalgando en silencio, tratando de desviar mis propios pensamientos a la próxima reunión que tendría con los tíos de la joven Kaminarimon Temari.

Los problemas en el sur del dominio surgieron a causa de la muerte del abuelo de Temari, Kaminarimon Kumajiro, quien fuera un fiel vasallo de mi padre. Kumajiro tuvo tres hijos, el mayor de ellos y padre de Temari murió joven dejándola a ella como única heredera; los otros dos, Tatsukichi y Torahachi nunca fueron considerados por su padre, Kumajiro, para ser sus sucesores. El viejo Kaminarimon se dio cuenta a tiempo que sólo su nieta sería digna sucesora de la familia y quiso dejarle las tierras antes de morir, pero esto no pudo realizarse porque la heredera es muy pequeña y todavía no llega a la edad de desposarse, por cuanto su madre ha solicitado mi ayuda para enfrentar la codicia y las disputas que han surgido con la muerte de Kumajiro. Es por ello que al amanecer debo partir al sur, para brindarle mi apoyo a la madre y custodia de la pequeña Temari hasta que pueda desposarse con quien eligió Kumajiro para preservar sus tierras y no dilapidar su fortuna, que es exactamente lo que harían Tatsukichi y Torahachi.

Sí, debo velar por mi pueblo antes de resolver mis propios asuntos. Tal vez alejándome de ella pueda conseguir algo de paz y afianzar el juramento que hice la noche en que descubrí la verdad.

Maldigo esa noche y maldigo el haberme enterado del engaño; quizás si ella no hubiese confesado su traición, en estos momentos ambos disfrutaríamos de una vida plena uno al lado del otro en el castillo, pero el destino siempre ha sido un cruel e implacable enemigo para mí, incluso desde mi nacimiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi señor?

Ryoga debe haber notado mi nerviosismo, de lo contrario no hubiese formulado una pregunta como esa.

Le observé por el rabillo del ojo y pude ver la máscara de indiferencia que solía adoptar mi viejo amigo cuando algo le inquietaba. No por nada le conocía desde que éramos unos niños; sabía que algo le preocupaba y no era precisamente el estado de ánimo de su señor.

-Sí, me encuentro muy bien –mentí-. Deseoso de conocer el lugar en el cual dicen que olvidaré todos mis pesares.

-Ten por seguro que así será –contestó mi amigo chasqueando la lengua-. Al menos por unas horas, así será.

-Entonces, Ryoga, ¿visitas frecuentemente la casa del lago?

-No –contestó tajantemente-, aunque he venido algunas veces. Las chicas lindas no me toman en cuenta.

-Eres un embustero de la peor clase –reí-. No sabes engañar a nadie, menos a alguien que te conoce tan bien como yo.

-¿Y tú sí sabes engañar a los demás?

Di vuelta el rostro bruscamente. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y al parecer, causó en mí el efecto que él esperaba porque la media sonrisa que pude apreciar en su rostro, junto con aquella expresión de superioridad que siempre adoptaba cuando sabía que me había ganado en algo, me demostró que Ryoga estaba decidido a averiguar qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Eso no tienes que ponerlo en duda, amigo mío.

-¿Incluso te engañas a ti mismo?

-Ryoga, si no fueses como un hermano para mí, te aseguro que en estos momentos tu cabeza estaría rodando por el camino que recorremos.

-¿Tanto te molesta que descubra tus secretos? –preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-No sé a qué secretos te refieres.

-Ranma, sé que no estás en paz contigo. Si sigues adelante con el propósito que inútilmente estás realizando, terminarás por perderlo todo –hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza cuando continuó hablando-. Me refiero a la actitud que decidiste adoptar con la señora… con tu esposa –rectificó.

-Eso es algo que no aceptaré discutir contigo –rebatí conteniendo la molestia que sentía al comprobar que Ryoga se daba cuenta de lo difícil que me estaba resultando seguir con mis planes.

-Conmigo ni con nadie, ¿verdad, mi señor?

-Happosai estuvo de acuerdo y es lo que importa.

-Happosai es un buen maestro, un excelente consejero y chambelán, pero no tiene idea sobre las relaciones humanas, por algo perdió a su gran amor cuando era joven, porque no supo elegir correctamente.

-Y según parece, crees que yo tampoco sé elegir correctamente.

-Yo solo digo que estás llevando este asunto de la manera equivocada. Estás tomando decisiones y acciones como el daimiyö que eres, pero dejas de lado lo más importante que tiene el ser humano.

-¿Y qué es lo más importante?

-Los propios sentimientos.

Solté una risotada y lo miré con incredulidad. Ryoga, uno de los hombres más rudos que conocía, ¿me estaba hablando de sentimientos?

-Perdóname, Ryoga, pero me parece una soberana estupidez lo que acabas de decir.

-No lo considerabas una estupidez el primer día de enfrentamiento con el clan Kuno.

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada sentimental aquel día, sólo recuerdo haber dado órdenes de combate –mentí.

-Entonces escuché mal –contestó-. Y puede que también haya entendido mal las palabras de mi señor al decirme que la única mujer que había amado era a su joven esposa. Lo siento si soy insolente, pero creo que reconocer esa verdad es más digno de un gran señor que el ocultarla sólo porque el método de salvación de una joven mujer desesperada fue algo deshonroso para el hombre que la ama.

-Se equivocó y debe saldar su deuda conmigo –respondí amargamente-. Además, no creo que yo sea tan importante para la joven dama si tuvo la desfachatez de engañarme todo este tiempo.

-Estás ciego, mi señor –rebatió negando con un movimiento de cabeza-. Según lo que yo mismo he apreciado y lo que me ha contado su doncella…

-¡Ése es el motivo! –le interrumpí abruptamente-. Estás interesado en esa sirvienta y quieres interceder para que vuelva a su puesto, ¿no es así?

-Si así fuera, te lo pediría de otra forma.

-Te conozco, Ryoga. La sirvienta de la que se convirtió en mi esposa te interesa y quieres interceder por ella.

-Me tomaré la atribución de decirle a mi señor que se comporta como un idiota –respondió con un tono de voz solemne y ceremonioso-, pero dejaré que piense lo que quiera pensar. Solamente trataba de ayudarle a ver el error que está cometiendo al desatender las necesidades y peticiones de su propio corazón. Si yo quisiera mantener una relación con la dama Ukyo o con cualquier sirvienta del castillo, lo haría, siempre y cuando mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-No te convendría para nada mantener tal relación –dije agradecido de que el rumbo de la conversación cambiara-. No sería bien visto que el comandante de mis tropas perdiera la cabeza por una sirvienta de tan baja categoría.

-No tendría una baja categoría si mi señor no se lo hubiera impuesto –contestó y me pareció notar algo de resentimiento en el tono de su voz-. En eso nos diferenciamos, Ranma. A mi me cuesta mucho reconocer mis sentimientos, pero cuando estoy seguro de ellos, no titubeo en luchar por alcanzar el objetivo aunque tenga que enfrentarme a las burlas y desaires de la sociedad. En cambio para mi señor, el honor es más importante que sus propios sentimientos; tanto es así que no duda en engañarse a sí mismo y huir de sus emociones.

Callé para no reconocer mi derrota ante tamaña verdad; callé para no aceptar frente a mi amigo de la infancia que efectivamente, él tenía toda la razón; y callé para tratar de no seguir dudando de mis propias acciones.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada para que Ryoga comprendiera que había asestado un golpe certero a mi atormentado corazón y a mi confusa razón, deliberadamente se fue rezagando en el camino, dejándome cabalgar una vez más en relativa soledad, sumido en mis propias meditaciones, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las decisiones que había tomado respecto de mi esposa.

Esposa; la palabra llegó de pronto a mi cerebro y la ansiedad creció en mi corazón en el preciso instante en que la imagen serena del rostro jovial de mi esposa tomó forma en mi memoria.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Concurriría a la cita en la casa del lago, acompañaría a mis hombres por el tiempo que considerara prudente y luego, desharía el camino hasta llegar al castillo y hablaría con ella, rogando para que me perdonase y quizás, sólo si los dioses esta noche estaban a mi favor, lograría que todo volviera a ser como antes de la boda, cuando no tenía dudas de que ella sentía algo por mí.

Muy pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la cada vez más familiar voz de Mousse, que me indicaba que ya habíamos llegado al final de nuestro camino.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y observé al frente.

La casa era una gran construcción de un único piso, con el techo conformado por baldosas de arcilla rojas que aún se apreciaban gracias a la iluminación de lámparas que colgaban de los aleros. Una puerta entreabierta dejaba al descubierto la luminosidad y la algarabía que salía desde dentro de la casa. Algunos hombres salían en evidente estado etílico del interior y otros entraban con la seguridad de quien ha hecho la misma acción muchas veces con anterioridad.

Bajé de mi caballo y de inmediato me vi flanqueado por Happosai, Ryoga y Mousse.

-No queremos que te suceda nada extraño, muchacho –escuché que decía mi maestro a un lado-, después de todo eres el señor de estas tierras y esta pequeña incursión pudo llegar a oídos del clan Kuno.

Sólo asentí y traté de serenarme mientras me disponía a ingresar al lugar. Sabía lo que encontraría tras esas puertas, pero no estaba seguro de que me sintiera cómodo, sobre todo porque mi intensión de escapar de aquel lugar y volver al lado de mi esposa se acrecentaba cada vez más en mi interior.

Avanzamos por la calle y dejamos que los mozos que nos habían acompañado se encargaran de los caballos. Además de mi maestro, mi amigo de la infancia y el extranjero que se había ganado un lugar en mi círculo más cercano, me acompañaban Sentaro, Toramasa Kobayakawa, uno de los notables más cercano a Happosai y tres hombres más de los altos rangos del clan.

Hice el camino en silencio, seguido por mis compañeros y al llegar a la entrada, un par de hombres que se encontraban a las afueras de la casa se postrernaron a mis pies. Abrí la puerta corredera que se encontraba a medio cerrar e ingresé al lugar sin prestarles atención a los hombres que permanecían con sus cabezas en tierra.

Me descalcé dejando mi calzado en el genkan; mis hombres hicieron lo mismo.

De inmediato llegaron a mis oídos las risas y voces festivas de quienes se encontraban en los salones del interior, el olor a licor y el dulzón aroma a flores se mezclaba en el ambiente.

Una jovencita que no aparentaba tener más de dieciocho años detuvo su andar pausado y se quedó paralizada mirándonos con curiosidad mientras una segunda jovencita chocaba a su espalda y la reprendía por haberse detenido tan abruptamente. La primera joven sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañera para que callara y luego se arrodilló extendiendo sus manos por sobre su cabeza mientras su frente tocaba el suelo.

-Mi señor, es una sorpresa que nos honre con su visita –le escuché decir con una voz dulce y serena.

La segunda jovencita pareció haber sido azotada con una vara de bambú en la espina dorsal porque de inmediato y con una velocidad impropia de una mujer de su condición, imitó la posición de su compañera.

-Un verdadero honor, mi señor –complementó la joven que recién se había arrodillado.

-Creo que gané una apuesta –escuché decir a Mousse detrás de mi.

-¿Apuesta? –inquirí observando a las dos jóvenes que no se habían incorporado aún.

-Verás, mi señor –contestó Mousse-, nadie me creía capaz de convencer al señor de Nerima de acompañarnos una noche a la casa del lago.

-Entonces, ¿soy tu moneda de cambio, Mousse? –pregunté girándome para verlo a los ojos.

-No, mi señor –dijo atropelladamente-, yo solo…

Reí con ganas al verlo palidecer ante mi pregunta tratando de encontrar una excusa valida y que además le favoreciera. Mis hombres me secundaron al percatarse de que le había jugado una broma al joven extranjero quien se sonrojó furiosamente y fingió una sonrisa. Eso le demostraría que yo podía ser muy indulgente, pero hay veces que los comentarios inapropiados están de más.

-Damas, pueden incorporarse ya –dijo mi maestro y chambelán acercándose a las dos jóvenes geishas que permanecían postradas a nuestros pies.

Ambas se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, con agilidad y gracia; parecía un movimiento estudiado y empleado a menudo por las jóvenes. Las dos aparentaban tener la misma edad y vestían casi de forma idéntica, ambas con kimonos de seda roja con pequeñas flores blancas, sólo las diferenciaba el color de sus cabellos, negros y sedosos los de la primera chica que se había arrodillado y castaños los de la segunda.

-Ranma –dijo mi maestro con toda confianza-, te presentaré a estas muchachas. La dama Konatsu, experta en el arte de la interpretación con shamisen y la dama Tsubasa, con una voz tan dulce que encanta a cualquiera.

-Es usted muy amable con nosotras, señor Happosai –contestó la joven llamada Tsubasa.

-¿Gusta el señor Saotome y sus compañeros que les acompañemos al interior? –preguntó la joven llamada Konatsu haciendo un sutil gesto con una de sus manos.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y pronto me encontraba siguiendo a las dos jovencitas al interior de la casa.

Avanzamos por un pasillo de madera muy bien mantenido y no pude evitar observar algunas de las puertas correderas que se encontraban cerradas sin dejar de preguntarme qué habría del otro lado.

Otras puertas en cambio se encontraban semiabiertas y desde adentro se podía escuchar música, charlas amenas y risas de hombres y mujeres por igual.

Al llegar casi al final del pasillo, Tsubasa abrió la puerta corredera y Konatsu nos indicó que ingresáramos al lugar.

-Aquí estarán más cómodos, mi señor –dijo reverenciando a nuestro ingreso.

La habitación era espaciosa y quizás la más grande existente en aquel lugar; las paredes estaban bien cuidadas y en dos de ellas existían grabados de garzas en vuelo, árboles floridos, montañas con nubes y un lago con sus aguas tranquilas. Seguramente el artista quiso plasmar el paisaje del exterior en la habitación, porque a pesar de que la noche ya había caído, tras las puertas que daban al jardín interior y que se encontraban abiertas, se podía apreciar el famoso lago que le daba el nombre a la casa y la vegetación que lo rodeaba.

El engawa que daba al jardín contaba con lámparas que iluminaban la noche, no obstante, era la luna llena la que le daba un toque mágico a los alrededores del lugar.

Me aseguré de sentarme cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín para observar el paisaje nocturno.

Observé que las esteras eran nuevas, tal vez recién cambiadas y me sorprendió comprobar una vez más la rapidez de movimiento de las dos anfitrionas, ya que apenas el último hombre que me acompañaba tomó asiento, ellas ya estaban preparadas para servirnos lo que seguramente había ordenado Happosai con antelación.

Konatsu batió sus palmas y de inmediato aparecieron unas sirvientas que dispusieron una hakozen frente a cada uno de nosotros. Las distintas preparaciones que contenían los chawan desprendían un aroma apetitoso que se fue mezclando con el aroma que ingresaba desde los jardines.

Entonces, la joven Tsubasa ingresó acompañada de cinco jóvenes más, quines se postrernaron al ingresar a modo de saludo.

-Señor Saotome –dijeron a coro las cinco jovencitas.

-Señor Saotome, mi señora envía a un ramillete de sus mejores flores para hacerle compañía a usted y sus acompañantes en esta noche –dijo Tsubasa.

-Muy agradecido estoy con la señora de la casa, dama Tsubasa –contesté con incomodidad, aunque creo que mi comentario fue el correcto ya que la chica sonrió agradecida.

-Mis compañeras –agregó-, Mariko, Asuka, Kaori, Kurumi y Natsume.

Las jóvenes tendrían entre dieciséis y veintidós años a lo sumo, pero indudablemente eran todas bellas.

Se fueron acomodando a nuestro lado, dejando que Konatsu, Tsubasa, Natsume y Kurumi, permanecieran de pie frente a nosotros.

Entonces, Konatsu se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tañó las cuerdas del shamisen que conservaba, Tsubasa se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cantar con voz dulce y armoniosa y las otras dos chicas empezaron a interpretar su danza.

Por un momento olvidé mis preocupaciones, comencé a disfrutar de la melancólica melodía que se interpretaba, de la compañía de las chicas, de mis hombres y del ambiente festivo que se había creado a mi alrededor, comiendo y bebiendo mientras observaba el espectáculo y entablaba conversación con mis acompañantes.

Mariko, Asuka y Kaori, entretenían y conversaban animadamente tanto conmigo como con mis acompañantes, pero de pronto y al ver el semblante serio y melancólico de Ryoga a mi lado, recordé la conversación que habíamos mantenido camino a la casa del lago y mi ansiedad volvió.

Yo había decidido volver esa misma noche al castillo para solucionar mis problemas con mi joven esposa y no podía permitirme el olvidarme de ello.

Apuré el sake que tenía en la mano y bajé el recipiente, de inmediato la joven Kaori se apresuró en llenar otra vez el vaso.

-Este licor de arroz que beben ustedes es bastante bueno –dijo Mousse muy alegremente. Al parecer, él ya había bebido bastante. Sonreí.

-Sí.

Los aplausos y vítores de los hombres que me acompañaban interrumpieron cualquier otra frase que hubiera querido decirle a mi interlocutor.

-Las hermanas terminaron su baile –escuché que decía Kaori a mi lado.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunté sólo por decir algo ya que en mi mente estaba elucubrando alguna estrategia para retirarme de la compañía de todos ellos sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-Kurumi y Natsume, son hermanas –respondió la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Konatsu y Tsubasa también lo son? –pregunté enfocando mi vista en la joven de negra cabellera vestida de rojo.

-No, ellos no lo son, mi señor.

-¿Ellos? –inquirí dudando el haber escuchado bien.

-Sí, ellos –respondió sonriendo nuevamente-. Konatsu y Tsubasa son dos hökan.

Me habían engañado completamente. No era que me sorprendiera que dos hombres trabajaran como geisha, era muy común después de todo, lo que me sorprendía de verdad era el no haberme dado cuenta y por mis propios medios de su condición.

-Te engañaron a ti también, ¿verdad, mi señor? –se burló Happosai riendo a carcajadas-. Me preguntaba cuándo te darías cuenta de todo, pero a esta señorita siempre le ha gustado dejar en evidencia a las demás chicas.

Noté cómo Kaori fruncía los labios y se disculpaba con el pretexto de ir por más vino.

-Debo admitir que a todos nos engañan cuando las vemos por vez primera –continuó mi anciano maestro bebiéndose de un trago lo que quedaba en el recipiente que mantenía en su mano-. Tsubasa y Konatsu son los mejores köhan que me ha tocado conocer en mi larga vida y la dama dueña de esta casa debe sentirse orgullosa de contar con ellos a su servicio.

-Lo estoy, maestro Happosai.

La voz llegó a mis oídos como un susurro, aunque claramente alcancé a distinguir que se trataba de una voz femenina, joven y muy dulce.

Observé hacia la puerta corredera que daba al jardín en donde se encontraba el lago y allí, entre luces y sombras pude distinguir la silueta de una mujer que permanecía de pie, mirando fijamente al interior de la habitación que ocupábamos mis hombres y yo.

La vi avanzar con delicadeza hasta quedar frente a nosotros y de espaldas a las chicas que con el ingreso de ella, habían dejado de tocar, cantar y bailar.

-Mis respetos, señor Saotome –dijo con el mismo tono de voz dulce y susurrante que le había escuchado desde la puerta que daba al jardín-. Me presento. Soy la señora de esta casa y me honra recibir en mi humilde morada al señor de Nerima, cuya sola presencia me parece demasiada consideración para mí y mis chicas.

No hizo reverencia alguna, mucho menos se postró ante mí como el protocolo indicaba, simplemente permaneció de pie, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios color carmesí y una mirada penetrante dirigida única y exclusivamente a mi persona.

A simple vista se veía tan solo unos años mayor que yo, algo poco habitual para ser la dueña de una casa de la categoría en la que nos encontrábamos.

Llevaba un kimono de la más delicada y costosa seda de un color rosa pálido moteado de pequeñas flores de cerezo y durazno. Su piel excesivamente blanca y sus ojos atentos y vivaces me hicieron caer en una especie de trance momentáneo. La familiaridad de sus rasgos era algo que me turbaba. Creía conocerla de algún lado ya que su rostro me era vagamente familiar, pero no sabía en dónde podría haberme encontrado con aquella inquietante mujer.

-Me había enterado de que en su casa encontraría lo que necesitaba para pasar una agradable velada –contesté con cortesía-. Quise comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos.

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y su larga cabellera se meció ligeramente; hasta ese momento no había notado el singular color de sus cabellos, simplemente muy atípicos en consideración al color de los cabellos de todas las damas que había conocido en mi vida.

-Espero que no se haya llevado una decepción, eso sería muy lamentable, mi señor.

-No, puedo afirmar que no ha sido ninguna decepción el concurrir a su casa.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo sonriendo amablemente-. La casa del lago siempre estará dispuesta a recibir al señor de Nerima, así como a todos los valientes hombres que pertenecen al clan Saotome.

-Se agradece tanta hospitalidad.

Ella hizo un amago de reverencia y volvió a sonreír, indicando a las chicas que habían permanecido imperturbables tras ella.

-Les dejo, señores, para que puedan seguir disfrutando de la compañía de mis chicas.

Dicho aquello, se alejó por la puerta principal meciendo sus cabellos al avanzar. Me quedé observándola hasta que vi cómo se cerraba la puerta y aun en ese momento, no pude quitar la vista de la puerta cerrada. ¿Quién era?, ¿de dónde la conocía?; estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero, ¿dónde? No podía recordarlo.

-Es muy bella, pero son pocos los que han conseguido disfrutar de una velada en su compañía –dijo Ryoga a mi lado, sorbiendo de su cuenco con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, se dice que la dama de la casa del lago da cobijo a las mejores y más bellas mujeres solo porque ella ya no desea acompañar a los señores que vienen a visitar este lugar –agregó Mousse.

-Tampoco se le conoce algún amante fijo, como a otras damas –terció Happosai uniéndose a la conversación-. Tal vez si mi señor quisiera…

-Calla –dije de una forma más brusca de lo que hubiera querido.

-Solamente era una idea –agregó el viejo en su defensa-. Es muy normal que los hombres de alto rango tengan una mujer bella a su lado, sobre todo si ese hombre es un daimiyö.

-No necesito una concubina, Happosai –respondí airadamente-. Quítate esa necia idea de la cabeza.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Señor Saotome –dijo la chica que había vuelto a mi lado, levantando la vasija con el vino.

-Debería irme ya –contesté de mal modo mirando hacia fuera, la luna ya había cambiado de posición y se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Mi señor, ¿no despreciarás la última copa que te ofrece esta linda señorita? –terció Mousse, visiblemente achispado por el vino que había consumido-. Después de todo, la bella Kaori fue a buscar más vino para servirte y complacerte.

Muy a mi pesar, accedí y levanté mi tazón. Lo mismo hicieron quienes me acompañaban para llenar los suyos y luego, brindamos una vez más en la casa del lago. Después comprendería que no debía haberme dejado convencer por Mousse ni por nadie de permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar, pero las reconvenciones llegaron tarde, porque esa noche y en lugar de solucionar los problemas más íntimos que me atormentaban, los agudicé aún más con mis estúpidas decisiones.

* * *

El sonido del peine que utilizaba mi doncella para desenredar mis cabellos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Ciertamente, la chica no había resultado ser un fastidio después de todo, pero aún no me acostumbraba a su presencia. Habían pasado las semanas y todavía me inspiraba desconfianza, no podía acostumbrarme a la idea de no volver a contar con las atenciones de mi anciana nodriza, de mi amiga Ukyo o inclusive de la soñadora Sayuri.

Yuka había resultado ser una doncella amable, tolerante y servicial, pero no confiaba en ella, por lo que me limitaba a ordenarle lo que quería que hiciera y a contestar con monosílabos a las preguntas o comentarios que consideraba insidiosos en demasía. Cierto que la chica no tenía culpa alguna, pero nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que había sido designada como mi acompañante con la única motivación de vigilarme y sonsacarme información.

Cuánto había sufrido y llorado la perdida de mis más fieles compañeras, aquellas que me habían acompañado desde mi niñez y que me habían arrebatado de tan brusca manera.

Estaba segura de que la idea había sido manifestada por el viejo maestro y chambelán. Él quería vengarse de mí por la afrenta cometida a su señor, y mi esposo, cegado por el orgullo herido había accedido a todas las indicaciones de Happosai. Así me lo había dado a entender el señor Hibiki en una de nuestras cortas conversaciones cuando le iba a solicitar permiso para alejarme del castillo hacia los jardines y bosquecillos de los alrededores, tal y como me había ordenado mi esposo.

También me había enterado por él que mis doncellas se encontraban bien; que Ukyo había demostrado su fortaleza y disposición con altivez, puesto que ejecutaba las labores que le encargaban con energía y sin protestar; que Cologne se mostraba indiferente a su nueva condición, exhibiendo una destreza pocas veces vista en una mujer de su avanzada edad para ejecutar el trabajo pesado que le encomendaban con frecuencia; y que Sayuri todavía se lamentaba por los rincones de su infortunio y lloraba cada vez que alguien le llamaba la atención por una labor mal realizada o cuando simplemente encontraba que la tarea a ejecutar era demasiado pesada o indecorosa para ella.

Pobre Sayuri, no creo equivocarme al pensar que ella jamás imaginó terminar así su aventura en compañía de mi hermana.

Suspiré pensando en ellas, lo que provocó la inmediata reacción de mi acompañante.

-¿Te hice daño, mi señora?

-No –contesté-, prosigue, por favor.

No había hablado demasiado con la chica esa noche, la verdad me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos ya que por vez primera durante todos los días que llevaba alejada de mis compañeras y con la prohibición de hablarle a mi esposo, ese día había notado algunos cambios que para mí eran significativos.

La noche que el señor de Nerima me había despojado de todas las personas que me habían acompañado desde Kioto, yo había enterrado cualquier esperanza de que la situación en la que me encontraba diera un vuelco favorable, puesto que intuía que tarde o temprano, Saotome Ranma, daimiyö del dominio de Nerima se cansaría de mantener una farsa que no le beneficiaba en absoluto y tomaría la decisión de deshacerse de mí.

Recuerdo que aquella noche no pude dormir pensando en lo que sucedería en mi vida futura; no vislumbraba ningún atisbo de buena fortuna, todos mis pensamientos terminaban en horrendas conclusiones, y es que al ver esos ojos del color del mar tormentoso observándome con tanta frialdad y rencor, me convencí a mí misma que cualquier ilusión de volver a conseguir el favor del poderoso señor de Nerima se volvía vana e infundada.

Todo había acabado y de la peor manera, porque mil veces hubiera preferido morir a sufrir la indiferencia de quien había cautivado por completo mi corazón.

No obstante y pasados dos días desde que se había decidido mi destino en el castillo, la sorpresiva imposición de una nueva condición llegó para dañarme aún más.

Happosai, en su inmensa sagacidad descubrió que no todos en el castillo creían que el señor del mismo fuese feliz con su joven esposa; así me lo hizo saber y así lo percibí yo cuando comencé a observar actitudes y a escuchar algunos comentarios por parte de la servidumbre.

La solución que planteó Happosai fue sencilla pero demasiado perturbadora para mí y mi agitado estado emocional.

Tendríamos que fingir una excelente convivencia ante los extraños, yo debía aceptar con sumisión cada una de las acciones y comentarios del señor del castillo aunque estos fuesen ofensivos y lo más inquietante, mi esposo debía compartir habitaciones conmigo.

Me sobresaltó la idea de dormir en compañía de mi esposo puesto que no sabía qué esperar o a qué atenerme, además de desconocer si con esto, Happosai se refería solo a compartir la habitación o a aceptar, sumisamente como él nunca dejaba de recordarme, que Saotome Ranma, señor de Nerima, reclamara sus derechos sobre mí como su mujer.

El solo pensarlo me inquietaba y no era el hecho mismo de entregarme a un hombre con el cual estaba casada, después de todo ese era exactamente el papel que las mujeres desempeñábamos en la sociedad; nacíamos, vivíamos y nos educaban para ser esposas y madres de los vástagos de los señores. No, ese aspecto no era lo que me preocupaba, sino más bien el hecho de que el señor Saotome tuviera que compartir mi lecho a pesar de la animadversión que parecía tenerme.

Me aterraba que él pudiera utilizarme como un simple instrumento para conseguir sus propósitos sin pensar en mis propios sentimientos, es por eso que la noche del día que Happosai me comunicó las nuevas disposiciones, me sentía nerviosa, atemorizada y expectante a la vez. No sé cómo pude mantener la calma y fingir que todo iba bien ante los demás habitantes del castillo, el hecho es que cuando llegó finalmente la hora de recogerme en mis habitaciones, mis piernas temblaban y sentía mis ropas pegadas a mi cuerpo por una capa de sudor frío.

Pedí a Yuka que me dejase en la puerta de la habitación y ella pareció no tener mayores problemas y tampoco inquietarse. Las peticiones de la señora eran órdenes para las doncellas que la servían.

Ingresé a la habitación sin saber qué me esperaba y lo primero que vi fue la pequeña figura de Happosai, sentado en un montón de cojines apilados para parecer más alto y dando bocanadas a su pipa.

Tosí un par de veces por el humo de penetrante olor que despedía la pipa del anciano chambelán y luego observé la habitación. No había nadie más allí, solo Happosai y yo, el resto del mobiliario estaba dispuesto tal y como lo había dejado al abandonar la habitación esa misma mañana.

-Descuida –le escuché decir al anciano-, él no llegará hasta entrada la noche.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me quedé de pie en el lugar, como si mis pies estuvieran aferrados al suelo que pisaba.

-Te estaba esperando para comunicarte dos cosas, mi señora –volvió a hablar Happosai-. Mi señor aceptó dormir en este cuarto siempre y cuando se respeten sus disposiciones.

-Puedo preguntar cuáles son esas disposiciones –me escuché decir sin saber si estaba consiguiendo disfrazar el temor en el tono de mi voz.

-No es nada complicado –respondió haciendo una pausa para llevarse la pipa a los labios nuevamente-. Tengo órdenes de dividir esta habitación.

-¿Dividirla?

-No creerás que después de lo que hiciste, mi señor tenga alguna intención de compartir el lecho contigo, ¿no? –dijo observándome directamente y pude ver la malicia reflejada en sus pequeños y negros ojos.

Sus palabras golpearon tan fuerte mis sentimientos y mi amor propio que juro no entender cómo pude permanecer de pie y articular una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no lo esperaba –me obligué a decir.

Pero no podía engañarme, la confirmación de que el señor del castillo me odiaba a tal punto de no querer acercarse a mí, dolió, y dolió tanto que tuve que aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar mis ojos y empuñar mis manos para que mis uñas se enterraran en la palma y así, mitigar con dolor físico el dolor que estaba sufriendo mi corazón.

-Bien, muchacha –sonrió el anciano-. Demuestras ser una chica lista. El asunto es el siguiente, cada noche y para que ambos puedan tener algo de privacidad, se instalará aquel biombo que puedes ver allí al medio de la habitación, así, ninguno de los dos podrá decir que su espacio es invadido.

-Bien –comenté.

-Tendremos que soportar esta estupidez hasta que Ranma decida qué hacer contigo más adelante –comentó más para sí mismo que para que yo le escuchara-. Lo otro –continuó bajándose de un salto de los cojines apilados y acercándose a mi lado-. Toma esto.

-¿Qué es? –cuestioné recibiendo de las manos del anciano un pequeño recipiente de porcelana tapado.

-Creo que no debo explicarte lo que se espera de una joven casada la primera noche que pasa junto a su esposo ¿no? –me sonrojé al comprender lo que el hombre que me miraba con diversión daba a entender-. Señora, discúlpame por ser tan poco sutil pero como no tenemos a nadie de confianza que te ayude a ejecutar con éxito la farsa que pretendemos montar a causa de tu insolente comportamiento, me he visto en la obligación de darte las instrucciones yo mismo.

El viejo disfrutaba humillándome de aquella manera, con justa razón no me había fiado de él cuando lo conocí por vez primera. Observé el recipiente que sostenía en mi mano y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Deberás esparcirlo en tu futón antes de que la dama Yuka venga por la mañana a servirte –dijo pasando por mi lado en dirección a la puerta-. Y por si te interesa saberlo, el recipiente contiene sangre de cerdo.

Creo que el muy astuto percibió mi sobresalto porque continuó hablando con falsa preocupación.

-Tranquila, el cerdito que salvaste en el templo de ruiseñor y que obstinadamente hiciste que tu doncella trajera hasta acá se encuentra bien, la sangre es de otro animal; no soy tan mala persona después de todo –acotó-. Señora, recuerda que permaneces en este castillo gracias a la bondad de mi señor, de lo contrario ya no estarías con vida, pero, debo insistir en que toda esta farsa se mantenga y se lleve a cabo a la perfección, de lo contrario, no solo tú estarás en problemas, también pondrás en aprietos a todo el clan.

-Lo sé –murmuré bajando la cabeza; el cálido líquido que vertían mis ojos corría libremente por mis mejillas sin poder hacer yo nada por evitarlo.

-Asegúrate de hacer todo lo que te indiqué, en especial con el contenido de aquel recipiente. Confío en que así acallaremos los rumores que han circulado por el castillo.

No le vi marchar, tampoco sentí la puerta cerrarse, sólo me concentré en acercarme a mi futón, depositar el recipiente al lado de mi cabecera y cambiarme rápidamente para dejar que mi alma se liberase a través del llanto ahogado.

Esa noche no sentí llegar a mi esposo, seguramente me quedé dormida antes de escucharle a causa del llanto.

Antes del alba me desperté y me levanté con cautela para comprobar si estaba sola en la habitación, él se había marchado, así que antes de que Yuka se anunciara al otro lado de la puerta, me dispuse a desplegar el denigrante plan que Happosai había dispuesto para que nadie volviera a sospechar. Destapé el recipiente y el olor a sangre fresca me envolvió al instante por lo que tuve que llevarme una mano a la nariz. Con algo de repulsión esparcí el contenido del envase en la tela del futón y guardé el recipiente en un lugar seguro a la espera de una oportunidad para librarme de él.

Desde ésa mañana ya no habrían más comentarios ni cotilleos en el castillo puesto que la niña que había llegado desde Kioto se había convertido en la mujer del señor de Nerima; para el resto de los habitantes que conformaban el clan ya no había dudas, yo era la señora del castillo y esposa de su señor.

Para mí, así como para los pocos que estaban en conocimiento de los planes de Happosai, la verdad era una totalmente distinta, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en seguir con la farsa.

Esa noche tampoco sentí llegar a mi esposo, pero al tercer día descubrí que ingresaba casi sin hacer ruido a la habitación y se acostaba rápidamente.

Comenzó a hacerse un hábito en nuestra convivencia; de día fingíamos que éramos un matrimonio normal, o por lo menos yo lo hacía ya que él siempre encontraba algún pretexto para incomodarme y yo debía tragarme mi orgullo y soportar de la forma más estoica posible sus malos tratos.

De noche, yo me retiraba a la habitación que compartíamos, dejaba que Yuka me ayudase a prepararme para dormir y luego la despedía. Acomodaba el biombo divisorio en la mitad de la habitación, luego me acostaba y esperaba, a veces por mucho rato, otras veces poco, pero siempre igual, él abría la puerta con sigilo e ingresaba casi sin hacer ruido, se dirigía rápidamente a su lado de la habitación, extendía su futón y se dormía.

No había intercambio de palabras, no había una frase de buenos deseos, éramos dos extraños que compartían obligadamente una habitación por las noches.

Así fueron pasando los días, luego las semanas y ningún cambio se apreciaba en nuestra relación.

La frialdad con la que el señor del castillo me trataba me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser, siempre me encontraba cuestionándome si las veces que había notado algo de cariño en sus ojos, si todos aquellos gestos de generosidad hacia mi persona realmente habían existido o tan solo se había tratado de un engaño de mis ojos y de mi propio corazón.

Poco a poco me iba convenciendo de que eso era justamente lo que había sucedido; yo, con mi inexperiencia y mis profundas ansias de ser amada me había engañado, había malinterpretado todos los indicios que el señor de Nerima me había dado con anterioridad. Quizás él solamente trataba de ser gentil, de hacerme sentir bien pensando en que era su prometida.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué notaba cierto nerviosismo cada vez que estábamos a solas?, ¿por qué sentía que él trataba de evitarme? Estas interrogantes venían con regularidad a atormentarme puesto que no conocía las respuestas y ya no tenía a nadie con quien compartir mis inquietudes.

Fue así como esta misma mañana me sorprendió la actitud de mi esposo al mostrar una preocupación casi obsesiva por mi persona.

Había querido dar un paseo por la arboleda que rodea el castillo, por lo que solicité el debido permiso a Happosai y salí a caminar junto a Yuka. Las hojas de los árboles ya habían cambiado de tonalidad variando entre colores rojos, pardos y amarillos, lo que le daba al paisaje un encanto especial que me gustaba apreciar.

Las hojas secas se amontonaban en los senderos y disfrutaba del sonido que emitían al pisarlas y el aroma que expelía la tierra húmeda de los alrededores. Sobre nuestras cabezas, un cielo claro aunque moteado de nubes bajas y blancas hacían que constantemente levantara la vista disfrutando de las formas esponjosas que se desdibujaban a contra luz de un pálido y poco caluroso sol de fines de otoño.

-¿No sientes frío, mi señora?

-No –contesté escuetamente.

Yuka siempre trataba de entablar conversación conmigo y no la culpo, pero hay momentos en los que no es agradable que interrumpan nuestras meditaciones.

Avanzamos un poco más por un sendero especialmente inclinado y entonces pude escucharlo claramente.

Observé preocupada a todos lados tratando de identificar desde dónde provenía el sonido hasta que divisé la pequeña figura en la copa de un árbol que ya había perdido gran cantidad de sus hojas.

Avancé rápidamente en dirección al árbol y me quedé observando hacia arriba. Yuka llegó a mi lado agitada y con evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué…?

-Está atrapado –dije adelantándome a la pregunta-. No puede bajar.

Ella observó la copa del árbol y sonrió con socarronería.

-Es solo un gato –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Yo por el contrario, trataba de decidir la mejor forma de ayudar al pobre animalito. Lo llamé empinándome lo que más pude con mi brazo extendido y logré que bajara a una rama de poca altura, pero allí se quedó, asustado por el movimiento de las otras ramas y cohibido por nuestra presencia.

En ese momento decidí que era mi deber hacer algo por el pobre animalito y, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando era una niña, remangué mi kimono lo suficiente para que no me estorbase y subí con algo de dificultad a la rama más baja del árbol ante la desorbitada mirada de desconcierto de mi doncella.

Sus gritos y aspavientos me hubieran hecho mucha gracia en otras circunstancias, pero yo estaba tratando de salvar a un animalito asustado y el escándalo provocado por Yuka no me estaba ayudando.

-¡Calla de una vez o tendré que castigarte! –le grité a la vez que me acercaba con cuidado al lugar en donde permanecía el gatito asustado.

Ella dijo algo entre sollozos y crispó los dedos de sus manos. Tenía razón, pensé, su deber en el castillo era cuidar de mí y si algo me sucedía, a la primera persona que culparían sería a ella.

Aparté esa idea de mi cabeza y me esforcé por alcanzar al animalito hasta que conseguí mi objetivo. El gatito se aferró a mi pecho con sus cuatro patas y lo acurruqué contra mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó –le hablé acariciándole el lomo-. Ahora tendrás que ayudarme porque debemos bajar de aquí.

Miré hacia abajo y me percaté de que la altura era considerable; no había trepado a una rama tan baja después de todo.

-Yuka, tendrás que ayudarme a bajar –dije observando a mi acompañante.

-Señora, no debiste subir allí –censuró-, los gatos suben y bajan de los árboles solos.

-Éste es muy pequeño, apenas si cuenta con dos o tres meses –me justifiqué-, y tiene miedo. Ahora, ayúdame a bajar.

-¿Cómo? –cuestionó.

Una buena pregunta porque no tenía el menor indicio de cuál sería la manera menos peligrosa de bajar.

-Trataré de descolgarme por esta rama utilizando mis manos y tú recibirás mis piernas para ayudarme a tocar el suelo.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Funcionará.

Tomé al gatito con una de mis manos aprisionándolo contra mi pecho, pasé mis piernas a un lado de la rama y traté de bajarlas lentamente afirmándome con mi otra mano de la rama, pero al intentar alcanzar con mis piernas las manos de Yuka, mi kimono se desprendió de donde yo lo tenía sujeto y cayó con pesadez sobre la cabeza de mi compañera, por lo que le escuché propinar un gemido involuntario y luego resbaló cayendo al suelo y rodando un unos cuantos pasos por el inclinado sendero.

-¡Yuka! –me escuché gritar más preocupada por ella que por la incómoda posición en la que yo me encontraba.

En ese instante la rama crujió y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos rogando para que resistiera mi peso un poco más.

El infortunio quiso que la rama no resistiera más y se quebrara desde el inicio. No tuve otra opción, me solté protegiendo al gatito con ambas manos y pidiéndoles a los dioses que no me hiciera tanto daño al caer al húmedo terreno a los pies del árbol.

Los dioses cumplieron porque no sentí la caída, es más, ni siquiera toqué el suelo ya que sentí cómo me rodeaban la cintura y permanecía allí, con mis pies a unos cuantos palmos del suelo, mi cabeza apoyada en un hombro que no era el mío y escuchando el resuello de alguien que sin duda había recorrido una gran distancia en poco tiempo, alguien que distaba mucho de ser una menuda mujer como lo era Yuka, alguien que al parecer no pretendía soltarme, alguien que me estaba dando espacio para que me alejase un poco y pudiera observar su profunda mirada gris azulada.

Suspiré involuntariamente cuando me di cuenta que era mi esposo el que me mantenía aprisionada en un abrazo.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –preguntó con preocupación, o eso me pareció.

No respondí, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. El mismo hombre que formulaba la pregunta me había dado la orden de no hablarle si él no lo solicitaba, así que mordí mi labio inferior y traté de no demostrarle lo dichosa que me sentía ante su cercanía.

-¿Qué hacías, señora? –insistió-. Pudiste haberte matado.

Abrí la boca un par de veces como si intentase articular una frase, pero las palabras no salieron. Seguro parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-Ah, sí, entiendo –dijo como si también a él le molestase aquella estúpida regla que él mismo me había impuesto-. Puedes hablarme.

-Quise salvar a un animalito indefenso –dije bajando la mirada. Había mantenido al gato todo ese tiempo tranquilo entre mis manos-. No pensé que sufriría este percance.

-¿Un animal? –preguntó-, ¿qué clase de…?

Me soltó como si hubiese sido mordido por una víbora y caí sentada al suelo por el imprevisto movimiento, aunque no fui la única puesto que él también trastabilló y cayó de lado apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

-¡Un… un gato!

-¡No tenías por qué dejarme caer de esa manera, mi señor!

-¡Un gato! –volvió a decir.

-Sí, y de ahora en adelante será mí gato –dije levantándome con el gato todavía sujeto en mis brazos.

Él se incorporó de un salto y observó al pequeño animalito con una mezcla de repulsión y temor reflejado en su rostro.

-No puedes quedarte con él -sentenció.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté genuinamente interesada-. Yo lo encontré y lo salvé, así que es mío. Me parece que será una buena compañía para mis días y noches de soledad –terminé de decir acomodando el tibio cuerpo del felino entre mis brazos; éste comenzó a ronronear complacido.

-Simplemente no puedes llevarlo al castillo.

-¿Otra prohibición, mi señor? –cuestioné mirando a mi esposo directamente a los ojos.

Él no contestó aunque pude intuir que se encontraba incómodo ante la situación que se estaba desarrollando en aquel sector.

-Si mi señor agrega la orden de no quedarme con el gato a la larga lista de prohibiciones que debo recordar diariamente, entonces me veré en la obligación de abandonar al animalito a su propia suerte aun cuando haya salvado su vida, de lo contrario me gustaría mucho quedarme con él.

Luego de un momento en que lo vi empuñar sus manos, fruncir el ceño y apretar sus labios como si estuviera sosteniendo una lucha interna, volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Está bien, puedes conservar el gato.

Sonreí ilusionada y me llevé el cuerpecito del felino al rostro para sentir la suavidad de su piel mientras le hablaba como si se tratase de un niño.

-Te quedarás a mi lado y ni tú ni yo volveremos a estar solos.

Para cuando bajé nuevamente al gatito a la estabilidad de mis brazos y volví la vista hacia mi esposo, él me observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios y acaso fue mi imaginación, pero estoy casi segura de que su hasta antes de aquel encuentro, fría mirada, se volvió cálida y llena de ternura.

-Gracias –murmuré, y puedo asegurar que mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas en ese momento.

-Solo asegúrate de que no me tope con ese animal en el castillo –contestó con una voz suave que por esos días ya no le escuchaba con frecuencia-. No me gustan los gatos –continuó ante la muda pregunta que había formulado con la mirada-, es más, me inspiran desconfianza. Siempre con esa mirada de saberlo todo, esa actitud despectiva y autosuficiente… como si estuvieran planeando algo. No me gustan.

Luego hizo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Le observé marchar sin voltearse y pude escuchar la voz de mi doncella a mi lado.

-El señor Saotome tiene razón, los gatos no son confiables.

Me sobresalté al oír sus palabras puesto que había olvidado por completo que me encontraba acompañada por Yuka en aquel paraje.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dije recobrando un talante indiferente-. Vamos, regresemos al castillo, debo darle de comer a mi nuevo amigo.

Sonreí recordando aquella situación en particular la cual se había desarrollado esa mañana.

Yuka finalizó con las atenciones que le brindaba a mis cabellos y dejó el peine a un lado para tomar un trozo de cinta y atarlos a mi espalda.

-¿Está bien así, mi señora?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y enderecé mi espalda. Ya estaba lista para la representación nocturna una vez más.

-Sí, así está bien –dije en un susurro-. Gracias, Yuka. Ya puedes retirarte.

No me volteé a verla pero puedo asegurar que hizo una profunda reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Sentí la puerta corredera cerrarse y los pasos de mi doncella se alejaron por el pasillo.

Exhalé un suspiro y me puse en pie para terminar de arreglar el escenario de la representación nocturna del matrimonio feliz. Lentamente me acerqué donde reposaba el biombo que dividía mi espacio del que ocupaba mi esposo. Observé los paneles divisorios y me quedé hipnotizada por las pequeñas aves dibujadas a tinta en la cubierta del biombo.

Mi cerebro nuevamente comenzó a lucubrar ideas de las cuales sabía no contaba con fundamentos fehacientes para sostener, pero en la ilusión de que tal vez las pequeñas señales que nuevamente comenzaba a observar en el comportamiento de mi esposo respecto al cambio en su actitud distante conmigo, podían darme la certeza futura de que nuestra relación conseguiría volver a ser la misma de antes, cuando todo parecía indicar que estábamos destinados por los mismísimos dioses a conformar un matrimonio feliz.

Cerré mis ojos y llevé mis manos al pecho; una involuntaria y anhelante sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar el momento en que serví el té a mi esposo esa noche, cuando volví a descubrir en sus ojos un esbozo de ternura al observarme.

El ser consiente de ello me llevó a cometer torpezas en el manejo de los utensilios que hasta aquel momento había logrado controlar.

Fue entonces que decidí que los nervios no me dominarían y me obligué a concentrarme en mi labor. A pesar de ello, notaba cómo sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos, atentos y con una intensidad que iba en aumento. Cuando finalmente le ofrecí el brebaje, él cogió en cuenco y nuestras manos se rozaron.

Apenas fue un momento pero bastó para que nuestras miradas se encontraran y el rubor que subió desde mi cuello hasta las raíces de mi cabello en forma de calor fue tan intenso como el que noté en su rostro.

Esquivó mi sorprendida mirada y ocultó su rostro tras el cuenco que contenía el té recién preparado para él.

El silencio que nos rodeaba no era incómodo, al contrario, se transformó en un silencio cómplice que me envolvió por completo.

Quería que ese instante no terminara jamás, daría lo que fuera para que aquel momento se hubiera extendido para siempre.

-Akane –murmuró y me pareció que con su voz acariciaba mi nombre.

Tuve que inclinar mi cabeza hacia delante simulando que asentía, pues inexplicablemente a mis ojos asomaron lágrimas al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanta dulzura.

-Sabes que mañana parto al sur –comentó.

Volví a asentir sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Antes, he de hablar contigo –se llevó una vez más el cuenco a los labios-. Pero no aquí.

No volvió a hablar. Luego de un momento se disculpó, agradeció por el té y la compañía y se levantó para irse.

Sus hombres lo esperaban y cenaría fuera del castillo.

Le escuché abrir la puerta de salida y cuando levanté la vista para observarlo salir de la habitación me percaté que permanecía de pie observándome.

Su mirada me atravesó desde la puerta y luego de hacer un amago de reverencia a modo de despedida, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Acaso mi esposo se estaba fijando en mí?

En aquel momento no quise descartarlo pero tampoco me atrevería a asegurarlo, ya había sufrido bastante haciéndome ilusiones que finalmente no se habían cumplido como para no haber aprendido la lección.

Sin embargo ahora, cuando los frescos recuerdos de este día en particular vuelven a embargarme, la esperanza de que el anhelo de mi corazón se transforme en realidad cobra mayor fuerza sobre todo mi ser.

Decidí esperarle, decidí no extender el biombo divisorio y decidí que podría ocupar el pretexto de la conversación que él quería mantener conmigo para indagar un poco más respecto de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí esa misma noche.

Fue así como, en lugar de acostarme en mi futón como cada noche hacía, me dirigí a la puerta corredera que daba al jardín y la dejé medio abierta; hacía frío pero me daría la facilidad de descubrir cuánto tiempo pasaba para que él llegase mediante los movimientos de la luna llena en el cielo nocturno.

Me arropé con una manta acolchada y me senté sobre mis rodillas de frente a la puerta observando la preciosa y gigante esfera de luz plateada que resplandecía en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Allí esperé la llegada de mi señor; esperé por la confirmación de una esperanza; esperé para que una ilusión se hiciera realidad.

Pero la espera fue en vano. Sólo sirvió para contemplar los cambios de la luna en el cielo y confirmar que me había equivocado una vez más.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba hicieron su aparición y quedó en evidencia que mi señor no regresaría, las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos y buscaron libre paso por mis mejillas.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a levantarme, calzarme las sandalias y salir al exterior, el hecho fue que sentí la necesidad de caminar, escapar de esas cuatro paredes que me aprisionaban y agobiaban.

Sin darme cuenta avancé por los patios y caminos interiores, cubierta con una de las yukatas de algodón que utilizaba para dormir y arropada con la manta acolchada con la que me había cubierto en infructuosa espera de mi esposo en mi habitación.

De pronto, el bufido de un caballo llamó mi atención y me sorprendió lo mucho que había avanzado sin darme cuenta.

Avancé y pude observar el negro pelaje del caballo que habían destinado para mi señor luego de que éste perdiera a su aguerrido semental en la batalla contra el clan Kuno.

Tras la cerca de madera permanecía el animal, inquieto e indómito; yo sabía que el domador de caballos había tenido muchos problemas con el joven semental, era tan salvaje que no se dejaba adiestrar, sin embargo mi señor no había querido acceder a que le entregaran otro animal que no fuera aquel que me observaba a lo lejos, como si se preguntase qué estaba haciendo yo allí.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, las lágrimas se habían secado en mi rostro con la brisa que soplaba, aún así me pasé una mano por el rostro para retirar el vestigio del agua salada que había derramado.

Acaso ese movimiento inquietó al animal que piafó un par de veces y relinchó, pero no se alejó de donde permanecía observándome.

-Tranquilo –dije cuando por fin llegué a su lado en la cerca de madera-, yo también sufro encerrada en este lugar.

El caballo no se alejó, bufó una vez más e hizo un movimiento brusco hacia delante y hacia atrás con su cabeza, lo cual hizo que sus crines rozaran mi propio cabello.

Dejé caer lentamente la manta acolchada a mis pies y alargué mi brazo para alcanzar la cabeza del animal. Sonreí al comprobar que el negro corcel se dejaba acariciar la cara.

-Así está mejor, no te haré daño.

El caballo emitió un sonido en contestación y pateó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras.

Fue en ese momento que decidí que domaría mi corazón, tal y como se domaba a un caballo.

Allí, con el sol saliendo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día y observando la bella figura del animal que tenía en frente, prometí que nunca más me dejaría engañar, que tal y como se adiestraba un caballo de combate, adiestraría mis propios sentimientos para que nadie, ni siquiera el señor de Nerima pudiera herirme jamás.

Yo era Akane Tendo y no me dejaría vencer por un amor no correspondido.

-Antes muerta –murmuré y el animal volvió a relinchar haciendo el mismo movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

Sonreí al imaginar que un animal tan salvaje como aquel me estaba dando a entender que había tomado una sabia decisión.

Cuando el señor de Nerima volviera de su viaje hacia el sur, encontraría a una esposa muy distinta. Hice la promesa ahí, con el caballo de combate como único testigo de aquel juramento.

* * *

De pie junto a la puerta de ingreso a la habitación se encontraba la mujer observando con una imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

En verdad no había mucho que ver, pensó la mujer, salvo unos cuantos hombres dormidos en distintas posiciones sobre el cuidado tatami de la habitación.

Sonrió con mayor amplitud al comprender que su plan había resultado todo un éxito y sus disposiciones se habían cumplido a cabalidad.

-Mi señora –habló una suave voz femenina a espaldas de la mujer.

-Cobíjenlos –respondió con una voz no exenta de frialdad-. A todos por igual. No queremos que se diga que en la casa del lago no somos hospitalarias con nuestros invitados.

Entonces, tres jovencitas ingresaron a la habitación y fueron cubriendo con mantas acolchadas uno a uno a los hombres que permanecían recostados en el suelo tal y como si se tratase de fruta caída a los pies de un árbol.

Cuando el cuerpo del último hombre estuvo cubierto, la mujer hizo un gesto con su mano y de inmediato las tres chicas salieron raudas de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

Los ojos de la bella mujer centellearon al enfocarlos en el rostro sereno del señor del dominio, quien se encontraba dormido y totalmente indefenso a merced de cualquiera que quisiera atentar contra su vida.

Sería tan fácil acabar con él. Un solo golpe y dormiría para siempre; un solo corte y su apuesta y codiciada cabeza terminaría separada de su cuerpo, sin que él se enterase jamás de lo que había sucedido. Sonrió.

No, aunque la idea tentaría a cualquier vulgar asesino, ella estaba por sobre todo aquello. Quería que él pagase su deuda, quería hundirlo y expulsarlo del mundo al cual nunca debió siquiera llegar, quería cobrar venganza pero no lo haría de la forma fácil, porque sabía que si su plan se articulaba de la forma que ella había ordenado, no solo cobraría venganza, sino que también lograría hacer caer a todo el clan Saotome y acaso al clan Kuno como efecto secundario. Sería maravilloso ver a los dos clanes destrozados por una mujer. Así, los impetuosos y arrogantes señores de la guerra, llenos de tradiciones y de privilegios mal avenidos en su mayoría, aprenderían a respetar a quienes no pertenecían a su intachable casta.

Sí, sería una implacable lección la que conseguiría darles a todos ellos y una venganza digna y gloriosa con la cual saldar las cuentas pendientes de un pasado que el hombre que se encontraba dormido en el suelo de su casa no parecía recordar. Sea como fuere, ella se encargaría de dilucidárselo cuando llegara la hora de acabar con él. De momento, trabajaría en conseguir que todo siguiera el camino de perfección que había logrado encausar.

-Señora.

La voz masculina se escuchó suave y con un dejo de preocupación.

-No, Mousse –contestó ella sin dirigirle la mirada al joven que permanecía de pie a un costado-. Todavía no.

-Creí que tu objetivo sería librarte de tu tormento una vez que estuviera a tu alcance –comentó observando el semblante sereno del que se había convertido en su señor hacía tan poco tiempo atrás.

-Librarme de mi tormento –dijo ufanamente-. Sí, llegará ese día, querido amigo, pero antes, mi intención es hacerle sufrir.

-El sufrimiento… un padecimiento del cual ni tú ni yo hemos estado libres.

-Sí, y ahora con tu valiosa ayuda, él tampoco lo estará.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, mi señora?

-A veces, no basta con quitarle sus tierras y posición a un hombre como Saotome Ranma, Mousse –dijo reflexivamente-. Sé cuál es la naciente debilidad de nuestro señor y me aseguraré de hacer de ella un instrumento para provocarle un dolor –se interrumpió de improviso y el joven chino se volteó para mirarla de frente-, aquí –terminó de decir poniendo su delicada mano en el pecho del joven que permanecía frente a ella.

Él le regaló una mirada desconcertada y ella solamente sonrió subiendo su mano lentamente hasta alcanzar el rostro del joven.

-Has sido mi más leal amigo, Mousse. ¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos?

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud, mi señora.

-Tampoco yo –dijo de forma meditabunda-. Ahora necesito que le quites al señor de Nerima su bolsa y una prenda de su ajuar. Un pañuelo estaría bien.

-¿Y después?

-Después te encargarás de convencer a todos estos señores de que bebieron más de la cuenta y cayeron dormidos sin posibilidad de regresar al castillo. Las chicas pueden ayudarte.

-Partiríamos temprano hacia el sur, pero ahora…

-Lo harán. Debes convencer a Hibiki de que es lo mejor que pueden hacer. La siguiente jugada en el tablero depende de ello. La señora del castillo deberá encontrarse sola cuando las prendas olvidadas de su esposo en la casa del lago sean devueltas.

-Sí, mi señora.

El joven extranjero se disponía a cumplir las órdenes de la mujer de larga y exótica cabellera, pero ésta le detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, amigo mío –dijo con melosa voz-. Antes de que estos señores despierten podrás disfrutar de tu recompensa si así lo quieres.

-Siempre tan generosa con tu servidor, mi señora –contestó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Soy generosa con quien lo merece, lo sabes, Mousse.

-Lo sé.

El joven se acercó al lugar en que permanecía tendido el señor del dominio y se acuclilló a su lado. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta y comprobó que la mujer se había retirado sin hacer ruido.

_-"Heme aquí_ –pensó-. _Podría acabar contigo ahora y librar a mi señora de una vez de tu existencia, pero ella no quiere que sea así."_

Hurgó entre las ropas del joven señor de Nerima y encontró lo que buscaba, un fino pañuelo de suave seda y una pequeña bolsa que tintineó con las monedas que había en su interior.

-Me pregunto qué puedes haberle hecho para que mi señora te odie con tanta intensidad –murmuró observando el rostro del joven guerrero.

-Akane… -balbuceó Ranma.

Mousse sonrió con pesar. Intuía que el joven señor amaba a su esposa aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente y así se lo había transmitido a la señora de la casa del lago en uno de sus muchos informes, pero no entendía el por qué de las acciones del daimiyö.

Si él estuviese enamorado de una dama y esa dama fuera su esposa, no se apartaría de su lado para recrearse en una casa como esa, mucho menos si sabía que al día siguiente debía partir a un viaje que siempre resultaba con destino incierto. Después de todo, los tiempos que corrían resultaban peligrosos para los grandes daimiyös de las islas que componían ese extraño país en el que estaba obligado a permanecer. Suspiró.

-En algo nos parecemos, señor Saotome –dijo al instante que se ponía en pie-. Ambos sufrimos y sufriremos por el amor de una mujer.

Observó los objetos de los que había despojado al guerrero descansar en su mano y luego miró hacia fuera. Todavía no amanecía pero ya pronto comenzarían a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol. Debía darse prisa.

Salió raudo de la habitación y sin mirar atrás, se perdió por los pasillos de la casa que tan bien conocía.

Afuera, los pálidos rayos de luna comenzaban a extinguirse para dar paso a un nuevo día.

Y ese naciente día traería unas cuantas consecuencias a la vida del joven matrimonio Saotome; consecuencias que ni ellos mismos serían capaces de vislumbrar.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Por fin salió. Realmente pensé que no lograría ordenar las ideas y sacar el capítulo, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Además, debo decir que me he superado, digo, la última vez pasó un año antes de poder actualizar… ahora fueron solo meses XD. Aún así, vayan mis disculpas por la tardanza.

2.- Como pueden apreciar, estoy tratando de incorporar a distintos personajes del mundo de Ranma ½ (ya sea que aparecen en el manga, el anime, ovas o en todas las anteriores), esto con la finalidad de reducir al máximo los personajes creados por esta cabecita loca, es decir, yo. La verdad, no es porque me desagrade la idea de dar vida a personajes propios, pero siento que en esta historia pesa más la adaptación de la obra original a la incorporación de nuevos chicos y chicas. Además, como son varios secundarios los que he ido incorporando, pienso que es más fácil para el lector si ya se encuentra familiarizado con los nombres.

3.- Las raras palabras utilizadas en este capítulo:

**-Genkan**: Es el espacio en donde se ubica la entrada de una casa tradicional japonesa; el lugar en donde las personas se descalzan y dejan sus zapatos antes de hacer ingreso a la vivienda.

**-Engawa**: El engawa es el espacio que divide el exterior del interior en una casa tradicional japonesa. Una especie de pasillo por donde se puede transitar por fuera de las habitaciones, sin necesidad de bajar al suelo del jardín (muy visto en el anime cada vez que uno de los personajes se encuentra en la habitación que da al jardín de la casa Tendo).

**-Hakozen**: Son unas pequeñas mesas en forma de cajas en las que se disponen los platillos que se sirven a los comensales.

**-Chawan**: Nombre de los cuencos que contienen la comida.

**-Hökan**: Nombre que recibe el varón entrenado para realizar el mismo arte que realiza una geisha. Creo que ya no existen en el Japón actual, pero en la época en la que se sitúa esta historia, era bastante común ver a hombres desempeñando la misma labor de las mujeres en este tipo de actividad. A modo de recordatorio, la geisha no siempre se dedicaba a dar placer sexual, es más, estas mujeres utilizaban sus habilidades en ejecutar distintas artes como la danza, el baile, la narración, etc, así que, no las generalicen como simples prostitutas por favor (lo siento, tenía que decirlo ya que he mantenido discusiones más de una vez por este tema).

**-Yukata**: Kimono de algodón que se utiliza generalmente para dormir o cuando se concurre a los baños termales.

4.- Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes hacen que esta historia se mantenga viva a pesar de sus constantes retrasos en las actualizaciones de la misma (mi culpa, lo reconozco). A mis queridas/os lectoras/es, muchísimas gracias, ya sean pasivos o activos, saben la importancia que tienen para su servidora.

A quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, _**Faby Sama, Mininahermosa29, Amancay, Saori1f, Percy, Preust, cjs, kiko, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, Belli, Arashi Ayukawa, hitoki-chan, Paly-chan, IramAkane, Ishy24, CEUSCOLO, SAKURA, Ifis, Hatoko Nara, Eirene 15, Reira Tendo, Yuna Lockheart, linaakane, 97pupi, sabrina2998, mechitas123, akaneyranma, Guille Ruiz, aio hyuuga**_ y a todos quienes dejan sus comentarios anónimos y la página borra el nombre, muchísimas gracias, de verdad agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras.

5.- La verdad, me obligué esta vez a no contestar en los agradecimientos a cada comentario de aquellos que me dejan sin utilizar la cuenta de fan fiction (en mi punto de vista, mal llamados "anónimos") para no alargarme (si quieren, pueden dejarme su correo o bien, contactarme a través del mío o facebook, ambas opciones están agregadas en mi perfil), pero me voy a tomar el punto cinco para comentar dos cosas: A quien mencionó "La leyenda de los Otori" (Paly-chan), pues sí, la leí hace tiempo y tienes razón, fue de mi agrado, aunque no todo lo que quisiera. De esa saga en particular yo me quedo con la precuela llamada "La red del cielo es amplia (Leyendas de los Otori-El origen)" de la misma autora; no sé, será porque cuenta la historia de Otori Shigeru y trata más sobre la vida de un samurái… Los ninjas como se dan a conocer en los otros cuatro libros de la saga Otori no me llaman tanto la atención :)

Lo segundo, mi blog o "rinconcito" como me gusta llamarle, está casi totalmente abandonado, pero creo haber visto un comentario allí de alguien que sigue esta historia (espero que siga acompañándome) que preguntaba si la leyenda de la que hablo en la reseña del primer capítulo es verdadera o no. La verdad es que es algo que se me quedó en el tintero, como se dice. Verás, el primer título con el que comencé a escribir esta historia fue: "La leyenda del salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata" (o algo así, realmente ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud), pero fan fiction no me dejó subir el título completo; demasiados caracteres para ellos, creo, así que tuve que eliminar palabras, pero la historia no está basada en ningún libro, película o leyenda preexistente, solo en las ideas que mis enanitos me van dictando y que yo voy escribiendo… con lentitud, es verdad, pero escribiendo al fin y al cabo :)

Realizados estos dos comentarios, me despido porque esto ya parece una Biblia.

Gracias por leer.

Un abrazo cariñoso a todas/os y buena suerte!

Madame…


	13. Celos compartidos sentimientos mal av

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata"**

"**De no estar tú**

**Demasiado enorme**

**Sería el bosque".**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

"**Celos compartidos, sentimientos mal avenidos"**

Mi vida se había transformado en un verdadero infierno. Eso era lo que sentía. Un infierno en el cual me estaba consumiendo lenta e inexorablemente.

No podía escapar, no podía solicitar ayuda y tampoco podía contarle a nadie mis padecimientos.

El infierno en el que estaba condenada a permanecer se había comenzado a forjar en el instante mismo en que mi esposo había abandonado el castillo rumbo al sur.

Recuerdo que esa mañana, y, luego de haber permanecido junto al negro corcel destinado para convertirse en el caballo de combate de mi señor, regresé al castillo y me cobijé en mi futón. Sabía que faltaba muy poco para que Yuka se presentara a cumplir con sus deberes de doncella, pero yo había tomado una decisión.

Me dediqué a escuchar. El gran castillo lentamente iba despertando; pisadas casi imperceptibles se perdían por los pasillos de lustrosa madera; voces susurrantes se escuchaban a lo lejos; el canto de las aves llegaba desde los árboles cercanos y de pronto, la puerta corredera se deslizó con delicadeza.

-Mi señora, sé que es temprano aun pero… debes levantarte.

La voz de Yuka se escuchó suave y delicada a mis espaldas. No me moví ni di señales de encontrarme despierta por lo que presumo, mi doncella se atrevió a mover mi hombro con suavidad.

-Mi señora, el señor del castillo ya se está preparando para salir junto a sus hombres. El chambelán me pidió que viniera a ayudarte para que puedas ir a despedir a tu esposo.

Abrí mis ojos con perplejidad pero no dejé que Yuka notase ningún cambio o movimiento.

Así que el señor de Nerima se encontraba en el castillo a tempranas horas de la mañana, en otra habitación preparándose para salir de viaje y ni siquiera se había dignado aparecerse por la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Traté de controlar mi ira y me llevé una mano a los ojos para indicarle a Yuka con aquel movimiento que ya estaba despertando. Ella se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín, seguramente con la intención de abrirla para que ingresara un poco de luminosidad del exterior.

-Deja la puerta tal y como está, Yuka –le ordené sin voltearme a verla.

-Sólo quería que ingresara la luz de la mañana, mi señora, pero si prefieres vestirte a la…

-No voy a vestirme –le interrumpí, ocultándome de su mirada bajo las cobijas de mi futón.

-Pero, mi señora –la escuché decir con voz temblorosa-, el chambelán me dijo que debías apresurarte puesto que es la tradición y el protocolo el que la esposa de un señor de la guerra le despida cuando éste va…

-Lo sé, niña boba –rebatí conteniendo las ganas de abofetearla-. Fui educada para convertirme en esposa y sé mis deberes como tal. No necesito que la servidumbre me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

Realmente no sé por qué descargué mi ira en la muchacha que me acompañaba, pero lo cierto es, que me sentí mucho mejor luego de haberla regañado.

-Ahora, saldrás de esta habitación, buscarás al chambelán y le comunicarás que me encuentro indispuesta y que no puedo levantarme.

-Entonces, la señora se encuentra enferma –musitó Yuka.

-Finalmente entiendes lo que se te dice, ¿no? –ironicé-. Ahora ve y comunica mi condición a Happosai.

Escuché el sonido de la seda contra la estera de paja y luego, la puerta se abrió y se cerró suavemente. Me quedé ahí acostada, esperando a que el viejo chambelán se tragara mi excusa.

Sabía que al no concurrir a despedir a mi esposo junto a todos los habitantes del castillo estaría cometiendo una falta gravísima, justificable solamente por algún poderoso motivo y yo esperaba que una supuesta enfermedad fuese razón suficiente para faltar a aquel compromiso.

Pero al parecer, Hapossai no pensaba así y me lo demostró cuando abrió la puerta de un golpe seco y se acercó a mi futón con pasos acelerados.

-Levántate señora, debes ir a despedir a tu esposo –sentenció remeciendo mi cuerpo con su delgada y huesuda mano posada en mi hombro.

Consiguió que me volteara a verle y descubrí en sus pequeños ojos un brillo de malicia que me perturbó.

-Vamos ya, tu esposo debe estar pronto a partir –se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín y la abrió de par en par-. No querrás que se retrase por tu culpa.

-Me encuentro enferma. No creo poder hacer lo que me solicita.

-Sal de aquí, Yuka –ordenó el anciano, la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación con rapidez- ¡Eres la esposa de un daimiyö, niña! –dijo acercándose a mi lado y el olor al alcohol golpeó mis fosas nasales, haciéndome esquivar su mirada.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo estás recordando.

-Entonces, ¡compórtate como tal! –atacó tomándome de un brazo y forzándome a sentarme en el futón.

-¡Suéltame! –me escuché gritar asustada-. ¡No puedes obligarme si estoy enferma!

-Puedo obligarte a lo que yo quiera porque tú y yo escondemos muchos secretos que destruirían a tu familia.

-¿El chambelán y consejero del poderoso señor de Nerima me está amenazando?

-No juegues conmigo, niña –respondió a mi impertinencia-. Sabes bien que puedo destruirte si así me lo propongo.

-No te tengo miedo, chambelán –contesté con mayor entereza de la que realmente sentía en aquel momento.

-¡Levántate y ve a despedir a tu esposo! –se exasperó el anciano, tirando bruscamente de mi antebrazo con lo que consiguió que cayera al piso.

-¡Suéltame, chambelán! –grité al tiempo que trataba de soltarme de su firme agarre-. ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

La puerta corredera se abrió de improviso y ambos permanecimos estáticos en nuestra ubicación, observando con asombro la figura que observaba la poco decorosa escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación.

-Happosai –le escuché decir-, ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Mi señor –musitó el anciano arrojándose a los pies del señor del castillo.

Él avanzó lentamente y me dirigió una mirada interrogante. En aquel momento me percaté que estaba sentada en el piso, con la yukata que utilizaba para dormir aflojada y ambas piernas descubiertas hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Me arreglé la ropa de dormir con rapidez y me senté sobre los talones e hice una leve reverencia hacia donde se encontraba mi esposo.

-Señora, tu doncella me informó que te encontrabas indispuesta, ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó.

De mi boca no salió sonido alguno, puesto que siempre me obligaba a recordar la prohibición de hablarle que él mismo me había impuesto.

-Puedes hablar –le escuché decir con un tono cansino.

-Es cierto –contesté sin levantar la vista-. Me siento mal de salud y estaba solicitándole al señor Happosai, me liberara de la obligación de concurrir a despedir a mi señor y a sus hombres –mentí.

Noté un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del anciano a mi lado y podría asegurar que en su arrugado rostro se había formado una sonrisa. Si el retorcido chambelán pensaba que la niña que tenía a su lado no sabía cómo desenvolverse en los peligrosos juegos diplomáticos que los hombres acostumbraban a jugar, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Es eso cierto, Happosai?

-Totalmente cierto, mi señor.

Viejo hipócrita. El muy astuto acababa de salvar su vida confirmando mi mentira y, aunque me pesara reconocerlo, me sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo que por el momento nos encontrábamos del mismo lado y ambos habíamos optado por tergiversar un poco las cosas y ahorrarnos problemas que a ninguno convenía.

-Levántate y déjanos solos, Happosai.

La orden fue cumplida a cabalidad y con excesiva rapidez por el chambelán, quien abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta corredera tras él. Mi señor se acercó y se arrodilló junto a mí, a una distancia prudente pero que aun así, hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

No puedo precisar si su cercanía me turbaba de forma positiva o negativa, puesto que mi corazón albergaba sentimientos muy dispares en aquel momento.

Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, de las humillaciones y los malos tratos que él me había prodigado durante esas semanas, le amaba con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero algo había cambiado durante la noche que acabábamos de dejar atrás; una punzada de dolor y rabia había estado contaminando aquel sentimiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, señora?

-Sí –respondí todavía con el rostro oculto-. No es nada grave, tal vez esté algo fatigada o quizás algún enfriamiento, o…

Retiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando una de mis manos en el futón y la otra llevándomela al pecho al descubrir que mi esposo trataba de tocar mi frente con sus dedos. Fue un acto reflejo y para el cual no tengo explicación. Unos días antes tal vez hubiese rogado para que el señor del castillo mostrara algún tipo de interés en mi persona, pero después de la noche anterior y a raíz de la resolución que había tomado, mi inconsciente me instaba a alejarme de él.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Bajó su mano y frunció el ceño.

-Sólo quería saber si mi esposa no tenía fiebre o algo así.

-Eres muy gentil al preocuparte por mi salud, mi señor –me obligué a responder cordialmente.

-Eres mi esposa –respondió y pude observar en sus ojos un atisbo de aquel cariño que tiempo atrás me había demostrado, pero estaba decidida a no dejarme engañar nuevamente.

-Una esposa que mi señor no esperaba y a la cual no quiere –rebatí en un susurro, ocultando mi rostro nuevamente y conteniendo las ganas de llorar-. Debo solicitar a mi señor me perdone por no poder concurrir a despedirlo como se debe, después de todo y aunque no me corresponde puesto que sólo soy una traidora y farsante, todo el mundo cree que soy la verdadera señora. Es mi deber...

-¿Por qué me hablas así? –interrumpió bruscamente.

-Digo lo que mi señor se ha encargado de hacerme ver –contesté levantando la vista para encontrarme con la sorprendida mirada azul grisácea-. Lo entendí, lo acepté y lo acataré hasta que mi señor así lo disponga.

No respondió, solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se levantó lentamente. Pude apreciar que se encontraba totalmente vestido con la armadura, detalle que había pasado desapercibido para mí hasta aquel momento.

Cerré los ojos para no dejarme llevar por mis propios sentimientos y me obligué a seguir hablando.

-¿Puedo permanecer aquí, mi señor?

-Sí, puedes.

Se alejó lentamente, como si le costase caminar y cuando estaba pronto a abrir la puerta, se detuvo y giró su cabeza.

-Cuando vuelva, hablaremos y aclararemos algunas cosas, Akane.

-Como gustes, mi señor.

Salió de la habitación y yo me quede sumida en un mar de dudas. Había pasado una difícil prueba al resistirme a los anhelos de mi propio corazón y creía que con el tiempo y las semanas que estaríamos separados, podría, sino eliminar, al menos mitigar ese amor que se negaba a abandonarme.

Así pasaron los días. La soledad en el castillo me consumía. No tenía nada que hacer salvo administrar a la servidumbre, contemplar los jardines y cuidar que las tareas se estuvieran haciendo de buena forma.

Como era de esperarse, Happosai había quedado a cargo de las tareas más importantes del feudo, ya fuera en lo que concernía a la política, como a la administración de las tierras, las problemáticas que pudieran suscitarse entre los habitantes o inclusive, la recaudación.

El monje que nos había acompañado desde Edo permanecía en el castillo. Según había sabido, estaría allí hasta que pasara el invierno ya que el camino se tornaba peligroso y los pasos fronterizos podrían encontrarse cerrados, pero a mí no me engañaban esas excusas. Yo sabía que mi esposo había dispuesto de sus servicios para que me controlara, para que me vigilara y acaso, para que me espiara, pero el monje parecía no querer enemistarse conmigo, al contrario, me trataba amablemente y se dejaba ver sólo cuando tenía que tratar algún tema en específico conmigo.

Yo agradecía que me concediera algo de libertad; siempre odié que me controlaran y no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que lo hicieran en Nerima.

Así fue que, dado que los quehaceres del castillo, las tierras, el pueblo y la administración absorbían casi por completo el tiempo de Happosai y Shinnosuke no parecía encontrar una mala idea mi afición por los caballos, cada vez que contaba con tiempo libre, me dirigía a las cuadras y de allí, al lugar en donde el domador de caballos se dedicaba a adiestrar los corceles de guerra del clan.

Al principio había encontrado trabas para acercarme e inmiscuirme en el proceso, sobre todo porque Yuka no había olvidado la labor que seguramente le habían encomendado y no se despegaba de mi lado, convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia. Los constantes reproches y quejas de mi doncella muchas veces conseguían que perdiera la paciencia y acabara regañándola fuertemente, hasta que se convenció de que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

El domador de caballos, un hombre mayor y de aspecto duro llamado Kinnii, ya estaba acostumbrado a mi presencia, así como sus ayudantes y los animales, así que dejaba que me acercara y le ayudara con algunos caballos que ya estaban amansados, pero cuando le dije que creía que podía ayudarle a apaciguar al salvaje corcel negro que había escogido el señor del castillo como reemplazante de su anterior montura, se sorprendió enormemente y luego quiso impedir que siguiera concurriendo al sitio de entrenamientos.

Lo que el hombre no sabía era lo obstinada que yo podía llegar a ser, así que lo amenacé con la promesa que como señora del castillo y encargada del dominio en ausencia de mi esposo, podía mandar a matarlo tanto a él, como a toda su familia si no cumplía con mis órdenes. Por supuesto nunca hubiera dado una orden semejante, pero el domador de caballos optó por no comprobar si yo sería capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad sólo por no obtener su consentimiento de acercarme al negro caballo que me había aconsejado la noche en que decidí apartar los sentimientos que por mi esposo guardaba en mi corazón.

Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo, él dejaría que yo participara siempre y cuando me pusiera a resguardo cada vez que el animal demostrara hostilidad. No quería ser el responsable de un accidente, mucho menos si la involucrada resultaba ser la señora del castillo.

Acepté y así pude comprometerme con el adiestramiento del salvaje animal. No sé por qué, pero sentía que era importante participar de aquella actividad tan poco acorde con lo que se esperaba de la esposa de un gran señor de la guerra.

Pasaba horas observando los fallidos intentos del domador y sus ayudantes por adiestrar al corcel negro y me divertía al contemplar las jugarretas que éste último realizaba para no dejarse someter.

Finalmente y poco a poco, el caballo comenzó a ceder y yo pude acercarme a él sin temor a ser golpeada por él. Lentamente fui ganando su confianza y sentía que de una u otra forma, estábamos conectados, sentía que él me esperaba cada tarde y se comportaba de una forma más dócil en mi presencia. El domador así me lo hizo saber un día y confesó que desde que yo iba a ver el adiestramiento del animal, éste había dejado su salvajismo a un lado, _"el animal es inteligente"_, había dicho, _"sabe comportarse con quienes le respetan y a la vez, le otorgan su confianza"_.

Aquel día me sentí realmente feliz al escuchar las palabras que me había comunicado el domador y me decidí a hacer algo que hasta el momento no había hecho. Me acerqué al corcel, lo saludé en un susurro acariciando su cara y le solicité permiso para montar en su lomo.

Nadie pudo evitarlo porque cuando se percataron de lo que pretendía realizar, yo ya me encontraba sobre la silla, con las riendas en una de mis manos y acariciando las negras crines con la otra.

La sorpresa de todos los allí presentes fue absoluta cuando di un pequeño golpe con mi pie al ijar derecho del caballo y éste comenzó a moverse lentamente. Me alejé lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escucharme y comencé a tensar las riendas para dirigir al animal.

-Tú y yo sabemos que esto no es casualidad –murmuré recibiendo un bufido por respuesta-. Yo te considero un amigo, quizás el único que me queda dentro de este castillo y que entiende lo difícil que es permanecer encerrado y haciendo lo que no nos gusta.

El caballo volvió a bufar y movió su cabeza adelante y atrás un par de veces; sonreí.

-El señor al que le perteneces no es malo, no te preocupes por eso, pero debes cumplir con lo que dispongan para ti, ése es nuestro destino –suspiré-. Sí, nuestro destino esta unido al del señor de Nerima, le pertenecemos y sólo él podrá liberarnos algún día… si así lo quiere.

Detuve el andar del caballo y me quedé observando en lontananza, más allá de las montañas, hacia el sur. Luego acaricié nuevamente la cabeza del corcel y lo dirigí hacia donde había dejado al sorprendido domador y sus acompañantes.

La distancia era corta pero suficiente como para llevar a mi montura al trote. Cuando nos acercamos al punto en donde se encontraban reunidos los demás, noté que todos a excepción del domador miraban al camino. Me detuve al lado del hombre y observé en la dirección en la que el resto lo estaba haciendo.

-Mi señora, no puede hacer esto nuevamente –escuché que decía el asustado hombre a mi lado-. El caballo todavía no está listo y puede desconocerla. ¡Sería una desgracia que se provocara un accidente y la señora del dominio resultara lesionada de gravedad!

-Tranquilo –contesté sin prestarle demasiada atención-. No me sucedió nada. Y él no dejará que me suceda nada malo.

La comitiva era reducida pero impresionante; seis mujeres vestidas con esplendidos kimonos, protegiéndose del sol bajo una sombrilla cada una de ellas avanzaban rodeando un elegante palanquín cargado por cuatro porteadores.

El palanquín se detuvo cuando llegaron a nuestra ubicación y una de las mujeres se adelantó observando todo a su alrededor, cerró la sombrilla y con una inclinación, hizo un saludo general.

La joven era bella y delicada, sus castaños cabellos recogidos con peinetas y orquillas brillaban bajo los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde.

-Busco a la señora Saotome –dijo con una delicada voz-. Me informaron en el castillo que podría encontrarla acá, aunque este lugar es un poco inapropiado para una…

-Yo no lo creo así –dije bajándome del caballo y pasándole las riendas de éste al domador-. ¿Escuché que buscas a la señora Saotome?

-Sí –respondió asintiendo.

-Estás ante ella.

-Mi… señora, mi nombre es Mariko –dijo mirándome con incredulidad.

-Y dime, qué requieres de mí.

-Yo sólo vengo acompañando a quien realmente quiere hablar con la señora del dominio.

La observé darse media vuelta con la gracia de una bailarina y acercarse al palanquín. Claramente yo, con mi traje de montar y mi aspecto descuidado no debía parecerle la esposa de un señor de la guerra, sino más bien la hija de un campesino o algo así.

Batí palmas y despedí al domador de caballos y sus ayudantes, ya que justo en ese momento, el monje que había quedado encargado de protegerme se acercaba por el camino.

-Mi señora, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondí con otra pregunta-. Esta jovencita dice que viene acompañando a alguien que quiere hablar conmigo.

El monje no respondió porque ambos nos quedamos observando atentamente el palanquín cuando los porteadores lo depositaron en el camino de tierra.

Yuka había abierto una sombrilla y se había acercado a mi lado para protegerme con ella del sol, pero a mí me pareció que lo hacía más que todo para imprimirle algo de dignidad a la escena.

Vi salir un pequeño pie femenino del palanquín que fue inmediatamente calzado con unas sandalias por la joven llamada Mariko, luego depositó la otra sandalia en el piso y la mujer que venía dentro del palanquín introdujo su otro pie en ella.

Los pliegues y faldones de un elegante kimono resplandecieron con sus figuras bordadas con hilo de oro y plata y cuando la mujer salió completamente pude apreciar un espectáculo del cual sólo había escuchado o leído en los cuentos de amor que mis hermanas leían con frecuencia.

Frente a mí permanecía una joven mujer con un kimono de un vivo color magenta, finamente ornamentado y el lazo del obi hacia delante; una cortesana sin duda.

Su rostro de finos rasgos estaba maquillado con polvo de arroz y sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí, pero lo que llamaba la atención mayormente eran sus ojos y su exótico color de cabello.

Una mirada enigmática y vivaz de un color violáceo que hacían juego a la perfección con los cabellos violetas de la joven, cabellos que parecían haber sido entrelazados entre sí muchas veces para darle forma al suntuoso peinado adornado con peinetas de madreperla y horquillas doradas.

Se acercó a mí decididamente a pesar de la inestabilidad del terreno en el cual nos encontrábamos e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Señora Saotome –dijo con una suave entonación.

No fui capaz de contestar, demasiado impactada por la aparición de una cortesana en el castillo, demasiado abrumada por ese presentimiento de que no me gustaría lo que la mujer iba a decirme y demasiado consciente de que aquella exótica mujer resultaba ser más bella que la esposa de un renombrado daimiyö. Sentí angustia y algo de dolor al comprobarlo.

-Señora Saotome –repitió levantando su mirada-. Me he tomado la atribución de venir hasta acá para hacerte entrega de unos objetos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté solamente para recobrar la confianza y aplomo que había perdido momentáneamente.

-Mi nombre es pasado, mi señora, pero en el ambiente en el que vivo me dieron el nombre de Shampoo.

-Shampoo, ¿así sin más?

-Nosotras no tenemos apellido, mi señora –sonrió tenuemente-, sólo nuestro presente nos pertenece.

En otras palabras, ella no era de noble cuna, por tanto no poseía un apellido. Por supuesto que sabía eso pero me resultaba imperioso ganar tiempo a mi favor; no quería enfrentar la contundencia de los hechos que seguramente traerían más dolor a mi corazón.

-Bien.

Hizo un movimiento y con gracia dejó al descubierto una fina y blanca mano con la que llamó con un gesto a la joven llamada Mariko. La aludida se acercó portando una caja mediana de costoso ébano, la cual abrió en el momento mismo en que llegaba a la altura de Shampoo.

-Señora Saotome, mi intención siempre fue hablar con su esposo, pero dado que él no se encuentra en el dominio, me vi en la obligación de presentarme ante usted.

-No entiendo en qué puedo ayudarle. Mi esposo dejó todos sus asuntos a cargo del chambelán, así que si debe hablar con alguien es con él.

-Es que esto es algo más… personal.

La observé fingiendo incomprensión y conteniendo las ganas de empujarla al suelo y salir corriendo del lugar a refugiarme en la soledad de mi habitación.

-La noche en que el señor Saotome junto a sus hombres fueron a despedirse –dijo con tranquilidad, pero estoy segura de que mi expresión de asombro no pasó desapercibida a sus ojos-, dejó olvidadas unas cosas que presumo, para él son de importancia.

-Entonces, debería entregárselas a él cuando vuelva –me obligué a decir tratando de ocultar el dolor en mi voz.

-No puedo esperar más porque… usted comprende que a lo que nos dedicamos nosotras es a entretener y no podemos hacer diferencias o seleccionar a nuestros clientes –afirmó con fingido pesar-, últimamente han concurrido a la casa del Lago algunos guerreros que no pertenecen al clan y pensé que bien podían ser espías del clan Kuno. Si de casualidad encontraran algún artículo de pertenencia del señor de Nerima…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y sacó de la caja que sostenía la joven un pañuelo de seda y una bolsa que tintineó con monedas dentro, ambos bordados con el inconfundible emblema del señor del castillo.

Los recibí de sus manos y me pareció que los soltaría en cualquier momento. No tenía motivos para odiar a la mujer que me sonreía, tampoco podía exigirle fidelidad a un esposo al que había engañado. Y pensar que un hombre no concurriría a un lugar como el lugar en donde la mujer que permanecía imperturbable al frente mío se desempeñaba era iluso, pero por un momento tuve la vaga idea de que él no era ese tipo de hombre, que no necesitaba de placeres mundanos para vivir y que tal vez, podría llegar a fijarse en mí como mujer y olvidar el engaño al que había estado expuesto, pero el darme cuenta de que todo lo que había creído hasta aquel momento eran falsas ilusiones me dolió demasiado como para ocultarlo ante las personas que me rodeaban.

-Yuka –llamé con un hilo de voz –guarda esto, lo entregaremos a la vuelta del señor.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que venía a hacer. Muchas gracias por recibirme, señora Saotome. Cualquier otra dama no hubiera tenido ese gesto conmigo.

-Soy distinta a otras damas –respondí rogando para que se fuera rápido.

-Sí, eso ya lo comprobé. Adiós, mi señora –dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia para luego introducirse al palanquín.

Los porteadores levantaron de inmediato el palanquín y comenzaron a realizar el camino de vuelta, las muchachas avanzaban junto al pesado armatoste. Iban serias y concentradas, excepto una que me dedicó una bondadosa sonrisa aunque su mirada brilló con sagacidad.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron, apreté inconcientemente mis puños y me dispuse a regresar al castillo, olvidando por un momento que me encontraba acompañada del monje y mi doncella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, mi señora? –preguntó el monje.

-Haz lo que te ordenaron hacer, vigilarme.

El monje no contestó a mi provocación, avanzó tras de mí y mi doncella, protegiéndonos a ambas.

Ahora que lo pienso, el monje no merecía que descargara mi mal humor en él, pero en ese momento yo sólo podía pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, en lo simple y poco agraciada que le debí haber parecido a la bella cortesana y su adorable séquito. Tuve ganas de llorar, de gritar y de correr, sin embargo, ingresé al castillo con la poca dignidad que fui capaz de fingir y me dirigí a mis habitaciones, seguida muy de cerca por Yuka.

Cuando la doncella preguntó que qué debía hacer con las pertenencias de mi esposo, le pedí que las guardase en uno de mis arcones. Yo misma le entregaría lo que había olvidado aquella noche en la que pensé, mi suerte cambiaría y mis sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Ahora me quedaba claro que, definitivamente, era una falsa ilusión el seguir pensando en ello, porque para el señor de Nerima yo era tan sólo una chiquilla que lo había engañado, un juguete que sería desechado algún día, cuando él estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Los días que siguieron al encuentro con la cortesana los pasé encerrada en mis habitaciones; no tenía deseos de salir de allí, del único espacio en donde me sentía segura y alejada de miradas escrutadoras, sólo me animaba a salir por las tardes, para observar los progresos que el domador de caballos estaba consiguiendo con el animal.

Por Yuka me enteré que tanto la cortesana como las chicas que la acompañaban eran muy afamadas y vivían en un lugar llamado la casa del Lago. No todas eran cortesanas allí; había muchas geisha, otras damas de compañía o aprendices y por supuesto, la servidumbre, aunque según mi doncella, la dueña de la propiedad sólo reclutaba y cobijaba a las mejores mujeres.

Así pasó el tiempo, casi sin darme cuenta había permanecido sin la presencia de mi esposo por más de tres semanas. Seguramente había surgido un contratiempo que lo había retrasado, por ese motivo no me extrañó que Happosai me hubiese mandado a llamar.

Cuando llegué a la habitación en donde me esperaba el chambelán, me di cuenta que éste se encontraba solo en el lugar, sentado sobre un taburete que le daba más altura y fumando su típica pipa.

Hice una leve reverencia a modo de saludo y el la respondió indicándome que me acercase. Me senté a su lado y él sonrió de medio lado.

-La última vez que nos vimos no pude agradecerte, mi señora.

-¿Qué tendría que agradecerme el chambelán del castillo? –pregunté tratando de indagar en las intenciones del anciano. No me daba confianza y sabía que algo tramaba.

-Aquella mañana –respondió expulsando el humo de su pipa-, no le dijiste la verdad a Ranma y te agradezco por ello.

-Aunque lo hubiese hecho, no me hubiera creído.

-Niña inteligente –musitó-. Como sea, quería agradecerte el que me cubrieras esa vez.

-No tenías por qué. ¿Eso es todo?

-No –contestó removiéndose en su taburete-. Ranma está por llegar, ¿sabes?

-Sí.

-Yo me pregunto, ¿hasta cuándo piensas aguantar, señora?

-No te entiendo, chambelán.

-Te he observado, estás muriendo aquí encerrada. Posees un espíritu libre, la vitalidad de una joven aguerrida y aquí estás acorralada. Este castillo se ha convertido en tu prisión y Ranma no te dejará escapar –hizo una pausa y luego continuó expulsando una bocanada de humo gris-. Mi pupilo es un buen muchacho pero está dolido y no creo que te perdone. Siento decirlo, pero es la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres, Happosai?

-¡Vaya!, por fin te muestras tal como eres, eso me gusta –asintió-, me gusta.

-Si estás pensando en conseguir algo de mí, debo informarte que no poseo nada de valor.

-¿Crees que con la posición que ostento en el castillo me falta dinero? Parece que voy a tener que retirar mis alabanzas a la niña inteligente.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, la cosa es así. Mi señor conoció a una mujer muy atractiva antes de partir al sur y como bien sabes, yo soy su consejero más próximo, al único a quien él le obedece en todo, basta que yo le convenza para que él vuelva a los brazos de esa mujer de exótica belleza y eso mi querida niña, no te haría gracia ¿no?

Bajé mi cabeza y apreté mis puños con rabia junto a mis rodillas flexionadas. El anciano siguió hablando.

-Un consejo de su anciano maestro y él reemplazará a la niña por una verdadera mujer. Sería muy penoso que el señor de Nerima tuviera que repudiar a su joven esposa y abandonarla a su suerte, pero lo sería mucho más si en vez de eso, la mantiene encerrada y convierte a una cortesana en su concubina, ¿no te parece, mi señora?

No supe en que momento se acercó a mí, sólo me di cuenta de su cercanía cuando sentí su callosa y huesuda mano acariciar mi rostro. Me sobresalté y me alejé de él.

-Eres una mujercita muy bella, Akane…

-¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de mí, chambelán!

Iba a levantarme pero él fue más rápido y tomó uno de mis brazos. Forcejeamos hasta que logré soltarme.

-¡Eres un demonio pervertido y sin moral!

-¡Soy un hombre! Dime, si él te repudia, ¿cuál será tu destino?

-Regresaré a la casa de mi padre.

-No tienes idea de la vida, niña. Cuando el esposo repudia a su mujer, la única opción que les queda a ellas es convertirse en cortesanas. Es eso o morir de hambre.

Volvió al ataque cerrándome el paso ya que yo tenía la intención de retirarme del lugar.

-Te estoy ofreciendo una posición, una salvación –tiró de mi brazo y me obligó a caer sentada en el tatami-. Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano él te alejará de su lado. Es orgulloso y no te ama –abrí los ojos ante aquella afirmación y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo-. Cuando eso pase, yo estaré dispuesto a recibirte y cobijarte, Akane.

Acarició nuevamente mi mejilla y trazó con un dedo el contorno de mis labios.

-Podrías ser mi abuelo –contesté asqueada.

-O podría protegerte.

-No me convencerán tus infamias, Happosai. Antes de eso prefiero morir.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí, le escuché dedicarme una última frase.

-Pues bien, atente a las consecuencias, niña. Yo estaré esperando el día de tu caída y tal vez para ese entonces, me haya arrepentido.

Salí de allí casi corriendo y llorando de rabia. Avancé por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo, quería escapar de allí, perderme para siempre, encontrar un lugar en donde nadie me encontrara jamás y entonces, algo detuvo mi camino, el cuerpo de una persona que me tomó de la mano y evitó que cayera al suelo.

Observé su mirada azulada y me arrojé a sus brazos. Necesitaba tanto de alguien que me consolara que no pensé si mi reacción estaba bien o mal, sólo permanecía allí, llorando abrazada a él.

-¿Qué sucedió, mi señora?

-Quisiera desaparecer, Shinnosuke –contesté angustiada-. Desaparecer de una vez y que nadie me encontrara nunca. La única forma de que eso suceda sin deshonrar mi nombre y el de mi esposo es morir ¿no?

-No –contestó separándome de su cuerpo para buscar mi mirada-. Puedes morir, es cierto, pero también puedes enfrentarte a tus temores, fantasmas y dolores y así, vencerlos hasta que desaparezcan.

Recobré la compostura y me separé completamente de él, limpiando mi rostro de las lágrimas que había derramado y lo observé detenidamente.

Sus ojos transmitían paz y su semblante una tranquilidad que me fue contagiando poco a poco. Antes no lo había notado pero la cercanía del monje me hacía sentir bien; me sentía tranquila y protegida.

-No te aseguro que tus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecerán del todo, pero al menos por un momento, te olvidarás de ellos y disfrutarás de lo más preciado que tiene el ser humano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La fuerza interior, mi señora. Tú tienes mucha fuerza interior –dijo sonriendo-. Tanta que a veces se desborda.

Sonreí avergonzada.

-Si quieres puedo entrenarte.

-¡Lo harías!

-Por supuesto –contestó-. Haría cualquier cosa por ver a mi señora feliz.

-Gracias –contesté sonriendo.

-Así está mucho mejor –dijo el monje-. Siempre lo he dicho, Ranma es muy afortunado. Empezaremos desde mañana en la sala de armas, luego de que terminen de entrenar los hombres, lo haremos tú y yo.

Asentí y lo vi alejarse con la convicción de que poco a poco escaparía de aquel infierno en el que me encontraba viviendo día con día.

Había conseguido un poderoso enemigo, una bella rival y un importante amigo durante la ausencia de mi esposo y sólo el destino me demostraría si derrotaría a los dos primeros y conservaría al tercero, el destino y el señor de Nerima, mi esposo, el cual estaba pronto a volver.

* * *

Mi idea de solucionar los problemas que habían surgido en el sur del dominio a causa de la terquedad de los hermanos Kaminarimon rápidamente se fueron esfumando con el paso de los días. Las rencillas entre ellos habían generado revueltas en los alrededores y la tierra que perteneciera al patriarca Kaminarimon y que éste le dejara a la joven Temari estaba siendo mal administrada y un peligroso foco de delincuencia.

Muchos bandidos se escondían en los bosques de los alrededores, asaltando a los comerciantes y viajeros que utilizaban los caminos entre un poblado y otro, así que era imperioso llamar al orden y establecer nuevas reglas para asegurar la prosperidad de aquellas tierras que se encontraban dentro del dominio de Nerima.

No había resultado fácil convencer a los tíos de Temari sobre su derecho de ser la cabeza de familia ahora que el viejo Kumajiro había muerto. Tanto yo como los notables y consejeros de las partes involucradas habíamos estado de acuerdo en que las asperezas debían limarse y los hermanos debían reconocer la autoridad de la regenta y madre de Temari, hasta que ella se desposara con quien su abuelo había acordado.

Fueron días y días de infructuosas reuniones, trasladándonos de un palacete a otro hasta que decidí amenazar a los conflictivos hermanos con llevarme a sus hijos de rehenes si seguían las disputas y no llegábamos a un acuerdo.

Cierto es que me estaba cansando de aquella situación, pero no hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser porque cada vez añoraba con mayor intensidad estar cerca de mi esposa y sostener aquella conversación que había quedado pendiente al momento de mi partida.

No sabía ni podía explicar realmente lo que había sucedido la noche que habíamos concurrido a la casa del Lago, pero todos nos despertamos en la misma habitación en la que habíamos permanecido y nadie recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado. Mousse insistió en que seguramente habíamos bebido más de la cuenta y sin percatarnos, habíamos caído dormidos. Yo no quise discutir más sobre el tema, seguramente él tenía razón y esa mañana debía hablar con mi esposa a como diera lugar, pero una vez llegados al castillo y cuando habíamos terminado de prepararnos para emprender el camino al sur, Yuka, la doncella que había designado Happosai en reemplazo de las acompañantes de mi esposa me alertó sobre su estado de salud.

Inmediatamente me preocupé y estuve muy cerca de suspender el viaje, pero eso hubiera sido censurado por Happosai y mal entendido por la familia de Temari, así que decidí informarme personalmente sobre la verdadera condición de mi esposa, pero me sorprendió la rudeza y frialdad con la que me recibió. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, se veía más bien dolida y desilusionada que enferma, y eso me angustia.

Me había resuelto a arreglar mi relación con ella, a empezar de nuevo sin rencor ni resentimiento, pero ahora todo es muy confuso. Lo único cierto es el anhelo que siento por verla nuevamente. Sé que en cuanto la tenga en frente, todas mis dudas y temores se aclararán.

Cada vez queda menos camino por recorrer y estamos más cerca del castillo. Con los problemas en el sur ya resueltos, puesto que los hermanos Kaminarimon acataron mis sugerencias y órdenes con el fin de terminar el conflicto y así recuperar la tierra próspera por la que su padre había luchado, prometieron respetar los acuerdos y velar para que su sobrina conservara su liderazgo, así como también juraron fidelidad al clan Saotome, me siento más tranquilo al realizar el último tramo de camino hacia mi castillo.

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que dejé de ver a mi esposa; creo que fue una buena elección el dejar los asuntos del dominio a cargo de Happosai. El viejo maestro nunca me ha fallado y no creo que pudiera hacerlo ahora.

Lentamente los arrozales se dejaron ver a orillas del camino y las primeras casas de los campesinos nos dieron la bienvenida. Ya pasábamos la hora de la cabra, pero yo no me detendría para satisfacer la necesidad de comer, había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a contemplar el rostro más bello que jamás había visto, así que tan pronto cruzamos el puente que nos permitía ingresar al pueblo, despedí a los hombres que me habían acompañado en la travesía.

Quedaban libres de permanecer en el pueblo, concurrir al castillo o dirigirse a sus casas. Yo iría junto con Ryoga y Mousse al castillo, dejaría mi caballo en las cuadras y me adentraría al interior en busca de mi esposa. No podía soportar por más tiempo el estar sin ella.

Así lo hicimos, llegamos más tarde de lo que pensaba hasta las murallas que delimitaban el castillo puesto que la gente del pueblo saludaba amablemente a su señor quien había vuelto del lejano sur del dominio. No les culpo por querer acercarse a mí, pero realmente estaba tan desesperado que poco me importó el no corresponder alegremente como solía hacerlo a aquellos saludos.

Las cuadras estaban casi vacías a esa hora de la tarde. Yo sabía que el domador de caballo y sus ayudantes sacaban a los animales a pastar y correr un poco a esas horas cuando el día lo permitía. Pronto y con la llegada del invierno tendrían que permanecer encerrados y según el domador, eso les estresaba.

Bajé de mi caballo y un mozo corrió enseguida a coger las riendas del caballo para llevárselo, darle de comer y beber.

Saludé con una inclinación de cabeza a otro de los mozos y me dispuse a adentrarme en el castillo, pero antes decidí preguntar cómo iba el adiestramiento de mi caballo.

-Muy bien, mi señor –contestó el muchacho-. El maestro Kinnii dice que hubiera sido imposible domar al caballo sin la ayuda de tu esposa, mi señor.

-¿Con la ayuda de mi esposa? –pregunté asombrado.

-Sí, la dama Akane ha estado supervisando el adiestramiento e inclusive, ha participado en el.

Toda intención de ingresar al castillo quedó atrás, todo el cansancio fue olvidado, todos mis planes fueron suspendidos. Corrí en dirección al corral de adiestramiento y escuché los gritos de Ryoga tras de mí. Debía hablar con el domador y si era necesario, acabar ahí mismo con su vida.

No podía creer que Happosai dejara que mi esposa se hubiera expuesto de aquella forma a sufrir un accidente puesto que sabía que aquel caballo era tremendamente salvaje. Y Shinnosuke, ¿dónde estaba Shinnosuke? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para evitar esa peligrosa situación?

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ryoga corriendo a mi lado-. ¿Por qué te alejas de esa forma?

No contesté, seguí corriendo con desesperación hasta que divisé a tres hombres y una mujer de pie dentro de la cerca de entrenamiento. Los caballos pastaban en un campo cercano y un caballo negro trotaba con elegancia recorriendo el extenso círculo que delimitaba el sitio de entrenamiento. El jinete manejaba a la perfección los movimientos y por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme al reconocerle.

Con todos los implementos que se utilizaban para montar y su cabello negro azulado atado en su ya característica y simple coleta, iba mi joven esposa, azuzando al caballo negro azabache que yo había elegido para convertirse en mi compañero de batalla, cambiando de velocidad, haciendo fintas y deteniéndose con propiedad ante los ojos de quienes se encontraban allí reunidos.

Vi al domador de caballos, Kinnii, acercarse corriendo al lado del caballo, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia tras otra a mi esposa. Al parecer el chico que había encontrado en las cuadras tenía razón y ella había participado activamente en el adiestramiento de mi animal de combate.

-¿Es… es…?

-Sí, es ella –contesté a la pregunta que Ryoga no había terminado de hacerme.

-¡Mi señor! –dijo Yuka cuando me vio llegar a su lado. Acto seguido, todos se arrojaron al suelo.

El domador de caballos no me había visto y al parecer tampoco lo había hecho Akane, por lo que salté la valla y me acerqué a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, señora.

Kinnii se arrojó avergonzado al suelo y me gané una mirada totalmente sorprendida de parte de Akane, quien todavía se encontraba montada a lomos de mi corcel. No contestó a mi saludo hasta que yo no le dí a entender con un movimiento de cabeza que podía hacerlo.

-No te esperaba, mi señor –dijo totalmente confundida.

Me acerqué para hacerle saber que quería ayudarla a desmontar, pero ante mi sorpresa, ella se bajó del caballo por el lado contrario.

-Incorpórate, Kinnii –dije ocultando mi decepción.

-Mi señor, esto no…

-¿No? –pregunté no dejándole terminar.

-Es todo responsabilidad mía, mi señor –comenzó a decir mi esposa-. Yo le exigí al maestro Kinnii que me dejase participar del adiestramiento de este caballo y no me arrepiento. Es una excelente montura, te dejará muy conforme.

Mientras hablaba, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de su rostro. Así, acalorada y algo sucia como estaba, encontraba que era el ser más perfecto de toda la tierra, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y me confirmaron que lejos de olvidarme de ella, las cuatro semanas que habían pasado no habían hecho otra cosa que acrecentar mi amor por la joven que permanecía de pie frente a mí, sujetando las riendas de mi negro caballo.

-Si tienes que castigar a alguien por esto, ese alguien soy yo, mi señor.

-¿Tú le pediste al maestro Kinnii colaborar con el adiestramiento?

-Sí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, me aburría en el castillo y quise serle útil a alguien, parece que este amigo me consideró de utilidad –terminó de decir sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del animal.

No pude evitar sonreír yo también. Había extrañado tanto su sonrisa y ahora la estaba contemplando sin la necesidad de evocar un simple recuerdo.

-Mi señor, el caballo está terminando su entrenamiento y está listo para ser montado, como ya lo pudo observar –acotó el domador-. Debo agradecer a la señora Saotome por su gentileza. Se lo dije a ella y lo repito para que usted lo escuche, mi señor, el caballo parece sentirse cómodo en su presencia y fue la única forma de lograr que disminuyera su agresividad y consiguiéramos domarlo.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende lo que me dices, maestro.

-Permítame decirle, que la señora tiene una habilidad sorprendente con los animales y parece transmitirles una paz y confianza que pocos son capaces de lograr.

-Me alegra mucho –dije mirando a mi esposa quien evitaba mi mirada pero se encontraba totalmente sonrojada-. ¿Puedo montarlo?

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

Subí a la silla ajustada al lomo del caballo de un solo brinco y tomé las riendas que me extendió el domador, miré hacia delante y le di un suave golpe en los ijares con lo que el animal se puso en marcha relinchando un par de veces, del trote pasé al galope en poco tiempo y di media vuelta para volver a llevarlo al trote y luego, al paso. Obedecía todas las órdenes que le daba mediante los movimientos de las riendas o los golpes que recibía a los costados. Desde que lo vi por vez primera supe que sería un excelente caballo de combate, pero el montarlo por primera vez me dio la certeza de que en eso se había convertido y todo gracias a la ayuda de Akane.

Cuando llegué hasta donde me esperaban los demás, bajé del caballo y le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Kinnii.

-Gracias mi señor.

-Ahora es tiempo de darle un nombre –comentó Akane acariciando las negras crines-. Hasta ahora lo hemos llamado sólo azabache, pero mi señor debe darle un nombre.

-Nunca le di un nombre a un caballo –reconocí.

-El nombre que le des le otorgará identidad y será reconocido por el resto, porque adquirirá la personalidad que le quieras imprimir. Será su sello.

Me quedé en silencio observando al animal un momento. Lo que decía Akane tenía mucho sentido pero en aquel momento no se me ocurría ningún nombre, al menos no uno acorde con un caballo.

-¿Qué nombre le darías tú, Akane?

-Yo lo nombraría… Saikyo –contestó pasando nuevamente su delicada mano por las crines del negro animal.

-Bien, entonces ese será tu nombre de ahora en más. Saikyo.

-Saikyo –repitió mi esposa. Luego se dirigió al caballo en un susurro apenas audible pero que alcancé a escuchar-. ¿Recuerdas al hombre del que te hablé?, pues él es el señor Saotome, tú le perteneces y sólo él podrá liberarte algún día si así lo quiere. Le debes respeto y obediencia… Saikyo.

La observé desconcertado. Parecía que con aquellas palabras no se refería al caballo, sino a ella misma por la forma en la que lo dijo y la manera en que me devolvió la mirada al terminar.

Hizo una reverencia y quiso despedirse.

-Mi señor debe estar muy cansado, es mejor que me retire y así podrá refrescarse en el castillo y descansar.

-¿No piensas acompañarme? –pregunté tratando de esconder mi ansiedad.

-Si mi señor así lo quiere, pero creo que es mejor que me retire y… -se interrumpió como si acabara de recordar algo-. Si no resulta incomodo para mi señor, pienso que podría acompañarlo durante la cena.

-Bien, será hasta la cena entonces –asentí.

Me evitaba. Era evidente que ella estaba tratando de tomar distancia de mi persona y no podía imaginar el por qué. La observé saludar a Ryoga y luego alejarse por el camino junto a su doncella. Algo había sucedido durante mi ausencia, algo que había contribuido al misterioso cambio de actitud de parte de mi esposa y yo estaba decidido a averiguar qué había pasado.

Junto a Ryoga me dirigí al castillo y tomé un largo baño para relajar mis músculos cansados. Durante ese tiempo traté de no pensar en la actitud fría y distante de mi esposa, pero era algo que no abandonaba mi mente ni por un momento. No era que esperase una bienvenida muy efusiva por parte de ella, después de todo yo no había hecho nada por ganarme su cariño desde que había decidido comportarme como un bruto señor autoritario, pero tenía el recuerdo de una Akane sumisa pero dulce; no podía haber idealizado tanto a la mujer que amaba durante mi separación de ella.

Después del baño me vestí con un kimono simple y sin mucha pompa. Estaba de vuelta en casa y lo que quería era descansar, no impresionar a nadie.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a ver a Happosai, éste me recibió con júbilo y deseoso de conversar sobre temas que a mí no me importaban en lo más mínimo. Tenía clarísimo que el viejo maestro no había descuidado mis asuntos ya que nunca lo había hecho, así que le dije que quizás más tarde podríamos juntarnos a conversar.

No pareció muy contento con eso, pero finalmente se convenció y pude ir a encontrarme con mi esposa en el cuarto que habían preparado para nuestra cena.

Ella ya se encontraba sentada, observando distraídamente por la puerta entreabierta que daba al jardín interior. Observé su rostro y me percaté de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, en ese momento supe que no debía dejar pasar más tiempo para confesarle mis sentimientos. Me acerqué y ella salió de su ensoñación, sonrió y me sirvió los platillos que habían preparado en las cocinas para mí. Ella sólo ingirió unos cuantos bocados, sin dirigirme la palabra y evitando mirarme el mayor tiempo. Sólo se limitaba a contestar brevemente a las preguntas o comentarios que yo hacía.

-Akane –dije al terminar de cenar-, ¿te sucede algo malo? –acompañé mi pregunta con un leve roce a su muñeca descubierta.

Ella alejó su brazo como si mi mano se hubiese convertido en un fierro caliente, negó con la cabeza y golpeó un par de veces llamando a su doncella.

Yuka ingresó a la habitación portando una pequeña caja de madera, se arrodillo junto a su señora y se la extendió.

-Gracias, Yuka. Puedes retirarte y preparar mi futón.

-Sí, mi señora –contestó la doncella haciendo una reverencia para luego salir de allí, pero para mí no pasó desapercibida la mirada traviesa que me dedicó al pasar por mi lado.

-Hace unos días vino alguien –le escuché decir a mi esposa con un hilo de voz-. La verdad, quería ver a mi señor, pero como demorabas tanto en volver, quiso hablar conmigo.

-¿Quién? ¿Alguien enviado por Kuno? –pregunté pensando en que quizás el idiota le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

-No. Es alguien que te conoce, mi señor, y presumo que te es fiel porque si no lo fuera, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de traerte esto.

Me alcanzó la caja de madera por sobre la mesa que ocupábamos para que yo la tomase en mis manos. Cuando la abrí y descubrí lo que en ella había, mi sorpresa fue inmensa. Saqué el pañuelo y la bolsa con monedas que había dentro y dejé la caja a un lado.

-Ella dijo que quería devolverlas antes que cayeran en malas manos.

Me sorprendió el tono de voz que utilizó, puesto que me pareció distinguir rabia contenida en el, pero al levantar la vista me percaté que la expresión de su rostro encerraba una profunda tristeza.

-¿Ella?

-Sí –contestó apretando los puños que descansaban sobre la mesa-. La dama de la casa del Lago… es muy bella y amable.

Al principio no pude interpretar lo que significaban sus gestos y palabras, pero luego sentí como se regocijaba mi corazón. Ella estaba celosa, ése era el motivo de todo su comportamiento anterior. Seguramente pensaba que yo había preferido pasar unas horas de diversión en la casa del Lago antes de permanecer junto a ella.

Mi instinto me aconsejaba hablarle con la verdad y explicarle que jamás había pensado en pasar una noche con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero la vanidad que hasta entonces no se había manifestado en mi persona pareció tomar posesión de mi ser. Si ella estaba celosa, yo debía aprovechar ese hecho a mi favor.

-Sí, es bella –comenté observando detenidamente su reacción.

-Mi señor, si me permites, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación –dijo en un susurro.

-Akane, quisiera darte una explicación –dije cuando me di cuenta que quizá le estaba provocando un daño que ella no merecía con mi tonto ego-, sobre la dama que vino hasta acá…

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, mi señor. Sé cómo se comporta un daimiyö y también sé lo que se espera de su esposa –me dedicó una dulce mirada y una sonrisa que me desconcertaron-. Ya lo dije, ella es muy bella y me alegro de haberla conocido. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

Hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta de salida con suaves pasos.

-No siempre tenemos razón en nuestras apreciaciones, Akane –comenté antes de que abandonara la habitación-. Hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Fue la última vez en cuatro días que la vi. Aun viviendo en el mismo recinto y compartiendo habitaciones, ella parecía tener una capacidad innata para esconderse de mi; era obvio que me estaba evitando y los compromisos que habían surgido después de mi regreso al castillo no estaban ayudando. Me pasaba de reunión en reunión mayoritariamente con Happosai y los notables del dominio. Ryoga y sus informes sobre las fuerzas del clan también ocupaban bastante tiempo del que me hubiera gustado disponer para arreglar mis problemas con mi esposa.

Atendía a la gente del pueblo por las mañanas, en su mayoría por problemas de comerciantes, pequeñas infracciones a la ley de convivencia, problemas relacionados con las tierras o las cosechas, en fin, parecía que todo y todos se habían confabulado para apartarme de mi esposa quien se retiraba temprano a dormir y se aseguraba tener siempre uno o dos invitados a las horas en que coincidíamos en las comidas. Siempre escapando, huyendo de mí como si presintiera que yo podría lastimarla si permanecía sola conmigo.

Fue así, hasta que decidí que fuese lo que fuese que quería hablar Happosai conmigo, lo postergaría e iría a buscar a mi esquiva esposa para aclarar nuestra situación.

-Happosai, no tengo mucho tiempo así que di rápido lo que quieres decirme, por favor.

-¡Vaya! –contestó el viejo sentado tras su mesa de escribir-. Buenas tardes, Happosai –continuó esparciendo un poco de arena sobre el pergamino para secar la tinta de los caracteres que acababa de plasmar en el trozo de lienzo-, así debería entrar primeramente el señor del castillo a una habitación.

-Buenas tardes, Happosai, ¿qué quieres? –rezongué.

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que realmente te encuentras apremiado de tiempo, así que esto lo podemos dejar para después.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, muchacho, pero… -levantó sus ojos del pergamino que había sellado y recibí una mirada que no me gustó nada-, antes de que te vayas a hacer eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Hay rumores que han llegado a mis oídos; rumores sobre la dama Akane.

-¿Qué clase de rumores? –me alarmé.

-Sabes que la servidumbre es fiel y que todos quienes te rodeamos haríamos lo que fuera por ti, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ranma, la chica no se está comportando a la altura de una señora de la nobleza, casada con un daimiyö –dijo el viejo maestro-. Dejé pasar el asunto de los caballos cuando tú estabas fuera, hecho que ya había sido motivo de murmuraciones entre la servidumbre y ahora esto.

-¡Qué! –me exasperé ante la prolongada pausa que hizo Happosai.

-Shinnosuke –contestó.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Circulan rumores de que se junta todos los días con tu joven esposa en el salón de armas después de que Ryoga entrena con los guerreros del clan. Como se trata de la señora del castillo y del amigo del señor, nadie se ha atrevido a espiarlos o a decir nada, pero me preocupa que alguien empiece a murmurar… cosas.

-Cosas –repetí totalmente sorprendido con la información que me había sido entregada por mi chambelán.

-Es una jovencita, han pasado los meses y no te ha dado un heredero. Ambos sabemos el por qué, pero el resto no lo sabe y ahora se junta con Shinnosuke todas las tardes, a escondidas de su esposo para hacer algo que nadie sabe ni quiere preguntar. Da para elucubrar ideas y malos pensamientos que pueden ser diseminados con facilidad.

-Shinnosuke es mi amigo… y un monje –rebatí mirando el piso y alejando las ideas que tontamente se me venían a la cabeza luego de escuchar al chambelán.

-Un monje sí, pero antes de ser monje –hizo una pausa para cargar algo de tabaco en su pipa-, antes de eso, es un hombre, Ranma.

-¡Estás sugiriendo que Akane y Shinnosuke…!

-Yo simplemente estoy poniendo en palabras los pensamientos que pueden llegar a mentes menos instruidas como la de los criados.

No seguí escuchándolo a pesar de los llamados a gritos que el anciano maestro me dirigía.

Salí como una exhalación rumbo al salón de armas, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Cuando llegué frente a las puertas, quise abrirlas de un golpe pero mi curiosidad fue mayor y me acerqué con sigilo. Lo que vi me dejó perplejo, mi amigo de la infancia estaba acostado de espaldas en la duela y ella se levantaba con dificultad, apartándose de él. Se reían a carcajadas. Se reían como nunca había visto reír a ninguno de los dos. Se reían y se notaba que estaban felices.

Los celos me cegaron y sentí que la furia invadía todo mi ser.

-Cuando dije que no avanzabas lo suficiente, no quise decir que tenías que arrojarme al suelo, mi señora.

-Lo siento, es que yo…

-¡Akane! –el grito que di fue tan feroz que la vi saltar y retroceder temblando-. ¡Sepárate de él de inmediato!

Para entonces, ambos se encontraban de pie y los vi intercambiar una mirada asustada.

-¡Sepárate de él! –exigí-. Y tú, prepárate para luchar.

-Ranma, ¿por qué quieres luchar?

-Maldito embustero –dije desenvainando a kibö.

-No hemos hecho nada malo, sólo estábamos entrenando –rebatió en monje retrocediendo para recoger un palo de entrenamiento-. Le estaba mostrando a tu esposa una técnica con la espada que…

-¡Déjate de tonterías y pelea! –le interrumpí cortando en dos la espada de madera con el filo de kibö.

Akane recobró la confianza y sin mediar palabra se puso entre el monje y yo con sus brazos extendidos.

-Aléjate de él –exigí, ella negó con efusividad y me devolvió una mirada furibunda-. No sacas nada con interceder –volvió a negar y esta vez juntó sus manos hasta tocar con ellas la hoja de mi katana.

Reflexioné un momento y bajé mi katana mirando fijamente al hombre que consideraba mi amigo, con el rostro pálido y desencajado tras el menudo cuerpo de mi esposa.

-Debí acabar contigo el día de la batalla, cuando fuiste incapaz de cuidad de ella. Ahora vete si no quieres terminar con la cabeza separada de tu cuerpo –lo vi hacer una reverencia y se alejó del lugar-. Habla –le ordené a mi esposa toscamente.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, mi señor? –fue su primera frase.

Arqueé una ceja y la miré con sorpresa. Quién demonios se creía esa chiquilla al cuestionarme. Era ella la que estaba dando un espectáculo muy poco apropiado para ser la esposa de un señor de la guerra.

-¿Desde cuándo te encierras aquí con ese monje asqueroso?

-Me está entrenando –rebatió indignada-. No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

-Estaban en el suelo, riendo y… -negué con la cabeza-. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que los hubiera visto, ya estarías en boca de todos.

-¿Acaso es del interés de los demás el entrenamiento de una mujer en la esgrima?

-No fue eso precisamente lo que vi.

-¿Y que vio mi señor?

-Vi cómo permanecías en el suelo muy a gusto con otro hombre.

-¡Es un monje!

-¡Es un hombre, maldita sea! –dije golpeando la pared que retumbó cuando mi puño quedó incrustado en ella, al lado del rostro de mi esposa.

Me quedé ahí, sorprendido de mi propia reacción. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para sacar mi puño del agujero que había dejado en la pared, pero ella no se movió. Seguramente temía otra violenta reacción de mi parte.

-Yo… lo siento –balbuceé-. No quería asustarte…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, mi señor? –dijo ahogando un sollozo-. ¿Piensas que no sé comportarme y que puedo engañarte con cualquier hombre?

-Yo no… es lo que pueden pensar los demás, Akane –rebatí-. Happosai dijo…

-El viejo chambelán está detrás de todo esto, debí suponerlo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Suspiró y no pudo aguantar los deseos de llorar, miró hacia un lado y dejó correr sus lágrimas. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y sentí lástima de mi mismo, porque era yo el que le estaba provocando aquel daño.

-Soy un estorbo, mi señor –dijo en un susurro-. He sido un estorbo toda mi vida y ni siquiera mereces que yo esté aquí porque… nunca fui tu verdadera prometida. Por favor, te lo suplico, acaba con todo, déjame ser libre.

-¿Qué?

-Es la única forma.

-¡Ese monje! –grité recuperando toda la furia que me había embargado momentos atrás al imaginar que ella pudiera haberse entregado al monje-. ¡Estas enamorada de ese monje!

-¡El monje no tiene nada que ver! –gritó de forma desafiante-. ¡Me tienes encerrada como un pájaro exótico que sólo sirve de adorno y ni siquiera me dices el por qué! ¡No te sirvo de nada, por favor mi señor, acaba con esta farsa! –tomó la mano en la que sostenía mi espada de improviso y forcejeó hasta que logré quitársela y arrojarla al suelo-. ¡Acaba con mi vida, te lo suplico!

-¡No! –grité tomándola de los hombros para apoyarla en la pared con brusquedad-. ¡Eso no lo haré nunca!

-¿Por qué? –sollozó.

-Porque… -la observé fijamente, el rostro demacrado, sus ojos acuosos y sus cabellos revueltos. Me acerqué a su oído y quise decirle en aquel momento el verdadero motivo por el cual la mantenía a mi lado-. Porque quiérelo o no, tú me perteneces y lo harás siempre, Akane, hasta que yo no decida lo contrario.

Mentí, es cierto. Quería decirle que era porque la amaba, porque ya no podía ni quería separarme de ella, pero algo me detuvo. Tal vez la arrogancia y el orgullo a los cuales todavía no me decidía a renunciar. Aun así, me di el gusto de hacer algo que había querido hacer durante largos meses, me acerqué a sus labios y le robé un beso que me supo a gloria y sal.

Sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada desconcertada y la dejé apoyada en la pared de la sala de entrenamientos, totalmente sonrojada y confundida. Recogí a kibö y salí del lugar con el corazón dividido y tan confundido como nunca antes lo había estado en toda mi vida.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola de nuevo. Ya hay actualización de esta historia y no me regañen esta vez porque salió bastante largo el cap (y difícil de escribir). No pretendo alargarme mucho porque mi idea es publicar pronto. Me di el tiempo de revisar el cap pero no mucho, así que si hay algún "dedazo faltortográfico" por ahí, me disculpan, ¿si?

2.- Palabras, creo que solo hay una que paso a detallar:

-**Saikyo**: es el nombre que le da Akane al caballo negro que ocupará Ranma de aquí en adelante y su significado vendría a ser algo así como "El más fuerte" o "el más poderoso".

Lo otro son dos acotaciones, la primera de ellas es hacer la diferenciación entre cortesana (nombre elegante para referirse a prostituta) y geisha (creo que ya había hablado de esto en otra oportunidad… ¿o no fue aquí?, da igual). La geisha es aquella mujer entrenada para ser una especie de dama de compañía, brindar entretenimiento y desenvolverse en un circulo de gente (varones) importante, por así decirlo y no estaba "destinada" a ofrecer placer sexual.

La cortesana, en cambio, era su contraparte. También estaba entrenada, muchas veces poseía los mismos conocimientos de una geisha (culturalmente hablando), pero éstas mujeres sí ofrecían servicios sexuales a quienes pagaban por ellos, llegando a tener muchos amantes. Conocidas con el nombre de Oiran, estas prostitutas de lujo se diferenciaban de las geisha y del resto de las mujeres en general por cómo iban ataviadas. El kimono normal utilizado por una mujer va con el obi atado atrás, pues bien, la cortesana llevaba el lazo hacia delante; algunos dicen que para que les resultase más fácil deshacerse de sus vestiduras, pero me han desmentido esta información explicándome que era más bien para diferenciarse de las otras mujeres. En el Japón del período Edo (shogunato Tokugawa), la prostitución estaba permitida e incluso se crearon barrios dedicados exclusivamente a este oficio (uno de ellos y sobre el que más he tenido oportunidad de leer es el Yoshiwara), en donde la mujeres eran puestas en jaulas, vestidas con sus espectaculares ropajes a modo de exhibición.

Ahora bien, en la cronología que lleva esta historia (en comparación con la historia real del Japón), no estoy muy segura si estas mujeres ejercían su oficio en la época del relato, pero me valí de una licencia de autora para incorporar a un personaje así porque éste tiene una poderosa razón de ser (jugaré al misterio). Ya saben, no todo lo que digo o escribo es como finalmente resulta ser; quienes me han leído antes lo saben… Madame siempre tiene sorpresas guardadas ;)

Lo segundo, Happosai como acosador y conspirador… mmmh, no sé si les resulte extraño, pero me valí de la pseudo obsesión que tiene el viejo maestro para/con Akane tanto en el manga como en el anime para que el personaje me sirviera para mis propósitos. Cualquier reclamo al respecto, adjuntar formulario junto al review, mensaje privado o a través del face para quienes me conocen por ahí ^^

3.- Mis agradecimientos a quienes leen lo que escribo, en especial a quienes leen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews. Lamento no poder contestarles personalmente a quienes tienen cuenta en ff net esta vez (mi prioridad es publicar), pero prometo solemnemente que lo haré en cuanto tenga un tiempo. A todos los anónimos (insisto, mal llamados anónimos) también vayan mis agradecimiento y es que ahora sólo los nombraré ¿si?

A _**mechitas123, AkaneKagome, Ishy-24, Arashi ayukawa, rusa, Faby Sama, Ifis, 97pupi, Amancay, IramAkane, Eirene15, andychan23, Yuna Lockheart de Muller, RosemaryAlejandra, marissa, kikko88, RowCinzia, calipzo1993, Maritza chan, LumLumLove, Sele de la Luna, L-na012, CHIQUI09, calvomeneses, Lobo De Sombras y alix**_, a todas/os muchísimas gracias, saben que no podría seguir sin sus palabras y una vez más, me disculpo por no contestar reviews esta vez pero prometo hacerlo, de verdad. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Un beso a quienes siguen conmigo y un abrazo gigante. Será hasta una próxima actualización y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.D


	14. De cavilaciones e intrigas

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata**

_**"De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

* * *

Capítulo XIV

**De cavilaciones e intrigas. **

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había experimentado una paz y tranquilidad tanto física como mental. No podía precisarlo con exactitud; mucho menos desde que había llegado a esos parajes desconocidos y poco amables.

El hecho es que estando allí, sentada a los pies de aquel gran árbol casi sin hojas producto del inevitable cambio de estación, se encontraba experimentando uno de los momentos de mayor calma que había tenido ocasión de vivir desde que había llegado tiempo atrás a la capital del Shögun.

El cansancio había quedado atrás hacía semanas; la humillación a la que había estado sometido su orgullo constantemente había sido olvidada por completo; los malos tratos y reprimendas no tan sólo a través de las palabras, sino también los golpes que recibía demasiado a menudo por exigir lo que creía, estaba en su legítimo derecho a exigir, se habían desvanecido en su memoria dejando sólo un vago recuerdo toda vez que rozaba alguna parte de su cuerpo que aún no hubiera sanado del todo.

En fin, cada infortunio que le había preparado el destino lo había sorteado con éxito y una templanza digna del mejor guerrero del clan.

El problema era que no pertenecía a ningún clan y tampoco había nacido en una familia que integrara la selecta casta de los guerreros.

Mordió su labio inferior y en su rostro apareció un divertido mohín que nadie apreció en aquel momento.

Desde que había aprendido a diferenciar a las personas a una temprana edad, siempre había odiado tener que considerar aquellas debilidades.

En una sociedad en la que todo se regía de acuerdo a dónde, cómo y de quién habías nacido, no era lógico tener sueños o aspiraciones que contradijeran aquel distintivo sistema.

Mala fortuna; siempre culpaba a su mala fortuna cada vez que aquellos pensamientos hacían mella en su fortalecido temperamento.

Cierto que no había nacido dentro de una familia de guerreros, aunque sabía luchar como uno de los mejores, pero aquel detalle no bastaba para que alguien pudiera obviar su condición y ofrecerle una especie de investidura de samurái honorario.

No había tenido la dicha de nacer en noble cuna y eso alejaba toda aspiración a pertenecer a la nobleza, ya fuera alta o baja, aunque pensándolo bien, eso era mejor así.

Los campesinos, necesarios pero explotados, al menos le hubieran dado algo de independencia.

Quienes se dedicaban a la artesanía eran los siguientes, aunque dudaba mucho haberse conformado fabricando cosas para las demás castas, salvo quizá si hubiese nacido en una familia de maestros en espadas. Ése hubiera sido un gran honor, pertenecer y con el tiempo convertirse en miembro de una gran familia de fabricantes de espadas, pero hasta ese sueño le estaba vedado.

Quedaban los comerciantes y los paria. Ni una ni otra casta le hubiese atraído puesto que ambas eran odiadas y denigradas, entonces, sólo le quedaba seguir siendo lo que había sido durante toda su vida, una sirvienta. Lisa y llanamente alguien que se dedicaba a satisfacer las necesidades de aquellos a quienes pertenecía.

Sin voluntad propia, siempre a merced de lo que decidían sus amos por ella, siempre cumpliendo los deberes que se le encomendaban y nunca pensando en el bienestar propio; ante todo estaba el bienestar de sus dueños, así lo dictaba la regla.

Suspiró de forma cansina y frotó su muñeca izquierda con los dedos de su mano derecha; el dolor propio por cargar con los más de cien cubos de agua para cumplir con el castigo que le habían prodigado en las cocinas esa misma mañana se hacía patente en sus extremidades ahora que disfrutaba de un momento de descanso.

Frunció el ceño y dejó descansar su mano izquierda sobre su regazo, enfocó su vista al cielo y se perdió en su propia ensoñación de convertirse en una nube y dejar que el viento la llevara muy lejos.

La sensación de la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos y el tenue sol calentando su rostro la llevó a sumergirse en recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano, cuando corría y jugaba junto a la hija menor de su amo, pero siempre sirviéndola y nunca en igualdad de condiciones.

Aun así, agradecía el respeto y cariño que por ella parecía guardar su joven ama, y todo hubiera seguido igual de armonioso si no hubiesen tenido que hacer ese maldito viaje acompañando el cortejo de la hija mayor de su dueño, si no hubiesen dejado atrás la conocida y querida tierra de Kioto.

Daría su vida por volver a ver el palacete de los Tendo, con sus fértiles tierras, sus riachuelos y su gente. Volvería de vez en cuando a vestirse con los pomposos atuendos que debía utilizar cuando su señora era requerida en la Corte Imperial y tenía que acompañarla hasta allá y quizá, la joven dama hubiese encontrado un mejor destino en la Capital. Tal vez se hubiese desposado con algún noble y ella hubiera pasado a formar parte de ese pequeño circulo selecto y no tendría que permanecer en guardia todos los días y noches, a sabiendas que en cualquier momento sus vidas podrían ser reclamadas en aquellas tierras extrañas y llenas de odiosidad.

Nerima.

El paraje se había convertido en su cárcel; la tierra que había arruinado su poca afortunada vida puesto que aunque inconforme con su condición de sirvienta, hasta antes de llegar a aquel lugar su vida no había sido tan mala y hasta se podría decir que había sido feliz.

Tomó un puñado de hojas secas del suelo en donde permanecía sentada y lo molió en su mano derecha; había llegado a odiar ese lugar y a toda su gente, empezando por el señor del dominio.

Simplemente no podía entender cómo el joven daimiyö había cambiado tan bruscamente de parecer. Ella estaba segura de que él se había enamorado de su señora y en todos los relatos y poemas, el amor siempre triunfaba, entonces, no era posible que de todos los hombres su señora hubiera caído justo en los brazos de uno que era insensible a sus propios sentimientos, que prefería castigar a aquella que debía amar sólo para proteger su honra. No lo entendía y no lograría entender nunca la estupidez humana.

-Idiota –murmuró dejando volar al viento los pequeños trozos de hojas secas.

-¿Lo dices por mí? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltar.

-Yo… no, no… -titubeó asustada mirando hacia atrás.

-No importa –dijo sentándose sin mayores contemplaciones al lado de ella.

-¿De qué quería hablarme, mi señor? –preguntó ella observándole de soslayo-, ¿le sucedió algo malo a la dama Akane?

Él sonrió. Le gustaba ver la preocupación en aquel rostro que día con día se le hacía más encantador.

-Sinceramente –respondió-, no entiendo cómo es que siempre antepones a la dama Akane a tu persona.

-Supongo que es la costumbre –concedió sintiendo algo de incomodidad-. Además, la dama Akane es la única persona que ha demostrado ser una amiga verdadera, a pesar de mi condición –se apresuró en agregar sabiendo que esa respuesta tan impulsiva podía ser considerada una falta de respeto.

Él no respondió. Su rostro se ensombreció y esquivó la mirada interrogante de ella, momento que ella aprovechó para observarle detenidamente.

Ciertamente no le consideraba un amigo, pero aquel joven de oscuros cabellos y mirada penetrante le inspiraba confianza. Desde un principio lo había encontrado atractivo y había querido tentar a su suerte tratando de captar su atención, pero ahora, que la habían despojado de todo y que ya no contaba con la protección de su señora, había abandonado toda esperanza de conseguir su interés. Sin embargo, el joven siempre la buscaba y la citaba en lugares escondidos, lejos de ojos escrutadores para otorgarle información sobre lo que acontecía con su señora en el castillo y también para saber de ella. Al menos eso era lo que siempre decía.

-Así que –volvió a hablar el joven-, después de todo no me consideras tu amigo.

-No se vería bien que un guerrero como mi señor fuese amigo de una mujer de mi condición.

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensas –respondió bajando la mirada-. De cualquier modo, yo espero que algún día confíes en mí. Prueba de ello es que quise hablar contigo para darte una noticia importante antes de que la supieras por el conducto regular.

-¿Una… una noticia importante? –titubeó imaginando lo peor.

-Es verdad que la dama Akane de momento se encuentra bien.

-¡De momento! –se exaltó interrogándole con la mirada-. Eso quiere decir que…

-No te apresures en sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-¡Si acabaran con su vida, también deberán acabar con la mía! –sentenció de forma enérgica poniéndose de pie.

-Ukyo –rió sin poderse contener-, no todas las noticias deben ser malas –concluyó incorporándose para quedar frente a ella.

-Acá en Nerima parece que se estila así -rebatió.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo que te quería decir es que no sé muy bien el por qué, pero Ranma cambió drásticamente de decisión y ahora quiere que ustedes vuelvan al servicio de la dama Akane.

-¡Qué! –exclamó verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Levantará muy pronto esa estúpida orden que las tenía confinadas a servicios menores y tanto tú, así como la anciana y la otra chica volverán al lado de su señora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, todavía sin salir de su asombro.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer hirió profundamente a la dama Akane y creo que intenta disculparse.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Miró sus manos y rompió a llorar, no sabría decir si de alegría o impotencia. Al contemplar sus manos magulladas, llenas de ampollas, grietas y callosidades, un cúmulo de emociones la embargaron y no pudo contenerse.

-Tendré que prepararme –comentó frotando sus manos como si quisiera limpiar una suciedad inexistente-, no puedo presentarme en el castillo con estas manos inmundas. No podré llevar a cabo las tareas de doncella, dañaría la delicada piel de mi señora y…

-Ukyo, cálmate –pidió enternecido por el comportamiento de la muchacha-. Sé que has pasado por difíciles momentos durante el último tiempo y tu señora lo sabe también.

Ukyo asintió en silencio y sus verdes ojos buscaron el marrón que caracterizaba los de su interlocutor. Sonrió.

-Gracias –susurró-, muchas gracias, señor Hibiki.

Él asintió y cobijó las temblorosas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Espero algún día me consideres como tu amigo.

-Desde ya -repuso temblando de pies a cabeza-, eso es un hecho.

-Entonces, ¿puedes dejar el señor a un lado?

-Sí –contestó ella liberando sus manos del agarre del guerrero-. Muchas gracias por traerme tan buena noticia, Ryoga.

Las mejillas de él se encendieron y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió las pequeñas manos ascender hasta apoyarse en sus hombros y los cálidos labios de la chica posarse en su mejilla derecha.

Demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios del guerrero para que éste conservara la cordura; un roce demasiado dulce para que no experimentara un fabuloso hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y un gesto demasiado tierno para que no quisiera corresponder, así que, armándose de valor y con una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, fue volteando su rostro mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura y no tuvo que hacer nada más que esperar a que sus labios se encontraran en un casto y tierno primer beso.

Ella se separó de él impresionada de descubrir lo que acababa de suceder y sonrió levemente sonrojada, no sabiendo si era de alegría o de vergüenza.

Él fue alejándose lentamente y se llevó instintivamente una mano tras su cabeza, totalmente confundido.

-Lo siento, Ukyo… yo no quise…

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado-. Entonces debo disculparme, fue una tontería…

-¡Sí quise! –gritó con mayor efusividad de la que hubiese querido, por lo que rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca-. Es decir… yo…

-Yo también –contestó Ukyo-. Ahora podemos decir que… fue una prueba de amistad.

Ryoga sólo asintió con dificultad ante las palabras de la chica.

-Hay… otro asunto –expuso tratando de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-¿Otro?

-Sí –afirmó el guerrero todavía sonrojado-. Pronto te llamarán, Ukyo, y volverán a encomendarte las mismas labores que tenías cuando llegaste a Nerima, pero las cosas ya no son como antes dentro del castillo.

-¿No?

-El señor de Nerima es mi amigo, casi un hermano para mí pero eso no impide que me fije en sus desaciertos. Ha cometido muchos errores durante el último tiempo y no todos pueden ser enmendados.

-El señor Saotome podrá ser un excelente guerrero pero deja mucho que desear si de sentimientos hablamos –comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Te encontrarás con sorpresas y también sospecho que no todos están de parte de tu señora en el castillo, te pido que tengas cuidado y seas precavida.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Un grato silencio se instauró entre ambos, silencio que ninguno quería romper, aunque Ryoga sabía que era tiempo para despedirse.

-Ya… debo irme.

-Creo que yo también.

-Sí, aunque mi despedida será duradera.

-¿Duradera?

-Parto esta noche a la frontera. Hay problemas y revueltas con el clan Kuno, así que…

No le dejó continuar, se arrojó hacia delante y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Cuídate –rogó cerrando sus ojos al sentir que él correspondía a su abrazo-, cuídate mucho, por favor.

-Lo haré.

Cuando ella se apartó, permaneció en el mismo lugar, se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó suave y brevemente los labios del joven guerrero.

-Cuídate tú también, Ukyo –dijo resignándose a emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-Lo haré –asintió viéndolo partir-. Ryoga –le llamó-, espero que vuelvas muy pronto.

Él sólo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y emprendió decididamente la marcha, puesto que sabía que de permanecer más tiempo ahí junto a ella, le sería mucho más difícil dejarla.

Ella se quedó de pie observándolo hasta perderlo de vista, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y la esperanza de que todo cambiara para mejor.

* * *

Había realizado el trayecto una vez más, haciendo el mismo itinerario que tantas y tantas veces había ejecutado con anterioridad.

Ciertamente el recorrido no tardaba más de cinco días en palanquín si se realizaba con la debida premura, pero él estaba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, así que ordenó que el trayecto se hiciera con más calma de la debida aduciendo encontrarse mal de salud.

Así, con gran pompa y lentitud, la comitiva que le acompañó se desplazó desde el palacete a la Capital Imperial, recorriendo caminos de bellos paisajes hasta llegar a la Capital en donde se emplazaba con suntuosa magnificencia el Palacio del Emperador.

Soun Tendo, hombre acostumbrado a desenvolverse en la Corte Imperial desde temprana edad y a codearse con aliados y enemigos dentro de Palacio, se encontraba excesivamente nervioso, como si fuese la primera vez que se presentaría ante el Emperador.

Luego de recibir aquella carta redactada con la característica escritura del escribano de Palacio y marcada con el sello imperial, él supo que no saldría ileso de aquella reunión que el mismísimo Emperador le solicitaba sostener.

Cuando el ornamentado palanquín se detuvo en la puerta principal de la enorme ciudadela amurallada que reunía las dependencias gubernamentales, ceremoniales y residenciales del Emperador, él abrió la ventanilla del palanquín y asomó la cabeza.

Por vez primera la enorme construcción le resultó intimidante. La puerta principal, con sus escalinatas, sus enormes vigas de madera y las dos grandes corridas de tejas de terracota que daban forma a dos techos curvos sostenidos por una construcción de madera y estuco con pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior, se le antojó una especie de ogro a punto de devorarlo.

El cortesano suspiró, el color rojo era el tono predominante en la construcción; rojo como la sangre que corría por sus venas y que estaba seguro, podía llegar a perder si no jugaba bien sus piezas en esa complicada partida de shōgi.

-¡Ah, señor Tendo!, es usted –dijo uno de los guardias imperiales acercándose al palanquín.

-Sí –fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

-Le esperábamos hace unos días atrás, tenemos orden de dejarle pasar en cuanto llegase –afirmó el guardia jocosamente-. Sin protocolos esta vez, eh!

-Sin protocolos –repitió el hombre.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró alertando a sus compañeros. Un chirrido se escuchó venir de las puertas y los antiguos goznes comenzaron a girar, los porteadores levantaron el palanquín y el cortesano no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuchó la pesada puerta cerrarse luego del ingreso del último porteador del palanquín al recinto imperial.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que cumplir con la orden recibida semanas atrás, tenía que enfrentarse al Emperador y satisfacer su curiosidad, y tenía que comenzar a rogar por su vida y la vida de sus hijas. Una vez hubo ingresado y luego de ordenarle a su comitiva que lo esperasen en el lugar de siempre, Soun Tendo se dirigió rápidamente y por el camino más directo al Salón de los Cortesanos devolviendo los saludos que le prodigaban pero sin detenerse a entablar conversación.

El guardia de la entrada tenía razón, el retraso había sido demasiado y seguramente el Emperador no estaría de buen humor a causa de la dilación con la que uno de sus más cercanos diplomáticos había cumplido uno de sus petitorios.

-¡Tendo!

El atribulado hombre detuvo su apresurado andar cuando escuchó el familiar llamado.

-Kobayakawa –respondió al girarse y ver a su viejo amigo a unos pasos de donde se encontraba.

-Es un gusto volver a verte en Palacio, Soun –dijo el hombre inclinándose en una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó igualando el gesto de su amigo.

Kobayakawa Toramasa era un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabellos plateados y cuerpo enjuto que sin embargo, poseía una mirada vivaz. Había hecho amistad con Soun cuando éste recién comenzaba su espléndida carrera en la Corte Imperial. Los conocimientos que manejaba el anciano Toramasa fueron muy bien recibidos y aprovechados por un joven Soun, quien, en base a los consejos y tutoría de su amigo, rápidamente ascendió en rango llegando finalmente a convertirse en uno de los personajes más influyentes de Palacio.

-Toramasa, mi viejo y querido amigo.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías hacer esperar tanto al Emperador? –rebatió el anciano sin dejarle tiempo de formular una respuesta-. Está impaciente y quiere verte enseguida, Soun. Le mandé aviso a penas me informaron de tu llegada. Iremos ahora.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó el cortesano atemorizado.

-Ahora –dijo invitando a su amigo con un gesto de su mano a seguirle-. Me encargó que te llevase a su presencia a penas llegases. Sígueme, te recibirá en el Salón del Trono.

-¿En el Salón del Trono? –titubeó Soun.

-Sí, sí, en el Salón del Trono. ¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo? –inquirió sin poder contener la sonrisa burlona que se formó en sus labios-. ¿Acaso de pronto te volviste idiota y se te olvidó todo lo que este viejo mañoso te ha enseñado durante estos años de amistad?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo.

-Soun, el Emperador se ha mostrado reticente a revelarme el por qué quiere verte con tanta urgencia, pero sea lo que fuere te ayudaré.

-Gracias.

-Es lo que debo hacer por alguien a quien estimo.

Le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en el hombro para animarle y siguieron el camino que los llevaría hasta donde los esperaba el Emperador.

Soun no podía pensar bien; cierto que era un maestro en cuestiones diplomáticas pero cuando el problema pasaba a mezclarse directamente con él y su familia, era incapaz de desplegar toda su maestría.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de ingreso al Salón del Trono, se percató de que no sabía cómo enfrentarse al Emperador. Miró a ambos lados y soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalinata para encontrarse con la puerta principal que daba el ingreso a un gran salón rectangular el cual se utilizaba para oficiar ceremonias oficiales, aunque ciertamente una conversación con el Emperador no era precisamente una ceremonia oficial y ese era otro motivo de preocupación para el cortesano. Si el Emperador quería verlo en el Salón del Trono era porque realmente le preocupaba que dicha conversación fuese privada.

-¿Ingresarás conmigo, Toramasa? –preguntó Soun mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

-Claro –contestó éste-, pero si me pide que me retire tendré que dejarte solo, muchacho.

El cortesano asintió en silencio e ingresó junto a su amigo al gran salón desplazándose lentamente por el centro del recinto según dictaba el protocolo. Una vez llegaron a la mitad de su recorrido, ambos se inclinaron hacia delante y siguieron en aquella posición el resto de camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta llegar a la presencia del Emperador.

-Nos es muy grato volver a verte, señor Tendo –se escuchó desde lo alto de un estrado al final de una empinada escalera, una voz suave y aflautada que para cualquiera que no estuviese familiarizado, pasaría por la de un niño mimado-. Dinos, ¿por qué has demorado?

Soun, que se había detenido y prosternado junto a su amigo a los pies de la gran escalera que ascendía a lo más alto del estrado en donde se encontraba sentado el Emperador, contestó desde aquella posición, con los brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza y su frente tocando el suelo.

-Motivos de salud me impidieron presentarme con antelación. Imploro a la bondad que caracteriza a Su Divina Majestad y pueda perdonar esta grave falta.

-Te perdonamos, señor Tendo y esperamos que hayas recuperado la salud. Puedes incorporarte, queremos verte al rostro cuando hablamos contigo. Tú también, señor Kobayakawa.

Ambos hombres se incorporaron aunque permanecieron sentados sobre sus rodillas y con la mirada baja en un respetuoso silencio. En presencia del Emperador, era él quien decidía cómo debía seguir la conversación.

Para un cortesano como Soun, que estaba acostumbrado al protocolo, la pompa y la utilización del plural mayestático por parte del Emperador era algo normal, sin embargo no le pasaron desapercibidos dos detalles.

El primero, el Emperador se estaba dirigiendo a ellos sin ayuda de ninguno de sus ministros, quienes normalmente se turnaban para transmitir las palabras del Emperador a sus súbditos, sino que lo hacía por sus propios medios; lo segundo, estaba seguro de haber visto que alguien permanecía cerca del Emperador, alguien a quien no lograba distinguir desde su alejada posición.

-Dinos, señor Tendo, ¿qué ha sido de tus hijas? Si no mal recordamos, dimos nuestro consentimiento para que dos de ellas se desposaran.

-Su Divina Majestad recuerda bien, dos de mis hijas recibieron su bendición para desposarse.

-Sin embargo, no hemos recibido la debida información por parte del padre de las damas de cómo habían ido las cosas.

-Ruego me disculpe, Su Divinidad, no creí que fuesen de importancia estos asuntos domésticos.

-Señor Tendo, diremos lo que sabemos para que puedas respondernos a cabalidad.

Soun tembló de pies a cabeza, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo y mentor.

-Tranquilo, Soun –susurró el anciano a su lado-, no debe ser nada grave.

-Primeramente –continuó el Emperador sin notar el nerviosismo en el cortesano-, dimos nuestro consentimiento para que una de tus hijas se desposara con el señor Saotome, fiel daimiyö nuestro, hemos de agregar.

-Sí, su Majestad.

-Y luego, dimos nuestro consentimiento para que otra de tus hijas se desposara con el señor Kuno, a quien nos une nuestra sangre.

-Y estoy muy agradecido con Su Divina Majestad por tanto honor dispensado.

Hasta el momento el Emperador no había hecho referencia a los nombres de las hijas de Soun, señal que éste último interpretó como de buen presagio.

-Es un tema delicado éste de las rivalidades entre nuestros daimiyös –reflexionó el Emperador-. Muertes, sangre derramada, odios y desolación… no es de nuestro agrado.

-Nuestro deber siempre será tratar de acabar con todas estas rivalidades para apaciguar el sufrimiento de Su Divina Majestad –expuso Soun.

-Debemos decir que nos preocupa el destino de tus hijas.

-Es muy generoso de su parte y me halaga que dedique tiempo para pensar en mi familia. Me conmueve enormemente la bondad de Su Divina Majestad, no soy digno.

-Demasiado modesto es nuestro querido súbdito, ¿no te parece?

Los hombres que permanecían arrodillados a los pies de la escalinata escucharon un murmullo de sedas y comprendieron sin la necesidad de levantar la vista que el Emperador se había puesto en pie.

El frufrú de los numerosos pliegues del kimono imperial se fue acercando hasta hacerse patente a escasa distancia del piso.

-Incorpórense –se escuchó claramente la voz aflautada del Emperador.

Los hombres se pusieron respetuosamente de pie aunque siempre conservando la mirada baja, como si el sólo hecho de encontrarse con los ojos del Emperador les pudiera dañar la vista.

Frente a ellos permanecía la encarnación de los dioses. El Emperador era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cuerpo enjuto, piel cetrina y grandes bolsas de piel bajo los ojos que daba la impresión de siempre encontrarse enfermo.

En esta ocasión vestía un pomposo kimono de color dorado, bordado con garzas en las mangas y espalda y flores de crisantemo color carmesí, la flor imperial.

A su lado no se encontraba ningún ministro, sino muy por el contrario, un estilizado kimono femenino de color blanco con flores de sakura y garzas en vuelo delataban la presencia de una mujer; el penetrante aroma a jazmín y flores de azahar también lo hacía patente.

-Señor Tendo, si nos urge hablar contigo es por una idea que tuvo nuestra querida Hinako y que quisiéramos compartir contigo –dijo finalmente el Emperador.

Soun asintió en silencio. Por fin descubría la identidad de la persona que acompañaba al Emperador en esa extraña reunión.

La dama Hinako era una de las más bellas consortes del Emperador. Por supuesto que no ostentaba el rol de primera esposa, ese papel lo desempeñaba la Emperatriz, pero para nadie resultaba un misterio que el Emperador tenía a una favorita entre todas sus consortes y esa favorita se encontraba de pie junto al él.

La dama Hinako era una joven de castaños y largos cabellos, de una delicada y atrayente figura y una belleza un tanto exótica debido a que, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, todavía conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles que cautivaban a los hombres que tenían la suerte de llegar a conocerla. Soun lo sabía muy bien ya que más de una vez había tenido que hacer esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar por impulsos impropios de un súbdito de Su Majestad Imperial.

La dama Hinako estaba vedada para él y para el resto de los hombres, lo sabía y ella también, pero al parecer la favorita del Emperador lo olvidaba de vez en cuando y siempre que podía buscaba la compañía del cortesano.

Soun jamás había cedido a la dulce tentación que significaba la dama Hinako, pero reconocía que sentía cierta debilidad por la joven y se negaba a admitir que le estaba costando cada vez más apartarla de su pensamiento.

-Señor Tendo, señor Kobayakawa –susurró dulcemente la mujer a modo de saludo.

Los dos hombres sólo se inclinaron en una reverencia.

-Conocemos las disputas del clan Saotome con el clan Kuno por el dominio de Nerima –continuó el Emperador-. El señor Kuno, a pesar de poseer sus propias tierras en Seisyun, siempre ha mostrado aquella obstinación por las tierras de Nerima. Nos preocupa que dos grandes señores como lo son ellos terminen exterminándose mutuamente.

-Entiendo.

-Querida Hinako, puedes explicar tú misma lo que tenemos pensado solicitarle al señor Tendo.

-Si Su Divinidad me lo permite, así lo haré -musitó melosamente la mujer.

El Emperador asintió y por primera vez, Soun se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la oscura y envolvente mirada de la favorita.

-Señor Tendo, tu hija se desposó con el señor de Nerima y prontamente otra de tus hijas se desposará con el señor de Seisyun. Se me ocurrió que, puesto que Su Divina Majestad se encuentra decidida a cesar los ataques y odiosidades entre estos dos señores de la guerra, tus hijas podrían mediar para que ambos daimiyös dejaran su disputa a un lado y convivieran pacíficamente en Edo.

-Es una idea muy propia de una mente privilegiada, dama Hinako –dijo Soun ganándose una sonrisa de benevolencia del Emperador y haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara-, pero si me disculpas, no creo que funcione en la práctica.

-¿Por qué crees eso, señor Tendo? –intervino el Emperador.

-Su Divina Majestad me disculpará pero, es sabido que el señor Kuno siente una animadversión que se arrastra por años hacia el señor Saotome. No creo que mis hijas puedan hacer algo contra ese odio.

-No subestime los encantos de una mujer, señor Tendo –dijo Hinako con voz misteriosa-, se puede usted sorprender.

-Señor Tendo –contrarrestó el Emperador-, hemos decidido que la idea de nuestra querida Hinako es viable. Conocemos a tus hijas y sabemos que son dignas de ejecutar una empresa como esta.

-Si Su Majestad está tan seguro, así debe ser –respondió Soun.

-Para eso les hemos mandado llamar. Señor Tendo, tú escribirás la misiva para cada una de ellas y el señor Kobayakawa a quien estimamos y en quien confiamos plenamente será el mensajero.

-Será un honor servir una vez más a Su Divina Majestad –contestó Toramasa en su primera intervención en la conversación.

-Se hará lo que Su Majestad ordene.

-Entonces, tu primera tarea en Palacio será escribir esa misiva, señor Tendo –continuó el Emperador-. Confiamos en tu sabiduría y diplomacia, señor Kobayakawa y queremos que esto no se retrase más. El invierno se acerca y deberás hacer un largo viaje hasta Edo, queremos que nuestras bellas súbditas, hijas de nuestro servidor más leal, comiencen a desarrollar nuestra idea prontamente.

-Así se hará, Su Divinidad –afirmó Toramasa.

-Ahora nos retiramos y esperamos contar con la compañía del señor Tendo por largo tiempo esta vez.

-Sí, Su Divina Majestad.

El Emperador sonrió imperceptiblemente y comenzó a girar entre un murmullo de sedas para subir la escalinata. Hinako sonrió de forma significativa a Soun e inclinó coquetamente la cabeza a modo de despedida para luego girar y posar su propio antebrazo en el que cortésmente le ofrecía el Emperador.

Los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos en el lugar hasta que vieron desaparecer a la pareja y abandonar el Salón del Trono.

-Vamos –susurró Toramasa.

Soun asintió y siguió a su amigo en un obstinado silencio. La entrevista con el Emperador había resultado menos catastrófica de lo que él se había imaginado, aun así se preguntaba cuánto tiempo demoraría el Emperador en descubrir la verdad acerca de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo tanto en Nerima como en Seisyun. La voz de su amigo logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Estás en problemas, Soun.

-Sí –contestó todavía algo abstraído del camino que realizaban hacia el salón en donde se congregaba la nobleza-, aunque creí que esto iba a ser más duro.

-No me refiero a los deseos del Emperador, sino… –hizo una breve pausa y detuvo a su amigo del antebrazo- al deseo de la dama Hinako.

-La dama Hinako quiere lo mismo que quiere el Emperador y…

-El verdadero deseo de la dama Hinako –interrumpió Toramasa ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de su amigo-. Soy viejo pero no me he vuelto ciego ni tampoco chocheo, Soun. La preferida del Emperador tiene una fijación contigo y para mí, que he permanecido tanto tiempo en la Corte, que he servido a otros Emperadores y he conocido a muchas consortes, algo así no pasa desapercibido.

-Estás imaginando cosas, Toramasa.

-Ten cuidado Soun, he visto a bellas mujeres destruir a hombres fuertes y poderosos con encantos y ardides. No bajes la guardia con la dama Hinako.

-En todo caso, eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora.

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante que tu carrera política?

-El Emperador no sabe todo lo que sucede con mis hijas y esos señores belicosos de Edo.

-¿No?

Soun negó con la cabeza y sintió que era momento de sincerarse con su amigo, así que le contó todo acerca de la suplantación de Akane, la fuga de Kasumi y el plan de Nabiki. Cuando terminó, su anciano amigo lo observaba con asombro.

-Esto es grave –articuló el cortesano mayor-. Es muy grave.

-Sí, así que comprenderás que en estos momentos no puedo estar preocupándome por los caprichos de una consorte imperial. ¿Me ayudarás?

-En lo que pueda, amigo mío –contestó el anciano.

-Entonces vamos, tengo que escribir una carta.

Ambos hombres se perdieron dentro de los intrincados pasillos y salones del Palacio Imperial.

* * *

Se encontraba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, su hermano permanecía en la misma habitación junto a uno de sus generales y a su consejero más fiable.

La joven de larga y sedosa cabellera negra mordisqueaba distraídamente la fruta de la estación que una de sus doncellas le había servido. Sentada sobre sus piernas disfrutaba con cada bocado puesto que por su cabeza sólo pasaban imágenes de una mujer odiada cayendo al abismo de lo desconocido.

Habían pasado ya tres plenilunios desde que Kodachi Kuno visitara al señor Gosunkugui solicitando su ayuda y desde entonces, se había hecho una insana costumbre regocijarse día tras día imaginando la muerte de la usurpadora; porque claro, para ella la esposa del señor de Nerima había usurpado el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a ella ostentar.

Así pues, había seguido al pie de la letra las condiciones impuestas por el consejero de su hermano y la convivencia con éste último había resultado de mayor agrado desde entonces.

Los hombres se encontraban reunidos a una mesa de trabajo y no prestaban mayor atención a lo que hacía la joven señora Kuno; ciertamente les parecía muy agradable el ambiente que se había establecido en el castillo desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Sólo el consejero de Tatewaki sabía el real motivo de la aparente calma de la dama Kodachi, pero mientras ella acatara sus recomendaciones, él no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Así pues, sentados sobre sus rodillas discutían algunos temas relacionados con la administración del dominio y con el resguardo, o mejor dicho, las escaramuzas que se desarrollaban en las fronteras con las tierras de Nerima.

-Mis hombres han reportado distintos ataques cometidos en las tierras cerca de la frontera –acotó Taro-. Al parecer, Shiratori no se decide todavía y aunque tiene claras las intenciones de Sanzenin, el viejo no quiere ceder a la unión de su hija mayor con Mikado.

-Un viejo mañoso y terco no evitará que mis planes se realicen –dijo Kuno con desprecio-. Mikado tiene que desposar a la hija del viejo, así podremos controlar del todo las tierras de Shiratori y debilitar al clan del bastardo por ahí. Taro, mi fiel comandante, creo que es hora de darle un escarmiento al viejo Shiratori. Prepara a los hombres y ataca sus tierras, así le amedrentaremos y quedará tan asustado que no se negará a aceptar la propuesta de Mikado.

-Mi señor –intervino Gosunkugui-, si me lo permites debo decirte que es una estrategia arriesgada. Las tierras del señor Shiratori están bajo la protección del clan Saotome, llevar a cabo un ataque así sería una agresión directa al señor de Nerima.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso, Gosunkugui? A mí me parece que sería una linda forma de hacerle saber al bastardo que no he olvidado la última batalla.

-Aun así, me parece arriesgado. Quizá si enviáramos un mensaje o a un emisario para hacer entrar en razón al señor Shiratori, evitaríamos…

-¿Evitaríamos un enfrentamiento? –interrumpió Kuno-. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi intención es evitar un enfrentamiento?

-El invierno se acerca y tus hombres no estarán preparados para sostener una batalla en…

-¡Los hombres del clan Kuno no le temen a nada, consejero! –exclamó Taro golpeando la superficie de la mesa con su mano empuñada-. No temen ni se doblegan ante nada, ni siquiera a la crudeza de la estación invernal.

Gosunkugui suspiró, era imposible razonar con dos hombres tan tercos como sus acompañantes. Él era un hombre de letras, un diplomático, su fortaleza era la cabeza y la palabra, no la fuerza bruta, así que decidió ceder terreno por esta vez no sin antes advertir por última vez al señor del castillo.

-Entonces, no tengo nada más que decir, mi señor, salvo reiterar que me parece una estrategia que no dará los frutos que el señor Kuno espera.

-Tranquilo, Gosunkugui, ya verás cómo el buen Taro logra que ese viejo chocho baje la cabeza y se doblegue a mis deseos –rió exageradamente-. Taro siempre consigue que mis enemigos paguen por las afrentas que cometen hacia mi persona, ¿ya olvidaste lo que le sucedió a Satori?

Por supuesto que el consejero no lo había olvidado. Cómo olvidar el sangriento castigo al que había sido sometido el joven señor. Se estremeció de sólo recordar el castillo y las calles de la ciudad en llamas; de ver a la gente suplicando clemencia a un grupo de guerreros que parecían regocijarse en quitarles la vida con sus afilados sables; de observar la cabeza del joven señor junto a la de toda su familia, madre, hermanas, cuñados, sobrinos, sirvientes, todas separadas del cuerpo ya sin vida y puestas en estacas a modo de exhibición frente a la puerta de entrada al castillo como un cruel recordatorio de que el señor Kuno no olvidaba la traición… y mucho menos la perdonaba.

-No, mi señor –respondió bajando la cabeza-. No lo he olvidado, me hiciste ir a cerciorarme que tus guerreros hicieran un buen trabajo esa vez.

-¡Y vaya que lo hicieron! –se regocijó Kuno dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Taro a modo de felicitación.

-Gracias, mi señor –sonrió el comandante del clan Kuno con una sonrisa cruel y una mirada encendida de odio y frialdad.

-Bien, si no tenemos nada más que discutir…

Un lacayo se anunció en la puerta captando la atención de todos los allí reunidos. Incluso Kodachi pareció despertar de su ensoñación para enterarse de lo que el joven sirviente venía a comunicar.

-Mi señor –dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia-. Acaba de llegar un visitante al castillo.

-¿Un visitante? ¿Sin aviso previo?

-Sí, es una comitiva pequeña compuesta por un grupo de guerreros, varios sirvientes y un palanquín finamente ornamentado.

-¿Mi señor quiere que vaya a cerciorarme de quién irrumpe en el territorio de Seisyun sin avisar de su llegada? –preguntó Taro.

-No, iré yo mismo.

-Te acompaño, hermano.

Kuno observó a su hermana mientras todos se levantaban y asintió en silencio. Después de todo y a pesar de la carga y la molestia que le significaba tenerla en el castillo, ella ocupaba el rol de señora del mismo; le correspondía atender ese tipo de situaciones.

Avanzaron todos por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a las puertas del mismo. Kuno ordenó que abrieran el gran portón y se acercó un poco más junto a su hermana menor. Gosunkugui se había adelantado y junto con Taro comenzaron a interrogar al hombre que encabezaba la pequeña comitiva.

Luego de un momento, Gosunkugui volvió al lado de su señor y los hermanos Kuno pudieron apreciar el movimiento tras los hombres de la avanzada. Alguien se preparaba para salir del palanquín.

-Mi señor, no lo vas a creer.

-¿El qué? ¿Quién es?

-Debí suponerlo por el blasón en los estandartes –comentó Gosunkugui.

-Habla de una vez, idiota –rezongó Tatewaki.

-La señora Tendo –comenzó a decir el consejero-. Es la señora Tendo, mi señor. Está acá.

Los hermanos se miraron sin salir de su estupor. Cierto que Tatewaki había solicitado a través de un mensajero la mano de una de las hijas de Soun Tendo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que la dama en cuestión hiciera el viaje personalmente para comunicar una respuesta.

Todavía desconcertado ante la noticia, el señor del castillo vio avanzar a una grácil mujer vestida elegantemente quien, sin embargo, no mostraba el rostro cubierto tras una sombrilla para protegerse del sol.

Cuando finalmente llegó a una distancia de tres pasos, la doncella que acompañaba a la mujer descubrió el rostro de su señora cambiando la sombrilla de posición.

-Debo disculparme con el señor del castillo por mi atrevimiento al venir a visitarle sin avisarle previamente –dijo Nabiki Tendo con un tono de voz cautivante e ingenioso a la vez.

El señor Kuno no salía de su impresión al ver a esa joven y bella mujer de sedosa cabellera castaña y ojos vivaces de pie frente a él.

-Tus disculpas son aceptadas por mi hermano, señora Tendo –intervino una malhumorada Kodachi al ver que su hermano mayor no reaccionaba-, ¿no es verdad, hermano?

-Por supuesto –aceptó Kuno con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Vine enviada por mi padre a conocer a tan valeroso señor que pidió desposarse con una de nosotras y, además, a prestar mi ayuda con los preparativos para la boda.

-Entonces, bella señora –repuso finalmente Kuno-, ¿vienes a quedarte en mi humilde castillo?

-Si el señor y la señora Kuno así lo disponen, sí –afirmó Nabiki con convicción-, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de seguir mi camino y establecerme en el castillo de Nerima, donde mi hermana es la señora del lugar.

Para Nabiki no pasaron desapercibidas las reacciones que aquellas palabras causaron en quienes la acompañaban. Kodachi pareció erizarse y una silenciosa cólera se hizo patente queriendo hacerla explotar puesto que su rostro tan pálido, de un momento a otro enrojeció hasta niveles insospechados. Tatewaki se estremeció y su rostro mutó delatando una mirada de odio y furia mal contenida. Gosunkugui se quedó pasmado y sólo atinó a mirar a la joven con asombro y admiración.

-Por supuesto que te quedarás en el castillo, señora Tendo –dijo Kuno conteniendo la irá que por momentos sintió-. Mi hermana Kodachi será una buena compañera para ti.

Kodachi asintió de mala gana y frunció el ceño.

-Gracias, señor Kuno. No esperaba menos de un noble señor como el señor de Seisyun.

-Mucho gusto nos da conocerte, señora Tendo. Mi nombre como ya lo dijo mi hermano mayor es Kodachi y estaré complacida de tenerte como huésped en el castillo.

-Gracias, dama Kodachi. Yo soy Nabiki y estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien durante mi corta estadía. Prometo no ser una molestia.

-Pues bien, a mi también me da gusto conocerte, dama Nabiki –dijo Kuno-. Pero ahora debes estar muy cansada por el viaje. Kodachi, ¿por qué no acompañas a nuestra invitada al interior del castillo para que se refresque? Mientras, Gosunkugui y Taro pueden organizar a sus acompañantes para que se instalen de la mejor forma.

-Será un placer, querido hermano –siseó Kodachi.

Nabiki inclinó la cabeza coquetamente a modo de despedida y siguió a Kodachi acompañada de su doncella al interior del castillo.

-Mi señor, es una bella dama pero hay algo que no me gusta en ella.

-¿Lo notaste tú también, Gosunkugui? –dijo Kuno observando a las mujeres perderse al interior del castillo-. Es bellísima y muy delicada, digna para ser la esposa de un daimiyö.

-No me refería a eso, mi señor, sino a que pareciera tener intenciones ocultas.

-¿Qué intenciones ocultas podría tener tan frágil y dulce pajarillo?

-No lo sé, pero esa mirada de astucia…

-De cualquier forma, tú estás cerca para vigilarla y averiguar esas supuestas intenciones ocultas, Gosunkugui –comentó Kuno-. Y si descubres algún secreto, nuestra invitada puede transformarse rápidamente en nuestro rehén, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, mi señor. No lo había pensado así.

-Despreocúpate Gosunkugui.

-Así lo haré mi señor.

El señor del castillo se retiró extrañamente feliz, pero él no sabía que con la llegada de la señora Tendo, una nueva y encarnizada lucha de astucia iba a llevarse a cabo bajo sus propias narices.

* * *

Habían cabalgado por mucho tiempo entre un paraje y otro, preguntando, exigiendo e implorando información fidedigna sobre los prófugos, pero no habían conseguido dar con el paradero de la dama Kasumi y su amante.

Para Hiroshi, acostumbrado a llevar empresas de carácter bélico, la situación se le antojaba una infantil broma del destino puesto que no había sido entrenado para convertirse en la nodriza de las hijas de su señor. Él era un guerrero y uno de los mejores que servían al señor Tendo, entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía persiguiendo a una pareja de prófugos por todo Edo?

Ciertamente, si no albergara los sentimientos más tiernos por la menor de las hijas de su señor, seguramente se hubiera negado a emprender una empresa tan necia.

Por segunda vez se habían detenido en aquel pueblo alejado del palacete del señor al que pertenecían esas tierras, pero las personas que ahí vivían eran gente reticente a hablar, muy desconfiados y poco amables con los extraños, en especial si esos extraños se componían de un puñado de soldados.

Era común que la gente que vivía cerca de las fronteras de dos dominios tan divididos como lo eran Nerima y Seisyun actuara con desconfianza ante los extraños. Nadie estaba seguro en un lugar como aquel; las rencillas entre los clanes estallaban en cualquier momento y la gente común muchas veces pagaba las consecuencias de las batallas y escaramuzas de los guerreros.

Hiroshi se dejó caer en el asiento de una posada del camino y miró en derredor mientras esperaba a que la anciana mujer dueña del local le trajese un plato de comida. Sus hombres seguían buscando por los alrededores y habían quedado de reunirse en aquel lugar para descansar y alimentarse antes de emprender un nuevo tramo en su misión.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los hombres que componían su cuadrilla, con noticias de las hostilidades entre ambos clanes, con información sobre los últimos acontecimientos entre los guerreros, pero ninguna pista sobre el paradero de los prófugos.

Una vez que todos sus hombres hubieron comido, Hiroshi se levantó de su asiento, pagó lo que habían consumido, luego fue hasta donde se encontraba su caballo y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que a lo lejos, algo llamó su atención.

El polvo del camino se veía con claridad; no podía estar equivocado, se trataba de guerreros a caballo que avanzaban en su dirección. Revisó que sus sables estuviesen en su lugar y silbó a sus hombres para alertarles. No era prudente descuidarse tan cerca de la frontera y aunque él y sus hombres no habían alcanzado a unirse a las tropas del señor de Nerima, portaban en sus ropas el blasón de los Tendo, la casa que se uniría a los Saotome a través del matrimonio.

Suspiró al recordar las últimas palabras de su señora. No había sabido nada de ella desde entonces y cada vez se encontraba más desesperado puesto que sabía muy bien que si daba con el paradero de los fugitivos, los problemas de su joven señora se acabarían.

Observó nuevamente el camino, sus hombres ya se encontraban a su lado, dispuestos todos a luchar de ser necesario y la tropa de guerreros estaba por llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Eran cinco, todos a caballo y armados.

Hiroshi sonrió cuando pudo visualizar al primer guerrero y corrió en su encuentro. El guerrero frenó el avance de su caballo e hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que hicieran lo mismo. Bajó de un salto de su montura y avanzó a paso rápido hasta quedar a la altura de Hiroshi. Allí, y en un acto fuera de todo protocolo, ambos hombres se abrazaron con efusividad.

-Creí que habías muerto.

-No antes que tú, Daisuke, no antes que tú –dijo separándose de su amigo-. No sabes cuanto me alegra ver por fin una cara familiar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos en la colina del encuentro.

-Sí, y nada ha cambiado.

-Te equivocas, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Hiroshi miró a su amigo con curiosidad y Daisuke rió suavemente.

-Te contaré todo lo que sé –dijo Daisuke-, pero antes debo alimentar a mis hombres.

Hiroshi asintió y se dirigió a sus hombres para decirles que podían descansar un poco más, que luego emprenderían nuevamente la búsqueda. Entre tanto, Daisuke ordenó a sus compañeros que ingresaran a la posada donde él mismo ingresó después acompañado de Hiroshi.

Los amigos se habían sentado separados de los acompañantes de Daisuke y mientras éste último comía, le fue contando a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido desde que Hiroshi había abandonado la comitiva de la señora Tendo.

Comenzó relatando la boda, la batalla contra el clan Kuno, el pseudo encarcelamiento al que estaba sometida la dama Akane y finalmente, el destino que le habían designado a él y a sus hombres custodiando las fronteras del dominio en una especie de destierro disimulado.

-Entonces, finalmente ese señor Saotome resultó ser un cretino –comentó Hiroshi al escuchar de labios de su amigo que la dama a quien él tanto quería permanecía atrapada en el castillo de Nerima-. Ella nunca debió seguir un plan tan descabellado.

-Hiroshi, todavía sientes…

-Aunque se haya entregado a ese estúpido señor de la guerra, yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

-Amigo mío, las cosas de por sí ya están complicadas. Que los guerreros del clan Saotome no te escuchen hablar así de su señor o terminarás perdiendo la vida.

-De todas formas ya no tengo vida, Daisuke.

-Eres un romántico de la peor clase –rebatió su amigo mirando al techo-. Mira, estamos aquí custodiando las fronteras, si te unes a nosotros es seguro que puedas conseguir alguna información sobre el paradero de la dama Kasumi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar así?

Daisuke se golpeó la ropa, en el lugar preciso en donde se dejaba ver el blasón del señor de Nerima.

-Es más fácil que esta gente hable y le dé información fidedigna a quienes pertenecen al clan de su señor, que a unos extraños que nadie conoce.

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces, no se hablé más. Te unes a nosotros.

Daisuke se puso en pie y pagó por la alimentación de sus hombres y la suya propia a la anciana de la posada.

-¡Nos vamos, holgazanes! –gritó a sus hombres y comenzaron a salir del lugar-. A partir de ahora, tú y tus hombres nos seguirán.

-Bien. Espero que me traigas suerte porque hasta el momento…

Daisuke rió y toda la tropa montó para emprender el camino.

No había pasado mucho cuando una joven pareja de aldeanos ingresó a la posada en donde pidieron algo de comer.

-¿Esos hombres que acaban de retirarse a caballo? –inquirió el hombre.

-Guerreros Saotome –contestó hoscamente la mujer-. Vigilan la frontera.

El joven asintió en silencio y esperó junto a su mujer a que la anciana le trajese lo que habían pedido.

Si Hiroshi y Daisuke hubiesen permanecido en aquel lugar un momento más, o si hubiesen emprendido su camino en dirección contraria, hubieran descubierto que la joven pareja de aldeanos estaba compuesta por la hija mayor de Soun Tendo y el médico con el que se había fugado.

* * *

La suave melodía que emitía la pequeña flauta de bambú siempre lograba tranquilizarle.

Nunca había tenido claro el por qué, pero el hecho de tocar ese instrumento lograba transmitirle una paz interior que no conseguía haciendo ninguna otra actividad; ni siquiera meditando.

Lo cierto es que la melodía que conseguía sacarle a la flauta lograba transportarlo a otra parte; era como una droga que conducía su mente y su alma hacia otros parajes, a una tierra lejana de un paisaje distinto, un paisaje de extensas planicies rodeadas por altas montañas y vegetación. Su tierra natal desde donde lo habían arrancado a temprana edad.

Detuvo su interpretación un momento ya que su instinto de guerrero le indicaba que alguien o algo andaba cerca. Sonrió al percatarse que se trataba de un pequeño conejo salvaje que merodeaba por el bosquecillo en donde se encontraba. Siguió entonando una nueva melodía con la flauta de bambú.

Mousse, el guerrero chino recientemente incorporado a los guerreros del clan Saotome se sentía inquieto. No le gustaba desconocer detalles de los trabajos que realizaba para su señora y hasta el momento, sabía que ella no le había dicho todo lo que pretendía que él hiciera infiltrándose en el clan Saotome.

La señora de la casa del lago, a quien pertenecía su lealtad a causa de la deuda de honor y dependencia que había contraído con ella, no le había dicho la finalidad de tanta intriga y misterio, sólo le había prometido que si le ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, le otorgaría su libertad e independencia, entonces y sólo si conseguían el objetivo, él podría hacer su vida como se le viniera en gana al lado de la mujer que deseara.

El guerrero sentía que le debía algo más que gratitud a su señora, le debía la vida puesto que cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lograba recordar, él no tenía cómo sobrevivir o ayudar a sobrevivir a quien más le importaba en el mundo. Ella, la dama de la casa del lago se encargó de ayudarle, de sacarlo del abismo y de reconfortarlo cuando él creía que todo estaba perdido. Entonces se convirtió en su leal servidor, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que su señora le ordenase hacer, inclusive matar de ser necesario. No le importaba con tal de saber que lo que hacía, lo hacía por ambos. Así fueron forjando una extraña amistad no exenta de problemas y odios. Su señora tenía mal carácter, era exigente, testaruda y caprichosa, pero él sabía que le estimaba, quizá no tanto como había llegado a estimarla él, pero se había ganado su estima, de eso no tenía duda.

A pesar de lo complicada que podía tornarse algunas veces la convivencia entre ellos, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ceder para complacerla. Quizá Yuka tuviera algo de razón, quizá una de las razones por las que actuaba de esa manera era precisamente porque sentía algo más que afecto por la señora de la casa del lago, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó movimiento en los arbustos.

-¿Quién es? –dijo sacando rápidamente de su manga una daga corta.

-No quise molestarte.

La voz femenina denotaba algo de temor y curiosidad. Mousse buscó con la mirada y encontró rápidamente a la fémina dueña de tan dulce voz. Sonrió y guardó el puñal.

-De verdad, estaba dando un paseo y la melodía llamó mi atención. Tocas muy bien.

-Gracias –dijo sin quitarle la vista a la joven.

No la había visto más que en un par de ocasiones con anterioridad, pero allí, con el bosquecillo de fondo y la curiosidad brillando en sus vivaces ojos marrones, le parecía estar contemplando una deidad.

-Te detuviste por mi torpeza.

-La señora del castillo no debería deambular sola por un lugar tan solitario –acotó el joven-, es peligroso.

-Te aburres fácilmente encerrada en el castillo –musitó bajando la mirada-. Además, es divertido volver y ver como todos están asustados por la reacción que pueda tener su señor si no encuentra a su esposa enjaulada a tiempo.

-Una jugarreta peligrosa.

-Nunca me ha pasado nada y siempre vuelvo a mis habitaciones antes de que él llegue, así que…

Akane dejó la frase en el aire y descuidadamente paseó su mirada por las copas de los árboles medio desnudos.

-Un bonito lugar –comentó.

-Por cierto –dijo Mousse llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza-, me llamo Mut-zu y desde hace poco me uní a los guerreros del clan.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y Akane sonrió.

-Eres el extranjero –acotó-. He oído hablar de ti. Muy bien, por cierto.

-Tu esposo es un gran guerrero, me halaga que tenga buenas palabras hacia mi persona.

-Casi no hablo con el señor del castillo –murmuró Akane un tanto molesta y sin percatarse que le estaba dando datos íntimos a un perfecto desconocido.

-Qué sorpresa. Si yo tuviera una esposa tan encantadora como la señora Saotome, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella.

-Tal parece que tu señor no piensa lo mismo –rebatió Akane-. Al señor del castillo le importa muy poco lo que pase conmigo.

-Debes estar bromeando, mi señora. El señor Saotome te quiere mucho.

Ni ella supo cómo había llegado a hablar de un asunto tan personal como aquel con el joven extranjero, ni él supo por qué de pronto se encontró defendiendo al señor de Nerima ante su esposa, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a dejar aquella conversación.

-Si me quiere como dices, entonces, ¿por qué va en busca de otros brazos?

Akane se llevó ambas manos a la boca aunque ya era tarde, había dicho lo que pensaba. Sin la compañía de Ukyo o Cologne y desconfiando siempre de Yuka, era lógico que la joven esposa quisiera desahogarse con alguien y un extraño muchas veces resultaba la persona ideal para escuchar sin juzgar.

-¿Lo dices por aquella vez que fuimos a la casa del lago, mi señora?

Ella asintió en silencio, sin poder contestar a la pregunta que le hacía el joven. Él la observó por un momento y sintió compasión. Incluso antes de que formulara la pregunta, ya había decidido decirle la verdad a la joven.

-Es una mujer muy bella –dijo Akane antes de que él pudiera comenzar a hablar-. Posee una exótica belleza que llama poderosamente la atención. Es normal que un daimiyö busque la compañía de una mujer tan bella y no me quejo, nosotras las mujeres somos educadas desde niñas para compartir a nuestros esposos, ya sea con los problemas en las tierras, las batallas y las mujeres como la hermosa dama de cabellos violáceos.

Mousse abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Sabía de los planes de su señora y estaba al tanto de que enviaría a alguna de las chicas en su lugar, pero nunca imaginó que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras casi suplicantes de la señora Saotome.

-No sé por qué estoy hablando de estas cosas contigo, Muzu –dijo en un fallido intento por pronunciar bien el nombre del guerrero-. Es la primera vez que te veo pero de cierta forma, me inspiras confianza. Por favor, no divulgues mis palabras. Sería mi ruina.

-No lo haré, mi señora –prometió de forma sincera-, es un juramento, aunque ya que me otorgas este voto de confianza, yo te retribuiré.

-No es necesario.

-Sí –dijo convencido-. Esa noche, yo también estuve en la casa del lago junto a tu esposo y puedo confirmar que no pasó nada entre el señor Saotome con ninguna de las damas del lugar. Fuimos a celebrar, es cierto, comimos y bebimos pero nada pasó, sólo nos quedamos dormidos. Debo reconocer que quizá nos excedimos con la bebida, eso fue todo.

Akane lo observaba incrédula y con una mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza reflejada en el rostro.

-Esa es la verdad, mi señora. Confía en mis palabras.

-Gracias –contestó ella sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Ahora, si me lo permites me gustaría escoltarte al castillo. Se hace tarde.

-Sí.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

Ella sintiendo alivio y felicidad en su interior. Sabía que tal vez el guerrero la estaba engañando para no hacerle daño pero quería creer que no era así y que realmente su esposo no había corrido a los brazos de la exótica mujer de violeta cabellera.

Él iba dándole vueltas a una información que sin querer le había transmitido la señora Saotome. ¿Por qué su señora había cambiado de planes? Nunca lograría entender por completo las intenciones de la señora de la casa del lago, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué había sucedido para que su señora hubiera cambiado de estrategia.

* * *

Habían terminado de armar el campamento que los cobijaría aquella fría noche otoñal.

Sus hombres, avezados guerreros y acostumbrados a las campañas militares no habían tenido mayores contratiempos en levantar un campamento en poco tiempo.

Desde que habían abandonado el castillo hacía cuatro días atrás, Ryoga no había encontrado señal alguna de hostilidad por el camino y eso le inquietaba. Los informes de las patrullas fronterizas hablaban de guerreros Kuno merodeando por los alrededores y provocando incidentes en los poblados de manera hostil, pero hasta esa noche, nada raro había confirmado aquellos informes. De igual modo, todavía no llegaban a territorios remotos y aun la frontera se vislumbraba lejana.

Frunció el ceño. Quizá el enemigo sólo trataba de confundirlos y engañarlos para que dividieran fuerzas y luego, atacaría con potencia y ferocidad.

Descartó aquella idea de inmediato y sonrió. Los planes de Kuno no eran tan elaborados y nunca se había caracterizado por ser un buen estratega; no, sólo tenía que alcanzar la frontera y descubriría las verdaderas acciones de los guerreros Kuno.

Pensando de esta manera se encontraba cuando uno de sus hombres se le acercó con rapidez.

-Señor Hibiki –dijo el guerrero-, encontraron a un intruso merodeando por el campamento.

-¿Dónde? –cuestionó Ryoga poniéndose alerta. Tal vez un espía del clan Kuno había penetrado en sus filas.

-Allá –indicó el hombre con un movimiento de su mano-. Lo capturaron en un claro del bosque y allí lo tienen todavía.

-Llévame hasta allá.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia el lugar en donde mantenían prisionero al intruso, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se percataron de que el intruso en realidad era una intrusa casi a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Una mujer? –inquirió Ryoga totalmente asombrado con el hallazgo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor Hibiki?

-Se encuentra medio muerta –rió un hombre joven.

Ryoga no prestó atención, se acercó a la joven e hizo que se apoyara en uno de sus brazos.

-Traigan un poco de agua, rápido –exigió mientras observaba a la extraña mujer.

La joven permanecía desvanecida en sus brazos. La blancura de su piel contrastaba con sus cabellos de un tono verdoso. Iba vestida con un sencillo kimono y nada de ropa de abrigo.

Ryoga tomó el envase con agua que le ofrecía uno de sus hombres y dio de beber a la chica quien se atragantó con el agua que alcanzó a beber. Una vez recuperado el conocimiento, miró asustada en derredor y se vio rodeada de hombres y sostenida por uno de ellos.

-¡No! –gritó alejándose de Ryoga quien cayó sentado al suelo por el impulso con que la muchacha se apartó de él-. Por favor, no me hagan daño –sollozó asustada.

-Tranquila –habló Ryoga-. No te haremos daño –dijo incorporándose para quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Ella permaneció sentada en el suelo, temerosa de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-A… Akari, señor.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Akari? –cuestionó Ryoga.

-Mi señora –titubeó-. Ella me envió en busca de alguien.

-¿En estos parajes?

La chica negó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de contestar.

-Me perdí, no conozco el lugar y me perdí. Me robaron todo cuanto traía en una posada del camino y anduve deambulando sin rumbo desde entonces. No conozco a nadie, señor y debo llegar al castillo de Nerima –relató de forma apresurada-. No hice nada malo, solamente quería comer algo. Por favor, déjame ir.

-Estás hambrienta.

La joven asintió avergonzada.

-Llevo días sin probar bocado –reconoció.

-Bien, Akari –dijo Ryoga poniéndose de pie-, mi nombre es Hibiki Ryoga, comandante de los guerreros del clan Saotome.

-¡Saotome! –exclamó la muchacha con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Sí, así que puedes estar tranquila. Te ayudaremos.

-Gracias, señor Hibiki –dijo Akari arrojándose a los pies de Ryoga-. Muchas gracias.

-No hagas eso, por favor –se ruborizó Ryoga-. Soy un simple guerrero, no un daimiyö. Ahora, es necesario que comas. Ven –dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

La chica se levantó pero estuvo a punto de desvanecerse una vez más de no ser porque Ryoga estaba atento y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Estás tan débil que no puedes caminar.

-Sí puedo, no te preocupes, señor Hibiki.

Ryoga no contestó, la tomó en sus brazos y avanzó con ella hacia el campamento. La chica cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su salvador, agradecida de que los dioses escucharan sus ruegos y le enviaran a un guardián para ayudarle.

El comandante Hibiki, hombre tímido con las mujeres y bastante respetuoso se sonrojó profusamente al sentir cómo la chica se acomodaba en sus brazos, pero se obligó a apartar de su mente todo pensamiento romántico. Debía ayudar a la chica y luego descubrir cuáles eran sus intenciones. Quién y por qué la había enviado sola al castillo de su señor.

Pero eso lo dejaría para más adelante, por ahora necesitaba salvar la vida de una hermosa mujer abandonada a su suerte en un inhóspito bosque al sur de Nerima.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Un nuevo capítulo y avanzando. Esta vez no demoré tanto en sacar la actualización (parece que las presiones funcionaron). En lo personal este capitulo resultó bastante complicado de escribir, no sólo por lo extenso, sino porque tenía que abarcar muchas historias de los "secundarios" para llegar a buen puerto y lograr que el capítulo de transición también se transformara en un avance para la historia.

2.- Hago aquí y ahora una advertencia para el próximo capítulo: no estoy cien por ciento segura pero creo que durante la próxima entrega habrá alguna escena "subida de tono" así que, si sigues la historia y no te gustan estas escenas o no tienes la edad (aunque esto queda a criterio de cada uno, ¿no?), no será necesario que leas el cap para seguir disfrutando de la historia. Al menos, eso espero.

Hecha esta advertencia, las fanáticas/os de los lemmon no esperen demasiado. No soy buena escribiendo lemmon-lemonade, aunque de vez en cuando hago el intento.

3.- Palabras en este capítulo creo que no hay, excepto situaciones:

-Durante los pensamientos que comparte Ukyo, quise dar una pequeña pincelada informativa sobre las distintas castas que existían en Japón. Digo pincelada porque me pareció excesivo ahondar en el tema, aunque es muy interesante.

-Alguien se puede preguntar por qué no reemplacé al Emperador por uno de los personajes de Ranma ½, simplemente no lo encontré necesario y no tiene mucha relevancia el nombre si siempre hay que llamarlo "Su Divina Majestad".

-Toramasu Kobayakawa, tal vez alguien no lo recuerde pero aparece sólo en el anime de Ranma ½ y es el antiguo Director del Furinkan. Lo incorporé porque necesitaba un personaje con años de sabiduría para el rol del cortesano-mentor de Soun y Happy ya estaba ocupado.

-Creo que nunca antes había nombrado el dominio de Seisyun del cual Tatewaki es su señor en esta historia. Disculpas por eso, fue un olvido imperdonable de mi parte. Ahora, para quien quiera recordarlo Seisyun es el nombre del Instituto al que pertenece Mariko Konjou. Como ella tiene un papel en la casa del lago, me pareció que no se molestaría al ocupar el nombre de su Instituto para denominar las tierras de su querido Kuno :)

4.- Ahora lo más importante, el agradecimiento que siempre hago a mis fieles lectoras/es. Aquellas/os que pacientemente esperan por una actualización, en especial muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior: A _**Alix **_(Gracias por comentar, un abrazo), _**Ifis**_(Gracias y también gracias por el review de "Dos palabras", besote para ti),_**aio hyuuga, Faby Sama, lerinne, Pleasure Delayer, RowCinzia, maritza chan, mechitas123, Arashi Ayukawa, susyakane, RosemaryAlejandra, Lolita**_ (Muchísimas gracias por comentar y también por tus palabras para "Dos palabras" ;) Un beso), _**Lobo De Sombras, deathlove26, itzeldesaotome, Ishy-24, **__**BankotsuSaotome**_ (Gracias y por favor, leer más abajo mi contestación en extenso_), __**L-na012, hitoki-chan, **__**Teddy**_(Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Abrazo a la distancia), _**calvomeneses, Anne Saotome Tendo, calipzo1993, saori1f**_ (Gracias por el comentario y recuerda, yo no abandono… sólo demoro un poquito XD Un beso), _**LittleMagpieGirl**__**,**__**MATT**_ (Gracias por el review. Te agradecería leer al final del capítulo, por fis), _**Yuna Lockheart de Muller**__**, **__**Lenna**_ (muchas gracias por tu apoyo), _**Guille Ruiz**_ (Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, un beso), _**Eirene15**__**, **__**Kary14**_ y _**Alekia Saotome**__**. **_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo. Siempre trato de contestar a todos los reviews pero a quienes no tienen cuenta en FF no les puedo contestar personalmente, hoy me tomé la libertad de contestar más abajo a dos porque realmente tenía cosas que aclarar, aun así, les agradezco a todos quienes dejan sus reviews insisto "mal llamados" anónimos. Cada palabra es realmente importante para mí.

Hasta aquí por ahora, espero volver pronto con otra actualización.

Un abrazo a todas/os y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

**Ahora contesto en extenso, BankotsuSaotome:**

Hola, gracias por tanto elogio, provocas que me sonroje ^/^

La propuesta de matrimonio lamentablemente tendré que rechazarla. Verás, estoy comprometida con el gato monstruo gigante (Mao-Mooling) y si no me caso con él, me convertirá en gata lo que sería un problema porque no podría seguir escribiendo. Ese es mi triste destino :'(

Nah, también es broma :)

Ya, recobro la seriedad. Ante todo y de verdad, muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras para/con esta historia y su autora. Yo no creo que sea perfecta puesto que no soy profesional, nunca he tomado un "taller literario" o algo así, ni siquiera he estudiado algo remotamente relacionado con literatura en mi vida (salvo en el colegio), no tengo editor y muchas veces me cuesta pasar a palabras lo que imagino en mi cabeza, pero le pongo todas las ganas siempre y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo para entregarles un trabajo con la menor cantidad de errores posibles.

La época que elegí para esta historia no fue casualidad. Siempre me ha gustado la novela histórica y quise plantearme un desafío personal al escribir algo con lo que realmente disfruto. Tengo en carpeta otros proyectos relacionados (históricamente hablando) y tomando los personajes de esta maravillosa obra que tanto amo, pero más adelante quizá los pueda llevar a cabo.

Es curioso lo que me cuentas sobre Lux Aeterna; verás, siempre elijo una especie de "banda sonora" para mis escritos que me ayuda con la inspiración (para éste ocupo mucha música tradicional japonesa, del folklore de Japón) y esa melodía en particular así como el soundtrack completo de la película "Requiem for a dream" (entre otras) acompañó todo el proceso de escritura de otro de mis fics (Traición en Nerima). Me encanta ese soudtrack y encuentro genial que hayas acompañado casi sin querer las escenas de batalla con esa gran melodía, le da mayor impacto, ¿cierto? :)

Tu última duda… estoy haciendo lo posible por no demorar tanto en actualizar (ya se va notando; 2 meses entre un capítulo y otro es poco en comparación a lo que demoro a veces). Me estoy poniendo metas que hasta el momento estoy casi, casi, cumpliendo con éxito, pero tampoco se trata de forzarme a escribir porque pienso que si no hay inspiración, no se logra una buena historia. Creo que ya lo dije una vez (no recuerdo dónde, la verdad) pero me gusta que mis historias tengan lo que yo llamo "alma". Hasta el momento estoy consiguiendo mi objetivo pero no prometo nada, aunque voy a buen ritmo y espero seguir así.

Bueno, BankotsuSaotome, creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora porque esto ya parece una Biblia. Si quieres nos contactamos de alguna otra forma. Puedes pasar por mi perfil y sabrás cómo ubicarme, o puedes dejarme tu correo, claro, si quieres.

Un abrazo y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Madame…

* * *

**Ahora me extiendo un poco en mi respuesta, MATT.**

Hola, que alegría saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Contestaré aquí a los reviews que me has dejado tanto en ésta como en otras historias porque creo que será más fácil.

1.- Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía de "El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata".

2.- Lo de la continuación del fic "El poder de Akane", creo que quedó allí porque la misma _Pame-Chan Neko_ así lo decidió y en mi opinión, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Me explico: agradezco mucho que hayas pensado en mí para darle un final a tan maravillosa historia pero creo que no podría hacerlo. Conozco el fic. Lo leí cuando recién descubrí el mundo de los fic hace muchos años atrás y como varios de los de aquí, en la divina pero lamentablemente desaparecida página de "El portal fic" (en esa época era muy tímida para atreverme a interactuar con los autores, pero me leí casi todos los fics "clásicos" ahí, y me encantaban las traducciones que hacía Danae. Ahora lamento nunca haberle dicho cuánto la admiraba por ello y por sus propias historias). Volviendo al tema de "El poder de Akane", de verdad me halaga un montón que pienses que yo podría darle un final definitivo, pero pasa que, por mucho que mi forma de escribir o mis ideas o lo que fuera tenga algún parecido con la manera de escribir que ocupaba _Némesis_, me sentiría una intrusa y un poco "usurpadora" por decirlo de algún modo al continuar la historia. Es decir, la intención es buena y estoy segura de que muchas/os incluso lo agradecerían, pero en mi opinión personal, cada autor/a tiene su forma de desarrollar tramas y personajes y ahí recae la magia de cada historia. Para mí, una historia debe tener alma; cada capítulo que subo de las mías se lleva un trocito de mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mis emociones, mi esfuerzo, etc, y esos trocitos ya no vuelven, sino que prevalecen y se fortalecen cuando ustedes, mis querido/ass lectores/as, leen esos capítulos. Por eso, siento mucho si te desilusiono esta vez, pero me sería imposible tomar el trabajo de otra autora (sobre todo si el fic en cuestión es tan admirado y recordado) y construir un final que quizás no sería como lo quiso _Némesis_ en su momento. Espero me comprendas y te voy a poner un ejemplo: Yo soy una admiradora del compositor W. A. Mozart, amo sus composiciones, todas ellas, pero a pesar de que amo la música de este austríaco, nunca, nunca, nunca he podido escuchar "La Misa de Réquiem" completa, siempre llego hasta la parte de la composición en donde la dejó Mozart y detengo la reproducción cuando empiezan los primeros acordes del final de la pieza que compuso uno de sus alumnos para terminar el trabajo que Mozart dejó inconcluso. Creo que algo similar sucedería si yo retomara el fic "El poder de Akane", aunque mi forma de escribir se parezca a la de la autora, nunca podría igualar a _Némesis_, por más que quisiera.

Sinceramente te pido disculpas de todo corazón y nuevamente agradezco que hayas pensado en mí, pero… no puedo, lo siento muchísimo.

3.- Muchísimas gracias por tan lindas palabras para "Dos palabras", "More than Us" y "Tal vez me quieres".

"Dos palabras" es una historia que nació de mis recuerdos cuando pedía permiso a mi padre para salir, así que sé cómo reaccionan los padres con sus hijas (sobre todo si somos "la hija menor"). Qué bueno que te gustó y te hizo pensar en el momento que te tocará vivir más adelante ;)

"More than Us" es mi próxima prioridad y aunque no puedo adelantar mucho, no descarto que la amazona aparezca por allí :)

Y "Tal vez me quieres", bueno, esa fue la primera historia que subí a FF; me da nostalgia recordarla y aunque concuerdo en que da para una segunda parte, siempre se concibió como un one-shot, así que de momento creo que respetaré mi primera decisión y la dejaré así, como una historia de un solo capítulo.

Bueno, con esto me despido porque ahora sí, me extendí demasiado.

Un beso y una vez más, gracias por tus lindas palabras.

Y para ti también va la invitación, si quieres contactarme puedes pasarte por mi perfil y allí encontrarás cómo hacerlo. Sólo si quieres, claro.

Un abrazo y será hasta la próxima.

Madame…


	15. Amor

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata**

**_"De no estar tú_**

**_Demasiado enorme_**

**_Sería el bosque"._**

* * *

Capítulo XIV

"**Amor"**

Me encontraba demasiado cansado y abrumado para concurrir a interpretar mi papel de esposo en el salón que todas las noches preparaban para que Akane y yo cenáramos.

No teníamos ningún invitado aquella noche; ningún notable que quisiera discutir algún asunto con su señor, ningún viajero o señor de menor rango que pasara por el castillo a pernoctar. Nadie, sólo cenaríamos ella y yo, así que pensé que a ella no le molestaría si la dejaba en paz por una noche.

Las emociones que había vivido aquel día habían sido muchas y me pareció que por el bien de mi salud mental, debía mantenerme lejos de mi joven esposa por lo menos esa noche puesto que dudaba tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ocultarle mis atribulados sentimientos tras la máscara de mentiras que con el tiempo había construido y perfeccionado.

Y es que con el correr de los días había reflexionado bastante respecto a mi brutal comportamiento y me arrepentía desde lo más profundo de mi ser de haberla juzgado de una manera tan baja. Así que traté de evitarla lo que más pude, avergonzado por mi estúpido comportamiento y mis celos injustificados. No me fue difícil porque ella al parecer, también trataba de evitar encontrarse conmigo, sobre todo si daba la casualidad de que debíamos permanecer a solas. Seguramente creía que yo volvería a perder el control y volvería a mostrarme agresivo, pero se equivocaba.

Era cierto que el día que la vi junto al monje me enfurecí y actué con precipitación, pero si bien la rabia me cegó, no todo lo que había dicho y hecho podía justificarlo con un arrebato de celos. Reconocía que mi sentido de pertenencia se había exacerbado a niveles insospechados al contemplar la escena, pero también sabía que lo que realmente sucedía conmigo era que me sentía frustrado al comprender que la mujer que amaba y por quien hubiera dado mi vida, no me pertenecía.

Poco a poco fui comprendiendo que si seguía manteniéndola a mi lado por la fuerza, ella terminaría odiándome tanto como yo la amaba, pero ya no me sentía capaz de alejarla. Había llegado a una situación tan complicada como quedarse sin provisiones ni agua dentro de una ciudad sitiada. Yo mismo me había puesto la soga al cuello y ahora no podía dilucidar una salida acorde a mi difícil situación porque si la repudiaba y liberaba, ella se alejaría de mi lado y yo ya no me sentía capaz de vivir sin su presencia a mi alrededor. Seguramente por eso busqué la forma de disculparme por todo lo que le había hecho padecer y finalmente se me ocurrió la idea perfecta.

Todo había comenzado a principios de semana, cuando había dispuesto que las acompañantes que mi esposa había traído desde Kioto volvieran a su servicio. Era una torpe y cobarde forma de disculparme por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, por todo el sufrimiento al que la había expuesto, pero de momento era lo único que se me ocurría para pedirle perdón.

Le había levantado la prohibición de hablarme y le había señalado que ahora podía dirigirme la palabra con total libertad y me había mostrado dispuesto a complacer todos sus requerimientos.

Lo primero que ella solicitó fue la liberación de Shinnosuke.

Desde el incidente en el salón de armas del castillo, el monje había permanecido en una pequeña y precaria casita alejada, emplazada en medio del bosquecillo que rodeaba el castillo y no había salido de allí. Esa especie de encarcelamiento de produjo en parte porque yo lo había ordenado y en parte por decisión personal de él.

Ambos queríamos alejarnos el uno del otro para tratar de recuperar la confianza que se había roto y volver a forjar nuestra amistad.

No me había parecido mala idea el que me solicitara un lugar en donde pudiera meditar en soledad, así que ordené que se le llevara a ese lugar, apenas una choza que sin embargo, fue de todo agrado para Shinnosuke.

Debo confesar que sentí una secreta satisfacción al comprobar que permanecería alejado del castillo. Alejado de mi esposa.

Nunca antes había sentido celos, de nada ni de nadie. Al ser hijo único, no debía compartir ninguna de mis posesiones con nadie y no iba a aprender a compartirlas ahora, mucho menos si se trataba de compartir la atención de mi joven esposa.

En lo profundo de mi ser sabía que nada había sucedido entre el monje y mi esposa, pero los celos son un mal que muchas veces no podemos controlar. Corrompen el corazón, envenenan el pensamiento y hacen que cometas acciones impensadas.

Yo lo sabía y desde que había visto la escena entre Akane y Shinnosuke, había cometido muchas imprudencias hasta que entendí que con mi comportamiento estaba logrando abrir una brecha que pronto se volvería insondable entre mi esposa y yo.

Así pues, accedí a liberar a Shinnosuke de su autoexilio, aunque tuve que convencerlo para que saliera de la choza. Él prometió que saldría un par de horas al día, pero que realmente necesitaba meditar en soledad.

Los monjes son así. Cuando sienten la necesidad de encerrarse a meditar, lo hacen y no debemos cuestionarlos. Se lo expliqué a mi esposa quien comprendió las razones del monje.

Luego de eso, pareció que ella recuperaba la energía que había perdido paulatinamente producto de mis malos tratos, pero a medida que ella recobraba su carácter jovial y alegre, el mío se fue empequeñeciendo.

Ya no podía soportar el tenerla cerca sin sentir la necesidad de abrazarla. No podía verla sonreír sin quedar embobado observándola por largo rato.

Era un juego peligroso el que estábamos jugando, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si mi contrincante se percataba de ello.

Resistí lo que más pude, pero esta misma mañana tuve que reconocer secretamente que estaba a punto de desquiciarme.

Ella había ingresado por mis poros, se había metido en mi sangre, en mi alma y en mi corazón. La niña imprudente, altanera y testaruda estaba dominando al guerrero que yo era, adueñándose de todo mi ser.

Recuerdo que recorría como un fantasma la planta baja del castillo, dispuesto a salir a cabalgar para calmar al demonio que parecía tener encerrado dentro de mí, cuando escuché los pasos apresurados de alguien que corría en sentido contrario.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera bastado escuchar aquellos pasos para alejarme y dejar que quien corría tan imprudentemente por uno de los pasillo pasara por mi lado, pero mis reflejos fallaron y me encontraba tan inmerso en mis propios pensamientos que no pude hacer otra cosa que esperar a recibir el golpe.

Un cuerpo menudo chocó contra mí y ambos caímos al cuidado piso de madera.

Abrí los ojos y la vi acurrucada en mi pecho, con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de temor en el rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió con timidez al descubrir que era yo con quien había chocado.

Yo no podía reaccionar, no lograba articular palabra, no podía pensar en una frase coherente, solo podía verla observándome con su alegre y chispeante mirada color avellana.

Lentamente mi cuerpo fue reaccionando y me erguí, sentándome en el piso de madera con ella en mis brazos en una extraña posición.

Me hablaba, estaba seguro de que me estaba pidiendo disculpas pero las palabras que decía llegaban de forma disonante a mis oídos. No lograba comprender todo lo que me decía con su dulce voz, solo era conciente de que se encontraba en mis brazos, demasiado cerca para que mi embotado cerebro pudiera reaccionar.

Distinguí las frases "mi gatito escapó", "pueden asustarlo" y "trataba de atraparlo" entre una y otra palabra; asentí sin saber por qué lo hacía. Seguramente una parte de mi cerebro no se encontraba del todo aturdido ante la imagen, pero estoy seguro que esa pequeña parte me abandonó cuando mis ojos se toparon con la visión total de mi joven esposa.

Hasta ese momento solo me había concentrado en su rostro y quise apartar la mirada para escapar de su hechizo; no contaba con lo que mis ojos vieron a continuación.

Ya dije que la posición en la que nos encontrábamos era extraña, pero hasta entonces comprendí que además de extraña, era bastante poco decorosa.

Los faldones de su suave kimono de seda se habían recogido cuando nos habíamos sentado en el piso y dejaban al descubierto casi la totalidad de las níveas piernas de mi joven esposa.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y juro que agradecí a todos los dioses cuando sentí el grito de una de las doncellas de mi esposa.

-¡Mi señora!, ¿te encuentras bien?

Vi el cambio en el rostro de mi esposa; de la suavidad y tranquilidad que reflejaba hasta ese momento mutó a una mueca de fastidio que le fue imposible ocultar.

-Sí, no fue nada –dijo extendiéndole un brazo a su doncella para que le ayudara a ponerse en pie-. Ese gato me las pagará –sentenció con falso enojo.

La vi arreglarse el kimono e inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado para observarme con curiosidad.

-¿No piensas levantarte, mi señor?

Nada. Las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de mi boca.

Parpadeé un par de veces y me apoyé en uno de mis brazos para impulsarme y ponerme en pie con la mayor rapidez de la que fui capaz.

-Ten… más cuidado, Akane. –dije haciendo una rápida reverencia y abandonando el pasillo con la certeza de que si no escapaba pronto de aquel lugar, sería capaz de hacer algo que no se esperaba que hiciese un señor de la guerra… al menos no en público y en medio de un pasillo transitado del castillo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella debe haber creído que me estaba convirtiendo en un idiota, y en cierto sentido tiene toda la razón de creer que así es.

Lo sé, fue solo un momento que no llegó a ser siquiera demasiado íntimo, pero fue suficiente para confirmar mis temores. En ese pasillo había tomado conciencia de que en mi interior, ese sentimiento que creía dominado había crecido a niveles insospechados y amenazaba con desbordarse si no podía canalizarlo de alguna forma.

La niña que me había engañado haciéndose pasar por su hermana; aquella que se había convertido en mi joven esposa por error; la que compartía mi habitación hacía poco más de tres lunas. Ella era mi mayor tormento en estos momentos.

No supe cuándo ni cómo había ingresado a mi habitación, el hecho es que permanecí de pie largo rato contemplando uno de los jardines interiores hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo con su manto oscuro iluminado por las estrellas titilantes. Ni siquiera hice el intento de encender la lámpara de aceite que conservaba sobre la mesa baja que tenía a un costado de la habitación, quería estar solo y tranquilo para poder pensar. El frío no se había manifestado todavía. Algo atípico en consideración a lo avanzado que estaba el otoño en la región.

Dejé la contraventana abierta y me senté en mi futón a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Con antelación había hecho que un lacayo dejara una botella de sake junto a un vaso de cerámica lacada en una bandeja de madera. Me serví el licor y me dispuse a disfrutar de su sabor mientras comenzaba a pensar en qué podía hacer para salir de aquel predicamento; qué podía hacer para controlar aquella necesidad que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca; qué podía hacer para contener el deseo que sentía por aquella joven mujer. Mi esposa.

Sonreí con amargura.

Para el resto del mundo ella era mi esposa. Para mí era como las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, algo que está ahí pero que resulta inalcanzable.

No podía arriesgar más de lo que ya había arriesgado por seguir mis instintos.

Si la reclamaba como era mi más profundo deseo, ya no habría vuelta atrás y la vana esperanza de cambiar el curso del destino por ese que debió haberse cumplido desde un principio quedaría sepultada para siempre.

Happosai me había dicho que un grupo de hombres de los que habían acompañado a Akane a Nerima se encontraban buscando frenéticamente a la que debía haberse desposado conmigo desde un principio.

Eso me había hecho dudar de las intenciones de Akane.

Quizá ella se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y quería enmendar su error entregándome a su hermana.

Quizá yo había conseguido que me odiara tanto hasta el punto de sentirse desesperada por volver a la seguridad de su tierra natal, junto a su padre… y para ello necesitaba recomponer las cosas. Dejar que todo siguiera su curso, abandonar Nerima para dejar a su hermana en su lugar.

Abandonarme a mí… para siempre.

Se me encogió el corazón de solo pensarlo y apuré el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano.

Había terminado de beber el segundo vaso de sake cuando escuché el sonido que emitía la puerta de la habitación al abrirse y una débil luz amarillenta iluminó el lugar, dejándome contemplar dos siluetas femeninas que se dirigían al espacio en donde mi joven esposa tenía su futón separado del mío por un biombo.

-Déjame sola, Ukyo, me desvestiré yo misma. –escuché que le decía Akane a su doncella.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, solo quiero estar un momento a solas para pensar. –respondió ella.

Yo no podía ver más que sus siluetas a contraluz dibujadas en una sombra negra en el biombo que dividía la habitación que compartíamos, así que no supe el por qué de la pregunta de la doncella de mi esposa.

-Seguramente, mi señor se acostará tarde nuevamente –le escuché decir con un tono de decepción-. No quiero causarle molestias.

-¿Sigue desapareciendo por las noches? –inquirió la doncella.

-Es un daimiyö importante, seguramente tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Problemas de los que no me hace partícipe –dijo de forma susurrante.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí –hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando-. Además, es lógico que evite mi compañía. Lo decepcioné y aunque trate de mostrarse amable conmigo, sé que nunca volverá a confiar en mí.

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras. Era cierto que trataba de evitarla pero mis motivos eran totalmente distintos a los que mi esposa pensaba. Cada noche permanecía fuera de la habitación, haciendo cualquier cosa y muchas veces, totalmente solo; calculaba el tiempo que demoraría Akane en dormirse y luego me introducía furtivamente en la habitación que compartíamos, sin hacer ruido, como lo haría un ladrón.

-¡El señor del castillo es un idiota! –exclamó la doncella de pronto.

Me sobresaltó con el enérgico tono de su voz y logró arrancarme de mis propios pensamientos.

-Se comporta como un necio que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente.

Me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me causó gracia escuchar aquella afirmación por parte de la doncella de mi esposa.

La había visto pocas veces, pero notaba que era una mujer de temperamento y además, quería mucho a su señora.

Akane la hizo callar suavemente y luego la regañó.

-Ukyo, no es correcto que te expreses así de un señor de la guerra. Hace muy poco que te devolvieron a tus ocupaciones y yo no soportaría quedarme sola una vez más solo porque no puedes controlar tu lengua.

-Pero es la verdad –rebatió la doncella-. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que tú estás...

-¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Ukyo! –le interrumpió Akane, dejándome con la incertidumbre de saber qué iba a comentar la deslenguada doncella-. Si te conté aquello fue justamente porque confío en ti. No quisiera perder esa confianza.

-Disculpa, mi señora.

-Está bien, ahora retírate, quiero estar sola.

-Sí.

La doncella se retiró un tanto acongojada y sin hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella, yo no pude evitar el contemplar a mi joven esposa a través del biombo que nos separaba. Solo podía ver su silueta en una sombra oscura reflejada por el contraste de la luz que emitía la pequeña lámpara que Akane había traído consigo en el biombo, pero era suficiente para imaginar a la perfección lo que sucedía tras el biombo.

Escuché que suspiraba y luego, con movimientos pausados y delicados, vi que comenzaba a despojarse de sus vestiduras.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por contener el aliento. Pensaba que en cualquier momento los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y mi agitada e inquieta respiración delatarían mi presencia en aquella habitación.

Una a una las pesadas vestiduras de mi joven esposa fueron cayendo al tatami y luego, ella se movió con gracia y delicadeza hasta alcanzar su ropa de dormir, pero antes de que ella pudiera vestirse, yo había logrado vislumbrar todas y cada una de las curvas de ese cuerpo que durante el día permanecía oculto por las más delicadas sedas.

Se vistió sin prisa y con elegancia; luego recogió sus vestiduras y las dejó sobre un arcón que mantenía cerca de la cabecera de su futón.

Se encontraba sentada cepillando sus largos y azulados cabellos cuando un inoportuno suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Me sobresalté al creerme descubierto y torpemente, dejé caer el vaso que había sostenido en una de mis manos hasta aquel momento. El sonido de la porcelana quebrándose al contacto con el piso fue lo que realmente me delató.

Maldije para mis adentros y comencé a recoger los pequeños trozos de la fina porcelana. Afortunadamente el pequeño recipiente se había roto en tres partes y no me costó dar con ellas. Inmediatamente escuché los pasos acelerados de Akane y la luz de la lámpara que sostenía en una de sus manos iluminó mi espacio de la habitación.

-¿Mi señor? – dijo ella con un tono de desconcierto e inquietud en su voz.

Levanté el rostro para mirarla y enfrentarla. Ya no había otra cosa que hacer, había sido descubierto espiándola. En su rostro pude vislumbrar el temor, así que sonreí para inspirarle confianza.

-Mi señor, ¿desde... desde cuándo estás… aquí? –titubeó ella, avanzando con la lámpara en una mano y arrodillándose ante mí.

-Desde que llegaste –reconocí con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Escuchaste… todo? –preguntó dejando la lámpara a un costado.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y observé como se ruborizaba y se llevaba una mano al pecho. El verla ruborizarse es uno de los espectáculos más admirables de observar en su persona.

-No te preocupes, no alejaré a tu doncella de tu lado por el comentario que acaba de hacer. –Sonreí-. Quería estar solo –continué diciendo con voz calmada-. Me sentía cansado y agobiado. Estos días no han sido nada fáciles para nuestro clan. El hecho de estar en constante alerta para detener a los Kuno hacen que la tensión se acreciente y finalmente, el cuerpo pasa la cuenta. Esto ayuda un poco –completé mi explicación mostrando la botella de sake y el vaso quebrado en la palma de mi mano derecha.

No supe cómo brotaron tantas palabras de mi boca de una sola vez. Eran más de las que le había dicho en días; seguramente el sake que había consumido tenía algo que ver.

-Sí –dijo ella, todavía ruborizada.

-¿Quieres un poco? –le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

Un momento de silencio fue lo que siguió a ese corto intercambio de palabras.

Yo la miraba de soslayo, sin atreverme a darle la cara, sin atreverme a moverme para no dificultar más las cosas entre ambos.

Ella permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada baja y seguramente pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, sin embargo, sus palabras me sorprendieron al escucharlas con claridad.

-Mi señor se encuentra muy cansado. –dijo avanzando con sus rodillas hasta quedar muy cerca de mi propio cuerpo-. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle.

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, la que conservaba los restos del vaso de porcelana y me despojó de los diminutos fragmentos.

Luego avanzó sin ponerse de pie hasta dejar los trozos sobre la bandeja y ésta a su vez, en la mesita que tenía a un lado de mi futón.

Yo observaba sus suaves movimientos con embeleso, tratando de controlar el suspiro que estaba seguro me traicionaría, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando ella se levantó, cerró la contraventana, levantó la lámpara del piso dejándola descansar junto a la bandeja sobre la mesita y luego se instaló a mis espaldas, volviendo a sentarse sobre sus talones e irguió su cuerpo tras de mí.

Por un momento no comprendí lo que trataba de hacer hasta que sentí que deslizaba sus delicados y suaves dedos por mis sienes y comenzaba a masajear la extensión de mi frente y mi cabeza.

Al principio me sobresalté, pero luego comencé a disfrutar de aquel contacto y cerré mis ojos.

Era maravilloso; un estado de relajación incomparable que fue alejándome de mi propia realidad y mis temores.

Ella comenzó a cantar una cadenciosa melodía con su dulce voz muy suavemente mientras seguía dándome aquel masaje con precisión y suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Reconocí de inmediato la melodía. Se trataba de una canción romántica muy popular entre las jóvenes de la nobleza. Sonreí.

Me sentía transportado a otro mundo, lo más cerca de la presencia de los dioses que había estado en mi vida y luego, sus manos bajaron y se posicionaron en mi cuello, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco ante el suave contacto de sus dedos con mi piel. Ella lo notó, interrumpió su delicada interpretación y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Tienes que relajarte, mi señor –susurró y su aliento me hizo cosquillas provocándome un escalofrío-, estás muy tenso.

Sus palabras hicieron el efecto contrario al que ella me solicitaba. Mi cuerpo se tensó todavía más, abrí los ojos de golpe y de una forma casi inconsciente y un tanto agresiva, detuve sus manos apresándola de ambas muñecas.

-Akane, no sigas –logré articular.

-¿Por qué no? Uno de mis deberes como esposa es preocuparme del bienestar de mi señor –dijo ingenuamente-. Además, estoy muy agradecida de la generosidad de mi esposo. Gracias a ello cuento con mis amigas a mi lado nuevamente.

No noté ni pizca de malicia o sensualidad en su voz, solo era el comentario de una joven mujer a quien le habían inculcado desde pequeña cómo debía comportarse la esposa de un guerrero. Siempre sumisa, siempre recatada, siempre solícita a las necesidades de su esposo. Sin embargo, yo sabía que si ella seguía dándome aquel masaje, mis instintos más básicos tomarían posesión sobre mí y no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo para detenerlos a tiempo.

La deseaba de una manera tal, que inclusive me costaba respirar al tenerla cerca.

-Solo... solo déjame... –rogué en un intento desesperado por no parecer un bruto sin educación ni sensibilidad-, apártate de mí, por favor...

-Pero mi señor, dices que estás cansado y yo...

-¡Akane! –le interrumpí de forma violenta. Ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo y no me importó que ella se sobresaltara con mi demanda-. Aléjate de mí de una vez… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no entiendes? Si sigues con esto... yo no podré seguir controlando mis acciones... yo...

Me interrumpí, no podía confesarle la verdad. El silencio se instauró en la habitación, interrumpido solamente por mi agitada respiración.

Aflojé mi agarre y traté de liberar sus muñecas, pero la piel de mi joven esposa parecía ejercer una fuerza de atracción sobre mis propias manos que impedían que me alejara de ella.

-Entonces... deja de controlar tus acciones, mi señor.

Sus palabras se escucharon suaves pero decididas a la vez y luego, acompañó esa frase soltándose un poco de mi agarre y siguiendo con su masaje, adentrando su mano derecha por el borde de mi kimono, descendiendo hacia mi pecho en una caricia tan atrevida que me hizo estremecer.

El deseo le ganó a mi fuerza de voluntad y sin pensarlo hice lo que había querido hacer por tanto tiempo.

Atrapé aquella delicada mano y giré mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento. Era un guerrero y sabía cómo moverme a grandes velocidades.

-Akane –dije en un susurro.

Mi voz se escuchó tan profunda y gutural que parecía que no hubiese sido yo quien hablaba

-Por favor, Akane... no juegues conmigo –supliqué mirándola de frente-. No hagas mi existencia a tu lado más difícil de lo que ya es.

Ella me observó detenidamente por un momento que me pareció eterno.

Determinación fue lo que vi reflejada en aquella mirada cristalina. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al máximo y sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. Con la mano que conservaba libre acarició mi mejilla y luego acercó su rostro al mío hasta casi tocar mis labios con los suyos.

-No estoy jugando, mi señor –pronunció con total serenidad, algo que yo estaba muy lejos de llegar a sentir en aquel momento.

Acompañó sus palabras presionando sus labios en los míos. Ese gesto fue lo único que necesité para tomarla de su delgada cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo, reclamando con desesperación aquellos labios que se entregaban sin reserva a mis requerimientos.

Yo no era totalmente consiente de lo que hacia, mi ansiedad por sentirla mía me desbordaba por momentos.

Ella se abrazó a mí con tanta firmeza que me parecía estar siendo apresado por los ocho brazos de la mismísima Benzaiten.

Quise profundizar lo que más pude aquel apasionado beso. Desesperado, logré que ella abriera su boca y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar de forma ansiosa. Sentía mi cuerpo arder y mis manos buscaban el contacto con la piel de porcelana de mi diosa particular.

La delgada tela de su ropa de dormir me estorbaba y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de la tela hacía que mi tacto ardiera, así que decidí abandonar sus besos para concentrarme en tratar de despojarla de aquella molesta prenda.

Ella pareció decepcionarse y frunció el entrecejo en un gesto tan infantil que me causó gracia. Sonreí ante su mudo reproche y deslicé mi mano por sus largos y sedosos cabellos.

Fue solo un instante, un momento de lucidez, un chispazo de cordura que me bastó para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ambos.

El ser plenamente conciente de mis acciones me asustó. Yo, el guerrero que nunca había sentido miedo de nada me encontraba atemorizado por tener en frente mío a esa niña que había robado mi alma.

Retrocedí mi cuerpo y estoy seguro que mi semblante se tornó serio dado la tirantez que sentí en los músculos de mi rostro.

Ella suspiró y noté cómo se reflejaba la tristeza en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus bellos ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Ese detalle me turbó y me atemorizó aun más. Luego, Akane volvió su rostro e intentó retroceder. Yo la detuve de inmediato, tomándola de su antebrazo.

-Espera –me escuché articular con poca seguridad.

-Mi señor no me desea –dijo con la voz quebrada-. He cometido un error imperdonable. Soy una tonta, es mejor que me retire ya.

Sus palabras me golpearon de una forma tal, que sentí que me desmoronaba. ¿Creía que yo no la deseaba? ¡Esa niña debía estar loca!

Se soltó de mi agarre y se levantó con rapidez, quiso avanzar para escapar de mí, pero yo siempre me he jactado de mi velocidad. Esta vez no fue la excepción. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, me había puesto de pie a su espalda y la había capturado en un apretado abrazo. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y pude respirar el perfume embriagante que despedían sus cabellos. Un aroma a flores silvestres y a una mañana después de una copiosa lluvia. Me obligué a recuperar el control sobre mis actos y palabras y traté de elaborar una frase coherente en medio de tantas emociones.

-Es justamente porque te deseo de una manera incontenible que temo lo que pueda ocurrir esta noche, Akane. –susurré en su oído-. No quiero cometer más errores de los que después tú puedas arrepentirte.

Hice una pausa y suspiré, tratando de mantener la concentración en mis palabras y no en la peligrosa cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío.

-Sabes a lo que nos arriesgamos si continuamos con...

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando ella selló mis labios tapándolos con los dedos de una de sus manos. Luego, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro derecho y suspiró.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho y tampoco lo haré en el futuro –dijo con convicción-. Cuando decidí suplantar a mi hermana estaba insegura, pero aquella inseguridad duró solo hasta que te vi de pie frente al palanquín, el día en que te conocí.

Tragué con dificultad. Con sus palabras secretamente me estaba dando autorización para reclamarla como mi legítima esposa y yo ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

Mi rostro buscó la cavidad que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro; mi nariz percibió el agradable y embriagante perfume que despedía su cuerpo y mis manos buscaron con desesperación el lazo de la yukata que ella utilizaba para dormir.

Ella permanecía quieta y expectante, pero logré percibir el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando dirigí mis labios hacia su delicado y níveo cuello.

Yo temblaba, estoy seguro de que lo hacía. Me sentía torpe, asustado, nervioso y mi inexperiencia en cuestiones amorosas jugaba en mi contra, sin embargo, logré mi cometido no sin dificultad. El largo trozo de tela que sujetaba la yukata al cuerpo de mi esposa cedió y la bata quedó suspendida solo de los hombros de ella. Aparté mis manos de su cintura con temor y esperé su reacción.

Ella se dio la vuelta para observarme. Vi la túnica abierta y pude apreciar algo de la piel que había ocultado esa ligera vestimenta. El deseo por acariciar ese joven cuerpo femenino crecía más y más en mi interior. Ella sonrió con timidez y con movimientos lentos y delicados, se despojó de la prenda. La tela cayó suavemente, emitiendo un sonido casi imperceptible al rozarse con su cuerpo para quedar arremolinada a sus pies. Yo no podía creer que finalmente estaba viendo aquella figura, totalmente desnuda delante de mí. Apenas y podía respirar, mi corazón latía apresuradamente y mi cuerpo ardía. Di un paso para acercarme a ella y con un infantil tono de voz, me detuvo.

-Es tu turno, mi señor.

Fruncí el ceño y ella rió suavemente. Se acercó con lentitud y comenzó a desatar el lazo de mi kimono. Yo la miraba embelesado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que ella estuviera desnuda junto a mí, no podía creer que me estuviera despojando de mis ropas. Cuando logró desatar las amarras que sujetaban mi vestimenta y comprobó que éstas cedían, levantó su mirada y buscó mis ojos. Yo me quedé hechizado ante aquella mirada y luego sentí sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorrer mi pecho desnudo hasta dirigirse a mis hombros en donde se detuvieron. Aquella sutil caricia casi logra enloquecerme.

-Mi señor es muy ingenuo si pensó que no iba a ayudarle –dijo suavemente, mientras retiraba la parte superior de mi kimono con ambas manos.

Entonces me abalancé a capturar aquellos labios que me hablaban con tanta dulzura. Reclamé sus besos de forma desesperada, la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. El contacto de su piel en la mía fue tan maravilloso que sentí un temblor recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Sentí su firme busto agitado hacer presión en mi pecho, con mis manos comencé un recorrido por su espalda e intenté hacer que se recostara en mi futón, pero ella se separó de mí dando un paso hacia atrás y utilizó sus brazos como barrera entre ambos.

-Akane –gruñí con exasperación y di un paso adelante para acortar la distancia que ella había otorgado.

-Todavía no termino –dijo ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios de la forma más dulce y aniñada que le había escuchado hasta ese momento.

Lentamente recorrió con sus manos desde mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre en una caricia que me quemaba con cada toque de sus finos dedos sobre mi piel.

Bajó sus manos hasta encontrar el himo que mantenía el hakama en su lugar y comenzó a desatarlo. Cuando estuvo segura de que había conseguido su objetivo, subió su mirada nuevamente buscando la mía.

-Ahora, mi señor ya está tan listo como yo –dijo traviesamente.

Sonreí ante el comentario y me vi sorprendido cuando ella se irguió en la punta de sus pies y reclamó mis labios en un beso apasionado mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

El movimiento fue tan imprevisto que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio y caer al piso con ella. Correspondí a aquel beso con ardor y terminé de despojarme del hakama que terminó arrumbado como el resto de nuestras ropas en el piso. Con uno de mis brazos, rodeé el cuerpo de ella y comencé a recostarla en el futón sin dejar de besar aquellos labios en ningún momento. Cuando estuvo totalmente recostada, sostuve mi propio cuerpo en uno de mis brazos para observarla.

Sus largos cabellos habían quedado dispersos sobre el futón, resplandeciendo con destellos azulados gracias a la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara de aceite, enmarcando perfectamente aquel níveo cuerpo femenino haciéndolo resaltar ante mis ojos. Su mirada expectante estaba fija en mi rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto demasiado cautivante. Sonreí y acaricié su rostro, bajando con mi mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

-Eres preciosa –dije con dificultad-. Lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Ella no contestó. Con su mano derecha acarició mi rostro y luego mi cabello. Suspiré profundamente y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso, pero esta vez fue más corto, sentía la necesidad de saciar mi sed de ella, así que fui besando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras mis manos tomaban posesión de ella acariciando cada rincón de la piel expuesta a mi merced. Ella gimió audiblemente cuando sintió que mi boca besaba su clavícula y mi mano tomaba posesión de uno de sus senos y luego, arqueó su espalda cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con el sonrosado pezón. Una de mis manos descendió acariciando su estómago plano. Ella se abrazaba a mí de una forma desesperada, haciendo que hundiera mi rostro entre sus pechos.

En ese momento sentía una necesidad imperiosa por fundirme con ella, pero traté de controlar mis impulsos y mis salvajes deseos lo que más pude puesto que quería disfrutar largamente de aquel momento, extenderlo hasta lo impensado.

Había esperado tanto y me había reprimido demasiado, así que la parte cuerda que quedaba en mi cerebro me instaba a no ceder todavía ante la desesperación casi animal que inundaba todo mi ser.

Me aventuré a bajar la mano que tenía sobre su vientre y acaricié su muslo. Su piel era tersa y suave y temía hacerle daño con la aspereza y callosidad de mis manos; las manos de un guerrero acostumbradas a la dureza de la espada. Alejé mi mano de su pierna y me sostuve con ambos brazos apoyados a sus costados. Mis ojos debieron delatarme puesto que ella sonrió y buscó a tientas una de mis manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y dirigió su brazo hasta deslizar el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla, luego soltó mis dedos y tomó mi muñeca, llevándose la palma de mi maltratada mano a los labios. Depositó un fervoroso beso en las callosidades de mi mano y nuevamente me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

La simple acción realizada por ella me otorgó la confianza para seguir explorando sin temor. Había recibido su consentimiento y aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, decidí seguir con mi cometido. Comencé una vez más con mis caricias hasta que, sin proponérmelo siquiera, dirigí mi tacto hacia lo que creía sería el lugar más sensible que pudiera encontrar en aquel cuerpo femenino. Di en el blanco y pude ser testigo de su sobresalto y del temblor que provocó en ella aquel atrevido contacto al interior de sus suaves muslos.

Hasta ese momento, yo había actuado por instinto. No me encontraba para nada seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero confiaba en que ella me guiara si cometía algún error. Así lo hizo y sus manos, que hasta el momento habían permanecido acariciando mi espalda y parte de mi torso me obligaron a separar mi boca de sus senos y mi turbia mirada encontró sus ojos ansiosos.

-Por favor –clamó con dificultad.

Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería con aquella suplica y ciertamente, yo también lo quería, pero seguí torturándonos al demorar aquel contacto. Ella me obligó a besarla nuevamente acercándome a su rostro con ambas manos, luego se separó y comenzó a regalarme una estela de besos por mi rostro y cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Por favor –susurró nuevamente, para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Bajé nuevamente mi mano en una caricia que comenzó en su rostro, pasando por su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, luego por sus senos, su estómago, su vientre y finalmente, el interior de sus muslos. Separé sus piernas y dejé que ambos sintiéramos el contacto de nuestros enardecidos cuerpos. Con aquel roce creí desfallecer; gemimos alto y al mismo tiempo. Ella arqueó su cuerpo cuando rocé con más fuerza aquella sensible zona, se abrazó a mí y yo busqué su mirada.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi terca y torpe niña –le dije sonriendo, fingiendo una seguridad que estaba lejos de llegar a sentir.

Lo cierto es que quería asegurarme de que ella sentía y deseaba lo mismo que yo.

Es verdad, puede que sea considerado uno de los daimiyös más respetados y temidos del país, puede que me tengan por un excelente estratega e invencible guerrero e incluso, puede que me hayan forjado la imagen del hombre fiero que no le teme a nada, pero en mi fuero interno sabía lo que me atemorizaba de verdad. El rechazo de la mujer de quien me había enamorado locamente no era una opción y quería asegurarme para no salir lastimado luego.

-Nunca la hubo –contestó ella con emoción contenida, acariciando mis cabellos.

Asentí a esa afirmación y busqué sus labios nuevamente, para luego, abrirme paso en su interior. Lentamente fui ingresando con movimientos pausados pero firmes, casi como si estuviera practicando alguna técnica nueva hasta que finalmente, obtuve lo que buscaba. Un potente gemido escapó de mis labios al sentirla finalmente mía, ella exhaló un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor. La separé de mí y la observé con temor, ella sonrió y besó mis labios. Todo estaba bien, yo sabía que era el precio que ella debía pagar para convertirse en mi mujer. Acarició mi espalda con infinita ternura e hizo que acercara mi oído a su boca.

-Continúa, mi señor, nunca en mi vida he estado mejor.

Sonreí, compartía plenamente aquella frase. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor que en aquel momento.

-Yo tampoco, Akane –contesté, para luego, seguir con aquel movimiento de vaivén que se estaba convirtiendo en una danza al compás del latido de nuestros desbocados corazones y nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Me dediqué a disfrutar de aquel momento, a intentar extenderlo con embistes rítmicos pero lentos mientras besaba con devoción el cuerpo de aquella mujer que me enloquecía. Ella gemía y respiraba con dificultad, aferrándose a mi espalda y clavando descuidadamente sus uñas en mi piel desnuda, pero a mi me tenía sin cuidado, yo estaba en un estado de agitación y éxtasis similar, hasta que de pronto, lo escuché claramente.

-Te... Te amo, Ranma.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía y volvía a latir con el doble de intensidad al escucharla. Era la primera vez que ella decía mi nombre y era la primera vez que alguien decía que me amaba.

Quise llorar, gritar, reír. Era tal mi gozo que creí que en cualquier momento me desbordaría. ¿Era posible que aquella divinidad hecha mujer me amara? ¿Los dioses habían sido tan benévolos como para regalarme con su amor?

La besé con pasión y luego me separé para buscar su mirada.

-Yo también te amo, Akane –le sonreí con emoción-. Más que a mi vida.

Ella sonrió y acarició mi rostro con una ternura indescriptible.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo y termina lo que comenzamos –dijo en un susurro mientras que con su pierna derecha se abrazaba a mi cadera, haciendo que me adentrara más profundo en su interior.

La sensación fue tan placentera que me escuché exhalar un gutural grito que compitió en intensidad con el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Reanudé mis embestidas aferrándola a mi cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de evitar que nuestros cuerpos se separasen en lo más mínimo. Ella parecía querer lo mismo, ya que se abrazaba fuertemente a mi espalda, su boca lamiendo y mordiendo mi torso y mi hombro. Yo sabía que el momento culmine se encontraba cerca, traté de controlar esa danza desenfrenada, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, me exigía que acabara con aquella placentera tortura a la que nos había sometido a ambos. Internamente quería cada vez más de ella y aceleré mis movimientos; ella pareció entender mis intenciones y se acopló a la perfección a mis exigencias, luego de un momento la escuché gemir intensamente y gritar nuevamente mi nombre al momento que su cuerpo temblaba. No pude evitar el sonreír de satisfacción, sabía lo que había conseguido hacerla sentir, pero esa secreta arrogancia duró poco, ya que me sentí trasportado yo también hacia un nivel superior. Con la fuerza de su orgasmo se llevaba parte de mi ser, sentí la energía recorrer mi cuerpo y abandonarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi simiente la inundó y en ese momento sentí que eran abiertas para mí las puertas del cielo.

Me derrumbé sobre ella en un total y completo estado de relajación y paz interior. Ella me cobijó en su pecho abrazándome con ternura, mientras acariciaba mis húmedos cabellos con una de sus manos.

No supe en qué momento parte de mis cabellos se habían soltado y ahora se encontraban medio trenzados, medio dispersos tras mi espalda y sobre mis hombros. No me importó. Había vivido el momento más sublime el cual nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir. Había experimentado la sensación más placentera e intensa de toda mi vida. Ni siquiera una batalla ganada me había hecho sentir aquella mezcla de emociones tan intensas y todo gracias a aquella terca niña a la que adoraba y que permanecía allí conmigo, acariciando mis cabellos mientras trataba de recuperar la calma.

Levanté mi rostro y la observé detenidamente. Sus azulados cabellos en desorden, su rostro y cuerpo perlado de sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos con un brillo intenso que interpreté como felicidad y sus labios, aquellos que al probarlos sentía que me elevaba de la tierra, curvados en una ingenua sonrisa. Toda ella se resumía en una sola palabra.

-Hermosa. –susurré para darle un beso en la frente-. Perfecta y mía por fin.

Ella me sonrió y se sonrojó aun más al escuchar mis palabras.

Nuestras vidas tomarían un nuevo rumbo de ahora en adelante, lo sabía muy bien. El haberla hecho mi mujer exigía que arreglara esa confusión que se produciría en la Corte Imperial, ya que el señor Tendo me había concedido la mano de su hija mayor y Su Majestad Imperial debía estar enterada, pero yo no iba a renunciar a mi terca niña, ni ahora ni nunca. Le había entregado mi corazón y ella me había correspondido, por lo que ella era y seguiría siendo mi única esposa, así tuviera que enfrentarme al mismísimo Emperador y a mi señor, el shogün. Lucharía por ella y conseguiría el favor imperial y el de mi señor, para eso era un Saotome, vasallos e incansables defensores de ambas casas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Pero aquello tendría que esperar, en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en compartir aquel amor con mi terca niña.

-¿Sabes lo que has logrado? –pregunté distraídamente mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad.

-No –dijo con diversión en la voz.

-Has logrado que se despierte en mí el ser oscuro que cada hombre lleva dentro.

Rió con aquella risa cristalina e infantil que tanto me gustaba. Yo también reí acariciando su clavícula con mi nariz.

-Oh, ese ser oscuro no me atemoriza si me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él –contestó.

Permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, abrazados, solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos desnudos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Mi señor...

La interrumpí sorprendiéndola con un intempestivo beso.

-Se escucha mucho mejor cuando gritas mi nombre. –dije separándome para observarla con intensidad. Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada-. No quiero volver a escuchar eso de "mi señor" de tus labios, Akane.

-Está bien. –asintió-. Ranma.

Sonreí satisfecho y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Me dejé caer al costado del futón y ella buscó rápidamente el contacto con mi piel. Suspiré audiblemente y la abracé, ella se acomodó en mi abrazo y con su mano comenzó a trazar descuidadamente un camino de caricias ascendentes y descendentes por mi torso desnudo. Cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de aquel fantástico contacto que ella me regalaba.

-Ranma, ¿qué sucederá ahora?

La misma pregunta me había formulado yo hacía unos instantes. Con mi mano comencé a acariciar el brazo que ella había dejado descansar sobre mi pecho hasta llegar a su barbilla. Hice que levantara su mirada y contesté.

-Nada que nos pueda separar, Akane. Ya no.

-Pero, mi hermana, mi padre, el Emperador...

-Ahora, tú eres mía –le interrumpí-, en cuerpo y alma. Ya no puedes escapar de mí porque yo no te dejaré ir y a quien le parezca mal aquello, tendrá que enfrentarse a mí en batalla. Ya nadie ni nada nos separará. Confía en mí.

No contestó, se limitó a sonreírme y me besó suavemente para luego recostarse sobre mi pecho y seguir con sus delicadas caricias.

-Tú también eres mío ahora, Ranma –susurró, dándome un beso en el cuello.

Sonreí para mis adentros, el contacto de sus labios en mi piel me quemaba y sentí renacer en mi interior la pasión y el deseo por hacerla mía. Ella seguía brindándome sutiles caricias, pero mi cuerpo ya no se conformaba con aquello, la necesidad por ella iba en aumento.

En un arrebato, volteé con violencia, haciéndola girar para quedar a mi merced bajo mi cuerpo. Sonrió.

-¿El ser oscuro? –preguntó con diversión, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

No contesté, reclamé sus labios con desesperación, mientras recorría su cuerpo con desbordante pasión. Sus gemidos fueron en aumento. Me separé de ella solo un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo con locura, mi perfecta y bella nubecilla escarlata –susurré en su oído para luego seguir besando el resto de su anatomía.

-Y yo te amo con toda el alma, mi travieso caballo salvaje.

Sonreí contra su hombro al escucharla. Luego seguí con mi cometido, amaba a esa mujer y la deseaba hasta la desesperación, mi cuerpo la requería y yo no estaba dispuesto a ignorar ese requerimiento.

Lo que sucediera en un futuro próximo me tenía sin cuidado. Esa noche sería solo mía y de ella. Nos amábamos y aquello era lo único que importaba ahora. Yo sabía que desde esa noche en adelante podría reclamar sus atenciones cuando quisiera. Ya era mi mujer y eso me otorgaba derecho sobre ella, pero también sabía que no habría ninguna otra noche como aquella, la primera de nuestra entrega mutua. Quería disfrutarla al máximo para recordarla por siempre. Así que aquella noche reclamé su cuerpo una y otra vez, sin obtener nunca un no por respuesta. Ella me amaba y se entregó a mí sin reservas, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Entonces comprendí que yo, Ranma Saotome, señor de la guerra, señor de estas tierras, quien siempre había tenido la firme convicción de que jamás me enamoraría, me encontraba totalmente enamorado de aquella chiquilla. Amaba a mi esposa con locura, la necesitaba para vivir y era totalmente dependiente de ella, ahora más que nunca.

Allí y mientras le hacía el amor, me prometí que jamás dejaría que la alejaran de mi lado. Antes moriría a renunciar a ella porque los dioses habían encarnado su espíritu, los dioses habían dejado que viviera y se cruzara en mi camino, los dioses me habían regalado con su amor y solo los dioses podrían reclamarla alguna vez para ellos. El resto del mundo, simples mortales que quisieran interponerse en nuestro amor, deberían enfrentar mi furia si querían arrebatármela algún día y nadie que me conociera querría hacerlo por su propia voluntad.

Yo, Ranma Saotome, lucharía hasta la muerte por conservar a mi terca niña a mi lado, la única que me había enseñado a amar, la única que se merecía todo mi amor y la única que había sabido cómo domar al salvaje caballo que habitaba en mi interior con la primera mirada que me había regalado.

Era inmensamente feliz a su lado y no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara aquella felicidad.

Nunca...

* * *

Todavía no salía del asombro que me provocaba el rememorar la noche que lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, dando espacio a la tenue y mortecina luz de un amanecer que se me antojaba muy diferente de otros.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo había tomado la resolución de arriesgarlo todo para descubrir si realmente tenía alguna posibilidad de encontrar el amor en los brazos de un hombre al que había traicionado y que me había demostrado con hechos que con el honor de un guerrero no se jugaba.

Lo cierto es que algo había gatillado un cambio en la actitud displicente para conmigo del señor del castillo y yo no me explicaba qué había provocado aquel cambio, aunque me encontraba muy agradecida de que se hubiera efectuado.

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando me enteré que él había ordenado devolver a sus funciones a mis tres acompañantes, mis amigas.

No cabía en mí de gozo al verlas acudir sonrientes y emocionadas a mis habitaciones el día en que habían vuelto a mi servicio. Lloramos, nos abrazamos, conversamos de lo que habíamos vivido durante el tiempo que estuvimos separadas y discutimos respecto de lo que debíamos hacer desde aquel día.

Las palabras de Cologne, siempre certeras, me hicieron comprender que había una gota de esperanza puesto que se había enterado que el señor del castillo se había peleado hasta con su maestro y chambelán para lograr que ellas volvieran a mi lado. Según mi nodriza, eso se convertía en una prueba irrefutable del cariño que por mí todavía sentía.

Yo no estaba tan segura de que así fuera.

Durante todo ese tiempo me había quedado claro que él no sentía más que odio y desprecio por mi y, seguramente, sus gestos de buena voluntad eran producto del arrepentimiento por los malos tratos que me había prodigado llegando a mostrarse realmente violento cuando no podía controlarse.

De cualquier modo, le estaba muy agradecida de la concesión que había hecho al devolverme a mis amigas, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos.

Pensé seriamente en preguntarle directamente el por qué de aquel cambio tan repentino y había querido hacerlo en innumerables ocasiones, pero él siempre me evitaba. Lo asumí como otra prueba de la poca importancia que yo tenía para él hasta que esta noche sucedió lo impensado.

Fue casi como una jugarreta del destino, una prueba que ambos tuviéramos que sortear para percatarnos de lo tontos que habíamos sido durante todo este tiempo.

Como dije, quería arriesgarlo todo para saber si debía seguir manteniendo viva la esperanza en mi corazón, ya que tenía muy claro que a pesar de intentar extinguir mis sentimientos, éstos habían crecido y estaban a punto de sobrepasar todos los límites permitidos.

Así fue que el destino jugó a mi favor y me otorgó la oportunidad de comprobar si mi anciana nodriza tenía razón.

No voy a relatar todo lo que sucedió esta noche porque de solo recordarlo una sensación de absurdo pudor se apodera de mi mente y cuerpo. Baste decir que vi nacer la única ocasión y la aproveché. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber si él me daría una segunda oportunidad y traté de comportarme como una verdadera esposa, como me habían enseñado desde pequeña que debía hacerlo. El mostrarse servicial y comprensiva con un esposo atribulado era lo que nos inculcaban desde pequeñas y yo, a pesar de todos mis temores, me decidí a ayudar a mi esposo.

Debo reconocer que solo buscaba una respuesta, un pequeño indicio mediante algún gesto o quizá alguna palabra de él que me indicara que la intuición de mi anciana nodriza no había fallado, que él aún sentía algo de cariño por mí. Jamás pensé que mi inocente idea desencadenaría la pasión que ambos guardábamos dentro.

La noche fue testigo de nuestra delirante entrega.

Y es que simplemente puedo resumir todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros en una única palabra, amor, en su estado más puro e irracional.

Todavía me encuentro desnuda, abrazada a su cuerpo, velando su sueño, y con mis dudas reducidas a nada.

El hombre que permanece a mi lado, durmiendo pacíficamente con un brazo tras su cabeza y el otro aferrado posesivamente a mi cintura me demostró que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, que todos mis temores eran infundados y que lucharía por conservar este amor intacto con quien fuera. Solo espero que él pudiese comprender que yo pienso y siento igual.

Durante la noche y mientras concretábamos nuestra entrega mutua le escuché decir tantas veces que me amaba que no podría recordar cuántas fueron, pero confieso que aunque escucharle me hizo la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, fueron sus azules ojos los que me confirmaron infinidad de veces que sus palabras eran ciertas. El señor de Nerima me ama tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo a él y es por ello que no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

La luz que poco a poco ha ido iluminando la habitación no ha logrado eliminar la magia que nos envuelve. La lámpara que nos acompañó durante gran parte de la noche hace mucho que dejó de arder, pero no así la llama que se avivó en mi corazón.

Aquí, abrazada a mi esposo puedo dar fe de que no hay lugar mas seguro ni más placentero; al menos, no para mí. Podría pasar la vida entera junto a él, velando su sueño, contando las innumerables y plateadas cicatrices que se distribuyen por su cuerpo de guerrero. Cicatrices de batallas pasadas que me hubiese gustado cuidar.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharle murmurar mi nombre en sueños.

Ranma Saotome, el invencible guerrero me ama como jamás pensé que alguien iba a llegar a amarme.

Si en mi tierna infancia alguna de las mujeres encargadas de mi educación me hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorada de un hombre, seguramente me hubiera echado a reír en su cara. Ahora sé cuán equivocada estaba, ya que el amor existe y para mí tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Ranma Saotome, el único que lograría hacerme entregar mi vida por salvar la de él.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios haciendo que él se aferrara más a mi cintura. Creo que lo prudente sería que yo también tratara de dormir. Mi dolorido y exhausto cuerpo así lo exige, pero mi mente se niega a obedecerle; todavía rememorando, todavía soñando despierta, todavía sopesando los cambios y los problemas que enfrentaremos de aquí en adelante. Pero para eso hay tiempo y tengo la certeza de que mi esposo no permitirá que aquellos problemas nos afecten mayormente. Confío en él y en su promesa de que nada nos podrá separar.

Lentamente fui cayendo en un adormecimiento tranquilo, aunque una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevarían mis dos doncellas cuando vinieran a despertarme.

Me acomodé mejor y me dispuse a dormir abrazada al hombre que amaba.

En sus brazos me sentía feliz y protegida.

En sus brazos sabía que nada malo iba a pasarme.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Debo confesar que si dije que el capitulo pasado había sido muy difícil de escribir… ¡me retracto! Esto ha sido realmente difícil. Un verdadero desafío y la verdad, no sé cómo quedó. A mí me gustó, ustedes juzguen y luego me cuentan (si es que quieren hacerlo, claro está).

Escribir lemon (aunque siempre resulta más acorde a un lime) siempre ha significado un desafío para mí. Considero que es una de mis flaquezas junto con el humor, así que si les gustó, me consideraré afortunada.

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena así en primera persona, así que tampoco sé si salió muy bien. Hay quienes se pueden preguntar por qué elegí a Ranma y no a Akane para el relato y la razón no tiene nada que ver con la "comodidad" para escribir, simplemente lo eché a la suerte (una moneda) y el chico de la trenza ganó la partida.

2.- Palabras del capítulo:

- Benzaiten (Benten): Considerada uno de los siete dioses de la suerte, Benzaiten representa la deidad de las artes, el conocimiento, la belleza y, también por qué no decirlo, el amor.

-Yukata: Es un tipo de kimono más liviano (sin todas las capas que requiere un kimono tradicional). Utilizado generalmente para dormir.

-Himo: Es una especie de cordel que cumple la función de fijar el kimono al cuerpo.

-Hakama: Pantalón de siete pliegues utilizado por el samuráis.

3.- Mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes siguen leyendo lo que escribo, me hacen muy feliz y me llena de energía el saber que me acompañan en este camino. En especial quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado: _**Saori1f **_(Bueno, creo que finalmente tuviste la esperada noche de bodas ¿no? Muchas gracias por comentar siempre Saori. Un abrazo y que estés muy bien), **_itzeldesaotome_**_, __, _**_nerima_**_, _**_Anne Saotome Tendo_**_, _**_Faby Sama_**_, _**_mechitas123_**_, _**_Alekia Saotome_**_, _**_Reira Tendo_**_, _**_calipzo1993_**_, _**_maritza chan_**_, __susyakane__, _**_Ishy-24_**_, _**_RosemaryAlejandra_**_, _**_jfer calvomeneses_**_, _**_eternalminami_**_, _**_ilkane_**_, __**MATT**_(Nada que ver, MATT, siempre hay un momento para comentar las palabras de alguien que lee con tanto entusiasmo lo que escribo. Ahora no me extenderé mucho por cuestiones de tiempo. Para algunos lo más valioso es el dinero, para mi es el tiempo ;) Solo agradecer el que siempre estés comentando y dedicándome palabras de apoyo. Un abrazo a la distancia y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Yo seguiré escribiendo, eso lo prometo), **_Estefy-chan_**_, _**_Yuna Lockheart de Muller_**_**, **__**Ifis**__ y _**_ceuscolo_**.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón. Saben que sin sus palabras este escrito no sería nada.

4.- Por ahora me despido y espero seguir a buen ritmo para que no tengan que esperar mucho por una nueva actualización.

Un abrazo a la distancia y será hasta una próxima entrega.

Y como siempre, buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	16. De misivas y encuentros inesperados

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**El salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata**

_**"De no estar tú**_

_**Demasiado enorme**_

_**Sería el bosque".**_

* * *

Capítulo XVI

"**De misivas y encuentros inesperados"**

Fue el más maravilloso despertar que había experimentado nunca; sólo así se me ocurre describirlo y creo estar cometiendo un vano intento de explicar con burdas palabras, lo que sentí al comprobar esta mañana que no había sido un sueño ni una ilusión mi vivencia la noche anterior.

No. Ella era real y estaba allí junto a mí, tan real que permanecía abrazada a mi cuerpo desnudo, durmiendo plácidamente.

Era verídico. Todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche se trataba de una verdad indesmentible y el comprobarlo hizo que me sintiera el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Recuerdo haber movido mi cuerpo lentamente hacia un lado, intentando no despertar a la hermosa mujer que yacía junto a mí. Ella remoloneó un poco y un gesto de leve disgusto decoró sus facciones.

Sonreí al verla acomodarse en mi futón. A veces me parecía encontrarme en presencia de una terca niña y otras, frente a una intrépida mujer.

Acomodé mi peso en mi brazo y me quedé observándola a la luz que se filtraba desde el exterior. La tenue luz del alba le confería un aura casi mágica al cuerpo de la mujer que me tenía hechizado.

Su piel, blanca como la nieve virgen que cubre los montes en pleno invierno, resplandecía en un tono azulino que le daba un halo de misticismo y divinidad que jamás había atisbado y que estoy seguro, nunca veré en otra mujer. La dulzura de su rostro transmitía serenidad y paz; uno de sus brazos descansaba junto a su cara, ocultando a mis ojos la mayor parte de sus atrayentes curvas. Sus oscuros y espesos cabellos en desorden y dispersos sobre la tela de mi futón completaban aquella onírica visión.

Mi esposa. Sonreí apartando un mechón de suave y sedoso cabello que caía insolente sobre su rostro, no dejándome disfrutar de la perfección de sus facciones. Finalmente podía declarar con toda propiedad que ella era mi esposa, el ser más perfecto que yo había visto en mi vida y que los dioses me habían entregado.

Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y la suavidad de su piel al contacto con mi tacto me hizo rememorar con impactante claridad la experiencia de la noche anterior. Cerré mis ojos y no sin reticencia, arropé a mi joven esposa con las acolchadas mantas; había amanecido y con el día llegaban las mundanas preocupaciones y deberes que un daimiyö como yo debía enfrentar, así que, sin ánimo de hacerlo, me levanté tratando de no despertar a mi joven esposa; ella sólo emitió un suspiro y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Enfoqué mi vista tratando de buscar algo con qué cubrir mi desnudez; la mañana se presentaba fría por lo que era muy probable que pronto las doncellas de Akane ingresaran con algún bracero para entibiar la habitación en donde descansaba su señora. No quería imaginar la escena que se podría presentar si una de ellas encontraba al señor del castillo como había venido al mundo.

Una suave risilla escapó de mis labios al representar aquella imagen en mi mente y me apresuré en buscar una cómoda y abrigadora túnica de invierno, me calcé un par de sandalias y me dirigí sigilosamente a la contraventana que daba al jardín que había estado contemplando la noche anterior. Salí despacio al pabellón, deslicé la puerta tras de mí y abrí la siguiente para salir a la helada mañana otoñal con una sola idea en mente.

Akane me había regalado una noche que jamás olvidaría y con su entrega había confirmado que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo tipo de problemas para permanecer junto a mí, eso era algo que ni con todas mis posesiones podría llegar a pagar.

Saludé con una leve inclinación a un sorprendido guardia que pasó por mi lado cuando estaba por llegar a mi destino. Seguramente el joven no supo qué pensar al ver a su señor deambular por el jardín tan temprano en la mañana, sin la indumentaria típica de un señor de la guerra y cubierto sólo por una sencilla túnica. Lo cierto es que ya no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás sobre mí, sólo me importaba la idea que ella se formara de su esposo, así que, como estaba condenado a mantener la vida del daimiyö en paralelo a la vida del amante esposo, quería asegurarme que ella no se decepcionara de ninguno de los dos.

Me agaché lentamente ante el arbusto que decoraba aquel rinconcito del ornamentado jardín e inspeccioné los delicados botones humedecidos por el rocío matinal. No era la temporada para que un arbusto de aquellos floreciera y todavía no me explico cómo es que llegó a florecer tan tardíamente, lo cierto es que agradecí en mi interior por aquel inesperado obsequio de la naturaleza. Tomé una de las flores más bellas que se encontraban entre el verde y oscuro follaje y la examiné. Era perfecta para mis intenciones; una flor de pétalos semiabiertos, de un intenso color púrpura y una fragancia embriagadora. Suavemente separé la flor del follaje y corté el tallo. Luego deshice mis pasos y volví al interior del castillo, al pabellón en donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con mi esposa.

Afortunadamente ella seguía durmiendo y, a pesar de que el castillo comenzaba a despertar lentamente, las doncellas no habían concurrido aún a ayudar a su señora en su despertar.

Rápidamente busqué pincel, tinta y algún trozo de papel en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de mi futón y escribí sin mucha pulcritud unas cuantas líneas. Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, así que no esperé a que la tinta se secara, por el contrario, de forma apresurada puse el trozo de papel cerca del rostro de mi durmiente esposa y con sumo cuidado dejé descansar el botón de peonía al costado de la torpe nota.

Me levanté y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación como lo había hecho todos los días desde que había llegado de mi incursión al sur del dominio aunque esta vez, mi intención no era escapar de ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pero aunque sabía que estaba total y profundamente enamorado de mi esposa, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento interfiriera en mis deberes como señor de Nerima. Había asuntos urgentes que atender esa mañana, audiencias que conceder, problemas que solucionar… suspiré y me permití volver mi mirada hacia mi futón para grabar en mi memoria aquella imagen y así poder soportar el calvario que me significaría pasar todo un día alejado de mi esposa.

Al verla allí acostada me percaté lo difícil que sería seguir con mi papel de señor de la guerra. A veces envidiaba a mis hombres; ellos tenían responsabilidades, es cierto, pero muchas veces podían elegir eludirlas para hacer lo que realmente querían hacer. Yo no podía eludir las mías, todo un pueblo dependía de mí y aunque quisiera permanecer en esos aposentos estrechamente abrazado a mi esposa durante todo el día, sabía que debía concurrir a mi otra habitación, vestirme formalmente y comenzar con el ajetreado día que me esperaba.

Cerré mis ojos un momento para tomar el valor y alejarme de una vez de aquella habitación, maldiciendo mi suerte pero con la esperanza de que la noche llegara con rapidez una vez más.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había mostrado tanta apatía por los temas relacionados con la administración de mis tierras. Sentado en la tarima en uno de los salones destinados para ello, atendí todas las audiencias que estaban programadas para la mañana. Tuve que escuchar pacientemente desde un campesino que quería solicitar mi opinión sobre qué grano sería mejor para la siembra de la siguiente temporada, hasta una pareja de ancianos que me solicitaban autorización para contactarse con un bonzo expulsado anteriormente del dominio por mal comportamiento y prácticas indebidas porque, según ellos, era el único que podría aliviar el mal que sufría su nieta. Escuchar a la gente del pueblo nunca me había molestado, al contrario, me complacía que tomaran tan en cuenta la opinión de su señor y me alegraba el que me consideraran un hombre cercano y afable, preocupado por sus problemas, pero reconozco que no era el mejor día para concentrarme y mantenerme atento a los relatos de una treintena de personas que venían en busca de consejo.

Lo cierto es que cuando llegó la hora del mono, mi mente se encontraba exhausta y mi talante muy irascible. Al parecer los consejeros se percataron de ello y cuando comenzaron a presentarme sus inquietudes respecto de las finanzas, armas y reservas de provisiones, entre otras cosas, evitaban dirigirse directamente a mí si podían consultar antes la opinión de Hapossai.

Me encontraba fingiendo que escuchaba atentamente cómo uno de ellos se enfrascaba en una encendida discusión con el chambelán, cuando vi asomarse a uno de los guardias en la entrada del pabellón. Abrí de un solo y enérgico movimiento el abanico lacado que sostenía en una de mis manos para llamar la atención de todos mis acompañantes y luego indiqué al guardia que podía acercarse.

El hombre así lo entendió, avanzó hasta donde yo estaba y luego de hacer la reverencia correspondiente, se agachó permaneciendo con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra doblada.

-Mi señor, traigo dos mensajes para ti. Espero no importunarte –dijo de forma solemne.

-Cualquier cosa que no sea de suma urgencia es una forma de importunar a un daimiyö que se encuentra en medio de un consejo, soldado –terció Hapossai.

-Déjalo, Hapossai –dije reconociendo al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí como uno de los hombres que siempre hacían guardia cerca de las habitaciones de mi esposa-. Dime, cuáles son esos mensajes.

-Mi señor, el primero viene de la frontera –se apresuró el hombre-. Ha llegado un enviado del señor Hibiki, dice que trae un mensaje urgente.

-Ordena que le atiendan, que le den de comer y luego, que me espere en la sala de armas. Iré en cuanto pueda.

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Qué más?

-Esto –dijo el hombre sin mirarme, extendiéndome un trozo de papel.

Sentí las miradas de los consejeros sobre mí al recibir el papel de manos del guardia, pero Hapossai, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado, fue quien hizo un enorme esfuerzo por averiguar qué me había entregado el hombre que permanecía arrodillado.

Incómodo, me puse en pie y me alejé unos cuantos pasos para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad. Observé el trozo de papel y no pude contener el temor que sentí cuando reconocí su origen; era el mismo que había dejado esa mañana junto al botón de peonia donde descansaba mi joven esposa.

Con impaciencia desdoblé el papel y pude apreciar que dentro del mismo venía otro trozo meticulosamente doblado.

"_Que esta flor de peonía sirva de compañía a mi amada esposa mientras su desdichado esposo cumple con el fastidioso deber que le impone su rango. No me siento capaz de despedirme como es debido puesto que sería un tormento aún mayor el alejarme de tu lado, pero ten por seguro que el recuerdo de mi amada tranquilamente dormida me ayudará a no desesperar durante las horas que debamos permanecer separados hasta el momento en que volvamos a encontrarnos y pueda cumplir con el anhelante deseo que tengo en este momento de volver a tus brazos. Espero puedas entenderme y compartas mi esperanza de que el día pase y podamos compartir una noche más. Ranma". _

Esa había sido la nota que le había dejado y no pude evitar leer mi propia escritura para asegurarme de que había sido lo bastante claro en mi mensaje; de que al leerlo, ella no pensaría mal de mí y mi apresurada decisión de dejarla durmiendo en la habitación sin siquiera despedirme.

Abrí con impaciencia la segunda nota y me deslumbró la cuidada y bella caligrafía de mi esposa.

"_La belleza de la peonía que mi amado esposo dejó en su lugar abruma mi corazón con el deseo de que las preocupaciones y obligaciones del daimiyö cuya valentía y coraje hacen que deba atender las necesidades de su gente, sean lo bastante solucionables para que pronto pueda concurrir al lado de la mujer que con profunda ansia espera el reencuentro con su esposo. Sé que mi esposo ante todo es un señor de la guerra y siempre deberé compartirlo con su gente, mas mi alma goza al saber que su corazón es sólo mío. Con aquella certeza y con el recuerdo de la pasada noche me bastará para soportar las horas que hemos de estar separados, esposo mío. El aroma de la peonía que conservo junto a mí también me recuerda que un valeroso guerrero comparte el deseo que albergo en mi corazón de permanecer en sus brazos, sin embargo y aunque estoy segura que mis sentimientos y afectos son compartidos por mi esposo, he de solicitarte me dejes abandonar el castillo por unas horas para concurrir a ofrendar mi gratitud a aquella que con toda seguridad me ha ayudado a conseguir mi completa felicidad a tu lado. Por favor, esposo mío, espero que comprendas mi deseo y concedas mi petición, para mí es importante el agradecer por nuestra unión. Al igual que tú lo mencionas, comparto la esperanza de volver a unirme a ti, pero quisiera asegurarme de que aquella unión será eterna y solo nuestra divinidad podrá darme aquella certeza. Recuerda que te amo y haré lo que sea para permanecer siempre a tu lado. Akane". _

Así que eso era, sólo quería autorización para concurrir a un templo. Sonreí aliviado y volví a leer la nota.

Me conmovió la forma en que casi suplicaba le autorizara para ir a pedir la protección de nuestro amor y, aunque no estaba muy convencido, decidí que no podía contrariarla dada la naturaleza de su solicitud.

Dudo mucho que una diosa pueda hacer que mi amor hacia mi esposa pueda crecer aún más puesto que soy consciente de que estuvo a punto de consumirme. Suspiré y me alejé un poco más del lugar en el que me encontraba. No quería que nadie se percatara de la naturaleza de la misiva que había recibido.

-Incorpórate y acércate –le ordené al guardia que no tardó en cumplir mi solicitud.

-Mi señor.

-¿Eres capaz de guardar un secreto? –susurré para que sólo él pudiera escucharme.

-Por supuesto –asintió bajando también el tono de su voz.

-¿Con tu vida?

-Sí, mi señor.

-Bien –dije escrutándolo con la mirada. Sabía cómo intimidar a un hombre y nadie que apreciara su vida querría arriesgarse a contrariarme-. ¿Sabes si Mousse se encuentra en el castillo?

-Sí, mi señor –contestó con total seguridad. Había entendido el mensaje.

-Entonces, lo buscarás y le dirás que quiero que junto a un par de hombres acompañe a mi esposa al lugar que ella le indique. También le dirás que es muy probable que ella quiera ir sin llamar la atención, por lo que le recomiendo que si no quiere sufrir la furia del señor del castillo, le convendría organizar una generosa escolta capaz de seguirles en completo sigilo por si algo inesperado pudiera ocurrir durante el recorrido que ella quiere realizar.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Una última cosa –dije sopesando la situación-. Tú también formarás parte de la escolta.

-Como ordene, mi señor –contestó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Te estoy confiando lo más preciado que tengo. Debes jurar que cuidarás aquel tesoro con tu propia vida.

-Lo juro, mi señor.

-Una indicación final que te incluye sólo a ti –dije con un tono de voz autoritario y demandante-. No le dirás a nadie de quién recibiste esta carta y tampoco lo que te acabo de encomendar, al menos no hasta que vuelvan con mi esposa sana y salva al castillo. Esas son mis órdenes.

-Oigo y obedezco, mi señor.

-Ahora, puedes ir.

Tras hacer una profunda inclinación, el hombre salió y yo no tuve duda de que cumpliría mis indicaciones a cabalidad, así que guardé los dos trozos de papel y me dispuse a volver a mi lugar.

Mis acompañantes se encontraban desconcertados y en silencio, todas las miradas estaban fijas en mi persona, como si esos hombres esperaran que les explicara qué acababa de suceder, pero yo no tenía intención alguna de hacerles partícipes de un asunto que me atañía sólo a mí y a mi esposa, así que me limité a sonreír.

-¿En qué estábamos? –pregunté con total afabilidad ganándome una mirada sorprendida de los consejeros.

Hapossai, por el contrario, me observaba con dureza. Yo sabía que el chambelán estaba intrigado y también molesto; no era común que lo mantuviera ajeno a mis decisiones, pero si quería mantener en perfecto estado mi relación con Akane, debía comenzar a alejarme de la influencia de mi maestro.

El anciano era un buen maestro y un excelente chambelán, pero me había dejado en claro que no creía en el amor y seguramente censuraría mi comportamiento. Yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a un sentimiento que recién comenzaba a conocer por las aprensiones del viejo chambelán.

La reunión siguió su rumbo normal aunque era totalmente notorio mi cambio de actitud; es que simplemente no podía dejar de sentirme feliz luego de haber recibido aquella escueta misiva y sabía que mi semblante me delataba.

Cuando por fin los consejeros terminaron con sus planteamientos, ya estaba oscureciendo en el exterior. Calculé que nos acercábamos a la hora del perro y todavía tenía asuntos que atender; también me inquietaba saber si mi esposa había vuelto de su incursión al templo, pero temía que el solicitar a uno de los lacayos que me informara de aquello sería llamar poderosamente la atención del maestro chambelán, así que me abstuve de hacer algo semejante y luego de despedir a los hombres del consejo, me dispuse a salir en busca del mensajero enviado por Ryoga.

Hapossai se quedó rezagado y al llegar a la puerta, me detuve para esperarle. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguirme, así que llamé su atención.

-¿No piensas venir conmigo, maestro?

-Creí que el señor del castillo ya no necesitaba de mi consejo –dijo con ironía-. Luego de lo que acabamos de presenciar, es probable que quieras tomar tus propias decisiones y ya no necesites a un viejo como yo.

-Eres un viejo tonto y además, celoso –dije sonriendo-. Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con mi dominio lo consulto contigo, pero no pretendas ejercer ese poder también en mi vida personal.

-Entonces, toda esta escenita fue debido a esa chiquilla –dijo acercándose a mi lado.

No contesté. No supe bien el por qué pero me estaba molestando cada vez más la forma despectiva e insolente en la que el anciano siempre se dirigía a mi esposa.

-Es mejor que vamos de una vez por todas a ver qué sucedió en la frontera con Ryoga.

Hice el camino en silencio junto al viejo chambelán, tratando de no contestar a las astutas preguntas que me hacía respecto a mi vida privada. No era fácil engañar a alguien como Hapossai y estaba seguro que el viejo sospechaba que algo había cambiado en mi relación con Akane, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a darle en el gusto.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de armas, el mensajero que había enviado Ryoga se encontraba sentado puliendo su espada. En cuanto me vio ingresar al lugar, se levantó de un salto, envainó el sable e hizo una impecable y respetuosa reverencia. Era un hombre joven, de rostro sereno y mirada confiable. Sus ropas se encontraban totalmente desarregladas y cubiertas de polvo del camino.

-Mi señor, señor Hapossai –saludó el hombre.

-He sabido que has realizado un largo viaje con un encargo de Ryoga.

-Sí, mi señor –contestó incorporándose-. El comandante Hibiki viene de regreso con dos cuartas parte de los hombres que llevó a la frontera.

-Eso quiere decir que la situación no era demasiado desesperada –terció Hapossai.

-Unas cuantas escaramuzas, pero nada de qué preocuparse mayormente –contestó el soldado-. Más bien se trataba de forajidos y desertores del clan Kuno que estaban causando problemas a los poblados de los alrededores, aun así, el comandante Hibiki pensó que sería bueno dejar a algunos de sus hombres para que sirvieran de apoyo en el resguardo de la frontera.

-Si Ryoga lo consideró necesario es porque no confía del todo en que la situación haya sido controlada -razoné.

-Es verdad –confirmó Hapossai.

-¿Qué más, soldado?

-El comandante envía una misiva explicando un incidente que tuvimos en el camino.

-¿Incidente? –preguntó Hapossai.

-Sí, señor. Es que… -titubeó buscando entre sus ropas-. Es mejor que mi señor lea lo que escribió. En comandante Hibiki no me dio autorización para hablar de ello.

Me extendió un trozo de bambú y de él extraje un papel envuelto en forma de pergamino con el sello de Ryoga. Rompí el sello y me sorprendió encontrar otra misiva envuelta dentro de la carta de Ryoga, pero esta última tenía un sello que reconocí enseguida.

Sin más dilación, comencé a leer la pulcra y ordenada caligrafía de mi amigo y comandante de mis tropas.

"_Ranma, en estos momentos me encuentro realizando el camino de regreso a Nerima. De la misión que se me encomendó no tengo mucho que contarte puesto que los sucesos de los cuales nos llegaron informes fueron controlados y creo que por el momento no debemos preocuparnos, sin embargo, hemos hallado en el camino a una mujer que dice ser una de las doncellas de la hermana de tu esposa. Su nombre es Akari y dice que la dama Nabiki la envió con un mensaje para su hermana. Encontrarás la carta dentro de este papel que te envío y podrás sacar tus propias conclusiones. La doncella viaja conmigo y mis hombres de vuelta a Nerima puesto que , no quise dejarla abandonada a su suerte y tampoco me pareció aconsejable devolverla al lugar donde se aloja su señora. No sé qué estará sucediendo pero me alarmó el hecho de enterarme que la dama Nabiki actualmente puede encontrarse alojada en el castillo del señor de Seisyun, lo cual no deja de ser preocupante. Espero estar allá prontamente, así podrás interrogar tú mismo a la chica. De momento lo único que puedo hacer es entregarte esta misiva dirigida a tu esposa y esperar que nada extraño suceda en Seisyun. Si tomas alguna decisión respecto a lo que debo hacer, comunícamela con el hombre que te entregó esta información, él sabe qué ruta hemos de tomar para el regreso a Nerima. Hibiki Ryoga"._

Sin duda la misiva que enviaba Ryoga era inquietante. No, inquietante no era la palabra, más bien era una información alarmante.

¿Qué estaría haciendo una de las hijas de Soun Tendo en el castillo de los Kuno?; peor aún, ¿por qué la dama había decidido enviar a una de sus doncellas tan imprudentemente en busca de su hermana?, ¿acaso estaría en peligro y solicitaba la intervención de su hermana?

Miles de ideas y conjeturas pasaron por mi mente mientras enfocaba la mirada en el trozo de papel enrollado con el sello lacado de la familia Tendo. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sopesando la información que aquellas líneas me entregaban, pero cuando Hapossai hizo un molesto ruido con su garganta para llamar mi atención, supe que me había quedado totalmente abstraído de la realidad.

-¿Malas noticias, muchacho? –preguntó el chambelán con los ojos chispeantes y el rostro ávido por conocer el contenido de la carta.

-No –contesté serenamente-, nada que no nos haya comunicado ya el mensajero aquí presente, salvo…

Me interrumpí y observé el rollo en mis manos. Era una carta que había escrito la dama Nabiki para su hermana y si yo leía esa carta sin el consentimiento de mi esposa, podría generar un conflicto entre ambos que no estaba dispuesto a suscitar.

Por otro lado, Hapossai no se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que le estaba ocultando información, pero me pareció que bien podría revelarle esa noticia luego de hablar con mi esposa.

-¿Salvo? –inquirió mi chambelán.

-Salvo la noticia de que trae una invitada –dije mirando de soslayo al mensajero que permanecía imperturbable frente a mí-. Una chica que encontraron en el camino y que tal vez nos proporcione información importante.

-¿Trae a una rehén? –dijo Hapossai alarmado-. ¡Ese chico está loco!

-No creo que se trate de una rehén, Hapossai, en su carta no lo dice pero creo que nos enteraremos de cosas trascendentales para el futuro del dominio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dice Ryoga?

-Sí –contesté esquivando la mirada del anciano-. Al parecer tendremos que esperar a que vuelva de su misión para enterarnos de más detalles.

-Sí, al parecer así deberá ser –completó Hapossai con un tono desafiante.

No le di importancia, me volví hacia el mensajero y lo despedí. El joven guerrero tendría la oportunidad de dormir esa noche en una cama caliente junto a su esposa o amante después de tantos días pernoctando a la intemperie.

Luego, me vi obligado a dejar la sala de armas y a acompañar a Hapossai a su pabellón para tratar algunos pendientes que el chambelán se había empeñado en tratar conmigo ese día.

Observé el cielo, ya estaba prácticamente oscuro y el chambelán me estaba obligando a permanecer por más tiempo lejos de mi esposa.

Justo ahora que mi alma deseaba con vehemencia permanecer junto a ella.

Justo ahora que guardado entre mis ropas llevaba un mensaje que ansiaba conocer y del que ella era la única que podría hacerme participe.

Quizá no era más que una carta fraternal entre hermanas, o quizá las líneas escritas en ese trozo de papel que guardaba celosamente en los pliegues de mis ropas nos conducirían a un futuro incierto.

Y mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo acompañado de Hapossai, rogué a los dioses porque así no fuera.

* * *

Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, la habitación se encontraba totalmente iluminada y una calidez agradable envolvía mi cuerpo. Traté de enfocar mi mirada, pero mis ojos se negaban a obedecerme, así que permanecí unos momentos cobijada en las tibias mantas hasta que fui realmente consciente de mi propia realidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me levanté de mi posición buscando con la mirada algún indicio de la presencia de mi esposo en la habitación.

La contraventana se encontraba abierta, un bracero ardía a los pies del futón en donde permanecía y me percaté de mi propia desnudez. Me arrebujé en las mantas y noté cómo el calor me subía al rostro al ser consciente de que no había sido un sueño; la noche anterior me había entregado a mi esposo y era por ello que ahora me encontraba en esa situación.

Cubrí con mayor empeño mi cuerpo y volví a escrutar la habitación. No había nadie, me encontraba sola en el futón de mi esposo, pero, ¿dónde estaba él?

Mi confundido cerebro comenzó a elucubrar posibles explicaciones y en un acto de coraje me puse en pie para recorrer el otro lado de la habitación, aquel que se encontraba dividido por el biombo que solían situar mis doncellas separando nuestros espacios.

¡Mis doncellas!

Abrí enormemente los ojos y fijé mi vista en el bracero. Seguramente ya habían estado en la habitación pues no se explicaba de otra forma que el artefacto estuviera encendido calentando la estancia.

¿Y si ellas se habían encontrado con mi esposo? ¡Y si Ukyo había imaginado que Ranma me había forzado y en estos momentos estaba enfrentándose con el señor de Nerima!

No me extrañaría aquella reacción por parte de mi doncella, así que traté de apresurarme para ir al otro lado de la habitación a buscar algo con qué cubrirme, decidida a salir de allí en busca de respuestas, pero las mantas se enredaron en mis pies descalzos y caí de bruces al tatami.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados que venían del otro lado del biombo y levanté la vista con la esperanza de encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi esposo.

-Ranma… -susurré.

-No, él no está aquí –escuché la voz risueña de Ukyo quien me miraba con un brillo pícaro en los ojos-. ¡Hasta que por fin despiertas, mi señora!

-Ukyo, qué…

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –me interrumpió acercándose para ayudarme a ponerme en pie-, pero como soy tan poco curiosa… -se interrumpió llevándose una mano al pecho para luego soltar una carcajada-. ¡Debes contármelo todo, Akane!

-No sé a qué te refieres –traté de defenderme esquivando su mirada al sentarme otra vez en el futón, totalmente sonrojada.

-¡No sabes a qué me refiero! –exclamó Ukyo alzando los brazos para volver a reír a carcajadas-. Akane, te encuentro desnuda en el futón de tu esposo, con tus ropas y las de él desperdigadas en cualquier lado y tienes el descaro de decir que no sabes a qué me refiero –dijo retirando el biombo para dejar el espacio libre-. Tienes suerte de que la mojigata de Sayuri haya decidido ayudar a Cologne esta mañana y no se haya encargado de despertarte.

No contesté, mi mente vagaba entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior y la inquietud de no saber por qué mi esposo me había dejado sola en la habitación. Tal vez se arrepentía, tal vez se avergonzaba, tal vez… todavía quería vengarse de mí. Sin embargo, sus palabras y acciones me habían parecido sinceras y…

-Akane, estás muy callada –dijo Ukyo sacándome de mis cavilaciones-. Se supone que deberías estar contenta a menos que… -se interrumpió dejando caer la túnica acolchada que tenía en las manos y su expresión hasta entonces alegre mudó a una de total angustia-. A menos que el señor del castillo te haya forzado a…

-No –le interrumpí de inmediato y al hacerlo tiré con fuerza desmedida de la colcha que cubría mi cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la hermosa flor que había caído al tatami. La tomé entre mis manos y vi que también había un trozo de papel escrito un poco más allá. Lo levanté con mis manos y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al reconocer la poco cuidada caligrafía de mi esposo.

-Akane…

-Shhh –hice callar a mi doncella mientras con un movimiento de mi mano le indicaba que me dejase en paz.

Leí detenidamente la nota y mi corazón sintió un enorme alivio al comprender que mi esposo había tenido que ausentarse debido a los compromisos que un daimiyö como él no podía eludir.

Cuando terminé de leer no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, acerqué el trozo de papel con una mano a mi pecho y el botón de peonía a mi rostro para disfrutar de su envolvente fragancia. Cerré mis ojos y evoqué en mi memoria esos ojos azules que adoraba.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté en un susurro a mi doncella sin abrir los ojos.

-Estamos cerca de la segunda hora del caballo.

-Bien. –contesté abstraída por el embriagante perfume de la delicada flor que conservaba en mi mano.

-Akane, ¿te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca –dije sonriéndole a mi doncella quien me devolvió el gesto-. Me ama, Ukyo –me interrumpí para observar nuevamente el trozo de papel-. Mi esposo me ama tanto como yo a él y todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Me alegra tanto que sea así –contestó ella arrojándose al suelo para abrazarme.

-Soy inmensamente feliz, Ukyo.

-Lo sé –dijo separándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos-, y lo mereces.

Permanecimos así un momento. Yo trataba de asimilar los acontecimientos que en una noche habían hecho cambiar mi vida y debo reconocer que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder más adelante con la decisión que mi esposo y yo habíamos tomado de permanecer juntos aunque no estábamos destinados a hacerlo. Sin embargo, él había manifestado su intención de oponerse ante cualquiera que tratara de separarnos y yo confiaba plenamente en él, aun así, temía por nuestro futuro.

-Debemos prepararte –dijo Ukyo incorporándose y ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarme.

Me levanté con su ayuda, sosteniendo la peonía y la carta en una mano, con lo cual, la colcha con la que me había cubierto hasta ese momento se desplazó por mi cuerpo quedando a mis pies. Ukyo recogió la túnica que había dispuesto para mí y la sostuvo en sus manos para ayudar a cubrirme con ella. Pasé uno de mis brazos por la manga y luego de sostener la flor y el trozo de papel con la otra, terminé de arroparme. Ukyo tomó mis largos cabellos entre sus manos y los retiró del interior de la túnica dejándolos caer tras mi espalda, luego se puso delante y me arregló el fajín, sujetando así la túnica a mi cuerpo.

-¿Mando a traer tu desayuno? –preguntó.

-Ciertamente estoy hambrienta –dije sonrojándome-, pero me gustaría tomar un baño antes.

Ukyo rió con ganas y me tomó de las manos haciendo que me relajara y riera junto con ella. Luego me hizo entregarle los objetos que sostenía y trató de hacerme avanzar.

-No quiero que nadie vea ese mensaje –sentencié duramente.

-No te preocupes, mi señora –contestó mi doncella-, nadie lo verá.

Se acercó a uno de los arcones en donde guardaba mis objetos de mayor valor y escondió el botón de peonía junto al trozo de papel en una cajita de ébano finamente ornamentada que no recordaba mantener oculta allí.

-Listo –dijo cerrando el arcón-. Dudo mucho que alguien decida revisar este arcón justamente ahora.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me calcé las sandalias que Ukyo me ofrecía.

-Mi señora tomará un reparador baño y le contará a su querida doncella todo lo que sucedió anoche –comentó de manera divertida-. Luego volveremos a sus habitaciones en donde espero que la ineficiente de Sayuri haya dispuesto todo para el desayuno y cuando Cologne y Sayuri vengan, mi señora les dirá a simples rasgos que se convirtió en la señora del castillo.

-Tú no cambias, Ukyo –dije sonriendo.

-La anciana y la advenediza no tienen por qué enterarse de los detalles sabrosos de tu historia de amor, Akane –acotó haciendo un gracioso gesto con su mano-. En cambio a mí me debes contar todo, para eso somos amigas ¿no?

-Sí –respondí tomándola del brazo para avanzar hacia la puerta-, somos amigas.

-Eso me da derecho a saber cómo fue que caíste en los brazos del señor de Nerima.

-Al parecer… -titubeé y la miré sonriendo-, al parecer fue él quien cayó en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que lo seduje.

Ukyo soltó otra carcajada y yo reí junto con ella.

-Nunca me imaginé que aplicarías algún juego de seducción. Siempre manifestaste que no te interesaban las relaciones amorosas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me acompañabas a esas odiosas charlas en las que las mujeres de palacio de padre nos aleccionaban sobre cómo debíamos comportarnos en el lecho conyugal? –mi doncella asintió en silencio-. Pues creo que una parte de mi cerebro sí prestó atención a esas tediosas lecciones.

-Y el señor del castillo quedó complacido –acotó Ukyo.

-No lo sé –dije sonrojándome y ocultando mi rostro tras la manga de la túnica que llevaba puesta-, pero al menos conseguí que todas mis dudas se aclararan y por sobre todo, estoy segura que me ama. Sí, Ranma me ama.

-¿Ya no es "mi señor"?

-Después de lo de anoche creo que no podría seguir manteniendo el tono formal.

-Tienes razón –concedió Ukyo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios-, eso sería una soberana ridiculez.

Salimos de la habitación todavía riendo en dirección al cuarto de baño que por supuesto, Ukyo ya había enviado a preparar con antelación. Me ayudó a ingresar al agua y luego se disculpó para ir a dar unas cuantas indicaciones más. Cuando regresó, yo me encontraba disfrutando del reconfortante calor de las aguas.

Mientras ella lavaba con delicadeza mis cabellos, yo iba relatándole parte de mi noche anterior al tiempo que aseaba sin ningún apuro mi cuerpo. No me gustaba hablar de cosas tan íntimas y Ukyo lo sabía, así que agradecí el que no preguntara más de lo debido y se conformara con conocer detalles casi ínfimos de la noche de pasión en la que me había convertido en la señora Saotome. Era cierto que manteníamos una estrecha amistad y unos lazos muy fuertes; habíamos crecido juntas, pero ella sabía que debía mantenerse en el lugar que le correspondía y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a revelar algo tan íntimo, aunque se tratase de mi mejor amiga.

El caso es que luego del baño, ambas nos dirigimos de vuelta a la habitación en donde me esperaban Cologne con un exquisito desayuno y Sayuri con mis ropas extendidas esperando para ayudar a vestirme.

Ukyo y Sayuri me asistieron como todas las mañanas para vestir las ropas que mi doncella había preparado y perfumado para mí, luego dispusieron todo para el desayuno y sentada en la veranda que daba al jardín me dispuse a alimentarme, mientras Ukyo se dedicaba a cepillar y secar mis cabellos a los tenues rayos del sol.

Cologne y Sayuri no hicieron mayores comentarios respecto a mi "verdadera noche de bodas", como la había bautizado Ukyo; Sayuri se alegró de que por fin las cosas con mi esposo se hubieran solucionado, pero mi anciana nodriza tenía sus aprensiones y me lo hizo saber.

-Era de esperarse que la situación entre ustedes no pudiera dilatarse por más tiempo, es más, me extraña que hayan soportado tanto alejados el uno del otro sin hacer caso de la pasión que parecía consumirlos –comentó Cologne bebiendo un poco de té-. Ambos son jóvenes y, a pesar de lo obstinado que parece ser el señor Saotome, se nota que se enamoró de ti hace bastante tiempo.

-Yo también lo hice –reconocí un tanto sonrojada-. Creo que desde la primera semana que estuvimos aquí, ya le amaba y sin embargo…

-Y sin embargo las historias de amor en la vida real no son tan perfectas como las de los cuentos que nos leen desde niñas, ¿no? –interrumpió la anciana.

-No, no son perfectas.

-Ahora es cuando debes manejarte con suma precaución, niña mía.

-¿El saber que él me quiere a su lado a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ambos no es suficiente para sentirme segura de sus sentimientos, Cologne?

Formulé una pregunta, es cierto, pero había un toque de censura implícita en ella. No podía creer que mi aya todavía dudara de las intenciones de mi esposo.

-Él te quiere, es cierto –contestó la anciana nodriza asintiendo con la cabeza-, pero con ello atraerás la envidia de la mayoría de sus cercanos. Bien sabemos la naturaleza de los hombres que buscan el poder.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El chambelán –dijo con desprecio-. Me contaste lo que había dicho durante tu último encuentro con él. ¿Crees que un hombre así se conformará con saber que su discípulo está enamorado de su esposa y que ella puede influir en sus decisiones, apartándolo a un segundo plano?

-Pero yo no tengo intenciones de…

-¡Eres la esposa de un daimiyö! –exclamó mi aya sobresaltándonos a todas con su enérgico tono de voz-, por supuesto que debes interesarte por los asuntos de tu esposo. Dime, ¿pretendes ser como esas damas que no saben hacer nada más que cuidar de la administración de sus palacetes y velar por una buena educación para sus hijos? Yo no te crie para que fueras una esposa sumisa y boba, Akane, lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-Poco a poco deberás ir interesándote por las tierras de tu esposo, por su administración, su distribución, sus defensas y sobre todo, por los enemigos de tu esposo. El señor de Nerima se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que en ti tiene un valioso apoyo y cuando deba confiarle su dominio a alguien en el caso de que tenga que ausentarse, entonces veremos si el chambelán seguirá gobernando en la sombra o por el contrario, tú le ganarás la partida al despreciable maestro de tu esposo.

Sabía que mi anciana nodriza tenía razón en sus palabras, pero no podía evitar el sentir que ella guardaba un secreto, algo personal tenía en contra de Hapossai, y era por eso que me decía todo aquello, para tratar de utilizar la influencia que yo pudiera llegar a ejercer sobre mi esposo y así destruir el poderío que hasta entonces mantenía al chambelán en su cómoda y elevada posición.

No quise preguntar sus razones, tampoco ahondar mayormente en el tema; de haber estado sola junto a mi nodriza quizá me hubiese atrevido a consultar sus motivos y exponer mi teoría, pero el encontrarme en presencia de Ukyo y Sayuri evitó que cuestionara las palabras de la anciana. Ya tendría ocasión de aclarar mis dudas, de momento tomaría el consejo de mi nodriza tal y como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

-Me cuidaré del chambelán y procuraré mantenerme informada de la situación en el dominio.

-Verás que poco a poco tu esposo depositará toda su confianza en ti.

-Ahora quisiera descansar un momento –dije enfocando mi vista en el jardín-. Mi intención es solicitar permiso para ir a visitar uno de los templos esta tarde.

-Y pedir el favor de la diosa –complementó Cologne-. Eso está muy bien, siempre debemos manifestar nuestra gratitud con nuestros protectores.

Ukyo dejó de cepillar mis cabellos, ya se encontraban totalmente secos y los ató con un lazo, como siempre hacía.

Me levanté de donde permanecía sentada y me acerqué al arcón en donde Ukyo había guardado esa mañana la carta de mi esposo, la saqué de la cajita junto a la flor y sonreí al llevarme el botón de peonía al rostro. Su fragancia aún se conservaba intacta, así que la enganché del tallo en uno de los pliegues de mi kimono.

Mis acompañantes salieron de la habitación con el compromiso de volver en cuanto las enviara a buscar.

Por fin sola en la habitación, me dispuse a buscar tinta, pincel y papel, y, acomodándome en la veranda que daba al jardín para disfrutar de los tibios rayos de sol que se dejaban sentir en mi piel, me dispuse a escribir una nota de contestación a la carta que me había dejado mi esposo esa misma mañana al abandonar la habitación. Sonreí al volver a leer la nota y es que simplemente todavía no daba crédito a lo que me encontraba viviendo. De un día para otro todo mi mundo había cambiado y me había convertido en la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Con mucho cuidado y eligiendo delicadamente mis palabras, fui redactando una contestación a la carta de mi esposo que también pretendía ser una solicitud. Sabía que si me presentaba en el pabellón de audiencias, llamaría la atención del anciano chambelán y no tenía intenciones de enfrentarme a él, por lo menos, no todavía, así que me pareció adecuado utilizar aquel medio para comunicarme con Ranma sin la necesidad de ir en su busca.

-Ranma –susurré.

Qué extraño me parecía nombrarle y sin embargo, era como si ese nombre siempre hubiese estado en mi corazón, como si me perteneciera al igual que el mío propio.

Suspiré y continué con mi labor. Una vez finalizados los trazos, utilicé un poco de arena para secar la tinta y doblé cuidadosamente el trozo de papel. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido escribir, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si lograría el efecto deseado. Luego doblé mi carta minuciosamente y la puse dentro de la que él había dejado, doblando ésta a su vez. Me quedé abstraída en mis propios pensamientos lo bastante como para que pasáramos la hora de la cabra. Cuando me percaté de ello, decidí que era tiempo de enviar a buscar a mis compañeras.

No tenía apetito, sin embargo, ellas insistieron en que debía ingerir algo de comer. Me acompañaron al salón en donde me habían servido algo liviano y no pude evitar pensar en que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por compartir esa comida en compañía de mi esposo.

Después de terminar de ingerir los alimentos de mala gana, les comuniqué mis planes a mis compañeras. Las dos más jóvenes se entusiasmaron mucho puesto que llevábamos meses encerradas en el castillo y cualquier pretexto para salir de él sería bien aprovechado, así que sin más preámbulos, le solicité a Ukyo que se encargara de hacer llegar mi carta al señor del castillo por intermedio de uno de los guardias que tenían la misión de resguardar mi seguridad mientras las demás esperábamos la respuesta en mis habitaciones.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho a que alguien se presentara solicitando hablar conmigo. Sayuri me informó que un hombre extraño enviado por mi esposo se encontraba a la entrada del pabellón. Me acerqué al lugar y sonreí cuando pude reconocer al joven extranjero que había encontrado tiempo atrás en una de mis incursiones al bosquecillo colindante al castillo.

-Señora Saotome –saludó llevándose una mano al pecho mientras hacía una profunda reverencia-. Mi señor me ha enviado porque desea que te acompañé a un lugar del cual tú me informarás.

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que ha dado su autorización? –pregunté emocionada.

-Los palanquines están preparados, así que supongo que eso es un sí.

-No quiero llamar la atención –dije un tanto alarmada al escucharle. No sé por qué me imaginé a una gran comitiva acompañándome por la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, sólo serán necesarios tres hombres más. Te resguardaremos y acompañaremos al sitio a donde quieras ir. Además –complementó-, pedí que prepararan palanquines sin ningún blasón o marca, así, nadie reconocerá a la esposa del señor de Nerima.

-Qué inteligente –comenté.

-Sólo por seguridad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Entonces, iremos al templo más cercano –dije sin poder ocultar mi regocijo.

-Ya veo. A veces es necesario solicitar ayuda –comentó el extranjero esquivando mi mirada.

-Y otras veces es indispensable agradecer por la ayuda recibida –complementé sonriéndole-. Tenías razón, Muzu, tu señor me quiere.

No sé por qué dije aquello. Tal vez para justificar mi repentina ida al templo y agradecerle también al extranjero el hecho de que aquel día de nuestro único encuentro, él se hubiera esforzado por convencerme de que mi esposo me amaba y me había sido fiel.

El joven permaneció en silencio, luego sonrió de medio lado e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Los hombres nos esperan, mi señora.

-Sí –contesté introduciéndome nuevamente en el pabellón-. Yo y mis damas iremos enseguida.

Llamé a mis compañeras y las cuatro salimos de mis habitaciones, escoltadas de cerca por el joven extranjero.

En el patio y descansando sobre la grava, dos palanquines no muy grandes se encontraban dispuestos para nosotras. Muzu me preguntó a qué templo pensábamos concurrir y le indiqué que me daba exactamente igual, siempre y cuando en él se venerara a la diosa Kannon. Nos distribuimos en los palanquines; en el primero iban Cologne y Sayuri, en el segundo, Ukyo y yo. Los porteadores alzaron los armatostes de una sola vez y nos pusimos en marcha. Muzu cumplió su promesa y sólo nos acompañaban él y tres hombres más a caballo.

El trayecto fue corto para el disgusto de mis jóvenes doncellas, sin embargo, pudimos disfrutar del paisaje y de los sonidos del poblado que dejamos atrás para internarnos en un bosque de pinos en donde se encontraba el santuario más cercano dedicado a la veneración de Kannon, además de otras deidades.

Cuando los porteadores bajaron el palanquín, Muzu se acercó a la portezuela y la abrió para ayudarme a salir del interior.

-Llegamos, mi señora –dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para que pudiera apoyarme en él-. No conozco mucho la región, pero los hombres dicen que este es el templo más cercano al castillo y aunque es pequeño, es uno de los más bonitos de toda Nerima.

-Gracias –dije observando embelesada los alrededores.

Nos encontrábamos en una explanada de tierra rojiza, rodeada por un bosque de pinos. Las agujas que habían caído secas a los pies de los árboles se acumulaban y contrastaban con el musgo de un color verde oscuro que crecía en el suelo y en los troncos de los centenarios árboles.

El trino de las aves se escuchaba como una melodía ensayada y una pequeña escalinata de piedra de tan sólo unos seis escalones separaba la explanada del templo.

Observé hacia lo alto de la escalinata y pude apreciar una pequeña pagoda en donde predominaba el color rojo de sus paredes. El techo de tejas tenía una tonalidad marrón, al igual que las gruesas puertas de añosa madera.

Subimos lentamente y cuando estuvimos a la altura de la entrada pude observar que en realidad el templo no era tan pequeño como se me había informado, más bien era una construcción rectangular que se internaba en el bosque de pinos.

Avancé por el camino adoquinado seguida de cerca por mis compañeras y me interné en el templo. La estructura era sencilla y sin muchas pretensiones; no se comparaba a las ornamentadas edificaciones que Su Divina Majestad mandaba a construir en la capital imperial, pero tenía un aura especial.

El interior del templo era oscuro, pero a medida que avanzaba por el centro, la luz de las lámparas y cirios que los monjes dejaban encendidas junto a las imágenes de veneración iban iluminando poco a poco el camino. El aroma a incienso era penetrante y se hacía más presente al acercarnos al altar principal.

La imagen de la diosa permanecía imponente en el centro del altar. Tallada en piedra blanca, me pareció la representación más bella que había visto de la deidad.

Me acerqué al altar sin dejar de observar la mirada compasiva de Kannon. Sin percatarme, mis piernas toparon con la valla de madera pintada de rojo que impedía acercarse demasiado a la representación de la deidad. Me arrodillé en el piso de piedra y noté que una de las chicas se acercaba a mi lado para entregarme unas cuantas varas de incienso; encendí las varitas y las deposité en el lugar destinado para quemarlas, luego, juntando mis manos y cerrando mis ojos, me dispuse a elevar mis suplicas.

Tenía tanto que agradecer y tanto que solicitar, que no supe cuánto tiempo estuve arrodillada ante la mirada de la señora compasiva.

Cuando mi corazón se sintió aliviado y completamente en paz, supe que ella había escuchado mis ruegos, así que me levanté y me dispuse a salir del templo. Mis compañeras me secundaron y salieron tras de mí, pero cuando estábamos prontas a alcanzar las puertas, noté que una sombra se movía hacia donde me encontraba.

Me asusté y Cologne, quien siempre andaba con su largo bastón a cuestas, se puso delante de mí y golpeó a quien quiera que había tratado de acercarse a nosotras.

De inmediato vi que Muzu y los otros hombres corrían en dirección al templo y el joven extranjero apresaba de ambas manos al hombre que había caído hacia atrás con el fuerte golpe que le había propinado mi aya.

-¿Quién eres? –exigió saber Muzu sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Nadie, mi señor –contestó el hombre con un hilo de voz-. No soy nadie.

Muzu lo llevó a rastras hacia afuera del templo para verle el rostro.

El hombre vestía ropas oscuras y de buena calidad aunque un tanto extrañas, ya que parecían mezclar el kimono tradicional con una especie de túnica que le quedaba grande a un cuerpo menudo, delgado y de baja estatura. A pesar de eso, se notaba que no era un bandido o algún campesino de los alrededores, mas su rostro era misterioso.

Tenía el aspecto de encontrarse enfermo, el rostro enjuto y ceniciento enmarcaba unos ojos grandes con enormes sombras amoratadas bajo los parpados inferiores, una boca pequeña y pálida además de su corto y grasiento cabello le daban un aire fantasmal.

-No juegues conmigo –exclamó Muzu apartándome de mis pensamientos-. Contesta de una vez, ¿quién eres?

-Señor, yo no sabía que había alguien en el templo…

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, idiota –dijo el extranjero arrojando al pobre hombre con fuerza al suelo.

Justo en el momento en que el extraño sujeto caía y azotaba su espalda contra el piso de piedra, de sus ropas cayó su bolsa y un abanico lacado.

El hombre se alarmó y trató de recoger los utensilios rápidamente, pero era tarde, Muzu había conseguido apropiarse de ambos implementos y ya descansaban en sus manos.

-Parece que no te va nada mal –comentó haciendo tintinear la bolsa de monedas, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando pudo examinarla de cerca-. ¿Kuno?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Muzu y el hombre retrocedió visiblemente asustado.

-¿Perteneces al clan Kuno? –preguntó Muzu.

-El señor Kuno hizo demoler los templos dedicados a la diosa Kannon y yo no tengo otra opción que adentrarme de vez en cuando en territorio Saotome para venerar a la compasiva señora que me protege.

-Entonces, es mejor que empieces a pedir su protección desde ya.

Con un movimiento calculado, Muzu desenvainó un cuchillo corto al mismo tiempo que le daba la indicación de hacer lo mismo a sus tres acompañantes.

-¡Esperen! –grité saliendo de mi ensimismamiento-. No quiero que le hagan daño a este hombre.

-Mi señora, pertenece al clan Kuno y…

-Muzu, él mismo dijo que ese señor… Kuno –dije con desprecio-, destruyó los templos de la diosa Kannon en su dominio. Él no cometió ninguna falta al venir a venerar a la diosa aquí.

-Cometió una falta porque esta bolsa me indica que es un vasallo importante del señor de Seisyun y no tiene salvo conducto, ¿o sí? –interrogó Muzu al asustado hombre.

-No, no lo tengo –reconoció agachando incómodamente la cabeza.

-Dime –dije acuclillándome al lado del hombre-, ¿vienes con frecuencia a los templos de Nerima?

-¡Señora Saotome, no se rebaje a la condición del enemigo! –gritó Muzu escandalizado.

-¡Deja que me conteste! –respondí de forma airada, luego traté de sonreírle al asustado hombre-. Contéstame, por favor. No tengas miedo, no te harán nada si yo puedo evitarlo.

El hombre me miraba desconcertado, al parecer sorprendido de encontrarse en territorio enemigo y nada menos que frente a la esposa del peor enemigo de su señor, pero a mí no me causaba temor aquel desconocido, más bien me inspiraba lástima.

-No… no traspaso la frontera… si puedo evitarlo –musitó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gosun… -titubeó y miró de soslayo a Muzu. Era evidente que temía lo que el extranjero pudiera hacerle-. Gosunseiki, mi señora.

-Bien, yo soy la señora Saotome –dije poniéndome en pie-, y estos son los hombres que mi esposo destinó para mi escolta, así que deben obedecerme –sentencié mirando a Muzu de hito en hito-. Muzu, dejarás libre a este hombre que no ha cometido mal alguno, sólo vino a venerar a la diosa que nos protege a todos, así pertenezcamos al clan Saotome o al clan Kuno.

-¡Pero, mi señora!

-No he terminado –le interrumpí-. Tú, señor Gosunseiki –continué dirigiéndome al extraño personaje-, te abstendrás de traspasar la frontera a no ser que solicites un salvo conducto y si me entero que te han visto merodear por Nerima… entonces ya no podré hacer nada por ti.

-Gracias, señora Saotome –dijo mirándome con veneración, algo que me hizo sentir bastante incómoda-. Eres tan compasiva como mi diosa amada… y tan bella como ella.

-Señora, no deberíamos…

-Muzu, en ausencia de tu señor y estando yo presente, ¿quién decide lo que se debe o no se debe hacer?

-La señora del dominio –contestó con resignación.

-Entonces, cumple mi orden –dije desafiándole con la mirada-. Y si no te sientes seguro, entonces tú mismo deberías acompañar al señor Gosunseiki a la frontera. Pero piénsalo muy bien, si se sabe que un vasallo importante del clan Kuno como tú mismo lo acabas de mencionar, muere en territorio Saotome asesinado a sangre fría por cuatro guerreros del clan, ¿no crees que serías el responsable de otro derramamiento de sangre inútil?

El extranjero no contestó, se limitó a arrojarle los implementos al hombre de oscuras vestiduras y enfermizo rostro.

-Ahora, te sugiero que nos acompañes rápidamente de vuelta al castillo y olvidemos este incidente –dije con total dignidad-. Es más, todos los aquí presentes olvidaremos lo que acaba de suceder.

-Sí, mi señora –contestó Muzu haciendo una reverencia que los otros tres hombres del clan imitaron.

Comencé a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado junto a mis compañeras, pero antes de bajar las escalinatas, me permití observar una vez más a ese extraño individuo. Me miraba con la misma veneración que había detectado momentos atrás y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle amablemente, después de todo y frente a las puertas del templo había salvado una vida, algo que a los ojos de la diosa Kannon no pasaría desapercibido, o eso esperaba.

Pensé que Cologne trataría de censurar mi comportamiento, pero no lo hizo y el camino de regreso al castillo lo realizamos con tranquilidad, aunque notaba la tensión que me rodeaba. Seguramente y a pesar de mi petición, el joven extranjero informaría de lo acontecido a mi esposo, así que me propuse hablar con él y explicarle lo que había sucedido en el templo antes de que se enterara por terceras personas.

Ranma era el único que podía decidir si había actuado bien o mal ante una situación semejante, y, aunque ahora dudaba el haber cometido un error al dejar escapar al extraño hombre, me parecía que Muzu no se había comportado de mejor forma. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor capturar al hombre y llevarlo al castillo… tal vez no.

No era fácil ostentar el poder que por nacimiento o alianza se les concedía a ciertas personas, lo había comprobado aquella tarde y no sabía si mi actuar se ajustaba a lo que se esperaba de la esposa de un daimiyö.

Cuando llegamos al castillo la noche ya empezaba a caer, así que me dirigí directo a mis habitaciones y les solicité a mis doncellas que me ayudaran a cambiarme de ropa para concurrir a cenar. Por fin y después de un largo día volvería a ver a mi esposo y necesitaba dar una buena impresión.

Ukyo insistió en perfumar mi cuerpo con las esencias que siempre utilizaba, por lo que entre ambas chicas se dedicaron a acicalarme lo mejor que pudieron ante la mirada divertida de mi nodriza. Cologne sabía que a mí nunca me habían atraído esas prácticas de belleza que tanto les gustaban a las damas de la nobleza, pero yo no tenía ánimos de reñir con mis doncellas esa noche, así que las dejé hacer y luego de que terminaran de vestirme y cepillar mis cabellos, volví a engarzar la flor de peonía en los pliegues de mi ropa.

-No pretendes separarte de esa flor, ¿no? –comentó Cologne.

-No.

-Mejor así –dijo-. Demostraste valentía esta tarde al desafiar al hombre que envió tu esposo para protegernos y eso es lo que se espera de la esposa de un guerrero. Seguramente tu esposo recordó el significado de la peonía y por ello la dejó junto a ti esta mañana, para que tú también recordaras que te encuentras casada con un hombre valeroso e intrépido; él no espera menos de ti.

-Entonces, ¿lo que hice hoy estuvo bien?

-No sé si estuvo bien o mal, pero te impusiste y eso es lo que cuenta. Debes aprender a hacer respetar tus ideas porque eres la esposa de un daimiyö, así de simple.

La quedé mirando y le sonreí. Cologne siempre parecía anticiparse a mis dudas y me tranquilizaba con sus palabras en el momento justo.

-Ahora ve, niña –dijo de pronto-. No hagas esperar más al señor del castillo.

Asentí y salí del pabellón con el anhelo de reencontrarme con mi esposo creciendo cada vez más en mi interior, pero cuando llegué al salón en donde siempre nos servían la cena, mi decepción fue tan grande que estoy segura no pude ocultarla.

Allí estaba mi esposo, esperándome, pero a su lado se encontraba el anciano chambelán.

Me acerqué despacio y Ranma se puso en pie para recibirme. Sonreí al sentir que con su mano tomaba la mía.

-Siéntate a mi lado hoy, Akane –dijo susurrando sus palabras-. Quiero sentirte cerca.

Asentí con una inclinación de cabeza y no pude evitar sonrojarme al momento de levantar la vista y encontrarme con esos ojos azul cobalto que me devolvían una mirada llena de deseo.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa que obligatoriamente debíamos compartir con el anciano chambelán y nos sentamos muy cerca uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca para que alguien tan experimentado como el chambelán no se percatara de que algo había cambiado en nuestra relación.

-Hapossai nos acompañará esta noche, Akane –dijo con fastidio-. Dice que tiene asuntos urgentes que conversar conmigo. Espero no te moleste.

-Los asuntos que atañen a mi señor también me interesan a mí –contesté sonriéndole al chambelán que no dejaba de observarme con desconfianza.

Era evidente que Ranma no se sentía cómodo con la situación y yo tampoco. Yo pretendía hablarle durante la cena de lo que había sucedido en el templo, pero ante la astuta mirada de Hapossai, no me atreví a hacerlo.

La cena transcurrió así, en un ambiente tenso en el cual sólo el chambelán parecía sentirse a gusto. Ranma me dedicaba de vez en cuando miradas elocuentes que yo trataba de devolver evitando sonrojarme, pero la presencia del anciano me incomodaba y me sentía cohibida. Al final, el chambelán sólo se dedicó a indagar en temas personales de nuestro matrimonio, sin mencionar en ningún momento aquello tan importante que debía tratar con el señor del castillo.

Para cuando retiraron los últimos platillos casi sin tocar, era evidente la molestia en el rostro de mi esposo. Parecía un niño berrinchudo con el ceño fruncido, medio recostado sobre uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su mano.

-Ha sido una excelente cena, ¿no te parece, Ranma? –dijo Hapossai llevándose la mano a la barriga.

-¿Eso crees? –contestó mi esposo enarcando una ceja.

-¡Claro! Una buena comida, con una amena conversación y en compañía de una bella mujer, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-Que el estúpido viejo nos deje a solas –murmuró mi esposo para que sólo yo pudiera escucharle. Tuve que llevarme una mano a los labios y tapar mi rostro con la manga de mi kimono para evitar reír con exageración.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que terminaría perfectamente con una taza de té –contestó Ranma sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí, esa es una excelente idea.

-Entonces, deberás disfrutar del brebaje tú solo, viejo –respondió mi esposo incorporándose ante la curiosa mirada del anciano-. Dime, ¿para qué seguir en esta mesa si puedo solicitarle a mi esposa que me acompañé a degustar una taza de té en mi pabellón? –se volvió hacia mí y sonrió-. ¿Te molestaría eso, Akane?

-En absoluto –respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces –dijo mi esposo poniéndose en pie-, tendrás que disculparnos, maestro Hapossai.

Con una indicación le dio a entender a un lacayo que llevase los implementos para la preparación del té a su pabellón. Luego me ofreció la mano y me levanté para quedar a su lado.

-No te ofenderás por no seguir acompañándote, ¿verdad? –preguntó al anciano con una expresión de total inocencia en el rostro.

-No –contestó secamente el chambelán.

-Bien –dijo Ranma-. Eso me pareció. ¿Vamos, Akane?

-Sí –respondí apoyando mi brazo en el que mi esposo me ofrecía.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en el chambelán y su extraño comportamiento. Cologne tenía razón, el anciano haría lo que fuera por alejarme de mi esposo si creía que yo pondría en riesgo su poderío, sin embargo, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al doblar una esquina en uno de los pasillos que nos conducían al pabellón en donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con mi esposo, me vi impulsada hacia la pared y sorprendida en un abrazo desesperado.

-Espere todo un día para cumplir el deseo de abrazar a mi esposa nuevamente, lo siento pero no puedo esperar más –escuché que susurraba Ranma en mi oído.

Sabía que mi esposo no se caracterizaba por seguir el protocolo y aunque yo también había deseado aquel contacto durante todo el día, me aterraba que alguien nos descubriera en una posición poco decorosa. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mente se encontraba en un estado de embotamiento poco aconsejable, pero ante todo, sabía que alguien debía mantener la compostura y al parecer, ese alguien sería yo.

-Ranma –dije, apartándolo de mí con la ayuda de mis manos-. Debo preparar una taza de té –complementé de forma divertida.

Él sonrió y me besó suavemente.

-¿Debo seguir esperando? –preguntó con una expresión infantil en el rostro que me hizo sonreír.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Además –continué mirando hacia abajo-, el botón de peonía es tan bello y tú lo estabas estropeando.

-Está bien –dijo soltando un suspiro-. Esperaré un poco más a que mi esposa termine de preparar el té.

Me tomó de la mano y seguimos caminando tranquilamente luego de aquel arrebato por parte de él. Consideré que ese sería el momento adecuado para contarle lo que había sucedido en el templo.

-Gracias por dejarme salir del castillo esta tarde –comenté antes de tocar el tema del extraño personaje que habíamos encontrado.

-Era algo que no podía negarte –respondió sinceramente.

-Debo decirte algo que sucedió durante mi visita al templo.

-Y yo debo mostrarte algo que llegó durante tu visita al templo –respondió cuando casi llegábamos al pabellón-, pero aguardaremos a estar solos.

Entramos al pabellón y pude divisar que ya estaba todo dispuesto para la preparación del té. Una mesita baja con todos los implementos necesarios permanecía en el centro de la habitación. Junto a la mesita, un bracero encendido para templar una noche que parecía sería bastante fría. Ranma cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí y yo me senté sobre mis rodillas, examinando los utensilios. Nunca había sido buena preparando infusiones pero trataría de esforzarme al máximo.

Comencé remangándome las mangas y tratando de formar una pasta en la taza sin que salpicara a los lados, pero parecía una tarea imposible, pequeñas gotas quedaron desperdigadas en la superficie de la mesa mientras yo me esforzaba en formar una pasta compacta.

Cuando él se sentó a mi lado, vi que me miraba de forma divertida enarcando una ceja.

-No soy muy buena en esto –dije deteniendo lo que hacía y totalmente avergonzada.

-Eso parece –contestó sonriendo-. Pensé que sólo te habías puesto nerviosa… aquella noche.

Supe enseguida a qué noche se refería y me dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar todo lo que había sucedido y la tristeza que había acarreado mi confesión la primera noche que habíamos compartido en el castillo.

-Nerviosa, asustada y triste –dije dejando los utensilios en la mesa-. Esa noche fue la peor que he vivido en toda mi vida.

-Y no volverá a repetirse –acotó él posando su mano en la mía-. Akane, ayer las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido y casi no pude hablarte porque… bueno… mi necesidad era otra.

Esquivé su mirada y sentí cómo mi rostro se calentaba debido a la vergüenza que me invadió al recordar, sin embargo, no pude escapar del todo, ya que su otra mano tomó mi rostro por mi mentón y me obligó a devolverle la mirada. Sonrió.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No te disculpes –negó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Fui un idiota. Si esa noche hubiera renunciado a mi orgullo y le hubiera obedecido a mi corazón, no te habría hecho tanto daño.

-Fue el precio justo por el daño que te provoqué yo a ti –dije con un hilo de voz.

-Pero no merecías sufrir por mi estúpido comportamiento. No después de que me salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya… no después de que me habías demostrado con hechos que yo te importaba, aun cuando sabías que yo no era nada para ti, que era el hombre que debía casarse con tu hermana.

-Y ese fue mi error porque sin saberlo… me enamoré del hombre destinado a casarse con mi hermana.

-Y yo te correspondí desde el primer día, pero mi orgullo me cegó y no pude hacer nada para evitar dañar a quien más amo. Perdóname, Akane, fui un tonto.

-Sólo te perdonaré si tú me perdonas a mí.

-Hace mucho que lo hice.

-Entonces…

-Entonces –me interrumpió acunando mi rostro entre sus manos-, olvidaremos todo lo que pasó y comenzaremos a construir nuestra historia desde hoy.

-Desde ayer –respondí sonriendo-. No estoy dispuesta a olvidar la noche que pasó.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada y besó mis labios con pasión.

-Yo tampoco pretendo olvidar nuestra primera noche juntos.

Permanecimos en silencio, sólo contemplándonos mutuamente. Todavía me parecía increíble lo que me encontraba viviendo y tenía miedo a que se tratase de un sueño del cual pronto pudiera despertar.

-¿Y el té? –musité por decir algo.

-Fue perfecto ¿no te parece? –dijo-. Lo de querer tomar una taza de té fue una excusa, en realidad tengo otras cosas en mente –complementó sonriendo de medio lado.

No contesté, sólo podía mirarle y sonrojarme cada vez más ante sus insinuaciones, pero decidí que ante todo debía contarle lo sucedido en el templo.

-Ranma, hay algo que debo informarte –dije bajando la mirada.

-Sea lo que sea no me alejará de tu lecho esta noche –comentó haciéndome sonreír.

-No –dije mirándolo de soslayo. Sonreía-. Es que… esta tarde en el templo hice algo que quizá no estuvo bien.

-¿Te refieres al incidente con el desconocido del clan Kuno?

-¡Ese extranjero te lo contó! –exploté sin poder evitarlo ante la divertida mirada de mi esposo. De inmediato me llevé una mano a los labios-. Quería decírtelo yo, quería que te enterarás por mí y no por un tercero.

-Mis hombres cumplen órdenes, Akane y la principal es cuidar de mi más preciado tesoro, es normal que me informen de todo lo que sucede contigo cuando les encargo cuidar de ti.

-Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?, ¿hice bien?

-Hiciste lo que creíste debías hacer –contestó acariciando mi mejilla izquierda-. En verdad hubiese sido un problema si no hubieras detenido el ataque a un hombre indefenso en las afueras de un templo, aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor traer a ese hombre para interrogarle en el castillo.

-Actué mal…

-No –interrumpió-. Actuaste bien, pero debes aprender a dirimir en situaciones complicadas y ciertamente ésta era una situación complicada. Aprenderás, ya lo verás. Prometo enseñarte.

Sonreí complacida y en un arrebato de confianza desmedida, me arrojé a sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña que no sabe comportarse. Traté de separarme de él al percatarme de la imprudencia que había cometido aunque me fue imposible hacerlo del todo, Ranma me sostenía de los hombros y me miraba con intensidad, pero de pronto su semblante cambió y adoptó una seriedad que me asustó.

-Esto llegó durante la tarde con la indicación de que se le entregara a la señora Saotome –dijo extendiéndome el rollo que sacó del interior de sus ropas.

Lo examiné por un momento separándome de mi esposo y levanté la mirada totalmente desconcertada buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Tenía el sello de mi padre.

-Lo envía tu hermana Nabiki –dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros-. No sé qué pensar puesto que Ryoga encontró a una chica que dice ser su doncella tratando de acercarse a Nerima.

-Entonces, debe ser importante –susurré sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rollo de papel.

-Tal vez, tal vez no.

Permanecimos en silencio. Yo miraba el rollo en mis manos sin atreverme a romper el sello; él me observaba con atención sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario o movimiento.

-¿Crees que debo abrirla ahora, Ranma? –dije moviendo nerviosamente el rollo sellado que permanecía en mis manos.

-No niego que siento curiosidad por saber qué dice, pero es tu decisión, Akane.

Todos mis miedos volvieron. Una carta de mi hermana era algo que no dejaba de inquietarme. Si padre había decidido alejarme de allí, alejarme del lado de mi esposo, simplemente moriría.

-Tengo miedo –reconocí llevando una de mis manos hasta donde permanecía la peonía-. Yo… les conté de mi intención de suplantar a mi hermana –dije con dificultad-. Si ahora ellos tratan de separarme de ti… yo ya no podría…

-Nadie te alejará de mi lado, Akane –sentenció Ranma quitándome el rollo de papel y dejándolo sobre la mesita-. Pensé que te lo había dicho anoche.

Reprimí un sollozo, avergonzada de mis propios temores, enojada ante mi propia debilidad y él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca nadie podrá separarnos, Akane –susurró en mi oído-. Ya no, confía en mí.

Me perdí en su mirada y acaricié su rostro.

-Moriría si alguien me pidiera alejarme de mi esposo –murmuré.

-Y aunque lo pidieran, yo no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Me abrazó nuevamente, casi como si abrazara a un bebé pequeño e indefenso.

-Haremos una cosa –dijo depositando un beso en mi frente-, esperaremos a Ryoga y cuando podamos interrogar a la supuesta doncella de tu hermana, abriremos juntos esa carta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio aunque todavía tenía miedo de lo que mi hermana pudiera decir en esa carta.

-Eso nos dará unos cuantos días de tranquilidad. Calculo que Ryoga no llegará hasta la próxima semana –complementó apartándome de sí para mirarme con profundidad-, hasta entonces, yo pretendo disfrutar de la dulce y adictiva compañía de mi esposa.

Me obligué a sonreír y cerré mis ojos cuando él se acercó y comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro casi con veneración. Dejé que mi corazón se calmara y comencé a responder.

Cuando por fin pude apartarme de él, lo observé con esperanza renovada. En sus ojos descubrí que no mentía, Ranma no dejaría que me apartaran de su lado. Sonreí y él me cobijó en un abrazo.

-Nuestra historia merecería ser contada –murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

-¿Eso crees? –cuestioné percatándome que él sólo quería sacarme de mi angustia.

-Sí, como las antiguas leyendas que aprendemos desde pequeños.

-¿Y de qué trataría nuestra historia?

-¿Qué no resulta obvio? –dijo observándome alegremente-, de nuestro encuentro inesperado, de nuestro accidentado romance y de cómo logramos mantener nuestro amor a salvo de todo y de todos los que quieren atentar contra él.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos –rebatí.

-Eso sucederá porque yo me encargaré de que así sea –dijo con convicción-. Una leyenda de la que todas las nodrizas hablarán a los niños que se les encomienden; una leyenda que se contará en todas las casas de campesinos y gente común y corriente a la hora de dormir; una leyenda que recorrerá los palacios y salones de la nobleza y por qué no, del mismísimo palacio imperial; una leyenda que contarán los guerreros alrededor de una fogata cuando tengan que pernoctar a las órdenes de su señor.

-Es una idea muy romántica –dije un tanto divertida ante tamaña ocurrencia.

-Puede ser, pero ya verás que así será –se interrumpió un momento y miró hacia arriba como si tratara de encontrar algo más que decir-. La leyenda del salvaje caballo bajo un cielo escarlata –murmuró finalmente.

-Un título demasiado rebuscado –contradije sólo para fastidiarle puesto que la verdad era que me agradaba el juego de palabras-, por qué no sólo "la historia de Ranma".

-Un título demasiado simple –contrarrestó mirándome a los ojos-, y nuestra historia no ha sido nada simple, Akane.

-Tienes razón –dije mirándole con ternura.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que me hacía sentir segura con sólo permanecer a su lado? No lograba explicármelo, pero mi corazón se sentía rebosante de alegría y mi espíritu tranquilo al permanecer en sus brazos. De forma pausada y sin apuro fue acercándose hasta arrebatarme un beso que me sentí dichosa de corresponder y allí comenzó todo una vez más; lentamente fuimos cayendo en manos de una pasión que casi nos desbordaba.

Mis miedos quedaron atrás cuando Ranma me cargó en sus brazos para llevarme al futón que ahora compartíamos.

Sí, quedaron atrás por una noche, tal como había quedado atrás la carta de mi hermana.

Por una noche más había decidido dedicarme a ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

Por una noche más dejaría que Ranma me protegiera de todos mis miedos, ya que estaba segura que a su lado, nada malo podría sucederme.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, sé que demoré un poco en subir la actualización que debía haber entregado el mes pasado, pero no tanto y además, salió bastante larga ¿no?, así que creo merecer una disculpa.

2.- Este capítulo si bien puede llamarse de transición, aporta dos acontecimientos que marcarán el curso de la historia… para bien o para mal, sólo mi mente perversa lo sabe. Ahora, puede resultarles algo excesivo esto del intercambio de cartas y/o el "romanticismo" que adquieren Ranma y Akane pero, a modo de justificación, no podía hacer que después de su esperada noche de bodas enfrentaran problemas de inmediato, no sería justo con los tortolitos.

3.- Palabras creo que no las hay, pero si les quedase alguna duda, les ruego me la hagan saber y la contesto por interno o bien, en la próxima entrega.

4.- Por último y saben que es lo más importante para mí, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior y tuvieron la gentileza de dejarme un comentario. A: _**Lobo De Sombras, Maritza chan, Faby Sama, Kaname**_ (Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo a la distancia), _**jfer calvomeneses, Reira Tendo, Amancay, susyakane, RosemaryAlejandra, rosi . ramirez , lolita**_ (Gracias por tanto elogio, aunque no creo merecerlos. Un abrazo), _**itzeldesaotome, Ishy-24, calipzo1993, linaakane**_ (Gracias a ti por leer. Un beso), _**ilakane, LadyLouise04, Estefy-chan, Saori1f**_ (Gracias por seguir junto a mí y mi historia. Un beso), _**MATT**_ (Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y por el entusiasmo con el que presumo, lees lo que escribo. En verdad me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta lo que plasmo en unas cuantas palabras. Muchas gracias y un abrazo a la distancia), _**iloveKia-chan, Andy . mr **_ (Bueno, muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejarme este comentario. Lo que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño y me alegra mucho que te agraden mis historias, en especial ésta que para mí es especial. Un abrazo y espero te guste esta última entrega también), _**pataisho**_ (Muchísimas gracias por comentar. La verdad es que siempre me siento insegura al escribir una escena lemon, por eso el comentario, así que para mí es muy grato saber que lo hice bien y que al parecer, les gustó. Espero que también te haya gustado esta actualización, un poco más romántica. Un abrazo), _**ceuscolo, Alekia Saotome, Ifis, Teddy`s Circus, Miztu-chan, Yuna Lockheart de Muller**_ (Lo siento mucho pero el pelirrojo es MIO, lo perdiste cuando se te ocurrió "presentármelo" jaja… tenía que decirlo. ¿O prefieres que nos "juguemos" el amor de Kvothe en una partida de "esquinas"? XD), _**kane saotome 83**_ (Gracias por tus dos comentarios. La verdad, no podía dilatar más la situación entre Ranma y Akane, ese es el motivo de que ella "olvidara" tan rápido los malos tratos de su esposo, además, la chica está enamorada y por amor se pueden perdonar muchas cosas, sobre todo si se es totalmente correspondido. Un abrazo y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por comentar), _**akire-chan**_ (Muchas gracias por dejarme tu primer comentario. La verdad es que la razón de por qué no me entusiasma el escribir en otros fandom es simple, mi amor hacia los personajes de Ranma ½ va más allá de cualquier otro anime y/o manga. Me siento cómoda trabajando con ellos y los adoro, así que creo que no podría lograr una historia "decente" si me decidiera a escribir utilizando otros personajes. Por otra parte, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo y espero que esta entrega también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso y gracias por comentar) y _**Destiny Saotome Tendo**_. Esta vez no contesté a los reviews de quienes tienen cuenta en ff net personalmente, lo sé, pero pienso hacerlo durante la semana puesto que (otra vez), quise darle prioridad a la publicación (así que, esperen mi PM en cualquier momento). Mis excusas por eso aunque no es motivo para no agradecer. Así que, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras. También agradezco a quienes leen en el anonimato puesto que también es una forma de darle vida a esta historia; sin ustedes, que leen lo que escribo, esta historia no existiría, así que muchísimas gracias a todos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo al leer.

5.- Hasta aquí por ahora, será hasta un próximo capítulo (que espero sacar prontamente). Un abrazo a la distancia y buena suerte!

Madame de La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
